Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks
by Erica.K.Bailey
Summary: Sequel to Cullens go to Hogwarts - When Edward takes Cedric's place in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he becomes aware of the very real threat that faces the wizarding world. Unable to sit back, he joins the Order of the Phoenix on special assignmt.Canonpairs
1. Chapter 1

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 1 The Beginning

As I recalled my last days at Hogwarts, I felt relief to be sitting on a plane over the Atlantic ocean surrounded by vampires… I suppose I should feel otherwise. Any normal person would – even a wizard.

It had been awkward, being around Ernie, James and Patrick. I had heard their hushed sobs in the night, saw their stoic faces during the end of year feast. The effort with which they avoided his name… All in vain, I thought… No, not entirely in vain – it was for his protection after all.

And then there was Cho. Her sobs still haunted me. I had heard them enough times during the final week. I had wanted to go to her, to provide some comfort. She was a good person – a good girl… a good woman, really. But I couldn't. What would I say?

A part of it bothered me – the lies and deception. It burned against every fiber of my being to sit back and act out my part in the falsehood that protected my friend. That knowledge was the only thing that kept me from shouting out the truth – that Edward Cullen was alive… He's alive!

That truth, though, would only kill him. If Voldemort – I still cringed at the name, but Dumbledore was right. Fear of the name only perpetuates fear of the man himself… If he knew, he would know what Edward really was… and that would be deadly. A flick of the wrist and wizards fire would consume him.

It had only taken until the day after my realization of what he truly was to recall the first task – how Edward had faced the dragon and his deadly fire – all for the sake of protecting Harry Potter… I cringed when I recalled the recklessness of our practice – me aiming wizard's fire at him as he hid behind a mere boulder. I couldn't believe he and his brothers had talked me into it when I thought he was simply a muggle… Even then he could have died, or at the least lost a limb… but as a vampire, a single strike would have been certain death.

I looked over at him, sitting with his love beside him, wrapped up in his arms. It still ached to see them like this… to see her. Edward glanced at me. I flinched. His being able to hear my thoughts was incredibly inconvenient. A smiled twitched at the corner of his mouth. I sighed. He was my best friend, but sometimes he was more then a little annoying, I thought with emphasis… He smiled in earnest. His true love sighed beside him in her sleep…. "Edward…"

When I met Bella, I knew dating her was a long shot. She is incredible – sweet, kind, good, intelligent, brave… and beautiful. She stood out from the crowd, from the gaggle of giggling girls that had followed Edward and Harry around as Hogwarts Champions. She was out of my league… I hadn't known then that they were together. If I had, I'd never have screwed up the courage to ask her to the Yule Ball. I had been shocked when she said "yes"… only to find out it was fates cruel joke. She already belonged to Edward.

But I couldn't stay angry with him. I wanted to… I was – and jealous. Insanely jealous – an emotion I had been previously unacquainted with. But more then my attraction for Bella was my craving for Edward's friendship. He was like a part of me that had been missing. All the things I wanted for my life – to live out the beliefs I held so dear – to face danger despite the risks because it was the right thing to do – to be noble… he was. And somehow, I felt like he needed me… It was hard to explain.

And that is why I now found myself seated in first class surrounded by a family of vampires with no fear for my life… Because our world is in danger. I believe it with every fiber of my being – and I can't just sit back and watch it happen. I have to do something.

"Do you suppose the oxygen masks will fall soon?" the voice next to me asked. I turned to see Sirius Black, as pale as the vampires around us, clutching fiercely to the armrests of his chair.

"How can you be scared?" I asked, "You fly all the time."

"I fly all the time when I'm in control – with a force that isn't fallible – that isn't comprised of a million tiny components, run off a flawed fuel source that could run out any minute, at the controls of strangers I've never met and have no idea what their background is."

I supposed he would have felt better if he'd been allowed to carry his broom on board, but Carlisle had assured him it wouldn't get past security… Something about new security measures ever since 9-11... I wasn't really sure what that meant. He had looked at me in shock when I admitted my ignorance… asking me why I hadn't watched it on some device called a TV.

Having grown up in a fully wizard family for at least 5 generations, I had no idea of muggle technology or practices. I supposed I needed to learn before I was unleashed on my task. The thought left my mouth dry and my stomach queasy… how was I to convince total strangers of the coming danger and, moreover, to risk their own safety to come to our aid for the good of the world. It was an impossible task. How in the world did one explain about… Voldemort.

I choked on the name even in my thoughts. I needed to get over that. The story was insane enough without constantly referring to 'he who shall not be named'. How did you tell others of an evil wizard, a dark Lord, who was hell bent on eternal life and omnipotent power? Edward said he would help.

"We've just begun our decent into Newark airport. The flight attendants will be coming through the cabin to collect any unwanted items from your flight. At this time we ask that you fasten your seatbelts and return your seat backs and table trays to their full and upright position." The cheerful voice chimed over the intercom system. Sirius began searching frantically for his seatbelt.

"You're already wearing it." I reminded him. He hadn't removed it the entire trip. I smiled with ease at his antics. It had been a shock when I was first introduced to him in Dumbledore's sitting room.

I had walked into the room. The Cullen family was there along with Bella and Hermione. Dumbledore was standing there, a large black dog at his side. I was surprised. I hadn't recalled Dumbledore ever owning a dog.

"Cedric, here is your travel companion." He had said gesturing to the dog.

I eyed it speculatively. Really, it was impressive in size, but that was about it. It had no set pedigree and was relatively un-groomed. "A dog, Dumbledore? Do you think they'll let it on the plane?"

"My boy, this is Sirius Black."

"The convicted killer."

"The one and the same." A voice suddenly came from beside Dumbledore as where once stood a large black dog, there was now a man – almost as scruffy as the dog he had replaced.

"W-what?" I jumped in surprise.

It took some doing, but I was finally convinced of his innocence. I almost chuckled now to see him – terrified as we descended toward North America… killer my foot.

"Hey this is seriously dangerous, you know – one in every five crash." I heard Emmett's booming voice from up ahead.

"R-r-really?" Sirius stuttered.

"No, Emmett's pulling your leg." Jasper said in an annoyed voice as the elegant hand of Rosalie slapped the back of Emmett's head.

A sweet pixy like face popped up over our seats then. "Don't worry. We'll make it down safely. I can see it clearly." She laughed pointing at her forehead as she spoke. Her voice was like magical bells.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm hit me. Jasper! I wished he could focus his gift in one specific direction. I was already exhausted. I didn't need any encouragement to fall asleep… but that seemed to be exactly what happened. For the next thing I knew I was sitting up with a start.

"Excellent – solid ground once more." I heard beside me.

"Yes, but we still have to make it home." One of the voices from up ahead reminded.

"But we can drive there, right?"

"Not if you want to make it today." Edward laughed… "We're almost as close to Hogwarts as we are to home."

Sirius' face turned chalk white. "You mean we have to do it again?"

After clearing customs and changing plans, we were back on board, Sirius resuming his stiff, arm rest gripping stance.

"Why don't you try some deep breathing?" Esme suggested.

He tried that while Jasper added some calming influence and, after a few moments, the knuckles of his hand weren't quite so white.

"What I really could use is a nice ale – that would help me relax." Sirius groaned as the plan took off.

"They'll be around soon with service." Esme cheered.

"Why worry about that when I could make one right here." He pulled out the wand that I wondered how he got through security and began to go through the motions of creating himself a drink.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the plan lurched.

"What was that?" Sirius gasped beside me, hand newly tightened on his arm rest while the other held his wand in his hand.

"You'd better put that away." I whispered as I noticed the flight attendant get up and come to see what the problem was. He quickly stowed it in his cloak.

"Is there any trouble here?" the flight attendant asked.

"No, none – just a nervous flyer reacting to the turbulence." I replied motioning toward Sirius.

"Oh, we're sorry, Sir. That almost never happens at take off. But I'm sure there will be smooth flying soon. Can I bring you a beverage to calm your nerves?"

"I'll have an ale, if you've got any." Sirius replied stiffly.

"Certainly, I'll have it for your shortly." He said as he returned to the front of the cabin to prepare the drink. I somewhat doubted we would have received such prompt service in the back of the plane.

"You'd better keep your wand hidden for the rest of the flight… I don't think we're supposed to have them on board. I packed mine in my suitcase." I whispered to him.

"Oh, right… of course." He tried to smile… However, after an ale and some more assistance he finally relaxed enough to sleep for the remainder of our flight to Seattle. Being exhausted myself, I drifted off…

I woke to another lurch. Sitting straight up I gazed out the window, surprised to see we had landed. Had I really slept the entire time? It was dark out my window… I wondered what time it was. "Edward, what time is it?"

"It's 9:30 pm" he replied in a hushed tone. I could see Bella sleeping beside him. He let her remain asleep until the flight crew had completed their routines and it was time to depart. Even then she seemed barely awake.

It wasn't long until we were piling into a series of what seemed to be quite luxurious muggle automobiles… I couldn't be sure. I had seen them on the motorway in London when I went to visit my father at the Ministry of Magic, but other then that and the few outings we'd had for summer holiday, I'd spent most of my time at Hogwarts, and there wasn't much in the way of automobiles there. Except, of course, the enchanted car Ron Weasley brought a few years back and still roamed the forbidden forest… I smelt the leather as I crawled into the silver car that Edward was driving. Sirius climbed in beside me.

It was a relatively quiet ride, aside from the occasional exclamation from Bella about how fast Edward was driving. After years on a broom, this didn't seem that fast at all. I felt weary from the trip, but also wide awake at the same time. I suppose in England it would be morning. This could take some getting used to. Hopefully I'd be tired enough to get to sleep in a couple hours.

I had taken out a book at the airport to read on the trip back, but after a few minutes I realized it was too dark.

"Here" Sirius offered, "lumos" and his wand suddenly lit so I could see the page. I was about to tell him I wasn't really interested when I heard an expression of excitement from the front of the car.

"What is going on?" Bella exclaimed as she watched, wide eyed, as Edward gripped the steering wheel and the lights on the dash of the car flashed erratically.

"I don't know… must be something to do with the internal sensors… just a minute."

In the excitement I'd forgotten about the book and Sirius must have as well as his light went out. After a few minutes things seemed to settle down and the car stopped swerving erratically.

"What did you do?" Bella exclaimed when things seemed to be back to normal.

"I have no idea." Edward replied, just as bewildered. I got the sense he didn't often feel that way, especially when it came to his car. "I'll have to ask Rosalie to take a look at the panel… maybe there is a short or something."

Maybe Sirius was right about this flawed technology we were putting our lives in.

The trip didn't take long and before I knew it we had pulled into a driveway crowded with trees on both sides… and then, after a few minutes, it opened into a meadow with a beautiful large modern house. We didn't see much like this in England, especially among the wizarding families. Most houses had been in their respective families for centuries.

"Um, Edward… why are there 5 owls perched on the roof?" Bella asked.

I leaned over and looked out the front window. "Oh, hey the mail is here." I exclaimed as I crawled out of the back seat and ran toward the house. I was hoping I'd receive some word from people back home… Upon approach, I was immediately pelted with five letters, the last of which I was fearful to see was a howler.

"You'd better open it." Sirius said, as the rest gathered round. I took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED TO ANY OF OUR OWLS? WE HAVE BEEN WRITING SINCE HOGWARTS GOT OUT TWO DAYS AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN SENT WORD. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE VERY WORRIED." It screamed at me before disappearing in a flash of fire and smoke. I looked down at the rest of the messages… they were all from my parents.

"I suppose they haven't any idea how long muggle transportation takes." I mumbled embarrassed that the Cullens had witnessed that.

Carlisle chuckled, "I suppose that's true. You'd better call." He handed the phone and then slowly brought it back to himself, "Ah, do your parents have a phone?"

"No, not really… I'll need to send back an owl." But looking around I realized all the owls had left. Now what would I do?

"Would any owl do?" Alice asked. "I'm sure we can catch one for you."

"I think he needs it alive." Emmett teased…

Yes, I suppose that would be a danger… though I don't imagine an owl would provide much sustenance. "Actually they do need to be trained." I answered, "I don't suppose you know of any place near by where I might purchase one?"

The only response I received were the blank stares of 7 sets of vampire eyes and one set of beautiful brown human eyes… I shook my head. I needed to stop noticing things like that. "Before last year, we had no idea your kind even existed, well, except for Carlisle." Edward explained, "I have no idea if there are places around here to purchase the supplies you might need or a trained owl."

This could be difficult. I had brought the basic supplies for mixing any potions I might need or performing necessary magic… but I would need to pick up a few things here and there, especially if anything specific came up.

"I should have asked Dumbledore." Carlisle frowned, "I'm sure he would know… there has to be others around here."

"Well, I'm sure it can wait until morning." Esme smiled, "Come bring your things inside. Edward has to return Bella home. I'm sure Charlie will be anxious to see his daughter." She gave a very pointed look at Edward, who helped Bella back into the silver car and drove back down the drive way.

To my surprise, my luggage had already been unloaded at the front of the house. When did that happen? I didn't even recall seeing the trunk of the automobile open.

"You must be hungry," Esme continued, moving faster then I could imagine she had disappeared into the kitchen and returned with sandwiches and drinks. "Sorry I don't have much else right now. I had the grocery deliver some basic supplies when I realized you would be joining us…"

It struck me then; this was just for Sirius and me. Of course, the Cullen's didn't have food supplies. They would never have use for them. I was touched by the thoughtfulness… Was I crying? It must be the utter exhaustion from being jet lagged. I looked around embarrassed at my emotional outburst and realized Sirius and I were alone…

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure, they all just disappeared… quite remarkable – how fast they move. I saw a bit of it when I stayed with them at Venlaw, but they must have at least tried to act human because it is was nothing compared to how they move here." He marveled.

My stomach chose that particular moment to make itself known and I dove into my food. For someone who never ate, it was incredibly impressive how tasty the sandwich was. I was about half way done when a piece of paper caught my eye.

"Accio paper" I stated with a flick of my wand. The lights flickered slightly as the paper flew to my hands.

"What is it?" Sirius asked as he eyed the light warily.

"A note – she must have written it before they left, though I can't imagine when…" I must have been concentrating a little too intently on my sandwich.

_**Dear Sirius and Cedric,**_

_**We've gone to hunt. We're taking every precaution while you stay with us which includes a more regular hunting regime. Please make yourselves at home. The remote for the television is in the drawer of the TV stand. Your rooms are on the top floor to the left off the stairs. Edward's room is at the end… We'll be back in a couple hours. Make yourselves at home.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme**_

"I suppose that's prudent." Sirius said nonchalantly, though it just occurred to me what they were taking precaution against. I hadn't thought much of it before. What Edward was seemed to have avoided my conscious thought until I had seen him lying there, seemingly dead, after the third task. Afterward, it just seemed relatively normal to sit with him as I had all year… It didn't occur to me that he might fight every day against his natural inclination to feed on human blood. I shivered at the thought.

"I think I'll check out our new accommodations." I said casually, trying not to betray my new found nervousness.

Sirius wasn't fooled, "Listen, they've been at this long enough. They know how to behave around humans." He chuckled as he clasped his hand on my shoulder, "Though I'll admit, I took a few precautions myself when I first met them… little did I know I would have done better as a human then as a dog."

I smiled at his candor, then eyed my bags, alternately glancing between them and the stairs.

"No sense in hurting my back." Sirius smiled, "Wingardium Leviosa"

His pile of luggage which included one large trunk and two worn travel bags levitated into the air as he guided it toward the stairs. At just that moment, the lights began flickering wildly again.

"See what I mean about imperfect technology..." Sirius gestured toward the lights, "they can't even find a consistent way to light their homes. I don't know why they don't just stick with candles and lanterns. It would be much more consistent this."

I followed his lead, using the levitation charm to carry my large trunk and one suitcase up the two flights of stairs to the third floor. Just as we hit the second set the lights went out all together.

"This is getting a little frustrating." Sirius complained, "lumos" he exclaimed and we now had a narrow beam of light to follow up to the third floor and to our rooms. The lights flickered back on just after we set our things down in our rooms.

"Of course – now the lights come back on." Sirius snarled from the room next to mine. He was beginning to get a little on my nerves with his negativity… I supposed perhaps he was tired as I was. I glanced over at the clock on the table by the bed. It has stopped at 11:00. I supposed that was likely a recent event – at the same time the lights had gone out.

"Sirius" I called, "Do you know what time it is?"

There was no response.

"Sirius?"

Again, silence. I got up from the bed and walked over to the room next door. Peeking in I found him spread eagle on the bed, snoring loudly. How had I not heard that from the room next door? I gently closed the door and returned to my room to retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Ch. 2 Unpacking

It hadn't been as simple as I had anticipated, getting to sleep. I was exhausted and yet part of my body was sure it was time to be awake. I don't know how long I fought it until I finally circum to sleep. Then, when the sun streamed into my room from the wall of glass behind me, I wasn't ready to get up. I peeked open one eye. There was another note and a glass of water by the bed.

_**In case you get thirsty… **_

_**And if you don't want the sun streaming in on you, try pressing this.**_

Beside the note was a small box with a series of buttons on it… one looked like a sun and the one next to it looked like a moon. I tried the moon… Instantly the room darkened. Ah yes… I fell back to sleep.

When I awoke the second time, I could sense the bustle of activity in the house. Sense because I couldn't actually hear anything. Wow, these walls must be really solid. I quickly put on some jeans and a shirt - this seemed to be acceptable muggle clothing judging from what Edward and his brothers wore – and headed down stairs.

"Hey look who's finally up. You must have been in an enchanted sleep or something, we couldn't wake you no matter how loud we were last night." Emmett laughed.

"You tried to wake me?" I stared at him.

"Well, not too much… if we had really tried, believe me, you'd have woken up." He smirked.

"Want something to eat?" Esme asked, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Not at the moment," I replied honestly, "I don't think my body has figured out what time zone it's in."

"Ah yes, typical problem with air travel." Carlisle piped up, "You'll adjust in a day or two… Bella had the same problem when we went to London."

"Speaking of Bella and Edward?"

"Oh, yes, Edward has just gone in to get her… though I don't imagine they'll be back soon. Charlie won't want her out of his sight for a few days." He smiled.

"Oh, and we solved the owl problem." Jasper piped up. I gave him a quizzical look. "Another arrived this morning. It stayed up on the roof for quite awhile until Emmett had the brilliant idea to open a window and let it in…"

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Emmett bellowed.

"Except it wasn't too impressed when it went to fly away and found the window closed." Jasper shot back.

"What hap-"

"Let's just say, Rosalie is not going to be impressed with the additions to her room." Jasper said through pursed lips…

"WHAT IN THE-" we heard Rosalie's voice scream from upstairs.

"She's found the owl." Emmett groaned, running up toward the sound. We could hear him pleading from the second floor, "Honey, don't kill it… it's for Cedric and Sirius…"

"I don't give a rats-"

"Wow, she seems pretty upset." I commented to Jasper, who was looking only moderately anxious.

"Actually that wasn't that bad. I was expecting worse. I suppose she hasn't seen the closet yet." Jasper replied.

"FOR THE LOVE OF-"

"Oh, now she has…" Jasper moaned.

In an instantly Emmett was barreling down the stairs with a very agitated grey owl flapping in his arms. "Quick, take it – it's the only way." He said shoving it into my arms. I held it as it beat me back with its large grey wings, pecking at my arm with its beak. I quickly took it in one arm, folding up its wings and holding them against its' body with my other arm as Father had shown me so many years ago. I smoothed its feathers as I felt the panic leave its body. In a minute it was sitting comfortably on my arm as I stroked its head and back. "Do you have any crackers or perhaps a bit of meat I could feed her."

"Wow, you are really good at that." Emmett said in awe, "Can I-" he took a step toward me. Immediately I felt the talons close on my arm as the owl flapped its wings out in defense.

"Perhaps not now." I suggested. I really wasn't interested in having the owl become a permanent fixture on my arm.

"Good idea… I'll go find something for it – er… her to eat." He disappeared.

She seemed comfortable in my arms but she was sure to want to be on her way back to her owners. That's the way they all were – very loyal creatures… I would need to get my mail ready quickly to send away with her.

"Sirius," I called…

"Yeah?" I heard from the nearby room with the large box they called a TV.

"We've got an owl. Do you have any messages?"

"Oh yes, I'll be right there."

"I suppose we can send a few letters with her when she returns." I proposed, "I want to send one back to my parents so they don't flip out… and one to Dumbledore to see if he has any ideas of local places for some proper supplies…"

"Very good idea. I could use some eye of newt myself… and an owl would come in handy."

"Exactly! So if you get yours written, then you can hold her while I write mine."

"Alright." He took out a piece of parchment and his pen and ink. I saw him write "Harry," before I turned my head to give him some privacy. It didn't take him long until he was done and reaching for the owl.

First I wrote to my parents. I was sure my mom would be in absolute hysterics by now.

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**We arrived safely in Forks late last night to five owls. Thank you… though I'm not sure the howler was entirely necessary. Sirius and I are settling in. Air travel is certainly a lot more time consuming then apparating or Port Keys. I suppose we'll have to set something up to make travel quicker in the future.**_

_**I am hoping to locate a local market to purchase supplies and an owl of my own so we can keep in touch. Maybe I'll be able to find a set of travel notebooks so we can keep in touch instantly, though I know those are hard to come by.**_

_**I am excited about this next journey of my life. I know this news wasn't what you were hoping for me – but I feel strongly that this is something I have to do. I hope, someday you will understand why.**_

_**Your loving son, Cedric**_

I worried the comment about the howler wouldn't be well received – but then again, they had been against what Dad called a fool's errand for Dumbledore. Of course, I couldn't tell them the full purpose of my visit… It hurt to keep some of it from them. Though, maybe it made it easier for them to allow me to go. I think Mom thought it was a reaction to my best friend's death. If she knew the truth, I suppose she wouldn't have been keen on my relocating to the other side of the Atlantic.

The owl was getting anxious so I turned to the other piece of parchment and started writing.

_**Dear Dumbledore,**_

_**I am settling in with the Cullens. Thank you, again, for entrusting me with this task. I will need to locate a source for supplies. Are you aware of any such location in this area or how I might find one? Also, looking for some assistance in setting up a Port Key back to England. My parents were quite anxious at the length of time air travel took.**_

_**Thank you, again. I look forward to seeing you soon.**_

_**Your humble servant, Cedric**_

We quickly fastened the letters to the owl who had become extremely anxious to return home. I saw her eye the three letters speculatively, but accepted them without further complaint. After feeding her the bits of meat Emmett had located in the kitchen, we carried her out to the front of the house and released her.

As I watched her disappear into the sky I heard the quiet roar of the silver car Edward seemed to prefer. I wondered if it were like brooms – where there were more aerodynamic and faster models, or if, perhaps, it was like a wand, where it suited you personally. I suppose I could talk to him about it sometime. They seemed to be a popular muggle mode of transportation. Perhaps I should learn how to drive one.

"Hey Cedric." I heard Bella's sweet voice call out from the car as Edward opened the door for her. Funny, I had been able to open the door from the inside. Was it impossible from her seat? Or maybe it was like a carriage, where you offered to help a lady down. Ah yes, that was probably it.

Edward caught the corner of my eye. His face was fighting a grin as he appeared to be highly amused. Of course, he had heard every part of my musing… I shot him a glare.

"Oh, Bella – I'm so glad you're here." Alice shot out of the house, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from a very reluctant Edward, "We have so much to discuss… we need to make some final wedding decisions – like are you set on doing this right away, or can we go with the original date, just one year later?"

She didn't wait for a response as she drug Bella into the house and out of view, Bella fighting the entire way as she looked back toward Edward with a tortured look. He chuckled as he watched her go. "There's not much you can do when Alice has it in her mind that something needs to be done, especially if it involves parties or clothes…"

"So what will you do about the wedding?" I asked, curious now as to whether I would be witness to this particular muggle ceremony in the near future, only slightly disappointed it meant that Bella would be taken forever. I looked back up at Edward's pained smile, "Sorry."

"I understand. And actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. I am assuming the wedding will take place on August 13th just as Alice wants…"

"But I thought I heard Bella insisting it would be as soon as you returned… the day of your return if I recall correctly."

He chuckled again, "Ah yes. But Alice has a way of getting her way… and I wouldn't bet against Alice… I tried that once. It didn't work out." I didn't understand the sudden dark look that crossed his eyes before he brightened and looked back at me again, "Regardless of the date, I have a question."

I had hoped I would be invited… Actually, truth be known, I had anticipated that, as his friend, I would definitely be invited. I wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal of asking me to attend though. His smiled widened as he heard my internal dialogue.

"I would very much like it if you would stand up with me at my wedding." He asked suddenly.

I was taken aback. Be one of his groomsmen? "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." He smiled at the joke, "Yes, Cedric, you are my best friend. The only best friend I remember having… I want you up there to stand with me as I have the honor of taking Bella's hand… Will that be okay for you, though?"

His eyes searched mine as if looking for confirmation that I would want to do this… Of course I wanted to do this. He was my best friend too. Sure the others were buddies, the guys I had hung out with at school and would always be good mates, but I had never grown as close to them in my six years at Hogwarts as I had in my one year with Edward. Before I opened my mouth to respond, Edward was already grinning madly. "Well, you already know my answer, but yes – I would be honored to be your groomsman."

"Thank you" he said simply. He perked his head to one side then… "Yes, it is definitely August 13th." Somewhere in the house I heard the muted sound of Bella's groan.

"I need to call Hermione." Bella said huffily as she escaped down the stairs, meeting us as we entered the house. "The wedding is going to be on the 13th… I need to make sure she is still available then."

"Hermione's coming?" I asked.

"Absolutely. She is one of my bridesmaids, along with Alice – that is if I don't fire her first." She said shooting the last part of the comment up the stairs.

"Oh Bella, you know you love me…" Alice's musical voice trickled down to where we were standing in the front entry.

"Here" Edward offered…

She stared at it for a minute… "What time is it there right now?"

"4:37 am" Edward replied without missing a beat. That must be why I feel so tired.

Bella sighed deeply, "I'll just have to call later." Then she looked at me. "Say, do you want to watch a movie? I haven't seen a movie all year…" Without listening for a response she headed to the next room.

"A movie?" I asked.

"It's something we watch on the TV." He said.

"Okay." I replied, still having no idea what he was talking about. He broke into laughter in front of me as he led the way to the next room.

"I'm so pleased my ignorance provides some amusement."

"No, it's not that… I was just remembering Dumbledore trying to explain Quidditch to us… he kept saying it's played on brooms. We were all completely lost until we actually saw it."

I thought about that for a moment, trying to imagine what it would be like to explain the game of Quidditch to someone who had no idea about flying brooms. I shook my head. It would be impossible.

"So you see why I would laugh." Edward went on, "Trying to explain to you a movie is just about as difficult… you must be completely bewildered."

Emmett and Sirius were sitting on the sofa staring at the large black screen. As I walked around I realized there were people in it gliding around on a large white surface with sticks and a small black flat ball.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Sirius said as I watched the play unfold, trying to make comparisons to Quidditch. "It's a sport called hockey. This is, apparently, the Stanley Cup Finals, like our World Cup… He TVOed it." Sirius informed me, though I was sure he was almost as clueless as to what he was saying as I was.

"Well, I hope it's over soon. I want to just veg out and watch a movie." Bella said from the corner where she was digging out flat cases and looking at each before putting it back and reaching for another.

"We don't have to watch a movie now." I objected, surprised at Bella's uncharacteristic rudeness…

"She is just annoyed because Emmett has been watching all the sports he missed while we were at Hogwarts. Believe me, it's time for him to take a break." Edward noted.

"I'm not even close to being ready to take a break. I have six hundred hours of sports recorded and, besides, if I stop now I'll have to go deal with Rose…"

"I HEARD THAT!" a shrill voice bellowed from the floor above.

"Rats!" he said as he got up and left the room slowly, even for a human… I looked up in surprise to see all the small people frozen in position. Were they real? Could they just stop like that? I had seen models of games some wizards had that allowed the players to recreate games, but this was something entirely different it seemed.

"It's like your photographs." Edward finally said… "That's the only parallel I can come up with. Your photographs move… this is like a moving photograph, with sound."

"Oh, so you take it with a camera."

"Yes, kind of like that…" he said excitedly, "only I didn't personally. A group of people who were actually at the game took many pictures, put them together and sent it to us on wires so we could see the picture here… sort of like a Port Key… or maybe the Floo Network is a better analogy."

"Oh, so there aren't actually hundreds of tiny people in there?"

"No… And now Bella is going to put in the movie she selected. What she has is a disk. We can use it to store all our pictures on. When we put it into the player it expands to fit the screen…"

I looked at the little disk suspiciously, "And you're telling me a picture large enough to fit this TV is on that little silver disk."

"Yes"

"And you're sure you're not magical?"

Edward chuckled as he took the movie from Bella's hand and slipped it onto a tray that had emerged from the movie player and then hit a button so it would disappear back into the player. In a moment the picture on the TV changed to show a happy couple walking down a lane over and over.

"Well, if you're ready, I'll play the movie." Edward said.

"Just wait – I want to go make popcorn." Bella exclaimed and ran from the room.

"This really is very interesting" I told Edward, "I'm already learning so much…I suppose technology isn't as bad as it might seem, even if it keeps going out on you."

Edward's eyebrows drew into a frown as though he didn't quite understand what I meant. Perhaps I had used the wrong terminology. I thought about the lights flickering and going out yesterday…

Understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, we must have had a power outage yesterday. That's what you meant. I noticed my clock needed to be reset. That kind of thing doesn't happen regularly." I didn't push further. We would just have to see…

"So, marriage." I changed the subject. "You ready for that?" I supposed there would the same teasing about settling down in the muggle world as there would be in the wizard world. I knew he had heard my thoughts and would realize I was teasing so it surprised me when he answered very seriously.

"I have been ready to marry Bella since not long after I met her… She has been and will be my only love. My only worry is that I'll be able to take care of her…" a flash of feeling crossed his face as he said that, belying a heavy emotion boiling under the surface.

"What do you mean? I've never seen anyone treat their girlfriend as well as you treat Bella. I am sure you'll be fine…"

"It's not that.. it's-" but he stopped suddenly and there was an awkward pause before Bella burst back into the room with a bowl of popped corn. Now this was something familiar. I looked back at Edward. Perhaps we can finish that conversation later? I thought purposely. A look of relief passed over his face and he smiled, nodding. It was certainly interesting conversing like this.

We had watched the movie for about forty-five minutes when we encountered a problem. I was just getting into the story. It was like watching the story from a book, or a play, acted out in a real life setting, but on a flat screen. I was about to take back all my negative thoughts about technology when the screen suddenly froze and then turned black.

"What is going on, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure. It's practically brand new… just got it last spring." He played with the little black box Esme had referred to as a remote. After a few minutes it came back on. He flickered through a series of different pictures until he was able to start the movie from about where we it had ended… but no more then a few minutes passed when it happened again.

"Strange." Edward said as he got up and looked at the TV, playing with several cables in the back. In a minute the screen turned from black back to the picture. He stared it one more time. The movie played for about five minutes when it happened again.

"It must be a short somewhere." Edward said with frustration.

"That's okay… let's go up stairs and listen to music. You should see his music collection, Cedric. It's amazing."

We headed up to Edward's room on the third floor just down from ours. I noticed Sirius in his room, putting his things away as we walked by… I was amazed at the view from Edwards' room. It was much like mine with the floor to ceiling glass wall, except that he was on the corner. It was breath-taking.

"See, here is Edward's music collection." Bella pointed to a wall of thin cases. I looked back at Edward curiously.

"They're like the records you play at school. Only these are much smaller, have a lot more space for many more songs… and the quality is a lot better." He crossed the room in two strides, pulling one of the cases from the holder, popping out something that looked similar to the movie disk we had tried to watch downstairs and slipped it into the player. In a minute sound filled the room as though the musicians were right here.

"Wow" I exclaimed. I wished I had thought of something more eloquent.

"I know" Bella smiled. "Edward has a particularly good stereo system." She took Edwards hand and drew him over to the sofa where he sat and pulled her to his lap. I looked uncomfortably at them as I wondered if, perhaps, I should leave. In an instant, Edward shifted Bella to the seat beside him.

"Come, take a seat." He said, gesturing to the empty space on the end of the couch. I opted for his desk chair instead. I already felt a bit like a spare broom here. I relaxed in my chosen seat and closed my eyes enjoying the music. I loved music. I found it very relaxing. It was too bad I was tone deaf and couldn't sing a note. I was just getting into the movement of the piece when the room was filled with silence.

Edward was up in a flash looking over the system in confusion.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I heard Emmett bellow from downstairs. I guessed he had returned to his post and was in the middle of watching one of his sports games. In a moment, the music was back.

"I wonder if there is an electrical short in the house." Edward mused seemingly to himself… "Ah, no. Jasper says he already checked that… hmmm"

"Human moment." Bella suddenly declared and flashed from the room. Edward continued to look over the system even as the music played. After another minute or so it stopped again.

"WHAT THE-" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

Again, after a minute the music returned. Edward looked extremely puzzled and concerned as he looked over the system. He wasn't checking it anymore, he was thinking… clearly whatever was wrong was affecting the entire house. Again, after a minute the music turned off… and then back on again. He walked over to the wall by the door and flicked something there. The lights in the room turned on. He then went over to what looked like a small version of the TV downstairs and turned it on… and waited. Sure enough, in a few minutes not just the music, but the lights and the screen all flickered dark and then, after a minute, came back on.

Just then Bella burst back into the room. "I think I know what's going on…" She stuck her head out the door, "Now Sirius." She called. Immediately everything turned off.

A spark of understanding dawned on Edward's face. "Of course" he exclaimed… "The magic." He turned to me, "Last night, when we were driving home, Sirius performed the lumos spell, right?" I nodded, "That's what happened. The magic interfered with the car's electrical system – I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner. It's obvious."

I recalled, then, Dumbledore talking about magic interfering with muggle technology. It hadn't really been of any concern to me before. I had never been acquainted with muggle technology. Why would I have been? But it made sense. Just now Sirius had been putting his things away, using magic to levitate articles out of his trunk and bags to put them away in the chest of drawers.

"I guess we'll just have to find another place for you to practice your magic…" Edward chuckled in relief as the music filled his room once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Ch. 3 Secrets

"Okay, you have to swear not to breathe a word of this." Edward warned both of us as we walked out toward the back of his property the next morning. It was quite a ways. It took us twenty minutes to get to a stream, which we crossed on a series of stones that had obviously been placed for that purpose, followed by another ten minute walk… finally we reached a little cottage in the woods.

"Wow, who would have known this was here." Sirius said impressed, "It looks like a great hiding place. No wonder you keep it quiet."

"Well, that's not the reason. This is a gift for Bella… and me I suppose – for after we get married…" he said, "She doesn't know about it. It's a surprise… but I thought, for the next couple of months, this might be place you can come to practice your magic." He said brightly.

"So, we'll stay here?" I asked, a little concerned at just how many bedrooms there were in this little cottage. I would have guessed only one. "Won't Bella be a little suspicious when we aren't at the house?"

"No" Edward replied, "I was thinking you'd stay at the house, but you could come out here if you need to perform any magic."

Sirius and I shared a glance. He just didn't get how it worked. "Edward," Sirius tried to explain, "It's not like when you performed magic for a specific purpose. You chose to use it for a particular reason… Magic is a natural extension of who we are. We don't always consciously think of using it, it just happens."

Edward's brow furrowed as he took in that news… I tried to help him understand, "It would be like moving a body part, or breathing to you." I thought that might be a good example, since breathing was a natural reaction for him, though not absolutely necessary… we can refrain from performing magic if we needed to, but it is uncomfortable.

Understanding dawned on his face at that. I wondered it was my words, or my thoughts that helped him see. "It was your thoughts." He said, "like you said, breathing to me isn't absolutely necessary, but to choose not to breathe is uncomfortable… I get it." he smiled. "Well, I suppose until Bella and I return from our honeymoon, you could stay here…"

"Edward, I don't want to do that," I interrupted his offer, "This is supposed to be your special place. I would feel like I was intruding."

Sirius looked at me and back to Edward, "The location really is ideal, but like Cedric says, this is a lovers retreat – not a place for two bachelors…"

He sighed, "Well it was a thought." I could see the wheels turning in his mind considering possibilities.

"Listen, like I said… or thought. Magic isn't absolutely necessary. We can choose to not use it. Because I've been underage, I've been choosing to not use it for years now. It comes a little more easily for me then Sirius… but I'm sure we can manage."

He nodded, but I could see he was still thinking of the possibilities as we walked back to the house in silence. Not long after, he left in his silver car to get Bella from her home in Forks.

I was starting to adjust to the time zone and began to wonder what was going on outside the large picturesque yard of the Cullens… I wished I could just take my broom for a ride to scope out the town, but that wouldn't be allowed even back at home. But maybe I could fly in this area… It was primarily forest all around.

"Esme" I began as I walked into the house. I had discovered it was easy to get anyone's attention by simply stating their name at a normal volume. She quickly descended the stairs.

"Yes, was there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if it would be alright to ride my broom around the yard. I just need to get out for a bit."

"Of course, dear." She replied, "you're probably beginning to feel cooped up in this house. Edward should have offered to take you into town."

"I think Edward was preoccupied…" I commented, thinking of his pensive mood after we visited the cottage.

"Ah, well, he does seem to get that way around Bella." she smiled in pride and joy. I didn't bother to try to correct her assumption. She was probably correct about that too.

Catching our conversation, Sirius joined me with his broom. In a minute we had taken off into the sky. A moment later I heard the whistle of a ball fly past my head and I momentarily thought someone was playing Quidditch. I looked around to discover Emmett and Jasper looking up at me with keen interest. I flew closer to see what was up.

"We were wondering about playing catch" Jasper smiled.

"Catch… with you?" I asked.

"Yep – and you… on brooms…" Emmett grinned. "I thought maybe we'd test out your skills."

Well, this sounded like fun… almost like some of our Quidditch practices… "Alright, but I warn you, I'm pretty good."

"Oh, we'll see about that" Jasper grinned pulling out a bag of large white balls the size of grapefruit… really, did they think they had any chance of me not getting them? I began to anticipate the game…

Without notice, Emmett grabbed one of the balls and hurled it into the air so fast I almost couldn't see it… but I had the trained eye of a seeker… in fraction of a second I was off, following the trajectory as it flew, curving slightly back down to the earth. With little effort I caught it as I heard laughter bellow out from the meadow I'd left behind. I'd traveled quite a bit further then I realized as I saw another ball launched out in a different direction. Without thinking I was after it, following its course and snatching it before it hit the ground. I looked back to see where the next one was heading…

Sirius jumped into the game. He was fast as well, but perhaps not quite a nimble on his broom. He would have made a good beater, I thought. After about 15 balls, Jasper called us back in.

"Okay, let's up the ante a little… those were softballs… these" he pulled out another bag, and held up a ball about the size of a small orange "are hard balls…" he grinned as Emmett grabbed one and in an instant I was off again following the path of the ball as if it were the snitch and I was about to win the Quidditch cup for my house…

The smaller balls provided a little greater challenge as they were more difficult to see and Emmett could throw them with greater speed. After a bit, they called us back in…

"All right, now we're going to try some golf balls." Jasper grinned as he pulled out a small bag of balls the size of a snitch and a large metal instrument. "I needed to do some driving practice anyway…."

In a moment he had swung the club and the tiny white ball disappeared into the sky. It took a little more time to pick it out before I was off after it. These balls flew fast, far and were a definite challenge… over the course of the next several minutes I actually missed two of the 15 Jasper and Emmett hit… I would have to practice more on that…

It was a great way to blow off steam and by the time I returned to them I was feeling much more settled and happy. I saw Edward and Bella waiting when I landed.

"I think I'm going to roam around a bit – see what is going on around here." Sirius exclaimed as he shifted into his dog form and loped off.

"So, all the wedding plans figured out?" I asked as I walked back with Edward and Bella. I realized immediately it had been the wrong thing to ask.

"ARGE!" Bella moaned, "Alice is driving me crazy – fittings, revised invitations, new lists, arrangements… I thought this was all figured out last year."

Edward just smiled as we continued walking.

"I wish I had taken up Edward on his offer to visit the Justice of the Peace in Scotland." She spouted with frustration.

I was surprised to hear that, "Would you have really gone off and done a civil ceremony, with no one there?" I couldn't imagine it myself. When I finally found that person… correction, when I finally found another person, other then Bella, to marry, I wanted to let everyone know. I quickly checked Edward's expression as I realized what I had just thought. He was carefully placid, a sure sign that he was hiding his true feelings… He smiled at that last thought.

"I wanted to… All I want is Bella to be mine, forever. And I know weddings aren't her thing."

"Really?" Most the girls I knew – that seemed almost all they could talk about. I had even seen copies of Wonderful Witch Weddings in the Hufflepuff common room as girls as young as 13 ooo'd and aaa'd over the wedding robes and picked out their colors.

"I hate crowds and being the centre of attention." She replied blandly. Of course, I already knew that… "And my parent's marriage didn't exactly end on the best of terms."

Ah, I see… She didn't have good role models to follow in that department. I supposed that would make it somewhat difficult to be excited about marriage. But she seemed to have no doubt about Edward… I eyed her speculatively as she looked up at him… No. The look in her eyes said it all. Like Edward had said, there had been and would be no other.

We weren't even in the house when we heard Alice's musical voice call down the stairs, "Okay, Bella… we have more details to iron out… did you get a hold of Hermione?" as she ran down the stairs to get a hold of Bella and drag her away.

"Yes" she frowned, "And she says she can come, though it would be easier if we had a Port Key set up."

"I was thinking of that myself." I offered, "I wrote to Dumbledore yesterday to discuss the matter of setting one up. Getting hooked up to the Floo Network is unthinkable. It is too tightly regulated by the Ministry of Magic and, besides, you don't want just anyone showing up in your fireplace. It might take a few favors, but I'm fairly sure we could set up a secret Port Key."

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Cedric. Let me know, okay? And then I can let Hermione know… she is already stressing about going back to school, and assignments… I am so glad to be done that part of my life." She smiled.

I realized I was glad too. Right about now I should be looking at the list of summer holiday assignments and beginning my reading for the next year. It was a relief to realize that I was completely free of that chore.

A moment later, Alice's patience gave way and she was hauling Bella up the stairs, leaving Edward and I alone. I recalled the start of the conversation from yesterday and wondered if now would be a good time to continue… As I searched for the words to ask him if he wanted to talk he smiled wryly and motioned over to the living room…

"So, what's up, Edward?" I asked, not quite sure how to start what I guessed was going to be a heavy conversation.

He looked suddenly very nervous and I realized I hadn't really seen this side of him before… Sure, he had looked nervous before the tasks, but this was different. That was a nervousness before doing something and hoping you'd be successful. This was almost a consider running away for your life nervousness. "Are you having cold feet?" I asked.

He smirked a little. "Not, not in the sense you mean anyway… I have never been so sure of anything in my life… I am more afraid of what might happen after…"

I looked at him, puzzled over what his sentence meant. Was he afraid of marriage? That didn't make sense given what he'd just said about his dedication to Bella… What could it be then? What came after the wedding…? …Oh. The realization hit me like a bludger in the side of the head… Was he worried about the wedding night?

He nodded slightly. "Well, do you know?" I wasn't sure how to ask him if he knew what was involved. I couldn't imagine he didn't know, though the details were purely academic to me.

He chuckled then as I realized he had heard my musing… So, then, why are you asking me, I thought purposely, It would seem I know about as much as you…

He smiled, "I didn't know… though I guessed that might be the case. I couldn't see any past relationships in your mind…"

Well, I'm not sure how much I can help you then, I thought, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. I tried very hard to not think about what that would entail, out of respect for him, and for Bella. She wasn't mine to fantasize about and I'd never spent much time in that particular pursuit.

"I think I can figure that part out… I've been around long enough, read enough books, seen enough movies… plus living with my family and having perfect hearing and mind reading abilities that are hard to turn off… I'm worried about Bella. About hurting her."

It hadn't occurred to me, but of course. He was incredibly strong. I had realized that when we wrestled. He had toyed with me every step of the way. A part of me had sensed there was a much greater power he was holding back. Was it possible, in the height of passion, that he could loose control and hurt her.

The sudden movement of his head hanging toward is lap told me that was exactly his worry. I don't know what you think I can help you with. I directed my thoughts toward him. This seemed easier.

"I don't know either. I guess I just needed someone to talk to…"

"What about your brothers." I suddenly said out loud, "They would know what to expect. Maybe they can help you."

"I suppose it can't hurt to ask them" he replied. Then he brightened, "Yes, you're right. Of course… Thank you."

"By the way, how long have you been around?" It was something I had wondered about from time to time.

"I was born in 1901. Carlisle found me in 1918 dying of Spanish influenza and changed me…" he said quickly, looking up at me suddenly to see my reaction.

"Well, I figured you were older. From what I know about vampires, they can be hundreds or even thousands of years old…"

He seemed visibly relieved... but it made me wonder, "So, in all that time there has been no other?" It seemed hard to believe he had waited so long.

"No one else. I thought that part of my being was lost… Bella brought me back to life."

"Edward, I know you two are right for each other. It was like you were destined to be together. And you know my feelings, how I have thought about Bella, so you know I'm not just saying this. There are no mistakes in this world. I believe things happen for a reason… I am sure everything will work out fine."

It seemed to settle his nerves somewhat to hear that, and I really believed it. As much as it pained me, I knew she was meant for him… "And Edward, I'll try my best to control my thoughts on that day – so it can be a happy one for you."

"Thank you."

A tapping at the window drew our attention then. It was an owl! I quickly opened the window to let it in and relieved it of its letter. It was from Dumbledore.

_**Dear Cedric,**_

_**So pleased to hear you've arrived safely and are making yourself at home with the Cullens. I have a few thoughts on places to locate supplies, but I shall be visiting myself in the very near future, so we can investigate those possibilities together. I shall be setting up a Port Key for our own travel back and forth and shall arrive with thus in the next few days.**_

_**Remember it is absolutely imperative that you keep your identity and your mission a secret. I don't have to tell you how important it is to the Wizarding world that we keep our existence hidden from the muggles. Please be careful.**_

_**Best wishes,**_

_**Dumbledore.**_

I frowned as I considered his warning. Had it been wise to fly so freely on my broom? What if I had been seen? I supposed I should be more careful. Then I recalled what he had said in the first part of the letter and turned to give Edward the news.

"Dumbledore is coming in a few days." I immediately shared with excitement. It seemed so long since I'd seen him last though, in reality, it had been less then a week. "And he's going to make a Port Key."

"That should make Sirius happy." Edward grinned, looking just as excited as I felt.

"Is he really?" I heard the voice of Bella behind me. She looked even more beautiful then usual. I really need to stop noticing that. It looked, though, as if she had been made up. Her face flushed red at the attention.

"Trial run" she said pointing at her face and hair. "Alice insists that practice makes perfect, though I don't know what she's expecting…"

Edward rose and walked across the room as if I had disappeared. I saw him draw her into an embrace before I looked way to give them some privacy. I waited for a minute… I didn't hear any sign they had ended their embrace. Should I look? It seemed rude, but I wasn't sure… I heard Bella gasp for breath and thought was safe. Ah no… not so much… I picked up a book that was sitting on the coffee table and flipped through it. Lovely photographs of the boreal forest of this region… I glanced up quickly. What was he doing to her? I said it would be okay, but that didn't mean to start right here and now in the living room.

I heard a chuckle from Edward. "Sorry, Cedric… I get a little carried away sometimes." I looked up at them; noticing Bella's flushed expression, messed hair and rumbled clothing… It made me ache inside, seeing what they had… wondering if I would ever find the same. I wondered why I hadn't seen as much of this side of their relationship at school. I guessed I hadn't been around them as much in the comfort of their own home – that is after they had come clean about their relationship.

"I suppose I would do the same, were I in your shoes." I smiled. "So you got a hold of Hermione?" I changed the subject.

"Oh yes, this morning… It was late afternoon for her though… She was at her home, which is so convenient. At least she has a phone. She had already made plans to visit Viktor and her family has a holiday planned, but she said she can make it for the wedding. With Dumbledore coming – and bringing a Port Key… that's just perfect."

"Hey, do you want to go for a drive?" Edward asked suddenly, "We can show you around town, let you know where things are… I'm sure you've been feeling cooped up here at the house."

I wondered if Esme had told him, or if he'd read it from my mind. Either way I was glad go. "Sounds good… will we take your silver car?" Bella laughed her most adorable laugh – I seriously needed to stop noticing things like that. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just so used to these guys and Jacob. They all know their cars. So to hear you call it the silver car – making reference to it by color, is just kind of funny."

I didn't get the humor. The car was, in fact, silver.

"It would be like you having a Nimbus 2001 and referring to it as the brown broom." Edward tried to explain.

Well, when he put it reasonable terms like that, it was much easier to understand. "So what would you refer to your car as?"

"I would call it a shiny silver Volvo." Bella offered.

"I would call it a Volvo S60R." Edward explained, "though it's not my baby…would you like to see it?" he grinned.

"Sure." I offered…I suppose if this was the Nimbus 2001, then his baby would be…

"A Firebolt." He replied excitedly… He knew his brooms. He must have been paying attention during his year at Hogwarts. He lead us to a building to the side of the house with a several large doors. Opening the door, I saw several different cars – his silver Volvo, er, S60R, a small yellow one and a larger red one that looked like something I might have seen in London. There was a larger sleek black car with dark windows and then, lastly, a car covered in a large cloth at the far end. He pulled it back with a flourish.

"It's an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," he said as his eyes caressed the exterior of the automobile. He clearly loved this car. "It's the fastest, most responsive automobile I've ever had the pleasure to drive…"

I supposed I'd feel the same way if I had a Firebolt. This was something I could relate to. He looked at it a few moments more and then, sighing, he covered it again.

"It's too conspicuous for Forks." He said, "In a larger center, perhaps, but here…"

He led us back to the Volvo. We spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening driving around Forks. They pointed out the local supermarket where they purchased food. That, at least, was something I understood, though I'd never had need to visit one. Then they pointed out the high school they had attended before coming to Hogwarts. It was strange to see it – several smaller brick buildings – no turrets… very muggle. After showing me a few other local sites, he stopped in front of a house.

"This is where Bella lives with her father Charlie. I thought maybe you could meet, but you need to know… Charlie has no idea about me or the rest of our family. He thinks we spent the year at the University of Edinburgh in an exchange program."

I groaned, not another secret… "Okay"

"Are you sure?" he asked, "We don't have to meet him."

"No, it will be fine. I just don't like lying."

"Me neither." Bella said, "I'm not very good at it."

"Bells" we heard a cheerful but gruff male voice from down the hall as we entered the house. "Have you come to make me dinner?"

"In a minute, Dad" she laughed, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"Hm?" He glanced back at us from his seat in the living room. He was watching some sporting event on TV. With a touch of dismay I realized I had no idea what the sport was. I wondered what I would say to him.

"Dad, this is Cedric Diggory. We met him at school last year." She introduced me. I noted that she carefully didn't lie, but also left the impression she wanted to.

"Good to meet you, Sir." I said offering my hand.

"Yep" He looked carefully at me and then at Edward. The similarity must not have been lost on him. "Cedric Diggory? Where are you from?"

"England" I replied.

"So are you any relation to-?" he glanced at Edward.

"No, Sir." Edward jumped it, "That is, not that we are aware of… though the similarity is uncanny."

"I'll say… So, Cedric, is it? What brings you to Forks?"

"Well, right now I'm visiting the Cullen's." I replied.

"And after that?"

"I am going to learn more about mug… ah, American culture."

That drew a snort from Bella's Dad, "Hmm. Well, good luck with that." He said turning back to the TV. I supposed that signaled the end of the conversation. I followed Bella and Edward into the kitchen where Bella began putting together a meal for her father. She was fascinating to watch as she quickly threw various items into a pot. Edward stood close by, helping when called upon. I just watched the carefully choreographed dance from a chair at the table.

"Well, we'd best be on our way." Edward announced when the meal was ready.

"See you later?" Bella whispered.

"Most definitely." Edward chuckled back and pulled her into another embrace. I began making my way out of the house.

"Nice to have met you Mr. Swan" I called as I exited the front door and headed to the car. I didn't hear a response and I didn't imagine I got one. Bella's dad seemed to be a man of few words. Edward joined me after a moment and we returned to the Cullen house, where I didn't have to keep secrets from anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 4: Driving Lessons

"Hey Cedric, come check this out." I heard Emmett's excited voice call up the stairs. "Bella's getting her new car."

New car? Hmmm. Wonder this is about. I quickly dressed and headed downstairs. Sirius was already in the front year.

"That is her new car?" I looked incredulously at what appeared to be a very worn, very old truck. I had at least learned the distinction between car and truck by watching a few sporting events with Emmett… He seemed to not only know each model, but the particulars of their engines, handling and ability to handle rugged terrain. I was impressed until Rosalie joined us… now that girl knows cars.

Emmett chuckled at me, "No, that's her old truck. It finally "died"" I wondered what the purpose was behind his flexing the first two fingers of each had. "Rosalie paid it a visit the other night – her wedding present to Edward." I had the feeling I had completely lost the meaning of some inside joke. "That is her new car." He pointed to a sleek black, very nice looking car… a sedan I recalled the term from one of the conversations with Emmett and it is seemed an apt term for this automobile.

"Wow, it looks nice. What is it?"

He coughed out a laugh, "A Mercedes Guardian." Then he broke out into loud guffaws.

"What is so funny?'

"Well, Edward tends to go overboard when it comes to Bella." Jasper explained as Emmett doubled over in laughter, "This isn't the kind of car you get for your fiancée, it's the car you get for a Middle East diplomat… or an arms dealer… bullet proof glass, four thousand pounds of body armor, fire resistant…"

"Well the fire resistant part would be handy for Edward at least." I pointed out.

Jasper smiled back at me, "The point is, it's indestructible…"

"But, won't she be kind of indestructible, you know… after…"

That brought on a fresh round of laughter from Emmett.

"Oh, this is just the 'before' car… it's really just on loan. He bought her something a little more sporty for after…"

"Does he really think this is necessary? I mean, she has been here for him all year at Hogwarts. She's a strong woman…"

"PFFT" Emmett sputtered, his laughter moving to an entirely new level, "strong… have you seen her in action? She is the clumsiest person I've ever seen… She's lucky she's still alive."

Okay, he was right about the clumsy part. I'd never seen someone trip over their own feet as much as her, but still, a bullet proof car? Who did Edward think was going to attack her?

Noting my incredulous expression, Jasper explained, "You have to understand – first of all, Edward is exceedingly over protective. He's existed for over a hundred years before finding Bella… so that's got to have an impact. And she hasn't exactly been free of attack over the course of their relationship – first she was attacked by James, a sadistic vampire with a gift for tracking, then when Edward left her, she took up some extreme sports and Alice had a vision she had jumped off a cliff. Edward ended up in Voltare and Bella had to save his life. The ended up face to face with the most powerful and deadly vampires in the world. Then, if that wasn't enough, James' mate, Victoria has made several attempts on her life, including coming at her with an army of newborns…"

What? Why had I never heard any of this before? Was the girl seriously cursed… I looked over the car with new appreciation. "Well, it might be a bit much, but I guess I can understand…"

Emmett continued to chuckle off to one side.

Bella's response to the car was remarkably understated. Actually she seemed embarrassed at the extravagance of it, only driving it when Edward wasn't available to go with her. But the whole discussion about cars got me thinking.

"Edward," I asked one day, "If I'm going to do this – to approach the other vampires, I'm going to need a way to get around, and I don't think a broomstick is going to be practical. Can you teach me to drive?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, "let's take Bella's car – you can't hurt it."

I fully expected that we'd get into the car, he'd show me a few things and I'd smoothly move the automobile down the long driveway, ease it out onto the motorway and accelerate, keeping it in perfect control…. I had taken to a broom like a natural, why should this be any different.

"Cedric, this is an automatic. It is easier to learn to drive on, but you might eventually want to try a standard. It's much more fun." He started pointing out various instruments using terms like tachometer and speedometer… I was completely lost. "You know what, that isn't important now. We're not going to leave our property anyway. Let's just start with the basics. There are two pedals by your feet. The larger one in the centre is the brake. You use that to stop. The one on the right is the gas. You use that to go. The wheel you turn to the right or the left depending on which way you want to go… Let's try just moving forward. Put your foot on the brake." I promptly put my left foot on the brake as it seemed natural if the gas peddle was on the right. "Okay, now I'm going to put it into gear. Now let your foot off the brake and start applying some gas." As I slowly let my left foot off the brake, my right foot began pressing the gas peddle. The engine roared and then, suddenly we were flying forward.

"STOP, STOP, STOP" Edward yelled. I slammed my left foot on the brake. The engine roared. "Take your foot off the gas." He said in alarm. I did and the car returned to a soft purr. He sighed deeply, "Alright, Cedric. I should have told you. Only use your right foot."

"But if I use my left I can have one foot on each peddle."

"That is, precisely, the problem… You can't have both the brake and the gas on at the same time. It's one or the other… plus if you learn to drive a standard you'll need your left foot for the clutch." Though the look on his face seemed to indicate his doubt that would ever happen.

"Okay, so right foot only."

"Yes. Let's try it again," he began as he eyed the landscape. We weren't very far from a clove of trees. "This time, just lift your foot off the brake. I'm going to steer in another direction to give you some more room." I followed orders. The car slowly crawled forward as he turned the wheel several times. In a moment we were facing toward the wide open field, crawling forward."

"Okay, now, very gently give it a bit of gas." I supposed that meant step on the gas peddle a little bit and so I moved my right foot which had been covering over the brake peddle to the right and applied a little pressure to the gas peddle. The car sprung to live. It was moving… I was driving! It started picking up speed…. The end of the clearing was coming into view. "Okay, turn, turn…" his voice called out with a hint of concern. I froze. Turn? Which was which? If I turned the wrong way I could end up in the trees beside me. I panicked. Do I turn it this or that, I wondered staring at the steering wheel as if it could give me the answer I sought.

A flash beside me caught my attention and instantly Edward's arm had shot out to the steering wheel and cranked it to the left. The car moved along wit the move. Oh, I see. If I turned it clockwise, the automobile turned right. If counter clockwise, it turned left. I put my hands on the wheel and Edward released it to my control. When the trees began to get close I turned the wheel sharply to the left.

I felt the world momentarily spin as the backend of the car slid around and a cloud of dust filled the air. "Take your foot off the gas." Edward said beside me. I immediately complied and the car slowed down to a crawl. "Now apply the brake." I did and the car stopped entirely. He moved the stick that had "put it into gear" and sat back in his seat. I really wished I could read his mind at the moment. Or maybe I didn't. Did I really want to know how bad I was?

"You're not doing all that bad." Edward answered my unspoken question. "Considering you've never operating anything like this…" he paused and thought for a moment. "I have an idea, let's go back to the house… I'll drive."

We quickly switched places and he guided the car around the yard, back to the front of the house and led me inside to the TV room. "Hey, Emmett, how about an intermission in your basketball marathon?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I've been sitting here non-stop for 24 hours now – probably should get up before I turn to stone." He grinned, "What's up?"

"I thought I might use the PlayStation to teach Cedric about driving. He needs some practice on a steering wheel. I was thinking, maybe, Burnout Paradise."

"Excellent choice, can I watch?"

"Um" he looked at me hesitantly. I wasn't sure I wanted to be subjected to this level of humiliation. I had already demonstrated my apparently lack of coordination in the yard, creating a dark c shaped mark where I had spun the car on the Cullen's otherwise perfect lawn… "Perhaps later, Emmett – like you said you could use a walk."

"Ya, right." He said.

"Okay, Cedric, here is what you do. This is like a steering wheel. Try to drive your way along the streets in the game. I've put it on the basic setting without any traffic just so you can get used to the idea of using the wheel to move yourself."

I started moving on the screen, twisted the wheel and immediately crashed. Sighing, I reset the game and started over. This time I managed to stay on the road until the first curve. It was much harder then I anticipated. Where as moving on a broom was a natural extension of myself, this felt like moving an entirely separate piece of equipment. It was… unnatural. I gained a new admiration for the ease at which Edward navigated the roads and highways at fast speeds, often without looking at the road.

After an hour, and 163 crashes later… Edward conveniently kept track, I finally made it through one round and I felt like I was beginning to get the hang of it… I could sense how much of a turn was needed to move the car and when to let off after a turn to straighten out without over-correcting.

"So, do you want to try the real thing again?" Edward asked. I wasn't so sure. I didn't want to destroy his fancy new car – or rather Bella's fancy new car. "The car is indestructible," Edward reminded me. Oh yeah. Forgot about that.

"Okay, Edward, I'll give it another try." I replied, resigned to making a fool of myself, yet again. The car was still stopped in front of the house where we'd left it. I got in the drivers side while Edward moved around and got in the seat beside me.

"Here's the key. Put it in the ignition – that slot over there…no right there…yes, now turn it and the car will turn on… okay turn a little further…okay it's on, you can let go…" he cringed as the engine seemed to make a scraping sound. "Alright, put your foot on the brake and we'll put the car into gear. You see that handle there, you move it until this shows D for drive."

"What are the other letters for?" I asked.

"R is for reverse, which means when you press on the gas, it will go backward." I couldn't imagine wanting to try that, "N is for neutral, which means it can be moved, but car is not in gear – it won't go in any particular direction. The other ones – well, let's not worry about that. What you want to do is put it into D for drive."

I followed his instructions and waited.

"Alright, now like before, slowly take your foot off the brake and then apply a little gas… a little more… okay now you're going."

And I was. I was easing out of the driveway and onto the lawn that surrounded the house.

"Now, try steering around the edge of the lawn until you come back to the front of the house." He said confidently as if I could even accomplish that. I hadn't even made it a quarter of the way around last time. But this time, I had a much better sense of how the car would respond when I turned the wheel. It was still a lot different then the video game. It was flat and I couldn't actually feel myself moving, but this was a vast improvement on earlier. When I actually made it back to the front of the house I applied the brake without Edward telling me and looking up at him in relief. Then, in my relief, I took my foot off the brake and we were heading for the porch.

"Stop!" Edward exclaimed and I hit the brake just before I took out the flower beds in front of the porch. "Okay, before you take your foot off the brake, put the car up to the P for park." He breathed a sigh of relief when the car was safely in park.

I looked up then to 6 pairs of eyes watching me from the entrance way. Well, actually only 5 pairs of eyes, as Emmett was doubled over in laughter. Great – here I am supposed to be on a mission for Dumbledore to help save the wizarding world, and, instead I'm entertaining vampires with my driving inability.

"Sorry about that. I heard Emmett tell them when you reached the first corner around the house. You were doing well and I didn't want to break your concentration."

"You mean, they watched me the whole time?"

"Well, it has been quite a few years since we had the opportunity to teach someone to drive. It's kind of fascinating for them."

"But the lawn… won't Esme be upset."

"Oh, not at all… that's easy to fix. She is just so pleased you are here and learning to drive. She has sort of adopted the two of you…"

I looked back up then and noted Esme's beaming eyes down at me, reminding me of my own mother when I brewed my first potion, or had my first successful flight on a broom. I felt the warmth of acceptance and love...

"Okay, let me back up and you can try it again. This time, you don't have to stop in the driveway, though you may want to practice now and then. The goal is to try to make the transition as smooth as possible, so you don't get whiplash every time you hit the breaks."

We momentarily switched places while Edward put the car in reverse and brought it back into position in the driveway. I couldn't imagine ever getting to the point were I could manage that. Then we switched back and I started another lap around the yard. I tried stopping and starting a few times, learning to ease the gas and brake peddles into response without feeling like I was alternating almost hitting the windscreen and the back of the seat.

"Now, try moving it purposely – imagine you are taking a right or left hand turn" Edward encouraged after I had made four successful laps. That was a bit trickier, and a little hard to imagine as I was driving on a large open lawn, but I was beginning to get a handle on how the car moved… surprisingly, it didn't feel quite as unnatural as it had this morning.

"I think we're ready to try one last test for today," Edward said, likely noting the fatigue in my thoughts. Concentrating hard on this was tiring. "I'm going to have you drive down our driveway to the road. We can't risk you going on the road without a license, but you can drive on our property."

"You need a license to do this? What am I going to do about that?"

"Typically, you would take a written knowledge test as well as medical and vision screenings. If you pass it then you get an instruction permit, which allows you to drive with a fully licensed driver with at least 5 years experience as you are learning. Then, after 6 months you would take a road test to get an intermediate driver license which turns into a basic drivers license on your 18th birthday."

"What? I can't take that long to learn this… I have work to do for Dumbledore." I bowed my head on the steering wheel in dismay. How was I going to travel around to meet the other vampires if I couldn't even drive?

"Well, yes – but we have ways around that… but don't worry about that now – let's drive down the driveway."

I eyed the roadway reluctantly. It was narrow, seemingly too narrow for the piece of machinery I currently occupied. Would it even fit?

I heard a chuckle beside me. "There's more then enough room, Cedric, just give it a try."

Taking a deep breath I followed the series of movements I had been practicing for the past few hours. I pressed down on the brake and put the car into drive. Then easing my foot off the brake and onto the gas I pulled away from the house, only instead of turning onto the lawn I followed the path through the trees.

I went much slower this time then I had before. It seemed like just as the road way got to the car, I felt like I was going to hit a tree. "Look further out ahead of the car – at least a three or four yards" I followed his directions and, strangely, it worked. After a few minutes I was at the end of the driveway facing the road. I eased the car to a stop and put it into park.

"Great, Cedric. Now, I'm going to turn it around and you can drive us back."

I wasn't positive I had the nerves for that, but if I was going to get through this, I needed to force myself to learn. On the way back it seemed much easier. I was less worried about each passing tree and I seemed to be going faster. It seemed like no time at all I was back in front of the house.

"That was actually not too bad," I commented to Edward.

"Great" he said, now go on in while I park the car.

I was reveling in the small victory of actually having made it up and back along the driveway without wrecking the car or, as it seemed would be more likely in this case, clearing a swath of trees, when I was attacked at the door.

"Here" Carlisle and Esme said, handing me a small wrapped package.

"Are you sure he should open it?" Jasper asked.

"This isn't Bella." Rose replied.

Alice's expression went blank for a moment, "Ah, no problem – he should be fine."

I puzzled at the exchange as I unwrapped the package. It was a small booklet titled, "Washington Driver Guide" and some official looking papers and a plastic card with my picture on it.

"This" Carlisle took back the papers and the card "I'll give to you once you've passed my testing process. I looked back at the card. It said Washington Driver's License. How did he manage….

"Don't ask" Jasper said, smiling.

I had the feeling this gift didn't come cheap or legally.

"Don't you worry about it," Carlisle said calmly, "Believe me, when you have passed my test, you will be a better driver then 90% of the folks out there."

I vaguely wondered if I should just follow the traditional route. I could basically make it down the driveway.

"First of all, though, you need an instruction permit so you can practice on real roads. Read the manual… study it, and if you are ready, I can give you a written test tomorrow."

I smiled back at him, "All right" I agreed. This, I could do. It was just like school – study the material and write the test. How hard could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 5: How Hard Could it Be?

Oh my goodness, who could ever make sense of any of this? It was more complicated then Arithmancy…

The first part about road signs wasn't too bad. Most were intuitive and I had seen them on the motorways when we went to London, but then I got to 'checking your vehicle before you drive'… What was an exhaust system… or a suspension system? A braking system – that I understood… but how was I to know what smelt funny?

And what was with the lights… I recalled seeing tall poles with various color lights, but didn't know they had any particular meaning before. But now I knew, not only the color had meaning, but the shape and whether or not they flashed. How could you remember all this while your just trying to control the automobile? And the color of road signs was also important to remember…

And then I got to parking… yikes! How many different ways was there to park? The section on driving while drinking – well that made a lot of sense. I couldn't imagine how I was going to manage to do all this completely sober. I couldn't imagine giving it a try after a few glasses of wine…

I re-read the first several sections and started treating it like a review. I decided that I wasn't going to be able to make sense of a lot of it, so I tried for straight memorization of facts. I took out the pen and paper Edward had given me… it was quite convenient not having to dip the pen in an ink well every few words… and began making lists of things to memorize.

I got back through the first sections and moved on. That was when I hit Emergencies… I was worried about learning to do this driving thing… now I wondered if I wanted to learn… Sirius was right. Almost anything could go wrong. All the different possibilities for disaster were overwhelming. Any little thing and the automobile could careen out of control.

"How's it going?" Edward asked me. I wondered if he had heard my terrified thoughts, or perhaps Jasper had sensed my panic. Either way, I was in serious need for some encouragement.

"I don't know how you do all this?" I admitted, "There is so much to know and remember – all the rules – and I can't even control the automobile."

He chuckled. "It's not funny" I retorted.

"It's just that, even with my ability to remember everything automatically and my reflexes, it took some practice… of course when I first learned, cars were much slower and the rules didn't exist."

"And you're a vampire… how in the world am I supposed to get all this working at once?"

"Think of it this way, if muggles can figure it out, surely someone with magical ability can." He smiled encouragingly.

"I suppose." I put down my pen and rubbed my eyes. I was starting to tire, I could tell. I needed to get up and take a break. "Hey where's Sirius – maybe we can go for a fly again."

"You know, I haven't seen Sirius since yesterday. I assumed he was out running around, but…." He disappeared for a very brief moment and, before I could blink, was back again. "He hasn't been in his room since yesterday." He said frowning. "Esme, have you seen or heard from Sirius since yesterday?"

There was a momentary pause, "No, she hasn't seen him either."

"We'll go track him" Jasper said as he and Emmett showed up at the door to my room. "It shouldn't be hard. He left from the yard yesterday, after you and Cedric went for your first drive. The trail will be fresh."

"Okay." I replied, suddenly nervous for him. What if something happened? I suppose he had been taking care of himself for the past year, but still, I was concerned…

"Don't worry" Edward answered my unspoken fears, "He'll turn up. It probably just got late and, being in dog form, he just slept somewhere…" but his face didn't fully reflect the certainty of his tone. He had that carefully placid look that he usually wore when he was more concerned then he wanted to let on..

We tried to settle in down stairs watching some story on the TV, but I couldn't focus on the story. It would appear that Edward couldn't either. He was still…very still… like he had forgotten to move. We were about a half an hour in when he jumped up. "I think I'll go and get Bella. She was supposed to spend the day with her father, but it's after dinner now. He'll be watching TV." That reminded me I hadn't eaten since lunch, but I wasn't really hungry. I watched him leave without another word and considered what I might do about dinner.

Whatever we were watching continued to play as I sat there thinking… Where would Sirius go? He had no reason to be gone for an extended period of time and he wasn't normally irresponsible. Or was he? What did I really know about Sirius Black anyway? I realized I had no idea what to expect. He could just be out taking a break from everything for all I knew.

It didn't seem long before Edward and Bella returned. He must of told her what was going on because she was pretty quiet as she entered the room and sat down beside me on the couch. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

I just shook my head.

She got up and left and I continued my musing as to what might have happened. He could have, like Edward said, headed out and before he knew it, went too far to return by nightfall, and ended up sleeping somewhere. It would be easy enough as a dog. But maybe someone thought he was a stray and reported him to the authorities… Or, the thought made me sick, what if a wizard in North America recognized him and reported him back to the Ministry of Magic in England? Did the various Magical governments have extradition treaties? Or would they simply send the Dementors?

Jasper and Emmett interrupted my musings. "We followed his trail" Jasper said, "But he crossed the line. We followed up and down the boundary and checked in town – there's no scent of him…"

He crossed the line… what did that mean?

"We have a boundary" Edward explained, "between us and the werewolves…"

"What?"

"The Quellette tribe are werewolves… well actually not the type you would think of. They are more like Sirius. They can shape shift into a wolf, but one that is quite large and equipped with teeth and claws that can cut through vampire skin."

"And he crossed the line into their territory?" It was a new worry to add to my list.

"Yes, but they wouldn't attack him. They call themselves protectors. Their job is to protect humans from our kind..."

"Okay" but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Jacob would never hurt him…" Bella said definitively as she handed me a sandwich and glass of milk. I noticed Edward stiffen slightly at her strong defense of this Jacob and I wondered what was behind it.

"We made a treaty with Jacob's grandfather, Ephriam Black, back when we first moved to Forks."

"Black?" I asked, "You don't think they're related do you?"

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all shared bewildered looks.

"You know," Jasper said, someone chagrined, "I never even thought of it… but Black is a fairly common name."

He was right – it was… but that still didn't solve the mystery of what happened to Sirius.

"Hey, and where are Alice and Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Oh, they went on a little shopping trip. Rose apparently needs and entirely new wardrobe." Emmett said, eyes rolling. "I don't understand it at all – I mean, these things can be washed."

Jasper just shook his head and continued. "I'm not sure what more we can do, unless we want to risk crossing the line."

"I don't think Carlisle would be too happy about us doing that." Edward replied.

"We could just call down there." Bella suggested.

"And ask if a large black dog has been hanging around?" Edward said doubtfully.

"We could." She said with some irritation, "Or I could go for a visit."

"I didn't think you guys were on the best of terms before we left." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"We weren't really on any terms – he took off, remember? For all I know he isn't even back… but I could visit Seth." Bella countered.

"I suppose." But I could tell Edward wasn't excited about this new plan.

"She'd have to go without you I take it?" I asked. Edward nodded, "Without any of you?" I looked around the circle. They confirmed what I thought was probably true. "But I could go…"

Edward suddenly looked up brightly, "Yes, you could go."

Bella eyed him stiffly "I thought we were past all this."

"I'm not going to block you're going to LaPush. I accept that they are your family and I trust that they will try to keep you safe. That doesn't mean I have ever liked it, Bella. And, if Sirius is missing, then I would prefer you went with somebody."

She sighed, but it would seem she wasn't going to fight him on this, "I'll go call LaPush" she said as she got up to use the phone.

"Hello? Billy?"

"Yes, this is Bella… I know… long time."

"Not back yet, eh? I'm really sorry Billy. Have you heard any news at all?"

"Well, at least you've got that…"

"No, actually, I was wondering if you've, ah, seen a large black dog hanging around down on the reservation… He, ah, is sort of being missed."

She started to laugh, "Well, then, I guess I'll let them know… Thanks Billy."

"Ya, it's good to hear your voice too!"

She hung up. "Well, he was certainly more chatty then usual. I guess it's been awhile." She said more to herself then any of us. I noticed that everyone, other then me, was visibly more relaxed. I supposed they'd heard both sides of the conversation. "Well, Sirius is over there visiting Billy… it seems he just lost track of time and stayed over. He sends his apologies. He's not used to having people looking out for him all the time."

It made sense. He'd lived on his own all this time, with no one to answer to. He probably didn't even realize any of us would miss him if he disappeared for a few days. The tension I hadn't realized had manifested in my shoulders suddenly released with the knowledge that Sirius was fine.

"Well, since we're all here now, what if we took Cedric for a little driving practice." Jasper suggested grinning.

"That was exactly what I was thinking when we first realized Sirius was missing." Edward commented, "K1 Speedway?"

"Definitely!" Emmett cheered.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally in – sounds like fun!"

"Alright," I started, "I'm completely baffled. What are we doing?"

"We are taking you Go Kart racing." Emmett grinned. "Prepare to be owned!"

"Go Kart racing?"

"Consider it part of your muggle education." Edward explained, "Go Karts are small versions of cars, so you can practice your driving skills in traffic, but with much, ah, less disastrous possibilities." I recalled my attempt to take out the porch with Bella's indestructible car, "Plus, it is something muggles would do for fun…"

I supposed, for the sake of education and preparation for the mission, it was a good idea. Plus I couldn't deny that, despite my misgivings about driving, it did sound like it was going to be fun.

Very quickly we were in the silver.. er Volvo, and were speeding down the motorway. Now that I had actually tried it, I was more impressed with Edward's ability to guide the automobile quickly through the heavy traffic without as much as a swerve. It was a very smooth and speedy ride.

"Alright, so this is basically a really simple version of a car… just use the pedals and steering wheel. You don't have to worry about anything else… oh, and wear this." Jasper said as he handed me a helmet. I glanced over at Edward and Bella. He had her in a helmet and had added various pieces of what looked like body armor.

"Really, Edward, this is hardly necessary." She complained.

"Humor me, Bella…Besides, Alice would kill me if you had a road rash or bruise for your wedding…"

She sighed and allowed him to add some sort of chest protection. She looked more prepared to take on someone in a sword battle rather then a car race.

"You're so going down!" Emmett chuckled as he walked past me and settled into his car, no helmet. I supposed it wasn't going to add any protection. Edward had Bella all padded, protected and strapped into her Go Kart. I wondered at him letting her go at all, he was acting so protective. He settled himself into his own and Jasper got into his. We were the only ones on the track.

"Alright, let's go" Emmett bellowed as he 'pealed out' I believe the correct term was. Jasper followed quickly and was soon in a side by side race, occasionally bumping cars with him. Edward watched Bella pull away and shadowed her. I really hadn't noticed it before but he really was very over-protective.

I looked down at the vehicle I sat in. I remembered what Jasper had said. Just give it some gas. I took a deep breath and pressed down on the peddle. Three was only an increase in the sound and vibration. I went no where. I pressed a little harder... It barely moved and then rolled to a stop.

"You've gotta punch it." Emmett yelled as he roared past.

Punch it? I supposed that probably meant I needed to push the peddle harder as I couldn't imagine what good it would do to hit it with my fist. I stepped down hard on the peddle. It lurched forward. The sudden movement scared me so much I pulled my foot off the peddle.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, Edward just behind her. I realized they had all already been around the course once and I was still sitting here like an idiot.

"I'm just taking some time to adjust." I covered up.

"Okay, well, you have to press down firmly on the peddle, but only until you're about half way down."

"Thanks" I said, truly glad someone had given me some useful information. Edward smiled sheepishly. After they passed, I tried Bella's advice. I lurched ahead, but managed to keep going; smoothing out into steady speed… it was okay until I noticed a sharp turn ahead… I turned the wheel. :I only moved a bit.. I turned a bit more, but it was too late. I headed right into one of the straw bails that surrounded the track.

"Whoo-hoo, nice move." Emmett laughed, "Here, let me give you a hand."

Using exactly one hand he pulled out the back of the vehicle and spun me around. "There you go, you should be fine now." He grinned.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Oh, don't thank me yet." He laughed as he drove off. I took a few deep breaths. I can do this… I drove Bella's car, I can handle this. I pushed down on the peddle and soon I was off. Clearly these Go Karts required more forcefulness then the responsive Mercedes. At the first turn, I twisted the wheel dramatically. I over steered a bit, but quickly corrected and kept going. Yes, my first success. The next turn was better and then the third. It was then I noticed that something was terribly wrong as I looked ahead to the next turn to see Jasper, Edward and Bella driving side by side straight for me.

"Ahhh!" I exclaimed as I swerved to the side, burying myself in another straw bail.

"Cedric, why would you go the wrong way down a one way track?" Emmett laughed as he sped by the four of us, me in the bail, Edward, Jasper and Bella having stopped to provide assistance.

That was that, "Get me out of here." I said. I was out for blood… or at least honor. Edward pulled me out and set me in the right direction. I was going to catch up with Emmett if it was the last thing I did. Edward smiled grimly as I hit the peddle and flew down the tracks.

It was like Burnout Paradise, only now I was a little more aware of how these motor vehicles moved and I was properly motivated. I saw his car up ahead of me. I skillfully made each corner as I tracked him down. He became my snitch and I was closing in on him... except instead of my outstretch hand, I was about to ram him with my Go Kart.

We were on the verge of taking one of the more forgiving curves. He took it wide. It was my opportunity. I took the corner narrowly and with a slight burst of speed, cranking the wheeling a little harder then necessary as I passed him. The back end of my Go Kart swung out, ramming the side of his Kart. It worked beautifully! I hit his front wheel, forcing it away from the turn and, in an instant, Emmett was barreling nose first into the hay bail. Only, just then, his vehicle stopped suddenly.

"Nice try, Diggory! Now you're really going down."

I hadn't considered his faster reflexes and ability to stop the Go Kart before hitting the edge. I hit the gas and sped away. I quickly passed Edward and Bella who were making their way leisurely around the course. Ah, my reprieve.

"Hey Bella, want to race?" I asked.

"Sure!" she smiled, stepping on the gas.

I keep pace with her on each turn, each curve, Edward protectively shadowing us. His over-protectiveness was more then a little helpful right now. Emmett wouldn't dare come after me if it meant risking Bella's safety.

WHAM! I felt my head whip back as the Go Kart lurched forward. What was that? I looked back. There, on my tail was Emmett, grinning broadly. "What are you doing Emmett?" Edward was glaring.

"Just a little pay back – don't worry Edward…" he smiled, easing off the back of my Go Kart, then revving up to hit me again. So much for my plan. I should have realized that Edward wouldn't be able to keep Emmett from getting his revenge. I hit the gas and swerved into the lane in front of Bella, forcing Emmett to speed past.

"Nice move, but I was racing Go Karts before you were born." He said as he swerved to the side, ramming my car. My first thought was he was probably right. My second was the hay bail that my Go Kart was now stuck in, only this time, the back end of my Kart was blocking Bella's lane. The front of her cart hit my back end on an angle and she started spinning around as I was dislodged from the hay bail and spun in the opposite direction. Edward skillfully avoided both of us and slowed to a stop in front of Bella.

"Are you okay?" Edward called, running to her side.

She pulled off her helmet. She was laughing. "Oh Edward, I am having fun, okay? You should have seen Cedric's face though when he saw I was going to hit him… really Cedric, you looked so horrified…" she doubled over in laughter.

Edward tried to look upset, but the twitch of a smile at the side of his mouth gave him away. "All right, I get it… come on – let's race."

He eased up significantly after that… not that we all didn't know we couldn't touch Bella, but he actually let her drive without him shadowing her on ever turn… One thing I'll say for Emmett, I learned more about driving in the few seconds I was pursuing him, then the entire afternoon driving safely in the Guardian.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 6: Visitors

Sirius was back at the house when we returned.

"Welcome back. I see no one was too worried about my absence." He smiled as we piled out of the car joking and teasing each other.

"Oh, Sirius, we were plenty worried until we knew where you were." Bella smiled, "So, when did you meet Billy?"

"Well, actually, I met him a few days ago – after our game of catch in the yard… I went out for a run and ended up down at the reservation. I need to make contact at some point, but I figured I would check things out like any other town I've visited – get the lay of the land, until I saw something interesting…"

"You saw the wolves." Emmett grinned.

"Yes – one of the young men was running into the forest and, in an instant, he exploded into the largest wolf I've ever seen.. It was quite fascinating, so I started looking around a bit, checking things out. It would seem there are a number of them?"

"Yes, we're not sure of the number now, likely more then a dozen." Edward replied.

"That would make sense, given the number of paths and scents. They seem to circulate back to one of two houses – one had a lovely lady with a scared face. She was quite generous with her blueberry muffins…reminded me of Esme."

"And the other would be Billy Black's house." Bella guessed.

"Yes – it caught my attention, the name… but there were too many people around. So I came home and then went back the other morning, after you started your driving lessons. I listened to make sure he was alone, and then I shifted into human form and introduced myself. He was quite surprised at the name as well – invited me in for coffee."

I looked around and noted that I wasn't the only one listening with rapt attention to his story.

"So, what happened, why were you so late?"

"Well, Billy and I got talking, and it got late and, quite frankly, I'm really not used to living with other people anymore. For the past year, the only concern I've had was for Buckbeak. I guess I didn't think anything of it.."

"But how did Billy know about… well… when I called him I asked about a large black dog – how did he know it was you?" Bella asked.

"Oh, well… the first day I saw him, I was roaming around in my dog form. He knew I wasn't from the reservation – he seems to know every one and every animal down there. I had gone up to him once to listen in on his conversation and he pet my head… When I showed up the next day in human form – he just knew."

Edward chuckled, "Leave it to the son of Ephriam to recognize a fellow shape-shifter…"

"I wouldn't say what they do is shape-shifting." Sirius mused, "It's more like shape exploding. It really must be a nuisance. They can't even keep clothing on their back. I saw a few of them running around with packages tied to their legs… quite an annoyance."

"I hadn't thought of that. Why can you shift from a fully clothed man into a dog and back again?" Bella asked.

"I suppose it is probably because the processes are different. I use magic. It transforms my entire being including the clothes or other articles on my person into the dog and back again. What they do seems to be different. It is almost as if it is part of the make up of their bodies."

"Like their genetic code." Edward mused, "Carlisle did a chromosome test when he treated Jacob last year."

"If by that you mean it is part of their physical body, then yes." Sirius nodded.

"And their bodies run at a higher temperature." Edward said, mostly to himself.

"Even in human form?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm… and they do smell different. When I was roaming around, I could tell which humans were wolves from those who were not…"

"Yes, exactly," Edward grinned, "I hadn't thought of it before, but yes. The wolves smell… different, well foul actually. But Billy is fine. Where as you smell like a dog only when you are a dog – and it's a normal dog smell at that. When in human form you smell like you."

"Carlisle will be fascinated to hear this." Esme smiled, "but right now, do you need anything? Anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you ." Sirius said with a respectful nod of his head. Bella and I both followed suit.

"So" Alice said excitedly, "Did you find out if your families are related?"

"Oh, yes – the last name… We couldn't find a connection – not that we made an exhaustive study of it. His family has been here for many generations as mine has been in England… It could be nothing more then a coincidence."

"Oh." Alice seemed disappointed. There was a moment of silence when no one else was sure what to say, then Alice perked up. "Dumbledore is here!"

"What?" I asked. I knew he was coming, but for some reason I had expected some sort of announcement of his coming arrival. I supposed Alice just gave us that. "Where is he?"

"He's about to walk up the driveway."

We raced to the front entrance, waiting a few moments until we saw him emerge from the overgrown driveway.

"Dumbledore" Bella exclaimed as she ran out to meet him, throwing her arms around his waist.

He released a bellow of joyful laughter, "My dear Bella – what a joy to see you again." Then he looked up at the rest of us, standing on the front porch, "All of you, such a pleasure."

"Please, come in, Dumbledore." Esme beckoned just before she disappeared into the kitchen. He followed us into the house and to the living room where he made himself comfortable in the wingback chair in the corner.

"Here we are." Esme smiled as she brought out a tray of tea, cookies and a small candy disk with some hard dark pink candies, "We didn't have any lemon drops, but we had some Swedish berries I got once for Bella. I hope they're still okay."

"Very good, thank you my dear." Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling as he poured a cup for Bella, Sirius, me and finally himself. He sat back and enjoyed his tea and a cookie quietly while making idle chit chat. I had been around Edward and his family long enough that I could sense the others were somewhat agitated; wanting to hear what was going on.

"That was refreshing," Dumbledore finally said as he set down his empty cup and reached for a candy and popped it in his mouth, "Oh these are lovely." Then he turned to Sirius and I, "So how are your missions coming?"

I felt chagrin as I realized I had made no progress in meeting with any other vampires. What was I doing?

"I have established contact with the wolves." Sirius said, "I actually just returned from a visit with one of the Elders of the tribe."

"Well, that is excellent," Dumbledore said with a hint of surprise. 'And how are you adjusting Cedric?"

"Um, well… I haven't made any contact with any other vampires." I said hanging my head.

"I hardly expected that already," Dumbledore said kindly, "I was hoping you'd let me know how you were getting on learning about muggle ways."

"Oh… well" I considered what I could tell him, "Well, we learned about the affect magic has on muggle technology."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I imagine there is a story behind that, but let's continue. What else?"

"Edward has been giving me driving lessons, though I'm not sure I'll ever figure that out."

"Driving – that is impressive. How far have you gotten?"

"Well, I drove around the yard several times and down to the highway and back. And this afternoon I practiced on, ah, Go Karts."

"Splendid! I observed some Go Kart races years ago. Never tried it myself though…" he ended wistfully. "ah well, that skill will come in handy over here in North America. I'm afraid magical transport is limited here. Most of the wizards and witches do rely on muggle transportation in North America."

"Speaking of which, do you know where we can get supplies."

"Of course, we will make a trip to Seattle during my stay, but first things first – we need to set up a Port Key back to London. I would consider Hogwarts, but, well, let's just say that London is less suspect… the trick is for us to set one up under the Ministry of Magic's radar."

"Dumbledore, I wondered about that. Why wouldn't we just set up a connection to the Floo Network like we did last year." Jasper asked.

"Ah, yes – well a local connection is easily established though a regional authority – with which I have connections. However, to make connections over international boundaries, well that is tricky. I'm afraid that would come to someone's attention at the Ministry." He frowned as if there was more he wished to say, but refrained. "Of course, a Port Key is governed by the same regulations, but trying to keep control over all the Port Keys is quite an impossible task. Anyone can set one up and, since they are limited to two end points and could be practically anything, well it would take hundreds if not thousands of Ministry officials…" he chuckled at the thought.

"But can't you just do that apparate, disapparate thing? Or is it too far?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we could… physical distance matters not. We could disapparate in London and apparate in Forks – but you would have to be certain of where you were going to end up and who might be there when you reappear – which is why poor Sirius has to accompany you on the plane."

"Never again." he frowned… "I'll take the risk next time."

Dumbledore smiled, "Plus, apparation and disapparation take the concentrated use of magic, which is traceable by the Ministries of Magic. A Port Key is more discreet."

"So where in London is our Port Key going to take us."

"I've rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron under the name S. Maria, L. Nina and L. Pinta. The proprietor is trustworthy and won't ask questions."

Edward chuckled, "You certainly know your muggle history."

He smiled, "So we will set up the Port Key to transport to and from that room. Now we just need to know somewhere here we can transport from…"

"I have an idea about that" Edward smiled, "Come with me."

I was surprised when he led us toward the back of the yard, in the general direction of the cottage that was supposed to be a surprise for Bella. I shot a questioning look at Edward. What was he doing? He discreetly put his finger to his lips singling for me to remain quiet.

I realized why when we got to the area where we had to cross the river. The crossing stones were now scattered so that crossing was impossible without getting wet. Instead of crossing, we turned to walk along the river in the opposite direction. After several yards we entered a clearing where a wood cabin had been recently built.

"What is this?" I asked Edward.

"You needed a place to live and be able to use magic. It was a simple task to build a three room cabin with no electrical requirements."

"You built this for us?" I was shocked, "When?"

"We all worked on it over the past couple nights." He replied, and then paused, "Oh… I'm to apologize on behalf of Alice – she thought you should have had larger closets."

"Hardly – I am almost out of clean clothing as it is. I'll have to figure out how to use muggle washing machines." I replied, still astounded at the site before me – a cabin – a small house really, that had been built for Sirius and I over a few short days – well nights.

A gasp sounded behind me, "That will simply not do." I heard Alice's musical voice, "We'll have to take you shopping as soon as we can."

"Well, yes, I'll need to get some magical supplies." I replied.

"No, no, no – clothes, Cedric… and you too Sirius – you can't keep walking around in that long black cloak. If you're going to move among muggles, you need to have a lesson in fashion."

Bella giggled to one side. "Oh, you're in for it."

I wondered a bit about what that meant, though my attention was still focused on the fact that they built us a house… "This is too much." I gasped.

"We would have needed a place for Dumbledore to stay during his visits as well." Esme said, "We can't expect him to come all this way and not provide a place for him to rest… Besides it can be a nice retreat from time to time when we need some breathing room." She smiled at Carlisle who had just arrived, still dressed in his medical clothes.

"Well, are you going to check it out or what?" Emmett asked.

"I guess…" Sirius and I took a few steps toward the house. Dumbledore fell in behind us and we checked out our new accommodations. There was a small kitchen, with a sink, a wood stove, what looked like an ice box, shelving and a small table.

"We weren't sure about a fridge, but we found this old fashioned icebox. We can store things at the house for you if this doesn't work. I wasn't sure what you used for keeping things cold." Edward said awkwardly.

"We can bewitch the icebox to stay cold." Dumbledore advised.

There were three rooms, simply furnished with a bed, a bedside table, a desk, a good sized closet, despite Alice's chagrin and a bookshelf. And there was a living room with sofas and chairs, end tables and a coffee table. The entire place was made to seem rustic and quaint, but the furnishings, the flooring, and fixtures were all brand new. There were several large windows to let in natural light and the house was filled with kerosene lamps.

"There is a loft up here" Jasper pointed the way up a spiral staircase, "This might be an appropriate place for the Port Key. It is away from any line of sight from the windows."

"This is perfect." Sirius agreed.

Dumbledore pulled out a small object from his coat. It appeared to be an old planter pot with no plant in it. "This is going to be the Port Key. I only need to complete the enchantment. May I have a minute?"

We waited to one side of the loft quiet as Dumbledore completed his enchantments. "It is ready now." He announced after a minute. "And just in time… You have another visitor who is likely waiting to visit. Please give me a moment." And he took hold of the planter pot and immediately disappeared from site. In a moment he returned, with a frizzy haired girl facing away from us. She turned and I knew immediately who it was.

"Hermione" Bella and Alice exclaimed in unison.

"Bella.. Alice" She returned the excitement as they caught each other in a group hug.

"Oh, I am so excited you are here…we have so much to do" Alice said, "You need to be fitted for your dress and I have to run the wedding plans by you since Bella is entirely helpless in this department – and then we need to do some shopping!"

"What do we need?" Bella asked hesitantly…

"Oh, Bella – what don't we need… you are woefully lacking in almost everything you'll require for the, ah, honeymoon." Alice grinned mischievously.

Bella and Hermoine both flushed red at the statement.

"Cedric, are you blushing?" Emmett scoffed. Okay, so I flushed red with them.

"Well you guys can move in after dinner. It should be ready back at the house and I am sure you all must be hungry." Esme smiled.

"Actually, I'm more tired then hungry" Hermione said, "but I don't think I could sleep right now."

And so we headed back to the Cullen house. On the way, Alice settled the matter that Hermione would stay at the house with her since she was already used to living in a muggle house and, as she put it, Bella didn't have reasonable closet space for Hermione's things.

For the first time since I had come to Forks, the entire Cullen family, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bella and Hermione sat down at the large table in the dining room. I wondered why they had a dining room table at all. But it was a wonderful time of visiting and catching up on all that had happened since we'd last seen each other. I realized, then, that the last time we were all together was in Dumbledore's sitting room after the third task when everyone believed Edward was dead. That time seemed so long ago now.

When the last piece of blueberry pie was eaten and tea drunk, people began getting up from the table. "Alright, Cedric, are you ready to write your test for your instruction permit?" Carlisle asked.

In the excitement of everything that had happened, I had forgotten about the test.

"Oh, are you taking a test?" Hermione said excitedly, "on what subject?"

"Muggle driving. Edward is giving me lessons, but I have to pass a written test so I can get an instruction permit to learn to drive on the road."

"Oh, can I take it too? I started reading the driving manual in London. I thought it might be useful…"

"Sure" Carlisle offered, "Though the rules may be different here."

"Well, do you have a copy of the manual? I could read it tonight…"

"Actually, Carlisle," I started, "I would like another evening to review. Can I write it tomorrow?"

"Certainly – after breakfast I'll set you up here in the dining room… and I am sure we can print you off another copy of the manual. It's available on-line."

"Do you have Internet access here?" Hermione asked excitedly, "I love having access to it, though I have to be careful now. When I'm home with Mom and Dad, I use it all the time for research, though it is woefully delinquent of magical information."

"Internet?" I asked. I hadn't ever heard the term.

"Oh, Cedric, haven't you ever used the Internet? Let me show you? Where is your computer?"

"There is one in the library you can use." Carlisle advised.

"Here, let me show you." Alice cheered, herding us into a large room lined with darkly stained oak shelves filled with many old books. In one corner was a desk with screen like the one that was up in Edward's room which I thought had been a television.

"Do you have high-speed?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, we have a T line into the house."

"Wow! You must get amazing download speeds." Hermione responded in awe.

"Practically instantaneous to your eyes." Alice grinned, "Let me show you...This is my favorite site. It allows you to access some of the up and coming fashion designers, who will allow you to take their design, suggest your desired changes along with your measurements and they will prepare made to order pieces."

She demonstrated as she hit various buttons on a long flat box. Each button had letters of the alphabet on it and then spinning around another item that looked like half a large egg, occasionally hitting a button on it. Various screens flashed up on the large screen until she arrived at what must have been the appropriate screen. Then she touched the screen and moved various items around.

"See" she said when she was done. On the screen was a beautiful dress.

"Wow, I love how you took the bodice from the first design and the skirt from the second… changing the neckline… What is it for?"

"That is your bridesmaid dress." Alice said smiling.

"That… is for me?" she gasped.

I suddenly felt very superfluous.

"Absolutely. That is why I needed your measurements. The finished product arrived yesterday. We'll have to do final adjustments here, but now that you're here we have a lot of time."

"Well, I can't stay… but I'll come back just before the wedding."

"I know…" she smiled.

"So – Carlisle said the driving manual was available on line?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes... let me-"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "Let me find it…"

She replaced Alice on the chair and also began hitting the various buttons, moving the half egg shaped thing around until the screen resembled the cover of my driving manual. "Here it is" she said brightly, "I can just study it on here."

"Are you sure?" Alice said glumly, "there is so much to talk about for the wedding…"

Hermione looked up at her and then back to the screen. She was clearly torn between the desire to study for the exam she wasn't even required to take and pleasing Alice.

"We can print it off." Alice said hopefully.

"Alright – but I'll need time to review before tomorrow morning." Hermione gave in.

"Yaaa!" Alice clapped her hands, quickly hitting a few buttons and then reaching for another box off to one side and gathering up the pile of paper that it spit out. When she turned it over, I saw that it was a perfect copy of my driving manual.

"Do you want to use the computer?" Hermione offered, gesturing toward the box.

"Um" I replied… I had no idea what I would use a computer for, nor any idea how to use it. I stared between her eager face and Alice's. "Perhaps I should move into my new accommodations and review for tomorrow," I said. I would have to ask Edward if these computers and internet were commonly used by muggles.

"Alright." Hermione turned back to the computer as I turned to the door. In a moment they were behind me and, when I looked back toward the computer, I saw that the screen was black.

When I got to my room I saw that all my things were already gone. "They moved us in already." Sirius grinned, "Quite the anxious lot, aren't they… shall we?"

I returned to our new accommodations and took out the driving manual and review notes as I lay on my new bed and prepared for the exam I felt quite certain I was going to fail tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 7: The Driving Exam from… Carlisle

**Write a paragraph describing five different types of turns**… hmmm. I could only think of four. I listed each and gave a brief description on the piece of paper in front of me. I would just have to go back and see if I could remember a fifth later.

**Explain three commonly used methods for parking and in what circumstances you would use each.** Okay, at least I remembered three types of parking. I only hoped the three I remembered were the three common ones.

**List ten things you would look for when doing a walk around before getting in your vehicle**. Ten? There were ten? I was sure I was going to fail already and I was only on question 3.

**Draw a picture of each of the following road signs using the colored pencils to ensure accurate coloring**…

I was frustrated with my level of uncertainty as I worked through Carlisle's exam. Even more infuriating were the confident stokes of Hermione's pen on the paper from her place across the table from me. She wouldn't even be getting a license. Why was she writing the test? Was it only to prove how much smarter then me she was? It was particularly embarrassing as she was a full two years younger then I. I briefly wondered at the humiliation if she passed and I didn't. I could manage a lower mark, but that would be too much. I was sure Emmett would never let me hear the end of it.

"Oh, yes…" she exclaimed as she started scribbling away on her paper.

At times like this I wished I had an impressive growl like Edward.

In all it took me two and a half hours to complete Carlisle's knowledge test. Hermione was done after an hour and a half. I checked it over once and then shuffled the pile of papers together. In some ways, using these uniform individual pieces of paper was handy. At least I didn't have to fight with the curling at the end as I worked through the exam. But then putting them together in a neat stack was much more difficult then letting a scroll roll up at the end of the exam.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN" Bella's voice bellowed through the house. She sounded mad. I quickly grabbed my stack of papers and handed them to Carlisle who was standing at the door. Had he stood there the entire time?

I walked out of the library to where Bella was standing, cheeks flushed red, eyes flashing with anger. Edward descended the stairs with a bemused and yet hesitant look on his face.

"Yes love."

"Exactly what type of car did you buy me?"

"It's a black Mercedes sedan." He said calmly, "And I didn't purchase it – it's only on loan until… ah… later."

"Yes I know – that's what you said when you showed me this overly indulgent piece of machinery… what I want to know is – exactly what kind of car is this and why is it bullet proof?" she fumed

"A guardian. And it's not bullet proof, it's missile proof…" he tried to stifle his smile.

"Do you know how many people were staring at me as I drove through town to fill that thing with gas? A couple of guys at the station actually asked if they could take a picture with it. They thought I was someone special." She glared at him.

"You are someone special, love."

What came out of her throat was, actually, a fairly impressive growl, considering she wasn't a vampire. I tried to find my escape. I could retreat back to the library, or perhaps walk straight through the two of them and out the front door… I looked between the two of them… Um, library it is….

I could still hear the mumble of their voices, but at least I couldn't make out what they were saying… I wandered around the library killing time until I thought it might be safe to leave. I hadn't paid much attention last time I was here, as I stood in awe watching Alice and Hermione use that box in the corner to search the internet, whatever that was… The Cullens had a very impressive library – even a cabinet where some books were kept behind glass. It reminded me of the restricted section at Hogwarts.

Some of the titles looked like they were in Latin. That was something I at least recognized, though I couldn't read it. Finally, in my wanderings I came back to face the computer. Someone had left it on. The screen was mostly white with a large word at the top… Google and a box underneath. It looked familiar. I recalled seeing it when Hermione looked for the driver training book. I tried to recall the picture of the screen in my mind from yesterday. Yes, I was pretty sure this was it… and somehow she got the words Washington Driver Handbook in the little box. I looked down at the long flat box with buttons on it, each with a letter. That seemed obvious enough. If I pressed one of the letters it must put it on the screen. I looked around and found W and pressed it. Sure enough it appeared in the little box… I continued with the rest of the letters until the entire phrase appeared. That wasn't so hard.

But then she did something to make a list of options appear. I looked over at the half egg thing. Yes, I recalled them swirling it around. Maybe it was like a wand – a little swirl activated the box. I swirled it around. Nothing happened. I tried again… still nothing. But this time something caught my eye on the screen. I tried again watching the screen, noticing that, this time, there was a little arrow that moved. I tried to purposely move the half egg in one direction. The arrow followed.

Okay, so this moves the arrow, so what do I do with it? There were two other boxes under the one with the words I had created. One said Google Search. The Other said, I'm Feeling Lucky. I certainly wasn't feeling lucky and I didn't know what that would have to do with finding the same thing Hermione had found. I moved the arrow to point at Google Search. I had no idea what Google was, but search seemed pretty clear. Still nothing happened. There was a larger button on the half egg that I recalled them pressing once in awhile. I tried that. In an instant the screen changed and there was a list of different items. I assumed these were choices. The first one looked like the one Hermione had chosen. I moved the half egg to put the arrow on it and then pressed the button. The manual flashed to the screen.

HA! I thought. And yesterday I had been so impressed with Hermione. I'll bet she read a book to figure that all out and here I just figured it out on my own… Well, I guess not totally on my own. I basically followed what she did. I wondered if this was how Jasper had obtained my drivers license. I looked back at the screen. How could I go back to the Google page? At the top of the screen there were two arrows. I tried putting the arrow on the one that faced back and hit the button. I was back at the page with the list of different items… hmmm. I hit it again to get back to the first page. I clicked on the box where I had put the words and started hitting the buttons, but it only added more words. I wanted to change them… I noticed a button on the long box that read Backspace. I tried that. Okay, this erases what I already did. I erased Handbook and replaced it with License and pressed Google Search again… Well there it was, right under Washington Department of Licensing – Getting a license.

The screen changed again and now there was a list of words that looked like options. One read "Steps to Getting Your First License"… Was it this easy? I put the arrow on it and pressed the button. I had expected some sort of page where I could put my name and print out a license, but I was disappointed to se that it was just information on taking the test the normal way. Some words at the bottom of the page caught my eye, "Practice Test". I wished I'd known about that yesterday. Maybe I should try it now, in case I didn't pass Carlisle's test. Maybe I could still do it the normal way, like a muggle.

I pressed the button on that Practice Test and read the next page…what? 20 multiple choice questions? This was what a muggle had to do to get their instruction permit? I recalled the two and a half hour, 25 short and long answer questions test I had just completed. Maybe the questions were really hard.

I pressed the button on take the practice test. The first question was "On multiple lane roads, the far left lane is used only for: A All traffic that wishes to use it, B Buses and car pools, C Motorcycles or D Overtaking and passing another vehicle… I couldn't believe it. It was easy – the answer was D… I pressed on in and, sure enough, I was right…

I continued on to the next question.

When I had finished the twenty questions without a single mistake I was more then a little upset…

"Hi Cedric" I hard Carlisle say as he entered the room, "I marked yours and Hermione's exams."

"And?" I heard the tension in my voice.

"Well, you were close… but you didn't pass."

"And Hermione?" My level of annoyance was increasing.

"Well, normally I wouldn't want to share another student's results, but since she already knows and told pretty much everyone else…" I cringed knowing the answer already, "she got a perfect score."

I felt the tension rise in my shoulders and knew my face was flushed red in anger and shame.

"I see you found the Ministry site. Quite impressive. I assume you've never used a computer?"

"No." I said curtly.

"And you've completed the on-line test… ridiculous really – multiple choice test to determine whether you have enough knowledge to learn to drive a car."

My level of anger rose… this was the test I had just aced…

"Well, I decided that all you need to do is redo the few questions you did poorly on. Would you like to try now?" He said politely.

"Mmm" was all I could manage.

"Okay, here are your pages. Take your time… I'll come back and check on you in twenty minutes." He left the room to leave me in my fuming, angry state… I wasn't one who normally got angry or lost my temper. I had never yelled at anyone. The angriest I had ever been was when I found out Edward had lied to me about his and Bella's relationship and, even then, I didn't yell…

I looked back down at the pages in front of me. He had circled five of the questions I had scored low on. The rest actually looked like I'd done well. I checked the total mark. 75/100… That seemed pretty good. I looked over the five questions he'd circled, recalling more facts from memory to add to my answers. After twenty minutes he returned.

Quickly looking over my new answers he exclaimed, "Ah yes, much better… this puts you over the 80 mark – you pass!" he said handing me the paper that was my official Instruction Permit.

"Thank you" I mumbled. I knew it would be a little while before my anger dissipated. Fortunately, I was quite sure it was now safe to escape the library.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I noticed the smell as I walked into the living room. A delicious sort of small was drifting in from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready" Esme called and I followed the scent into the dining room where I was joined by the other "humans" Bella, Hermione, Dumbledore and Sirius, as well as Edward and Alice.

"Hi Cedric – did you get your instruction permit?" Hermione asked brightly.

I held it up unenthusiastically. "Well, I passed but, of course, they didn't have a permit ready for me, but still, I was thinking – it might be good to learn while I'm here. It would be ever so much easier here then on the streets of London. The traffic there is mad." She chattered on.

"But I thought we would go shopping this afternoon." Alice pouted.

"Oh, well I only have another day before I have to Port Key back to London. I'm going to visit Viktor's family and then going on a mini-break with mom and dad before I come back here…" Hermione looked disappointed, "I would really like to see if I can learn to drive. Could we go shopping tomorrow?"

"I suppose." Alice pouted. Knowing Hermione, she would take all of twenty minutes to master the ability to drive and she would be taking us shopping.

"Well you can use my car to learn." Bella offered, "Apparently it's indestructible." She shot another glare at Edward…

"Well then, that's perfect" Alice suddenly perked up, "I need you for some fittings and measurements anyway. You'll work with me while Hermione and Cedric take lessons with Edward…" she grinned at her impromptu plan, which appeared to appeal only to Hermione.

I actually was anxious to give it another try after my Go Kart breakthrough, however I wasn't excited about demonstrating my ineptitude in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, since Cedric has already had some practice, why don't we start with you." The sides of Edward's mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. I suppose you heard all that? He nodded slightly.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "I'm all done, can we go now?"

"Sure, Cedric?" He looked at me. I had just finished drinking back the last of my drink and got up to join them in response. Alice dragged a not terribly excited Bella off up the stairs for her fitting.

Once Edward had us all settled in the car, Hermoine in the driver's seat and me in the back, he began the same instruction he'd given me.

"All right this is the…"

"Steering wheel – yes of course. If I turn it this way" she twisted the wheel clockwise, "I'll turn right. The other way, I'll turn left… and that is the brake and gas peddle down there. I should only use the right foot to avoid jerky motions and over-revving the engine. This is the gear shift to take it from Park into Reverse, Neutal or Drive and those instruments up there are the tachometer and…"

"That's quite good," Edward cut her off, "all you really need to worry about right now is putting it into drive and easing it out of the driveway."

"Absolutely," she smiled as she pressed on the brake and put the car into drive. She was already miles better then me. I cringed in the back seat, hoping she'd want to keep driving until it was too late for me to try. I didn't need to embarrass myself further.

Then she eased her foot off the brake. The car started rolling forward and she must of slammed her foot down on the brake again because I flew off the front of my seat and hit the back of Edward's.

"Opps" She said.

"That's alright." Edward said calmly. "Just take it easy. Gently removed your foot from the brake – don't worry about the gas yet, the car will move very slowly on its own." His voice was so calm it was almost hypnotic.

I saw her swallow and concentrate hard. The car started moving forward very slowly. Then stopped instantly as she must have slammed on the brakes again. "Sorry"

"That's alright… next time, though, if you want to stop, just ease your foot back down on the brake peddle, okay?"

"I'll try." She didn't sound nearly as confident.

She gave it one more go. This time the stop wasn't nearly as sudden, but still hard enough that it wasn't comfortable and we hadn't even moved off the driveway onto the lawn.

"Maybe we should try you on a simulation game first…" he mused, "I think maybe MarioKart for the Wii might be more your style."

"Oh, a Wii? One of my cousins has one of those…" her voice picked up in excitement, but I no longer found her enthusiasm annoying. Truthfully, hadn't ever found Hermione annoying until this morning's exam…

Edward put the car back into Park for her and shut off the engine. We headed into the room with the large TV. He pulled out a piece of equipment similar to the PlayStation I had played on, but this was white. The image on the screen included a little pudgy guy in a go kart.

"This is the steering wheel, but what I want you to worry more about is starting and stopping – getting used to the idea of movement." Edward showed her the controls on the small white steering wheel and let her start.

Even for me, it was painful to watch. Each time she'd get going, she'd suddenly freeze up and either crash or stop all together.

"Nothing is going to happen here." Edward said calmly, "Just try to move the character around the track."

After the fifth crash she looked back at him speculatively with a slight glance my direction before turning back to the screen and trying again. This time she crashed right away and sighed deeply.

"You know what, Hermione." Edward said, "I think Jasper would be more of a help here. Jasper?" He appeared instantly. "Hermione needs to get used to moving a vehicle. I am just having her work on stopping and starting… but I also want to take Cedric out for a drive. Do you have some time to work with her?"

An unspoken conversation seemed to pass between them, Jasper giving Edward a knowing look and Edward moving his lips quickly, but I couldn't hear what came out of his mouth.

"Alright, Hermione" Jasper smiled, standing slightly away from her, "Let's give this a try."

Edward led me out of the room and back to Bella's car. "She was nervous with me in the room, wasn't she?" I asked.

He glanced at me in surprise, "Yes, actually." He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped himself. "And Jasper is better at settling people's nerves."

I smiled, yes he was… Edward tossed me the keys as we got to the car.

"Alright Cedric, give it a try."

Surprisingly, what had seemed extremely awkward the other day, now felt much more natural. Seemingly with ease, I put the car into drive and eased it out of the driveway on to the lawn, circling the house once as I had before.

"Now, don't you want to try something new?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"You mean – go out on the actual road?"

"I think you're ready." He smiled, "There shouldn't be much traffic this time of day and we can head into town and practice in a parking lot if you feel you need to."

I nodded and headed down the driveway. Even this wasn't nerve-racking. When I got to the end of the driveway I stopped.

"You can go on the highway." He encouraged.

"I know – but which way?" For the life of me I couldn't remember which direction we always turned.

He laughed, "Of course, sorry. Turn left."

I checked for traffic. The road was empty in both directions and eased out onto the highway, speeding up gradually as I felt comfortable until I was hovering around 10 miles per hour below the speed limit. Before I knew it I was back in Forks.

"Turn right here… now left… and another left…" I followed his directions. He only had to remind me to use the turn signal twice before we got to the school they'd pointed out before. "Now we can use the lines on the parking lot to pretend we are moving on a road and practice a bit to help you feel more comfortable.

We spent some time driving up and down the pavement, pretending to make turns onto other roads, but it wasn't much different then driving on his lawn.

"Cedric, I think you are ready to move past this. Let's go back out and drive around Forks."

He guided me through town, reminding me to stop at a stop sign and once I ran a red light, but over all I was feeling much more comfortable… This was actually fun. I glanced over at Edward, noticing he was grinning. I smiled too and enjoyed the drive. It was beginning to feel like flying a broom, though the motions were still far from automatic.

After about twenty minutes he guided me back to the highway and we headed home. This time I sped up and went the posted speed limit, feeling much more confident. It seemed much too quick that we were driving back up his driveway and parking in front of the house.

"That was fun… I was really starting to get it, I think" I said as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"You certainly were. You just needed to get the idea of moving a piece of machinery as large as a car around with you. You're used to something much smaller and, I would imagine, less complex."

"I'm not sure about less complex, but definitely more responsive to my own natural movements…"

We walked into the house to see a haggard looking Jasper and an exasperated Hermione walking out of the TV room.

"I just don't understand the purpose of all this… It is so… so… unnatural!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran up the stairs.

Jasper just gave Edward a look and walked out of the house. A slight smirk played at the sides of Edward's mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jasper's never found someone so resistant to his attempts to be calmed."

"His gift doesn't work on her?" I was surprised. I thought it worked on everyone.

"Oh, it works, alright… Hermione just seems a little more.. um… high spirited then Jasper is used to."

Again, I got the distinct impression there was a lot more left unsaid.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 8: Muggle Fashion Lessons

The last day of Hermione's visit she said nothing about more driving lessons and neither Edward nor Jasper brought it up. It wouldn't have mattered – Alice already had the day planned. Edward had finally convinced Bella to take her car home with her the previous night. I was moderately surprised when I saw her pull up the next morning with Edward beside her. Did he stay there all right? I realized then that I never noticed him around in the late evenings – not that I was up in the night, but occasionally I would join Emmett late in the evening to learn the rules of yet another sport or be up early and over at the house. I now recalled that Edward never seemed to be there. I wondered about that – but it really was none of my business.

"Alright, if we were going to do this right, I'd take you to New York, or at least down to Los Angeles… but apparently we don't have enough time for that." She said sarcastically, glancing at Hermione, "So we'll just have to make do in Seattle."

"Are we going to check out the wizarding supplies?" I asked. That was, apparently the wrong question to ask as Alice glared at me and sighed deeply.

"Fashion is not something you learn in an afternoon or a day. It takes years of practice and study. So, if I am going to give you, at the very least, a rudimentary understanding of a basic wardrobe we will need to dedicate the entire day…"

Sirius looked apprehensive as he piled in the back of the Volvo with Hermione and I. Alice was already in the far back seat. Edward and Bella got in the front.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I asked Jasper and Emmett as they walked by.

"A full day of shopping? Um, no." Emmett said with distain.

Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

"All right," Alice started as soon as the car began to pull away, "Here are some basics… Never try to match colors…"

"But shouldn't we match colors?" Hermione asked, "I mean we don't want to be mis-matched…"

"Not what I mean" he said sternly, "Please listen… you need to find colors and textures that enhance each other – but what you don't want to do is have everything the same color. It's too matchy-matchy…"

"But-" Hermione began to protest again, but Alice stared at her sternly with her index finger held up. I had never seen Alice so serious… She was intimidating when she was serious.

"Alright – now there are neutral colors – like black, brown, taupe…" she raddled of a serious of colors, some I recognized others I did not. "Any other color can reasonably go with these, though there are some combinations I would tend to avoid unless you know as much about coordinating outfits as I do… which you don't… so, avoid wearing black and brown together for now, or black and navy – you have to do those combinations correctly and that is far beyond what we have time for today."

Serious looked at me – his apprehension turning to out right worry as he looked down at his black cloak with black pants and black shirt. The only other thing I had seen him wear were similar black top and pants with a brown cloak…

"Now since you are going to be traveling and in different areas of the country, we want to keep your look classic. We don't want you get you all west coast – you'll look ridiculous in New York… which means we want to keep the color palate fairly basic – nothing too extreme – and clean cut lines…"

Now I was feeling apprehensive. I hadn't felt so lost since, well, I studied for my driving exam. I had no idea what a classic look was, or a color palate, or clean cut lines… I heard Edward snort from the front seat. Hey, you know what is going on back here – help us out, why don't you? He shook his head know and fought back the grin from his face.

"I think, since you are traveling and will likely be needing some sturdier clothing we should discuss denim." Alice went on, "This could take all day in and of itself, but we'll just glance the surface."

Denim… jeans… this was a topic I thought I knew about. But to discuss it all day? There were jeans and then there were jeans. What was there to discuss.

"So, there are several different washes – the darker the more formal… The very darkest jeans you could get away with at very posh establishments with the appropriate ensemble." Did she just speak French? "I think it would be wise to get several pairs of jeans in different washes and cuts... Hermione I think you would look quite striking in a skinny jean, though a boot cut with a nice wedge heal would also be appropriate for your figure. Sirius, I think we need to keep you in a classic straight leg dark denim and perhaps medium. Nothing light though. Cedric – I think we'll try a few different things with you. You could pull off several different looks I think… though we'll stay away from the baggy jean look." She made a face as if this would be the most distasteful option in the world.

"And then tops… Oh yes, we need to get you some more casual cotton tops, some button up shirts, sweaters for the cooler weather…" she clapped her hands joyously as she withdrew into her own little fashion world.

"I hope you don't think you're going to drag me into this." Bella warned.

"Oh Bella, of course! But I've already ordered most of your clothing for the honeymoon… We'll just pick up some necessities."

"Um…" I wasn't sure how to bring this up. It could be a bit rude, but I needed to make sure, "How much do you think we're going to be spending. I have some muggle money that Dumbledore gave me, but if it's going to be a lot, I'll need to exchange…"

"Silly Cedric – you aren't paying for any of this."

"What?" that couldn't be right. If she was looking at several new outfits – that would be a lot of money… though perhaps clothes weren't as expensive in the muggle world…

"I'm buying" Alice grinned. I must have had a worried expression because she went on, "Oh, don't worry about it. Muggle money is easy to get…"

I began to wonder how, exactly, they got their money. They certainly seemed to have a lot of it and only Carlisle worked. Of course, they didn't have to worry about buying a lot of the necessities, but still… I though about the instruction permit and drivers license. I didn't want to ask, but I was now more then sure they'd obtained them illegally. Could the rest of their wealth be due to criminal activity?

Edward laughed in earnest as he drove. "Cedric, we've had a lot of years to accumulate and it's rather easy to obtain money when you have a sister who can see the future and know what is going to make money and what is not. I'm not sure you have the equivalent in the wizarding world. Perhaps Gringot's bank is the closest thing. We can invest money in other people's companies – like putting it in their vault – and they use it to make their company bigger and, as a result, you own some of it. So if you know which companies are going to grow quickly, you can put your money in when it is still small and then watch your earnings grow.

I wasn't quite sure I totally understood, but I knew that, at our family vault at Gringots, the goblins would come by and put in some additional money now and then as interest. I supposed that would be similar.

"okay, we're here." Alice exclaimed as she hoped out the back of the car and came around to us. "Come on guys. We have a lot to do, and only a day to do it in." she grabbed Sirius and my hand and towed us toward a building so huge I would have considered it a castle, but for the lack of turrets.

"We'll start in the department stores. H&M has a wonderful selection for what we're looking for. And then we'll check out Guess and Gap. Oh and we absolutely must stop by this little boutique on the second floor. Then I thought Edward could help you pick out some personal items while I take Bella and Hermione to Victoria's Secret…"

"I thought you said you already ordered…"

"Necessities" she shot back before Bella finished, "You are sadly lacking the undergarment department… and you" she eyed Hermione up and down, "likely as well I imagine…"

Bella and Hermione both blushed and I was suddenly very glad Alice wouldn't be providing assistance with our personal items.

"And then I suppose we'll need to stop for lunch."

"We're going to do that all before lunch?" I couldn't stop the exclamation from coming out of my mouth.

"Of course – I told you, we only have one day. We have to move quickly!"

What followed once we hit the mall was, certainly, quick. It was almost inhuman the speed at which Alice pushed us into dressing rooms with various articles of clothing which we were required to put on and show her for approval or rejection. Anything she approved went into a trolley she'd brought along. When we were done in the department store we each had four bags that Alice quickly snatched up and piled on Edward. "You can meet us at The Gap."

She promptly marched us store to store, following the same pattern – a mad frenzy of clothing and trying on and approval and rejection piles, followed by Edward carting the bags of purchases out to the car. It seemed we'd been at it all day already when she announced. "All right – you have forty five minutes to meet us in the food court," and she hauled off Bella and Hermione into a store that seemed to have a lot of pink. I glanced at one of the racks of clothing and felt my face flush red. Would they really be buying that?

I turned back to a smirking Edward, "Okay, we need to satisfy Alice's requirement for some personal items – basically underwear and socks. That will take all of about ten minutes and then I'll take you to a few of the more interesting shops."

"By interesting you mean-?" I asked glancing back at the Victoria's Secret. It didn't look like this Victoria kept much secret…

Edward snorted, "Good one. No not that interesting – though… well… no. We can check out some electronic stories so you'll have to hold down on the magic. But there are a few places that carry GPSs and other things you might find useful..."

He was right on both accounts. Socks and underwear took less then ten minutes. It would have taken less, but Edward had to explain that we couldn't just buy a package of 20 socks in bulk, but had to actually select socks to coordinate with the clothing we just purchased. I couldn't even remember what we'd purchased. It was a good thing Edward had a perfect memory.

The electronics were very interesting. Even Sirius seemed to start getting over his aversion to technology as he played with a flying machine. "This is actually a genius design" he said as the thing flew straight up in the air."

"That's a helicopter." Edward explained.

In the end I got one of the things Edward called a GPS. It would help me know where I was and help me find my way to my next location. I could just use a spell, but seeing as I would be driving, knowing which roads would get me to where I wanted to go would be helpful. That brought up another thought. Once I knew how to drive, I would need to obtain a automobile. I had some money saved up, though I had no idea what it would translate to in muggle money, nor how much automobiles cost. Well, that worry would have to wait for another day.

"Alice is expecting us at the food court." Edward announced and we quickly purchased our items and followed him.

I had been quite uncertain what to expect with this food court. I assumed we would get food for lunch, but wondered if it was much like a market. I was surprised to find it was quite different. Instead of stands of fresh produce and food items, there were several small stores where you could purchase your food all prepared, like at a pub.

"I don't suppose any of them sells pumpkin juice or butter beer?" Sirius asked.

"No, though you might be able to get a root beer." Edward suggested, "I have no idea how the taste would compare though."

I decided to try something different and followed Hermione to get something to eat at the Golden Wok. "Have you ever eaten Chinese before?" she asked me as we looked over the dishes behind the glass.

"No, I thought I would try something new." I admitted. Now that the driving exam was over, I no longer found her questions annoying. In fact I appreciated that she knew so much about muggle culture.

"I would suggest, then, you go with the stir-fried rice, mixed veggie dish and either chicken balls or the ribs… It's pretty basic for your first try."

I ordered exactly what she suggested as well as a root beer. It was nothing like butter beer, though tasty nonetheless. We were the first ones with our food. Alice was off helping Sirius find something he thought wouldn't kill him and Edward was standing in a long line with Bella. Hermione set down her bags from their last stop on the table beside us as we set down our trays. I supposed Alice hadn't had a chance to deliver their newest purchases to the car. The fancy bag with the thin tissue like paper sticking out of the top seemed to stare at me as I wondered what was inside… Did Hermione really get something like what I'd seen on the rack before we left? What would she need to wear something like that for? And why did I care?

I tried to focus on my food, but the pink puffy bag seemed to be in my line of site no matter where I looked.

"Perhaps we should put our bags on the floor, just in case someone else needs the table."

Hermione looked around at the half empty eating area. "Okay" she said doubtfully. It was a relief when the bag was stowed on the other side of the tabletop and out of sight. Not long after the rest joined us as we ate our lunch together – all except for Alice and Edward of course.

The afternoon was just as grueling but by 6:00 Alice seemed reasonably satisfied, "Well, there is much, much more we could do, but this gives you the basics…" I couldn't imagine what a full wardrobe would look like. I was sure we had purchased more clothes today then I'd owned my entire life up 'till now.

"Let's go to a movie." Bella suggested.

"Go to a movie?" I asked, "Like when we watch a movie at home?"

"Similar" Edward said, "Only the screen makes our TV look tiny in comparison."

"Oh, let's take them to the new Star Trek movie…" Bella said eyes shining.

"That is actually not bad idea… consider this part of your education. Muggles love science fiction movies – about going to outer space, exploring the galaxy. Knowing a bit about this particular movie series would probably give you something to talk about."

"Sounds good to me, so long as pixy-demon here keeps her hands off me." Sirius barked. "She's almost as bad as the dementors…"

Alice laughed, "You know you loved it!" she smiled…

I was doubtful from the look on his face.

They led through the mall to the entrance to an area with large pictures along the wall. "Bella, you'll have to operate the terminal" Edward noted, "The line is way too long."

She stepped up and began taping on the screen of what must be a computer and after a few minutes small pieces of paper began spitting out.

"Do you want to get some popcorn?" Bella asked no on in particular.

"Definitely – this reminds me of going out with my parents. We used to go to the movies all the time… that was before we discovered I was a… witch" Hermione whispered the last word. It must have been strange for her – to have grown up with these abilities and not understand what was going on. I imagined that would be a bit scary. She was fortunate that her parents seemed supportive. I am sure others wouldn't have been. She sort of had the best of both worlds now – completely immersed in both muggle and wizard culture. She knew completely how to blend-in in either. Unlike me who had to follow everyone else just to avoid making a fool of myself.

Which was what I was doing at the moment – following Edward, Bella, Alice and Hermione as they went up to another area and purchased popcorn and pop for each of us. Sirius decided to try a hotdog. Then, I followed the group down a large hallway. There was a cord across the hall with a person standing near the opening. I watched the couple ahead of us so I would do something stupid. They stopped and gave the little pieces of paper to the person who ripped them and handed back a piece. Strange – but easy enough. When we got to the person I handed her my little slip of paper and we proceeded through the routine as if I had been here hundreds of times.

"You're doing fine" Edward leaned over and whispered to me as we found our seats.

"This is perfect" Alice cheered dove down one row of seats dragging Bella along with her. Edward and I followed. Hermione followed me and then Sirius who was taking his time gazing around at the huge room in admiration.

Then I noticed the screen. It had to be at least as large as the wall in the great hall back at Hogwarts. "This is where we're going to watch the movie?" I leaned over and asked Edward, "That entire surface is the screen – like your TV?"

"Yes" He grinned. I supposed he was enjoying my reaction.

"This is a very large screen. The theatre I went to back in England was much smaller…" Hermione said to no one in particular as she picked at her popcorn.

In a few moments the lights began to dim, as a picture formed on the screen. Sound hit us from all sides.

"GAH!" Sirius exclaimed. "That's loud… I wasn't expecting that." He smiled sheepishly.

The movie started with several commercials. I recognized them from the smaller versions Emmett fast forwarded through on his TV. I wondered if that were possible here, but there was no remote. It was interesting, anyway, to hear of other movies that were coming… Maybe I would have to make a return trip sometime.

A motion caught my eye, and I noticed Edward put his arm around Bella. It was a strange feeling to feel both happy for my friend, still a little jealous and a bit fearful they would do something embarrassing. I supposed, in the dark, no one would see if they did – but I would notice…

That made me wonder though as I looked around the theatre. There were several couples. This must be a common thing for muggle couples to do – like Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade. Except here you wouldn't have to spend the entire time talking. I could understand the appeal, especially with the lights out…

It was then I noticed the design flaw of the chairs. On Edward's side, I had full access to the arm rest as he was leaning toward Bella. But on Hermione's side, we had to share. I supposed it would be polite to allow her to use it… it would be gentlemanly, but it was a bit uncomfortable. Maybe I could use the front part. I leaned forward a bit to rest my elbow on the unused section at the front. It wasn't ideal, but a bit better.

Then the movie started. I just about jumped out off my seat in the opening sequence. There was a lot of action, machines flying through outer space, firing at each other, people running to escape. It was… magical. How did they do this? It looked so real... I began to worry – the captain and his wife, would they escape? Would he get to her shuttle in time… (whatever that was) And then, the larger ship, which was set for a collision course to protect the smaller ships – it wasn't able to fly itself… The captain was going to sacrifice himself for his family…

"Oh my" Hermione cried out beside me as her hand suddenly gripped my forearm. I wasn't sure quite how to deal with that. It wasn't unpleasant… after the scene was over she loosened her hand to take a few more morsels of popcorn.

We continued to watch the movie and I was enthralled with the both the story and the technology that must have been required to make it happen. I was certain muggles had not perfect that level of space travel. I knew that much at least. By the end I was completely hooked.

"We have to do that again." I said to Edward. "It was amazing. So much more real then watching it on the TV…"

He chuckled, "Of course."

When we got home, it was time to bid farewell to Hermione. We all went out to Sirius, Dumbledore and my cabin to say our good-byes.

"I'll miss you." Bella hugged Hermione tightly, "I know you'll be back in a couple weeks, but still – it's been so nice having you here."

Hermione hugged her back. "I know."

"See you, Hermione – and don't forget everything I taught you about your new clothes… and your personal items… I am sure you'll have a great visit with Viktor."

"Thank you, Alice!" she pulled her into a hug. "Oh, and Sirius – it's been so good to seeing you again." she threw her arms around his waist, "I suppose Harry would be jealous if he knew but I can't tell him, can I" she said more to herself then anyone else.

"I'll be back soon to check on Harry, myself. Now that the Port Key is set up, it is much easier to go back and forth… and safer."

"Oh, he'd like that, Sirius… You're the only real family he's got."

"See you later, Hermione" Edward gave her a quick hug, "Thank you for coming, and keep working on driving. I'm sure you'll get it." He smiled.

"Thanks." She looked down embarrassed.

I was the only other person standing there, so I figured I should follow suit. I gave her an awkward hug, "Nice to see you again Hermione."

"Well, you're coming with me, aren't you? To bring the Port Key back?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I hadn't though of it, but she was right. Otherwise we would be stuck here without a Port Key back to London. "Shall we? One – Two – Three" we both touched the planter and were instantly moving through space and time back to London.

* * *

Cullens go to Hogwarts has been nominated for best Twilight Crossover at Twi-Awards: .


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for being a few days later on this weeks chapters. I just got back from vacation! It was amazing - and on the Twilight front, I had a reunion with my Twilight Sisters and took a side trip through Forks - absolutely beautiful! The ocean, the green fo the Forest and the moss covered rocks... and the trees are HUGE!

I hope you enjoy! (And if you're interested you can follow me on Twitter - EricaBailey11)

* * *

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 9: Feels Like Home

I had taken a Port Key many times before and knew that distances could have an affect on the duration, but I was unprepared for the obvious increase in velocity of the trip. The feeling of the hook pulling my from my waist increased tenfold. It took my breath away. When we arrived in the rented room at the Leaky Cauldron I had to bend over and breathe deeply.

"Pretty intense isn't it?" Hermione smiled, "I haven't traveled by Port Key much – only that once when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. But that was nothing like this."

I was surprised by her sudden admission of something she wasn't aware of or didn't have experience in. That realization caught me off guard and I chuckled, "Ah ya. I've taken Port Key a lot, and it was still pretty shocking for me."

"It must have been really interesting growing up in a magical family." She said.

"Funny, I was thinking it must have been really interesting growing up in a muggle family – you know when you started exhibiting your magical abilities." I replied.

She laughed, "Oh yes, Mom and Dad were pretty surprised. But they've been really great about it."

"So, maybe while I'm here I should get an owl." I said thinking maybe we could check out Diagon Alley.

"Um, it's six in the morning." Hermione laughed.

"Oh yes. You must be exhausted. How did you adjust so quickly when you got to Forks?" I realized she had fit right into our schedule.

"Oh" she blushed, "I was doing some research over the first couple weeks after school ended, you know, to keep my mind active, and I came across a potion for jet lag."

Of course, she would discover a potion that apparently neither Sirius nor I knew about. "Wow, that is really great. I could have used that when I moved to Forks."

"Well, I'd be glad to share it with you. It's actually quite simple and you can prepare it in a couple days."

"Thanks Hermione." It's too bad she has to go back to Hogwarts. She really would be a useful travel partner. "Well, then I guess I'd better get back…" I delayed, "So when are you coming back for the wedding?"

"Well, I'm going to visit Viktor Krum for a week." She blushed when she said that, "And I am going on holiday with my parents… but Bella wants me back at least a week before the wedding. She says it's to help with plans but I think she really wants an excuse to avoid Alice's last minute manic state." She smiled.

Wow, she really had that figured out. "Well, I look forward to seeing you again in a couple weeks."

"Sure" she said.

I wasn't sure why I was hesitating. I really needed to get back to Forks. "Well, good bye."

"Bye Cedric" she gave me a little hug. Then I put my hand on the Port Key and in seconds I was back in Forks.

"You were going for a few minutes." Edward mentioned as we walked around outside aimlessly after my return. Alice had already snatched Bella away to provide further instruction on her new purchases and Sirius settled into our living room for a visit with Dumbledore.

"Yes, I though maybe I could go pick up an owl, but I forgot about the time change. I suppose it would have been too late anyway even if it was the same time as Forks. I wasn't really thinking…"

"I see…" He said quietly. I couldn't make out the look on his face. He seemed almost concerned. "Well, I'm sure we can get an owl tomorrow. I think Dumbledore is planning to show you where you can go to get supplies and how to find wizard markets in new places tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good…" I paused. "Edward, there was something I was wondering about. When I learn to drive, I'm going to need to find a car. But I have no idea what to look for or how much a car even costs… I don't even know how much money I have in muggle funds..."

"I can help… and if we find a fixer upper, I'm sure Rosalie would love to help. She's amazing with an engine."

"Really" I couldn't imagine Rosalie covered in grease, working on a car – beautiful, exquisite, graceful Rosalie in mechanics scrubs… no, couldn't picture it.

Edward smiled, "Yes." He suddenly craned his head up toward his house. "Well, I'd better take Bella home now. She needs a break from Alice."

"See you later tomorrow."

While the last few weeks had been an exploration of everything new, the next day was a return to the world I knew. The world I was comfortable in. It began with our trip to the market for wizarding supplies in Seattle. Only Dumbledore and I went, a Sirius indicated all he needed was access to an owl, and he wished to go back down to La Push to visit the wolves. Dumbledore surprised me by being able to drive, guiding me to a grey sedan that was parked in the driveway.

"Here in Seattle, the wizarding community lives quite in harmony with the muggle. It is easier on the west coast where people seem more open to alternatives to traditional means of living. So here," Dumbledore guided us into a shop that advertised healing message, tarot readings, detoxifying treatments and appeared to sell various types of rocks, "You see a muggle shop, but though the back," he led us to a door that you might have missed at first glance, "Is where you get what you need."

As he opened the door, I felt a wave of nostalgia as the homesickness I didn't realized had welled up in me suddenly boiled to the surface. I hadn't felt this way, even when I returned to London last night by Port Key. Perhaps it was because I wasn't homesick for home, but for my world. I felt like such a foreigner, even among the Cullens who were so welcoming.

The door led to a small market, much smaller then Diagon Alley. And yet it had what I needed. There was a shop that sold various creatures - we would need to stop there to get an owl - an Apothecary to get potions supplies, a store that sold various magical equipment from cauldrons to sneakoscopes, a place to buy wizards robes and other articles of clothing, a book store, a candy store, and what appeared to be a muggle coffee shop.

"How did you know this was here?" I gasped in amazement at all the new sites that looked so familiar.

"It's not hard if you look around and pay attention. I found this yesterday as you were shopping with Alice.

I was ashamed. I had been here for over two weeks now and had wondered over how I was going to get my supplies. Dumbledore found this place in a day. He chuckled, "Cedric, be easy on yourself. I've had many, many years to be on my own and find my own way. I've had to learn to find the signs. I daresay it would have taken Sirius several days if he'd been looking. Of course, he wasn't too concerned… and so he wasn't looking… funny how that works, isn't it?"

"Still, Dumbledore. I feel like I'm letting you down. I haven't even met a new vampire since I've come here."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time for that, and, if I'm not mistaken, you'll have an opportunity to meet several new vampires in about three weeks?"

"At the wedding?" I asked. Did he want me to wait three more weeks before I made contact.

He chuckled again, "You have a lot to learn before that meeting takes place, Cedric. Concentrate on the task at hand. You have to take the next step before you can reach the road ahead." He always had a way of making me feel better.

We proceeded to the Apothecary to obtain the necessary potions supplies. It was considerably smaller then the shop in London and with less selection, but they had what I needed. I stocked up on the necessities, before we moved on.

"Dumbledore, do you think I might find travel notebooks here?"

"There is a shop down at the end that looks like it might fit what you need." He smiled.

Sure enough, at the end of the lane, there was small shop. It had the oddest assortment of items, from bewitched necklaces that would make the wearing fall in love with the giver, to walking canes in which you could slip your want for concealment, but have it out instantly. In one corner I found what I was looking for – a pair of travel notebooks, which were bewitched to show whatever was written in the other.

"I want to send one back to my mom, so she can write to me and not have worry about sending an owl all the time."

"Very wise, Cedric. I am sure they are concerned about your decision to follow Dumbledore on some foolish journey."

It was a statement not a question, and I wondered how he knew. I was embarrassed to confirm it. "They think I am distraught over my friend's passing." I said, neither confirming nor denying.

He sighed, "Given the times, and your father's position in the Ministry, perhaps it is best that way. Though I know how much you dislike dishonesty."

"It is more troubling when there is no reason for it."

"Ah yes, and then again, if we lose who we are in this war – then what is there left to fight for."

I wasn't sure if he was trying to make a point, but I sensed it was a dilemma that I would continually face.

The last thing I needed was an owl, but along our way, Dumbledore stopped at the coffee shop. "I think I'm in the mood for a butter beer." He said definitely.

Just the sound of it made me feel at home. I quickly followed him into the shop and we ordered two, and then sat at a table. It indeed looked like a muggle coffee shop – much like one I had seen in the mall the day before, except that this one sold butter beer and pumpkin juice and a variety of pasties that reminded me of the cart on the Hogwarts Express.

"Mmmm" escaped my mouth as I took my first sip.

"Reminds you of home." Dumbledore observed.

"It's hard to explain, but yes. None of this looks like it would in Diagon Alley or in Hogsemede, but it feels like home."

"Don't forget that, Cedric." Dumbledore said, "Don't forget who you are, where you come from, or the feeling you had as you came here today. You will need to find ways to be at home even when you are in completely unfamiliar territory without the help of good people like the Cullens…"

I understood. Even under what seemed to be ideal circumstances – living with friends who were helpful and provided more then just for my needs, who were teaching me things I needed to learn and who were part of my life – I felt homesick for my world. I realized now that I had felt this way almost since the day I arrived, but with everything new and exciting, I hadn't found a way to express it.

I could feel Dumbledore's blue sparkling eyes on me as I considered this – as I came to this realization. I wondered if he was assessing my resolve and my ability to complete this task. I wanted to prove myself to him, but I had to ask myself, was I really up to this task? Not the technical things. Even with the frustrations I'd already experienced, I was confident I had the ability. But did I have the mental stamina to survive in world that wasn't my own, to find ways to comfort myself and find those pieces of home, to combat the homesickness that was sure to come on even stronger as I moved further away from what was familiar. Was this why he'd brought me here today, alone?

I had been completely naive when I left London, eager to make something of my life, to prove myself and live out what I believed and having no idea what it meant to really leave home. I'd never left home before. I realized I'd lived a sheltered wizard life. Even simple day to day things I was completely ignorant of. I had to not only over come those, but push past them into even more unfamiliar territory to complete my task. I hadn't even gone the short distance to visit the wolves yet. Was I really prepared to venture out on my own, to make my own way and, then, meet with unfamiliar vampires?

Then again, could I turn back now? I knew something big was coming, even if Dad and Minister Fudge refused to see it. It seem obvious to me. No, I couldn't sit back and ignore it. I had to act. I had to do this. There was no turning back.

I looked up into Dumbledore's curious eyes and after a moment I saw a shift, from the incessant curiosity to a guarded, someone what sad, confidence. "I see you've made your decision." He said.

I nodded.

"It's not an easy decision to make when you've had a taste of what that decision entails, and believe me, you've only had a taste. This is a decision you'll have to make over and over again on your journey, but I am glad to see you've made it with a little more knowledge then you had when you left Hogwarts."

"Going back is not an option for me." I confirmed.

"I know. Though part of me hoped it was."

We completed our business. I picked up an owl for Sirius and I and we returned to our car to drive back to Forks.

"How are your driving lessons coming?" He asked.

"At first, I was terrible. But the last time Edward took me out, I was feeling a lot more comfortable." I said confidently.

"Demonstrate." Dumbledore said as he tossed me the keys.

I was more nervous driving with Dumbledore and, as a result, I ended up driving slower on the highway, which was much busier then the section between Forks and the Cullen house. I also forgot my turn signal a couple times and didn't dare to change lanes until there was no one even in the vicinity, but we did arrive home without incident.

"Not bad for how little time you've had to learn. I assume Carlisle is holding your full license until he's given you a complete road test?"

I nodded. I wasn't looking forward to that. Especially if it was as difficult as his written test.

"Well, then. When you've met his requirements for your license, you can use this to get around."

I stared at the car. Did I hear correctly? "Are you serious?"

"Certainly. You are on Hogwarts business and Hogwarts has a vehicle for that business. Of course you can make use of it for your work." He smiled. "It's not new and it might need a tune up. But I understand Rosalie is quite accomplished in that area."

I couldn't believe it. I had an automobile. "Thank you," seemed inadequate for the gratitude I felt, and yet those were the only words that escaped my mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 10: Old Friends

"Edward, did you know Dumbledore was getting me a car?' I asked as soon as I found Edward sitting with Bella in the living room.

"Not until I heard you outside just now." He smiled, "So what kind of car did you get?"

"Um – a grey sedan?"

He sighed, "Let's go take a look."

In a minute not only Edward, but the rest of his family was outside checking out my automobile. Well, not my automobile. It belonged to Hogwarts, but it was mine to use. At first they didn't say much, just walked around and looked at it. I sensed they were disappointed in it. "Well, at least it's not American." Emmett finally said.

"It's a very respectable car, Cedric," Carlisle commented, "It's made in Japan by a company called Toyota. The model is a Camry, which is a sedan. It should prove to be a reliable vehicle for what you need."

Rosalie had already opened the front of the car and was peering intently at the machinery. "There's some potential here. It's in good shape. We could make some modifications to make it adequate. Maybe that… and we can switch out that… and add to this over here." She said as she pointed to various things, with Emmett nodding and grunting in the affirmative from time to time. She stepped back and said, "Emmett?" In an instant Emmett had the front of the car lifted off the ground and Rosalie was underneath poking and pulling at various components, "Yes, I can definitely see some improvements we could be easily make. It wouldn't take any time at all."

"I don't mean to be particular, but what kind of improvements?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about. It's just that this car is barely adequate. We will make it better." She grinned.

I wasn't sure it needed to be better. It seemed fine on the way home.

"Just let her do this. Believe me; you'll appreciate what Rosalie can do with a piece of machinery." Edward leaned over to me.

I had already felt partially violated by the way Alice had picked over every article of clothing I had worn yesterday. And now Rosalie was taking liberties with my automobile. These Cullen girls really had boundary issues.

Edward smirked in response, "Yes, but worth it in the end."

"You know Cedric, you're getting almost as bad as Alice." Emmett complained.

"He doesn't like it when we talk in my head." Edward eased my confusion.

"But he can talk to you in your head."

"Yes, but I what I hear from Emmett isn't usually worth responding to."

"Hey!" Emmett tried to take a more then playful swing at his brother. Edward easily ducked out of the way. "Cheater!"

"You'd think after seventy years he'd have figured this out."

"So where are you going to go for your maiden voyage?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I've already had my first drive on the way back here. And I can't drive without a licensed driver with me. I would really like to go down and meet the wolves, but none of you can come with me, right?" I asked.

"Sorry" Carlisle replied, "None of us can…and Bella hasn't had her license long enough to make it legal."

I paused. Now that I'd admitted it, I was really interested in getting down to La Push. Not only because I was fascinated with the wolves, but because I wanted to push myself into a new situation and into unfamiliar territory. I knew I needed to do that to prepare myself.

"I could take you" Bella offered. Edward stiffened slightly before his face turned to the placid mask that told me he was hiding his true feelings, but said nothing. "If you really want to go down. I haven't seen Billy since I got back. And Seth." Edward relaxed a little at that.

"Bella, I would really appreciate that." I said eyeing Edward to see if he had any objections. But if he had any, he was purposely keeping them to himself.

"Okay, Bella. I guess we're on our way." I held out the keys and she took them quickly out of my hand and crawled into the driver's seat. I got into the passenger side and we were off.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked when she got to the end of the driveway.

"Because you are going to drive down to the reservation, Cedric…" She said as she got out of the car and came around to my door.

"But it's not legal."

"This is Forks – nobody cares." She said as she yanked on my arm to get out. I wasn't sure about this. I was already feeling a bit uncomfortable about driving around with what I was sure was an illegally obtained drivers license. "Listen Cedric, it'll be okay. My Dad's the police chief. He won't get us in trouble."

I was surprised at her candor. She didn't strike me as a person who broke the rules. She was normally very responsible and honest. But the look in her face said she wasn't kidding me about this. She had an almost wild impulsive look about her I hadn't seen before – as though going to the reservation had brought out another side to her I've never met, and wasn't particularly excited about.

"Fine – but we're not getting pulled over." I said. "I don't want you getting into trouble. Now which way?"

She pointed in the opposite direction from town and we headed out. It wasn't all that far and I was surprised at how quickly we arrived in a very different community from Forks. The small houses, without defined yards, children running all over the place, and the prevalence of darker complexions, especially in contrast with the Cullens, made it seem like an entire different community.

"This is Billy Black's house." Bella pointed out. "Come on." She jumped out of the car and ran up the steps, yelling, "Hey Billy..."

Before she made it to the front door, it opened and an older tired looking man in a wheel chair peered out. "Bella, is that you? I haven't seen you for over a year." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was a profound sadness to him that seemed to affect Bella as well, as though she hadn't expected it.

"It's me." She smiled faintly, "and this is my friend, Cedric. He came over from London with Sirius."

"Ah, well, Sirius is here now. Why don't you join us?" He wheeled himself around, back into the tiny house. Bella disappeared through the door. I took a deep breath and followed.

The little house was primarily one small room that served as kitchen, dining room and living room in one. There appeared to be two bedrooms off the main room and a bathroom. I realized, with some guilt, that this tiny house was only a fraction of the living space of the "cabin" the Cullens had built for us in their back yard.

"Good day Bella, Cedric" Sirius greeted us as we entered, "Finally come down for a visit."

"Cedric wanted to come, and nobody else could bring him… and I wanted to see you, Billy. And maybe Seth?" There was a question in her voice, and I guessed there was more to what she was asking then her words revealed.

"Seth is out on patrols right now, but he should be back soon. He's been staying here with me lately." Again, the profound sadness was revealed in his face. Then he turned to look at me, "Sirius wasn't kidding. You could be Edward's brother…" then glancing back at Bella, "He knows?"

"Yes, Cedric is fully aware of all the other mythical creatures around here. He's a wizard." Bella confirmed.

"Can you shift like Sirius?"

"No, Sir. I'm afraid not."

He furrowed his brow at my comment, "No need for 'Sir' 'round here."

"Yes, Sir… er… okay."

Billy just shook his head. "Well, it sounds like Seth is back," and I realized the cracking and rustling sound was something large moving through the trees. I couldn't help myself. I ran out into the yard just in time to see a wolf larger then I could have imagined bound out of the forest. It stopped and stared at me, cocking its head from one side to the other. I would be lying if I didn't admit I was a little afraid. The wolf padded right up to me and sniffed at my chest and then barked out what almost sounded like a confused "what?"

"It's okay, Seth," Billy called from the porch of his tiny house.

The wolf looked up at him and Bella and then back at me with the most perplexed expression if that were even possible for a wolf.

"There's still some shorts out by the garage." Billy stated.

The wolf looked back up at him and then seemingly shrugged before he backed away and quickly dove back into the trees. Less then a minute later a young man reappeared wearing nothing but shorts.

"Edward?" He asked looking at me in confusion.

"No. I'm Cedric, a friend of Edward's… and Bella's"

"Well, that explains the smell… Bella you're back!" he exclaimed jumping up to the top of the porch in one leap, skipping the steps entirely and pulling her into a hug, "Still human I see." He smiled.

"Yes. And how have you been?"

"Pretty good. I've been doing a lot more of the patrols." He said with pride. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, but by the way he spoke, I would have thought him to be closer to my age or even younger, "Sam's even let me run with the pack on longer excursions."

"Really, that's great, Seth. You've grown so much, I almost didn't recognize you."

"Yeah" He grinned, "I guess by Jacob's calculation, my relative age must be like 30 now."

At the mention of the name, I noticed both Bella and Billy's expressions fall. I wondered if something had happened.

"Hey Sirius, I see you're back. Come for another run?"

Sirius smiled, "Maybe later."

There was a bit of an awkward pause and then Billy wheeled himself back into the house signaling us to follow.

"Edward would really like to meet up with you sometime, Seth."

"Hmmm," He frowned, "I suppose we could arrange a neutral meeting place… like maybe your house." Seth responded.

"You know that's not necessary. You're welcome at the Cullen's any time."

"I appreciate your saying that, Bella, but you know it's not your place to make such an offer." And with that his voice suddenly sounded ancient.

"I could call."

He thought about that for a minute and then smiled, the young boy back again, "Yep, I suppose that would work."

Bella quickly pulled out the silver phone Edward had handed her before we left and hit one of the buttons. "Edward.. No, no, everything's fine… Really, I'm fine – great in fact. Seth is here… I know you do… Because I know you, Edward…Well, I told him that but apparently I don't have the appropriate level of authority." She said with exasperation, "Alright, here he is." She handed the phone to Seth.

"Hey buddy – long time no see… Your friend Cedric just about gave me a heart attack – I thought you'd gone human or something…Yes, I'd like that too…Cool! We'll be on our way soon… Ya, later!" He clicked the phone together and handed it back to Bella. "I'm coming back with you guys."

"But I just got here." Bella said.

"Bella, you can come back." Billy said, "Besides, I think I'm going to go up and a steal a little time with your dad's flat screen."

"I think I'll join you." Sirius invited himself and Billy didn't seem to mind. He seemed to have made a good connection already.

And so, my inaugural trip to La Push was cut short to a mere ten to fifteen minutes as we drove back to the Cullen house. There were so many questions, not the least of which was what had happened with Jacob, but how did I ask that when it so clearly caused them pain? Fortunately, I didn't have to ask.

"Seth, haven't you seen Jacob at all?" Bella asked as I drove.

"I think he was considering coming back to see you one last time before... I could hear the debate in his mind, but when he heard you left for London, he just kept running. I think he assumed you'd come back, ah, different."

"He thought I'd become a vampire." She sighed. "And to him that would mean I was dead." I could hear the sob in her voice, though she held back the tears.

"He came back in November and stayed until Christmas, but it was too hard for him. So he took off after the New Year."

"Does he know we're back?"

"Can't say, Bella. He should, but you've only been back for a bit and none of us have seen you or the Cullens, so it hasn't really been on our mind. Unless we were thinking about it, he wouldn't know… I suppose he'll figure it out pretty quick after today, though."

"Seth, you seem so much older…"

"Hmmm"

There was a pause as I drove, Bella deep in though and Seth with seemingly nothing to say. Bella broke the silence. "I wish… I wish things could be different, somehow. That it could work out. It feels like it should work out – but maybe that's just my wishful thinking. Billy seems to be taking it hard. I'm surprised he could even look at me today."

"He doesn't blame you."

"He should." She turned and rested her head against the window. I wondered if she was crying, but I didn't want to ask.

Clearly this Jacob was someone who meant a lot to Bella – I guess they had known each other as children, or their families had known each other but they had a stronger connection then mere childhood friends. I wondered if this was the reason for Edward's reaction to her visit, though if Jacob wasn't there, that didn't make any sense. I was relieved when I saw the turn off to the Cullen's driveway.

When we got out of the car, Seth suddenly stopped. He almost looked like he was shaking. He took a few steps back and breathed deeply.

"Seth, are you okay?" Bella asked taking a step toward him. He held up his hand as if to say stop, but in an instant Edward was there pulling Bella behind him. I found myself already in a defensive stance, wand in hand, though I didn't know what I was defending against.

"Seth, are you in control?" Edward said sternly.

He raised one finger as he kept breathing, his eyes closed.

"Do you need to leave?" Edward asked, again with a very stern voice.

He shook his head 'no' in response. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at Edward. "Sorry man, it's been awhile… I don't know where that came from – my body just kinda reacted to the smell."

Edward smiled uneasily. "We can take this somewhere else if it would make it easier."

"No, I'll be fine out here… It will just take some getting used to. But maybe we should stay outside." Seth said, now smiling easily.

Edward relaxed his stance only slightly. "Bella, can I please visit with Seth and Cedric alone."

"But-"

A pained expression shone in his eyes as he looked into hers, his finger tracing the tear stain on her cheek. So she had been crying. "Bella, please… just this once."

Her expression said she wasn't happy about it, but she responded, "Okay. I'm sure Alice has some last minute important details to go over anyway," and she turned and went into the house.

"I would never hurt her." Seth said.

"I know, but still…" Then, finally, he smiled, "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too – though I can't say the same for the smell… It's like your stench got worse over the past year."

Edward chuckled, seemingly wanting to greet him properly with a hand shake or some sort of connection, but kept space between them just in case.

"Hey – it's okay" Seth held out his and they leaned in and bumped shoulders, giving each other a hardy slap on the back. "I'm glad you guys are back."

"Really?" Edward cocked his head to one side, "I would have thought the… boys down on the reservation would have hoped we'd stay away."

Seth smiled uneasily, "Well, some perhaps – but after last spring, they're much more, ah, open… but I missed you Edward. Hey you got any bad vampires to take down?"

"Ah, no" he smiled easily now and I could see the tension had passed. "Just a wizard."

"Oh, well, he wouldn't be any fun – being all soft and breakable." Seth eyed me mockingly.

"Hey, don't underestimate him. He just about killed me last year." Edward joked and I cringed at the memory.

"You know what – you'll have to tell me all about it…" Seth said, "Really, it sounds awesome. Livin' with wizards and witches all year… really cool."

"Not as cool as a pack of transforming wolves." I replied, getting into the conversation. I could see Seth is the kind of guy that would be easy to like – sort of like Ernie. I mostly listened as Edward gave Seth a run down of their past year, though I interjected here and there. It was an easy sort of conversation. After a bit, they both seemed completely relaxed and at home with one another, like old friends.

"I think I can handle the indoors now" Seth suggested.

"How about we try Cedric's place first. The smell will be less potent there."

And so we continued around the house back to the cabin they'd built for us. "We had to build this for Sirius and Cedric because their magic interferes with electronics."

"Really? Cool! But then how do you us a car?"

"I have to be careful to not use my magical ability." I explained, "We could live in Edward's house and just not use our ability all the time."

"But that would be uncomfortable for you." Edward said, "Besides, it's worked out to provide us a great place to visit today."

"You bet – this is nice." Seth said looking around in admiration. I recalled the small place he and Billy now shared.

"You're staying at Billy's?" Edward suddenly asked and I realized he'd pulled that from my thoughts.

"Ah, ya… ever since Jacob left again."

Edward nodded. "So he's still gone." I could see a mixture of relief and pain cross his face, before he covered it with his placid expression. "So are you coming to my wedding? We're doing it the same date – just one year later."

"I'll be there." He smiled, "So you're really going to tie on the old ball and chain, eh?" Edward smiled at the teasing, but I could see he was still being very careful.

"And if Billy, or anyone else wants to come…" Edward went on.

Seth nodded. "I'll tell them."

We visited for awhile and fell into an easy rhythm of conversation. I could see Seth was someone I would want to hang around with. He was easy going and fun-loving. I was also fascinated to learn more about the wolves and their unlikely truce with the vampires. Not only that, but how Edward and Seth's easy friendship has come about last spring in the midst of battle. I better understood what had happened when Seth first arrived today. Because they were mortal enemies, each other's scents were potently repulsive, and yet they over came that among other differences to be friends.

I also picked up bits and pieces about Jacob. It seemed clear that he and Bella did have a very close friendship – so close that Edward was still intensely jealous about it, though he hid his feelings well. If I hadn't known him so well, I might have been fooled by his placid expression when we spoke of Jacob. I also sensed a certain… was it admiration for Jacob. Or perhaps it was a debt of gratitude.

It was an easy afternoon and, when it came time for Seth return home for a rest before his patrol, I realized I really liked the guy and I'd made my first new connection and felt a lot more confident about my up coming mission.


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 11: Owls

It was difficult to believe I had been in Forks for a month. The time had swiftly passed and already it was August. Dumbledore had come and gone a few times by Port Key, checking up on my progress and attending to some matters with Sirius. There was talk of re-establishing a group called the Order of the Phoenix – a group that was apparently initiated during the first rise of… er… Voldemort. Thinking the name was getting easier, but I still had to force it out.

I had passed my drivers test and, surprisingly, on the first go. Not that it was easy. It was very difficult, and from discussion with Bella, it sounded like, just as the written test had been, the driving test was ten times more difficult then if I'd taken it with the state. Carlisle had taken me out one rainy afternoon and we spent two and a half hours driving through the town, along the highway, the freeway in Seattle and though the city streets, parking on hills and in tight spaces, forcing the vehicle to swerve around a flooded corner, driving through a particularly flooded piece of street, and when that was done, he had Jasper drive another vehicle along with me and perform several moves designed to either force me off the road or take evasive action.

During the last part of the test, he brought me back to the patch of highway near his house which was mysteriously covered in snow. As we drove, his hand must have shot out more quickly then I could see because the steering wheel suddenly jerked and I was fish tailing at 50 miles per hour. I counter steered and, after about 4 or 5 swerves, got the vehicle under control and pulled over to the side of the road. Opening the door, I examined the snow to find it was shaved ice. "You really put a lot of effort into this." I was surprised at the end of test when he smiled and said, "You've come a long way in a short period of time. I am proud to give you this." and he handed me my license. I gazed at the photo, marveling at the fact that it didn't move.

It was early in August, when the threat of the impending danger started to feel real. Sirius and I were sitting down to breakfast when the first owl arrived. "It's from Dumbledore." Sirius stated reading the letter. "Harry's in trouble." My heart sunk. After helping Edward watch over him for a year, I felt protective of him. "Heavens! He's been attacked my Dementors in London." Sirius jumped to his feet in anger, a haunted look over took his expression, "And he defended himself and now the Ministry is charging him with the under-aged use of magic." He flung the letter on the table and paced around the house. "What are Dementors doing out of Azkhaban? And what is the Ministry thinking have a hearing? Of course Harry would defend himself." He fumed, then looking down at the letter again he said in a panic, "Oh he's waiting for me," and ran up to the loft to the Port Key.

I sat there with my spoon half lifted toward my mouth as I watched this unfold, in shock at what I was hearing. Dementors in London? A hearing with the Ministry? Almost every young witch and wizard had used some form of magic. I could remember my mother giving me a firm talking to, threatening that the Ministry could expel me from Hogwarts and take away my wand, but nothing ever happened. Why, now, would they have a hearing?

I waited several minutes for Sirius to reappear in the loft, but there was nothing. I realized I had no idea if he even was returning; he'd left in such a hurry.

I heard a single knock and the door open, "Cedric? Bella and I are here." I heard Edward's voice as they walked in, finding me in the kitchen. My spoon had found its way back to the bowl as I read over the letter from Dumbledore.

_**Sirius,**_

_**The time has come. The signs are unavoidable. Fudge refuses to see the obvious and has the press in his pocket spreading the lies of our enemy – making people believe things are safe. I've tried to shelter Harry, had his copy of the Daily Prophet re-routed so he isn't bothered by what is happening, but he's been dragged into it nonetheless.**_

_**Tonight Harry**__** and his cousin were attacked by Dementors. What they were doing out of Akhaban is beyond me, but certainly they are receiving their orders from someone other then the Ministry. I am quite certain they will turn any day now. The Ministry, of course, is holding a hearing. I am certain, given the events and Harry's declaration of Voldemort's return, they will use this as an opportunity to discredit him and, I would guess, have him expelled.**_

_**We need to reestablish the order and rescue Harry from Privet Drive. I am sure the Death Eaters will be waiting for him to leave the safety of his home. I need to you to return as soon as you receive this letter. We have matters to discuss.**_

_**Please make Cedric aware of the situation. We will need for him to remain in Forks for now, but soon enough will have to induct him into the order, if he is willing.**_

_**Make haste old friend,**_

_**Albus**_

"I see you got a letter too." I heard Bella's voice. Though she was in the same room, it seemed like she was talking to me from another place. I shook my head bringing myself back the present and looked up at them. Bella was holding a piece of parchment in her hand.

"It's from Dumbledore." She answered my questioning expression. "He said he might not be able to make the wedding and that you might have more information." She handed me the letter. It was very sparse in comparison to mine, which still left me unsatisfied.

"What is going on, Cedric?" Edward asked.

I handed him the letter from Dumbledore. "I can't be sure. I haven't been getting the Daily Prophet, but it sounds like Fudge is feeding them information on Harry to discredit his claim that Voldemort is back. I'll have to ask for back issues to be sure. But now Dementors have left Akhaban and attacked Harry. He defended himself, but the Ministry is calling him up on charges for the use of under-aged magic."

"Dementors?" Edward asked, "But aren't they supposed to be under the control of the Ministry?"

"Yes" I replied, this didn't make any sense, "I've never heard of anything like this… or Harry being brought to a hearing… that never happens. It's something they threaten to do, but I've never heard of anyone actually being called to a hearing or being expelled." I explained, still in a bit of a daze.

"I hope he'll be okay." Bella said with concern.

"Dumbledore is involved. And Sirius has gone back to London." I said, not sure if the past part was helpful or not given his status as a fugitive. "I suppose I might need to go back myself," though what would I do if I went?

It wasn't long before the rest of the Cullen family was crowded in the small kitchen. I have never seen them so still. I realized that this must be their normal state – that the fidgeting and moving about must be something they do to make us more at ease. We were very quiet. There wasn't much to say. I think we were all just waiting for more information.

At about lunch, the next owl arrived. It was for Bella. She opened it immediately and read it to us.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**It is so horrible. I just received owl from Harry. He has been called in by the Ministry for the use of under aged magic. It is very serious. He could be expelled from Hogwarts… We are waiting to hear of a hearing date. I would have called, but I am currently at Viktor's. I'll be leaving as soon as I can to return to London and will let you know more as I hear it…**_

_**Much love, Hermione.**_

"She doesn't seem to know much more then we do." Edward commented.

"Harry probably sent owls out as soon as it all happened." Bella supposed, "She probably sent this as soon as she heard…"

Just then we heard a noise from up in the loft. "Sirius?" I called up.

"And Dumbledore" I heard his voice, though it lacked his usual humor. As they descended the stairs and stood before us I could see his eyes no longer twinkled as they were filled with grave concern.

"Cedric" He began, "I need to ask you to come back with us right away. Harry needs to be moved from Privet Drive and I am sure the Death Eaters will be waiting. I am almost certain the attack on Harry was ordered by Voldemort himself."

I saw Bella gulp as I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. In very short order I could be facing a Death Eater head on. I suddenly felt very nervous. Dumbledore's expression shifted, "Cedric, this is your choice. I won't down play the danger here. But if you decide to continue, you will need to become one of us officially. I'm sure I don't need to tell you what that means."

I knew. If Father knew, he would flip. Given his Ministry position, he would have to denounce my association. But my mind was already made up. There was no choice to be made.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"You have very little time. You will need to come back with us in a few minutes. We need to prepare." He said gravely. "Prepare to be back for a few days at the least. You'll need your broom."

I stiffly got up and went to my room. What does one pack when they are going to their possible death? What does one wear to face Death Eaters. My hands shook as I tried to pull open my bureau drawer and, in an instant, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned to Edward's concerned face. "Are you sure about this, Cedric?" he asked, "I've been there… This is serious. Peter Pettigrew didn't pause for a second to consider when he struck me with the Avada Kadvra curse. It was instant." He was searching my face for something – maybe it was whether or not I really wanted to do this – maybe it was whether or not I realized what I was getting myself into. The shaking got worse. "Do you want me to get-" No, I thought. I was sure he was about to get Carlisle or Dumbledore – but I didn't want them to see me like this. He stopped before finishing his sentence and nodded, "I'll pack."

Part of me realized he had grabbed one of my bags and was flying around the room, throwing clothes in it. He packed my wizard robes and some basics. I could feel the shaking subsiding. I was regaining control. I took a deep breathe and finally calmed down as he finished. "Are you okay, now?" He asked.

"I think so." I found my voice, "It's just overwhelming… I remember seeing you after... I just sort of flipped out for a minute." I admitted.

"You know this is your choice." He said again.

"Would you do anything different?" I asked.

"I suppose not." He admitted, and then smiled. "I was about to say I'm a little more durable then you, but it didn't really help when I was at Hogwarts. You are more then capable, Cedric."

It was somewhat comforting to hear that from him.

"It's just that, I wouldn't want to lose you, Cedric." He continued, "And I don't want to diminish the danger you will face if the Death Eaters are coming for Harry. I've been in battles before and I thought I was prepared, but when I was attacked at the graveyard I had no warning. So, if you go – don't hesitate – act." I could see the concern in his face and it gave me reason to pause. If Edward, a vampire, with his strength, speed and ability was caught off guard by the Death Eaters, what chance did I have?

Then again, if that were the case for me, what chance did Harry have – and he made it out of the graveyard alive. I had to do this or die trying.

Edward must have seen the resolve in my face matching my thoughts for he suddenly clamped down both hands on my shoulders and looked me square in the eye. "Cedric, I've existed… no I've lived for over a century. I've never had the kind of friend that you've been to me. Please come back," and then he pulled me into a bone crunching embrace.

"I'll try my best." Was all I could say, as I tried to hold back the emotions.

I returned to the kitchen where Dumbledore and Sirius were speaking quietly with Carlisle and Jasper. I could see Alice in a trance as the spoke.

"Anything?" Jasper asked her as her eyes came back into focus.

"Just a lot of possibilities. There is no clear direction. I'm sorry." She apologized as she gazed up at Dumbledore.

"Well it was a thought. Perhaps in a day." He considered.

"If there was a way to get a hold of you, I could let you know what I see." She suggested.

"Unfortunately, where we are going is shrouded in magic. There is no way technology such as phones will work. But if you stay close to home, perhaps we can contact you by Port Key. I think we'll be changing the location in a few days anyway." Dumbledore paused, and then looked at Sirius. "I assume your offer still stands."

"To use my family home? It may as well come to some good use. I'm sure my ancestors are turning in their grave at the mere thought – but it is the best option."

"It's settled then." Dumbledore said, smiling grimly, "I'll need to notify the Weasleys that the time has come. The others are prepared."

"So it has begun." Sirius stated. The rest of us stared in silence at his grim pronouncement.

After a pause, Dumbledore took a deep breathe, "Cedric, are you ready?"

"Yes" I replied, holding my bag and broom. And No – I'm not ready. There is so much more I should know. But there was no more time for that. I had to be ready and so I was.

"Make sure make it back." Bella hugged me.

"Give 'em heck for me." Emmett punched me a little too hard in the shoulder.

Esme gave all of us hugs and Carlisle shook our hands with feeling.

"Keep your head about you." Jasper said, clapping my shoulders.

"I'll have your car waiting for your return." Rosalie just smiled from the kitchen counter she was leaning against.

"We'll be in touch… I'll keep a look out." Alice reached up and gave me quick kiss on the cheek.

I turned to say good bye to Edward and looked into his emotion filled eyes. There wasn't anything left to say and if there was I didn't trust my voice to say it. I'll be back I directed my thoughts to him, I'll come to see you marry the love of your life. That's a promise.

He just nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 12: 12 Grimmauld Place

The trip by Port Key was just as I remembered, but I didn't feel anything. I was numb. My mind was racing with everything I wished I knew. I was overwhelmed with the possibilities. At some point I realized that, with the time change and the length of time to deliver the owls to Forks, that more time had pass since the incidence then it felt to me. Putting the pieces together, the attacked had happened on Monday evening, which would have been Monday afternoon in Forks. I learned that, after an initial pronouncement by the Ministry that Harry was actually expelled from Hogwarts, Dumbledore had intervened, causing the hearing to actually occur. Otherwise Harry would have been expelled without a hearing. What was happening in our world when expulsion notices were handed out without due process?

Dumbledore must have sent notice soon after, but it took almost a day for the owl to reach us. And so when we arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, diapparated and apparated on a street facing a row of house in London it had already been two days since the attack.

I looked around. The street sign said we were on Grimmauld Place. As I looked at the housing in front of me, wondering which one we were going in. It was then I noticed that the houses skipped in number from 11 to 13.

"We are going to 12 Grimmauld Place" Dumbledore said. At the sound of his words, the houses started shifting. It was as if the building began to stretch, and a new section of brick wall grew to fill in the gap. When it was completed, there was a new house with a worn set of steps leading up to a battered front door badly in need of a painting spell. "Follow me," He said briskly as we walked up the steps and pulled out his wand to open the door.

"This is my family home, such as it is." Sirius said disparagingly as we entered the house. The pictures along the entrance hall were all asleep. The house itself was dark and musty and appeared to be in need of repair. It would have been grand in its time, but as it was the once rich wall paper was peeling, the carpet was thin and there was a layer of cobwebs and dust covering everything. As I peered up the stairs to the second floor a shiver ran down my spine. The heads of several house elves were hung on the wall up the stairs. That is just… disturbing.

"Set your things here. Kretcher can take them up to your room. We'll go right down to the kitchen" Sirius said, "Kretcher, please advise the others to come to the kitchen."

"Of course, Master" snarled the decrepit looking house elf that suddenly appeared, "Kretcher will of course serve the great house of Black, no matter how far it has fallen."

Sirius glared at him in distain as he picked up my bag and dragged it up the stairs, seemingly purposefully banging it on each stair as he went. I wondered if the case would survive the trip.

"This way," Sirius gestured toward an open door at the end of the hall where a narrow set of stairs led down into the basement of the house, down which Dumbledore had already disappeared. I followed him down to a large cavernous room. From the ceiling hung pots and pans and numerous utensils and in the centre was a large wooden table where at least a couple dozen people could sit for a meal.

As I entered I saw that Professor Moody, um, I suppose he would just be Moody now, was seated, at one end. There were two other men seated at the table where Dumbledore, Sirius and I joined.

"When are the others expected?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lupin is already here. He's sleeping upstairs." Moody reported, "Tonks has been here already but went to get some supplies with Hestia. They should be back in a few minutes. Emmaline and Dedalus are also upstairs. Weasleys' will be here shortly. I send word as soon I as saw you'd returned. Severus…" the name came out more as a growl. "Are you sure Dumbledore."

"He is trustworthy." Dumbledore said calmly, but firmly leaving no room for question.

Moody looked grim at that but replied, "He said he'll return after the retrieval."

"That is wise. He has his cover to maintain." Dumbledore nodded.

"Cedric Diggory?" Moody suddenly looked up at me with both his natural and magical eye.

"Yes, Sir."

"No need for formalities here boy."

I smiled and I stopped myself from another "yes Sir".

"Let me introduce Elphias Doge and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Good evening" I said, again stifling the "sirs". The two men were about as opposite as you could be. Elphias looked to be as old as Dumbledore. He had a pale face and long silver hair and when he greeted me his voice was weak and wheezy. Kingsley looked closer to my fathers age, but quite tall, strongly built and dark skinned. He had an air of confidence about him and realized he was not someone to be tampered with. And, when he spoke it was with authority.

Just then we heard the front door open and what sounded like the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Come along upstairs… get settled in… " Mrs. Weasley seemed to be herding what sounded like a group of people along the hall and up the stairs. "Oh dear… I see we have some work to do here." I heard her sniff and then continued on her way as I heard her foot steps ascend the stairs.

Another set of foot steps descended the narrow stair case and soon Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen. "Molly's gone up stairs to get the children settled. She'll be down in a moment. I suppose the rest are on their way?"

"Yes" Dumbledore replied, but as he spoke I marveled at Fred and George, only a year younger then I being referred to as "the children."

"Hello Cedric." Mr. Weasley greeted me warmly. "How is your father?"

"I am sure he is well, though, I haven't spoken with him in weeks." I replied.

"Ah, well" Mr. Weasley looked around uncomfortably. I supposed he might have bumped into him from time to time. I wondered what he might have said about my defection.

"Cedric, you're here." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she entered the room, with Lupin, an older lady and a smaller man with her. She cast a glance toward Mr. Weasley who gave her a knowing look. She shook her head firmly. Mr. Weasley sighed. I wondered at the exchange. "I found Emmaline and Dedalus upstairs and I heard Remus snoring. They weren't aware we were about to start."

"Kretcher." Sirius growled under his breath.

I heard the front door again open. Suddenly a voice screeched, "Mud-blood" and there was the hasty sound of footsteps announcing the arrival of the last two individuals to join us that evening. Both were younger women. The one with short spiky purple hair looked familiar. "Nymphadora Tonks?" I asked.

"Little Cedric Diggory?" she laughed which partially hid the cringe at her name, "And it's just Tonks now… I remember when you were sorted into Hufflepuff in my 6th year. You must have gone through a growth spurt after I left."

I could feel the blush in my cheeks. Of course she'd only remember me from my first years at Hogwarts, before I'd grown almost half a foot over the summer between my second and third year. "Tonks." I smiled. "You became an Auror?"

"Yeah – nobody else would take me." She grinned before taking a seat beside Lupin, tripping slightly as she sat. "Besides they had to put me somewhere they could keep an eye on me." She smiled mischievously. I recalled that she had been one to obtain certain snacks from the kitchen and had been known to sneak in late into the Hufflepuff common room.

'We need a plan" Moody said gruffly as he thumped into the kitchen with his false leg, bringing us to attention. It still seemed strange seeing him, knowing that he wasn't the Moody who had taught me about the three unforgivable curses. That Moody was actually Barty Crouch Junior, a known Death Eater who was now spending time in Azkaban. This Moody had only set his magical eye on me once at the end of year banquet and memorial service for Edward. "The Death Eaters will be waiting for Harry to leave the protection of his home. We must catch them by surprise."

"I would suggest, then, that we move him as soon as possible." Dumbledore said.

"I'll bet my good eye the Death Eaters will be watching for us to make a move." Moody said in his gravelly voice.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "And his hearing is when?"

"9 a.m. on the 12th." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Well, then we should get him here before the weekend to be safe. That will provide the greatest amount of surprise. The Death Eaters may expect us to leave him under the protection of the Dursley's as long as possible." Kingsley advised.

"That's not the only trouble.. We'll need a diversion to get them away from those… those… muggles." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Wouldn't put it past them to bar Harry in his room again."

"And it's got to be something that won't draw the attention of any Death Eaters." Moody continued.

"They certainly wouldn't do it to be helpful." Mr. Weasley said grimly.

"What about a party?" the young woman who came in with Nymph – Tonks. Hestia was her name…

"Too difficult. Who invites someone to a party at this late date. And they would be required to RSVP…" Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

Tonks suddenly got a devilish grin on her face, "I don't suppose they'd be flattered to be recognized for their finely kept lawn."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped and Dumbledore really smiled for the first time since he'd appeared in Forks. "That is exactly the kind of thing they'd go for." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Excellent" Mr. Weasley agreed.

"I could send them a letter indicating they've been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition…"

"Do you know how to use muggle mail?" Mr. Weasley asked dubiously.

"Certainly. I can send it from the post down the street from my fathers."

"It looks like we have a diversion." Moody said gruffly but pleased. "Now for the retrieval…"

"We'll have to apparate into his house in Surrey and then leave as quickly as we can without any notice."

"I'll take his things." Tonk offered.

"We'll fly standard formation. I'll arrange the route to be sure we aren't followed before we return." Moody said. "Who will come as members of the Advance Guard"

"Clearly I'll come." Tonks said briskly.

I noticed Lupin glance at her with concern. "And I'm coming too!"

"I'll come too." Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, I rather you kept your anonymity at this point." Dumbledore said, "You're neutrality would be most helpful. And you as well, Sirius. We can't afford for you to be seen." Sirius' face fell in disappointment. Arthur simply nodded his acceptance.

"I'll go" said Dedulus with a confident grin and a tip of his hat.

"And I" added Elphias in his wheezy voice.

"I can fly with the best of them." Hestia smiled.

"I am going" Kingsley said, staring at Dumbledore, daring him to argue. He didn't.

"And I'll join them as well." Emmeline offered.

I wondered if this was where I was to volunteer my services. I had expected to be assigned to duties, to be told what to do. But I could see this was entirely my choice. I could also see that each of the others had made that choice already and were there to support Harry. "I'll go as well." I finally offered. Dumbledore turned to me and smiled, though his eyes were sad.

"And I'll stay here and get a start on this place." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It appears we have a start on things. I suppose a few more may arrive…" Mr. Weasley stated, "When will you go?"

"Let me consider the timing." Dumbledore interrupted, "Those of you who are going, be prepared to leave with little notice."

"Alright." Moody confirmed.

There was no official notice the meeting had ended, but the finality in Moody's voice seemed to indicate that the discussion was now closed as the others began to rise from the table.

"Come with me dear." reached for my arm gently. "Have you had anything to eat?"

"Not since breakfast… though that was only a few hours ago." I admitted. I realized that it was time for bed here and that I should get well rested if I was going to be ready at a moments notice, though between the time change and the excitement of the impending action, I was sure sleep would be difficult to come by.

"Well, here…" she said as she threw together some bread, cheese and cold meats onto a plate, and grabbed a piece of fruit. "Eat this before we go up… and take some of this," she put a small cup of some liquid in front of me. "It's courtesy of Hermione. She sent along instructions." Oh yes, it must be her get-lag potion. "As soon as you're done, I'll show you to your room."

She bustled around the kitchen setting cleaning spells and arranging the various dishes, pots and pans while I ate. Part way through I took Hermione's potion. It wasn't as awful as some potions I'd tried, but still, I was glad to have the rest of the food to wash away the taste.

"Alright, dear." She said when I was finished, "come with me." She hurried up the stairs to the main floor and then the next set, passing the house elf heads on her way to the second floor.

I could hear George, Fred and Ron joking about as I passed one of the rooms. The door was partially open and I could see they had several of George and Fred's joke items out on the floor.

"And look at this – looks and feel like a normal wand, but try a spell Ron." One of the twins, I couldn't tell which, handed the wand to Ron.

"Accio pillow." Ron stated. The wand suddenly went limp in his hand, letting out a noise that sounded very much like the passing of air out one's backside. They bellowed in laughter. It had only been a few months ago that I might have joined them in their foolish fun… so many things had changed.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" either Fred or George asked.

"I'm here to help Dumbledore." I replied simply. No need to tell them exactly what I was doing. I supposed it was best if I was in the habit of keeping that sort of information to myself.

"See Mum, Cedric is helping – and he's only a year older then George and me." Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"Fred, we've already had this discussion. You are too young." Mrs. Weasley replied with exasperation.

"Ha, got you, Mum – I'm George, he's Fred." He laughed.

"Fred, George, whatever – you're staying here." She said firmly and walked away to the next room opening the door. "Cedric, this will be where you're staying… please try and get some rest."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." I replied. I guessed that if 'Sir' was not acceptable, 'Ma'am' was probably out too.

She smiled, "Call me Molly."

"ah, okay." I replied and entered the room. My bag was sitting on one of the beds in the room, unopened and only slightly more battered then when it had arrived. Even though it was only mid-afternoon in Forks and despite the potion I felt wide awake, I changed for bed. I might as well try to change to an England schedule.

I lied there thinking of how my life had changed so much over the past year. I'd met Edward and Bella… and the entire Cullen family. I had made a best friend in Edward, someone I was closer to then anyone in my life… I'd fallen in love, or at least I thought I'd started to, though I realized now that when I though of Bella I no longer had that familiar ache. Perhaps I was getting over her.

I wondered at seeing Tonks again. She wasn't much older then me and already an Auror. Perhaps I could become one… It was a noble profession. My father wouldn't be happy though. He wanted me to pursue an education – work in the Ministry… perhaps work up to a high level posting. I shook my head. None of that appealed to me.

As I considered what lay ahead, though I was a little scared I was also excited. It was like the feeling before a Quidditch game. However, the stakes here were higher. That made me wonder, what would I do if I came face to face with a Death Eater? Our practice in Dark Arts with disarming spells seemed to be little preparation. I needed to be prepared.

Suddenly I heard a noise and sat up in bed. It was the door creaking; someone was coming in. "Cedric?" I heard Sirius' voice with relief.

"Yes."

"Do you feel ready to go get my nephew?" he smiled as he lit one of the lamps.

"Honestly, Sirius… no. I was just thinking that I've only had basic training on disarming spells. What will I do if the Death Eaters do come?"

"Come with me – and bring your wand." He said. I quickly crawled out of bed and followed him in my pajamas. He led me to a larger room that looked like it was once a grand parlor. "When you face a Death Eater, you have no time to think or react. You must be prepared to act out of instinct.

I nodded.

"Expelliarmus." He stated suddenly and my wand flew out of my hand as I flew backwards into the wall.

"No time to think or react, Cedric… If that had been a Death Eater, it wouldn't have been Expelliarmus… it would have been Avada Kadavra and you wouldn't be picking yourself off the ground, we'd be packing you in a box. Now grab your wand and be prepared…" he growled seriously. He was almost menacing and I felt real fear.

His wand flickered. "Stup"

"Protego" I stated at the same time. Sirius's spell deflected and hit a nearby cabinet.

"Very good." Sirius said as he circled around, "Engorgio"

The spell hit my arm and it began to inflate. The arm of my pyjamas was too tight, the seams began to strain and then rip, as my arm became too heavy for my body.

"Reducio." Sirius stated, bringing my arm back to it's normal size. "Again, be prepared. You were thinking of what I was saying. You lost concentration. "Expl-"

"Expecto Patronum" I fired back. The silvery shield deflected his spell and the book shelf bore the brunt of the magic.

"A partial patronus… not bad. A full would be better. What are you using for your source?"

I wondered if it was a trick. To catch me off guard. I kept a close watch on his wand as I explained, "Memories from my childhood – family vacations, time with my dad…" I replied. I knew others had a specific memory, but I had the overwhelming feelings of love and acceptance from my parents. Through this I had been able to produce a partial patronus at an early age.

"Very good. Not many are able to produce even a partial patronus at your age… but a full patronus would be helpful. Stup-"

"Protecto" I replied, deflecting his spell and followed with, "Expelliarmus," though he easily deflected my offensive move.

Sirius chuckled, "Very good. You stayed focused… and followed up on the offensive. You need an arsenol of spells and the ability to use them on a moments notice. There isn't much time so we'll hone what you have – starting with the petronus. I want you to pull, from deep down, your happiest memory, try to focus on one. That thing that makes you most contented…"

I thought for awhile. What could that be? I'd always been a happy child. I had good parents, even though we didn't currently see eye to eye. I thought about the day I first leaned to fly a broom – the look of pride and joy in my mother and father's eyes. Yes that was a good memory – more focused. I raised my wand. "Expecto Patronum."

The silvery mist shot out of my wand and hovered as it had before, a little more solidly, but still just as a shield. It didn't take shape.

"Better" Sirius nodded, "what are you using as a memory."

"This time I used the first memory of my parents faces when I learned to ride a broom."

"I see." He mused, "I think I know your problem… You're choices are all based on others – external forces… How your parents felt about you, how they reacted to your accomplishment… those are good, but your patrous needs to come from inside you. What, in you, fills you with happiness?"

I thought some more. I realized that all the examples of happiness had the same theme – they were my pleasure at others being proud of me, or happy with me… What had I ever done that made me feel happy for myself – proud of what I'd accomplished? I suddenly had it. "Expecto Patronum." With a gust of magical energy, the silver mist erupted from my wand taking the form of a lynx. It sprinted toward Sirius and around the room before escaping through the door.

"Excellent" Sirius suddenly grinned, "That, my boy, was a very nice, patronus… a lynx if I'm correct."

"Yes" I smiled.

"What, may I ask did you use?"

"Well." It was hard to explain, or rather, it didn't make a lot of sense – but as soon as the thought came to my head, I knew it was right. "It was actually when I told my Father I was leaving to go to Forks."

He frowned. I knew it didn't make sense.

"You said something that filled me with happiness for myself. Well, maybe it doesn't make sense, but when I told my Father I was leaving, I knew he wouldn't be happy with me. Actually I was quite nervous to tell him. And yet I knew that was what I had to do. I had to be a part of this – to contribute. It was the first time I ever spoke against my Father. I'm not happy about that, but on a certain level, it brought me greater joy then I've ever known to follow through on my beliefs."

He simply nodded as I stifled a yawn. I actually felt tired. Hermoine's potion must have started working. He smiled, "We'll pick this up in the morning. I am sure we have at least half a day until Moody orders us out. Dumbledore is consulting with Alice on the best timing. Go, get your rest."

And with that, I returned to my room. I didn't remember my head hitting the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 13: The Order of the Phoenix

"Wake up silly." I heard a cheerful voice as I felt movement at the end of my bed. I opened my eyes to the beaming face of Alice as she sat, bouncing near my feet.

"What?" I clutched my sheets my chest. What was she doing here? A quick check told me I was decent. I had worn my pyjamas last night. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to." She sulked mockingly, but got up from the bed, "I'm just here for a bit. Dumbledore wants to run some scenarios past me – see if I can see what's coming." She explained as she walked around the room, "So I thought I'd come check on my favorite wizard." She turned and gave me her most winning smile which was, to be honest, pretty spectacular - or would be if I wasn't still irritated at her interruption.

"It's good to see you Alice." I acquiesced, "You just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting you." In fact, to see her here, after all that I'd heard and seen yesterday was paradoxical. Alice seemed to come from an entirely different world. I realized, with a smile, she did. "How is everyone?"

"Oh they're fine. Edward's worried about you, though. He's been asking me every few minutes if I see anything in your future. I was a relief to come here where Dumbledore only asks me once a decision has been made."

I smiled. I could see it. Edward did seem to be over-protective. He would try not to be so obvious about it with me, but I could see him worrying about what would happen in the next few days. He certainly had cause to – the rest of the people here definitely seemed to think there was danger. I could feel it.

"Well, I'll get up now." I said. Alice smiled at me as she leaned against the cabinet waiting… "Ah, Alice, I would like you to leave so I can get ready."

"Oh, of course." She laughed, and walked out the door, where she must have bumped into Ron Weasley.

"Oh, hello – Alice right? Edward's sister… Bloody awful what happened, eh?"

"Um, yes" her voice turned suddenly morose, "very sad. You must be worried about your friend." She turned the conversation.

"Yeah." He replied, just as morose as Alice now sounded, "Harry just can't cut a break. But Moody and Dumbledore and the rest – they'll get him safely back here."

He sounded so confident… I realized I was included in the "the rest" and I hoped we would be successful. I quickly got up and dressed, impressed that I actually felt well rested and not jet-lagged as I had been when I arrived in Forks. Thank you Hermione! You've got to appreciate that girl's brilliance sometimes.

I opened the door and almost walked right into her. "Oh, Hermione. I was just thinking about you." I exclaimed.

"Oh, hi Cedric." I noticed her face flush red.

I realized what I had just said and uncomfortably realized she might have misunderstood. "I was just thinking how much I appreciated the potion you sent to Mrs. Weasley last night. I haven't slept better in a while. It's a relief to not feel so jet lagged."

"Oh" she smiled, "Well, it's just a simple potion." Ron came out to see us talking and for some reason paused at the top of the steps as if deciding something.

"So, when did you arrive?" I continued.

"Last night. Dumbledore made arrangements to have me picked up at Kings Cross. I just came from Viktor's." she blushed again and I noticed that Ron continued his awkward position paused at the top of the steps.

"Did you have a pleasant visit?" I asked, being polite.

"Oh, yes. It was nice." She replied. Nice, hmmm, what did that mean?

"See you down at breakfast?" I asked, "I need to see Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's in the study. I was just talking with him. He's reestablishing the Port Key…I'll see you down stairs." She smiled and turned to leave. Ron waited and walked down the stairs with her.

"When did you become so chummy with Cedric Digory?" He hissed at her as they descended the stairs.

"We go to the same school, Ron. And maybe if you spent a little more time in the library last year you'd have gotten to know him and Viktor a bit better yourself" She replied huffily, her voice just as annoyed as his, and then sped up to walk ahead of him. He stopped and glowered after her and then noticing that I'd witnessed their exchange, he ducked his head and quickly descended the stairwell.

I found Dumbledore in the study just as Hermione suggested. "Good morning…" what did I call him? I would have said Professor, but now I was no longer at school.

He smiled at me, "You can call me Dumbledore – that seems to be common… or Albus if you prefer."

I decided Dumbledore. To call him by his first name seemed much to common for the wizard he was. "I bumped into Hermione. She said you reestablished the Port Key?"

"Yes, with things as they are, I decided it was safer for the Port Key to come here. However, we can't risk a security breach. So, I'm afraid, when you must travel, someone will have to come from here to get you."

"That'll be fine. I'm sure we can send an owl, now that we have one." I replied.

He nodded. "I heard you had some practice with Sirius last night." He continued.

"Yes. I feel much too unprepared for this Dumbledore. I don't want to let you or Harry or any of the rest down."

He smiled again, looking at me with that comforting look that never failed to settle my nerves, "Cedric you'll be fine. In all likelihood this will be a routine delivery. Moody sees Death Eaters at every corner – and good thing as it's better to be prepared. But I think Voldemort will not be quite ready to show himself yet. It's not his time."

"But Alice?"

"Ah yes, you saw she'd arrived. As I said, it's better to be prepared. Speaking of which, I hope you'll continue your practice today?"

"I plan to."

"Well, after breakfast… We'll meet for a few minutes and then you and Sirius can continue your preparations."

I nodded.

"I also need to tell you. We only spoke of it in passing, but the time has come Cedric to make you officially one of us."

"Of course." I replied. I sort of already thought I was. "What do I need to do?"

"Just agree – and be trustworthy. Of course, whatever service you provide is voluntary. We will never force you to do anything you aren't willing to do."

"I am willing – so how to I become a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"You just did. Welcome… Now let's get some breakfast. Whatever Mrs. Weasley is cooking smells wonderful." He rose from his seat and I followed him down to the basement where we'd met just the other day.

Ron and Hermione were already seated at the table, working their way through eggs, sausage, toast and half a fried tomato each. I sat across from them as Dumbledore joined a few others in the Order at the far end of the table.

"Good morning, dear." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she handed me a plate with similar fare, though a much larger helping. Ron eyed my plate as she set it down, "Can I get you some tea or juice?"

"Tea would be fine, Ma.. ah… Molly." I said. Ron glanced at me at the mention of his mothers' first name. I suppose it would be awkward were I in his position.

"Hi Ron." I said politely.

"Cedric" he replied back, much less politely.

"Hermione was telling me about her vacation earlier. So what did you do?"

"Not much." He grumbled, throwing a glare at Hermione. "Not all of us can go visit our friends in Europe."

Hermione cringed at his rudeness. I wondered what his problem was. I hadn't ever noticed him to be particularly moody as school, but then again, we hadn't interacted much. I wondered if this was his normal demeanor or if he was just grumpy in the morning. Well, never mind, I'd focus on Hermione. She seemed much more cheerful.

"So how long were you in Europe?" I asked.

"Well, after I left-" she paused, likely realizing that her visit to Forks would require some explanation that she wouldn't be prepared to give. "…er, Hogwarts, I mostly stayed with my parents. They'd wanted to go on a trip for most of the summer but Viktor." She gave a pre-emptive cringe in anticipation of Ron's scowl, which soon followed, "had already asked me to visit, so we worked it out."

"That's good. And so nice to cut your vacation short to come back to help your friend Harry."

"Oh yes, well, I was planning to return soon anyway." She smiled. I knew that she had planned to return to Forks a week before the wedding. I suppose that plan was now off the table.

"It's good to see you again, regardless of the circumstances." I said and realized it really was. She was quite pleasant and interesting to be around when she wasn't beating me at written driver's tests.

Ron continued to scowl during the entire conversation, but Hermione and I ignored him as we chatted on.

"Ron, what are you doing having breakfast again." Either Fred or George guffawed from the bottom of the stairs. Both of them were standing there with Alice.

Ron turned bright red, "I was hungry." I looked at his plate and noticed that he hadn't made much progress with his meal. He'd been chasing the food around his plate as he scowled his way through our conversation.

Why would he come down for a second breakfast, when he was clearly not that hungry? And why had he eyed my plate with its larger helping when he couldn't seem to finish his smaller one. And why was he down here at all when he was clearly not in the mood for our company… I decided Ron Weasley must simply be an unpleasant person. He got up then, slammed his unfinished plate on the counter near his mother and stomped up the stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" I commented.

"No idea." Hermione shrugged as she finished her plate and took it over to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you need any help?"

"No, dear – go on upstairs. Fred and George, you too!" she followed them to the foot of the stairs and watched them disappear. "Come in Alice." she smiled.

"Alice, thank you for coming." Dumbledore smiled, "This is Alice. She has a very unique ability to predict the future."

"The gift of prophesy?" Kingsley scoffed.

"More like the ability to know the decisions others have made," Alice explained, "My ability is limited to the out come of decisions that have been made. If the decision changes, so does my vision of the outcome."

"Demonstrate." Dedulus requested, somewhat more open the Kingsley.

"In 2 minutes there will be a crash upstairs. The Weasley boys are trying to listen in on our conversation. Ron will be trying to hear better and trip over Fred and then go crashing into the cabinet in their shared room. And then Fred, in his haste to get up will step on Crookshanks tail. Hermoine will holler at all of them as she cradles the cat in her arms… shall I go on?"

They stared at her dumbfounded when they heard a crash from up stairs. This was followed by a few male voices, the howl of a cat and then Hermoine's higher pitched voice scolding them all.

"Do you want me to check?" Mrs. Weasley, er, Molly asked the rest.

"No, I am convinced," Kingsley replied. "That was remarkable."

"Like I said, my vision is limited to decisions that have been made. It will change when the decision changes. Oh, and I can't see house elves."

"What – why not house elves?" Elphias asked in his wheezy voice.

"We aren't entirely sure. My father thinks it's because of the genetic differences. I can see my kind and other similar kinds of creatures." I noticed she artfully avoided saying what her kind was. "And I have no problem seeing animals like dogs and cats… but I can't see those with different genetic codes – specifically those with a different number of chromosomes, like werewolves."

"Thank you for your candor" Kingsley said, casting a glance at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"So, since we are now satisfied with the extent of your abilities." Dumbledore looked around the room, "Alice, we want to know what you see if we decide to retrieve Harry tomorrow evening. That is the earliest we can depart as Tonks will need to have the letter delivered to get the Dursley's out of the house."

Alice went into her now familiar trance. He eyes were unfocused as she stared ahead blankly. "I see a successful trip. You arrive to pick up Harry and bring him safely to 12 Grimmauld Drive, though you must be taking the long way because the trip takes a considerable length of time."

"Moody, you will be reasonable, won't you?" Dedulus said.

"You can't be too safe." He grumbled back. "So you don't see any attacks by Death Eaters?"

"None, though, like I said, if they change their mind, then the vision will change."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances anyway – but it's decided then – tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded and began to depart.

"Come with me." Sirius said, "Let's practice."


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 14: The Advance Guard

It was time. Sirius and I had practiced the entire day previous and most of Friday. There was nothing more I could do to prepare for our mission.

Moody called us all together in the main floor. The entire advance guard, as it was being referred to consisted of Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kinglsey, Elphais, Dedalus, Emmeline, Sturgis, Hestia and myself – ten in total.

"Like I said, first we'll apparate to the Dursley House on 4 Privet Drive and retrieve Harry. Once we have him, I'll notify Dumbledore. He'll have Alice check her vision for any changes. We'll give you fifteen minutes. Then, if it's all clear, you'll send up the muggle fireworks. Once we have the all-clear then we'll fly in standard formation back to London. I'll take the lead and they'll be no questioning my methods." Moody growled, his magical eye pausing on each of us as if to make his point.

"Here" Dumbledore said, "For Harry – so he'll see the location."

"Do you think its wise Dumbledore?" Moody said looking at the parchment, "In the wrong hands."

"It's either that or I come with you."

He growled in response, but didn't disagree.

"Oh and you might find this helpful," Dumbledore handed Moody a small silver box.

"One last check – Alice?" He called up the stairs.

"It's still clear" Alice replied, "No sign of trouble."

"And you'll be prepared to pick up if we should fail – as we've discussed." Moody looked Dumbledore in the eye. He simply nodded, faint amusement in his face.

"Okay, advance guard. Let's go." And with the sound of popping each disappeared in succession. I followed.

In an instant we found ourselves in a startling clean, but small kitchen. As we apparated, Tonks landed on Dedalus' foot. "Ouch" he whispered. She lurched forward and immediately tripped over one of the kitchen chairs and landed, face first into a cupboard with pots and pans on the bottom and plates up top. One fell over and smashed against the floor. The crash was deafening.

"Nice stealth, Tonks." Hestia smiled.

"Never did well in that class." Tonks grinned back.

"Where is he?" Kingsley asked, "Did they take him with them."

"I doubt it," I replied, recalling Mrs. Weasley's recollection of the Dursleys, and the impression Edward had of them from Harry's thoughts. "But he might be locked up in his room. I'll go let him out."

"We'll wait down here. Call for back up if you need it." Moody hissed after me. "And stand back after you open the door to see what comes out. You never know what might be lurking behind a closed door."

I quietly ascended the stairs. It wasn't hard to figure out which room was his. The others were all open while his was closed with an obvious lock on the outside and what looked like a small trap door on the bottom only large enough for a small animal.

"Alohomora" I whispered and the lock opened. Though I was certain none other then Harry was behind the door, I stood back as Moody had ordered and watched Harry approach the door, wand in hand. I silently moved to the side to avoid the path of the wand. Even in error, he could send a stream of magic to take out a limb. As he passed I glanced into the room. It was sparsely furnished. There wasn't much to see. There was one empty plate by the door near where the small trap door had been. Was this how they fed him? Did they keep him locked up here all the time and feed him through a trap door? How had Harry lived here all these years? I was livid at the treatment of my fellow former schoolmate.

Harry was now standing at the top of the steps, his wand still drawn, looking down at the Advanced Guard. "Lower your wand boy, before you take someone's eye out.' Moody's gravelly voice said.

His wand lowered only moderately as he replied, "Professor Moody?" he said in disbelief.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'" he growled back, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here; we want to see you properly."

He lowered his wand a bit more and made his way down the steps.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away." Lupin said, seeing Harry's distress.

"P-Professor Lupin" Harry said shakily, "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" asked Tonks, "Lumos." The light from her wand filled the hallway as Harry peered around at each of them. "Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would." Tonks exclaimed, "Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus." Kingsley said, while appraising Harry, "he looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said Elphias said in his wheezy voice, "Lily's eyes."

I noticed that Moody was now appraising Harry, squinting suspiciously at him while his magical eye swiveled around madly. "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled, "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

I hardly thought that was necessary. Harry looked and acted like Harry Potter – though I supposed we'd spent the entire year with a man who wasn't Moody. Still, it seemed a bit overboard.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag." Harry replied. He already had developed a fully formed petronum? He was two years behind me and it was advanced for my age. No wonder he beat he-who.. er Voldemort.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harry looked around them nervously as he continued down the stairs, stowing his wand in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" Moody roared, "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" Tonk asked in amusement, eyeing the missing chuck of his nose and glancing down at his wooden leg. I wondered, myself, if there was a story there.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" Moody growled back, "Elementary wand-safety, nobody bothers about it any more!" Tonks rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as he stomped off toward the kitchen. "And I saw that." He added irritably.

"How are you?" Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's.

"F-fine…" he said shakily. He didn't seem fine. "I'm – you're really lucky the Dursleys are out…" he mumbled.

"Lucky, ha!" Tonks exclaimed, "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or they think they are." She grinned and Harry's face suddenly lit up.

"We are leaving, aren't we? Soon?"

"Almost at once" Lupin confirmed, "We're just waiting for the all-clear."

"Where are we going? The Burrow?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not The Burrow, no." Lupin replied motioning Harry to follow him as we moved back to the kitchen. "Too risky. We've set up Headquarters somewhere undetectable. It's taken a while…"

Moody had made himself comfortable at one of the kitchen chairs, taking a swig from his hip flask. "This is Alastor Moody, Harry." Lupin took it upon himself to do the introductions.

"Yeah, I know." Harry replied uncomfortably.

"And this is Nymphadora-" he gestured to Tonks.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." She said with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

Lupin eyed her with an amused expression, much like one I'd seen Edward use when he was humoring Bella. "Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be know by her surname only."

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you Nymphadora." She muttered.

Lupin smiled and continued to introduce the rest of the guard to Harry's nodding response. "And, of course, you know Cedric."

Harry spun around noticed my presence for the first time. "Cedric, what are you doing here?"

"A surprising number of people volunteered to come and get you." Lupin replied for me, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

"I'm a member of the Order now." I explained.

He gave me a puzzled expression, but we hadn't time to discuss it further as Moody added, "Yeah, well, the more the better. We're your guard, Potter."

"We're just waiting for the signal to tell us it's safe to set off," said Lupin, glancing out of the kitchen window "We've got about fifteen minutes."

"Very clean, aren't they, these Muggles?" Tonks teased looking around the kitchen, "My dad's Muggle-born and he's a right old slob. I suppose it varies, just as it does with wizards?"

"Er-yeah," Harry replied, "Look" he turned to Lupin, "what's going on, I haven't heard anything from anyone, what's Vol-?"

A sea of shocked expressions matched my own as we hushed him to silence. Though I was getting used to the name in my thoughts, I wasn't ready for open dialogue. "Shut up!" growled Moody.

"What?" asked Harry.

"We're not discussing anything here, it's too risky." said Moody, turning his normal eye toward Harry as his magical eye remained fixed on the ceiling, "Damn it" he said angrily, putting a hand up to the magical eye, "it keeps getting stuck – ever since that scum wore it."

And with a nasty sucking sound he popped out the magical eye.

'Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" Tonks said casually.

"Get me a glass of water, would you, Harry." Moody requested. Harry quickly responded handing him a glace of water from the tap. Moody dropped his eye in and it swirled around looking at each of us, "I want three hundred and sixty degrees visibility on the return journey."

"How're we getting – wherever we're going?" Harry asked.

"Brooms." Lupin said, "Only way. You're too young to Apparate, they'll be watching the Floo Network and it's more then our life's worth to set up an unauthorized Port Key."

I hadn't realized that. I had assumed Dumbledore simply had connections, but I felt more then a bit guilty for the obvious expense he must have gone through to set up a Port Key for Sirius and I in Forks.

Kingsley approached Harry, "Remus says you're a good flier."

"He's excellent." Lupin said.

"I can vouch for that," I added, "Last year he pulled of a Wronski Feint during an exhibition Quidditch match."

"Anyway," Lupin went on, checking his watch, "you'd better go and get packed, Harry, we want to be ready to go when the signal comes."

"I'll come help you." Tonks quickly offered and ran out behind him, Lupin watching her go. The rest of us stayed in the kitchen.

I'd never been in a muggle house before the Cullen house in Forks and that wasn't a true Muggle house as the kitchen was hardly used. I could see I wasn't the only one. Hestia was the first to really let her curiosity get the best of her has she casually tugged on one of the drawers and peering inside. "Heavens" she gasped as she pulled out a device that was a round piece of silver metal on a handle. She spun it with her index finger. "I can't imagine what they use this for." She put it back in the drawer and started rummaging around for more.

This broke the ice and soon everyone had a drawer or cupboard open. Kingsley and Sturgis had a cupboard with several medium sized items I recognized from the Cullen house though I couldn't have told them what each did. That was unfortunate for they launched into a heated discussion on the possible uses for each.

"No, it's got to be some sort of drying machine. See here." Sturgis plugged the cord into the wall, the machine began to make a rattling, blowing noise, before Kingsley yanked it out. "But what use would that be? It must be a heater."

I glance over at the machine. Oh, that one I actually recognized, "It makes popcorn." I said.

"It does?" Sturgis gaped at it, "but how?" he asked as he held it high in the air and looked at the bottom.

"I'm not sure." I admitted, "I've just seen it used by Muggles… Or sometimes they use that thing." I pointed to a larger rectangular box on the top of the cabinet. Kingsley yanked on the handle and opened the door peering inside.

Lupin had found a piece of muggle paper and an envelope in the desk by the hall. He was sitting beside Moody writing while Moody's eye continued to swivel around in the water.

"What in the world." Hestia giggled as she pulled out another implement. "Have you seen this, Cedric?"

"No" I admitted. The long thin device with a oval hole down the middle of the one end looked completely useless. I couldn't even imagine what it might be used for, even after my weeks of staying with the Cullens.

She shook it and then held it up to the light to see if it did anything. It just rattled a little. "Maybe it's a noise maker – you know – for a baby." She laughed.

Harry and Tonks returned then, Tonks with Harry's trunk on tow, Harry holding his broom and owl cage.

"A Firebolt!" Kingsley exclaimed, "You didn't tell me he had a Firebolt, Remus."

He smiled as he finished sealing the letter. "You still have it – Excellent! We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"

"They won't" Harry replied.

"-that you're safe-"

"That'll just depress them"

"-and you'll see them next summer."

"Do I have to?"

I shook my head, wondering at the childhood Harry must have had. It was almost laughable. I'd grown up hearing all about the boy who lived, the miracle, the one who defeated… Voldemort… I would have thought he'd live in a castle on a hill far away, having his every wish catered to and here, he'd been abused and dejected his entire life. How was that even possible?

"Come here, boy." Said Moody gruffly, "I need to Disillusion you."

"You need to what?" asked Harry nervously.

"Disillusionment Charm" he explained, "Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it won't stay on while we're flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go-" He tapped him hard on the top of the head and Harry began to disappear beginning at his head. In a moment he appeared to be completely invisible but, in actual fact, he simply reflected the exact color and texture of whatever was behind him.

"Come on." Moody said, leading us out into the back yard, eyeing the sky, "Clear night. Could've done with a bit more cloud cover. Right, you." He barked at Harry, "we're going to be flying in close formation. Tonks'll be right in front of you, keep close on her tail. Lupin'll be covering you from below and Cedric," he looked at me, "how's be you cover from above. I'm going to be right behind you. The rest'll be circling us. We don't break ranks for anything, got me? If one of us is killed-"

I gulped as I remembered Edward's cold, blank, lifeless face only just over a month ago. Fortunately he lived – but would I? Could that have been me? Would it?

"Is that likely?" Harry asked apprehensively. Unfortunately, Moody ignored him. I would have liked to have heard the answer.

"-the others keep flying, don't stop, don't' break ranks. If they take out all of us and you survive, Harry, the rear guard are standing by to take over; keep flying east and they'll join you."

The rear guard? I hadn't even realized there was rear guard. Then I thought about Dumbledore, Sirius, the Weasley's – the conversation with Moody before we left. Of course, they were standing by with Alice, who would be watching our progression. They would pick up where we left off – if that happened. I gulped again and screwed up my courage. This is what I signed up for, I reminded myself. This was what I believed in. I wished Jasper was here to send a wave of calm over me.

"Stop being so cheerful, Mad-Eye, he'll think we're not taking this seriously." Tonks teased as she strapped Harry's trunk to her broom.

"I'm just telling the boy the plan." Moody growled, "Our job's to deliver him safely to Headquarters and if we die in the attempt-"

"No one's going to die." Kinsgley stated in his calm authoritative voice. For some reason it was almost as affective as Jasper.

"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" Lupin said pointing out the red fireworks in the sky. I mounted my broom with the rest – again admiring Harry's Firebolt.

"Second signal, let's go!" said Lupin loudly as green fireworks crossed the sky.

We all kicked off and rose in the air through the cool night. It felt good after a month of being nearly land bound. Driving was becoming more and more exhilarating, but it would never be as amazing as flying. I wished I could take Edward and the rest of the Cullens for a ride so they could understand. There was just no comparison to the responsiveness of a broom at your control, reacting to every movement of your body, obeying every impulse of your mind…

"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" Moody shouted from behind. Tonks swerved slightly in front and below me. I watched Harry follow and mirrored from above. "We need more height… give it another quarter mile!"

Tears smarted my eyes as we climbed into the thinner colder air high above the city. Below I could no longer making out the streets, houses or lamp posts as the light bleed into one the higher we rose. I was glad for Sirius's suggestion to wear several layers with long sleeves. In this hot summer weather it had seemed over-kill but tonight, as high as we were, it was very necessary.

"Bearing south!" shouted Mad-Eye, "Town ahead!"

We veered right to avoid flying directly over the settlement of Muggles below, though their ability to actually see us at this height was unlikely.

"Bear southeast and keep climbing, there's some low cloud ahead we can lose ourselves in!" called Moody.

"We're not going through clouds!" shouted Tonks angrily, "we'll get soaked, Mad-Eye!"

She was right and, as I checked on Harry, I was even more concerned at the suggestion. He was beginning to shake a little. He wasn't dressed for these altitudes. I should have thought to tell him to put something on. Maybe we could stop… No, Moody was unlikely to permit that until we were safely back at Headquarters. I would have to keep an eye on him. I remembered his fall during the Quidditch match two years ago – how he'd been attacked by the Dementors and fallen from the sky. It made me sick to think of him falling from this height. If we weren't able to impede his decent, he'd die for sure. I decided I would be prepared. I shifted my wand to be ready at a moments notice to slow his fall and to then dive. Moody said to not break ranks, but Harry was the reason we were here. Surely he'd understand.

We continued to fly through the night, altering course to Moody's instructions. I was normally good at remembering my location and directions, but I was now thoroughly confused as to which direction we were heading. We'd been in the air for at least an hour.

"Turning southwest!" Moody yelled. "We want to avoid the motorway!"

The other who were circling around closed in. I could tell we must be getting close as they were more alert, more on guard, their wands drawn, their heads moving from side to side to catch any movement, and sign of the enemy.

"We ought to double back for a bit, just to make sure we're not being followed." Moody shouted.

"ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE?" Tonks screamed at him, "We're all frozen to our brooms! If we keep going off-course we're not going to get there until next week! Besides, we're nearly there now!"

"Time to start the descent!" came Lupins voice, settling the matter, "Follow Tonks, Harry!"

We kept in close formation as we started our dive. It was a bit steeper then comfortable, given the closeness of our formation, but I maintained my position. The land below came into closer focus – the blur of lights became rows outlining streets and buildings. Rows of darkness became houses and parks and office buildings. Soon we could make out individual structures, trees and cars. Harry continued to cling to his broom, but I worried he wouldn't make it.

"Here we go!" called Tonks as she reached out with her legs and landed. A moment later Harry touched down and stiffly dismounted onto a patch of grass. I breathed a sigh of relief and landed just behind him, and noticed him shivering. We'd be inside soon enough.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. I understood. In front of us was the row of houses that, upon first inspection, skipped from 11 to 13, but now, to my eyes that had seen it, there was another house in between.

"In a minute" Lupin leaned over and whispered to Harry.

Moody rummaged around his cloak, pulling out the small silver box he'd obtained from Dumbledore, "got it" he said as he held it in the air clicking it. It looked like a Muggle lighter. I'd seen them from time to time at the Cullen house. As he clicked it the nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. On each of the following clicks another lamp was extinguished until we were standing on the street with only the moonlight and the faint glow from the surrounding houses.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore" growled Moody, "That'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window, see? Now come on, quick." He took Harry by the arm and led him toward the house. Lupin and Tonks followed beside him carrying the trunk between them. I followed directly behind and noticed the rest of the guard spread out in a half circle around them as protection.

"Here" Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchment towards Harry's Disillusioned hand. "lumius" he stated so as to provide a small light to read the paper. "Read it quickly and memorize." He growled at Harry as he peered down at the small piece of parchment in his hands. For a moment he was completely still and I could read the reflected notice through his back.

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place**_

**NOTE: A large portion of this chapter was taken almost directly from the Order of the Phoenix chapter 3.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 15: Information & Discovery

"That was really surprising." Harry said to me once we were inside, "Amazing how it just appeared out of nothing." Moody had removed the disillusionment spell and now Harry stood in the hall looking around.

"Yeah, it was pretty brilliant." I smiled.

"Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you! Mrs. Weasley whispered as she pulled him into a bear hug. Then holding him out at arms length she eyed him critically, "You're looking peaky; you need feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid."

She turned to the rest of the advance guard who had made their way through the door and shut it behind them, "He's just arrived," she whispered urgently, "the meeting's started."

Each of them moved quickly toward the door at the end of the hall excitedly, disappearing down the steps to the basement. Harry began to follow behind Lupin, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm, "No, Harry, the meeting's only for members of the Order. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, you can wait with them until the meeting's over then we'll have dinner. And keep your voice down in the hall." She added in an urgent whisper.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't want anything to wake up."

I noticed then how each person's voices were subdued as we walked through the halls. I hadn't spent much time in the house at all, and certainly not in the halls, other then the brief conversation I'd had with Hermione outside my room. I wondered what the worry was. What were they afraid of waking up?

I watched Mrs. Weasley take Harry upstairs quietly, pressing a finger to her lips to signal his silence. "Mrs. Weasley, why-?" he began to ask.

"Ron and Hermione will explain everything, dear; I've really got to dash." She whispered back distracted, "There" she said as they reached the second landing, "you're the door on the right. I'll call you when it's over."

She hurried back down the stairs, pulling on my arm as she reached me, "Come on Cedric, dear… You need to come if you're a part of the order now…"

I sighed, taking one last look up in the direction Harry had gone. There was so much I wanted to ask him – about his life, what he'd seen in the graveyard, what his summer had been like and especially about his living arrangements – but instead I followed Mrs. Weasley, er, Molly down the stairs to the kitchen.

I met Alice on the stairs as I descended. "Dumbledore told me to wait here for the meeting. Then I'm to return to Forks… and you're coming with me," she said excitedly.

"Great!" I tried to match her enthusiasm, but failed miserably. I could see Molly waiting for me to come into the kitchen. She waiting for me to pass through the doorway and then closed it, putting an Imperturbable Charm on it. "That'll keep those kids from listening in." she muttered to herself.

"Welcome." The droning voice of Severus Snape sounded. I turned my head to the far end of the table where he was rising from his seat, "So kind of you to join us." He glared at me. "Of course, I am very pleased to hear of the success of your mission." He snarled in a way that led me to believe he would have preferred that we'd failed.

"What can you tell us of Voldemort." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He is moving swiftly but quietly. He's sent out Death Eaters to meet with the giants and the Romanian Vampires. As well, he's made contact with the Dementors. The attack on Potter was no mistake."

"It's as I thought." Kingsley remarked, "The Ministry's control of those foul creatures is weakening."

"They never had control to begin with." Snape sneered, "And they'll be sure to realize that in the very near future."

"Have they penetrated the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snape snaped back, "Of course he's penetrated the Ministry. He's had Death Eaters in place since he left."

"Names, would be helpful, Severus." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now does he know about his connection with Harry?"

"No, he seems quite unaware of the possibility, though it won't take him long."

"Well have to teach him Occlumency." Lupin said.

"And who would do that – you." Snape laughed cruelly.

"I assumed you would volunteer for that task." Dumbledore said firmly, "You are a superb Occlumens – likely the best wizard there is."

Snape's already pail face blanched even more. He clearly appreciated this suggestion about as much as he would being room mates with Lupin and Sirius. "You want me to teach Potter." He spit the name out.

"He's too young." Mrs. Weasley blurted. "Harry's just a boy."

"Molly." Dumbledore said gravely, "He will need protection. He is connected to Voldemort. If that connection leads to a mental link, he'll have control of Harry."

"But we don't know that. What evidence do we have there's a connection at all." She insisted. "Really Dumbledore, should we subject him to any more then we have to?"

"Perhaps Mrs. Weasley is right" Snape agreed, almost cheerful, "We have no proof that there has been any connection between Potter and the Dark Lord. Certainly, if there was, I'm sure he lacks the mental discipline to effectively ward off any attack."

Dumbledore sighed, "Still we should try. But perhaps we'll wait until we know more. We can only hope the connection is not there."

Dumbledore got up, "I need to return Alice to Forks and send Cedric on his task for the Order, so if you'll excuse me."

We waived his wand over the door lifting the spell. There Alice sat, holding her head in hands and staring glumly at the floor. "Is there a problem, Alice?" I asked. It was such a marked change from her demeanor when I entered the meeting.

"It's just Harry. He's sounds so upset by everything, by being left in the dark. He is completely unaware of everything that has been going on. I feel badly for him."

"It's for his own good." Dumbledore said, "It's unfortunate that in times like these, young men have to grow up too quickly. I wished for him to have another summer before he'd have to face the seriousness of what lies ahead of him." It was the same look of sorrow he'd given me when I told him I wanted to continue, as if he was sad I had made that choice.

"I know." Alice said, "Oh, and the youngest, Ginny, she's figured out how to tell when her mother protects the door. Unfortunately the results are not very pleasant." She held out a small object in her hand.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Dungbomb – most unpleasant indeed."

"I don't think she realized I was standing down at the bottom of the stairs as she threw them down otherwise I'm sure she would have been more considerate." Alice mused "Still I'll have to burn this outfit." She sniffed at the arm and made a face.

"Let's get you back to Forks." Dumbledore smiled. "I have something I wish to discuss with you and Carlisle. A most peculiar situation."

If Alice was as surprised as I was at his pronouncement, she didn't let on and just followed him up three flights of stairs to the third floor. There he took us to a room that looked like it had been a study at one point. The empty planter pot was there.

"I have taken the liberty of moving the Port Key here." He repeated the information he'd shared with me the other day, "as it is more secure then the Leaky Cauldron. However, to use it, one of us will have to come and get you. It's too dangerous otherwise."

"What if we need to get a hold of you in an emergency?" I asked. Surely and owl would not be fast enough when time was of the essence.

"I thought about that and took an idea from you." He replied to me directly, "I also picked up a set of travel books. This way you and Sirius can communicate directly with me when you need to. So long as I look at the book, it should be faster then owl." He smiled, "Just be careful what you write. If the book were to get into the wrong hands, it would be devastating. So keep it brief," he ordered.

I nodded. "Will Sirius be returning with us?"

"Soon." Dumbledore replied, "As soon as possible. He has some duties to attend to here first… So are we ready?"

Alice and I both nodded. I noticed she'd already retrieved my travel bag. "One, two, three" and we placed our hands on the Port Key. This time I wasn't so numb to not feel the affect of moving at that high velocity. However, now that I was more used to it, the experience was exciting rather then nerve wracking.

"We really need to have one of those…" Alice grinned as we returned to the loft of our cabin behind the Cullen house. "Let's tell the others we're here."

"Apparently we don't need to." I said as I heard the door close and looked down to see seven pairs of eyes peering up at us in the loft.

Dumbledore chuckled, "We'll be right down to tell you everything." And we made our way down the stairs to the main floor.

"Tea is already on." Esme smiled. In a few moments the water boiled. She let it sit for a minute before pouring it into the teapot already containing two tea bags. Then she let it steep for another few minutes before serving.

"Ah, wonderful cup of tea, Esme." Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you." He took a cookie from the plate and then another sip. It didn't take any level of brilliance to see they were anxious for an update on what had happened, but Dumbledore continued to take his time, enjoying his tea.

When he drunk the last drop, he set down his cup and looked at the rest of them and smiled, "First of all, Harry is fine and successfully relocated to a safe place. Cedric was a great help."

I flushed at his praise. I didn't feel I'd done anything to help.

"I will share with you what I can, but first I have a question for you. What makes you think the Alice can't see werewolves?" He directed the question to Carlisle.

"Well, when the werewolves returned to Forks, Alice found she couldn't see their futures or the futures of others when they're with them…" Carlisle explained.

"Have you ever tested her theory with a true werewolf?" Dumbledore asked.

"I've never run into a real werewolves – or child of the moon as they're called. Only these wolves." Alice replied. Then her face suddenly brightened, "Oh my goodness, Lupin! And I though those Dungbombs were to blame for the smell."

Dumbledore smiled, "I'd wondered why you hadn't realized sooner."

"But I can see him." She paused for a moment, "Oh yes, I can definitely see him… oh He and Tonks will make a wonderful couple." She smiled. "Tell them I do weddings."

"I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself." Dumbledore chuckled.

Alice's face went blank for a moment, "Ah yes, I see what you mean." She replied, "He seems to suffer from the same affliction as Edward." He elbowed her brother in the ribs.

"So, Lupin is a werewolf – a true werewolf – and Alice can see him."

"I can right now. I wonder what happens when he changes." She mused.

Carlisle seemed quite shocked, "But how can that be?" It wasn't a question of disbelief, but rather one of discovery. He truly wanted to know. "Tell me, Dumbledore, how did Lupin become a werewolf?"

"He was bit by another werewolf, Fenir Greyback and infected with the disease that causes him to change at the full moon."

"You have a full grown real werewolf in your midst… but when they change they become completely erratic – uncontrollable. What precautions do you take?" Jasper asked.

"We have discovered a potion that helps him maintain his mind when he changes. It can not stop the change, but he can be civil. He remembers who he is." Dumbledore explained.

"So maybe the potion is the reason for Alice's restored sight." Carlisle mused.

"Perhaps." Dumbledore stroked his long beard, "But I wonder if, instead, it has to do with the type of werewolf it is. Your wolves change at a moments notice. Perhaps that is the difference."

"But Sirius can change at a moments notice and I don't have any problem seeing him."

"Hmmm" Dumbledore considered that additional information. "So to be clear, the only problem you've encountered with your site has been the wolves here?"

"Yes." Alice replied, "Until their return, I didn't know I had any holes in my sight. They were the first – and then the house elves…"

"And you've never run into werewolves before."

"No, never – not until now." She replied in wonder.

"Hmmm, well, I don't know why, but it would seem you can actually see werewolves, or at least Lupin." He replied.

"You must have known that first night. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know. When you said you couldn't see werewolves, I decided immediately that Lupin couldn't go. We needed as much sight as possible so, if I had to order him to remain, and I am certain he would obey. Moreover, Kingsley caught my eye and was thinking the same thing. So, when you had your vision of the retrieval, Lupin wasn't going to be a part of the trip. I thought I'd discuss it with you later, when Moody or the others weren't around. But then, even with Lupin, you were able to see, so I didn't say anything until now."

"What I would give for a few follicles to analyze." Carlisle sighed.

"I thought you might say that. Here" he tossed Carlisle a few sealed vials. "I know you'll know what to do with these. I'll return in a couple days to see how things are going."

"Great"

Dumbledore left then back to the Order Headquarters while I was pummeled with questions.

"What happened, did you see Death Eaters?" Emmett asked with excitement.

"How's Harry."

"What are they using as a base? Are they well organized?"

"Were Hermione and Ron there?"

"Hold on." I held up my hands, "I'll tell you everything if you just give me a minute."

Edward grinned.

"Okay, Dumbledore has organized a group of wizards to defend against Voldemort." I thought for a minute that I shouldn't divulge the name, but then again, Edward would know anyway, so I went on. "They're called the Order of the Phoenix and, well, now I'm one of them."

Bella gasped, "Cedric, are you sure. I mean doing this one mission is one thing, but that will mean you're in direct conflict."

"I am anyway, Bella. What else would I do? Wait with my parents until they knock on our door and say join us or die?" That is exactly what my father would have me do, believing that day would never come. "Anyway, they do have a headquarters, though I can't tell you where it is – I know Edward can read my mind, but I really can't tell you where it is."

"We know." Edward explained, "Dumbledore explained it all to Alice when he came to get her."

That was a bit of a relief. So they already knew a lot of this. "Anyway, I joined the order on their mission to get Harry. I was part of the advance guard to bring him from the Dursley's to Headquarters. Did you know how they treat him?."

"I have an idea." Edward said.

"It's appalling. They lock him in his room, feed him through a little trap door – and there is next to nothing in his room – just a bed, a night stand and a cupboard."

Edward was nodding. "I've seen glimpses in his head from time to time. If it had just been his complaints I would have thought he was exaggerating, but I've seen it in his memories."

"Anyway, I'm glad we rescued him from there. He's safely back at Headquarters and no, we didn't see any Death Eaters." It had been rather anti-climatic. "And yes, Ron and Hermione were there. Ron arrived with his parents the same night I did. Hermione came the next morning – same as Alice. She said she'll try to come after Harry's hearing."

"Oh yes, tell us what is happening with that." Esme asked.

"At first Harry was expelled."

"Alice told us that part." Emmett said

I ignored him and continued, "And then Dumbledore went to the Ministry and got them to overturn Harry's conviction and instead he is suspended pending the outcome of a hearing, which is at 9 in the morning on the 12th."

"So Hermione should be able to get here the day before the wedding. With the time change, the hearing would be at 1 a.m. our time, so she should probably be here later in the morning." Bella said brightly. "I'm sorry. I know that sounded very selfish of me. She needs to be there for Harry."

Edward's arm tightened around her as he rubbed her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Bella. It's normal to miss your friend."

She smiled back at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.

"So tell us about the werewolf – what is he like?" Emmett said, eyes shining.

"Lupin? Well, he was our professor a year ago – Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was good, actually. It was a shame Dumbledore had to let him go."

"Why did he let him go?" Alice asked.

"Because he's a werewolf. Some of the parents weren't too keen on it, even with the potion Snape made for him."

"Tell me about this potion." Carlisle asked.

"There's not much I can tell you. It is very complicated – only Snape can manage to make it. And Lupin has to take it for the week prior to the full moon. It makes his changes easier – less painful, as I understand it. And he keeps his mind. He doesn't give himself over to his animalistic side."

"Hmmm." Carlisle mused. "I wish I had a sample of that as well, but I suppose I'll just have to wait. And DNA from when he's changed – that would be helpful." It was as if he was in another place as he mused over the possibilities.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Edward asked, "Is it possible Alice can see werewolves, just not the wolves here?"

"Possibly, or it could be just Lupin." He looked up at me, "Tell me, is there anything about Lupin that would lead you to believe he is any different from another wizard?"

"Other then his shabby clothing? No – nothing. He seems like a normal wizard. In fact I didn't even realize he was a werewolf until the end of the year when he had to leave." Of course I hadn't realized the Cullens were vampires either. Perhaps I was simply not very observant.

"So, he's not built different – taller – stronger… or run at a higher temperature."

"No" Edward answered for me, looking at Alice. "He is actually someone thin and frail looking. And the same temperature as everyone else." I supposed he'd read her mind from the interaction she'd had with Lupin. "Not like the wolves here, where their human forms grew rapidly and became much stronger in a short period of time."

"Interesting." Carlisle said. "I wonder what the connection could possibly be to the house elves."

"House elves?" I asked, not sure where this was leading.

"Alice can't see house elves either." Carlisle explained. Ah yes, I now remember her mentioning that. "There must be some connection – some common thread."

I could see he was fascinated and would probably not rest until he knew the answer. I could already see my next mission would include gathering house elf DNA, however that was done.

"Maybe because the wolves here are a genetic mutation to defend against us, where as the werewolves are actually just a fellow mythical creature. Maybe something in their genetic code defends against our ability to use certain mental powers against them." Edward supposed.

"But the house elves?"

"Part of their role is defense of their masters. Perhaps they have that built in so that any others can't use mental powers on them as well." I provided.

Edward and Carlisle were both now deep in thought. "How long until the DNA analysis is complete?" Edward asked.

"Still 4 hours and 37 seconds." he replied absentmindedly. How did they know those things so precisely?

"And Alice you said you didn't notice the scent at first." Jasper said.

"Well, I really wasn't around much when Lupin was there – just the two meetings. And Ginny Weasley was having quite a time with Dungbombs, so it's hard to say."

"She's right." Edward commented. Again, I guessed he was seeing it through her memory, "It would be difficult to say whether what she was smelling was Lupin."

"So it might be possible we could come into contact with a werewolf and not even know it unless they were changed?" Jasper gasped. "But what defense would we have?"

"Let's not get too excited," Carlisle said, "We won't know anything until the DNA analysis is done and, even then, there is so much more data we need to collect."

In the mystery of the new discovery it would seem that my story was forgotten, which was a relief. I saw Edward's mouth twitch at the corners. Drat – he could hear me… I'd gotten used to having my thoughts to myself over the past few days.

"So what about Sirius." Esme asked.

"Dumbledore is worried with all that is going on, that Sirius is even more in danger. He kept him at Headquarters during the retrieval."

"But he'll be able to come back to Forks, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore said he would have he attended to some duties there. I assume before the wedding, but I don't know. Everyone is pretty concerned with the Dementor attack. They're supposed to be under the control of the Ministry. If they're attacking people unprovoked, then Dumbledore thinks they might be under the control of someone else."

"Voldemort." Rosalie gasped. It was the first thing she'd said and, to be honest, I was surprised. She usually seemed so blasé, unless it had to do with cars or her appearance.

"Oh Cedric. You must be hungry." Esme suddenly exclaimed. "I'll get you something." And she was off in an instant. A few minutes later she was back. "Sorry – it isn't much. Bella had some leftovers so I heated them for you."

I looked down at the plate. It looked delicious. Roast chicken with mashed potatoes, corn and mixed steamed vegetables. Not bad for leftovers. As I ate they visited among themselves talking about all the new discoveries. It had been late on Friday night when I left after the meeting, but here in Forks it was late afternoon. I was glad for Hermione's potion, some of which I'd brought with me and took a portion of it as I ate.

"We're really glad you came back, Cedric." Emmett said, "Edward's been almost as glum as when Bella's not around."

Edward shot him an annoyed look.

"Well, I'm glad to be back. Though I'm sure things will begin happening more frequently. I may need to get back from time to time."

"Then you'll need to be prepared." Jasper said definitely.

"I practiced with Sirius – learning disarming and other charms." I offered.

"But there is more to battle then that. I don't know why I didn't think to take you aside before." Edward said, "you helped me prepare for the tournament. The least I should do is to prepare you."

"Starting tomorrow." Jasper said, "behind the house – Emmett we'll need some large boulders – do you think you can take care of that?"

"Excellent!" he beamed.

The two of them ran out of the house.

"And Bella – you and I have another fitting."

"Alice, how perfect do you think you're going to get this dress? It's going to be on me. I think it's probably as good as it's going to get."

"Silly Bella – it's not perfect until it's perfect." She grabbed Bella and pulled her out the door. Rosalie followed.

"I think we'll go back up to the house and wait on the DNA results." Carlisle said as he left with Esme, leaving Edward and I alone.

"I really am glad you came back. You're a good friend. Besides, Alice would kill me if I postponed the wedding to wait for you to come back." He grinned.

"You wouldn't do that for me, would you?"

He just smiled, not offering an answer. "So you realize Alice is going to get you next. She has to get you in for a fitting. It's not perfect until it's perfect." He imitated her voice perfectly. I groaned. I didn't need her handling my body again as if it were a mannequin. He smiled even broader at that.

"Edward, how do you know Bella is the one?" I asked. He looked at me as if that was the stupidest question in the world. "I mean, how did you know what you were looking for in a woman?"

"I didn't know… Well, maybe that's not entirely true. I've wandered this world for over a century and given the advantages I have, I know more about human nature then most. I've heard the minds of too many women – human and vampire. I knew what didn't want. I just had no idea about what I wanted until Bella… I didn't even realize I wanted anything until Bella… she made me want more."

I thought about that for a minute. Did I know what I wanted? I knew I didn't want the giggling silly girls that lined up in the halls to whisper about Edward as he walked along after being announced Hogwarts champion. And I wasn't interested in someone who was shallow or self-centered. Rosalie immediately came to mind. She wasn't as bad as she had seemed at first meeting, but still she just seemed like she was all beauty and nothing else. What was it that had attracted me to Bella? She was beautiful – not in an obvious way like Rosalie, nor was she cute like Alice. I thought about Hermione. She was beautiful in her way. And interesting, if not a bit of a know it all… It was a bit of a blow to the ego to be with someone so astronomically more intelligent then I was, but she was interesting and kind… She'd have to be to hang around with Ron all the time. He was a miserably git.

Edward chuckled, "you can't see it, can you?" I looked at him puzzled, "He's in love with her."

I was shocked. Ron in love with Hermione? I thought about that in context of what I'd experienced. Of course – his attitude toward me after I'd spoke to Hermione, waiting at the top of the stairs, his mood at breakfast. "I see."

"That's why I've been a bit worried about you. I though you might become interested in Hermione and I knew Ron already was. I just wasn't sure how that would turn out for everyone."

I found my flare of jealously at the idea of Ron being with Hermione surprising… but then again it wasn't anything near what I'd felt when I realized Edward loved Bella. No this was much better and perhaps it was indicative of how I felt for Hermione. She was interesting, but I wasn't in love with her. Would I ever find someone to fall in love with?

We sat and chatted away the afternoon until Carlisle burst in a few hours later, "Well the DNA is human." He said without any formal introduction.

"I suppose that settles, it." Edward said.

"Hmmm" Carlisle mused, "maybe."

* * *

_**I hope you're enjoying the new story. If you have a moment to review, that would be great. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 16: Preparations

Dumbledore returned now and then over the next few days, always with bits of news. He had brought copies of back issues of The Daily Prophet which I was working my way through. I realized I had been completely out of touch with the wizard world as I began my journey into the world of muggles and vampires… and shape-shifting wolves.

"It important to keep your eye on what his going on around you in both worlds." Dumbledore advised me during one visit, "So you are prepared when you have to return to deal with matters at home. The signs aren't always obvious, but if you pay attention you'll see them when things get critical."

"What am I looking for?" I asked. I'd never been one for the news before. Mostly I just read the headlines.

"Look at the smaller articles, read between the lines. Often the off-hand comments are the ones to pay the most attention. They're subversive, they creep into your consciousness without you knowing about it – those are the messages that are the most important to notice."

"Will Sirius be returning?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at that, "I'm afraid he has many responsibilities back at headquarters not that he's happy about that." He smiled a little at that, "but he has to maintain his cover with Harry, and we can't risk his being seen. Perhaps after Harry returns to Hogwarts."

"The wedding?"

He thought about that for a minute. "I suppose with the time change he could come for that. I'm sure the Cullens would appreciate it."

"Speaking of which, I think they're here." Edward had gotten into the habit of making a bit of noise as he approached after the first few times he scared me half to death. "I'm sure they'll have questions."

"Of course – curious lot aren't they." Dumbledore must have known they'd be able to hear him. "Greetings." He said as they walked through the door, "Carlisle, I've got the additional samples you were looking for, though for one in particular you'll have to wait until the full moon."

"Of course – thank you Dumbledore." Carlisle took the vials.

"So Dumbledore, what is going on? Is Harry going to be okay? Is Hermione going to be able to get here for her dress fitting?" Alice blurted out as she danced through the door.

"Well, not much has happened since my last visit, though I understand we missed a rather good row in the kitchen after we left the other night." He smiled, "It seems Mrs. Weasley was defending my honor or at least my orders to not tell Harry more then he needs to know. Sirius, Lupin and seemed to have differing opinions as to what Harry needed to know."

"I would think he needs to know everything. It involves him." I replied.

"He needs to know some things, but he'll have to face things soon enough. Knowing too much could put him in danger."

"I don't understand how. The more he knows the more prepared he'll be."

"But the more he knows, the more motivation Voldemort will have to go after him, not that he needs much motivation."

"Of course," Edward added, "He already wants Harry dead. But if he knows things about the order…"

"He'll want him more then dead." Dumbledore said gravely, "And he wants Harry dead more then anything, especially after the two of you foiled his plan for a secret return. He was hoping he could return undetected – least of which by me."

"Now you can prepare." Jasper said, grinning. "You are in on his little secret."

"Bella stop frowning like that." Alice scolded, "You don't want permanent creases in your face for the wedding."

The familiar pucker between her eyebrows only smoothed slightly. Edward absentmindedly raised his hand to smooth it away entirely as he continued stroking her face and hair.

"So he's preparing in secret and you're preparing in secret. It's driving me crazy. Why don't you just face each other in a head on fight." Emmett expressed his exasperation. "Just duke it out."

"It's not that simple." Carlisle said, "Voldemort won't want a head on fight until he is sure he can win."

"Exactly – we know he's trying to gather forces and we're keeping an eye on things. Charlie Weasley is watching Romania to see if he still has the support of the Romanian vampires and others."

"Should we make contact first?" Edward asked.

"No, we'd like to avoid their participation if at all possible. If they're involved, the Vulturi may decide to get involved."

"Would that be so bad? It would be nice to have them on our side for once." Emmett said.

"The Vulturi aren't on anyone's side, nor are the Romanians. They are and always will be with whoever can give them the most power and if either side shows too much power, they'll be wiped out as well." Edward said gravely.

"As I suspected," Dumbledore said, "we need vampire support, but not by either the old guard or the current ruling class. That is why you need to be here especially for the wedding, Cedric. You need to make contact with some of the others – and have reason to visit without drawing attention to yourself. That's why your contact here is so critical. You have the perfect cover."

I nodded. As the conversation ended and Dumbledore departed by Port Key, I suddenly realized the wedding was only a few days away, and still I felt woefully unprepared. Edward had been working with me since I'd returned to Forks after Harry's retrieval. Of course he couldn't do magic, but he and his brothers were wickedly accurate with small stones. It was Jasper who had developed the exercise.

"All right, Cedric," He'd said the morning after my return as we gathered in the backyard among several very large boulders – ranging from 6 feet to 8 feet in diameter. "We can't teach you anything about spells, but we can prepare your senses and reflexes for battle. You can use any spell except wizard's fire and, of course, we'd prefer if you didn't hit one of us with Avada Kedavra. Alice will kill me if Edward isn't fully functional for the wedding."

"I don't think I could do it anyway," I admitted. My education on that curse was purely academic.

"So, we'll use these small stones to try and hit you while you try to hit us with a spell. We'll be moving around the rocks. Emmett – make sure you keep a reign on your strength. We don't want to kill Cedric."

"Awe" Emmett grinned.

"We'll each start out behind a different rock. And Emmett – human speed."

"This game is getting more and more boring all the time."

We got into positions behind separate rocks. When he figured we were ready, Jasper shouted, "go"

I should have realized it, but Emmett had already been sneaking around the rocks in his stealthy quiet walk that seemed impossible for someone his size. Moments after Jasper's signal to begin I felt the sting on the back of my head. "Ouch!"

"Emmett – you've got to at least try to move like a human." Jasper yelled, "Okay keep going."

I quickly turned and hit him back before he retreated, "stupefy" and he fell backward. I quickly spun away and ran to the next rock, moving as quietly as I could, listening carefully for any sign of movement around me. I quietly reached the edge of the rock. Creating a reflective spell, I moved it out ahead of me to see if anyone was around the rock. I saw Jasper creeping by to circle around behind me.

"Expellarimus" I hit him on the side. He flew into a nearby boulder. Two down, one more to go.

Edward would be more difficult. Not only could he hear me coming, he could hear my intentions. If it had been Edward instead of Jasper, he would already have known about the reflective spell. I couldn't think of anything. I tried to blank out my mind, only sensing. It was so hard. I was creeping around the fourth boulder when I heard something behind me. I spun around, only to catch a rock in the side.

"You got me." I accused.

He smiled, "Of course."

"Keep going! Emmett's already recovered from the stunning curse." Jasper yelled from somewhere on the other side.

I quickly ran away from Edward, trying to locate Jasper's potion. This time instead of creeping around the outside, I snuck into the centre to walk around the boulder in the middle. A pebble fell from one of the outer boulders. I looked up to see Jasper on top of it, the small pebble already launched at my head. In pure reaction I whipped my wand toward the pebble, "Expelliarmus!" With satisfaction I realized I made a direct hit, deflecting the rock, but Jasper had disappeared. I realized they could be anywhere. It would be foolish to only concentrate on my level. That would get me killed in a real battle.

As I rounded the centre boulder, I heard movement on both my left and right. Without even looking I shot succeeding spells in each direction. The solid thud to my right told me I got at least one of them, as I ran behind the next boulder. I crept back around to the right. As I did so there was the faint scratch of something rubbing against the boulder behind me.

"Stupify" I fired before I looked to see Edward slump against the rock. I rounded the corner to see Emmett was already down. Only Jasper left. I decided to take a play from his book. I levitated myself to the top of the boulder. It put me completely out in the open for anyone looking up, but also gave me a bird's eye view. In a few seconds Jasper came into view. I hit him with the stunning curse as well.

Ha, I got them all! As I celebrated, I felt the sting of a small pebble hitting my back. "You forget we don't stay down long" Emmett laughed and charged at me. "Expelliarmus" I hit him and he flew back against the rock, but charged again. I ducked around the nearby boulder and found myself face to face with Edward. "Stupify" but he avoided my spell. I turned to follow him, but Emmett had me in his impossible grasp. Fortunately, he hadn't secured my hand, I aimed the wand behind me and hit him with another curse and he fell off.

We continued for about an hour. The fact that they recovered so quickly from my curses allowed the game to continue. Also, as we continued they got faster and quieter, increasing the challenge. I realized that, if they wanted, at any minute they could hit me with inhuman speed so silently that I'd know what happened only after I was dead.

I knew I needed to increase my arsenal of curses. Edward reminded me of some Cho and Hermione had given him to learn when he was preparing for the final task. Also after the first day Jasper added strength and endurance exercises with an obstacle course that included throwing large rocks of varying sizes and climbing up, over and around things, leaving me breathless and drenched with sweat. Even without the magical expertise, the training I got here was something I wouldn't get from Sirius or even Dumbledore – combining the magical with the physical, especially when Emmett continually tried to get into a wrestling match.

"You know I can't beat you in a physical fight." I explained after he pinned me. He'd learned after the first time to ensure he got my arm secured. He was dancing around the yard with his arms in the air singing some tune with the words, "We are the champions."

He just laughed and kept on, waving his hand in my face, making an L with his index finger and thumb. "No time for losers 'cause we are the champions."

I felt moderately irritated.

Between Dumbledore's periodic visits, practicing with Edward, Jasper and Emmett and going over Rosalie's modifications to the car the next few days flew by. I felt a bit better about Rosalie tearing apart my car and putting it back together after I saw what she'd done. I thought the car was great before, but now it ran smoother, was much more responsive and accelerated amazingly fast. "There was only so much I could do with it, but now it's adequate." She said as she explained each of the changes. I hated to tell her I had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed pleased enough with my reaction when I took it out for a drive.

Of course, there were also wedding details – always another thing to finalize. These usually didn't involve me, or even Edward. Bella bore the brunt of Alice's quest for the perfect wedding, but two days before she insisted on a final fitting.

"You want to look perfect, don't you? You're not like Edward and Jasper and Emmett – your body changes… I can already see your arms have increased in diameter by a quarter of an inch. It's all that practicing." She said in distain. "What if I have to let your sleeves out?"

I didn't think a quarter of an inch was going to make that big of a difference, but I was also certain I wasn't getting out of this so I dutifully put on my tux for her to check.

"Just as I thought… I'm glad I didn't take in that last half and inch across the shoulders. Now it fits perfectly across the back…. Hmmm… it's a good think the wedding's in two days. The arms are okay now, but another week and they'd be too tight…."

She was silent for a moment and thought she was evaluating another aspect of my body in this tux, but I didn't feel her hands pulling or brushing the fabric. I turned to see her standing very still, her eyes unfocused.

"Alice? Alice what is it?" I asked.

In the next moment, Edward was in with us a look of panic on his face. "We'll need to get in touch with Dumbledore…" I stood frozen in my spot. Something was happening. Something very, very bad. He looked at me for a minute, "Get your travel notebook – no wait… Jasper – please get Cedric's travel notebook – it's on his desk by his bed." He picked the location out of my head. "Cedric get changed." I could tell he was focusing on Alice as his words came out in short choppy phrases. I ducked into Alice's bathroom to slip back into my jeans and t-shirt. Wow, this thing is as big as my bedroom… I emerged to see the rest of the family and Bella in Alice and Jasper's room. Jasper handed me the travel notebook.

"It keeps changing." Alice finally said, "He keeps changing his mind."

"Tell Dumbledore we need to see him immediately." Jasper whispered.

"Tell him it's about the hearing." Edward added as he continued to focus on Alice's vision.

I quickly scribbled in my notebook and waited. I was careful to be cryptic, remembering Dumbledore's warning and yet emphasized the urgency. I stared at the page waiting for something to appear in reply…

"When will he get it?" Bella asked.

"It depends on when he looks at the notebook. This is the first time we've used it."

"That's not a good answer." Jasper sighed, "Do you have any other way to get a hold of him."

"Owl?" I asked.

Edward was shaking his head before I finished the question.

"Well, then, not unless I actually go there."

"Not enough time." Edward said, "Unless you can apparate?"

"I'm not sure I should." I admitted.

"But if it comes to that?" Jasper pushed.

"If necessary, I could." But I worried at the consequences. Would I give away the Order's plans and my mission here? If someone were watching, an apparition would be detectible.

"Let's give it a bit of time before we go down that road." Carlisle said.

"What's happening anyway?" I asked.

"Alice has been keeping an eye on Harry, waiting to see if she can see the outcome of the hearing… it seems they are trying to change it to ensure Dumbledore or Harry, or perhaps both, don't make it." Edward quickly explained.

"How much time do we have?"

"That's just it – we don't know yet." Edward said.

I looked up at the clock on Alice's bed stand. It was 3:26 in the afternoon. That would make it 11:26 in London, if that's where he is… He seemed to be moving around a lot these days. I wondered how many other members he had stationed around the world and whether he visited each periodically to get updates and see how they were doing. He could be asleep, for all I knew – and the hearing was originally set for 9 am.

Alice remained in her trance. Her ability to remain absolutely motionless, unblinking was eerie. For that matter, other than Bella and I, the room was full of motionless, unblinking vampires… It seemed like we'd been sitting there in silence for hours when I looked back up at the clock. It was 3:57.

"It's midnight in London…" Rosalie pointed out. Nobody responded.

A few more minutes passed in silence.

"Any word yet?" Bella asked me. I looked back down at my notebook. No words had appeared. We hadn't even tested it out. What if it didn't work? Was this even the right notebook? I felt a momentary wave of panic as I quickly closed the book and looked at the cover, worried this was the pair to the one I had delivered to my mother. No, I had the right one. I could see, now, the benefit of phones. They made noise to demand your attention – and you knew right away if they picked up or not…

Alice sighed and brought her attention back to the room.

"Have they decided?" I asked, but the look on her face answered my question before she or Edward could.

"No, I just thought maybe we'd be more comfortable if we moved locations. There isn't exactly adequate seating in my room for everyone. I'm sure you and Bella are getting weary."

I knew they could stand for an infinite period of time. It was incredibly considerate, given the circumstances to think of our well being. Perhaps she also needed a break from her concentration.

"It can give her a headache…" Edward said as we walked downstairs to the living room. Almost as soon as we arrived, Alice took up a spot on one of the chairs and went back into her trance.

Esme disappeared for a minute and returned with a tray with juice and some baking. Why she would think of this when it she didn't eat or drink was beyond me. But I appreciated just having something in my hands, something to do while we waited.

"Come on, Bella." Rosalie said after a few more minutes, "Alice wanted to do a final fitting today and a run through with your hair…"

"You can't be serious, Rosalie…" Bella started to complain, but then the look on Rosalie's face halted her. Maybe Rosalie needed something to do as much as we did. She obediently followed her up the stairs, though she was a little slower then she really had to be.

"Man, I need to go for a run." Emmett said and took off out the door.

I kept opening and closing the book to check for a reply message, cursing myself for not coming up for a better plan to get a hold of each other… Surely there must be something more efficient. I began to wonder about apparition. Would Dumbledore even be at Headquarters? Where would I go if he wasn't? Hogwarts? Romania? He could be anywhere. Maybe I should get going soon if I needed to track him down. If I needed to be stealthy, I could move around the world – approach from the opposite direction… but that might cause more commotion. Maybe if I went someplace like Africa, then worked my way north, perhaps I could do it in 4 or 5 apparations and throw off anyone who might be on my trail… or across northern Russia… or over the polar ice cap… but what if I apparated into open water…

"Please stop… you're creating new visions that are interfering…" Alice stated.

It just then that I noticed a mark on the page of the notebook. In shock and relief I watched a familiar scrawl appear across the page.

_**I'm coming.**_

Edward jumped up. "Let's get to the cabin." He stated. Rosalie and Bella appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Bella's hair all wavy and falling down her face. She must have already been out of her dress because I was sure as anxious as Rosalie would have been, she wouldn't have risked ripping the dress... Edward grabbed her and flung her on his back. With a shock, Jasper grabbed me and we were off running. Before I had time to object, we were already at the cabin. We heard Dumbledore arriving upstairs as we walked in the door.

"Fudge is going to move up the time for the hearing." Edward stated. "and the location."

"Fool! When? Where?" Dumbledore demanded. His normally jovial expression replaced by a murderous glare. He looked very dangerous.

"That's the problem" Alice said, "I don't know. He keeps changing his mind… I keep seeing different places and different times – in some Harry is there, in others he's not… so far, you're not there at all."

"He's trying to figure out how early he can push it without seeming unreasonable to the rest of the Wizengamot. Not all of them were supportive of my dismissal… he won't want me there. And if Harry misses too, that makes it all the easier for him." He glowered.

"Wizengamot?" Jasper asked.

"It's the wizards jury. I was asked to leave a month ago when I told them Voldemort had returned." He said blandly.

"Ah." Alice suddenly said optimistically.

"Has he decided?" I asked.

"No – but he seems to be settled on three alternatives. There are two prominent locations and two different times – 7 am and 8 am…"

"Can you tell what the locations are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can see them, but I have no idea what they are. I just see the rooms… I could try to describe them to you."

"There are many rooms in the Ministry… and they are similar in appearance. I would have to see them exactly to know where they are."

"I can show you." Edward offered. Dumbledore gave him a quick questioning look and Edward simply nodded. Then Edward winced. I'd never had another wizard look into my mind, but by Edward's reaction it didn't look pleasant. After a minute, Dumbledore smiled. "One is the original location, Amelia Bones' office. That would work well if he wants to end it quietly, but he would be unsure of Amelia… and she would pick the handful of people to attend the hearing. The other location is one of the courtrooms. They haven't been used for years – not since the last wizard war. If it's there, he'll have the full Wizengamot."

I was shocked, "A full trial for under aged magic? This is ridiculous, Dumbledore… Nobody I knew growing up even had a hearing. You'd hear of the occasional warning letter… but a full trial?"

When he looked back at me his dangerous expression was mixed with fatigue, "They're looking for an excuse to get him away from Hogwarts… away from me."

"But why?"

"Because Fudge doesn't want to believe Voldemort has returned. You know that… and if he doesn't want to believe that, then the only reason I would have for raising the alarm bells is as an excuse to raise my own army…"

"But why would you want your own army… according to Fudge."

"To overthrow the government. He's worried about losing power."

I shook my head. It was ridiculous. Here we were fighting for our existence and Fudge sat with his head in the sand in his office, unwilling to see the truth. Instead he wasted his time throwing around unfounded accusations.

"It plays right into Voldemort's hands." Jasper said.

"Well, I should return to London. I'll need to be at the Ministry early."

"Dumbledore – remember, my vision can change. If he gets up in the morning and decides to change it to 6, I won't see it until then."

"Then I shall be there early. It might be useful to pay a visit to a few old friends while I'm there anyway, incase it is a full trial. I'll keep my eye on the notebook. Quick thinking to use it, Cedric, though I think I should find a way to put some sort of alarm on it so I know right way when you've written. It was lucky I thought to check it before I had a nightcap."

He swiftly disappeared up the stairs and took the Port Key back to 12 Grummuld Place.

We settled in for a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 17: Ministry of Magic

Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and I spent the rest of the evening in the living room of the cabin. Carlisle and Esme returned to the house to deal with final arrangements for the wedding while Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. Edward said he and his brothers would go again tomorrow. They were being extra careful, especially with so many humans planned to be in attendance at the wedding, which was why, when I asked, I wasn't invited to the bachelor party. "It would be far too dangerous." Was all he said, and the look on his face made me believe him.

And so the five of us sat there, mostly in silence. At one point Esme showed up with large covered bowls of spaghetti with meatballs. Bella and I ate mechanically. As delicious as the meal was I barely tasted it. Bella set hers aside after only a few bites.

Alice said nothing. She remained in her trance the entire time. Edward's brow remained furrowed as he watched her visions while he held Bella in his arms and stroked her hair absentmindedly. Jasper spoke about different strategies Fudge might employ, debating the various options – whether to go with a small hearing or a full one. I didn't think he expected to come to a definitive conclusion, rather he was finding a way to pass the time. I wondered how they managed to deal with eternity…

"He's decided." Alice suddenly said excitedly at half past ten. "He's asked his assistant to prepare an owl to notify Harry his hearing's been moved to 8 am at Courtroom number 10 – his assistant is Percy Weasley? He's told him to wait until 7 to send it."

Edward growled, "He's trying to appear reasonable while making it unlikely Harry will make it."

I quickly scribbled in my note book, "_**CR#10 8am**_" hoping that was cryptic enough. It was 6:30 in London. In a few minutes I received a response. "_**Visiting friends, lovely time. Will check in later.**_" I guessed that meant he would be in an important discussion with one of the members of the Wizengamot and wouldn't check the note book until after his meeting was concluded.

Tension eased slightly. At least we now knew Dumbledore would be there to defend Harry. It was the best chance he had if Fudge was set on trying to get him expelled. Just as we relaxed Alice gasped again, "No, no, no! What are they doing?"

"What? What are they doing?" I asked. What could possibly being going wrong now.

"They're leaving early!" she gasped as she remained in a trance.

"So?" I looked to Edward, puzzled.

"Mr. Weasley and Harry left early for the Ministry offices. They're going to miss the owl notifying them of the change. Which means-"

"They'll go up and wait in Mr. Weasley's office until 9 am and miss the hearing entirely. It won't matter what Dumbledore says if Harry doesn't show up for his own hearing…" Not that I though it was going to matter anyway. Things had changed a lot since I left the wizarding world. Or was it that my eyes were just being opened to the goings on around me?

"Leave a message for Dumbledore." Jasper ordered. "Maybe he can go up and find them."

I wrote, "_**HP unaware – will miss**_." I wasn't sure if that was cryptic or not, but it would have to do. Then we waited. It was now 7 am. Dumbledore was likely having tea with colleagues, doing what he could to ensure the hearing went in Harry's favor. At ten minutes to eight the next message came.

_**Going to collect package. We'll be late.**_

Finally Alice returned to the present. "They'll both make it. They'll be late, but they'll arrive."

"Can you see the outcome?" I asked anxiously

"Nothing definitive. There are too many decisions." She seemed to take a break before again focusing on the proceedings. She seemed to at least foresee the final outcomes of things just before they happened and so, through Alice, we were able to hear the proceedings as Edward reported on her vision in short phrases.

"They're making introductions – introducing the case, the date, the parties – all very official."

"Dumbledore just walked in – they seem surprised he made it." Edward smirked at that.

"Ha, he just made them look like idiots. They didn't have enough chairs, as if they expected him to miss… He conjured up his own chair."

"They're questioning Harry, trying to block him into a corner, not letting him explain." He voice turned to frustration and anger; his face took on a cold harsh expression.

He smirked again, though it didn't reach his eyes, "They're impressed he produced a fully-fledged Patronus." They should be, it was indeed impressive at his age. "He's been doing it for over a year…They're even more impressed."

"Ah, he's trying to explain about the Dementors."

A growl erupted from his throat, "Fudge, you idiot… He's trying to discredit Harry's story, trying to make it look like a lie, made up to cover his use of magic."

"Ha – Dumbledore has a witness… but they're not going to let him bring her in… Ah, yes, Dumbledore is pointing out the law – making Fudge look quite unreasonable."

A trial to begin with, changing times and locations to cause confusion, trying to disallow witnesses – what was going on?

"The witness is giving her testimony – she's a Squibb, says she saw the Dementors… not very compelling I'm afraid. Oh, but her description of how he Dementors made her feel – it looks like that may have convinced some… they're dismissing the witness. There seems to be some debate as to whether they believe her. Some appear to. Fudge and others do not."

"They're arguing about why the Dementors may have been there. Dumbledore is saying they were ordered by Voldemort… That didn't go over well… Oh no – now he's saying the Ministry ordered the attack." He face went blank, "That really didn't go over well."

"A horrid witch with a wretched high pitch voice is making fun of Dumbledore for his assertion…" he shuddered at whatever she had said.

"Ah, good one Dumbledore – he just pointed out if the Dementors are under Ministry control, then someone at the Ministry must have ordered the attack, unless they're not under Ministry control… he's deflecting, making the matter of the Dementors being there a fact and having them focus on whether or not they are outside Ministry control." Edward chuckled. "Nice one…"

"He is pointing out the law – again successfully making Fudge look like either an idiot or attempting a cover up."

"Fudge is floundering – trying to bring up past behaviors… past events… Dumbledore is countering, quite convincingly I might add."

Edward growled again, "He's attacking the school – Fudge is threatening to change the laws to give him access to the school." Edward sighed, and then grinned again, "Nice! He's pointed out the ridiculousness of a full trial for the simple matter of underage magic. He's struck a chord. Some of the wizards look uncomfortable… He's wrapping up – forcing them to give their decision."

So soon? Was that wise.

"Dumbledore will know which way this is going to go otherwise he wouldn't force a vote. He probably knew which of the votes would already swing in Harry's favor, which would not and who was undecided before he entered the court room. He will have been watching the undecided the entire time, reading their decision. He wouldn't force this unless he knew which way the undecided were going to vote." Edward explained. I realized he was talking directly to me and not reporting on the trial.

"He's waiting. They're not sure what to do. They're discussing their vote."

There was a long silence as Edward and Alice waiting to see what was going to happen in the trial and we waited to hear what they'd report. It was a very, very long silence. Finally Edward spoke, "They're taking the vote… all in favor of clearing the charges… YES! It's more then half. Fudge and some others voted against, but he's off."

"Yeah!" Cheers erupted from a table in a house on the edge of Forks, loud enough to scare birds in the neighboring trees while, in a court room, deep below the London streets thousands of miles away, I imagined Harry was just hearing the results of his trial.

About an hour later we heard the familiar sound of someone arriving by Port Key up in the loft.

"Bella" we heard Hermione's excited voice as she and Dumbledore descended the stairs. "We just heard the good news! I am so relieved. I mean, really, they had no grounds to expel Harry, but still."

"Good to see you too!" Bella gave Hermione a heart felt hug. 'I'm so glad you're here."

"Good job Dumbledore." Edward got up and shook his hand. "Nice maneuvering in there."

"Well, sometimes with a bit of luck we can get out of those situations. If only Fudge would accept the obvious." He shook his head. "But Harry's free to return to Hogwarts so all is well for now."

"But not for long?" Edward asked.

"Ah yes, you noticed that did you?" Dumbledore responded, "Yes, I suspect Fudge will use his powers to exert his influence at Hogwarts… I wouldn't be surprised to see a representative of the Ministry at Hogwarts by the end of the summer."

"Dumbledore?" Jasper asked, "Are you absolutely certain it was Voldemort who ordered the attacks?"

"Quite, why do you ask?"

"Well, if Fudge wants to force certain outcomes, the attack played well into his hands." Jasper said suspiciously.

"Fudge order a Dementor attack on a Muggle and a under aged wizard? I can't imagine he would stoop so low." Dumbledore retorted.

"Maybe not Fudge, but someone on his behalf – someone wishing to increase their profile in the Ministry? Or perhaps a Death Eater within the Ministry?" Jasper pushed.

"Hmmm… I don't like to think of one of our own doing something so dangerous, but you raise a good point. We can't ignore the possibility. Though, our intelligence tells us that contact has already been made with the Dementors by the Death Eaters on Voldemort's behalf…"

Dumbledore's grave expression suddenly lifted as he peered at Edward and Bella, "Enough, this is a joyous time – a celebration. You two are getting married tomorrow!" He smiled brightly and his eyes twinkled, even if not quite as brightly as before.

"Is Sirius coming?" Bella asked.

"Yes – he'll arrive tonight and stay for the celebration." Dumbledore confirmed. "Hermione was a little easier. Officially, she is vacationing with her parents."

"I'm so glad you're here," Bella said earnestly.

"And will you be staying?" Edward asked Dumbledore.

He paused, considering… then broke into another smile, "Why yes, I believe I will be back with Sirius." He looked quite pleased with the realization. I wondered what had gone on in his head to come to the conclusion. "But I need to return now. Hermione can fill you in on the rest." He smiled at her and quickly departed upstairs by Port Key.

"What have you been doing?" Bella launched at Hermione, "What is the headquarters like? How is Harry? How was your visit with Viktor?"

Hermione laughed, "One at a time Bella."

I noticed several of the others depart, leaving Edward, Bella, Hermione and I to visit. I supposed they would be able to hear anything interesting from anywhere in the grounds and, knowing Alice, there were wedding details to attend to.

"Okay, first – when I left here I went to visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria. He lives with his parents on a farm. They are nice people, his parents. It's was funny to see him there – less self-conscious. We had a lovely time. I helped out on the farm and we walked to town and visited the local markets."

"And?" Bella pushed. I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer to that.

"Well, he wanted to know if I was interested in an exclusive relationship." Hermione blushed, "But I don't know… There in Bulgaria with his family, it was quite nice. But when we went to the town or when he accompanied me to the train, there were mobs of wizards and witches everywhere, wanting his autograph, pulling and pushing to get at him, and cameras…" she sighed with exasperation, "I'm just not interested in that."

It was fitting for Hermione. She would be more down to earth. Another girl would thrive on the attention and the reflective glory.

"And Viktor is sweet but he's not exactly the most eloquent individual I've come across. He's more physical." She blushed furiously then, matching the rise of anger within me. What exactly had Viktor tried to do? I knew I had no right to ask, or to care, but I felt protective…

Edward glanced at me once. I know, I know, I thought back to him. He nodded but didn't smile.

"And then I got Harry's owl. I was so worried for him. That didn't go over well with Viktor either and we had a bit of a row. I'm afraid I left in less the ideal terms." She sighed, "but I was focused on Harry… and when I got there I saw Cedric and Ron and then Mrs. Weasley had us working so hard to get that terrible house in order." She shook her head in disgust.

"Was it bad?" Bella asked.

"Oh, you have no idea… just think, if you left a muggle house unoccupied for over a decade, what would happen?"

Bella nodded, "it would fall into disrepair and I'm sure more then one critter would move in."

Hermoine went on, "Well now consider that on top of that, we have magical creatures that like to find homes in abandoned wizard homes."

"I can't even imagine," Bella gasped.

"And you don't want to. It took us an entire morning to clear out a set of drapes of this horrid magical beetles. And when we dusted, the things we moved didn't like being moved so they bit back… and spiders as large as saucers." She giggled then, "You should have seen Ron's eyes… he's not much for spiders."

"I remember." Bella laughed, "But you got it cleaned up?"

"Not entirely. It will probably take a few months to really get it in order… and even then, there's not much we can do about parts of it, like the portrait of Sirius' mother. She's horrid. We try our best to be quiet so as to not wake her. When we do she shrieks something awful. And you know what they do with their house elves?"

"What?" Bella asked.

"When they get too old to hold a tray, they behead them and mount them on the wall."

"That's disgusting." Bella made a horrified face.

"So is the way they treat their current house elf, Kretcher. I love Sirius, but he is absolutely cruel to him. Not that Kretcher isn't a bit of a foul creature, but still, maybe if Sirius treated him with a bit of respect, he'd come around."

I recalled the house elf. He was miserable. I wasn't sure that was Sirius' fault. He'd been out of the house for decades. I was pretty sure the house elf was just miserable. But it was interesting to hear about the house and what they'd been working on.

Hermione went on, "But I shouldn't be too harsh about Sirius. He's miserable. He's stuck in that house, unable to leave for fear of being seen. They're sure the Death Eaters know he's an animagus now and so Dumbledore thinks it isn't safe for him to leave."

"But he's coming for the wedding." Bella said.

"I suspect that's why Dumbledore decided to come too – to make sure Sirius didn't get into any trouble."

"Oh." Bella looked disappointed. "And what of Harry?"

"Oh, he was pretty furious with us when he first got to the house. Dumbledore told us not to tell him anything. He yelled pretty fierce the night the Order brought him back."

"I heard there was a pretty good row, but I thought it had something to do with Mrs. Weasley?" I added.

"Oh, there was that too… Sirius wanted to tell Harry everything, but Mrs. Weasley was worried about him hearing too much. She said it was because of Dumbledore's orders, but I think she is just trying to protect him… And of course Fred and George and Ron all want to know what is going on and we've all been kept out of the meetings. It's a bit of a bone of contention between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She wants to keep us all in the dark. Mr. Weasley thinks Fred and George are old enough now... Anyway, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius began arguing about letting Harry know what was going on, and then Lupin jumped in as well as Mr. Weasley. In the end, they told us a lot, but nothing we didn't already know or hadn't guessed from the snippets of information we'd heard here and there."

"So what is going on?" Bella asked.

"Well, you know most of it. Fudge doesn't want to believe Voldemort is back so he's doing his best to discredit Harry and Dumbledore and he's got the press in his back pocket. You can see it all over the newspapers."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I'd been combing the newspapers, reading the smaller articles, trying to read between the lines as Dumbledore had suggested, but I felt like I was missing something.

"Oh, little things – like making Harry the butt of jokes. If something ridiculous is reported, they'd add something like 'this is a story worthy of Harry Potter' to just add to the idea that Harry is not to be taken seriously. And he had Dumbledore thrown out of the Wizengamot – said he was getting senile, that sort of thing."

Her explanation put the pieces together. I'd read those things but it didn't click until she explained. But of course, if you didn't know Harry or Dumbledore, and all you read was the Daily Prophet, it would definitely affect how you thought about them.

"Hermione, I need your body now for a final fitting." Alice interrupted then.

Bella's face fell and looked like she was about to complain about the interruption, but Alice shushed her, "Don't worry, it will only take a minute. I brought everything here so I won't interrupt." I was surprised. Alice didn't usually seem to care about such things in her quest for the ultimate wedding.

"Okay, take this" she handed Hermione a large garment bag, "And these" a smaller bag. "You can change in Sirius' room."

Hermione smiled politely, taking the things and ducked into Sirius's room. In a moment she returned. She was stunning, even with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and no makeup. I guessed Alice really did know what she was doing.

"Hmmmm" she looked over Hermione critically. I knew that tone. It meant something needed to come in or out a quarter of an inch here or there. In an instant her hands were flying over Hermione's dress, pins being fastened at various locations. In less then half a minute she was done. "Okay, go change back into your other things and bring the dress and personal items to me. I'll have it all ready for tomorrow." Alice smiled and left.

"That was relatively painless. I don't know what you were complaining about." Hermione said. Bella and I shared a glance. She had no idea.


	18. Chapter 18

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 18: The Bachelor Party

Edward had been pretty clear about my involvement in the "bachelor party" so I was surprised to hear Jasper's voice the night before the wedding.

"Are you coming out with us?" He asked.

"Um, I though Edward said it would be too dangerous…" I replied, unsure if I should go out with them. I wasn't skilled enough to take on one blood-thirsty vampire, forget three.

Emmett laughed, "Oh we're not hunting right away. Though you do smell pretty tasty." He licked his lips for effect.

I laughed nervously. "So what are we doing?"

"Well, first we have to rescue Edward from Bella's room – and then we're going to go for a run up Mount Olympia. You might want to wear something warm." Jasper said.

"And bring your broom." Emmett added.

"Good idea, Emmett… I assumed one of us would just carry him…"

That settled it, the broom was coming. I wasn't comfortable being carried around like a rag doll. I quickly threw on a long sleeved t-shirt with a sweater overtop and grabbed my broom.

"How fast are you? Can you fly fast enough to avoid detection by human eyes?"

"I'm not sure." I'd never had to do that before. "Are we going to be out in the open?"

"We usually run in the forest… I only ask because as we go into town we might have to carry you so people don't see. That is unless you can fly fast enough…"

"Oh, well, why don't I try to keep up with you and, if I can't you can carry me into town." I deferred, hoping I could keep up.

"Alright, let's go." Emmett laughed taking off into the forest. I mounted my broom to follow. It wasn't just that they were fast; they could also maneuver through the thick forest effortlessly. It was a little more challenging on a broom and they were soon out of sight. I was about to stop and wait, when Jasper showed up running beside me.

"Not bad" He hollered at me. "We'll have to slow down a bit, but as long as we stick to the forest, I think we'll be okay." Emmett appeared a moment later. "Hey slow poke."

As I flew I found myself better able to anticipate the openings in the trees and find my path. I could feel myself speeding up, Jasper and Emmett keeping pace right by me. It must be exhilarating to be able to run like they could, though I couldn't imagine anything being more exhilarating then flying.

In minutes the trees were thinning and we caught sight of back yards and houses through the coverage. Here is where we would be most at danger of detection, though at 10 pm, there weren't many people on the street and the darkness provided as much coverage as the forest.

We stopped at one particular house and after a moment I recognized the shape and siding. It was the back of Bella's house. I had only seen it from the front before. I left my broom against a tree and ventured out of the forest with Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett grinned as we approached the house, "I don't know… should we interrupt him?"

Jasper chuckled, "He does seem pretty comfortable… looks like he took our advise seriously."

"Is he sure it's just the wedding day he can't wait for?" Emmett guffawed.

"Oh, he's not impressed." Jasper grinned.

I felt like there was a part of the conversation I was missing. With their sense of hearing, they could probably make out what was being said in the house in front of us as well as those all around.

"This may take a little effort." Jasper advised.

"Not much, we're more then a match for Bella." Emmett laughed as he jumped up to the window and scratched his nails along it before leaping down and shouting, "If you don't send Edward out, we're coming in after him!"

Jasper chuckled, "Come on Edward, one more day and she's all yours."

They shared a glance. "I don't know, maybe I'll have to go in and pull him off her." Emmett teased.

There was a moment and then the blur of movement before Edward appeared near where Emmett had been standing. "Like you could."

I looked toward the accompanying thud to see Emmett had been launched into the forest. Spouting a profanity, he complained, "I hate it when you do that."

Jasper jumped up onto Bella's window ledge in one quick movement and leaned inside, "Don't worry Bella." I heard him say, "We'll have him home in plenty of time." Then I felt the wave of calm hit me. He must be trying to help her go to sleep. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the effect. It didn't help.

"Don't tell her anything!" I heard Emmett bellow from where he'd landed in the forest and in the next instant he was flying by Edward, into another tree on the other side of the yard. It shook as he hit it. Edward was chuckling.

"Relax," I could hear Jasper say, "We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions, a couple of grizzly bears. Pretty much an ordinary night out."

The humor bled out of Edwards face then as he eyed me. "Are you guys insane? Cedric can't come hunting with us. It's too dangerous." He hissed.

"Chill, bro – he'll go home before the mayhem starts." Emmett laughed as he took a swing at Edward from behind. In a blur of speed, his swing continued on its course, somehow missing Edward entirely. He was thrown off balance and rolled along the ground, hitting a boulder.

"We thought we'd go for a run first… But you'll have to keep it down. Cedric can't fly quite as fast as we can run, especially through the trees." Jasper advised.

"You brought your broom." Edward smiled, the tension leaving his shoulders as he heard the plan, "Alright – so where are we going?"

"Up Mount Olympia – let's go." Emmett took off through the trees. I grabbed my broom and followed though he was clearing taking advantage of the situation to beat Edward in a foot race. Jasper and Edward kept pace with me. I could feel us climbing as we wove through the trees. After a few minutes, the trees began to thin. A few more minutes and they were practically gone, freeing me to increase my velocity up the side of the mountain.

I was glad to have two layers of long sleeved tops as we neared the top. It was cold on the snow capped mountain that made up the peninsula. The view was amazing. I hovered around the summit as the three of them stood on it overlooking the ocean. Even in the dark I could make out the beauty of the scene before us by the light of the moon. I wished I knew a spell that would give me night vision. Hermione probably knew one.

"Now where did we put those strippers?" Emmett chuckled looking around.

"They'd be colder then you up here." I replied laughing.

Edward looked at me in surprise. Then chuckled, "Yes, they might be a little under-dressed for the situation."

"You know, you're pretty fast on that broom in the open." Jasper admired. "I wonder how fast you can go. Have you ever clocked yourself?"

"I've never measured it…" I replied, "But if you want a real test of speed you should try clocking Harry on his Firebolt. That is one nice broom and he's built more like a Seeker – smaller, more lithe. I bet he can really go."

"He really can fly, can't he?" Emmett said. "I just saw that one Quidditch game – it was impressive."

"That was one part of being a wizard I really wished I'd been able to do – try flying a broom." Edward said wistfully.

I considered, could I? I had wished I could show them what flying was like, but I'd never doubled with anyone other then a small child a few feet off the ground. Plus, my broom wasn't designed for more then one rider. But maybe, for a quick trip… besides if worse came to worse, he was indestructible…

His eye's lit up, "Do you really think?" He'd heard my musing.

"Well, I can try." I hovered over to the summit and found a solid place to stand.

He carefully swung his leg over behind me and began testing his weight on the broom. "Okay?" he asked as he put most of his weight on the end.

It was definitely a drag on a single broom that was not designed for two people, but it seemed it would hold both our weights. "I think so. Hold on."

I slowly rose from the summit, just hovering 5 feet off the ground while I tested my balance on the broom with the increased weight on the back end. It definitely took some getting used to.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"I won't be able to move as fast or maneuver as well as I can on my own, but I think I can take you for a run." I replied, "but if I drop you, just don't take out too much of the forest."

He chuckled, "I'll try."

I started off slowly, dropping just below the summit and circling around the mountain within ten feet of the earth. As I gain confidence and comfort, I sped up, dropping down the mountain a bit, flying between the trees and along the cliffs. One effect of the added weight was when I got going it felt like I'd never stop.

Edward was silent behind me. I wondered if he was doing okay.

"I'm doing great" He said, excitement in his voice.

I raced back up the mountain toward Jasper and Emmett and, just before landing, I decided to try one last maneuver. Climbing high straight up above the mountain I broke through the cloud cover. Then, throwing my weight back harder then usual, I completed a loop before landing back on the summit.

"That was amazing – I don't know why you would bother driving when you can do that." Edward gasped as he hopped off. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett who were looking at my broom with a hungry expression in their eyes – and not one that made me fear for my life. Edward chuckled.

"You guys want a try?" I offered.

"Heck, ya" Emmett bounded toward me and jumped on.

The broom momentarily dipped right to the ground as I was unprepared for his additional weight. He definitely carried more mass then Edward, but after doubling once it only took a few moments to compensate for the larger passenger.

Where as Edward had silently enjoyed the ride, Emmett's booming voice echoed out over the quiet forest, "I believe I can fly!" Then he took his hands off and flung them in the air, "Wahoo!"

For a moment, I though he was going to fall, "Oops – guess I should hold on." He laughed. I didn't finish with a loop as I wasn't as comfortable with the additional weight, but I did take him high above the clouds before diving toward the earth, leveling out ten feet from the summit and then landing on it.

He exchanged places with Jasper and I was off again. He was closer in weight and size to Edward, and whereas the other two had been passive riders, he had a sense of how to throw his weight into a turn. It allowed me to move more nimbly on the broom and I took him for an extended ride through the trees before returning to the summit. After Edward and Emmett, his ride was easy.

"That was incredible." Jasper grinned, "I can't believe we let you get away with not taking us for a ride before."

"You realize now that we'll be asking for rides all the time. No more carrying you through the trees." Emmett added.

We then descended, back down the mountain a ways until Jasper found a clearing below the tree and snow line where we could talk. I dismounted my broom and joined them standing around.

"So, Edward – you ready for this?" I asked. I wondered if he'd had a chance to talk to his brothers about what was bothering him.

"Oh, he's ready." Emmett chuckled, "The boy has been waiting for over a century… believe me, he's more then ready!"

Jasper was eyeing Edward, a question in his eyes. Finally he spoke, "What's up, Edward?"

"You aren't nervous are you?" Emmett stared at him in shock.

"I'm just still worried about the honeymoon." He admitted, "You know – what we talked about." If he could blush, I believe he would be right now. He stared down at the earth, working at dislodging a large rock with his foot.

"But you've been preparing, right?" Jasper said, "Trying to get closer, building up your control like we talked about?"

"Some, but I haven't gone as far as you suggested." He admitted sheepishly. "I just can't… I can't lose control around her."

"I would have thought after last year… well, you guys got pretty close a few times." Emmett said, not joking for once.

"Yes, and when I did, I completely lost control…" frustration broke through Edward's voice, "I wouldn't have stopped if she hadn't stopped me." He said, his head bowed, running his hand through his hair.

"But you did stop." Jasper pointed out, "When she stopped you, you were able to stop, Edward."

He frowned. That fact clearly didn't help him feel better. "I don't know. Maybe I should call this off…"

"Are you crazy?" Emmett exclaimed, "Edward, this girl is your life. She is all you've ever wanted. Just give her what you both want and get on with it."

"Nice," Edward replied.

"No listen to me, Edward. You love Bella – more then your own life. There is nothing you'd do to hurt her. And you already know you can stop if she stops you – even if it was a misunderstanding... Just make sure she knows she needs to tell you if you start to hurt her." Emmett said earnestly.

"I know you can do this." Jasper added, "You are closer with her then I've ever been with a human, and with her blood calling to you the entire time. If you can do that, you can do this."

"You really think so?"

"Let's put it this way, I wouldn't let you do anything that would hurt Alice. If something happened to Bella, Alice would be shattered. I couldn't live with that." Jasper said.

"I guess I see your point." Edward replied thoughtfully, and then smirked, "Maybe I do have cold feet."

"But I would suggest you prepare," Jasper added, "And that means hunting tonight…"

"And that's my signal to go home." I smiled.

"Do you think you can find your way?" Edward asked, "No, wait…let's just run you down. It will only take a couple minutes."

I mounted my broom and soon we were flying back down the mountain toward town – only I was literally and they were figuratively. He was right, even with my slowing them down; it took us less then ten minutes. It was exhilarating to fly again, and I appreciated being included in the bachelor party, at least the part that wasn't life threatening.

"See you in the morning, Edward" I smiled when we arrived back at the house. Edward walked me to the door while Jasper and Emmett waited by the trees.

"Thank you for being here, Cedric. I'm glad you encouraged me to talk to my brothers. They were helpful." He smiled back at me before running back toward the trees, ducking out of the way as Emmett tried to tackle him for only the fourth time tonight. Emmett laughed as he picked himself off the ground and ran after Jasper and Edward into the forest.

"So they're off, are they?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Hermione. Staying here tonight?" I asked.

"There isn't really room at Bella's" she replied, "Anyway, Alice wanted me here to help. She's getting a little neurotic, though." A tiny bit of annoyance crept into her voice.

I laughed, "We told you."

"She's not as bad as you said."

"Yet – you haven't been here."

"I guess not." She paused for a moment looking up at the stars. I noticed the way light from the house reflected against her hair. "Do you think they're too young?"

"Edward's definitely not."

"I suppose…"

"And Bella's nineteen. I suppose that's young by today's standards, but she seems pretty mature… she's been though a lot. I suppose that ages you."

"And girls mature faster then boys anyway."

"What?" the remark irritated me. It was gross generalization. I turned to call her on her bias only see her grinning. She has been teasing. I hadn't expected it.

"Hermione." We heard Alice's musical, and yet now irritating voice call. Hermione shuttered.

"Do you want to come and hide out in my cabin?" I offered. Knowing just how persistent Alice was, it wouldn't help for long. She'd find us.

Hermione laughed, "No, I'd better go help. So far all she wants is someone's opinion. All the heavy lifting is being done by the vampires… See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." I watched her go in. She was right about some things. Some girls did mature faster then some boys.


	19. Chapter 19

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 19: The Wedding

I awoke to the sound of Edward, Jasper and Emmett chatting in the living room. They must have returned some time during the night and were waiting for me to wake up.

"Hey guys – catch anything good." I asked as I walked out in my pajamas on the way to the bathroom.

"No grizzlies or mountain lions." Emmett complained, "But we did find a cougar. We let Edward have it – it's his bachelor party… Then we settled for a few mountain sheep" he made a face as it that option was particularly unappealing.

I shook my head. The entire prospect was rather unappealing to me, but it was their reality. I suppose a good Shepherd's Pie would turn their stomach.

"Not unless it included the actual shepherd" Edward chuckled.

I smiled and ducked into the bathroom. I quickly completed my morning routine, showered and nipped back into my room to dress in jeans and a cotton shirt. The tux was hanging in a closet at the main house, but there were several hours before it would be time to get ready. There was no sense in being uncomfortable longer then I had to.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Well, our plan is to hide out here until Alice decides she needs to put us to work." Emmett chuckled.

"Which might be soon… Hermione feels like she's reaching her limits." Jasper added.

I wasn't surprised. She was finally experiencing the level of manic wedding arranging we'd been experiencing since arriving at Forks.

"Um, ya, we'd better get over to the house." Emmett shuddered, "Alice is driving Rosalie nuts and, if we don't get over there soon, she's going to do bad things to my jeep."

"What-" I started to ask.

"You don't want to know." Edward advised.

I followed them out of the cabin and we walked at my pace back to the house. Nobody offered to give me a ride, much to my relief. Alice attacked us as we walked through the door.

"You – lights… you and you – set up the dance floor… and you – you're coming with me." She motioned to me to follow. She led me to the library. It normally held the smell of old books, leather and wood. Today it was overwhelmingly scented with a variety of flowers. Rosalie was sitting amongst the various pots of flowers, her hands flying at inhuman speed. Hermione was standing there gathering up the arrangements as they flew out of Rosalie's hands.

"I'm going to be putting these up in the living room for the ceremony and then moving to the back yard once the dance floor and lights are in place. I need you to be a runner. Hermione just can't keep up on her own. Rosalie will be making little bouquets and garlands that you need to bring to me." She said as she skipped off to the living room.

"Is she always this neurotic?" Hermione whined.

"I heard that" Alice called from the living room in her musical voice, "And you know you want this to be beautiful for Edward and Bella."

I smiled at her and gave her a look that said, "See what we were talking about." She grimaced in return and then yawned.

"I didn't get hardly any sleep last night. Alice had me up late helping pack Bella's suitcase for the honeymoon." She flushed furiously at that. I wondered why. "And then she needed one last check on my dress. I'm telling you that thing is going to fit me like a glove, though I'm not sure I'll be able to breathe in it. Then she wanted to do manicure and pedicures… I've never had either in my life!" she held out her hands as if they were evidence of some monstrosity. However, as she held them out I noticed her delicate hands were now adorned with shapely pale pink nails, almost as if someone had attached a perfect rose petal to each finger. The affect was… interesting. I wondered what her toes looked like. I sighed. I didn't need to think about such things today. Today was Edward and Bella's day.

Her arms were full of flowers in what seemed a matter of seconds and she ran off toward the living room. I took her place beside Rosalie and held out my hands. Small arrangements of flowers began to hit me in succession, only seconds apart. Wow, she was fast. By the time Hermione returned, my arms were almost full.

"I have to admit, it is beginning to look amazing out there." She said. I hadn't noticed as Alice towed me through the house. I didn't think Alice was going to give us time to appreciate it either until we were all gathered for the main event. However, I was wrong.

After an hour of carting flowers from the library to the living room and back yard, the house appeared to be ready. It was stunning, even to my unobservant male eyes. The living room had been transformed – the sofas and chairs moved to some other part of the house and replaced by rows of chairs with an isle that began at the end of the stairs and ended at an alter adorned with flowers and candles. Edward's grand piano now sat off to one side. I wondered who was going to play it for the ceremony. Maybe Edward was going to play her up the isle. I'd seen that once at a cousin's wedding, though it hadn't gone well. He sang his beloved up the isle, but overcome with her beauty and the significance of the event, he'd broken down before the chorus and one of his groomsmen stepped in to finish the song.

"Rosalie is going to play." Edward said as he approached from behind me.

"Ah." I replied. It made sense. If it were me, I would want to focus completely on the woman coming toward me. Edward nodded as if in agreement.

"Oh good, they're here." Esme exclaimed looking toward the back yard. A few moments later, Dumbledore and Sirius strode into the house. "I'm so glad you could come." Esme flew to them giving each warm hugs.

"I wouldn't miss it." Sirius smiled, though something was off with him. He looked much more like his pictures after his escape from Azkaban. There was a haunted, tortured look in his eyes that remained unchanged, even under the encouragement of his smile. I noticed Edward frown slightly beside me. He stepped forward and greeted them as well, giving each a hardy embrace, but spending a moment longer with Sirius.

"You're right on time. I just put together some lunch for Hermione and Cedric. Come into the dining room." We all follow Esme and took our seats at a table with enough food for the entire household, if the rest of them actually ate and more then a few visitors.

Sirius eyed the food hungrily and I recalled the simple fare Molly had been able to prepare at the Headquarters of the Order. She always put together a delicious meal, but I had the sense that she was used to making food stretch over too many mouths.

"A lot of this is prepared for the reception as well. With some of the wolves coming, you can never have too much. But take what you need for now." She said, motioning toward the plates at one end.

"So, what has been happening?" I asked once we were settled.

"Not much since you left. Mostly housecleaning." Sirius glowered. "The others are all out gathering intelligence on the Death Eaters. But, it would seem, my position has become precarious. With Peter gone over to Voldemort, he'll know I'm an animagus."

Dumbledore looked at him sympathetically, then answered, "We don't know much more then we did at our last meeting… but today is not a day to dwell on such things." He smiled, "today is a day for celebrating." His tone left me with the sense of a warning aimed at Sirius.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. Not long after, Jasper had joined us, sitting with Edward at one end of the table, furthest away from the food. Not long after his arrival, feelings of euphoria washed over me. I felt happier then I had in a long time. I eyed Jasper, and then noticed Edward looking at Sirius. Ah, this was the focus of Jasper's gift. They were trying their best to cheer him up, if only for one day.

By the end of the meal, his eyes looked not quite as tortured and his voice was much more jovial, almost like he'd been when he was here weeks ago. What had happened to him over the weeks he'd been away in London?

At one point during the meal we heard someone enter from the kitchen. Edward's face lit up like the Great Hall at Hogwarts on Christmas. "We'd better go for a run, Edward" Jasper said and they quickly left. Alice's dark pixy like head peeked through the door and then her body followed as she led Bella through the dining room, her eyes covered. "Hi Bella." I called out.

"Cedric!" she exclaimed back, "Have Dumbledore and Sirius arrived?"

"Right here" Sirius called. "Congratulations, Bella." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys could come," she said. "I would hug you but, apparently, I'm not allowed to see anything until the wedding." She grumbled, "But it smells wonderful."

"That it does." Dumbledore said, "And it is beautiful. You'll be very pleased."

"Okay, people, no dilly dallying." Alice danced in clapping her hands. "Guests are going to start arriving. I'm taking Bella up in my room to get ready. Hermione you'd better come now too! We have lots of work to do. Cedric, I'm holding you responsible for making sure Edward is ready." She barked as she led Bella up to her room. She could be truly terrifying.

With a sigh, Hermione followed her up the stairs leaving me with Dumbledore and Sirius. "I think we'll go find Carlisle." Dumbledore said and Sirius got up to follow.

I wandered outside to see if Edward and Jasper would return. I should have left with them. Alice's final words worried me. I was pretty sure she wouldn't do anything too terrible, but still, she expected Edward to be ready.

I heard a chuckle beside me, "Don't worry, I won't let Alice hurt you." Edward grinned. "Everything is ready – let's go for another run." He held out my broom, Jasper and Emmett beside him. We spent the next hour running and flying through the trees. Edward was laughing as he ran; sounding more carefree then I'd ever heard him. He was truly happy.

Finally we returned to the house. Edward frowned. "I can go up and see her." Jasper said.

"No, it sounds like she is doing okay." Edward replied, and then a tender, yet surprised smile took over his expression. "Rosalie is doing her hair."

"Of course, Edward." Emmett said, softly, "She does love her – in her own way."

Edward sighed, "I don't suppose I'm allowed up there."

"Not a chance." Jasper and Emmett said together.

"Well, then, maybe we should get ready." Edward said heading to the house. They tried to slow down, but still beat me up to his room. Here, at their home, they seemed much more relaxed, much more unwilling to act human. They were already dressed when I walked into the room.

"Here you are, Cedric," Jasper handed me the garment bag with my tux. I quickly changed, taking a moment to smooth my hair. Looking in the mirror I realized just how ordinary I looked in contrast to Edward and his brothers. I hadn't ever thought about it before, never been too concerned about my appearance. Why I was now, I had no idea.

"We still have an hour." Edward said to no one in particular. It was more of a statement of fact. Then he sighed.

Emmett chuckled, "longest hour of your life?"

"Nearly." Edward replied.

"Let's go down stairs. I have to go get Renee and Phil. I'll be back in five minutes." He said as he darted away. The wave of calm that had overcome me was suddenly gone. I glanced over at Edward to see how he was doing now that Jasper had left.

He took a few deep breaths and reached for the door. We slowly walked down the stairs, pausing on the second floor. He glanced down the hallway, I suspected in the direction of Bella with a look of anticipation. Then we continued down to the main floor. We found Dumbledore and Sirius down in the main living room where we chatted until Jasper returned, a woman and man with him.

"Hi Edward." The woman gave him a big hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Bella. I know you'll be so happy." She said graciously.

"Thank you, Renee." He replied with a smile. "Did you meet Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Black." He said gesturing to the two of them. "They're from Scotland."

"Ah yes, were you one of Bella's teachers?" Renee looked at the two of them.

"I'm more of a friend of the school." Sirius smiled, "Dumbledore's the headmaster."

"Wow! And you came to the wedding?" Renee looked impressed. Edward introduced me and Renee's husband Phil. "Well, I'd better get up there." She laughed as she quickly ran up the steps. Edward watched longingly after her. I was sure he wished he could follow.

"Charlie" Emmett bellowed as he walked through the door, "Get on in here."

Edward smiled politely, flinched slightly and then his pleasantly placid expression covered his face. "Hello, Charlie."

"Good day, Edward." Charlie looked as if was trying to be pleasant, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Charlie." He shook his hand, but Charlie pulled him into a stiff hug. "Let me introduce Professor Dumbledore and Sirius Black." He gestured toward them.

"Professor?" Charlie looked surprised, "From Scotland?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied, not bothering to explain.

"Well… that is something." He said looking awkward.

"Bella is truly remarkable." Dumbledore said then, "I was really impressed with her."

"Hmmm" Charlie glanced down at the ground, his cheeks flushed. "Well, I'd better go see Bella… I am supposed to give her this." he held up a box which he stuffed in one of his pockets before he escaped up the stairs.

"Mr. Weber," Edward greeted the other man who walked through the door. "Welcome."

"Thank you. Are you ready for this." he smiled at Edward.

"Haven't been more ready in my life." Edward said back confidently. "Mr. Weber, this is Cedric Diggory from England. He is my groomsman, along with Carlisle." He turned to me, "Mr. Weber is the Minister. He'll be performing the ceremony."

He looked so normal in his ordinary suit. Not like the individuals in long robes I'd seen at most family weddings. They made me nervous. Someone like Mr. Weber, would be comforting.

"Will you be signing the license as a witness?" he asked.

"Actually we already had Carlisle and Alice sign." Edward interrupted.

"That's good. It will save time during the ceremony." Mr. Webber smiled. They took care of some of the business of the license and reviewing the order of the service, while we sat around. More people were arriving now and I followed Emmett and Jasper in greeting them and showing them to their seats. It kept me busy.

"Cedric." Edward called, "I'd like to introduce you to some of my family." He gestured toward a group of beautiful people that I could only presume were vampires. "These are members of our family from Denali – up in Alaska." He smiled.

"I met Cedric last year in Scotland." He explained.

"So he's one of them?" one of the women asked as she looked at me in a way I wasn't terribly comfortable with.

I saw Edward's lips move and heard a faint growl, but didn't make out what he said. She smiled mischievously at him. "Cedric, this is Tanya." He introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said, emphasizing the word pleasure in a low tone.

"And these are her sisters, Kate and Irina." They shook my hand, their line of sight moving up and down me in a way that was only moderately less intrusive then Tanya had been.

"And a more recent addition to their family, Carmen and Eleazar."

"It is very nice to meet you." They both said before Edward showed them to a row saved for them near the alter.

Time began to move much more quickly and before I knew it, Carlisle was standing beside me in his tux. "It's time." He said. I looked at Edward. He looked nervous and excited all at once. A wave of calm hit me and I knew Jasper was trying to help from his seat in the front row beside Esme.

I nodded and took my place behind Carlisle.

Some unspoken words passed from Carlisle to Edward. He looked at his father, emotion flooding to his eyes and I was sure he would be crying with joy if he could. It suddenly struck me that this was not Edward's biological father, yet he had raised him for almost a century.

"Thank you, Dad." He said simply and took a deep breathe. I followed as some classical piece was being played on the piano and we walked out to take our places at the front of the church, waiting. I glanced across Carlisle toward Edward. He was standing still, very still and glancing toward the stairs.

The music changed and I saw Hermione walk down the steps. I was very glad I'd been prepared by seeing her for her dress fitting. The effect with her hair and make up was breath-taking. She was truly a beautiful girl inside and out. It would be very easy to fall in love with her, I thought, but I needed to be careful… She was young, and then there was Ron.

But Ron hadn't made his move. They were friends only. I didn't even know if she was interested in Ron. I didn't know if she was interested in me… It seemed clear she was no longer interested in Viktor Krum. Maybe I shouldn't be so careful… Now was not the time for that. I needed to concentrate. This was Edward and Bella's day.

Next came Alice. She was also truly beautiful, spell-binding, in her pixy like grace. She practically danced to the alter and took her place beside Hermione.

Then the music swelled again. A frown of worry creased Edward's forehead momentarily, then smoothed. He smiled as he caught a glimpse of Bella at the top of the stairs. She clung desperately to her father's arm, looked down as she carefully took each step. I smiled, imagining she was worried about making a very different kind of entrance if she fell. I glanced back at Edward to see if he noticed my mental slip, but he was completely in another world, his every feature focused on Bella.

She disappeared from view for a few seconds as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the guests rose to honor her. Edward's face took on a momentary panic until she came back into view. She paused as her eyes trailed along the audience then up at the elaborate decorations and extensive flowers that showered the room with an intoxicating scent that was pleasant and not, at all, over powering. She smiled faintly and then her eyes met his and there was nothing else. She didn't look at the people who came to see her get married, nor the decorations she passed, or even her father as he gave her away.

And neither did Edward. It was as if they were the only ones in the room and everything else had melted away for them. I'd seen several weddings in my life, but there was nothing like the connection they held for each other. There was something about their love that was beyond the ordinary. It was legendary.

As the guests took their seats and Mr. Webber began the ceremony, I was struck with how beautiful Bella looked today and yet, there was only a hint of longing in my heart. I was truly happy for her and Edward. They belonged together. I realized it had been awhile since I'd consciously forced myself to not think of her, to not notice her. I wondered at the change. When had that happened?

I turned my attention back to the ceremony. It was simpler then most, and yet beautiful. Waves of calm hit me from time to time. I glanced at Jasper who was focusing on Edward and Bella and I wondered who was more in need of his gift at this moment. Behind his calm exterior I knew Edward was battling some strong emotions. I couldn't imagine what it would be like, after a century, to find the love of your life. It seemed like a long time to me already and I was just approaching eighteen.

And then the ceremony was concluded, with a kiss that sealed it. A small twinge of regret did surface as I realized that Bella was now, officially, Edward's. Not that making it official had ever been necessary for her. You could see it in everything she did: the way she looked at him, the way she moved to be close to him, how she looked up to him entering a room before you knew he was there. She had been his long ago. Nothing would change that.

It was a touching thought, belonging to someone and having them belong to you. I wondered if I would ever have that kind of relationship. There was so much ahead of them and they had much more time then the rest of us to experience life. How did one decide this person was the one for your lifetime, especially when that lifetime could span eons and not merely decades? How did you know?

I struck me then that you don't know. No one knows what life holds, what changes will shape you or the person you are with. No one knows how you will grow and develop as you age, nor how your intended will do the same. Unless, perhaps, you are Alice, you have no idea what will happen in your life or how the person you marry will react to the events and changes that you experience. It was somewhat shocking, then, to think of making this kind of commitment in light of, essentially, no knowledge.

It was both beautiful and ridiculous to think that at any age you could make that commitment – until death do you part – even if your life was only the span or seventy or eighty or ninety years. I considered how much I had changed in the past year as a person – my attitudes, my convictions, my outlook on life had changed dramatically in the time I had known Edward. How much more could they change in the span of twenty years or thirty or more? How much could someone else? To make that promise – to continually fall in love with someone though they might become an entirely different person – though you might become an entirely different person – was ridiculous… and that was why it was so beautiful.

There was an opening in the rush of guests that had reached for them as the pronouncement was made. Edward guided Bella in my direction. He must have heard my musings as he gave me the most interesting expression – one of both curiosity and understanding. As I gave him a hardy embrace and spoke my congratulations he leaned in, "You just know – and when you do, you dive in. Then, if you're smart, you hold on tight and never let go."


	20. Chapter 20

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 20: The Reception

The wedding flowed naturally into the reception as the guests and the wedding party overflowed into the back yard. The yard glowed with tiny lights everywhere. I briefly wondered where they'd found fairies then remembered the long cords of wire with tiny light bulbs Edward and Jasper had been winding around everything in the yard. Regardless, it reminded me of the Yule Ball last year. It was hard to believe that had been less then a year ago.

I found Hermione in the crowd. We found a table to share with Seth and his mother, Sue and Billy Black. Sirius and Dumbledore joined us as soon as they were through the reception line rounding out the table at seven.

"She is beautiful tonight." Hermione said looking over at Bella, still greeting the guests. I could see her wearing a forced smile as she greeted the Denali clan. Tanya, the one who had made me uncomfortable with her close examination, was in an awkward embrace with Edward, as if she had tried to give him a hug and he was trying to hold her away without being rude. She sure seemed forward. I sighed. I would have to find a way to deal with that. They seemed a natural first visit in my mission for Dumbledore.

"She certainly is." I replied. She was. Alice had worked on her all day and, though I'd always thought she was an attractive girl, today she was a beautiful woman – as every bride was. I again marveled at my ability to make that observance without the accompanying painful longing. I looked back at Hermione, sitting at the table. She also looked beautiful, much more mature then her fifteen years. I marveled at how I now felt the longing I used to feel for Bella.

I then glanced at the rest of our table, stopping momentarily on Billy. The man who I'd remembered as being profoundly sad, had a glimmer of hope in his eyes, a faint smile on his lips, as if he had the possibility of good news. Seth was practically beaming, almost bouncing out of his chair with excitement, though this wasn't far off his normally joyous attitude. His mother, however, seemed much more subdued and almost suspicious as she glanced around at the various guests.

"Hey Seth" Sirius greeted him. "Good to see you."

"Hey man, haven't seen you running down by La Push lately."

A flash of pain crossed Sirius' face, "Been busy" he simply said.

"Ya, well, you need to come down. I haven't shown you half of the best running paths and then you haven't met Jacob yet…"

"Jacob?" I asked, "Jacob is here?"

Billy shot a warning glance to Seth, "We aren't sure, but it seems that he's headed back this way." He said.

"He's definitely coming back. I saw it in his mind…" Seth exclaimed, "He's going to be here to see Bella…"

"Seth" Billy warned.

Seth looked sheepishly back at Billy, but said no more. Hermione shot me a knowing look and I wondered what she knew about Jacob. However, I didn't have time to ask because just then they announced the cutting of the cake.

"Come on, I want to get a picture." Hermione grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the growing crowd who wanted a picture of Edward and Bella going through the tradition of feeding each other cake. We laughed as Edward fed Bella and I wasn't the only one surprised when Edward took a huge bite of the cake Bella was feeding him.

"I though he didn't eat." Hermione whispered.

"I suppose they do what they need to maintain their cover." I replied as I noticed Tanya lean over and say something to one of her clan, shaking her head in disgust. It didn't look as though she was impressed.

"Oh no, get me out of here." Hermione said as she glanced at Bella. It looked like another event was going to start.

"The house?" I asked.

"Please." She said and we quickly walked toward the house. Alice announced the tossing of the bouquet. Ah, so that's what she didn't want to be involved in.

"What's our cover?" I laughed carefree at her horror.

"Something didn't agree with me – I'm going to the washroom." She said as she ducked in to the nearest washroom. After a minute she emerged. "I think that should do it. Let's go back."

We returned just as Edward was ducking under the skirt of Bella's huge dress. The crowds were laughing and Bella was blushing furiously.

"All right, we want all the single guys out here - that includes you Cedric." Alice announced, looking over at me.

I shrugged at Hermione and walked over to the crowd, standing near the back. It is funny how some things between our worlds were so different, but other things were exactly the same. Like how much I dreaded this tossing of the garter. Fortunately, after a quick wink at Bella, he flicked right at some young man from town. He held it up in victory as Alice swept by and grabbed it out of his hand. "That's mine." She laughed at his expression.

I escaped then back to my table along with Seth. Food had been set out on tables and people were casually getting something to eat as they needed. We each picked up a plate on the way back to the table. I understood the point of not having a designated meal. It would draw more attention then necessary to the fact that a certain portion of the guests and wedding party weren't eating.

"Dodged a bullet there." Sirius teased.

"Why weren't you up there, you're single… as are you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Having an advanced age does seem to allow me to get out of certain embarrassing situations."

"You too, Billy." Seth guffawed, "How come you weren't up there trying to catch the garter. I'm sure you could have hit a few guys in the shins with your chair before snatching it…"

"Listen young pup," he smiled, "when you get to be my age, you don't need to rely on catching a garter, you make your own opportunities. Speaking of which, Sue, would you honor me with a dance tonight."

"Sure, Billy," she smiled politely. He looked over at Seth and I as if to say 'see how it's done.'

"Well, if you're going to put up the challenge like that, Billy, let's make it interesting. I bet I can spend more time on the dance floor in the company of a lady then you can tonight." Sirius laughed, actual joy filling his eyes for the first time since he returned.

"You're on." Billy laughed back. "Honor and bragging rights?"

"Of course." Sirius replied.

"You two are ridiculous." Sue scolded.

It appeared the bet was about to start as Bella and Edward took the floor for their first wedding dance. Hermione giggled as Edward lifted Bella up. As they danced, you could catch glimpses of her feet on his. "She can't dance." Hermione explained as I noticed the anomaly.

"She danced with me last year." I pointed out, though as I remembered it now, I recalled that she had stepped on my toes several times over the course of the night - that is when I was able to convince her to come to the floor which was only once. I remembered just being happy to have her with me at the dance, to hold her in my arms. The pains in my feet hadn't seemed terribly important back then. That was, until I'd seen her and Edward – when I'd really seen them. It had been heart-breaking back then. Funny how that had changed too. Now, seeing them look into each other's eyes like there was no one else around, was heart warming.

Charlie was dancing with Bella now and Edward with his mom, Esme. The contrast was striking, Charlie and Bella barely moving to the music while Edward and Esme spun around the dance floor like professionals. Other began to join them after the first verse.

"Alright, Sue – I'll have that dance now." Billy reached for her hand as he headed to the dance floor.

"Hmm" she shook her head, but followed him. She danced to the music while Billy swayed to the beat in his chair.

"Looks like he has one up on you." Dumbledore teased Sirius.

"Not for long" Sirius got up, "I have the advantage of being the dark mysterious stranger in town." He said as he turned to the next table and asked one of the women to dance. He was quickly out on the dance floor, evening the score.

"You're not going to let this lovely lady sit here all night are you?" Dumbledore said. Hermione flushed furiously. I was suddenly anxious at the thought of dancing with her. But I rose to my feet and offered my hand. She took it without a word and followed me to the dance floor.

She was a decent dancer, though that wouldn't have mattered. It felt good to hold her as we swayed together. She seemed larger then life, so smart, so sure of her self, so confident. But as I held her I could feel her smaller form. She was someone else as I danced with her, her dark hair catching the flickering lights around us, her perfume wafting through the night, her narrow waist under my hand. I felt the urge to pull her closer.

"So what is up with Sirius." I heard myself ask. It seemed to break whatever enchantment I'd found myself under for suddenly Hermione was Hermione again.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with being stuck in his family home. He didn't have a good relationship with them. He left when he was sixteen, did you know?"

I shook my head no. She went on, "Well, they were horrid. They supported you-know-who's ideas."

"They were death eaters?" I asked. I was shocked.

"No, not that – but they thought he was on the right track with the pure blood nonsense. Though, they thought he took it too far. Anyway, Sirius didn't agree so he left home and lived with the Potters. Now he's back in that home full of terrible memories and, worse yet, he's stuck. Dumbledore won't let him go out."

I recalled that. "Dumbledore thinks it's too dangerous."

"And I agree, but still, it's got to be hard on him. Especially after being so free to run about in his… other form." She looked about to see if anyone was listening. No one was paying attention, but I knew every vampire in the place could hear our conversation if they were inclined to listen.

I wondered if there was anyway to free him from this. Could he be safe here, in North America? There were witches and wizards here, too. I wondered if any of them were Death Eaters. England seemed so far way, but still, if we were reaching out as far as this, it was safe to assume Voldemort was as well.

"May I interrupt." A deep sensual voice sounded from behind me that sent shivers down my spine. Hermione looked momentarily frightened, but then after a look at me, returned a steely glare back to the person behind me. I was impressed with her spirit when I turned to see Tanya, staring back.

I heard a faint growl beside me and saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. I glanced around to see Bella dancing with Carlisle.

"Come on, Edward. You can't tell me you're jealous." She mocked, "Let me dance with your little friend. I understand we are going to become better acquainted over the next few weeks." She looked me over again and I felt like I was being appraised as if I was a piece of livestock.

"It's up to him." He said stiffly.

"May I have this dance?" she said with confidence, as if it weren't really a question. I was torn. I would much rather dance with Hermione, but I did need to get on with my mission and visiting Edward's extended family was part of that mission. There was no sense in offending them right from the start.

"I'd like a chance to dance with one of the bridesmaids anyway," Edward offered, giving me a warning glance.

"I'd be honored, Edward." Hermione offered her hand and he spun her away. I frowned at the momentary anger I felt, seeing her in his arms. It was foolish really. He and Bella were married.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tanya said, taking my hand and placing it on her waist before taking the other in hers and wrapping one around my neck. The position was proper enough, and yet somehow she managed to move her body to be in close contact with mine in an entirely inappropriate way.

She, of course, had vampire strength and so despite her feminine figure, I knew she had the advantage. I found it led to a very different dance. Whereas Hermione had let me lead, Tanya took control of the dance and spun me around the floor.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant. She was an accomplished dancer. If it wasn't for the fact that I felt her eyes on me the entire time and wished they weren't I might have enjoyed it. "You look very much like him, did you know." She said as she looked over my face.

"Yes, madam." I replied automatically.

"Oh so sweet… madam. Please, Cedric. Call me Tanya." She purred.

"Yes, Tanya." I repeated, "Other then the eye color, he is like a much better looking version of me."

"Now I wouldn't say that." She said, and then leaned in closer. I felt one of her fingers curl through the hair behind my ear, "I think you are quite a fine looking human." She whispered in my ear. "I'm quite partial to humans, you know." Her smell was intoxicating. I could feel her cool, firm form now pressed against mine, the outline of her figure making an indelible impression on my own.

I was shocked to find certain parts of me reacting to her obvious advance. I pulled away to gasp some fresh air and stared at her firmly, willing my heart beat to calm down along with other parts of my anatomy. She laughed knowingly. I knew she could hear the changes in my heart rate and blood flow, feel the flush of heat in my face. She was already aware of the affect she was having on me.

"I understand you are coming for a little visit after the wedding." She smiled, easing away from me slightly. "I'm sure we will become better acquainted. It will be quite a pleasure having a visitor after all this time." Every word she said seemed to have a double meaning as her eyes trapped mine in their golden gaze.

"Yes, I am on a mission. I need to make contact with others like Carlisle." I started to explain, hoping she would understand that my visit was purely business, finding another aspect of her face to look at to escape the scrutiny of her eyes.

"Oh, you can explain it all later." Her lips curved at the edges and despite myself I wondered what they would feel like beneath mine. I blinked my attention away and looked past her shoulder. She leaned in again and I felt her cool breathe on my ear, "We'll have plenty of time."

And then Edward was back at my side, "I suppose I would be remiss if I didn't dance with the rest of the family." She said eyeing Tanya.

"Is that your way of asking me to dance, Edward." She smiled mischievously, "What will your young bride think?" she pretended to consider for a moment, "Well then, I accept." She turned to me, "So sorry to cut this short, but we can catch up in Denali." I felt her cool lips press against my cheek before she swept off with Edward.

Hermione eyed me speculatively as I stood motionless for a moment. In many ways it was a relief to be away from her intoxicating, over powering presence. And yet, part of me missed her. I shook my head. How ridiculous was I being? I took a fresh breath of air to wash her presence from me and gathered up Hermione again in my arms.

She was frowning as we began to dance. "So you're going to visit the Denali vampires?"

"It's part of my mission." I replied, "I'm supposed to reach out to the vampires – to make contact and build relations."

"She seemed quite open to building relations, that's for sure." I could hear the grumble in her voice. I looked down at her and suddenly realized she was a little jealous. It was surprisingly satisfying. She looked back up at me with a flush on her cheeks. I noticed her pupils dilate. Whereas Tanya's body had been cool, alien and exciting in a foreign sort of way, Hermione was warm, comfortable and at this particular moment, felt so right. The rest of the room seemed to disappear as I looked into her eyes. Did I imagine it, or did she just lean in a little closer, reach up a bit. Or was it me, leaning over? Either way it seemed our faces were considerably closer then they had been and I felt a pull toward her lips.

I wasn't completely inexperienced at kissing girls. After my growth spurt, it seemed several of the Hufflepuff girls had found reasons to be close to me. I had kissed one in my fourth year, or rather she had kissed me, after which we had avoided each other completely out of embarrassment. And then, once in fifth year, I had asked a girl to go to Hogsmede with me. We had walked around half of the day before spending two very awkward hours at Madam Puddifoot's where she chatted on incessantly and I said nothing. She had reached up for a kiss at the end of our day outside the common room. I'd heard her giggling about it with her friends later and was so embarrassed I hadn't tried again.

But neither had been like this. I had been curious before. At this moment I felt a welling up of desire. I needed to kiss Hermione. I needed to feel her lips beneath mine. I wanted to feel her body pressed to me, her arms around my neck. What was this feeling? My hand dropped from hers and joined the other around her waist. I pulled her up slightly as I leaned in…

"Where is he going?" Sirius said beside me. I jerked my head up to see he was right beside me, dancing with another local woman. Was he trying to acquaint himself with every single woman in Forks? I followed his gaze to see Edward and Bella had stepped off the dance floor and were moving toward the outer boundaries of the yard.

For his part, Sirius had spun the woman around a few times more. The song ended and he politely stepped back, bowed and kissed her hand. Whoever the woman was, she was flattered by his gentility and returned flushed to her table.

It was then I glanced back at Hermione. Her cheeks were also flushed, but not for the same reason. Anger flashed in her eyes and on some level I knew I had just made a critical mistake. "Edward and Bella just headed toward the trees." I explained.

She craned her head toward them, "Should we follow?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. Were they looking for privacy? Or was there something going on. I glanced over at Dumbledore who was also watching with rapt interest as he spoke with Sirius.

They were in the shadows around the edge of the yard. Someone else was there, but I couldn't make them out. I couldn't make any of them out except for Bella's white dress that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Jacob is here." Seth said, coming over to us. He must have noticed our attention to the gathering at the edge of the yard.

We watched as Bella threw her arms around some dark figure. I noticed the tension in Edward's shoulders tighten. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure his carefully placid expression would be on it if I could. There must have been some exchange because Bella stayed on the edge of the forest while Edward walked back toward the lit reception area. When he came into the light I saw I was right. His face was completely placid. He walked straight over to Rosalie without looking at anyone and began to dance. She glanced once over at Bella's figure in the shadows and back at Edward but appeared to say nothing.

"So, the dark figure dancing with Bella is Jacob?" I asked. Seth nodded. Hermione had a worried expression. "What is it between those two?" I wondered.

Seth began walking to the edge of the gathering, away from prying ears, except, of course, the vampires. "Do you know about the time Edward left Bella?" he asked.

"I only have an overall idea." I replied. Hermione just nodded in affirmative.

"Well, she was devastated." He shuttered, "I have to explain. We can see each others thoughts in the pack. Sam Uley found her… She was completely out of it. It's difficult to remember seeing her like that." From the look that crossed his face, it must have been horrible. "Anyway, Jacob was her friend. He wanted more and some of us thought she might get there as well… eventually. Then Edward came back. Jacob fought pretty hard for her, but in the end, well, you know." He gestured toward the set up as if to point out the obvious.

"But why would he let Bella dance with her ex-boyfriend?" I asked.

Hermione sighed in exasperation beside me, "Don't you understand. He wasn't her boyfriend, he was her best friend. He was there to pick up the pieces when she fell apart. She will always feel a connection with him. He's like family." She rolled her eyes.

Seth and I both stared at her. "Well, I guess it's like she said." Seth replied.

The song ended and Edward headed toward them and then stopped. Turning back he looked at us and walked over. "Enjoying the reception?" He asked us.

"Edward, the entire wedding was beautiful. I am so happy for you and Bella." Hermione gushed, "I know you'll be so happy."

He looked from Hermione to me, searching my eyes for a moment. He wanted to know something, I wasn't sure what. He glanced back at Hermione again. Oh, he wanted to know where we were at, what had happened. Well, since I messed up on my opportunity to kiss her and she was pretty angry with me, I didn't think we were doing too well. Edward shook his head subtly. I wondered if he knew what she thought of the situation. Of course he knew. Would he tell me? He shook his head no. I glared back at him.

His head suddenly whipped back toward Bella. I peered after him. They had stopped dancing and appeared to be in some sort of argument. Edward began walking toward them quickly. Hermione, Seth and I followed. The voices raised, Edward picked up his pace. Then in an instant he was gone. In the matter of seconds, I had seen Jacob put his hands on Bella's shoulders and shake her, and then Edward was there beside her. As quickly as possible Seth, Hermione and I were there as well, Hermione and I a half a dozen feet away in a defensive stance, wands drawn. With some relief I realized Hermione could take care of herself.

"Take your hands off her!" Edwards' voice came out like cold sharp razors.

A few growls erupted from the forest in warning. "Jake, bro, back away." Seth urged, "You're losing it."

Jacob froze. His eyes were wide with a horrified expression, staring through Bella.

"You'll hurt her!" Seth whispered, "Let her go."

"Now!" Edward snarled.

Jacob's hands dropped to his side and, in an instant Edward had swept her back to where we were standing, placing her behind him. Two huge wolves emerged from the forest. I tightened my grasp on my wand. Hermione swallowed and did the same. But they didn't attack, or even take up an offensive posture. Instead they appeared to be there for Jacob.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go." Seth said as he pulled back on Jacob. As large as Seth was, Jacob was huge. He must have been seven feet tall and massive, and he wasn't about to leave.

"I'll kill you." Jacob said, his voice so choked with rage that it was low as a whisper. He eyes, focused on Edward, burned with fury, "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" He shuddered convulsively.

The larger black wolf growled sharply.

"Seth, get out of the way." Edward hissed.

"I can handle myself, Edward. I'm not the gangly kid I was a year ago." He said firmly as he tugged on Jacob again. Jacob was so bewildered with rage that Seth was able to yank him quite a few feet farther back. "Don't do it, Jake." He said firmly, "Walk away. C'mon."

The larger wolf then leaned against Jacob's chest and shoved. The three of them – Seth towing, Jacob trembling, the wolf pushing – disappeared swiftly into the darkness. The second wolf stared at us.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. What was she sorry for?

"It's all right now, Bella." Edward murmured.

The wolf glared back at Edward. It wasn't friendly, nor was it threatening. Nevertheless, I steadied my stance, waiting for any movement. Jasper's training had taken over. I was only focused on the threat. I reached out with my senses for any sound, scent or sight that would signal a danger, 'stupify' was on the edge of my lips.

Edward nodded coolly. The wolf huffed and then turned to follow the others, vanishing as they had. Hermione and I relaxed our stance. She stowed her wand in some pocket in her dress. I kept mine out, just in case.

"All right." Edward said, seemingly to himself, then turned to us. "Let's get back."

"But Jake-" Bella protested.

"Sam has him in hand. He's gone." He replied coolly.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I was stupid-"

"You did nothing wrong-"

"I have such a big mouth! Why would I… I shouldn't have let him get to me like that. What was I thinking?" I couldn't imagine what she'd said that could have deserved that sort of reaction.

"Don't worry." Edward said as his hand grazed against her cheek, "We need to get back to the reception before someone notices our absence."

She gazed between him, Hermione and myself and then back toward the party that was going on without us, seemingly unaware of the confrontation.

"Give me two seconds." She said. Her hands moved as if to smooth her dress and her hair. Her face was pasty white. "My dress?" She asked Hermione.

"You look beautiful. Not a hair out of place." Hermione assured her.

Bella took two deep breaths and then turned to Edward, "Okay. Let's go." Edward put his arm around her and guided her back to the dance floor. I hung back a bit.

"Let's not make this conspicuous." I said, pulling at Hermione's waist as she followed behind them.

Hermione nodded and hung back, not moving out of my arm. It felt good to have her there, but I sensed a change from our earlier embrace. She seemed cooler, more distant, like she was thinking something over.

I noticed Emmett and Jasper on the edge of the reception area watching Edward and Bella dance into the crowd as if nothing had happened. I headed over to where they were standing, Hermione at my side. Dumbledore and Sirius were seated at our table a short way off, also paying attention to what had happened at the edge of the forest.

Almost as soon as I arrived I realized something was still wrong. Emmett and Jasper were talking in their soft fast way that I couldn't hear. "Something is wrong with Edward." Hermione said beside me. She wasn't looking at Emmett and Jasper, she was staring at Bella and Edward.

Emmett and Jasper looked at us, glancing at Hermione, impressed. "His worries about the honeymoon have resurfaced." Jasper said.

Hermione nodded knowingly, "If he backs out she'll be devastated."

"I'll go take care of Bella. You guys talk some sense into him." Emmett huffed as he stalked off toward them. In a moment, he was spinning Bella around the dance floor and Edward was heading back toward us.

"I think I'll go check on Dumbledore." Hermione said, twisting out of my arm and returning to our table. I wanted to watch her go, but Jasper said, "Come on, let's take a walk." and he stepped off the floor. Edward followed.

The cabin wasn't far off. In less then a minute we were there. "Edward you can't let what Jacob said get to you." Jasper started, "You know you've prepared for this. You've done what you can."

"Not as much as I should have." He mumbled. "I could be more prepared… I'm so afraid. What if I hurt her?"

"Edward." I looked him in the eye, "You love her."

"That's why I shouldn't do this." He said, "I love her too much. I don't want to hurt her."

A wave of calm hit me. Jasper was trying to get Edward to settle down to talk some sense into him. There was a faint knock at the door before Carlisle quietly walked in. "Edward. I know you are scared about hurting Bella. What you are attempting to do is not easy. It will take a high degree of control. But I know you can do this, Edward. I believe in you!"

The tension in Edward's shoulders eased and the panicked expression drained from his face.

"You know, Edward, if Tanya can do it…"

He shot a glare at Jasper, but that seemed to help. His face appeared more confident.

"Edward, you have been through so much. You can do this." I said to him.

"You all think it will be okay?" He said, looking around at us.

"Yes! Now it's just about time." Carlisle said, "Go out there and dance with your wife one last time before you have to leave for your honeymoon."

"Thanks Dad." He said, "Thank you, you guys" he smiled, "I guess I'd better save her from Emmett."

"I think it's past that. Everyone else is getting their chance to dance with the bride. When I left it looked like Mike Newton was going to try for a second round."

With that Edward was gone in a flash. Jasper and Carlisle just chuckled. I followed them quickly out of the cabin, back to the reception. Edward must have found Bella fairly quickly because he had her in his arms and was kissing her in a rather intense, almost indecent sort of way.

"Wow. What you said to him really must have made an impact." Emmett chuckled as he gazed over at Edward. "I think he's going to prove just how much control he has right here on the dance floor."

"Oh, don't worry. Alice is on her way…" Jasper smiled.

Sure enough, Alice was by their side saying something, however, it didn't appear Edward or Bella were listening to her.

Emmett choked out a laugh, "So much for Alice."

"Just wait." Jasper said confidently. Sure enough, a moment later Alice was dragging Bella away as she reached up for one last kiss. That didn't go unnoticed by several of the guests who chuckled at the obvious display of affection. Edward watched her go, before turned to walk over to us.

"You all ready to go?" I asked as he approached.

"I'm fine now. Thanks guys… well except for you Emmett – right here on the dance floor." Edward smiled as he shook his head. "I'm ready, but before I go I wanted to talk to you." He looked directly at me.

"We've made arrangements with the Denali clan for your visit." Carlisle said, "They will welcome you and you'll be relatively safe with them." He added.

Emmett scoffed, "Safe?"

"Okay, here's the thing, Cedric." Edward said, "Tanya will make a play on you. You've already had a taste of that from her tonight."

I flushed as I recalled my reaction to her advances on the dance floor. Edward was nodding, "Exactly – and that was mild."

Mild? How much more forward could you get?

The four of them shared a glance, "You have no idea." Edward said. "But I would advise you don't go alone."

"Any one of us would be willing to go with you." Carlisle advised, "Or I've planted the idea with Dumbledore of Sirius going with you. But he's worried about Sirius' cover back in England and his safety."

"You don't have to figure it out tonight. I'm just recommending you take someone with you up to Denali. Tanya can be quite a handful." Edward said.

"Thank you, Edward… all of you. I appreciate all you've done for me."

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett quietly moved away, leaving Edward and I relatively alone on the edge of the reception area.

"I wish you all the best." I said to him.

"I know. Thank you, Cedric. I hope all goes well in Denali. Figure out what you want before you go, though, otherwise you'll never have enough strength to resist." He glanced toward Hermione.

"You sure you won't tell me what she thinks?"

"No. It would be rude… an invasion of privacy…"

I nodded.

"But I can tell you, when you commit to kissing a woman, you need to follow through." He grinned.

"Ya, that was a bit of a mistake." I replied, remembering the anger in her face.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" He looked earnestly into my eyes, "Hermione is a wonderful girl. I would hate to see her hurt… she is also very young and inexperienced."

"Viktor?"

"Nothing happened."

I felt immense relief at the knowledge.

"I shouldn't have told you that, but I wanted you to know. Just be sure of what you want, Cedric. And then don't ever let go. I made that mistake with Bella and I almost destroyed both of us."

I nodded looking down at my feet. I thought I knew what I wanted, but did I really? His head jerked back toward the house. "It's time." He said as he briskly walked away.

I followed along with the rest of the remaining guests. Bella was coming back down the stairs in a blue outfit – a color I had once noticed looked particularly good on her. She looked lovely as she reached for Edward's outstretched hand. She was scanning the crowd. "Dad?" She asked.

"Over here." Edward steered her toward Charlie leaning awkwardly against a wall near the door.

"Oh, Dad!" she wrapped her arms around him. I could hear the sob in her voice.

They embraced and kissed before Edward pulled her back into his arms. The happiness in his face overflowed. I wished for that same happiness someday. But was that possible with all that was about to happen?

They ran through the crowd to the car, rice was flying through the air. Emmett chuckled menacingly as he aimed packets of it at Edward's back as he helped Bella into his car, then ran over to the driver's side.

"I love you" Bella called from the window as they drove away, shoes dragging in the dirt behind the car.

"I'll be those are brand new, designer shoes." I heard Hermione's disapproving voice beside me. I found my arm snaking around her waist before I could think about it. It just felt comfortable there. She snaked hers around mine to my satisfaction.

"Of course." Alice's musical voice chimed in.

Just then a wolf howled in the distance. "I guess that's my signal to leave." Billy said, wheeling his chair out the door.

"Sure, turn in early." Sirius teased, "before the competition heats up."

Billy smiled, but the earlier joy had left his eyes. "I'm sure I beat you by a dance or two."

"Hardly, I was out there for almost every dance."

"You fools." Sue shook her head, "Charlie beat both of you."

"Charlie?" Billy and Sirius asked in shock.

"He danced with me the entire night after you started your foolish little bet. And since he also danced with Bella as father of the bride, he beat you both." She said with a self satisfied smile. "Now get in the car, Billy, and I'll take you home. I'm sure Seth is out there with Jake right now."

He shared a glance with Sirius before working his way into the front seat of his truck. Sue collapsed the wheelchair and threw it in the back before climbing in the drivers seat and driving away.

* * *

_**I hope you're enjoying the new story. If you have a moment to review, that would be great. Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

BIG HUGE THANKS goes out to Squally for pimping my story to everyone she knows and all the twitter love! You rock! (BTW, I'm EricaBailey11 on twitter)

And also thanks for the reviews. You don't know what they mean to me.

Chapter 21: The Mission Begins

I looked over at my clock. It was 4:00 pm. My head ached. My body was sore. Last night had gone far too late as I danced with Hermione. When we'd returned to the back yard, the music was still going and guests continued to dance and visit until the late hours of the morning. I didn't think that even Hermione's special potion would help me today.

Hermione…I moaned. What was I going to do? I'd heard what Edward said, to be sure of what I wanted, to be careful, not to hurt her… but in the midst of the magic of the lights, the music, the feel of her warm body against mine, the line between what I wanted and what was right began to blur.

I had never felt like this before… Not even with Bella. Maybe because it hadn't progressed…Maybe because a part of me had known all along she belonged to someone else. Some beautiful, mellow song had been playing. Like most of the music in this muggle world, I hadn't recognized it, but the last verse ran through my mind now. I couldn't get it out.

'_So I would choose to be with you,_

_That's if the choice were mine to make,_

_But you can make decisions too,_

_And you can have this heart to break…'_

It was so bittersweet, so filled with melancholy and longing… I had looked down at her in my arms. She'd looked back up at me. And I wanted her. The desire had flared up within me with a ferocity I hadn't known before. And I had been certain there was an invitation in her eyes. Just as I had earlier in the evening, I leaned in; committed to touch my lips to hers and this time I wouldn't pull away. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

But she had pulled away. Well, actually she had pulled her head to my chest and held me tight so that my lips only met her hair. And so I held her to me, wanting so much more. Finally, with a sigh, she pulled her head from my chest.

"I'd better go see when Dumbledore wants to return to England."

"Will you be going soon?" I asked, embarrassed at the obvious regret in my voice.

"Cedric." She looked up at me then and I was surprised at what I saw in her eyes. Here I'd been telling myself she was so much younger then I, but her eyes was ancient, wise, as if she had decades more experience then her almost sixteen years would suggest. "I will be returning to Hogwarts… and you have your mission… whether it is tomorrow or next week, what can we hope for? It will hurt more to say good-bye to you later then it will now." She flushed then and looked at her feet, "And it will hurt to say good-bye to you when we leave, Cedric."

I sighed and pulled her to me again. She didn't fight me as I held her in my arms for a few moments more. My hands roamed up and down her back and I pressed my lips to her hair again. "You're not making this any easier." She mumbled into my chest.

"I wasn't trying to." I said, hearing the husky tone of my voice. I didn't want to make this easy, I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to say she was going to stay with me and we could go on this mission together. As the thought occurred to me, I realized that was what I wanted, to have her there beside me, as she had been during the incident with Jacob and the wolves. She was strong and self-reliant, highly intelligent, clever, and prepared to fight. She would be a strong partner. Almost as if I had been struck with a bolt of lightening, I realized that was exactly what I wanted.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts then?" she asked.

"No." I replied. And I didn't want her to leave. She needed to complete her studies. She deserved to do that. And she deserved to go through her remaining years at Hogwarts free from a tie to someone she'd only see on vacations and school breaks.

So, I let her go. She didn't say anything as she walked across the dance floor… as she walked out of my life.

I had left then – run to my cabin, grabbed my broom and flew into the forest. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just flew, feeling the wind blow past me. It did little to relieve the pain that tightened around my heart. When I returned to the cabin hours later she was gone. Dumbledore, Sirius and Hermione had returned to England.

"Hey man." Emmett had said when I'd asked if they'd left. "There are plenty of fish in the sea… not that I like fish." He made a disgusted face I would have laughed at if I hadn't felt like I'd let the best thing in the world just walk away. "Wow, you've got it bad." He went on, "I was sure that would at least get a smile."

I gave him a grim smile.

"Well that's a start." He said.

My pain suddenly eased as I saw Jasper walk into the cabin. "It's better you figured it out now." He said.

"I guess." I replied. I wished Edward was here… But he was with the love of his life – off on his honeymoon. And Hermione was in England while I was here. I almost felt physically sick as the pain hit me. What was I thinking letting her go?

Another wave of relief hit me. I looked up at Jasper, pain stretched across his face. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"The question is, are you?" He replied. What did he mean by that?

"Jasper's gift is not only to push feelings onto you, but to also feel what you feel." Emmett explained. I hadn't realized that. It sounded like more of a curse then a gift.

Carlisle came in then, "Cedric. I'm glad you're back. Dumbledore left a letter for you." He handed me a piece of paper.

_**Cedric,**_

_**I shall return later tomorrow evening. Make preparations to depart. I understand you have an invitation to visit the Denali Clan. I would like to speak to you in person before you leave.**_

_**I encourage you to consider who might accompany you on your trip. You will need to leave very soon after my visit.**_

_**These are dangerous times. I am proud of your progression. You are strong, Cedric.**_

_**Dumbledore.**_

It was inordinately short, as if he had written it in haste. Of course, he needed to get Sirius back to England. He had his cover to maintain. And then Hermione… I noticed Jasper wince as the pain hit me. I couldn't think of her. I had a mission, a job… It was time to get on with it.

"So, Denali… What should I bring?" I said looking up at Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.

"Hey, that's my department." Alice pouted as she danced through the door. "I'll pack for you – you guys can figure out the rest."

"She is the best." Jasper said.

"Alright, Alice… and thanks."

A bright smile lit up her face. "No problem." She said, giving me a quick hug, "It's what I do."

"Well, now that is taken care of, how do I get there?" I asked, looking back at the rest.

"We can draw you a map, but it might be best if one of us goes with you." Carlisle said, "Of course, any of us would be happy to assist – and to visit our relatives."

The person I wanted to take with me was thousands of miles away in England. And, with a rush of relief, I realized she was at least safe there – not alone with me in the northern wilderness with a family of vampires. It was better this way. One of the Cullens would be a better choice.

"I don't imagine any of the humans would be safe – and I don't think taking one of the wolves would be terribly helpful."

Jasper chuckled, "No, not if you are wanting to make friends."

"So, then, one of you… but who?" I asked more to myself.

I heard the door close again and looked up to see Rosalie standing in the living room of the cabin, "Cedric – I've been thinking about it and I think you should take me."

"Rosalie?" I was surprised. She had never been warm toward me, nor had she been overly welcoming. Why would she want to help now?

"But baby." Emmett whined.

"No, Emmett, we already discussed this." she said firmly before turning to me, "Listen, you need someone with control. And besides Carlisle I have the best record. I've killed but never taken human blood. Being together for hours in a car could be challenging, even for the best of us." She glanced at Jasper. He looked chagrined and nodded.

"Carlisle has his work at the hospital. I don't think he should be taken away from that. Besides, I can be lethal if need be." I believed that. There was something about her that told me she could be dangerous if she wanted. "Not that I think you'll be in much danger – except of the car breaking down, and then I'll definitely be the most helpful to you."

I thought through her arguments. I had assumed I would take Jasper or Emmett. But I knew Jasper struggled with being around human blood. Edward had made a passing comment about that once. And Emmett – he'd be a load of fun, but not exactly the picture of diplomacy. If I could have chosen anyone, I would have chosen Edward, but that wasn't going to happen. Could Rosalie be diplomatic if she chose to be?

Finally, as I considered facing Tanya I thought having Rosalie might be most helpful, even more so then Edward. I suddenly brightened to the idea, "Rosalie, I think you're right."

"You do?" her guard suddenly fell away. She took on an entirely different persona when she wasn't hiding behind the tough exterior she held up that kept others away, "Really? I was all prepared to argue you into this… I have several more arguments; do you want to hear them?'

"No." I laughed, "I really do think you're the best choice. You're right about Carlisle. And I can see you being a good diplomat. And I trust you to have my back. Plus I know absolutely nothing about cars."

"Thank-you" she beamed. It was the first time I'd seen Rosalie in all her beauty and thought she truly was beautiful.

"Well, normally I'd tear the arms of any man daring to take my wife on a trip." Emmett allowed after Rosalie left to return to the house to pack, "but I think you've made a good choice. She is incredible." He said with pride.

"And it makes for a good cover." Jasper considered, "a couple traveling into the mountains of Alaska is much less conspicuous. If you went as part of a hunting party, there would be so many more props to make the story believable and these days, guns require permits."

"So, have you thought about what you're going to do once you're there?" Carlisle asked.

"I thought I would get to know them and hopefully build their trust – and then explain about Voldemort… I can only hope they'll believe me." I frowned.

"It will help that Edward was the one who actually saw him return." Carlisle said, "And I advised them of our trip last year so they should have no reason to doubt your story."

"So, Alice is packing, I have a travel partner, and apparently a rough idea of what to do when I get there-"

"Are you well rested?" Carlisle peered at me. I could see his doctor side coming out.

"I'm good enough." I replied. I didn't know what time it was when I got in, but I had slept the day away.

"Would you guys stop dancing around the obvious…" Alice called from the bedroom as she pulled out a full set of travel bags and a trunk. "What are you going to do about Tanya?"

"Um, I don't know." I replied.

"And that is exactly what is going to get you into trouble." She frowned.

"You have to be firm." Jasper said, "Don't give her an inch. That's what Edward did."

"But she didn't let up on Edward." Emmett added, "I've got to give it to him. I would have given in…"

Jasper frowned at him, "The important thing is to say no… don't dance around it, be very clear. She will push, but she won't act against your will."

"Okay, be firm… be clear… say no…" I repeated.

After weeks of seemingly little action, getting comfortable, learning to drive, going through practice sessions with Edward, Jasper and Emmett, when time seemed to pass with little concern, I now felt rushed, as if I were out of time. The Cullens flitted around me, throwing various items into the car. Articles I hadn't seen before, or even knew existed, appeared – like snowshoes and a large coat called a parka. The trunk of my car was filled before I knew it.

"Make room for this." Esme said as she carried out four square boxes.

"There's no room, Esme." Jasper said.

"He'll need food. The Denali's won't have the appropriate items. You do have some basic cooking skills, Cedric?" she asked me.

"I think I can manage." I replied, though my skills were very basic.

"Hmm, I should have taught you some things." Esme said, "Well, most of this is self explanatory… and if all else fails, you can just make a sandwich."

Jasper shifted some things around and fit the boxes in.

"So, you know your cover?" he had me run through it again.

"Rosalie and I are a couple. I'm twenty-one, she's twenty-two. We're going camping up in Denali at Wonder Lake."

"There's camping gear in the trunk incase anyone checks. I've put the warmer gear further in, but just in case you get searched at the boarder and they ask about the parka and snow shoes you say…"

"Well, there's snow there all year round right?"

"Exactly and they'll roll their eyes and laugh at you, but it will be believable." Jasper said.

"But you said there will be snow there."

"Where you are going, yes. But most campers up there in August wouldn't be planning to spend a lot of time hiking through snow capped mountains."

I wondered just how much time I would be spending in the snow capped mountains before we reached our destination.

"So we'll be driving up through British Columbia and the Yukon Territory to Alaska. We'll take highway 2 to highway 3 and then enter the Denali National Park. We have a campsite booked at Wonder Lake where we can park the car." Rosalie said.

I nodded.

"We'll have to go on foot from there. We'll get as far as we need until we're out of civilization, then I can run and you can fly." She smiled.

"It sounds like we have a plan." I smiled back.

"Sounds like Dumbledore just arrived." Jasper said. We rushed back over to the cabin to greet him.

"Good evening." Dumbledore greeted us as we walked into the cabin.

"Welcome back." I smiled.

"All packed?" he asked.

"Yes, not that I had much to do – Alice, Esme and Jasper got everything together and fit it in the trunk. And Rosalie is coming along with me."

He paused for a minute to consider this. "Hmmm, I couldn't think of a better choice." He brightened, "Yes, yes I believe that is a very good choice. And how are you feeling? Ready to take on the first part of your mission."

"I – I hope so." I said nervously.

"I think you are." He said confidently. "You'll be fine, Cedric."

I hoped he was right.

"I want you to spend some time with them, build up their trust – at least a week, maybe two. Use your notebook to keep in touch… I've found a spell to alert us when we've written. Here…" he took my notebook and ran his wand over it. "Now a tone will sound in your head when I've written."

"That's good." I replied.

He put both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the face, "Now, I must ask you again. Are you sure this is what you want?"

I hesitated. It was what I wanted to do, but I wondered what Hermione was doing. Part of me wanted to return to England and tell her I'd be coming back to Hogwarts with her. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't simply return to Hogwarts, hang out with my friends, play Quidditch and go to school. I couldn't go back. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I believe you." He replied, "Now, remember your mission. We need to make friends, to have more allies to call upon when the time comes. That is the most important thing… so don't push. Just do your best."

I nodded. "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask. Now, I suppose you should get on your way." He smiled.

"Right now?"

"No sense in waiting. You're packed, you're prepared – you might as well get going."

I was nervous. But I knew I needed to go. I smiled at the rest of them and headed out of the cabin to the front of the house where the car was waiting.

"See you in a couple weeks." Esme gave me a hug.

"Take care of yourself." Carlisle added.

"Don't forget your training." Jasper said.

"Don't forget that fashion fits in any environment." Alice added.

"And take care of my wife." Emmett teased as he gave Rosalie another one last embarrassingly graphic kiss. "But not too good of care."

"I don't think you have any worries there." I replied.

"I know you can do this, Cedric, but good luck anyway." Dumbledore said. "We'll be in touch."

And with our final farewells, Rosalie and I got in the car.

"Oh, wait," Emmett called out as I was about to put the car in drive.

I rolled down the window, "What?"

He was back in an instant, "Here" He handed me what I now recognized as an iPod and some wiring. "You can't go on a road trip without tunes. Just hit play. I've organized the entire trip."

"Wow, thanks." I replied staring blankly at the various ends trying to make sense of what to do with them.

"Give me that." Rosalie snarled beside me, taking it from my hands and connecting it to the car. After some fiddling with the switches, the music started as I drove away waving. She smirked and muttered "idiot" under her breath as the opening strains filled the car with some heavy rock music. I didn't understand why until I heard the lyrics:

"American woman, stay away from me. American woman, mama let me be…"

Brilliant.


	22. Chapter 22

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 22: Welcome to Denali

I made it as far as Forks before Rosalie told me to pull over.

"I can't stand this, you drive slower then Bella." she stormed around the car. "Get in the passenger's seat" she barked. I quickly crawled across the console away from her scowling face and dangerously sharp teeth. "I'll get us through the border more quickly anyway."

She was right. As I pulled out my passport she sneered, "You won't need that."

"But Jasper said…" I looked down at the falsified documents he'd provided with my new birthdates and citizenship.

"Trust me." She pulled up to the border crossing, carefully picking one of the lines, even though it was a couple cars longer then the others.

"That one's open" I pointed out.

She shook her head, "No good." She stayed in the line up.

I understood when we got up to the man in the little booth. "Name" he said before he looked up and became completely mesmerized in Rosalie's gaze.

"I'm Rosalie and this is Cedric and we're going cam-ping." She said in her sweetest, sing-song voice.

"Um… well, have fun… ah… I hope you have a safe time…"

"Thank you." Did she just flutter her eyelashes?

"You're welcome…" he replied and Rosalie just drove away. No big explanation, no documents, no cover story… I had been prepared to give him the confirmation for our campsite.

I was in awe as we drove north through British Columbia. Even in the fading light, the mountains were impressive. I'd only seen mountains in the Scotland highlands on summer on holiday with my parents. Those had been amazing, but these were magnificent.

Esme had packed a lunch for me when we left, so we didn't have to pull over for dinner. I simply ate as Rosalie drove, listening to Emmett's music. He did have an interesting collection of songs. I wished I knew more about muggle music. I'd have to ask him to teaching me about groups and genres when I returned.

Thinking about Emmett brought me back to Rosalie. Why would she choose to leave Emmett to accompany me to the Denali wilderness? I decided to ask, "Not that I'm not unappreciative, but why did you want to come with me?"

"Who said I wanted to come?" she snapped back, glaring at the road.

I sighed. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with. I began to wonder why I agreed to bring her, "Why did you volunteer?"

"I told you, I think I'm the best person for the job. Do I need to run over the arguments for you?" she said huffily.

"No, I believe you are the best person for the job…"

"You do?" she looked over at me quizzically, the fierce expression gone from her face.

"Yes. I wouldn't have thought of it myself, mind you. But when you went over it, I agreed… the more I thought of it the more reasons I had for choosing you."

A self satisfied smile settled itself on her lips, "Why kind of reasons?" she asked.

"For choosing you? Well, you're right. I believe you can handle yourself and you can be pretty ruthless." I admitted. Her face fell a little. "But mostly I was thinking about Tanya. I don't know what to do about her. I guess I feel more confident about having you around when it comes to that."

"Hmmm" she became very thoughtful for a moment, "So it doesn't have anything to do with this." she gestured to her face and her body. What she asking if I chose her for her beauty?

"Absolutely not." I said quickly. A frown curved at the side of her mouth. "I mean, if physical beauty were the criteria, there'd be no doubt. You're probably the most beautiful woman on earth. I don't need to tell you that." But apparently I did, because then her face curved up into a self satisfied smile. "But that wasn't what I was looking for. I wanted someone who was confident and could handle themselves and would have my back." I explained, "I choose you because you really are the best person for the job." It certainly wasn't for her sparkling personality…

She took a deep breath before shocking me by her words, "I didn't want to come. I was half worried you'd choose to take Emmett. I don't like being away from him. Though I was pretty sure you'd take Jasper. Even though he struggles the most with bloodlust out of all of us, he has the most military experience and knowledge. He would be a good choice, though that would be difficult for Alice."

I nodded. The thought had crossed my mind that taking any one of them would be difficult for the other, though it was only for a couple weeks at most. Mum and Dad had been apart for longer then that when Dad had to travel for business.

Rosalie continued, "You have to understand how hard it is for us… What we feel is nothing like your puny human emotions. The depth of our love and commitment – it makes what you call love nothing more then a ride on a swing – temporary, with fleeting highs… only when you're at the peak, can you catch of glimpse of the real thing."

I frowned. I was pretty sure what I felt was stronger then that. I tried very hard to not think of Hermione and how she'd felt in my arms.

"Before you disagree" she glanced at me, "I'll tell you, I know what I'm talking about. I was once in love – when I was human… I was going to be married." A dark stormy expression overtook her features. "That's when I found out just how fleeting and trivial human love can be." She seemingly transported to another place and time. Her eyes, just as stormy, were now seeing something far, far away. After a moment, she returned, "When a vampire falls in love, it is forever. It is physically painful to be apart." She said quietly.

It was as vulnerable as I'd ever seen Rosalie. "You know you're more beautiful when you're like this." I said without thinking.

She snapped her head around to stare at me, the wall firmly back in place in her guarded eyes, "What do you mean?" she hissed.

I sighed. I wished I hadn't let the words escape my lips. Now I was stuck. There was no way to say this without being insulting to her normal state of being. I decided to begin with a complement. Mum always said criticism is best served with jam on both sides. "Rosalie, you are absolutely beautiful. You know that." She smiled again, "but sometimes you can be cold… guarded," the smile faded, "you don't let others in."

"With good reason." She hissed.

"I'm sure. People can be hurtful. But they can also be warm and caring…"

She exhaled loudly.

"How can you doubt it when you've seen what Bella has done for Edward… or how Hermione cares for Bella… what Dumbledore and the Order are doing for all of the wizarding world and, indeed, all of human kind." I challenged.

She snorted. "And then there are those humans who would prey on innocents."

"Yes. There is good and evil all around us. Don't tell me there aren't evil vampires along with the good."

She scowled, but said nothing. I continued, "When you let your guard down, like when you volunteered to come with me… or just now… you are more beautiful. It radiates from within you."

"You're not trying to come on to me are you?" She scowled back at me. "Because I'm not into that crazy human crap like the Denali's."

The thought made me laugh: me, ever daring to come on to Rosalie. Besides the fact that Emmett would tear me stem from stern, I honestly wasn't interested.

Her scowl darkened, "So, times like this I am more beautiful, but still not beautiful enough for you." She muttered.

I wished I'd never started down this path. I wished I had a time turner so I could go back a few minutes and stop myself from saying the phrase that got me into this mess. A long silence ensued. A long uncomfortable silence… It would be an even longer couple weeks if I didn't figure out how to make this better.

"Rosalie," I started, "as I said, you are the most physically beautiful woman in the world. But I guess what I find most attractive is a person's spirit. When they let their guard down and show themselves…" I paused, and decided I was going to have to dive right in, regardless of the pain, "Like Hermione," I felt my face flinch at the name, "She is the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

"I thought you said I was the most beautiful woman in the world." She hissed, her lips drew a thin line and I knew I was flying on a small broom.

"You are… let me finish," I heard myself snap back. She glanced at me in surprise at my tone. "Hermione is beautiful to me because she is clever and confident. She is caring and giving and…" it was hard to encapsulate everything Hermione was into words. "So even though in a competition of traditional physical beauty, you'd likely beat her hands down, to me, she is the most beautiful."

I could see she was debating on whether or not to be offended by what I said. Suddenly her face brightened, "Like Edward and Bella."

Okay. I wasn't sure what that meant, but she seemed to be in a better mood. I decided to leave it, not risk my mouth getting me into more trouble. I was sure we still had hours on the road and then tramping through the wilderness – and then who knows how long with the Denali's. She was my only ally. I needed to be on good terms with her.

But she continued, "You asked why I came… I was trying to explain earlier. I didn't want to come. I don't like being away from Emmett. No, that's putting it lightly. It is painful to be away from Emmett. He is my life. I would do almost anything for him."

"Okay." I replied. I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I like being with my family and Forks. I don't like Alaska and I'm not particularly fond of Tanya, though she is family, in a way… That is to say, I didn't want to come. There's nothing in this for me."

This was typical. She didn't strike me as anything other then self-serving… but why then was she here?

"But, ever since the third task, this nagging thought keeps coming back to me… I keep seeing Edward lying there, seemingly dead. We already almost lost him before, you know." I shook my head. I didn't know. "Oh, well, maybe I'll tell you that story sometime. Anyway, I kept thinking that could have been Emmett."

I nodded. It was why I was here.

"I kept thinking I had to do something to help. What if this Voldemort comes to Forks? My family has fought others of our kind before, but never wizards… We'll need help. Just like you need our help, we'll need yours. So, when I heard you were going to Denali, I knew you'd need help. The more I thought about it, I realized I was the best choice." She smiled, almost smugly. "As you so keenly recognized."

I smiled and shook my head. In her own way, she was being selfless. Actually, she was being completely selfish, but it was for a good reason. But I now understood her reasons for volunteering. And appreciated the sacrifice she was making.

"So, even though I didn't want to come, I volunteered so maybe this will help us not have to fight another battle in Forks."

"Rosalie, thank you for coming." I said, meaningfully.

She smiled broadly. "You're welcome." Then her smile turned into a malicious grin, "Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to take a round out of Tanya."

"Why would you-"

"Oh, Cedric, don't be naïve. She'll come on to you. She always had a thing for Edward. He didn't give her the time of day and she didn't let up on him. She's not going to let up on you, especially if you show any sign of weakness." She snorted with distain looking at me from head to foot, "which you will."

"I think I can handle myself." I replied. Though, if the reception was any indication, I knew she could have me under her spell if she turned on the charm.

She just snorted in response.

We didn't talk much, just listened to the music as Rosalie continued to drive.

"I can drive if you get tired." I offered.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't get tired. You know that. Besides, this was is faster." She replied.

Finally, as the sun set in the late night sky, I curled up in my seat and went to sleep. When I awoke, I hadn't slept long enough. The sun was already streaming in the window, though, I couldn't sleep well in the daylight.

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty" she replied.

Four-thirty? In the afternoon? How had I slept so late?

"In the morning," she clarified.

But why then was it so light?

"We're in Alaska. The sun doesn't dip far below the horizon… In the summer it's light pretty much all day. It's one of the reasons the Denali's settled up here. That, and there is an abundance of wildlife and few humans." She explained.

I looked around and realized we were at a campsite overlooking a beautiful mountain lake. I rubbed my eyes.

"If you aren't going to sleep anymore, we might as well get on our way." She said.

"Okay" I replied.

We got out and began loading up our gear. "It's early, so we won't seem so suspicious taking all this with us."

I was impressed with the amount of gear she took on herself. It was a bit of a blow to my ego to realize she could carry more then I. As a vampire, she could probably just pick up the car and take it with us.

"I'll have to come back and make it look like we're actually here. They aren't too nosy up here. People go hiking and on extended overnight trips often, so it won't seem odd for us to be away, but every few days I'll return to make sure it looks like the campsite is being used." She explained. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You've got that right," she snorted. "Alright, let's get going."

We started out hiking at a good pace, though it was probably slow for her. Once we hit the mountains it got a little more difficult for me. I thought I was in shape, but I realized that my training for Quidditch required an entirely different type of fitness, which doesn't include extensive physical endurance. It was a good thing Jasper had been training me. That had at least provided some relevant physical training.

We hiked on most of the morning. Looking down at my pocket watch I realized it was almost noon when she stopped. "You'd better eat something." She said, "We'll be going off the path next. You'll need your strength and you'll need to wear your snow shoes."

"Aren't we far enough for me to fly?"

"No, I can still smell humans around here. These paths are used for hiking and a few people do go off them from time to time to explore the mountain."

I nodded and got out some bread, cheese and fruit from my pack. I didn't want to bother with making a fire right now, especially not if I had to make it muggle way. After lunch, I strapped on my snow shoes and we headed off into the mountain snow.

This leg of the journey was the most difficult. Every few steps I had to stop and suck back some air. Rosalie, to her credit, didn't show the exasperation I was sure she must have felt at my slow progress. It was even slower going because, aside from being out of shape and moving at human speed, the snow shoes were awkward to move in. I felt like I was walking with my legs shoulder length apart. That, on top of climbing the steep mountain slope and fighting against the snow kept our progress slow. Though the physical activity kept me warm from exertion, I was thankful for the thick parka as we reached higher altitudes out of the tree line. The wind blew mercilessly whipping around my body and taking my breath away. I would have been chilled to the bone in my regular attire.

Finally at about five in the afternoon, Rosalie stopped and turned to me. "Okay, I can't stand this anymore. I haven't picked up a human scent for over an hour now. I'm sure it must be safe to go the rest of the way on broom."

I happily kicked off the snowshoes and stowed them back on my pack. I pulled out my broom and mounted it. "Did you want to ride?" I offered.

"Hmmm, tempting, but no. I'll be easier to locate their dwelling from the ground. Just try to follow me." She grinned before taking off through the snow. I had to hand it to her. She was fast, even in the snow.

I sped off after her, racing above the tree line. It was easier to fly without having to dodge the trunks and branches along the way. I could tell she had to slow down to allow me to follow, but still, it was much, much faster like this. I followed her around the mountain to the southern side, down to the valley and back up the next slope. We made it to a log cabin by what would have been sundown at lower latitudes. I dismounted my broom on the edge of the forest and walked out to join Rosalie in the clearing.

By log cabin, I meant a huge house, similar in size to the Cullen's in Forks, only this was built into the side of the mountain out of logs. The side we approached was three stories high, but it appeared the back side almost all but disappeared into the side of the mountain. The front door was open and five individuals were standing on the front veranda. One, the one with strawberry blond hair who made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, walked forward, her arms outstretched in greeting.

"Welcome to Denali."


	23. Chapter 23

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 23: Introductions

"Come on in." Tanya smiled seductively as she gestured us into the house. "I'm so pleased you've come to visit, Cedric." Then her voice turned icy, "Hi Rosalie, always happy to have family."

"Thank for the warm welcome." Rosalie replied, just as cold.

"We've made up a room for you, Cedric." Tanya continued as she and the rest of the Denali clan followed us into the house, "Just up the stairs to the second floor" she followed as we climbed the stairs, "And the second door on the left."

I opened the door to a large room, completely rustic, with a large bed built out of pine logs. The far wall was floor to ceiling windows overlooking the beautiful valley and a mountain lake I hadn't noticed earlier as my attention had been on the house.

"Do you like it?" Tanya asked from behind me. She was close enough I could feel her icy breath on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You have an incredible view here." I replied, trying to ignore the affect her closeness had on me. I turned to see Rose had planted herself just inside the door. I was grateful for her presence.

Near the wall of windows was a small table and chairs made of willow. The entire room looked like something that had been grown and fashioned out of the forest. It was surprising. I knew they lived in the wilderness, but somehow, when I thought of Tanya, I'd pictured something more in line with the tacky honeymoon rooms with satin sheets and heart shaped beds that I'd seen one of the Hufflepuff girls point out in the back of 'Wonderful Witch Weddings'.

"I'm afraid we don't have a television in your room. I feel that some modern technology is, ah, distracting from more productive activities." She smiled a small secretive smile as her hand trailed over the foot of the bed. She glided toward the windows and looked out over the land. Then turned and looked back at me. "There are so many other distractions here in the mountains."

I swallowed, unsure how to react to that. Rosalie continued to glare from her place beside the door.

"You can access the balcony for your room from here," she glided over to the second window from the right wall and finding a handle that was initially invisible to my eye, she tugged and it opened. I followed her, marveling at the handiwork of the wood. The handle was clearly there, but matched up with the tone and grain of the frame so perfectly it would remain unseen to the casual observer. As soon as I stepped out onto the balcony, I heard the door close behind me. In surprise I glanced back to see Rosalie right on the other side, anger flashing in her eyes. She gave the handle a subtle tug that likely took more strength then I could have produced with my entire body. The door remained shut.

Tanya let out a low laugh as she stood, leaning on the rail looking out over the valley below. "I know why she's here. You couldn't trust yourself around me…" she smiled again, but didn't look at me, "Very wise – though at the same time very foolish…" she turned and looked at me, an uncomfortable hunger in her eyes, "You see Cedric, Rosalie is very, very young… and quite inexperienced in the fine art of seduction." Her smile grew more confident and her gaze more intense, making me fear ever being able to resist her – then it was gone. In its place was a kindly smile, gentle eyes, a soft expression. "I'm sorry, dear Cedric. I'm not being a very good host. I was showing you around your room. This is our land. Feel free to use it as you wish. I will warn you when we leave to feed. Then I think it best for you to remain in your room." She walked back over to the door and with a flick opened the door and smiled sweetly at Rosalie, gazing into her eyes. "So sorry, dear." She stroked Rosalie's cheek, leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. "We'll get to your room in a moment." I could see Rosalie's momentary confusion before her steely gaze returned. It wasn't encouraging.

"I can smell that you've brought human food with you. We have no need for that sort of thing up here but we do entertain from time to time so I think you'll find what you need back down on the main floor. I can show you later. Make yourself comfortable." A hint of the previous seductive edge in her voice returned for a moment, "I'll show Rosalie to her room and be back to check on you."

She gave me an easy smile and left with Rosalie, who gave me a warning glance before following her out the door.

I couldn't decide whether I was more tired or hungry. I had missed breakfast all together and lunch was a quick affair. Affair… the word immediately brought images of Tanya, the curve of her hip and breast, the way she moved across a room, the feel of her breath on my neck and the accompanying scent, the way I got lost in her eyes out on the balcony. I shook my head, trying to remove the images. It didn't work. Instead I thought of Hermione, embracing the distraction the pain in my chest brought. I had told myself I wouldn't think of her, that I needed to focus on the mission, but I needed to focus this energy or whatever it was that had me feeling edgy and uncomfortable. I wondered what she was doing right now. I quickly did the math and realized she was probably sleeping. That wasn't helpful. Now I was picturing her in bed. Why was it that suddenly all roads in my mind led down a path to one destination. I'd never been the kind of boy that only saw girls as sexual objects, but that was all I could seem to think about since I arrived.

I turned my mind back to food. That was a safe harbor. Picking up the boxes Esme had packed I decided to make my way downstairs and find the kitchen. "Hi Cedric." One of Tanya's sisters greeted me at the bottom of the stairs. "We met at the wedding as well, though I'm not sure I made quite as much of an impression. I'm Kate." She smiled and took one of the boxes.

"Hi Kate. Nice to meet you again." I smiled back.

"Let me show you to the kitchen." She said as she turned. I followed her to a huge room. For a family that didn't prepare food except rarely for guests, they certainly had an impressive kitchen. It continued the rustic pine log theme of the rest of the house, but the large equipment was made out of metal and looked to be of the highest quality, though I didn't know much of that sort of thing.

"Feel free to store any food items you wish to in here." She pulled upon the large cabinet I recognized as an electrical refrigerator from the Cullen house. "Do you know how to use a stove or microwave?"

I knew I was sadly lacking in my cooking skills, "I've used a stove a few times, but I've never used a microwave." I admitted.

"Well, I'm an excellent cook." She said, "the others think it's silly, but they appreciate my abilities when we have company." She smiled, "I can teach you."

"That would be great." I replied honestly. Kate was easy to be around, comfortable.

"You haven't shocked our guest, have you?" I heard Tanya's voice from the door.

Kate smiled patiently at her. "Tanya is referring to my ability." She explained, "I can pass on an electrical charge at will, a skill that comes in handy when I'm preparing some of my more gourmet dishes."

"I was just about to make myself some dinner." I said, trying to give Tanya a reason to leave me alone, "Then I think I'll go to bed… ah to sleep." I clarified.

"Of course." Tanya smiled, "You must be famished and exhausted."

"Yes."

"Well, get yourself rested up. We'll sit down and have a visit with the entire family tomorrow after breakfast." She left much to my relief.

"Do you need any help?" Kate offered.

"No, not tonight. I think I'll just make a quick sandwich before I turn in."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow." She smiled, "We're really glad you're here, Cedric. We don't get a lot of visitors. Carlisle and Esme come up often on hunting trips, but not so much the rest of the family… I suppose between Edward and then Irina…" she trailed off but didn't complete her thought. "Anyway, welcome." She said warmly pulling me into what would have been a warm hug if she wasn't so cold.

I quickly made up a simple sandwich of tomato, cucumber and cheese and poured a glass of milk. It reminded me of the lunches my mum made me when I was a boy. Then I finished putting away my supplies, including the case of butterbeer I'd picked up from the wizard market in Seattle. I remembered the advice Dumbledore had given me. He was right. Eating a meal from my childhood helped me feel more at home in this strange new place and with these very strange new vampires. I felt some of the tension and anxiety that had crept in over the past day and a half ease. I cleaned up and returned to my room, changing for bed. That was when I realized I had a problem. It was late at night, but as bright as the middle of the day outside. How was I ever going to get to sleep?

I heard a tapping at my door. I sighed. It was probably Tanya. I'd love to pretend I was asleep, but somehow I doubted that would stop her and she could probably hear though the door that I was awake.

"Come in." I called out.

To my relief, it was Rosalie. "I'm upstairs, Cedric. I'll listen out for you. I'm not sure how well I'll hear you, though. They seem to have done a lot of soundproofing to their house. It doesn't eliminate it, but the sound is muffled. For instance when you were out on the balcony today, I knew she was speaking, but I couldn't make out what she said."

"She told me you were very young and inexperienced." I said, and then worried she would be angered by the comment.

Instead she smiled wryly, "compared to the three of them, she's right."

"How old are they?" I asked.

"She is from a time before they kept track of such things. Nearest we know, we think they were created in 1005."

"They're a thousand years old?" I was shocked.

"Roughly." She replied.

"How old are you?"

"I was changed in 1933 when I was 18."

"Oh." That was much less shocking. I looked up to see her amused face.

"You seemed okay with that."

"Well, it's not 1000 years." I replied.

She smiled grimly, "I guess I assumed you would think I was shockingly old. I guess, in context, I'm quite young." Her expression changed back to being quite serious, "Anyway, I wanted to warn you. Be very firm with her. And don't be an idiot, if you can help it." she left abruptly.

I laid back on my bed, waiting for sleep to come. I was exhausted but the light kept me awake… I threw a pillow over my head to block out the light, but then I felt like I couldn't breathe. I turned my head sideways with the pillow on my head. It was dark and I could breathe, but the air became stale under the pillow. I sighed. Forget the pillow. I pulled up the sheets to cover my head. Of course a family that doesn't sleep wouldn't think to have blinds…

I heard a knocking at the door. "What is it?" I called out, assuming it was Rosalie again. I wondered if she could hear me tossing and turning.

"Good evening, Cedric." It was Tanya.

I froze. Just tell her no…Just say you're not interested…Be firm… I chanted in my head.

"I forgot to show you something." She smiled warmly walking over to the bed.

…Just tell her no…

She reached down toward the bed stand.

…Just say you're not interested…

And picked up a small box.

… Be firm…

Aiming it at the window, she pressed a button. The room went dark. "I thought you might need to know about that to get some sleep." She said, showing me the box before setting it back on the night stand.

I felt like an idiot. The Cullens had something similar. I should have guessed. "Thank you" I managed to mumble.

"My pleasure." She smiled again. This time the seductive edge to her voice when she said 'pleasure' was barely detectible. Or had I merely imagined it was there at all. "Good night… pleasant dreams." She said as she closed the door.

My head fell back on the pillow. It was completely dark. I could go to sleep. Only I couldn't. My mind raced through all that had happened today. Had I only imagined Tanya hitting on me at the wedding? She had become completely normal. Maybe I thought too much of myself. If she was 1000 years old, surely she'd seen many men in her time. I couldn't see how I could possibly measure up. Maybe she was just a tease, or a flirt, but had no real interest… but what was with her little game on the balcony? What had changed her so abruptly?

I was frustrated. And my only other option was to think about Hermione and I needed to not think of her. It hurt to think of her… and yet her face kept coming to my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, there she was. In the end I gave in and fell asleep and dreamed only of Hermione.

I woke up confused. Where was I? I opened my eyes. They were already open. And yet I could see nothing. What had happened to me? Was I dead? Slowly reason took over and I remembered the trip, and the hike, and the house made of logs and Tanya and I realized that I was now in Alaska in the middle of the wilderness. Oh yes, and there was a box with a button on my desk that would let the light in the windows so I could see.

I fumbled around in the dark until I found the little box. I pressed various buttons until the windows suddenly cleared and the light of day flooded in. What time was it? I reached for my pocket watch. 11 am. I had slept almost twelve hours. That was crazy, I never slept that much. I suppose with the physical activity and the lack of sleep the previous night it made sense.

Then I jumped up with a start. The mission. I was supposed to begin today. I was supposed to visit with the vampires this morning. I was late… What time were we meeting? I searched through my memory. I didn't recall setting a time… what had we said? Something about after breakfast. They didn't eat breakfast. So what time would that be?

I quickly stripped off my bed clothes and threw on some jeans and a shirt I thought would be appropriate – casual, yet sophisticated… that was what Alice had said about this outfit. I guessed that was what I was going for here. I ran down stairs. "I'm up… sorry I'm late." I called out.

Eleazar came around the corner. His pale skin was olive toned, his eyes were golden like the Cullens. "Cedric? What are you talking about?"

"I was supposed to meet with you after breakfast." I said, "I slept in."

He chuckled, "I didn't think we'd set an agenda for getting to know you."

"Oh…" I hadn't realized how they would see this. I was just a friend of the Cullen's who was coming for a visit… to make friends…

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well then, you're hardly late." He reasoned, "Go – eat your breakfast, then we'll talk."

I smiled, shaking my head. Brilliant, Cedric… absolutely fantastic. You've been here less then twenty-four hours and you've already made a fool of yourself. I headed into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

It took some time, but I was able to locate the toasting device I'd seen Esme use. It was easy enough to figure out. I made two pieces and set them aside to cool while I cut a grapefruit in half as well as a tomato. What I'd really like is an egg, but I wasn't up to figuring that out this morning. I sat at the counter in the kitchen and enjoyed my toast with the lemon marmalade I'd found, just like back home, half a grapefruit and a tomato. The kettle whistled and I located a pot to make tea. I was still feeling a little peckish. An egg would have really filled out the meal. I rummaged around in the kitchen and found the cold cut ham. Hmm. That might do. I took out a piece and finished it up cold with the rest of my tomato while I sipped my tea. All in all, not a bad breakfast. I was feeling rather proud of myself.

I washed up and left the kitchen. Now, how did I gather the vampires? I didn't have long to wonder. Eleazar found me just a few steps out of the kitchen. "Have you finished breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Well, then, I'll let the others know. Shall we?" he gestured to his left and I followed him to a large living room. Like the rest of the house, the furnishings seemed like a natural extension of the forest around. The comfortable armchairs and sofa were a natural wood grain with leather cushions that weren't quite tan, nor were they brown, but were the color of the forest itself. It was all very rustic and elegant at the same time. Like my room, the entire far wall was floor to ceiling windows beyond which was a large curved balcony with more of the willow furniture that was in my room.

"Do you like it?" Eleazar asked.

"The house? It's fantastic and rustic all at once." I replied, truly impressed. It really was nothing like anything I'd grown up with. Everything that was older was stone and brick and stuffy furniture that had been around for centuries.

"Do you like the wood furniture? The chairs? Your bed?"

"Certainly. I've never seen anything like them."

He smiled, "Carmen and I made them. It's something we picked up in the last century."

"Wow. Well, it is very good." I commented.

The others began arriving. Carman, who went to Eleazar's side and wrapped her arm around him, Kate, Irina and finally Tanya. "Where's your bodyguard?" She asked sweetly.

"You mean Rosalie?" I asked, "I haven't seen her yet this morning.

"I'm right here, Tanya." Rosalie hissed from the door.

"How nice that you could join us." Tanya smiled, but I felt she wasn't truly happy for Rosalie's sudden appearance. "So, Cedric is a special friend of the Cullens and he wanted to get to know others of our kind." She said to the rest of her family. I wondered how much Carlisle had told them.

"But you are not a vampire." Irina said coolly, "So how is it you've come to know of us."

"The Cullens told me there are others like them, others who choose to not take human life." I explained, "I am here to build relations." I suddenly sounded ridiculously formal, especially given the informal setting.

"Build relations? Fascinating choice of words." Tanya smiled. I felt heat flush through my cheeks.

"But how is it you've come to know about Cullens?" Irina pressed.

"I met Carlisle and his family in England."

"And they revealed themselves to you?" She hissed.

"Not exactly. I figured it out."

She laughed mirthlessly, "You figured it out? Tell me, how does that work? First Bella and now you?"

I had the impression that Irina was not particularly friendly to the Cullens. I wondered at her pointed questioning.

"Don't mind Irina." Kate spoke up, "She's still a little irritated about a small matter that occurred over a year ago."

The pain that crossed Irina's face made it clear it was no small matter. Her expression showed pure agony. I would have to ask Rosalie about it later. I wanted to tread carefully, but I felt some disclosure was necessary if I was going to build trust. "Dr. Cullen taught at my school last year. Edward took classes with me. We became quite close. He was a chosen to compete in a tournament in which he was struck down. He should have died, but he didn't. I put everything together and figured it out." I tried to explain without providing too many details.

Irina's eyes narrowed, "What kind of tournament? Why would Edward enter? He knows he shouldn't put himself in danger of exposure like that."

I glanced around the room. Almost everyone else was just as surprised. Everyone except, of course, Rosalie and Tanya who had a little smirk on her face. Clearly she hadn't told the rest of her family about me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face Irina, "Irina, I must tell you what I am." I saw a few eyebrows raise in curiosity, "I am a wizard."

The look on her face told me it was the last thing she expected, "A real wizard? I haven't seen one for several centuries – ever since that nasty interaction with wizards fire your kind has gone into hiding."

"You mean the interaction where the Volturi stole Wizard's fire from the wizards which they now use against us." Kate replied coolly. "Cedric, you must forgive us. I'm afraid we haven't seen a wizard in half a millennia."

"Tanya, were you aware of this when you invited this young man to our home." Irina asked.

"Yes, Carlisle told me of the boy's history." She smiled. I cringed internally at the word boy. Was that how she really saw me – as a boy?

"And the danger?" Irina glared at Tanya.

"Minimal. Please, he is here on a diplomatic mission… Tell us more, Cedric." Tanya smiled at me encouragingly.

"Thank you." I said with a little surprise. "As I said, I'm a wizard and I am here to build relations between wizards and vampires. Of course, I am focusing on those who have chosen a similar path as Dr. Cullen and his family."

"Yes, I would imagine that would be a little more comfortable for you." Irina said pointedly. "So, Dr. Cullen taught at your wizarding school, entering the rest of his family in the school and risking exposure. I am sure you learn of vampires in your little school."

"Yes, we have lessons in all magical creatures."

"Irina, it is hardly exposure of our kind when they learn about vampires in school. We all know they are more then aware of us, especially after that incident we heard of a few years back – some wizarding war. I believe the Romanians got involved."

Eleazar snorted, "They're just looking to take back power. They'll attach themselves to whoever will help them regain power."

Irina stood up, "This is just another example of how the Cullens choose to live outside the law. First they side with the werewolves and now they' aligning themselves with the wizards." She huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Very sorry, Cedric. Please don't feel that Irina's views represent the rest of us." Tanya smiled kindly, "Why don't we take a break. We've barely gotten to know each other and already we're dealing with sensitive matters. Let's go for a swim."

"Excellent idea, Tanya." Eleazar agreed. He and Carman jumped up and, hand in hand, left the room. They were as much in love as any of the Cullen couples. Perhaps there was something different about vampire love. I certainly had never seen my parents or any of the other adult wizard couples act like them.

"Are you coming, Cedric?" Tanya jostled me from my musings.

"Yes, of course." I replied. "I'll get changed and meet you down there." And I dashed up the stairs.

Rosalie caught me outside my door after I'd changed into my swimming shorts and pulled a t-shirt on over top. "Cedric, I need to fill you in on a few things."

"Okay?" I said uncertain.

"Back in your room." She hissed, backing me up into the room with her glare. Once the door was closed she took a deep breath. "How much do you know of what happened before we came to Hogwarts?"

"Not a lot."

"Do you know about Edward leaving Bella?" she asked.

"Only in theory."

A low growl escaped her lips. "Someone should have told you. Regardless, Edward left Bella the fall before we came to Hogwarts. He thought it was for her own good. That she'd move on and have a normal life. He was miserable. Apparently she was too. There was a, er, misunderstanding and Edward thought Bella had taken her life. He went to the Volturi to provoke them and end his life… Fortunately she got there in time and saved him from being an idiot." She growled.

"And what does this have to do-"

"Anyway," she glared me into silence, "during that time, a vampire named Laurent, who we met the year before, who decided to try our way of life, came back. He came across Bella alone in the forest… and with her scent, let's just say she was too hard to resist. Plus he wasn't particularly committed to our choice. He tried to attack, but the wolves were there. They killed Laurent."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, "So, Laurent had come up to Denali and lived with the Denali clan for a time. He made a connection with Irina. When he was killed, she was distraught. She wanted us to go after the wolves, wipe them out in retaliation, but Carlisle refused. It was pretty tense between us for awhile. They didn't come to help Bella when she was attacked by an army or newborns."

"Bella was attacked by an army?"

"Did he tell you nothing?" Rosalie hissed. "I don't have time to fill you in on everything… suffice to say, while the rest of the family has seen reason, Irina is still pretty sore. I was quite surprised she came to the wedding at all."

"I see." I replied slowly, fearful she would glare at me for interrupting. "So, she is not going to be terribly excited about me because I am a friend of your family."

"Yes, basically." She frowned.

"Okay, good to know." I replied, "Are you coming swimming?" I asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you alone with that snake." She hissed again, looking very much like a vampire.

"She's been rather nice lately, though." I offered.

"Don't let her fool you, Cedric. She has been around a long time. She knows how to play you. Don't let your guard down, not for a minute."

I nodded and followed her down to the lake. She didn't seem all that bad. I was beginning to wonder more and more how much of our interactions I'd exaggerated in my mind. Perhaps I had over-reacted.


	24. Chapter 24

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 24: One Week

Swimming was an adventure, as were the next few days. The air was warm enough, even at these high altitudes. I had grown up visiting the seashore off the western side of Great Britain, where it was rarely hotter then the mid-August temperatures we were enjoying even high up in the mountains. However, what I hadn't anticipated was that their lake was glacier fed.

I stripped off my shirt, setting it on a towel I'd located before leaving the house, and then jumped right in off the rock edge into the watery depths. The cold hit me like a knife right through the chest. I surfaced, gasping. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't control my body. I flayaled around a few seconds before I slipped under again. I resurfaced, my arms now moving out of my control, I dipped under again. When I resurfaced the second time I realized I'd made some progress. In a splashing panic, I found the rock I'd jumped off and pulled. My arms weren't much help, but I was able to get myself to my elbows and roll my body the rest of the way onto land where I panted for air and shivered uncontrollably.

"Little chilly?" Rosalie laughed, "I could have warned you, but you're being so trusting today, I couldn't help but take advantage." She smiled maliciously.

"T-t-t-thanks R-r-r-rosalie." I replied, attempting sarcasm, but just coming up pathetic.

After warming a bit, I got as far as hanging my feet into the water, but couldn't bring myself to jump back in. Tanya found me sitting by the edge.

"Sorry, dear Cedric. We forget. This is glacier-fed. The water is only a few degrees warmer then the ice it came from. And the lake is so deep it doesn't warm up. It makes little difference to us, but I should have thought of you." She smiled kindly. "However, there is something that you might enjoy." She gestured toward a pool about fifty feet around the shoreline. Steam was hovering about the surface. In an instant she was out of the water and walking toward the pool. I followed, trying not to notice that the two piece swim suit she was wearing was made of some sort of loose knit so that what little material there was barely covered anything. "It's a natural hot spring." She explained, "Near the cool water, the two mix, making the hot water bearable, even to you I think."

She was right. It was perfect. The pool started as a series of smaller pools further away from the lake. I could see from the thick cloud of steam, the furthest one away would be scalding hot. However, as each successive pool got closer to the lake, it was cooler until the one right by the lake was the temperature of a swimming pool. It was wonderful.

The pool itself was roughly oval in shape, 18 feet in length parallel to the shoreline and about 9 feet in width. As I explored the pool I found it was about waist deep around most of the edge, but in the centre it was over my head by about three feet. It was also cooler at the bottom, likely due to seepage of the colder water from the lake.

"This is fantastic." I replied, "It's the perfect temperature and size. A little short for laps, but for splashing around, it's ideal."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." she replied, "If you want more of a hot pool, try the next one up or, perhaps the second one away might be bearable. Anything further will, I think, be too hot for your body." She advised.

"I see you've found the human pool" Eleazar laughed as he ran past me to the fourth pool in. He jumped in, sighed in pleasure as he sat there for a few minutes, then jumped out and ran back to the lake. Even as a vampire, I thought the drastic change in temperature should give him a heart attack.

Tanya laughed at my expression. "Since we're naturally cold, the lake seems to be a normal temperature. But we do enjoy experiencing heat. It is pleasurable to our kind, creates a more dramatic sensation." She walked away and lowered herself into one of the hotter pools, sighing as she sat back and relaxed.

After a few minutes she got up and came back over. "It also makes our touch a little more human." She smiled reaching up to stroke my cheek with her hand. I froze for a minute, wondering what she was going to try. But she simply moved her palm and then the back of hand against my cheek. It was… warm… nice. "See, it's not so unusual now." She smiled, then walked back to the lake and gracefully dove into the water. I didn't see her resurface.

Later that evening, after the swim, Kate found me in the living room, "Do you want to cook something for supper?" she asked.

"That would be great." I replied. I needed to learn, and I could see how doing something like this would strengthen a friendship. I'd need to do as much of that as I could if I was already working against Irina.

"I think we'll start with something simple. How do you feel about pasta and a meat sauce?"

"Sure."

She poked around the fridge and freezer where I'd packed my things looking for the right ingredients. "Pasta and sauce can be the most basic recipe or it can be a gourmet masterpiece, all depending on what is available to you." She began instructing. I felt like I should take notes.

She popped her head out of the fridge with a few vegetables and put them on the counter. I looked them over noting an onion, a few tomatoes and red, green and yellow peppers. "I'll show you the basics and then what you can do to alter the taste and texture."

"Do you have a recipe?" I wondered allowed, thinking it would do me little good to learn this if I couldn't replicate it.

"Recipe? For pasta and sauce? I don't think so." She frowned, "it's not something you really have a recipe for." She was now peering into the freezer. I was afraid I hadn't brought much meat with me.

"You don't have much ground beef, just this." she placed a package on the counter, "but fortunately I've started butchering our kills." She smiled, "Waste not, want not." She laughed.

"But if you don't eat, what do you use it for?"

"We do have guests from time to time." She smiled. "They usually appreciate a few choice cuts of wild game."

I wondered how many "guests" they had up here from time to time and what happened to them.

Kate suddenly broke out in laughter, "Cedric, the look on your face is priceless… We don't kill them… But I'm sure you'll appreciate that we do enjoy a little male companionship from time to time. It's not like we have an abundance of male vampires at our disposal." She gave me a look as if this was obvious before searching through the various dried and canned goods I'd set in the cupboard. She pulled out a can of something and a box of something else and set them on the counter before going through another cupboard pulling out small packages and canisters of various powders.

I swallowed nervously as I considered her last words. "Kate, do you mean you bring human men here for, ah, sex?" I wasn't a prude, but the word still made me uncomfortable.

"Yes." She said arranging the ingredients and containers. "Usually we stay in town, but occasionally, when we come across some really special ones, we bring them back here."

"So when Tanya said she had a preference for humans, she really meant…"

"That she wanted to have sex with you." She smiled but didn't look up. Instead she bent over and pulled out some pots and pans from the cupboard and a large metal bowl with holes in it.

It was as I'd originally thought. "But all of you?"

"Not Carmen. She has Eleazar." Kate replied, a hint of sadness in her voice, "And Irina had Laurant for a period of time before he took off on his little "hunt" as he called it." she said with a little disgust.

"And you don't hurt them?" I wondered out loud. I recalled Edward's concern with hurting Bella – but then his brothers had assured him if Tanya could do it, then surely he could. He must have meant it, literally. These women had been managing for years, well centuries is more like it. And Edward would have known this. Why, then, was he so worried?

I looked up and noticed Kate was now looking at me, with a look that was now become familiar, a hungry look that seemingly had little to do with my blood. "Cedric, did you want to cook? Or did you want me to demonstrate how we otherwise entertain our male guests? Tanya would be irritated of course, but it's your choice." Her eyes smoldered as she smiled not at all as sweetly as she had earlier.

"Ummm" I replied as I tried to gather my thoughts, realizing the dangerous situation I was in.

Her expression changed abruptly, "I see there wasn't a point to your question." The friendly, easy-going Kate was back, "Well, then – let's cook." She smiled.

It occurred to me I had been quite rude to ask such personal questions. I'd forgotten in my curiosity. Of course they had found ways to deal with their natural, ah, needs. They'd existed for 1000 years. No one would have expected them to practice abstinence all this time.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I was just curious about your family and your way of life. I shouldn't have asked such personal questions."

"It's fine, Cedric. You're curious – I understand. We're very curious about you, too. We haven't had many dealings with wizards and none at all in the last five centuries. You are more then mere human. It is fascinating to us," She replied easily, "just as we are fascinating to you."

"Right." I replied… then paused. Should I ask the question that popped into my head, one that would tell me a lot about the potential of this mission? I took a deep breath and pressed on, "Kate, if it isn't too personal, can I ask about Irina and Laurant? Is there any hope of her understanding the Cullen's choice to not destroy the wolves?"

She sighed and thought for a moment. "If Irina had made him her mate – if she had connected with him – if she loved him – there would be no chance. I thought maybe she had. She seemed happy enough, but in hindsight, it seems she didn't. She was distraught when she learned of his passing, but it should have been devastating for her. It wasn't. She is still very angry, but I have hope she can work past it. There was attraction and the hope for something more, but I don't think it was there." She paused for a moment and then said softly, almost to herself, "I wonder if he ever intended anything more or was it all just a ruse."

I nodded, trying to understand what she was saying in human terms. Perhaps there was no way to understand – not when all I knew was human love.

"So, here you have the ingredients for pasta and sauce, she pointed to everything on the counter." I was shaken from my musings. "Now in a pinch, you can get by on a can of pasta sauce heated and cooked pasta. It's not great, but it will give you what you need." She continued, "But to make a meat sauce, you need to brown some ground beef and that is where things can start getting interesting." she grinned in excitement.

She moved about the kitchen putting one of the pans on the stove top. Turning a knob I heard the faint hiss of gas. Then, putting her hand near the stove there was a popping sound and flames erupted as she pulled her hand back quickly. "Close one." She grinned.

"What did you do?"

"I used my electrical charge to light the pilot light for the propane." She answered, "It wasn't really close. Regular fire can't break through the skin."

"Oh." I replied. Somehow I knew that already.

"So when you're browning the meat, at the very least you want some salt, pepper and garlic." She said as she dumped the raw meat into the pan, making a disgusted face. "I hate this part." She said, "All human food is revolting, but the smell of cooking meat…" She shivered.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you need to season it with salt, pepper and garlic. Some would argue garlic is unnecessary, but I really don't agree – at least from the reactions of our guests, I feel very strongly about garlic." She chuckled looking at the clove of garlic, "and to think humans think this little thing can ward us of… maybe from the smell, but really." She shook her head and continued the lesson, "You can make it more interesting by adding various other spices, as well as onion, peppers. I even tried adding corn once. The results were appreciated…"

She continued with her lesson, showing me how to use my sense of smell to tell if I wanted a certain spice or not. She explained how sometimes I might want to go with a certain set of spices, another time something else. "Of course, you can also use your sense of taste." She commented, "that never helped me." She also showed me how to properly cook pasta, adding oil and salt to the water and not overcooking it, explaining how the various types of pasta react differently when cooked.

In the end, we'd made a delicious dish of spaghetti with a tomato meat sauce, topping it with grated parmesan cheese. It was the best spaghetti I'd ever tasted. "Thank you, Kate. That was fun. I really appreciate you showing me how to cook."

"No problem." She smiled, "It was fun for me, too."

The next few days flowed together as I learned more about cooking from Kate, especially appreciative when she showed me how to cook eggs. I really enjoyed one with my breakfast. At some point during the day we'd get together for some sort of activity, whether it was returning to the lake to swim, playing some sort of game in which I invariably got badly beaten or going hiking. The last event was interesting. It was a combination of the vampires running up the slope of the mountain and me following on the broom, flying as fast as I could to keep up. With no humans in the area I was a little more free to be myself here in the mountains. It was relaxing, though I still had to restrain myself from using magic in the house.

We had begun to gather after I finished dinner to visit in the living room. After the first day I was apprehensive, but Irina didn't have any further outbursts, though her silence appeared to be forced. Kate hadn't been kidding when she said they were curious about me. I spent as much time answering questions about my life and upbringing as I did asking about them.

After we'd been there five days, Rosalie told me she had to return to our campsite. "It shouldn't take long." She said, "But I'll need to stay there overnight, build a fire, change things around and make it look like it's being used so no one will become suspicious."

"All right, should I come with you?"

"Please no. Making that trip at a snails pace once is quite enough." She rolled her eyes. "But be on your guard." She warned.

I was beginning to think she was being a bit neurotic about her job. She was here to protect me if there was trouble. So far, there hadn't really been trouble. I thought I was getting to know them a bit better. Tanya and I had had several friendly conversations over the previous few days. I though perhaps it was because of my discussion with Kate, that I had a better understanding of their practices. They viewed relations between men and woman much like any other need – and they met it the best way they could. I was sure many men would be happy to oblige. They were as beautiful as women came and even in the wizard world I knew men who didn't view those relations as being entirely sacred.

Rosalie left in the late afternoon. After dinner we had a particularly good visit. Irina had even smiled once. I thought I was really making progress. Soon I would need to tell them more, tell them that Voldemort was back and would pose a threat to all of us if he regained power. But I wanted to pick the right time, wait until I was sure I'd built up their trust.

"Would you like to join us in the hot pools?" Tanya asked as our evening drew to a close. "The night has a bit of a mist in the air. It makes the hot pools a little more interesting."

I was honestly tempted to go. I found I truly enjoyed the natural hot springs, but I was tired. "Another time, I think I'll go on up to bed."

"So – see you later." Tanya said.

"Later." I replied casually.

What would that be like, to never sleep? To spend your days and nights in pursuit of whatever goals or pleasures you wished, never becoming tired or lacking energy? Of course, they had to drink to maintain their strength, but even that seemed infrequent. The Cullens went every week, more often when they knew they'd be around humans. I'd been here almost a week and the Denali's hadn't gone hunting yet that I'd noticed.

Almost a week… It had been a week since the wedding, a week since I'd seen Hermione. Was it a mistake for me to let her go? I thought of Irina and Laurant. She'd wanted to wipe out a family of shape-shifting wolves at the loss of Laurant. I had just let Hermione go. Maybe I didn't really love her. Or maybe Rosalie was right – perhaps humans weren't as capable of love as vampires…

No, it still hurt to think of her. If I were to see her again, would I do anything differently? I should have kissed her. I know she said no, and I wouldn't force her if she didn't want to kiss me. But was pretty sure that wasn't the case. I wondered what she was doing now. It was a little over a week from the beginning of school. She'd likely have her book lists and be getting supplies at Diagon Ally, all activities I would be doing if I was going back to Hogwarts.

As I lay in the dark, I imagined what it would be like to meet her there. I could carry her books. We could stop for a butterbeer or pumpkin juice. Maybe we could share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. We could meet in the library to study every evening after dinner and I'd walk her back to her common room. We would go to Hogsmede together on days away. Maybe I'd bring her home for Christmas or I'd visit her family and see what muggles did for the holidays.

I closed my eyes and I could see her face as clear as day. It was as if I was there with her. We were walking along the road in Hogsmede, arm in arm.

"Do you want to go to Madam Puddifoot's for tea?" I'd ask her, remembering that was what couples did.

"No, let's go to The Three Broomsticks instead." She replied, "I want a butterbeer, and some place we can be comfortable." She smiled up at me. My heart swelled in pride knowing she was mine.

We continued to the pub, where I ordered the butterbeers and joined her in the booth she'd chosen at the back of the pub, away from everyone else. I slid in beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head in the crutch of my shoulder. It felt so good having her there, so comfortable.

Then she placed her hand on my chest and the mood changed perceptably. It felt like electrical currents shot through me at her touch. Suddenly her hand slipped in my robes and I felt her hand, cool from the butterbeer, against my skin as she looked up at me, desire in her eyes, matching that which was welling up inside me. I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers. It was nothing like the feeble attempts I'd made in my younger days. Her lips icy from the cold day, moved with mine, eliciting passion to flare up within me. Her lips partly slightly and I could taste her, the sweetest taste I'd ever known. "Hermione" I moaned as I tasted more deeply. Her passionate response surprised me and fueled the fire within me. She suddenly drew away.

I awoke with a start. I sighed. I'd been dreaming. I hadn't had that kind of dream in awhile. I flushed with embarrassment; fortunately no one was a witness to my lustful thoughts or the effect they had on my body.

It was then I realized I wasn't alone. I could feel someone else in the room with me. Someone was in my bed. I sat up in alarm.

"It this later?" I heard a purr beside me. Tanya!

"I'm sorry?" I asked as I floundered around for the little box that would let some light into the room so I could figure out what the bloody hell was going on. Oh right, the box was on the night stand, on the other side of her.

"I thought we'd agree I would see you later. I was a bit put out when I found you asleep, so I tried to wake you…"

"By crawling in my bed?" I said a bit harshly.

I could feel her smile in the dark as her low chuckle filled the room, "Cedric, you asked for this. You reached for me."

I was shocked. Had I really? I thought through my actions carefully. I'd been asleep! Then I thought of my dream. Had I reached for her when I was dreaming of Hermione. I was ashamed. How could I?

"Though I was a bit annoyed when you called me Hermione." She said. I didn't quite believe the annoyance in her voice.

"Turn the light on." I said. I needed some light at least to help me think straight.

The windows cleared, though she must have used some partial setting for it wasn't entirely light in the room. I turned to find Tanya laying on the covers of the bed, wearing something akin to the outfits I'd seen in that Victoria Secret store, only worse – it was black lace and left very little to the imagination – and she had a body worthy of imagining… I could feel my face turning red I took her in. I forced myself to look up into her face, while another part of me wished to continue where we'd left off.

That wasn't much better. She was gazing back with that look in her eyes that made me nervous and a confident, sexy smile on her lips. "See anything you like?"

"Um" I couldn't seem to form coherent sentences.

She leaned over and pressed her lips to mine before I could think and the explosion of electricity that had been in my dream took me by storm. Before I could stop them, my arms wound around her and my body reacted. I kissed her back fervently, drinking in more of the sweet taste while my hands roamed her back and lower to cup the firm flesh above her parting legs.

No. This isn't right. This isn't what I want. I want Hermione. I pulled away, just as Tanya's hands began to introduce themselves to the rest of my body. "Tanya, this isn't what I meant by later…" I tried to explain. "I meant tomorrow."

"You want to continue this tomorrow?" She looked up at me from under her eyelashes in sweet confusion.

"No, I don't want to continue this at all." I said, though even I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. It was very difficult to think straight with her there in my bed. I was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

"It's doesn't look that way to me." She smiled gazing down as my body betrayed me. I cursed my hormonal seventeen year old self.

"Tanya. I am in love with Hermione." I explained.

"Then where is she?"

"Back in England."

"And you're here? Doesn't sound like much of a love… How can you stand to be away from her?'

"It is painful." I said, regaining some of my clarity.

She thought about that for a moment. "But not too painful. I remember Edward when he left Bella…" she winced, "That… that was pain. You've been perfectly pleasant while you've been here. Enjoying our distractions, making new friends… No, Cedric, I don't think you're in all that much pain."

She smiled devilishly, "But, if you are. I might be able to provide a distraction." She rolled over and I could feel every part of her body pressed to mine. She wasn't as cold as she'd been when she pressed herself to me at the reception. In fact, even her touch wasn't as cold as it had been. It must be from the hot pools.

I tried to object as she pressed her lips to my neck, my chest then back to my lips once more. "Tayya. I ont you to stob." I tried to get out around her lips.

"I disagree." She said, deepening the kiss, her tongue tasting my lips now as I felt her body rub against mine. It was getting difficult to come up with reasons to make her quit.

"Tanya, I think we should talk about this tomorrow morning." I said as she moved to my neck.

"Whatever you want." She continued kissing me, moving downward. "Tomorrow morning, later tonight… we can talk whenever you want…"

I could feel her hands reaching the edge of my pajamas. Oh please, no. I didn't have the strength. "No Tanya." I managed once, firmly while my body battled with me to let her continue.

Her low laugh was the only response.

A growl ripped through the dusky room. "The boy said no, Tanya." It was Rosalie. In a moment I thought, 'What was she doing here', in the next, 'Who cares.' I was relieved to she her standing at the door glaring in our direction.

Tanya's hand froze at my waist as I felt her check brush against my stomach as she turned to look up at Rosalie. I breathed a sigh of relief as my head fell back on the pillow, my body crying out in disappointment. Tanya slowly rolled over to her side and then, ever so gracefully rose from the bed, snatching a black silk robe and tying it around her in one smooth motion.

"Rosalie, you've returned. How nice." She said icily.

"Yes, everything was fine at the campground. I'm afraid not so much back here."

"Cedric and I merely had a misunderstanding." She said softly, "I would never force myself on someone who wasn't interested." She cast a meaningful glance down my body.

"Well, Cedric said no. That seems fairly clear to me." Rosalie snapped.

"Perhaps." Tanya smiled, "Or perhaps Cedric is just discovering his true feelings."

"I'm sure he'll be the first to let you know if that's the case." Rosalie retorted.

"Hmmm" She turned back to me, still lying on the bed, trying to catch my breath. "You do that, Cedric dear." With that she cast me one final devastating glance and left the room.

Rosalie was seething. I could see the anger flashing through her eyes. "I leave for one evening, and you're already getting yourself into trouble." She hissed.

"I was asleep."

"But you must have done something to invite her to come. She must have set you up somehow. Thank Cedric – what stupid, idiotic thing did you say today that opened the door to this."

I thought back. What was it she'd said when I first woke up? "Is this later?" Oh! Earlier tonight, when she said see you later… It had been a trick.

"When we left after our visit she said see you later and I replied later… I wasn't thinking later tonight."

Rosalie growled as she sat on the bed. "You're completely helpless… Didn't I tell you to be on your guard? You can't let it down for a minute with her. She is a lot smarter then you, not that that is too difficult. She'll have you begging for her to take you to bed if you don't smarten up."

She already had that partially accomplished, I thought wryly as I continued to fight with the parts of myself that were trying to convince me to go after her.

"She tried something similar on Edward, only he isn't quite as stupid as you – and he doesn't have to contend with your hormones." Rosalie huffed, "Plus you sleep, making you even more vulnerable…"

"Rosalie, you don't have to keep insulting my intelligence. I get it. I messed up."

"I don't think you do. I've told you and told you since we got here, but all you've done is ignore me. I've seen you roll your eyes, watched you let down your guard around her, heard your heart beat speed up when she's around."

I sighed. I wasn't going to get anywhere with Rosalie tonight. At least she had arrived. I was thankful for that. "Thank you, Rosalie – for saving me tonight." I said earnestly.

Her face lit up in surprise. "Oh… well… you're welcome then…" Then her face lit up with a smile. "Do you want to go home now?"

"No, I'd better complete my mission." I replied.

Her face fell slightly, "Well, then, good night, Cedric." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Good night, Rosalie."


	25. Chapter 25

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 25: A Day Alone

I thought things would be awkward the next morning, that either Tanya would avoid me or act strangely, well more strangely, around me – but she was normal. She greeted me warmly as she had the previous mornings after I'd eaten breakfast.

"We're planning to go hunting today." She said after our morning greetings. "We'll be gone several hours. When we're up here, we allow ourselves to be completely free. Unless we bring humans, there is only animal life. So I would recommend you stay in the house today. We'll go a little further away then usual to be safe, but we don't want one of us catching your scent." She smiled warmly.

"Sure – thank you for the heads up. I suppose I'll just hang out here with Rosalie."

"Well, I was going to invite her to come along. I'm sure she needs to hunt as much as the rest of us… unless you'd rather have the company?"

"Oh, no, I hadn't even thought of her needing to hunt. Of course, if she needs to go, she should." I replied, realizing I would, for once, be all alone in the house. I wondered what I'd do all day. I glanced back up into Tanya's amused face.

"We have a games room downstairs in the basement."

That was when her scent hit me. I wasn't sure why – perhaps she was slightly closer to me, or maybe it was the turn of her body as she went to lead me down the stairs, but I was suddenly remembering how she'd look last night, how it felt to kiss her, to have my hands on her body, and her hands on mine. I flushed at the memory. This was not helpful. I quickly tried to contain myself as I followed her down the stairs.

Fortunately their games room gave me several other objects for me to gaze at and to think about. The downstairs basement was one room the same size as the upper floors, filled with various tables, televisions, and electronics – some of which I recognized from the Cullens' house or watching it on TV with Emmett, but others were completely foreign to me.

"Wow." I replied, turning to look at her again to provide my appreciation. Unfortunately, I misjudged her position, as she stood close, one step higher. So instead of her face, I was eye level with at the bottom of the v neckline of her sweater and had to tear my eyes away from the sight to look up to face. I swallowed as I was once again battling my memory of our previous night's exchange.

She smiled knowingly, "Of course, if you are looking for other distractions, I could return early." She raised an eyebrow in suggestion.

"Um, no, that's okay. I'm sure this will do." I said shakily as I looked away at the safer objects around the room.

"Sure. We'll see you later, then." She replied and I heard her retreat slowly, a lot more slowly then she needed to, back up the stairs. I supposed I was right – things were awkward, but only because I couldn't face her without my mind going down a path I didn't want it to go.

I tried to put it out of my mind by playing one of the games I'd seen on TV. I think it was called pool or billiards. I remembered Emmett going on one night about the differences between the two, but to me it was all hitting balls with a stick. The balls were all on the table already and the sticks in a cabinet along the wall. I tried to remember how the game began. I recalled the balls in a triangle formation, then one person would hit the white ball into the triangle and "break" it. Hmmm.

I spent about 5 minutes trying to get the balls into the correct formation before I noticed a triangle form handing at one end of the table. Thank goodness no one was here to witness my ignorance. I got the game set up and then tried remember how they used the stick to hit the white ball. I didn't have a perfect memory like the vampires, but I could recall them balancing the stick in the fingers of their one hand, while pushing the stick with the other… I tried to get myself into the right formation. Then I pushed.

"ripppp" I dropped the stick and stared at the small oval hole in the surface of the table. What had I done? The first game I tried and I wrecked their table. What more damage would I do if I tried something I knew nothing about?

I looked around and spied their TV at one end of the room with several arm chairs facing it in a semi-circle. Maybe that would be safer. I turned it on, but nothing happened. The screen seemed to light up, but there was no picture. Maybe I needed to use that remote thing. I found the remote and tried changing the channel. Arge! The screen went white and a loud staticy noise filled the room. I quickly hit the power button on the TV. Sigh. I guess I wouldn't be watching TV either. Hopefully I didn't break it as well.

I carefully made my way out of the room, fearful I might break something else along the way. Just being near electronic equipment, if it was sensitive, could be dangerous if I suddenly used some magic. I retreated back up to the main floor.

The house was very quiet. I assumed Rosalie must have gone with them. It was too early for lunch. I wandered around the main floor. There were a couple rooms I'd never seen before, like a library that made the Cullen's look small in comparison. I was amazed as I looked through the volumes to see almost all first additions of classical muggle literature I'd learned about in Muggle Studies. Dr. Cullen had several as well, but much of his library had reference material and medical journals. Then I came across an entire section that was encased in glass. I didn't dare go in, but I was terribly curious. Walking around the glass, peering in I saw several large volumes encrusted with jewels and hand embossed. I guessed each page was likely a piece of art – hand written text with embellished letters at the beginning of chapters. I'd read up on how early wizards had recorded their magical discoveries on skins stretched thin as paper and dried. They would spend years copying one text and each was so valuable there might be one or two copies owned by extremely wealthy wizard families who practiced their magic in secret for fear of discovery. If it was the same in the muggle world, one of those books would be worth several vaults of gold. Tanya's family had rows of them. I was shocked.

Along another row were rolls of parchment. They must have been ancient. I was incredibly curious to find out what was on them and decided to ask Kate when they returned.

I returned to the shelves of printed books and found one that appeared to be more recent. It might be good to read up on Muggle literature. It would provide something to do and help me gain a better understanding of them. I flipped open the cover and saw that this particular book was printed in London, England. The author was Charles Dickens.

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times… What an incredible opening. I delved into the story. I was whisked away to my homeland. Though it was a muggle story set well before my lifetime, it still felt like home. I remembered what Dumbledore had said and made a mental note to look for more literature from my home land. It could be my mini-homecoming as I read.

I didn't stop until my stomach grumbled. I was surprised to see it was already one in the afternoon by my pocket watch. Time had flown by. I found my way to the kitchen and fixed myself some lunch.

As I ate I thought about home. I missed Mum and Dad. Despite our recent differences, they had given me everything. I decided as soon as lunch was over I would write them in my notebook. Then I thought about Hermione, my dream last night and the way I felt when I kissed Tanya. The lunch in my stomach almost reversed course as waves of guilt washed over me. What was I doing kissing someone else, even if it was a mistake, when I cared for Hermione? I decided I needed to write her too. It had been rude of me to take off like I had at the reception. I hadn't even said good bye. More guilt attacked my tender stomach. I threw out the rest of my lunch and made my way to the living room to try to find some peace.

In the end, I wrote Hermione first. I couldn't get her off my mind. Maybe, if I write and explain how I feel, it will make me feel better.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I am sorry…**_

What am I sorry for? For flying away and not returning until they had left – definitely… but in all honesty, what I was most sorry for not kissing her when we'd been on the dance floor. The more I thought about it, I realized that was my mistake. It had given her reason to pause, to think – and she was definitely a thinker. If I'd just acted, maybe things would have turned out differently.

But I couldn't write that. So what do I write? I drummed my fingers on the arm of the leather chair I was sitting in as I thought. I suppose I could put down the obvious.

_**I am sorry for how I left things at the wedding. I should have at least said good bye. As hard as that would have been, I should have done that. It would have been the polite thing to do.**_

I frowned as I read the last line: "the polite thing to do"? What was that? I scratched it out, realizing I was going to have to recopy this before I sent it anyway. I couldn't think of anything to replace that particular sentence so I moved on.

_**I miss you.**_

Should I say that? Friends missed each other. If that was all we were it was fair to say that, right? But what I wanted to say was more then that. I took a deep breath and just let the rest out.

_**I wish I could be with you. I wish I could return to Hogwarts and be near you. I'd ask you out properly and take you to Hogsmede. I'd sit with you in the library and we could study together like last year. I'd treat you like the lady you are, and respect you for the person you are. You are truly amazing, Hermione and I think I might love you, or be able to love you if time and circumstances allowed. I wish we could be together somehow, but I want the best for you and I don't want you to be tied to someone who won't be around and may or may not even survive given the return of Voldemort and everything that is going on in the wizarding world….**_

I stopped and read it over. I couldn't send that. It was too much. But what could I say if I couldn't share what was on my heart? I sighed and took out a fresh piece of paper and wrote simply:

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I am sorry for how I left things at the wedding. I should have at least said good bye. As hard as that would have been, I should have done that.**_

_**I miss you. You are really special.**_

_**Your good friend,**_

_**Cedric**_

It was a far cry from what I really wanted to say, but maybe it was enough to let her know we were still friends so she wouldn't feel bad and not too much so she could return to Hogwarts free of any ties.

I folded it up and put it in one of the envelopes. I got gotten used to using Muggle stationary. It really was more convenient with the self adhesive envelopes. It saved melting wax. I wondered if she was back at Headquarters or home. Either way, the owl would find her. He'd made his way to Alaska on his own a few days after our arrival. Dr. Cullen had agreed to send a message to me to get the owl up without too much trouble at the boarder. He was sure there would be considerable paperwork to bring a caged owl across into Canada and then back into the US, though with Rosalie driving, it didn't seem they'd looked too closely.

I ran up to my room, gave the owl my message and opened the door to the balcony to let it go. Then I returned to the living room and wrote to my parents. I was purposely vague, but I knew Mum at least would appreciate the note and it would go a long way to smoothing things over with them. Then I continued reading my book until dinner.

The vampires weren't back by early evening, so I took my book up to my room. Not wanting a repeat of last night, I turned the lock inside my room and settled myself in bed to read. I must have fallen asleep for when a knock came at the door I was lying on my back with the book split open and resting on my face. I quickly marked my spot and placed it on the bedside next to me, hoping the natural oils from my face wouldn't damage the pages. The knock came again.

"Who is it?" I asked tentatively, worried it would be Tanya.

"It's me, Rosalie." I heard muffled through the door. Breathing a sigh of relief I opened the door.

"How was the hunt?"

She looked at me in surprise, "Good, why do you ask?"

"It seemed the polite thing to do."

"Oh… Well, I just came to tell you I had a talk with Tanya."

"Really?" that was a surprise. I couldn't imagine either Tanya or Rosalie sitting down to have a rational discussion.

"I told her that you were only 17 and to leave you alone." She said casually, as if it had been nothing in the world, "so that should be that."

"Just like that?" I sensed there was more to it.

"Well, Kate might have helped a bit."

"And all you did was talk?"

"Essentially." She smiled and something flashed in her eyes. I was sure there had been definitely more. "Thing is, she is interested and so she'll likely not give up, but she won't try something like she did the other night."

"Oh." Why was I both disappointed and relieved all at the same time? "Well, thank you Rosalie."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning, Tanya found me in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I stiffened as I felt her enter the room. Though she was silent, I would now know her scent anywhere.

"Cedric." She started as I stared down at the piece of toast I was buttering, "I've come to apologize."

I didn't trust myself to look up at her. "What for, exactly?" I asked, hearing the tension in my voice.

She took a deep breath, "Well, first of all, when I first met you, I was attracted to you because you remind me so much of Edward."

"Oh" I replied. It was a disappointing revelation. She didn't want me, she wanted Edward. So what was I, second helpings? Wait a minute – why did I care anyway? I should be relieved.

"But, the thing is, you're not Edward. You have a similar look and the same high regard for relationships between men and women – but you are a different person, Cedric."

"I realize that." My voice sounded tense, maybe a little angry. Of course I am a different person. What did she expect?

"And you are very young. Like I said, I think of you like Edward – someone who looks young, but is much more mature."

Talk about hexing someone when they've fallen off their broom. I felt my face redden as the embarrassment and anger flushed through my system. I didn't trust my voice. I was angry.

"You are a child. To take advantage of you as I did, is unforgivable."

"So, you think it's okay to take advantage of a man, if he is older or not so immature? You think that you need to apologize to me because I am simply a child? Is that what you think of me?" I was seething. How dare she?

There was an awkward silence that followed my outburst. I rarely spoke my mind like that. I rarely lost my temper. I took some deep breaths and tried to calm myself.

"Cedric." I heard her start, her voice was tentative, "I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right. I really do mean to apologize. I'm sorry if I've insulted you in the process. I was trying to explain. No, it's not right to take advantage, but I guess when it comes to men who've been around, I don't feel so bad. They know what they're getting into and I give them what they are looking for – an incredible experience with no ties."

I swallowed as my mind suddenly considered what she meant by an incredible experience. Admitably, this was something I was interested in exploring, though mostly I knew I wasn't interested in something with no ties. I knew lots of guys who would have taken advantage of the opportunity in my position. Why was I so stubborn?

"And I guess I didn't fully appreciate how inexperienced you are. Not that there is anything wrong with that. It is endearing really."

I could hear in her voice she was trying, but that didn't make me feel any less emasculated by this conversation. I finally looked up at her to see she truly was penitent. You'd think, after 1000 years, she would have figured out a better way to apologize. Or maybe it was so ingrained in her nature to be rude…

"Thank you for your apology." I said coolly and returned to my toast, scooping out more marmalade then I usually used, then spreading it meticulously to cover every part of the bread. I was stalling, hoping she would leave.

"Cedric." She said again, "please look at me."

I lifted my head again, trying very hard to practice that placid expression that Edward seemed to have perfected. I failed miserably.

"I'm so sorry. I've hurt your feelings." She looked suddenly unsure, "You see, as I've gotten to know you better, I've come to appreciate the differences between you and Edward. You are much brighter, not so gloomy – well not normally. You're optimistic and full of hope. You look at the world and see that you can make a difference. You want to make a difference. Edward is all about obligations and trying to make up for what he is. He needs someone to look after. You don't."

I felt a little better. At least she knew I was different.

"And I understand you have an interest with a girl back in London – that if you hadn't come on this trip, you would be with her now. I'm going to try to respect that." She said, though not entirely convincingly, "I can't say it will be easy. I'm very used to being myself."

I nodded.

"But I will say this, Cedric. You are a man worthy of love. And I hope that for you. And if things don't work out with Hermione, maybe you won't be so opposed to exploring the possibility of an older woman?"

My eyes flew open in shock. Was she saying she wanted to try having a relationship – not just use me for her seductive purposes, but to actually be in a relationship? It must be a trick.

She laughed lightly, "Yes, I am capable of being in a relationship – or at least I hope so. I've lived 1000 years, Cedric and never allowed myself to fully and freely love. I hope you can appreciate how difficult it is for me to consider it now. Love opens you up to hurt. It is much easier to just get your needs met with no attachments. At least then you know where you stand."

I was still standing; wide-eyed in shock, when my mind registered she'd left the room. I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard. Was she for real? Did it really matter if she was? I cared for Hermione. It didn't really matter what Tanya wanted or didn't want. I wanted Hermione.


	26. Chapter 26

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 26: Demonstrations

"So, did you have a nice quiet day to yourself?" Kate asked me as we worked together on a more complicated dish, lasagna. It was the first time I'd worked on something that required assembly, and wasn't terribly confident I was at that level of ability yet.

"Well, it was pretty quiet." I admitted.

"What did you do?"

"Mostly read a book and wrote some letters."

"You didn't play any games?" She looked up at me surprised.

"Well." I needed to admit my folly to someone, "I tried pool, but I've never played before and, well, I need to show you something."

We left the ground beef browning in the large fry pan, turning the temperature down to medium, and went down to the games room. The pool table was just as I had left it, the balls strewn about, one stick lying haphazardly along the surface. I pointed out the rip.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kate. Really. I'll pay for the damages." Although while I said it I had no idea what the cost would be. If only this was the magical world – then I could just fix it… or could I?

Kate was looking over the rip, "I don't think we can patch it without ruining the lie. But the surface of the table is undamaged. We'll just have to replace the liner." She mused, "We'll have to get it done right away. Carmen and Eleazar love it. They play almost every day."

"Kate, I just had a thought. I think I can repair it, but I'll have to use magic… I can't do that in here. It could ruin the more sensitive pieces of electronic equipment."

She looked back at me, excitement flashing in her eyes, "Use magic? That's something everyone would like to see… In fact, I'm pretty sure Eleazar was going to ask if you could do a demonstration pretty soon. He's been anxious to ask, but wasn't sure if it was appropriate."

Why not? "Kate, I should have realized your family would be interested in a demonstration earlier. I guess it is so ordinary to me, I didn't think of the fact that it might be fascinating to you."

"Well, we'd better finish up dinner, then we'll gather everyone together after for a demonstration – perhaps outdoors? Do you know how far away you need to be from electronic equipment?"

"At the Cullen's we live in the cabin at the back of their lot. That seems to be far enough not to affect their equipment."

"Great" she said, heading back up the stairs, clearly excited by the prospect.

We finished up the lasagna. It was less complicated then I had worried. And even though we made half a lasagna according to Kate, I had enough left for four more meals. She showed me how to package it for freezing so I could pull it out at a later date to eat. It was a good idea. If I could make these kind of meals more often, I'd save myself a lot of work.

After dinner I found that Kate had already gathered the rest of the family and Rosalie together. The pool table had been relocated to the far end of the clearing in front of the house. The pool balls and sticks had been removed.

I pointed my wand at the rip and, with a flick, I stated "Repairo!" Instantly the piece that was scrunched up flattened and reattached itself to the edges around the hole that I'd created the previous day.

Eleazar walked over and ran his hand over the spot I had just repaired. "It's perfect – as if it had never been ripped." He marveled.

"What else can you do?" Irina asked with interest.

"I don't know?" I answered stupidly. I really wasn't sure where to start. "What do you want to see?"

"Can you make things change shape?" she asked doubtfully.

"Transformation? Oh yes. We study that all through school. What do you want to see?"

She pointed to a nearby shrub, "Can you change that into a tree?"

"Sure – what kind."

She smiled, "An apple tree." I looked around. I was sure this was about to be the only apple tree in Alaska. It probably wouldn't survive the winter, but a fresh apple might be nice once in awhile.

With a flick of my wand, the shrub began to grow thinner and taller, until the top most part of the rock spread out into branches, which then sprouted leaves and, finally, apples. I picked one off. It was a bit stale tasting, but not bad. My mum was much better at that sort of thing.

"Wow!" I looked around at 5 sets of shocked vampire eyes and one set that were merely amused.

"Do another one." Carmen clapped.

"What do you want to see?"

"Well, can you make things move?" Tanya asked.

I flicked my wand and levitated the pool table, letting it hover and directing it back toward the house, gently putting it down before it got too close, just to be safe.

"Wow!" Kate exclaimed, "What about moving fast – can you move fast? If you could, you basically have the same abilities of a vampire."

"Except for being indestructible." Tanya said.

"Well, I could make a shield," I said, "but it isn't perfect. It requires constant concentration. Edward learned to make one last year, though it took a lot of work for him to get it strong enough to withstand wizard's fire."

"Wizard's fire?" Irina looked shocked, "You can do wizard's fire."

"Yes." I replied.

"He almost killed Edward last year." Rosalie grinned.

A series of growls erupted as they reacted to one of their kind being almost killed. The level of tension was suddenly high. I found myself in a defensive stance, deciding between a shield to avoid hurting anyone, or using an offensive spell to attack. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I would defend myself if one of them attacked. If they all attacked at once, I didn't have much of a chance. If only one attacked, I didn't have much of a chance anyway.

Fortunately, Rosalie started laughing, taking them off guard. "I guess I should explain. It might be interesting since there are parts to this story that even Cedric doesn't know."

What? I was intrigued. What didn't I know about our training sessions last fall?

"You see, Edward was entered into this wizard competition to protect a particularly important young wizard. The first task was facing a dragon."

A shocked gasp escaped a few of the vampires and a couple hisses.

"But he could have been killed." Tanya said, "How reckless. If even an arm or leg had been caught, his venom could have ignited…" she looked angry.

"We know, that is why we had Cedric help Edward. Edward learned to create a shield using magic."

"Edward learned magic? How is that possible?" Irina asked doubtfully.

"He had a special wand that allowed him to create a shield." Rosalie said. I noticed she seemed to hold something back then. Edward's wand could do a lot more and she had one too, before Dumbledore took them back. But she seemed to purposefully not share everything. I wondered why.

"But how could he, he isn't magical." Irina asked.

"Well, he nearly couldn't. It fed on his strength instead." I filled in, "I was surprised he was able to create any strength of shield. It was one of the reasons I eventually figured out what he was. A normal muggle shouldn't have been able to produce a shield that could deflect wizard's fire."

"He was able to deflect wizard's fire. That's amazing." Tanya said, clearly impressed.

"Well…" Rosalie began, "That's not entirely right. This is the part Cedric didn't know. You see, during one of their practices, Cedric hit Edward's shield right near his hand. At that point, Edward was only able to hold off the fire for a short time period before it made its way through. When the fire was almost all the way through and it seemed he was going to get hit, suddenly his shield increased in strength and it could deflect wizard's fire with ease."

I saw it again in my memory. How suddenly everything had changed. As if he had suddenly become magical. "I assumed he figured some way to focus more of his strength on his shield."

"Not quite – it was Bella."

"Bella?" I remembered her collapsing. "But how?"

We were all now looking at Rosalie with rapt attention.

"That - we aren't sure of. Carlisle's theory is that it was her love for Edward coupled with her inner strength that keeps Edward out of her thoughts. It only seemed to work when they reached out for each other. Edward said it was like he could feel her."

"But she's human." Irina argued.

"I know." Rosalie smiled grimly, "Like I said it doesn't make any sense. But somehow she was able to add considerable strength to his shield, exponentially so."

I was shocked. I'd never heard of such a thing. Sure wizards had worked together to pour their combined magic into a spell to strengthen it, but a mere muggle? But she collapsed? "How is that possible – she collapsed."

"Yes." Rosalie continued, "That was why when you practiced the next time she stayed in doors, lying on a couch. She seemed to get stronger, but even at the competition, she almost lost consciousness. That is why she sat with us. So we could hold her up."

Which meant that every time I threw fire at Edward, I was burning up more and more of Bella's strength. I was surprised it hadn't killed her. I felt sick.

Rosalie chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Cedric. Do you think Edward would have let her continue if he wasn't absolutely certain she'd be okay in the end?"

She had a point. "Do you think she has latent magical ability?" I asked. It seemed to me to be the only other possibility.

Rosalie laughed fully, "I doubt it." but didn't elaborate. Then I remembered stories of her first magical attempts – something about a bus in transfiguration class. But those stories had disappeared after the first couple months. Maybe she had figured something out and was able to use magic in a limited capacity.

"Hermione helped her." Rosalie said simply. Oh. That made sense. The rest looked between us as if they'd missed some secret conversation, but Rosalie didn't explain further so I didn't either. She must have her reasons for keeping some of the story a secret.

"So…can you go super fast?" Kate asked, returning to her original question.

"You've seen how fast I can go on a broom." I started, "But running – it's sort of irrelevant because I can apparate."

"Apparate?" Irina questioned.

"Disappear and reappear in another location."

"Like beaming" Eleazar said brightly, "You know – Star Trek – Beam me up, Scotty"

I thought back to the movie I'd seen. I didn't remember the line he'd said, but I did recall them moving from one station to the ship as it sped through outer space. While that would be incredibly complicated, I supposed it was an apt description. "Yes, sort of like that." I replied.

"Show us." Tanya demanded.

I immediately disapparated and apparated at the far end of the clearing, a safe distance from the house. Then I returned the same way.

"You can do that, and still you snow-shoed 5 miles until you were safely away from humans?" Kate asked.

"What I'm wondering is why we moved at a snails pace when you can do that." Rosalie said, "I didn't know you could do that. I knew Dumbledore and Sirius could, but I though it was just for adult Wizards."

"Well you do have to pass a test" I explained, "And I didn't pass until the end of last year. You have to be seventeen to even attempt it. That was why we took the Port Key to the World Cup – when we first met you." I remembered Dad had tried pulling every string he could with the Ministry to get me an early test, but they said rules were rules and I didn't turn seventeen until September.

"When's your birthday?" Rosalie asked, as if she could read my thoughts.

"September 13th."

"That's funny – that's the same as Bella. She'll be 20 this year." She chuckled, "She's none to happy about it either."

"So you'll be 18 in September." Tanya stated.

"Still not a full adult in some states." Kate hissed.

"Age of consent." Tanya hissed back.

I low warning growl emerged from Rosalie. I looked between the three of them, trying to decipher what this new topic of conversation was about.

"Well, Cedric you've given us quite a demonstration today." Eleazar said uncomfortably, "maybe now it's time for me to give you a demonstration on how to use this table you've just repaired. Carmen will you help me?" They ran over to the table and carried it into the house, just the two of them.

"You'd better just follow them" Irina hissed at me. I glanced once more at the stand off between Kate and Rosalie and Tanya before turning for the house. I decided to apparate once more before leaving. It felt good to use magic again. I missed it.

When I reached the basement games room, the pool table was already back in it's place along the far wall, the balls set up to start. Eleazar and Carmen were standing with sticks in their hands waiting for me.

"Did you try the TV as well?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes – did I break it too?" I asked.

"No, just left the TV on a channel that doesn't connect with the PVR, DVD, VHS or BlueRay."

"Okay" I replied, not sure I recognized any of those, although PVR sounded familiar and maybe BlueRay.

"You have no idea, do you?" Eleazar asked.

"Honestly, no – I never used any of these before I moved to Forks" I admitted, "and even then I mostly let the Cullens set things up."

"Well, it's time for your education." Eleazar grinned at Carmen. "First, pool."

"These are pool cues." Carmen said, holding up one of the sticks, "This is the weapon you used to destroy the table." She teased.

"Thanks." I smiled back easily.

"Now what is important it to understand how to hit the white ball into the other balls to get them in one of the pockets. It's all about geometry."

"Geometry?"

"Don't you study geometry in school?" Carmen asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Hmmm, well, let's give this a try." She continued. "First what you probably did was hold the end too high so when you pushed the cue at the ball it was at the wrong angle. You balance the end either between your knuckles, or along your thumb like this." she laid her hand out on the board first resting the end of the cue between her first and second knuckle and then, secondly, sticking out her thumb and resting it between her thumb and the side of her index finger.

"Okay" I said, taking the cue Eleazar handed me and copied her actions. I found the second way felt more comfortable.

"Good." She said, "Now grip the thick end and you push it toward the ball. You have to hold it down low so you don't hit the table." She demonstrated, holding it low, around her hip. I copied her motions and she smiled in encouragement.

"Now, when you are trying to aim the ball, it helps to get down low to get a good look at the angle." She said, leaning over, taking a few practice shots, then hitting the white ball against one of the other balls she'd set up, sending it into the pocket.

She set up another ball in line with the white ball, "Now you try." She said.

I lined up, aiming the white ball to hit the other ball, guessing at how to hit it to get it in the pocket. I took a few practice shots as she had and then hit it a little harder. This time it actually hit the white ball instead of the table, the white ball flew toward the other, hitting it dead on. The other ball flew forward and hit the edge of the table near the pocket, deflecting away.

"That was good." She said encouragingly.

"It didn't go in." I pointed out.

"Well it was your first shot. What did you expect?"

She set up a few more balls and had me practice. I didn't get any in the pockets, but I was beginning to understand how they moved when I hit the one ball into them. It was counter intuitive. If I wanted the ball to go left, I had to hit it more on the right and vice versa.

"Okay, I think you're ready for a game." She said. "You see how the balls have numbers and some are solid and some are stripes. What happens is the first player to sink a ball then continues to sink the rest of the balls of the same type – either solids or stripes. The other player sinks the other type. The last ball you sink is the 8 ball. If you sink the 8 ball before you sink all your other balls, you lose."

Seemed simple enough, except the part about actually sinking the balls. "Okay."

She set up the balls in the triangle again. "I'll break" she said, lining up the white ball, taking a few practice shots and sending the white ball solidly toward the others. They broke apart sending the various balls in several directions, two falling into pockets. "I've got stripes." She said, moving around the table. She lined up the white ball and sent it toward a striped ball on the other end of the table, sending it into a nearby pocket. Then lining up again, she barely hit the side of another mid-table, sending it to the side pocket. As she moved around the table, Eleazar said something, I couldn't hear. She lined up for a third shot. She hit the white ball into a striped ball which hit the side just by a pocket. "Alright, your turn." She smiled.

I looked at the pool table. I could see a solid ball near a pocket. I thought I might be able to hit it in if I managed to hit it closer to the left side. I set my hand down on the table and lined up the cue looking toward the spot on the ball I wanted to hit. I took a few practice shots and then hit it. The white ball hit the solid and it gently moved toward the pocket. I thought, for a minute, it was going to go in, but it just teetered on the edge.

"Oh, really close, Cedric." Carmen said taking over. She sunk another ball before turning it over to me. I was nicely in line to take another shot at the ball I left right in front of one of the pockets. I hit the white ball and this time the solid went in… and the white ball right after.

"Scratch" Carmen said, pulling my ball out of the pocket and the white one. I looked at her questioningly. "you can't let the white ball go into the pocket. If you do, you lose one of your sunk balls or I get to sink one of mine. The way you deal with it is when the ball is close like that, you hit the white ball a little closer to the bottom which gives it a bit of a back spin. Then when it hits the other ball it will spin away." She said.

We continued playing back and forth. I was fairly certain she was purposefully missing shots to give me a chance to play. I managed to get the occasional ball in before she sunk the 8 ball.

"Do you want to play again?" she asked.

"Certainly." I replied. I was just starting to understand it.

We played 5 games before I started stifling a series of yawns and Eleazar suggested perhaps we could continue the next day.

I appreciated the time they took to teach me. This was excellent training for blending in with muggles. I was looking forward to learning more of the games in the room the next day. I also realized I was making friends and building trust with them. Soon, I would need to talk more about what was going on the wizard world. I wondered when would be a good time to bring it up.


	27. Chapter 27

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 27: Getting Down to Business

The time had come. I could sense it. Since the day in the meadow, we'd been closer. Well, that is except for Irina who seemed to become more distant. Carman and Eleazar continued to teach me to play various games and use the electronic equipment in the basement. Using the TV/VCR/DVD etc, was much more complicated then I had imagined, especially after I found out that every TV and entertainment unit set up is different. That led to a detailed conversation of how electronics worked. Understanding the theory would help decipher future set ups when I came across them. Or so I hoped.

As much fun as we had, a part of my mind realized this was critical to my work. Building a connection with Carman and Eleazar was important. Tanya and I were on better terms, though I still caught her looking at me in that way that made me both uncomfortable and filled with desire, which I hated. And Kate and I were already good friends. She had confided in me after the demonstration day in the clearing.

"I suppose you're wondering what that was about?" she asked.

"You mean the cryptic conversation between you, Rosalie and Tanya." I confirmed.

She sighed, "Do you know what a succubus is?"

I shook my head "no". The term seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on the definition.

"A Succubus is a female vampire who lures men to meet their needs – all their needs. The term actually originated with Tanya, though the three of us came to practice the lifestyle for several centuries."

"So you used men, and then you killed them." I said bluntly.

She nodded, "It's not something I'm proud of now. I can still see the faces of all the men over the centuries. I suppose that was why we began searching for another way." She smiled sheepishly, "now we still spend time in the company of human men, but we leave them with a smile on their face."

"Ah" I said, not sure how else to respond to her confession.

"But we're all getting a little lonely. Being in an actual relationship with another being is something entirely foreign to us. Irina came the closest with Laurant – though he turned out to be quite the piece of work."

I couldn't imagine any man refusing a relationship with these women. They were beautiful, seductive, wealthy, fascinating… and then I realized – I had. Was I insane?

"When Tanya met Edward, she decided she'd give it a try. She made her move, but 1000 years of seductive habits are hard to break. And then Edward wasn't interested. I'm afraid it was more disturbing to Tanya then she ever let on. She was shocked. No man had ever, and I do mean ever, said no to her before. It drove her to pursue him even more."

"I don't imagine that helped make her any more endearing to him."

"No. It didn't appear to. It seemed that the more she pushed, the more he ran away. When she met you, I think, initially, she had to prove something to herself – that she was attractive enough to have any man, including Edward – or an Edward look alike."

I cringed. I didn't like the idea of being second choice for anyone. Not that it mattered. I wanted Hermione.

"What she did the other night was inexcusable. It was out of line, even for her. We've always maintained that it was the man's choice whether they came with us, even when we used them to satisfy our thirst as well as our other needs. Of course, no man ever denied us before Edward – and now you."

"I'm sorry." I said. I realized I hadn't just refused Tanya. Kate had asked if I wanted to accompany her and I had said no.

"It takes a lot of strength of character to say no to a succubus, Cedric."

"I didn't exactly say no." I admitted, "If Rosalie hadn't turned up, well, I'm not sure I would have been able to hold her off."

"You wouldn't" she said coolly, "She overstepped her bounds in more ways then one. You see, she decided she was going to have you one way or another, even if by force. If I'd known, I wouldn't have let her come visit you. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"You couldn't have known."

"I should have. Anyway, once I saw what she was willing to do – I joined Rosalie in having a little conversation with Tanya…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say it included more then words." She said without inflection. "It was entirely inappropriate, what she did, especially given your age. Now, I'm afraid, she's clung to that idea – that as long as you're underage you're off limits, and you're in love with another."

I blushed. I wasn't prepared for Kate to refer to my feelings for Hermione so clearly.

"But she is fascinated with you. You are a strong partner. Your magical skill combined with your strength of character, are interesting to her. Well, to be truthful, to all of us. Cedric you are quite a catch." She smiled.

"Um, thanks?" I replied, my blush deepening in my cheeks.

"Ah – now I understand what Edward meant when he referred to Bella's blush. It really is quite lovely." She said softly, gazing over at me. Her hand lifted and caressed my cheek and I was momentarily lost in her eyes. What was it with these Denali sisters? "But you would ultimately be our downfall, Cedric." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"As a wizard you could have a longer lifespan then a normal human, but even then, you have maybe 150 years?"

"I've heard of some who have lived longer, but that's not a bad estimate." I admitted.

She shook her head, "What is 150 years? The blink of an eye." She sighed again. "If one of us were to open ourselves to you – to allow ourselves to fall in love – when the end of your life came, it would be the end of ours. Existing beyond your life would become unbearable." She explained, "And to make you immortal like us, would destroy what makes you, you."

"And so…?" I felt I was missing the implication.

"As fascinating as you are to me, I can't allow myself to fall in love with you." She said. "Irina came to this conclusion as soon as she knew what you were. But Tanya…" she shook her head, "Tanya thinks there's a way. If it worked for Edward and Bella she's convinced it could work for her…"

"So, her apology wasn't sincere? Was that just part of her game?" I asked.

"Oh no, don't think that Cedric. She was completely sincere. She sees now that using her traditional skills won't work with you – that you're looking for something more then a one night stand with a beautiful woman. She is truly sorry for what she did. But she's convinced she can change – that she can become the woman you deserve."

"She's trying to change? For me?" I asked in surprise.

She chuckled, "Yes, in her way…"

"Which means?" I asked.

"First of all – no men." She laughed. "and working on interacting on a different level. One that doesn't include sexual inferences."

"Oh." I was surprised.

"Anyway, I don't tell you this to say what you should or shouldn't do. I just want you to know to not let your guard down. If anything, she is more interested then ever."

"Thank you, Kate." I replied as I focused back on the meal we were preparing.

And so it was clear to me I had gained Kate's trust and over the several days following had built up a strong friendship with Carmen and Eleazar. I decided the time had come to further disclose my purpose. I waited for a good opportunity during our conversation to move along.

That opportunity seemed to present itself one evening, late in August. Rosalie and I had been in Denali for almost two weeks. We had gathered again for our regular after dinner visit. My days had begun to resemble a regular routine – breakfast, reading, lunch, demonstrations of either magic on my part or a new game or piece of electronic equipment by Eleazar and Carmen, preparing dinner with Kate, and then visiting, sometimes followed by a swim… one day, when the others had been busy, I'd gone for a fly in the afternoon. It was wonderful being so free. And so I was almost fearful of revealing more of my purpose. If they were upset, we'd have to leave right away and I'd come to enjoy myself here.

"Cedric, so quiet tonight." Tanya had started gently as we took a seat.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." I replied.

"What's bothering you?" Eleazar asked.

I glanced once at Rosalie. She gave me a nod. I took a deep breath and started. "Do you remember how we spoke of the wizard war several years back?" I asked.

"Yes – I remember that. There was some great dark wizard who wanted to take over the world, as I recall." Kate said thoughtfully.

"Well, last year, when the Cullens came to visit Hogwarts, it wasn't just an interesting diversion from the ordinary." I said, "Our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, asked them to come, to help watch over a young wizard named Harry Potter."

"Was his life in danger?" Carmen asked.

"It has been since he was born. The Dark Lord seemed to think of him as a threat, so he tried to kill him as a baby… only he survived."

"Well that sounds like a happy ending." Eleazar said, "No reason to be so glum."

"Except that when this happened the dark wizard took on a bodiless state. He's been seeking to come back ever since – to take on a physical form. Well, last year, during the tournament, he succeeded. Edward witnessed the entire thing." I spat out.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Tanya asked, "So you're telling me that dark wizard, the one who wanted to take over the world is back?"

"That's why you're here." Irina hissed, "All your talk of making connections between our worlds, making friends… that was a lie. You're recruiting aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" she stood up and launched herself at me. Before I could think "stupefy" had left my lips. The lights flickered eerily and Irina hit the floor with a thud. I looked down to see my wand had somehow made its way to my hand.

"What have you done?" Kate cried going to her sister's side.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I replied, "I just reacted…"

"No, what have you done?" Kate said more calmly. "Clearly you didn't use wizard's fire. This is reversible, right?" there was hope in her voice.

"Oh, yes. I can revive her, though she looks to be coming out of it already." I said, noting her lids twitching.

"You'd better to go your room." Tanya said in a low, warning voice.

I didn't wait for a second warning. I quickly leapt up the stairs, Rosalie on my tail. "I'm staying with you tonight." She said sternly. "and tomorrow we're going home."

"But I need to make this better. My entire mission will be ruined if I leave this…" I said.

"Your entire mission will be ruined if you're dead." She said coolly. "I've half a mind to tell you to get on your broom and fly right from the balcony right now, so don't push it. We'll stay tonight and I'll talk to Tanya and Kate, but tomorrow, we leave."

I could see there was no pushing her on this matter. She took one of the willow chairs and set it by the door, taking her seat. She was very still, staring out the window. I wasn't sure if I should say anything or what I should do.

Finally she spoke, "It's late, Cedric. Go to bed."

"Um" I said, not sure how to ask for privacy.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Believe me, I'm not interested, but I'll turn my back to let you get ready." She said. I heard her utter "ridiculous" under her breathe.

"Okay, I'm ready." I said when I had my pajama's on and had climbed into bed. She resumed her spot by the door, saying nothing. I watched her for a few moments, fascinated with her ability to make no movement. That was until she blinked once and glared back at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled and rolled over to stare out the windows. I found the remote by the side of the bed and turn windows to partial darkness. This late in the summer it wasn't quite as bright.

Sleep was long in coming as all the events of the day passed through my mind. I was confused, worried, and anxious all at once. What if I failed in my mission? I hated disappointing Dumbledore. Finally I fell into a restless sleep.

When I awoke Rosalie was gone and the door was partially open. As I blinked myself further awake, I realized I could hear muffled voices in the hall. I strained to hear them, but it was little more then hissing. My heart sank. Whatever was being said, it didn't sound friendly.

After a few minutes, Rosalie came back in. "Well, Irina is still upset, but the rest of them are prepared to hear you out." She said, "They want to know exactly why you came here, so I suggest you be as honest as you can be. Something you need to consider is that anything they know can be used against us by the Volturi. They have a very powerful vampire with the ability to see everything you've known in your life – so please be cautious, while being completely honest." She said.

How was that even possible? I didn't know how to be honest and conceal information at the same time.

"I'll be right outside the door. Change swiftly. We're meeting down in the living room."

She closed the door and I jumped out of bed, rushing around my room throwing on clothes and running a comb through my hair. I wished for a moment to freshen up, but Rosalie seemed much too impatient for that. After a minute the door cracked open, "You ready?"

"Can't I at least go to the lavatory?" I asked.

I only got an impatient sigh and a firmly closed door in response. I figured I didn't have time for the full morning routine so I just used the loo and brushed my teeth. The rest would have to come later.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready" I said as I saw the door crack open again. She took me by the arm and guided me down to the living room. I could feel her fingers dig into my bicep. She set me down firmly in the armchair, taking her own seat on the arm of the chair beside me.

Tanya was facing me from across the room. Kate was by her side. Carmen and Eleazar were seated on the sofa at the side. Irina was no where to be seen. "Cedric, please tell us why exactly you came here." Tanya said firmly without any warmth, though not with any malice either.

"In the last wizard war, Voldemort reached out to all the magical creatures for supporters. Many joined his side out of fear. Some out of a search for power. Several more out of ignorance and lies" I started, "When Edward alerted us to Voldemort's return, we knew it was critical to reach out ourselves this time. To do, exactly what I said, to build relations and make connections."

Tanya's face hardened. Kate stared at the floor.

"What Irina accused me of is not entirely false. We are looking for other mythical creatures to choose our side, or perhaps, to at least not choose his."

"And what would that entail?" Kate asked, her tone not giving anything away. I could no longer tell if she was my friend.

"Not doing Voldemort's bidding." I replied. "Listen, I can't pretend to know where this will end up. If Voldemort gains enough supporters he will attack. If we can stop him early on, then great. If not, you need to know his thirst for power doesn't end in England or with the wizard world. He attacked muggles before. He will not stop." I said with conviction. It was only the truth. Whether they wanted to be a part of this or not, they might be eventually. At the very least they needed to be prepared.

"So you're not asking us to come with you and fight this Voldemort?" Eleazar asked coolly.

"No." I said, pausing, then taking a deep breath I continued, "I'm not asking you to do that, but I can't honestly say we wouldn't ask you sometime in the future if the need arose."

He nodded, "I appreciate your honesty, Cedric. If you'd told me absolutely no, I wouldn't have believed you." His voice was careful, controlled.

"So, I noticed Irina isn't here. Is there anything I can do about-"

"No," Tanya cut me off, "Irina was suspicious of your visit from the beginning. There isn't much you can do about that."

I nodded gravely.

"Cedric, I can't pretend this information isn't shocking to us. We heard about the last wizard war, but it never touched us and we can't be sure this one will either. You've given us a lot to think about and discuss. I would ask that you give us some time, now." Tanya said curtly, "Perhaps you and Rosalie can enjoy the hot pools or go for a hike."

Rosalie rose, gripping my arm and pulled me out of the room and back up to my room. "Get your suit on." She hissed. I rushed through the motions and returned to the door as she opened it again. She was already changed. Then she quickly led me out of the house toward the pools. When we were safely there, she finally released her grip.

I rubbed my throbbing arm. "Seriously, Rosalie – what's with the death grip?"

"I'm trying to keep you alive." She hissed back.

"Tell me, what did I do wrong? You nodded for me to proceed." I heard my voice rising.

"You're such a baby, so ready to place blame. Don't you realize that it doesn't matter whose fault it is, it is what it is…"

"And what is it?" I snapped back.

"I told you Irina wasn't happy with my family. She is already upset with our siding with the wolves over her… now Kate and I are siding with you over Tanya… then you are asking them to join with the wizards over Voldemort who has already sided with the Romanians… Can't you see where this will lead?"

I thought about it for a minute… Then the bigger picture dawned on me… Their world would be split apart just as ours was being… "Okay, I can see, but there's not much I can do about that."

"No – but you need to be aware of these things, you have to make sure you understand the big picture and other people's points of view before you open your mouth." She huffed.

"So what would you have me do differently?" I challenged.

She paused for a moment, "Cedric I'm not the ambassador to the vampire world. You are. You were chosen for this because Dumbledore believes you have the skills… and you do, but you need to think about every aspect of a situation before you try to win people to your side…" she disappeared under the water for a few minutes. When she surfaced she continued, "Honestly, I don't know how that could have gone better… but perhaps, if you'd thought about it more, you might have come up with a better way."

"I don't know if I could have." I said, looking down. Maybe Dumbledore had made a mistake. Maybe I wasn't the person for the job.

"You have a way of drawing people to you, Cedric… without even trying, you've made friends, close friends, with a family of vampires who have only seen men as play things… They've confided in you, taught you – all in 2 weeks… You even had Irina letting her guard down until things with Tanya flared up… I can't imagine what you are capable of when you actually try." She got out and dove into the lake, not surfacing for what seemed like half an hour. I swam around the warm pool for a while, diving down to the bottom, doing hand stands in the shallower area, basically anything to keep myself from stressing out over the conversation that was going on in the house. I had moved to the hot pool by the time Rosalie surfaced and gracefully pulled herself from the water. She padded over and sunk into the hot pool next to mine.

"Ah" she said as she sunk in up to her neck. She just lay there for another ten minutes, while I continued to ignore the nagging thoughts in my head. Then she suddenly perked up, her eyes wide. "We can go back now - you can eat… they'll meet with us after lunch." She said

Good thing too. I was starving. I hadn't had breakfast. We rushed back, quickly changed and I went to the kitchen to warm up one of the dinners I'd made and frozen previously. It was a chicken enchilada casserole and had been delicious when I made it, but today I chewed and swallowed mechanically, not really tasting anything that went down my throat.

When I was done and washed up, Rosalie walked with me to the living room. I appreciated her not gripping my arm this time. There were already bruises from this morning's handling.

When I walked into the room, I saw the same faces as I had this morning. Irina was still missing. I sat in the same seat. This time, Rosalie sat near me in another chair.

"Cedric," Tanya began, "I won't pretend that this causes us some challenges. We are no friends of the Romanians, nor do we wish to make enemies with them. We try our best to live our lives under the radar so we can be free to live as we wish."

"I appreciate that, Tanya-" I started, but she held up her hand to stop me.

"You have become a friend to us in the short time you've been here. Well, except for Irina. We don't easily make friends, nor do we easily ignore the wishes of one member of our coven. Irina, Kate and I have been sisters for 1000 years. You've been our friend for 2 weeks. I'm sure you can see where our loyalties would naturally lie."

I nodded, swallowing back the bile that that slipped up my throat. I'd failed.

"However, we don't wish to end our friendship with you if it's not necessary. Irina has agreed that she needs some time to think things over. She has left on a trip to be by herself for awhile. You are free to stay here as long as you wish and we can continue to get to know each other better."

"Thank you Tanya." I said, profound relief flooding through me.

"Well, it's not often we meet a wizard." She smiled back, "especially one who has made such an impression on all of us."

I glanced at Rosalie out of the side of my eye. Her stiff posture had relaxed considerably and a smile played at her lips.

"Maybe we can do something fun this evening. I understand you are beginning to understand the game of pool?" Tanya asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then. Perhaps we can put some of this tension behind us in a bit of friendly competition."

The mood suddenly lifted in the room and we were all smiling a bit easier. The rest of the evening continued this shift in mood, as we bantered in friendship on who would win each game, making friendly bets on the outcome of each match. Watching the vampires play each other was amazing. They moved at lightening speed, balls flying into pockets like a blur. At some point Kate handed me a plate of food as we continued to play, laugh and enjoy our camaraderie.

I was completely exhausted and totally relaxed when I finally fell into bed late in the night.


	28. Chapter 28

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 28: Bloody Hell

I was in the kitchen when the call came. Of course I didn't know anything about it until later. All I knew was that Rosalie ran in and snapped at me. "Shove that down your throat. We've got to go." Then she raced off.

I chewed as quickly as I could and ran up to my room. My first thought was Irina was on her way back to the house and, as a result, we needed to leave in a hurry. But Kate seemed as mystified as I when I walked out of the kitchen and mentioned we were leaving.

"But why? I thought we just got everything settled." She looked disappointed.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I replied.

We both raced up to my room where I found all my things already packed. Rosalie had moved through my room like a windstorm. I was surprised the fixtures were still on the wall.

"Rosalie, what is going on?" Kate asked.

She stopped, mid-stride, started at me then at Kate "I just have to go, alright! I can't explain – but I have to leave – NOW!" Kate looked puzzled but didn't question.

"Well, then, I'll run some things over to the car." She offered.

I was still completely mystified.

"Cedric, you can do that disappear, reappear thing near the car, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but what if someone sees?"

"It doesn't matter." She hissed, "We'll risk it. Just try to re-appear between the car and the tent. That should cover up your arrival. Kate and I will run."

Before I knew it, I was following the two of them down to the front of the house. All my belongings were piled up. Each took a portion of the pile and began to run.

"Go now!" Rosalie hissed as she took off.

I turned to see Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar looking after them just as puzzled as I was. "I'm sorry for being so rude, but Rosalie said we have to go, some sort of emergency." I apologized to my new friends. "I really am sorry. I've enjoyed my time here getting to know you." I said.

"Well, you're always welcome to come back, Cedric." Tanya smiled, "Only, call first."

I smiled back and gave them all warm hugs, noticing that Tanya held me a little longer and a little closer and her hands traveled a little further south then was absolutely necessary among friends. I then moved into the clearing away from the house and disapparated.

I reapparated next to the car. No one was around. Good. So where was Rosalie? She was no where in sight, but the tent was up and several items were about the campsite. I started packing them up but realized I didn't have the key, so I piled them beside the car.

"Going home?" some passer by asked.

"Um, ya" I replied, "Time to get back home."

They nodded and walked off. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. It was twenty minutes before Rosalie and Kate showed up.

"Get this stuff in the car." She barked, unlocking the car and starting it up. "Crap, we need gas." She huffed.

I looked questioningly at Kate. She just shrugged her shoulders. "It was really great to get to know you, Kate." I said, "I really mean that. You've been a good friend."

"As have you. Thanks for putting up with the drama." She smiled.

I gave her a hug. "Good bye. I hope to see you again soon."

"Get in the car, Cedric." Rosalie growled from the driver's seat. I shook my head and got in, waving back at Kate before we tore out the parking lot.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No" she snapped. And that was the last word she spoke directly to me the entire way home. She peeled out of the parking lot weaving around various campers who were walking from their campsites, now diving out of the way of the possessed blond crazy driver who amazingly enough, didn't hit a single thing on her way out of the park. As soon as we were on the highway she hit the gas and the car lurched forward.

An hour down the road her phone rang. She picked it up. "Emmett… okay… we're on our way…. What time?" Then she snapped the phone shut, looking at her wrist watched. She growled and pressed her foot all the way to the floor.

The car whined as the land whipped past us much faster then it ever had when I'd ridden with them before. I glanced over at the dash. The needle of the speedometer was all the way past the numbers so I had no idea how fast we were driving but it was clearly more then three times the posted speed limit of 55 miles per hour. "adequate." She huffed as she stared at the dash board. "should have installed…" as if she had only murmured a portion of the thoughts running through her head.

She didn't stop, except to gas up the car and even then she pulled up to a self serve, handed the attendant a wad of bills that were clearly in excess of the cost of gas and peeled out as soon as gas cap was in place. When I absolutely begged that I had to use the loo, she simply handed me a bottle. I decided I could wait. Fortunately I had a few cold cuts and bread in the cooler to bring home and a couple of prepared meals, so I had food. I didn't dare ask her to stop for a meal. She was like a woman possessed.

We breezed through the borders as easily as the first trip, but instead of turning toward Port Angeles, we, instead headed for Seattle. She drove right up to the valet parking at the Seattle Airport.

"Here" she threw several large bills at the attendant. "Keep it here." Then she marched into the airport.

What was going on? Who could be at the airport? Did Emmett go somewhere and was just returning? But if that was the case, why wouldn't she tell me? She was barely keeping a human like pace as she stormed through the airport, pausing only for a second to glace at the TV screen. I barely caught glimpses of her as she moved faster then I could keep up… Finally I saw her stopped near the rest of the family, everyone except Edward and Bella… Were they coming home? If so, why the rush? I 'm sure they'd understand if we weren't there to greet them.

Then I saw them making their way through the crowds. Edward's head generally about the crowd as he carried their luggage, Bella walking just ahead of him. Both of their faces were drawn, tense. As they walked through the last barrier, Edwards' face which was momentarily relieved at the sight of his family suddenly blanched as he watched Bella run into the arms of Rosalie. Bloody hell, what was going on?

Part 2 – Rosalie's Point of View

Mmmm. I sighed as I clicked the phone. That man was good even long distance. "beep, beep" the low battery light was on. I flicked out the battery pack, setting it in the charger and clicking the replacement into place. Even with the new long lasting batteries Emmett found out of Asia, we still only had 8 hours of, ah "talk" time…

Damn, I missed him. Not that the all night session on the phone wasn't satisfying, but it just wasn't the same. I ached for him… I wanted to feel his muscular arms and his rock hard body. Heck, even Cedric was looking good these days – Hell, I needed to get home!

I'd better be scoring some major points from somewhere for all this. I never thought I'd signed up for babysitting a 17 year old hormonal kid… Man, he was an idiot sometimes – letting Tanya flirt with him, his heart beating faster, the blood rushing through his veins with every touch. I half wondered if he was falling for her… and then hanging out with Kate – at least he was clear with her, and all the whining about loving Hermione. I snorted. What did a human man know about love? He was an idiot! What did he know about anything? Still he'd actually made some progress. I had to admit, I was as surprised as anyone. Of course, Tanya was fascinated. I knew that from the day they met at the wedding. I smiled recalling our little "conversation". I'd wanted to have a run at her for awhile… But she was different now. Could she actually fall in love with the kid?. Even Irina was giving her over-reaction a second thought – Irina! She'd always been the most hot headed of the three. She never backed down, never gave an inch… The kid must know some kind of powerful magic.

I was kind of relieved he finally got to the point of our exile here. Our original deal was one week, maybe two. It was already two weeks yesterday and here I was, still stuck in Denali. Ugg, I always hated it up here – in the middle of no where, no people to admire me, no malls for shopping, barely adequate internet service – and the highways were crap. At least I didn't have to suffer with holding back my finely tuned BMW from letting it run full out. I loved the long straight freeways of the south, letting the purr of the motor roar to 200 miles per hour, the wind through my perfect hair, Emmett laughing beside me, looking at me in absolute adoration. Damn, I missed him.

My lips curved into a smile as I felt the silver phone vibrate in my pocket. Emmett… I sighed as I pulled it out, glancing once at the caller id as I lifted it to my ear. Edward? Why would Edward call me?

"Hello?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Rosalie." The hushed voice surprised me. Why was Bella calling me? "It's Bella." Hello! Clearly. I was just about to hang up when she whispered. "Please. You have to help me."

Who do people think I am, effin Saint Mary? Please! I do one good deed and now Bella's coming to me? "What is it?" I hissed back. Man, I do need to get home…

"Rosalie, I'm pregnant. We don't know how or why… well, I guess we sort of do... but Edward wants to kill the baby."

I heard the hushed sob through the phone, but my mind was racing. Bella was pregnant? How? Did she cheat on Edward? It was hard to believe… but Edward had kept her waiting for so long… It was the mutt, had to be. Gross! "Whose is it?" my voice was harsh.

"Edward's of course, Rosalie, what did you think? Listen, I don't have much time. Edward will be back. We're leaving right away and as soon as we get home Carlisle is going to take it and I want him, Rosalie, I want my baby." Her voice cracked and I could hear her sobbing on the other end of the line.

Something softened in me as I saw it in my mind… a baby… with Edwards bronze hair, soft curls, Bella's brown eyes… a baby… something ached in my heart "I'm coming… how long until you arrive?" My voice was only moderately less harsh.

She sniffed a few time then sobbed out, "S-s-sixteen hours."

"Okay, Bella… see you at the airport. Don't say anything to Edward, you hear me." I ordered. That was critical. If Edward had any warning… I shook my head. He couldn't get any warning.

"Of course." She sounded a little more settled. "Thank you Rosalie."

"Bye." I clicked the phone shut.

I didn't have time to think, we needed to go. Now… 2400 km in sixteen hours… I should have brought my BMW – that car of his would barely make it. Good thing I made a few modifcations. I was already in the kitchen seeing the idiot casually filling his face. "Shove that down your throat. We've got to go." I snarled and ran up to his room.

I should just leave with out him and with out his stuff – but Edward would kill me if I left him here alone with Tanya… I ran through the room in less then twenty seconds throwing his stuff in his suit case and trunk. Then I started on the bathroom. Ug, human stuff, I thought as I gingerly picked up the toothbrush at the far end of the handle as far away from the part that went in his mouth and shoved it into his bag, along with the rest of his crap. I really should have just left it… but he probably would insist on packing himself… I rolled my eyes at the idea. He was so slow.

Finally the idiot made it up stairs. Was he trying to move even slower then usual? Kate was with him. At least he brought help.

"Rosalie, what is going on?" Kate asked.

What is with the stupid questions? Clearly I'm leaving! I glared at them "I just have to go, alright! I can't explain – but I have to leave – NOW!" Thank goodness Kate had the sense not to push it. I always liked her the best of the sisters.

"Well, then, I'll run some things over to the car." She offered. I was relieved. I had no idea whether or not Cedric could even get to the car in time and, if not, I'd have to carry him over the mountain… I shuddered at the thought.

"Cedric, you can do that disappear, reappear thing near the car, right?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Yes, but what if someone sees?"

Idiot! "It doesn't matter." I hissed, "We'll risk it. Just try to re-appear between the car and the tent. That should cover up your arrival. Kate and I will run."

I took the rest of his crap down to the pile at the door. I left my stuff, I could buy more… Kate was right behind me with a cooler of food from the kitchen. Oh, let's not forget the human food. I rolled my eyes. She piled on a few more things, I grabbed the rest and took off. At least this way, if I ran full out, I should be able to make it in half an hour.

The idiot was just standing there, his mouth gaping open "Go now!" I hissed at him as I ran off the porch. I glanced back once before I disappeared into the forest. He was still standing there! I huffed and rolled my eyes again. If he wasn't at the car when I got there, I was leaving without him.

I pushed myself harder then I ever had. I never really tried running fast before. I always wondered if I could be as fast as Edward if I really tried, but I didn't need that kind of embarrassment if I failed… besides I'd never had much of a reason before. But I was running out of time. Kate wasn't keeping up, but she wouldn't be far behind. She wasn't more then 2 seconds behind my pace right now.

I was both relieved and annoyed to see the idiot standing by the car when I arrived. Why didn't he tell me he could do that thing before… At least he made himself useful and took down the tent, though a quick glance at the bag told me it was probably ruined. He clearly had no idea how to repack it into the bag. In a second the trunk was open and I'd already deposited my packages. At least we didn't have the boxes of food he'd brought up with him… I glanced back. He was just standing there staring at me. "Get this stuff in the car." I barked. Did I have to tell him everything? Idiot!

I unlocked the car and starting it up, checking the gages. We were on quarter of a tank. "Crap, we need gas." That'll add five minutes to our already tight schedule.

"It was really great to get to know you, Kate." The idiot said. Sure choose now to play diplomat "I really mean that. You've been a good friend." I rolled my eyes. Come on!

"As have you. Thanks for putting up with the drama." She smiled.

He gave her a hug – a hug – COME ON! "Good bye. I hope to see you again soon."

"Get in the car, Cedric." I growled, before I come out there and throw you in piece by piece. Finally the idiot got in the car. I stepped on the gas, spraying gravel as I peeled out of our parking spot.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, daring to sound annoyed.

I snarled back "No" I couldn't tell him. Knowing him, he'd call Edward and tell him straight out. And, even if he didn't, he'd be thinking it the entire time. Edward would know as soon as he got off the plane. No, nobody could know. It would ruin everything.

I pulled over at the first gas station on the side of the road. Self serve. I swore. There was a guy standing there, like a moron. I threw $100 at him and told him to fill it. I probably didn't need the $100. He'd have filled it for free. I peeled out, not caring if I hit him on the way or not. At least there were full serve stations in BC.

We were an hour down the road when Emmett called. "Hey babe."

"Emmett"

"There's something wrong with Bella. Carlisle's really worried."

"okay" man it was hard not telling him… but he was worse then the kid.

"They're not sure she's going to survive." I could hear the fear and pain in his voice. He always had a soft spot, "They are flying back tonight."

I sighed, "We're on our way."

"Thanks babe. I really miss you… I need you."

Ya, I know, me too… "What time?"

"They're flying into Seattle at midnight."

I looked down at the clock. CRAP! I had less then 14 hours.

"See you tonight babe!"

I clicked the phone and floored the accelerator. The car whined as I begged every last ounce of speed out of it. Stupid piece of crap. It was barely even adequate. What was I thinking? I should have installed an entirely new engine. The idiot wouldn't have known if I'd rebuilt it as a BMW with the Camry body. Damn! I was going to burn out the engine. Let's just hope it made it to Seattle first.

"Um…" the idiot said beside me. I knew what was coming. I'd seen him squirming in his seat. We didn't have time for his stupid human needs right now. "Can we pull over so I can use the loo?"

I growled but ignored him. Maybe he'd get the hint.

"Maybe at the next stop for gas?"

If he gets out of the car, I'm taking off and leaving him. He can apparate or whatever himself back home.

"Come on, Rosalie. I really need to go. Do you want me to use the seat?"

I looked around and spied the extra large water bottle he'd emptied down his throat before we left Alaska. Well, if he drained it, he could fill it back up. I handed it to him. He just gaped at me for a minute before crossing his legs and turning toward the window.

The borders were as easy as they'd been before. It was simply a matter of picking the desperate guy who was flirting with the drivers before me… Finally, we were back in Washington. The kid knew better by now not to ask when I didn't turn toward Port Angeles. I needed to focus, get my mind on something else. I'd never been successful in keeping something from Edward before, but I knew it had to do with thinking about something else… what else? All I could think of was Bella and the baby… I sighed as I slammed the car into park and threw several hundred at the valet. "Here" he looked up in shock, but I didn't care, "Keep it here." I ordered – part of my mind noting the change in beat of the pistons. It was definitely going to die. I didn't care if the kid followed me or not. Checking my watch I could see I'd run out of time.

I glanced at the arrivals. They were just coming through the gate. I only needed to get there before they passed out of the security area. I pushed it, I knew. I was going faster then humanly possible, but I needed to get there – NOW. And I needed to think of something else. I was already in Edward's range. Finally I settled on the second most important thing to me at this moment – a night with Emmett. I grinned slyly. That would keep the mind reader out of my head.

And so I imagined every possible way I would greet Emmett when we got home as I waited for Bella and Edward to clear the secure area. I had barely arrived in time. Bella stepped through ahead of Edward and ran for me. Come here, Bella. I'll help you protect that sweet baby… It came unbidden to my mind along with the flood of emotion. I could already sense the growth within her. The change in her body, the pallor of her skin. Auntie Rosie is here. I pulled her to me and looked defiantly back into the shocked face of Edward.


	29. Chapter 29

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 29: Unraveled

Expressions of shock and anger registered across the faces of the Cullen family. Rosalie stiffened up and glared back at them looking more like a vampire then I'd ever seen her. She folded her arms around Bella protectively. Edward's expression continued to shift from incredulous to angry and finally to complete despair. It was as if I could see his heart breaking. Suddenly he fell to the floor. Carlisle ran to his side and helped him up.

As much as I wanted to go to him and help, I knew I was at the end of my control over my faculties. I ran to the washroom without a word. I couldn't even stop the moan as I relieved myself. The muggle next to me looked at me curiously. I wished I had some cleaver come back to cover my odd behavior, but nothing came to my head other then the pleasure of having an empty bladder. I washed up and returned to the Cullens.

Rosalie, Bella and Emmett had left, likely in my car. Edward was sitting in quiet conversation with Carlisle, Esme standing by his side, absently running her fingers through his hair. Alice was looking miserable off to the side in Jasper's embrace. I couldn't feel the affect of Jasper's power and realized he must not be using it. I wondered why.

Edward lifted his face to me as I approached. He suddenly looked very old… Not that his face was weathered or his hair grey, but that a shadow had fallen on his face and the dark circles under his eyes took on a darker appearance. The worry frown seemed to have taken up permanent residence on his forehead.

"What do you know of this?" He asked. There was no accusation or anger, simply a weary hopelessness that had taken over his entire appearance.

"Edward, I am just as bewildered as you. More so, I'm sure. I still don't know what is going on."

He sighed, "Why don't you tell me what you do know."

I recalled Rosalie's manic state as she insisted upon our leaving, our mad-rushed drive back without stopping, how she said next to nothing the entire way, ending with our appearance here. I wondered where to start, but before I said anything, he nodded sadly.

"Bella's pregnant." He said gravely. His head fell into his hands, "I should have never…" his voice broke into a sob. I've never heard Edward cry before, but tearless sobs shook his body.

"Perhaps we should get home." Carlisle said softly. "Cedric, Rosalie took Bella and left with Emmett in my Mercedes. Your car is likely where you left it. You can follow us."

"I'll go with Cedric." Edward suddenly said with a ferocity that surprised not only me.

Carlisle paused for a moment, looking at Edward intently, then nodded, reached for Esme and began heading for the exit. Jasper guided Alice after them. She still looked miserable. Edward just got up and walked lifelessly. I fell in step beside him as we walked to the valet parking.

I got in the drivers side. Edward didn't argue. He just climbed in the front seat beside me. The car was still running, barely. It didn't sound good. I grimly wondered if the 15 plus hours of manic driving had anything to do with that. I hoped we'd make it home.

"Start at the beginning." Edward murmured.

I looked back at him surprised, then quickly back at the road as I felt the car swerve. How did they do that?

"Think back to this morning. Go through it moment by moment. Try to think of every last detail." He said.

I understood now why he wanted to come with me. He was searching for a reason for the madness that had taken over both our lives in less then twenty-four hours. I had so many questions. Bella was pregnant? How was that even possible? And wasn't it too early to know anyway? They were only gone just over two weeks. Didn't it take a month or more?

He sighed heavily. "We don't know why or how… I didn't think it was possible. But Carlisle and Bella are very certain she is pregnant with my… with that thing I put in there." He didn't look up once. "There are legends… myths… horror stories about creatures like me… creatures who impregnate innocent women."

"What happens-"

"They die" He spat out, "The demon spawn will claw its way out, killing her from the inside out…" he hissed. "now, please, Cedric, please – go back to this morning… what happened?"

He seemed so desperate to understand. I tried very hard to focus on what had transpired over the past day and push the flood of questions about everything that had happened out of my mind. It was hard. The questions seemed so much louder than the memories.

The car began clunking loudly when we reached Forks. By the time we pulled up the Cullen's driveway it didn't sound good at all. As I put it in park, it sort of coughed and the engine died. I turned the key in the ignition a few times. Nothing happened.

"Rosalie burned out the engine." Edward said tonelessly, "In her rush to end Bella's life, she killed your car as well."

He got out of the car and walked toward the house. There was something disturbing about watching him like this. He was too still, as if he had no life left in him. He didn't even move like a vampire.

"Where's my wife." He asked as he walked in the house.

"She's with Rosalie." Emmett replied.

"Where are they, Emmett" Edward hissed.

He handed Edward a silver phone. "Where are you, Rosalie?"

There was a moment of silence as he listened to her response. His face blanched.

"Her b… what? Rosalie. That is no baby she's carrying. It's monster. A creature from hell. It will only kill her." He begged, "Please, Rosalie. I need to talk to her."

Edward growled. I guessed the response was in the negative. Carlisle held out his hand for the phone.

"Rosalie." Carlisle said calmly, eyeing Edward, "We won't do anything, but in fairness to both Edward and Bella, I think we need to have some open dialogue."

Edward anxiously looked over at Carlisle motioning for the phone, but he shook his head.

"Rosalie, I would never do anything against my patient's wishes. You know that. But I need to speak with her." His low tone was stead and serious.

Edward's face fell at Carlisle's words. But Carlisle finally sighed in relief and clicked the phone shut. "She's on her way."

A few moments later, Rosalie walked in from the back, carrying Bella in her arms. "Bella." Edward choked as he reached for her. Rosalie's arms were suddenly around Bella like a cage as she growled ferociously.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned, "Edward won't do anything to hurt her or the embryo."

"I don't know that." She hissed back. "He's faster then any of us. He could take her and get away faster then we could follow."

Edward was looked at Bella, pain in his eyes. She looked back at him, just as sad. "I won't hurt you." He was begging. "Please Bella."

She sighed, "Rosalie, let me down so we can talk."

"I'm not leaving." Rosalie warned as she set Bella down on the sofa and set herself beside her.

Edward crumbled to his knees in front of the sofa, burying his head in her lap. "Bella" he said as his arms reached toward her.

"Watch it." Rosalie hissed.

"I can hold my own wife." He hissed back.

Bella wound her fingers through his hair. "It's going to be alright." She said softly. "I know you think this is the end, but it's not… It's the beginning…"

He shook his head in her lap, but said nothing.

"Bella." Carlisle said seriously, "You need to make a fully informed decision."

"I've made my decision." She said stubbornly.

Tension drew across Edward's shoulders. "Please." He begged.

She sighed, "I'll listen… but I'm not changing my mind."

"We don't know what we're dealing with here." Carlisle said, "Bella, you don't know what is in there. If you want the… baby… to be healthy, I need to do some tests to see what I can find out about it. For instance, why you are so far along in your pregnancy. If we don't know that, I can't help you."

She paused for a minute. "What kind of tests?'

"I'd like to take some blood work, try an ultrasound, put you on a monitor, do a full examination…"

"Can Rosalie come with me?" she asked. Edward sat up again, staring into her face.

"Of course." Carlisle replied, "Both Edward and Rosalie can be present during the tests. I have some equipment upstairs I'd like to try first. If need be, I might bring some things from the hospital."

She nodded and started to get up. Instantly both Rosalie and Edward were at either side. She sighed. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"Well, let's first determine you are pregnant." Carlisle said, "I'll need a urine sample."

She smiled slightly, "I guess I can do that on my own." She took the cup from Carlisle's hands and walked to the bathroom. Edward just watched her go, pain stretched across his face.

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Rosalie hissed, "Don't try to fool me, Edward."

His head whipped back around to her, "Me fool you? I think we all know who's been played for the fool here." A growl ripped from his chest.

"Edward, Rosalie… you both need to be calm – for Bella. If the pregnancy is progressing as fast as it would seem, her body is already under a lot of stress."

Edward took a deep breath and stared at the floor. When he looked up, the carefully placed, placid expression was fixed upon his face, only this time it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were still pure agony.

Bella returned, blushing a little, handing the cup to Carlisle apologetically. He just smiled kindly and said, "it's enough. Now, can we do a proper examination?"

She nodded. Rosalie snapped to her side. Edward follow behind as the group ascended the stairs, presumably to Carlisle's study. I watched them go, feeling for Edward. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. I glanced around the room, noticing Alice wasn't doing much better.

"Can you see what will happen?" I asked.

She looked up at me miserably, "No." she sighed, "I can't see anything. I've been trying and trying for the last few days. She just got fuzzy and then Edward went into shock. I wasn't sure what was wrong. But since then, Bella's gotten harder and harder to see."

I didn't understand. What would cause that reaction? "Is it because she hasn't really decided to keep the, ah, baby… thing?" I asked awkwardly.

"No" she sounded tense. "If that were the case, she might have several possible futures, or just an uncertain future where I could see her, but nothing that is going on around her… no she's fuzzy… almost like she's disappearing like when she goes to see the wolves."

She sighed again and lifted herself from the couch. I'm going upstairs." Jasper followed her and I was alone with Emmett and Esme. They were both just sitting very, very still. I supposed they could hear what was going on upstairs. A few times Esme sighed, but other then that said nothing.

I suddenly felt exhausted. It was well into the middle of the night. "I'm going to take my bags back to the cabin." I said to no one in particular. For once, none of them jumped up to help. I quietly let myself out. Once outside I risked a levitation spell to remove my things from the trunk of the car and carry them back to the cabin, being careful to take a wide berth around the house. When I got in, I let my things settle in the living room and just went to my room, lay down on the bed fully dressed and went to sleep.

The sun streamed in as I roused from my stupor. What had happened? Was it the day after the wedding? I shook my head a little to remove the grogginess from me. Then it all came flooding back. The little more then two weeks in Denali, Tanya, Rosalie and the crazy trip back, Bella being pregnant…" I rubbed my head as I lifted myself from the bed. I felt terrible, like I'd drunk a tankard of ale last night, only I was exceedingly thirsty, ravenously hungry, exhausted and needing a washroom all at once. That and I had a splitting headache. Well, one of those I could resolve easily enough. I headed for the washroom.

As I made my way to the kitchen to deal with my hunger and thirst I saw my owl. It was perched on the back of one of the chairs, hooting at me in greeting. I was momentarily surprised. I hadn't opened the window Sirius and I normally left open for the owl to come and go. The entire cabin had been closed up during the time I was away. Then I noticed the front door. I hadn't even thought to close it when I came back last night. I shook my head, closed the door and went to the owl.

"Welcome back, owl." I said. Sirius and I had never gotten to name the bird; we'd had to leave so soon after its purchase. Now it just responded to owl. I was surprised to see a letter attached to its leg. Anxiety flooded to my mind as I reached for the envelope, recognizing the penmanship of the inscription "Cedric". I knew it was from Hermione before I even opened it.

_**Dear Cedric,**_

_**Thank you for your letter. I hope you don't mind. I kept your owl for a few days so I could send you a reply.**_

_**I am also sorry for how things ended at the wedding. We needed to return as soon as possible, so I couldn't come find you before we left.**_

_**We continue to get things sorted out at the house. It seems much is happening, but of course, we're not privy to most of it.**_

_**I miss you too. You have become a very dear friend to me. I hope your time up north was useful.**_

_**Your very good friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**PS Just received owl this morning – I made Prefect. And Ron too, if you can imagine. I thought Harry for sure, but he wasn't chosen. Anyway, just thought I'd add that before sending this off.**_

I stared at the letter. The body of the main letter sounded oddly stand off-ish and vague. The writing was very neat and legible. I supposed the parts about the order and headquarters needed to be vague to ensure security was maintained. I could almost hear Moody say, "constant vigilance." Of course that hadn't been the real Moody who'd said that. The post script, in contrast, was written much more hastily and sounded so much more like Hermione. I could hear the excitement in her voice as I read it and the way she would exclaim her surprise, not realizing she'd just been rude. I smiled as I ran a hand over the parchment, knowing that her hand had been there too.

A prefect… It didn't surprise me. I could imagine her walking down the train in her self-possessed way, the badge fastened to her robes as she spouted off the rules incessantly. It had annoyed me before, how she just knew everything. Now I found it endearing. I imagined she'd be a royal pain for her house mates. I smiled anew at the thought.

Where was she now? I looked at the clock. Oh my! It was six o'clock in the evening. I'd slept the entire day away… what day was it anyway. It took me a moment to figure out. It was August 31st. In a few short hours, she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. I wished I could be there to see her off.

It was then that I realized the source of my splitting headache. The tone was sounding in my head. Dumbledore had written in the notebook.

I grabbed the notebook and flipped the cover to open to the first empty page. There was a series of entries.

_**Cedric, I understand you have returned. I would very much like to hear about your visit.**_

_**Cedric, please advise when you are available**_

_**Hope all is well. Should be in contact shortly.**_

The last entry was just beginning to form as I pulled my pen to write back

_**I'm coming**_

In a moment I heard the familiar sound in the loft and Dumbledore's urgent voice. "Cedric?"

"Down here." I replied hastily, "I just got your messages. I've been asleep."

"And a very sound sleeper you must be." He chuckled, relief sounding in his voice. "I'll admit, I wondered when you didn't respond."

He had made his way down to the living room. "I can't stay long, but I wanted to get an update from you on your trip to Denali." I nodded, "Do you have any tea?"

"Um" I wasn't sure. "I think so. I actually haven't had a chance to get to the kitchen yet." I got up and began rummaging around. I found the kettle still on the stove, the tea pot in the cupboard along with the tea. In a few moments I had a pot of water on its way and began working on something to eat. There wasn't much to work with as I'd been away. However Esme must have found time to put some fresh produce and milk in the ice box. I settled on cucumber sandwiches. I could make something more substantial later.

"Very good." Dumbledore appraised as he ate his share of the sandwiches and drank his tea. "A very nice tea."

"Thank you" I replied, "I could make something more substantial but, to be honest, I haven't eaten since sometime yesterday and I am famished."

"So you've learned to cook." He smiled.

"Kate taught me." I admitted, "She is surprisingly good for someone who doesn't eat."

He smiled, "I thought that might be the case. Not a bad way to begin a friendship. So tell me, how did your visit to Denali go."

"Well." I paused. Where to begin… "I'm not sure. Tanya, who seems to be the leader… well, she is very supportive in a way." Dumbledore chuckled at that, "Kate and I became fast friends. Eleazar and Carman also became good friends by the end. Irina…" how to explain, "Well, Irina and I had a bit of an altercation. She left to think things over… and then I left in such a hurry."

"Yes." Dumbledore said, "I heard about that."

How? How had Dumbledore heard of our departure?

"What happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. I think Rosalie got a call from Bella and raced back here to meet up with her and Edward… to protect Bella from Edward…"

He raised a curious eyebrow, "To protect Bella from Edward? But why would she need to do that?"

"Bella thinks she's pregnant." I said flatly.

Dumbledore did little to hide the shock in his face. I shocked me to see him so taken aback. He'd always seemed so omniscient to me. "Let's see." He said, rising quickly.

We made our way over to the main house. There had been a perceptible shift in mood from yesterday. Bella was sitting in a chair in the living room, her feet up on an ottoman. Edward was just handing her a plate of eggs and toast as we walked in the door. Rosalie stood behind her chair like a guard.

Edward's carefully placid expression was in much better shape today. He was somehow able to keep his eyes from displaying the agony that had been drowning them yesterday. I wondered if it was from practice or if something had changed.

"Dumbledore." Bella said excitedly before she turned to the plate of eggs. She attacked them hastily.

For his part, Dumbledore walked over to Edward, placing one hand on his shoulder, shaking his hand with the other. "So good to see you, Edward." He said.

"Good to see you, too" Edward replied, though there was no joy in his voice.

"Dumbledore, I'm so glad you're here." Carlisle exclaimed coming down the steps.

Bella had just finished her meal and looked up sheepishly, "so sorry, Dumbledore. I didn't greet you properly." She moved as if to get up, but Dumbledore quickly halted her.

"Stay there, Bella." he smiled at her kindly, walking over to the chair. He took both her hands in his. "How very lovely to see Mrs. Cullen again."

She blushed. I realized then just how pale she'd looked. I had thought it was from the trip yesterday but I realized now that it was from whatever was growing inside her. I caught Edward wince out of the corner of my eye.

I looked back at Bella who was now smiling broadly at her visitor. Even with the smile she seemed tired and her quick blush was already fading from her cheeks. I glanced down, away from her face. That was when I noticed she already had a small rounded bubble protruding from her waist. It would have been easily hidden with a sweatshirt or loose fitting garment, but it was an obvious bump as if she had a small mixing bowl hidden under her shirt. I hadn't noticed anything yesterday.

As I looked up, I noticed Dumbledore's cautious expression. He must also have noticed her condition. I glanced back at Edward. The despair of yesterday was creeping back into his eyes. It wasn't doing him any good to have me here; thinking all the things that only caused him more worry. I was about to suggest to Dumbledore that we return to the cabin when Edward interrupted.

"No." Edward said, "Stay."

"Perhaps I could have a word with Carlisle." Dumbledore suggested. "Cedric, why don't you join us?"

"I'd appreciate that." Carlisle said, leading us up to his study.

"She is clearly pregnant." Dumbledore said, once we were alone. I knew that every vampire in the house could hear us, so why we were being so secretive was beyond me.

"Yes." Carlisle said, "the tests confirm it, though I haven't been able to get a look at it, or test it the amniotic fluid. It would seem the wall of the sac is impenetrable. I'm going to bring home some more complex equipment from the hospital later tonight, though I'm not very hopeful."

Dumbledore nodded. "And Edward isn't taking this well." He stated.

"No. He is afraid for her life."

Dumbledore nodded. "What is your opinion?"

Carlisle sighed, "This is so far outside my experience. I had no idea it was even possible, although now that I think about some of the myths and legends out there, I should have realized there might be some truth behind them.

"That was what I was thinking." He replied.

"Do you know anything? Would there be anything at Hogwarts." Carlisle suddenly looked anxious in a not quite so glum way.

"I don't know… likely just more myth and legend, though I can look. There is much more in those dusty volumes that I've forgotten then I care to remember."

"And Madam Pomfrey?" Carlisle asked. "She had several potions that encouraged quick healing. Maybe she has something that can help if…"

"I'll ask, though I'm sure this is also out of her experience as well." He said gravely. "Bella appears to be progressing quickly."

"Near as I can tell, she is half way through her second trimester." He replied calmly, "I expect she'll be ready to deliver by mid-month."

Dumbledore paused for a few moments. Then changing topics he said, "So it sounds like Cedric may have made some inroads up in Alaska."

Carlisle smiled, "It does appear that way. With one notable exception, the Denali vampires seem to have warmed to his presence."

"I don't suppose Rosalie would be up to a debriefing at the moment?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suspect not." Carlisle replied, "though feel free to ask her."

"I don't have much time. Perhaps during my next visit." He smiled. It was his signal that the meeting was over. He rose and we followed back down to the living room.

"Leaving so soon?" Bella frowned.

"So sorry. School starts tomorrow… well, later today England time. I must be there to introduce the new faculty and welcome the students." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "But I'll be sure to come back and see you soon."

"Would you? I would be so pleased." She smiled warmly back, a little more life appearing in her face.

He leaned over, kissing her cheek gently. "Yes, very soon. But I must be on my way now."

"What do you think?" I asked Dumbledore once we were back in the cabin.

"I think you should return with me to England for a bit. I would like to debrief you, but there is some other information you should be aware of. I think it might be best done back in England."

I brightened... Back to England… Might I see Hermione?


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 30 Reunion

"Cedric, not only is there information you need to know. We need to be able to speak freely and the Cullens can hear us in the cabin."

"Ah" I said, understanding. But who are we keeping the information from?

"Carlisle had us meet in his office to keep anything stressful away from Bella" He answered the question I'd had as soon as we entered his office. "But he's also concerned about saying anything too morose around Edward."

"So, there is a concern?" I asked. Carlisle had seemed uncertain, but not worried. Of course, Edward would sense any worry in him. I suddenly realized the strength of mind it must take him to hide anything from Edward, especially a concern like this.

"I've only heard rumors of situations like this… like I said - myths. None of them end well for the mother."

"So…" I paused, unsure whether to ask. But this was why were here – to have an open discussion, "What happens?"

"From what I remember, the infant has to fight its way out. They kill the mother in the birthing process." He said gravely.

My heart ached and tears smarted my eyes. Bella – dead? And Edward – what would he do? There had to be another way. Surely there must be some way to keep Bella alive.

"I'll do some research back at Hogwarts. Maybe there is some way to save her, though she's far enough along that terminating the pregnancy may no longer be an option."

"She seems adamant she won't allow that to happen anyway."

Dumbledore nodded, "I sensed as much. She's already bonded. She will fight for her child's life even as it takes hers."

"That will kill Edward." I stated.

"Very true." Dumbledore said speculatively. "It would be a great loss for the entire family… Which is why I need to get back to Hogwarts and see what I can discover."

I nodded. The heartache that I felt was somewhat tempered with hope. Surely Dumbledore would be able to find a solution…

"Is it a baby? I mean, the infant… it is human? Or some kind of creature." I asked, recalling Edward's opinion of what was growing inside her.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "I hope, for their sake, it is human-like… though perhaps if it isn't it would be easier for Bella to do what might be necessary to save her life. I think that is what Carlisle is trying to do. I am guessing that he thinks if he can get a look at it and be able to show that it's not human, she might be willing to let it go. But they'd have to act quickly. Another day or two it will definitely be too late."

"Why can't he see it?"

"The sac that holds the amniotic fluid is, I'm guessing, made of vampire skin."

"So what can cut through that?"

"Vampire teeth, werewolf claw, dragon… hmmm… maybe if we could get a hold of a dragon claw, they could use that for the surgery." He mused. "If she'll allow it."

"So, what should I do, Dumbledore? Return to Denali or seek out others."

He looked back at me in surprise. "The Cullens need you right now. Edward needs you. You're place is with them."

I couldn't help but smile. I had thought he brought me here to discuss a new mission, to determine where I would go next. But where I really wanted to be, was in Forks… with Edward.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "You thought I was going to send you away." He smiled, "Well, I am going to ask you to tell me how things really went in Denali. I sense there were a few issues."

"Well," I swallowed, "One of the sisters, Irina, wasn't particularly warm to the idea of my coming to visit at all. It would seem she already had a disagreement with the Cullens siding with the wolves over an issue. She thought I was there to recruit them to fight. She, ah, attacked me and I defended myself."

"She attacked full on?" Dumbledore clarified.

"Yes. I used the stunning curse. I didn't want to hurt her. Then I retreated to my room with Rosalie while the family sorted things out."

"Hmm." Dumbledore paused, concern in his face, "That was very dangerous, Cedric. Though I am pleasantly surprised you survived a full on attack by a vampire."

I had been too. It all happened so fast. "I didn't know what was happening. It was over in less then a second. In a blur she had come for me, and then she was on the floor. It was then I realized my wand was in my hand."

Dumbledore had the strangest expression on his face, as if he were appraising me, or perhaps – was it pride? I wasn't sure. "I think I need to call a meeting." He finally said. "It's early, so not every one will be able to come, but they need to hear this."

I was afraid I'd done something wrong. Perhaps I should have simply used a shield. It would have been safer. "I think, in the end, the rest of the family understood." I said quickly, "They didn't seem angry… In fact Irina left. She said she needed to think things over. The others said they didn't want to lose my friendship, though if forced, they would choose their family."

"Of course, of course, Cedric. No, I didn't think you'd made them angry. If you had, you wouldn't be here, my boy. Not even Rosalie could have protected you if they'd decided to hunt you down. So clearly, you've made an impression on them. It's not often a vampire would consider changing their mind about something…"

"Yes, but, if I'd better considered their position, really put myself in their shoes… perhaps I could have avoided the confrontation all together."

"Perhaps… but you've learned from this?"

"Yes. Rosalie and I talked about it after – how I needed to understand the larger picture before I spoke…"

He smiled, "Very sage advice… I think Rosalie was a good choice, though surprising. I'm guessing she was helpful in other ways as well?"

"Well," I was embarrassed to admit this. It wasn't my finest hour, "Tanya did express some interest while I was there… and she can be rather, uh, persuasive."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. I felt the heat flush to my cheeks remembering her touch.

"When I refused, she wasn't convinced. Fortunately Rosalie helped… and Kate."

Dumbledore's eyes flew open in surprise, "You were able to refuse her? And Kate went against her own sister?"

"Yes, well, sort of, I guess." I was looking down at my feet.

"My boy, you are a marvel." Dumbledore smiled, "There are not many men, human or vampire who can refuse a succubus when she has decided she wants you."

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes" he said gravely, "When I saw how she interacted with you at the wedding I was concerned. I spoke with Carlisle about it. I wondered if perhaps this wasn't a good choice for your first assignment. Carlisle assured me they wouldn't let you leave without one of them, though he would allow you the choice of who. He also said Edward would have a talk with her before you went. Still I was concerned something would happen…"

I was surprised. He had known all along.

"And the fact that you refused her and she not only let you live, but remained supportive of you… well that is a marvel." He mused, "I do say, you are, perhaps, a better choice for this mission then I'd ever realized."

He looked at me then like my father had so many times, full of pride and wonder. It embarrassed me to know he was so proud of me. I'd done nothing really. In fact, I had almost given in… Dumbledore's admiration was misplaced.

"Dumbledore, I didn't really refuse. I tried to, but if Rosalie hadn't been there." I flushed, "so it's not quite like that… Rosalie stepped in… and Tanya left the door open. I don't think she sees it as a refusal, per se."

Dumbledore smiled at me, "Yes, you very appropriately were sorted in Hufflepuff." Then shaking his head he said nothing more on the subject. He checked his pocket watch and sighed, "I might as well call the meeting. It'll take some time for people to arrive. Why don't you go lie down for a bit? I believe the room you used last time is unoccupied."

I left then and headed for the room. I realized it was still in the middle of the night. In about four hours the others would start stirring… getting their things together to catch the Hogwarts Express. How strange it was to not be returning. Being so close to it brought the difference into the light. Back in Forks, it hadn't seemed quite so real.

I lay down, fully dressed. I couldn't sleep even if I took Hermione's potion. Too much was on my mind. I wandered back over the memories of my time in Denali. Had I really accomplished anything there? I felt I'd done more harm then good.

And then there was the knowledge that only a few rooms away, Hermione was sleeping. A part of me wanted to find her room, to peek in on her and see her face… I shook my head. Watching her while she slept? That would just be creepy. I couldn't imagine if she woke and I was there. No, it wasn't a good idea.

But I hoped she might awaken soon. Maybe she'd have to use the washroom, or need a drink of water… Maybe she'd just be restless in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, and get up for a walk around the house…

I lay there a few minutes more, then gave up and went for a walk myself. I noted the changes… though the house itself was still dark in it's coloring and décor, there was a brightness that wasn't there before… not that the house was cheery, no, far from it, but the gloom of it long having been unused was gone, along with the dust and several of the rattles and shakes that indicated the presence of a boggart or other magical critters. I wandered up the stairs, pausing to look into rooms that were unused, like the library and the parlor. I smiled as I heard the familiar snore of Sirius as he slept. It was loud enough to hear through the door. I missed him too and was anxious for Dumbledore to wake him up for the meeting. I hoped he'd be able to come back to Forks for a visit.

When I reached the top floor and circled it once, I returned back down the stairs. My stomach growled as I reached the main floor. I checked the time. It was nine in the evening, Forks time… I hadn't had dinner… I headed down to the kitchen.

Kreacher scowled at me as I entered the cavernous room. I could see he was carrying a few items in the towel that was wrapped around his body. I suspected he was sneaking something away that Sirius wouldn't be too pleased about, but I let him go. No sense in causing more havoc. He scuttled out into the adjoining room.

I set to work finding something to eat. I didn't want to go through the trouble of making a full dinner… besides, the meeting would start in the near future and I was hungry now. I poked around, finding some bacon, ham, eggs… hmmm. I could make an omelet if there was some cheese. I checked in the cheese drawer and found a block of cheddar and some edam. I pulled it out and set it on the counter. Now, some tomato and scallion would really round it out. I checked the vegetable tray. There was a small tomato and a few green onions that would do the trick. Carrying everything over to the work counter, I started chopping. As I looked up from the onions I was surprised to see someone sitting at the table, holding a book with a very amused look on their face.

"You know how to cook?" The familiar and very welcome voice said.

A smile spread over my face as I saw her. "Hermione!" I quickly circled the work area and reached for her. She got up and accepted my embrace. My heart leaped at her touch. I felt at home. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She confessed, "Too excited for school, I suppose. I didn't want to wake Ginny so I thought I'd come down here to read and have some pumpkin juice. Then I saw you so intent on your task… when did you learn to cook?"

"Oh" I looked back at my pile of ingredients, "Up in Denali. Kate taught me… she's a surprisingly good cook for someone who doesn't eat." I let my eyes drink in her presence before me. "Do you want an omelet?"

Her eyes brightened, "That sounds good." She smiled. I reluctantly let her go and returned to the kitchen, chopping up enough ingredients for two. "Toast?" I asked.

"Sure, only one piece though." She smiled, "And pumpkin juice."

I was a bit nervous cooking for her. I'd made a few omelets over past few weeks, but I wanted this to be really good. In the end, the omelet looked good, but the toast was a bit too dark. I served her at the table, a minute later joining her with my own meal.

"This is really good, Cedric." She smiled as she took another bite.

I warmed to her complement, "Thank you." I took a bite myself. It was good. Of course I was very hungry so anything would taste good to me now. I swallowed and washed it down with pumpkin juice. "I got your letter. Congratulations on being Prefect."

"Oh." She flushed, "that… it's nothing." But I could see she was pleased.

"No, it's something." I insisted, "I'm happy for you."

She smiled. "Thanks." She took another bite of her omelet. "So, Denali… how was that?"

"I'm not sure. Dumbledore seems pleased with my visit there, but I'm not so sure. The group up in Denali, for the most part, were very welcoming." I paused uncertain whether I should share the situation with Irina or Tanya… Then something in her eyes told me I could trust her. "You can't share this with anyone." I said quickly, "But there was a, um, situation with one of the sisters. She was already upset with the Cullens over something that happened over a year ago. So, when I began to talk to them about Voldemort" she shuddered at the name, "she kind of attacked me."

Hermione's eyes got big, she pursed her lips together, but said nothing.

"I used a stunning spell on her. Then the rest of the family supported me…"

"You could have been killed." She said softly, letting her fork drop down to her plate.

"Rosalie was there. She would have protected me." I assured her.

She eyed me speculatively, "I hope so." She didn't seem convinced.

"No, she really would. I know she seems very, self-centered. And, well, she is, but she did help me a lot up there… There was another situation… one with Tanya."

Her eyes narrowed, she picked up her fork and stabbed at her omelet.

"You don't have to kill the eggs you know." I teased.

She ignored my barb, "What happened with Tanya." She said firmly, her voice was very steady, as if she was forcing it to be so.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks. Why was this so hard to tell her? I felt so guilty for my reaction, the way I felt when she touched me. I shouldn't have felt that way… It felt like a betrayal.

"That bad?" she asked, glancing once at my face and then staring down at her plate.

I pushed my own food around the plate while I figured out how to say this. From the corner of my eye I saw a splash of water hit hers. I glanced over… she was crying. I felt even worse… "No, Hermione, no – not that." I quickly said, not sure how bad she thought bad was… but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. I sighed deeply and decided it was best to just tell her everything, from how she'd flirted with me at the wedding, and the first day in Alaska… how everything had changed for the first several days… how I'd come to understand how they viewed such things between a man and a woman. I think that was the hardest part, saying that through the fierce flush that I was sure covered my entire face. Then I told her about the night Rosalie had left – how Tanya had made a move on me while I was sleeping, leaving out the fact that I was dreaming of Hermione at the time. I wasn't brave enough to confess to that.

I looked up then. Hermione's cheeks were bright red, her eyes flashed with anger and her right hand was fingering her wand. It was as if she were read to attack Tanya herself. "How could she." She seethed, "While you were sleeping? That is just…just…sick! And illegal… She should be in arrested!"

"You're right." I conceded.

"Did you report her?" She retorted, anger still prevalent in her voice.

"No, what could the authorities do? Come and arrest a vampire? I don't think so. Besides, I'm supposed to build relations, not create wars."

"Not like that I hope!"

"No, not like that… but she did apologize the next day." I rolled my eyes remembering her attempt at an apology.

Hermione didn't miss my expression. She snorted, "I can only guess what her apology was like."

I realized what she would think and quickly dispelled it, "She's not good at apologizing." I explained, "It was more like her telling me I was too young for her and that I just reminded her of Edward. Apparently she has been after him for awhile… She didn't really want me, Hermione. Not that it would have mattered. I don't love _her_…" I had said too much – the way I emphasized "her" made it clear, there was someone I did love. Was there someone I loved? Her eyes flashed to mine searching for what that meant. I looked down at my plate, "Anyway, she apologized in her way… she said she would still be interested in trying a relationship with me, when I'm older…" I coughed out a laugh, "she said, if I'm interested in an older woman… She's 1000 years old."

"And you said?" Hermione asked, searching my face.

"I didn't really say anything" I admitted, "I didn't want to offend her. And then she left before I could say something."

Hermione nodded and took a deep conciliatory breath. "That must have been very difficult: Trying to make new friends, being in a dangerous situation, but then trying hard not to be too friendly. But Dumbledore wouldn't have sent you if he didn't believe you could do it."

"I suppose." I glanced down at my now cool half eaten omelet. I took another bite. It was no longer appetizing.

"Cedric, look at me." She drew me up, "What you are doing is very important. The last time this all happened, the order was outnumbered 20 to 1. The Death Eaters had magical creatures from all areas of the globe – giants, vampires, werewolves…If it comes to it again - if it comes to a fight, we'll need all the support we can get. And if this holds out long enough, I'll be out there fighting as well…"

I swallowed thinking of that. I hoped if it came to that, I'd be there fighting by her side. Not wandering around the world, making friends…

"I know." I said, "That's why I can't come back to Hogwarts. Something is about to happen and I have to do what I can to make sure it goes the right way."

She smiled, "I know that too."

I realized then that her hand was on mine. How long had it been there? It felt so comfortable, so natural… I hadn't even noticed.

"So, are we having a little breakfast party?" I heard the rude voice of Ron Weasley sneer from the stairs. He was glaring at us. Hermione suddenly snatched back her hand. I missed it.

"Actually, I'm having a bit of dinner." I said, "Would you like some?"

"No, just came for a glass of juice." He replied, frowning. "Too early for breakfast."

I nodded. He was being terribly rude, but I didn't need to stoop to his level. He scowled as he poured himself a short glass of juice and sat down beside Hermione. I searched for some topic of conversation to break the uncomfortable silence. "I heard you made Prefect." I offered, "Hermione told me."

"So, are you just as shocked as everyone else?" He still frowned, though some of the ferocity left his face. He was pleased I'd mentioned it. I glanced at Hermione who was looking down at her plate uncomfortably.

"No, I don't know why I would be." I replied, though I had been surprised it wasn't Harry.

"Humf" he replied as he took a swig of juice.

I didn't need to sit here across from the miserable git, and I was done with my food. I got up from the table. "Can I take your plate, Hermione?" I offered. She wasn't done, but seemed to be as uninterested in the rest of her food as I was.

"Um, yes." She replied, pushing her plate away. I picked up the lot of dishes and took them over to the kitchen area, scraping the remaining food into the garbage and then began to fill the sink for washing.

"My mum just uses a spell for all that." Ron commented.

"I've gotten used to doing this muggle way." I replied. "It's helpful to remember when I'm among them. It might be hard to explain a pan washing itself." I shot back. In truth, I hadn't much experience in the kitchen before this trip and most of what I had learned was the muggle way. It was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmm" he replied. I could hear him gulping down the rest of his juice and then moving about the kitchen. I focused on my task trying not to let his attitude get to me. Suddenly he was beside me setting his glass beside me with a clunk, then walked away. Did he think I was his maid?

"Coming back to bed?" He asked Hermione. Something in the way he said it made me want to ring his neck.

She yawned, "I think so. Go on. I'll be up in a minute."

I heard the creak of the bottom step. It sounded as if was pausing. Then a moment latter I heard him ascending the stairs.

"Don't mind Ron." Hermione's voice sounded beside me. I had heard her get up and move around the kitchen. It was as if all my senses were on high alert. I seemed to hear everything. I knew, when I looked over, she would be leaning on the counter, looking up at me. "His brothers are giving him a hard time about the Prefect thing. Everyone expected Harry, and Fred and George aren't exactly supportive."

I smiled, knowing she was right. The twins would be teasing him mercilessly. But that wasn't what got me. He was purposely rude to me because he wanted Hermione just as much as I did. I wasn't an idiot. I could see that… well now that Edward had pointed it out to me. And Ron would have the pleasure of seeing her everyday, while I only had these few moments. I shouldn't waste them doing dishes, I realized. I set the last one back in the sink. I'd finish up later. I dried my hands and faced her.

"Hermione, I meant what I said in my letter. I do really miss you." I said suddenly, wishing I'd found a more graceful way to begin.

"I know." She said blushing and staring at her socks. "I miss you too."

My hand reached out for her and easily pulled her to me. We stood like that for a moment, holding her in my arms. She had made hers around my waist. It felt warm, like a blanket wrapped around me. I tucked her head under my chin. It was like she fit perfectly. "I think of you often." I said.

I felt her head move under my chin. Her forehead was now against my chest. I felt something wet through my shirt and realized she was crying though she was trying hard to not let it show. I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Hermione, I'll write you, if that's alright."

I felt her nod against my chest. We didn't have much more time and there was something else I needed to do before we were swept away into our different worlds. Reaching one hand up to her chin, I lifted her face to meet mine. I didn't wait for her to object. I had been thinking about this for over two weeks, and I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

I heard her sigh as my lips touched hers for the first time. But it was like she was simply an extension of myself, like her lips belonged on mine. It was warm, easy… pleasant. I tightened my grip on her, feeling my lips move against hers. She responded in kind. I brought my other hand up so that both were now cupping her face, my thumbs tracing along her closed eye lid, my fingers tangled in her hair.

It was nothing like when Tanya kissed me. When she kissed me my entire body reacted, electricity shot through me and I found myself beginning to do things I would never imagine trying. With Hermione, this was enough. It was sweet and innocent… and comfortable.

I heard a voice at the top of the stairs. I suddenly broke away. Hermione, her face flushed, quickly moved back to the table.

"Do you know that this is about?" I stiffened at the familiar sneer of Professor Snape… I suppose just Snape now.

"I suppose he wants to make sure we're all on the same page before school starts. You heard about the new Ministry pronouncement?" the other voice was Kingsley.

"Yes." Snape droned. "Hardly worthy of being called at such an early hour. There must be something else." They were almost at the bottom of the steps.

I finished up the dishes quickly, drying them and setting them in place as they entered the room. Glancing back I could see that Hermione was intently reading "Advanced Arithmancy".

"Ms. Granger. What are you doing here so early? Or have you decided to join the order as well?" Snape glared at her.

"I was just reading." she said, trying to cover the annoyance in her tone. "If you are meeting, I'll just return to my room." She gathered up her book and left the room without a backwards glance.


	31. Chapter 31

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 31: Departures

"So, you accepted the hospitality of the vampires, offended the advances of one, stunned another and you feel this was a success?" Snape droned after I'd finished my account of the past several weeks.

"I didn't say it was a success." I replied, "Only reported on my activities."

"But it was a success." Molly exclaimed, "You've returned to us alive."

"I quite agree, though for other reasons" Dumbledore said solemnly, "Cedric has made quite the impression on two large vampire covens."

"But are they committed to our cause?" Snape insisted.

"I can't say for sure about the Denali coven." I replied calmly, "They are supportive of our side, but whether or not they would fight for us remains to be seen. I think the Cullen's will, though."

"Perhaps." Snape said dismissively.

"I think they've already proven their commitment, Severus." Sirius snapped back, "They've already put themselves in harms way."

Snape glared back. What was it with him? He was always so negative.

"What I want to know is how you learned to react fast enough to respond to a vampire attack." Kingsley said in his deep authoritative voice.

I could see Dumbledore's lips twitch as he tried to hold back a smile.

"Well," I started, "I don't really know… I've been training with Jasper, Edward and Emmett…"

"Training, how?" Kingsley inquired.

"We've been playing games. They can't battle me with magic so, instead, we worked on stealth and strategy." I outlined the games we'd been playing, the instruction Jasper had given. How I concentrated on being aware of everything around me, how I listened for any signal of their approach and learned to react instantly. And then how we'd worked on developing my stamina and strength.

"Impressive." Kingsley said when I had completed my account.

"And you learned more of the muggles up in Denali?" Arthur asked.

"I suppose." I replied, though the skills I learned would hardly help in battle, "Kate taught me how to cook. Eleazar and Carman taught me how to use the various electronic equipment and games." I shrugged dismissively.

"Hardly useful skills in battle." Snape commented.

"No, but extremely helpful in maintaining a cover." Dumbledore said, "In a very short period of time, Cedric has come from a purely wizard family to being quite able to live as a muggle. Don't underestimate the importance of the transformation you've made. You no longer think about acting like a muggle. I've been watching. You, indeed, act like one. Your first reaction is to use muggle methods to cook and clean, as you've done here." He gestured to the kitchen, "or when you first traveled to Denali on foot."

There were some murmurs of agreement around the room. I felt my face flush even more then it already was. I wasn't anything special, but the way Dumbledore went on, you'd think I was some sort of hero.

"Now, I think it would be helpful if Kingsley could share what has been happening at the Ministry." Dumbledore shifted topic. I was thankful.

"Well, I'm sure most of you have heard the Ministry of Magic has passed Educational Decree #22. For those of you who don't know, this decree allows the Minister to appoint Professors at Hogwarts should the Headmaster be unsuccessful in finding a successful applicant."

"Or if they scare every potential applicant from applying" Moody's gravelly voice scoffed.

I was not longer shocked by such news. Harry's predicament this summer had removed the curtain from my eyes. Nothing the Ministry did would surprise me now.

"And so, with the departure of Professor Moody from the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Ministry has appointed Delores Umbridge."

"What!" Molly shrieked, "That frog faced… ladder climber… ambitious…" she huffed.

"Molly, it will be fine." Dumbledore said solemnly, "The Minister simply wants to flex his political power… He'll soon find that things are not as simple as he sees them." But the expression he gave was grave indeed. "But I think it is important to know that the Minister is prepared to reach beyond traditional boundaries. We must be on guard."

"Constant vigilance" Moody said, just as the false Moody had said so many times in class last year. "Speaking of which, where's Sturgis Podmore? He's supposed to be here later to accompany Harry and the others to Kings Cross station."

"I wasn't able to locate him this morning." Dumbledore said.

There was some general murmurs of speculation. It would seem that Sturgis hadn't been the most reliable of the order. But still, his disappearance was concerning.

"We'll have to wait. He's probably off enjoying a pint somewhere." Moody said gruffly.

"And what more do we know of Voldemort's movements." Dumbledore asked, ending the topic.

"He continues to operate in secret." Snape began, "The Minister's denial of his return plays right into his hands. He wishes to continue to gain strength in secret. He has sent envoys to the giants as I've previously reported… Surprisingly, I've no information on him sending word to the Romanians."

"He's not reached out to the vampires." Kingsley asked with rare surprise.

"Not that I'm aware of. Of course, I am not aware of everything the dark master does." Snape said with a small smirk on his mouth. "but I know he is quite anxious to obtain the prophesy."

"Hmm" Dumbledore paused, considering this information. "Arthur, I trust we can rely on you to keep any eye on the Department of Mysteries?"

"Absolutely." He replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well then, if there's nothing else?" he looked around the room. No one raised anything else. "I need to get to Hogwarts."

He quickly swept out of the room, signaling for me to follow. The rest of the order broke up, some leaving, others setting around the long table as Molly got up and began rummaging around the kitchen. I supposed at this hour, she would begin making breakfast for whoever stayed.

"We need to make a quick trip to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "I had a sudden recollection of a book that I want to send back with you for Carlisle."

"Hogwarts, sir?" I replied. It would be strange being there again.

"Yes, but only for a few moments I'm afraid. We need to get you back here, collect Sirius, and then return both of you to Forks."

"Sirius is coming back?" I said excitedly.

He stopped and looked at me, then smiled, "Yes. He needs to be somewhere safe. Here would be fine, but it has been hard on Sirius. I think Forks will be safe enough for now."

As we climbed the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ginny packing up their trunks. Clearly Hermione wasn't the only one unable to sleep. Or perhaps it was time for them to be awake anyway. I'd lost track of time.

"We'll be back in time for you to say good bye." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh" I replied, following him quickly.

When we reached the third floor, he gathered a few items and then turned. "We must apparate and disapparate from the front steps." He brushed past me and headed back down to the main floor. At the door he stopped, "Now, as you know no one can apparate or disapparate into the grounds."

I nodded.

"Well, then, hold onto my arm."

As I did we were suddenly sucked into space. We had apparated. In an instant, we were in Hogwarts. A wave of nostalgia washed over me as I saw the familiar brick stones, smelled the familiar musty odor.

"Come, we must move quickly." He said, rushing down the steps. We must be in one of the towers I had never visited. We rushed down several winding staircases, through long corridors and finally to the marble staircase. It was strange to climb down them without the clamber of students rushing past, or the sound of hundreds of voices sounding through the corridors. There was only the fainter sounds of the paintings visiting each other, exclaiming today was the day the students would return, getting themselves ready. I occasionally caught a glimpse of a ghost as it rushed passed, seemingly just as busy and agitated as the paintings. Was it always like this before we arrived?

He led us to the library and went straight to the restricted section. Quickly thumbing through a shelf, he pulled out one rather small volume. He flipped it open to a page about half way through and held it out to show me, laying a finger to his lips in silence. Then he shut it quickly. "You must be very careful to show this to Carlisle, but not to speak"

"What is it?"

"This is a book with several legends – stories from centuries, perhaps millennia ago. However, when it was written a spell was put on it to protect the information. If you awaken the book, it will defend that information, even to the death."

I gulped. What was such a book doing in our library? I supposed it was in the restricted section for a reason.

"I will keep looking, but I am hopeful this might at least provide something for him to start with."

I nodded, taking the book. I wished I was wearing my robes – then I could tuck it in the inner pocket. Instead I just had to hold onto it as we rushed back up the stairs.

"Wasn't that the boy who died last year? Looks good for a ghost." A horseman in one of the paintings asked as we rushed by.

"No silly – it was the other one… looks like him, but paler." An old fryer replied.

"Of course he would be paler if he was a ghost." the horseman retorted.

We made our way back up the series of corridors and winding staircases until we were back up at the top of one of the towers. I took his arm and instantly we apparated back to the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Drive and entered.

It was still early. There was lots of time before Hermione and the others would have to leave for Hogwarts. Strange that I had just been there. I started to walk off to find her, when I felt Dumbledore's hand on my arm.

"Hermione might want to hear about how her friend is doing, however, Bella may not be pleased if this knowledge was spread too widely."

"Of course. Thank you."

"I'm going to be up in my room until after they all leave. Please come get me then." And with that he apparated, I suspected, up to his room. I ran up the steps. The house was beginning to bustle with noise now. People who weren't already, were being woken up by Molly.

At first it was simply the normal beginnings of the hustle and bustle of the morning before meeting the train. I could remember my mum being on my case the entire morning to get my things together so Dad could drive me to Kings Cross. We had to leave very early as I couldn't apparate and Mum preferred I not use Floo Powder on my new robes. Often we'd seen the Weasley's hurrying past with their lot. It was funny how we lived so close, and our Dad's both worked at the Ministry, and yet we didn't spend any time together growing up outside of Hogwarts.

I found Hermione up in her room, packing her books. Everything else looked to be in order. Of course she would pack her books last, getting in every minute of reading she could. I smiled as I pushed the half open door a little further. "Hello"

"Oh Cedric, how lovely you're here." I heard another voice just beyond the door. It was Ginny Weasley. "Are you coming back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, hi Ginny." I smiled politely, "No, I'm not returning…" I turned to Hermione. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Her cheeks flushed and she stared at the floor as she left. "I'll be back in a moment." She said to Ginny. She finally looked up at me once we were in the hall. "Hello." She was suddenly shy.

"Perhaps we could find somewhere more private, like the room on the end." I said gesturing to the room I'd stayed in. She looked up at me in alarm. "I have some information on Bella." I purposely avoided 'and Edward' not sure who might hear.

"Oh." She said, "Well, then, perhaps the parlor on the third floor. The walls down here are paper thin."

I followed her up the stairs. When we got there I was suddenly unsure of myself. Should I hold her? Could I kiss her again?

"So, Bella and Edward have returned?" she asked in a hushed tone, breaking my revelry.

"Yes and, well, there's a development. It would seem Bella is pregnant."

"What?" she shrieked, then quickly lowered her tone. "But how?" she quickly shifted into her mind, cycling through her vast stores of knowledge.

"Dumbledore is trying to help them figure that out. It seemed to be quite a shock to all of them as well."

"Is she… I mean… Is she upset by it all? I know she said she wasn't interested in having children."

"Well, I don't think that bothers her so much anymore. But, you see, they're not sure it's good for her… there's old stories about this – about the child killing its mother."

"Oh!" her eye's got wide. "of course…"

I shook my head. Only Hermione would say "of course" She probably recalled some bit of information that put it all together. I was almost afraid to ask. "Why?"

"Well, if the baby is half human and half vampire, it will be very strong… It may even be blood thirsty and there he or she is surrounded by an entire body filled with blood…"

She said it so matter of fact it surprised me. It was almost cold. Then her face cracked. "But then… then Bella could die." The reality hit her and she wrapped her arms around me. I reached down, stroking her hair, her arms, her back. Anything to try and sooth the soundless sobs.

"I know" I said softly.

"What does Edward say?" Her muffled question rose up from my shirt.

"He wanted to end the pregnancy as soon as they got home. It's growing quite quickly. But she called Rosalie and Rosalie is backing her up. And, of course, Carlisle won't treat a patient against their will unless they are mentally incompetent."

"Of course." She was started to gather herself together. She reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at me apologetically. "I'll start looking into it as soon as I get back to Hogwarts." she said confidently, "there must be a way… you will let me know what's going on, will you?"

"Of course, Hermione." I looked down into her upturned face, "I'll write often."

"And I'll write you with any information I find." She replied, again very business like.

"And you can write me about anything else that is going on." I prodded. I wanted to hear about her year, to know how she was doing.

"Of course" she smiled, though not as warmly as before. "Only, Cedric… promise me something, will you?"

"What is that?" I asked.

"Promise me, if there is someone else for you – someone who is better for you – that you won't do anything silly like give her up for me…" she said.

I was surprised. What did that mean? Did she think she wasn't good enough for me? Or did she think there might be someone better for her. "What are you talking about, Hermione?" I asked.

"I'm just saying – let's not make this into something more then it needs to be… Don't make a commitment to me… not right now anyway."

"Do you-" I stopped the question in my mouth. Did I really want to know? If she wanted to go back to school free of commitment, then I could give that to her. I pulled my arms from her body. They screamed to be returned, but I didn't need to push her for more then she was ready for.

She looked back at me sadly. "I will miss you very much." She said.

"I will miss you too."

"Oh, I'm so very, very stupid." She suddenly exclaimed in exasperation.

"What?" I was thoroughly confused. Perhaps she'd been up far too early.

"I don't want to say good bye like this. Now you think I'm aching to go off and meet someone and that isn't it at all… I just think there might be someone better for you out there – someone more suited for you… and I want that for you, Cedric."

I smiled in relief and reached for her, "I don't know anyone who is better suited for me then you." I pulled her into my embrace and her arms wound their way back around my waist.

"But you're going to meet a lot of people. There might be someone." She insisted.

"Perhaps you're right," I teased lightly.

She leaned back and glared up at me. And then smiled when she saw I was teasing her. "Well, then. Can you do me another favor?"

"Another, haven't I already granted you one?"

"Well, just this – let's say good bye up here… and then let me go and get ready. I'll be a wreck if you come down to the door or the station and I can't bare that. I don't want you to remember me like that."

"You make it sound as if we'll never see each other again." I frowned.

"We may not." She pointed out. "Sorry, that was cruel."

I smiled again. It was so like her. "No, you are right. It is possible given what is going on and you don't need to face that. We'll say good-bye and I'll wait up here until you're gone."

"Thank you."

I held her a few moments more in silence, trying to make myself remember every aspect of her, how her hair smelled. How she felt. What her breathing sounded like. I wanted to commit them to memory.

"Now, may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure." She replied.

"If there is someone better suited for you…" I felt too sick at the thought to continue.

I felt her sigh, "Okay."

"And another favor?"

She eyed me suspiciously.

"I didn't ask permission this morning. It would have been proper… so I'm asking now. May I kiss you good bye?"

She blushed and nodded and I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers again. It was like coming home… This time she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms wound around her waist and pulled her from her feet. She dangled there in my arms while I kissed her tenderly. Setting her back down again, my hands reached up to her hair, stroking the soft waves and then down her back. Her arms dropped from around my neck and wound there way back around my waist and my hands ended where they had started this morning, only now they memorized the lines of her face as our lips moved together. I heard her sigh and I broke away.

"Good bye." She reached up for a last quick kiss… and then she was gone.

I waited, just as she requested, up in the parlor. I could hear the yelling and shrieking as the house came to life in earnest. Not just the shouts and noises of six Hogwarts students getting their things together and Molly hustling them all about, but also the shrieking of the portrait of Mrs. Black at being so rudely awakened. The circus of noise would have been amusing if they hadn't been signaling her departure.

Finally, with a few slams of the door, and several parting shrieks from Mrs. Black it ended.

I was about to get up to find Dumbledore when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Lupin. "Doing alright?" he asked.

"Sure, fine." I replied.

"You know, sometimes it just isn't meant to be." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Being with someone you care about… sometimes it's just not the right time or circumstances..."

I stared down at the floor. Was that the way things were with Hermione and I – were we not meant to be?

"I'm sorry. Maybe I've said too much… It's not right for me to take away your hope like that."

"Well, I guess only time will tell."

"I suppose." He shrugged.

I suddenly recalled the way Tonks looked at him when I was first here weeks ago. Were things meant to be for them?


	32. Chapter 32

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 32: The Longest Week

It was very early in the morning back at Forks when Dumbledore, Sirius and I arrived back by Port Key. Of course it was around noon in London, but I'd had so little sleep over the past few days, all I knew was that I was exhausted, regardless of the time. I'd have to take some of Hermione's potion later and see if it helped.

"I can't stay long" Dumbledore advised, "But I will come and check on Bella." then he turned and looked at me intently, "As much as you can, try to mind your thoughts around Edward. I wished we'd taught you Occlumency, but you'll just have to be careful. He needs to be as positive as he can for Bella."

I didn't know how I was going to manage it, but I nodded nonetheless. How did one stop the errant thoughts that passed through your mind? I recalled the ride home with Edward and how hard it was just to focus on what had transpired when I had so many questions. Perhaps that was the trick, to try and focus on something else… the book, and the fact the Dumbledore was doing research. Perhaps that could serve two purposes…

"Hmm" Dumbledore said, "I think you're ready."

It was a good thing Dumbledore had warned me, for I wasn't prepared for the changes that had occurred in a few short hours. Bella was now lying on the couch on her side. It had been made up like a bed and a thick quilt had been laid over her, but even so you could still see her belly. But more then that, she looked more sickly then before: her face was almost as pale as the Cullens, with dark circles under her eyes. Had it only been yesterday I'd seen her?

I caught Edward's expression and immediately re-focused my mind. Dumbledore is going to do research, he'll find a solution, there should be something at Hogwarts… I recalled Hermione's promise to do research when she got back to Hogwarts. It was easy to occupy my mind with Hermione, remembering the way it felt to kiss her… Edward raised an eyebrow… Okay maybe I'll just focus on Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore and, oh, Sirius! Oh, you guys are here." Bella exclaimed as her eyes fluttered open. A little color came to her cheeks.

"Of course, dear Bella. I told you I'd return." Dumbledore strode over to her and took one of her hands in his. "And I brought a friend. He's going to stay here awhile with Cedric."

"Cedric and Sirius are staying?" She smiled, though the brightness didn't hide the pallor in her face.

"Of course, where else would they go?" The familiar twinkle was back in his eyes.

"I though you'd be sending Cedric on a mission…"

"Well, for now, his mission is right here." Then he looked up at the rest of Cullens, "And I thought maybe Sirius could be of assistance?"

"We're always glad to have Sirius with us." Esme beamed, "He's part of the family."

"Thank you Esme." Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "It is good to be here, more then you know."

The expression of relief in his face, almost wiped out the depression that had resided there since he left for England. I could see it would take awhile before it was completely gone. He needed to be free.

I made my way over to where Edward was seated on the floor, his head resting against Bella's leg. I hadn't properly greeted him upon his return. Everything had been so hectic. What did one say? I didn't think he'd be too pleased with congratulations given the circumstances. So, I simply held out my hand, "Edward, it's good to see you again."

He gave me a small smile that barely hit his cheeks, shaking my hand, but not rising, "And you Cedric. I'm glad you're here."

"Well, I must be off." Dumbledore advised, "But I will see what I can find out at Hogwarts. Carlisle, Cedric has a book for you, but only you can look at it." he was very firm, "it has magical properties that, if activated, could prove to be disastrous. So please, only Carlisle." He glanced around the room, but paused pointedly on Edward. Normally Edward would have argued or nodded his acceptance, but he simply shrugged. He was only focused on Bella, as if he were committed to giving her every last ounce of attention he could.

Dumbledore left and the rest of the Cullens went about their business… I noted that, aside from the obvious changes in Bella, some other things had shifted around the house.

"So Cedric, you brought a book for Carlisle. Why don't you two go up to his study?" Esme suggested.

Carlisle looked over at Edward, "You heard Dumbledore. Will you be able to keep your mind here?"

He nodded feebly.

As we headed up the stairs, Esme commented, "See Carlisle, maybe Rosalie and Bella are right. Maybe there is a way…" she smiled optimistically. Carlisle smiled, but not with the same enthusiasm as his wife, and headed upstairs.

I'd noticed that Alice had barely made an appearance and when she did, she looked even more pale and withdrawn. It was shocking seeing her like that. She was normally so outgoing and energetic. She left with Jasper not long after Dumbledore made his greetings.

And Emmett was most puzzling of all. He'd always been so light hearted, so free and easy going and clearly on very good terms with his brothers. Now, as Rosalie remained no more then a few feet from Bella, he hovered close by keeping an eye on Edward, his face tense and stern. I shook my head, not able to make sense in the shifts in relationships, the changes in attitudes.

When we got to Carlisle's study, he turned to me, "So, Dumbledore has some information?" he asked holding his hand out eagerly, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

"He remembered a book that mentioned this type of situation. It was in the restricted section. He said there is magic upon it that will cause the book to protect the information. We need to be absolutely silent when we open it." I advised.

Carlisle nodded his understanding and sat at his desk. I set the book down in front of him and, holding my breath, I opened to the page Dumbledore had shown me and stepped away. Carlisle began reading.

I was curious, but I knew it would be almost impossible to keep it out of my mind, so I tried very hard to not look at the pages while Carlisle read in silence. However, the frown in his face broke my resolve. I glanced down at the page.

"After a full cycle of the moon, the beast broke its way free from the woman's body, feasting on her blood. He disguised himself as a human child, but the elders knew the signs – and we prayed for deliverance."

My head whipped up. I didn't want to read more. I couldn't help but picture Bella's lying on the sofa, lifeless, dead, a small evil beast growling as he sat on her body and drank her blood. I swallowed back the bile that threatened, breathing slowly to regain my composure. It would do no good for Edward to see this in my head… but what hope did we have of saving her?

Finally I heard the sound of the book closing. I looked back down into Carlisle's pained expression as he handed me the book. I wanted to ask if there was any hope at all, but the answer was clear. I took the book and followed him out of the room.

"Bella, Rosalie, I need to speak with both of you." Carlisle said as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She needs her sleep." Rosalie hissed. "The baby needs her to stay rested."

Edward stiffened and glared up at her then, but said nothing.

"Rosalie, this is important. And time is of the essence." He kneeled down by Edward, "Son, I think it would be better if you gave us some privacy."

The desperation in his face took my breath away. Edward searched his father's eyes for something. I wondered what Carlisle finally said to him, for he suddenly got up.

"Come on Cedric. Let's go to your cabin." He left briskly. I ran to follow.

He said nothing until we were inside. I concentrated very hard on the fact that Dumbledore was continuing to do research to keep what I'd read out of my mind, but it was very hard. I took the book and set it in the top drawer of my bedside stand.

"Carlisle is going to try to convince her to end the pregnancy." He said gravely, as though he had little hope.

I nodded. I recalled what Dumbledore said about there being little time… that it might already be too far along. Edward winced. Dumb move – think about the research... It wasn't working. I could feel my thoughts beginning to sway.

"What happened since I left? Everyone seems different?" This would, at least, focus my thought else where.

He sighed, "I wanted to take Bella up to my room… to lay with my wife on our bed… but Rosalie" He growled. "She told Bella I was trying to trick her. That I would…" pain racked his face as he ran a hand through his hair. It took a moment for him to compose himself. When he spoke again, it was barely a whisper. "Bella believed her."

He was in pain, frustrated, and experiencing betrayal all at once. I could only guess what happened after that. Had he attacked Rosalie? Had Emmett protected his wife?

"Not quite." Edward said, a little more composed. "I threatened, that's all… but then Esme started saying she thought there must be a way. It was just like when I first fell in love with Bella and I couldn't see how it would work out. She always believed it would somehow." He swept his hands out toward the house. "Is this working out?" he asked, anger flaring in his voice. "Me taking her life? How is that working out?"

He slumped into one of the chairs in the living room, resting his head in his hands. I could hear him taking careful, controlled breaths. After a few moments, he lifted his head and stared out the window toward the house, "Sorry Cedric… I just can't… I can't lose her."

It would kill him.

"Yes." He said. Then he took a deep breath, as if regaining his resolve. "I have a favor to ask of you, Cedric." He continued staring out the window. "I have no right to ask this of you… but if she decides to do this – to save her life - and she still wants a child…" he looked up at me then. Some indeterminable expression crossed his face and he shook his head. "No, forget I said anything…"

I couldn't understand his question. He must be under a lot of strain. What if it were me – Me and Hermione – and she was about to die from my child? It was too farfetched. I couldn't make my mind believe the scenario. Even the thought of being with Hermione like that was too far from my experience to contemplate.

"I forget, sometimes, how young you really are." He said suddenly. And then, after a pause. "I really am glad you're here, Cedric."

We sat in silence for several minutes. It was hard like this, trying to keep my thoughts positive. Would Bella agree to end the pregnancy and, if so, would she want to try again? How could she, wouldn't they have the same results? I frowned. There was no solution for them… But, like Hermione said, Bella had never wanted a family. Why now? I saw Edwards' frown deepen at my pondering. I needed to think of something else. Dumbledore doing research wasn't helping, so instead I focused on Hermione. I didn't care if it was awkward, as long as it kept my thoughts in check.

"So you expressed your feeling to Hermione?" He said.

"Yes… Well, not in so many words." I replied.

He smiled wryly, "I guess someone deserves a happy ending… I'm sorry I wasn't very encouraging to you before about Hermione. I didn't want you to get hurt and I thought… well… I just wasn't sure it would work out."

Strange… Edward and Lupin… I recalled the conversation with him just before I left.

"You know, with Bella, I was the only one saying it wasn't going to work. It seemed like everyone else was telling me there was a way… well, except for Rosalie." He sighed. "And what did we have? A year, maybe? If I'd have stayed away, at least she could have lived... I could live knowing she was alive somewhere in the world… but this." He looked back up at me, the tortured agony in his eyes. "I can't live through this, Cedric… please, please… when the time comes… help me?"

I didn't know what he was asking. Did he want me to be his friend? Of course I would be. But we had some time. Dumbledore was doing research and so was Hermione. There had to be an answer. There had to be a solution. I just couldn't give up yet. The image from the book suddenly flashed to mind, the words I read echoed in my head.

"no"

His voice was barely a whisper but his whole body shouted it as he seemed to crumble in the chair. I felt like a cad. I couldn't even control my thoughts enough to protect my friend from this. I didn't know what to say. I'm sorry seemed woefully inadequate. I kneeled beside him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He was cold to the touch. I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, Edward…. I couldn't say the words. I felt the tears he couldn't cry as he sobbed convulsively run down my cheeks, as if I could cry for him, as if I could take on his pain. If only I could. I would gladly die for him if I could take this all away.

"I don't deserve a friend like you." Edward said after he calmed. "You are too good… too pure."

I didn't know what he was saying. I was too good for him? Edward was the best person I'd ever known.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not… if you knew… if you understood…" he sighed, "Cedric I need to tell you something. Last year, when we were at Hogwarts and I entered the tournament and you didn't… Well, I know what would have happened if things had been different."

I puzzled at his expression.

"If I hadn't been there and you had entered, you would have been the Hogwarts champion."

I was shocked. Firstly at the knowledge… I would have been champion? Then I recalled all the tasks – the dragon, the lake, the maze… I might have been champion, but surely I wouldn't have won.

"You might have. You helped me to win." He said calmly.

I couldn't deny that a part of me didn't find the possibility intriguing. I might have won. I might have been the Tri-Wizard winner. But then the thought of all that had happened flooded back – how they'd returned, Harry crying over Edward's dead body…

"I could have died." I said, "You might have saved my life."

He looked up at me in surprise. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I just thought about how I'd taken away your opportunity."

"So what are you doing, clearing your conscience?" I asked.

"Something like that." He sighed and looked toward the house. "You're very honest, Cedric… I'm not. I've had a long life of practicing deceit. I wanted to be as honest with you as I could before…"

But I never found out what before was for at that moment he stood up. "They're done." He sighed, "She won't do it… she's convinced there's a way." I watched as he shoved the pain and fear from his face. "Cedric, if Carlisle can convince Esme, and if I can get Bella away from Rosalie, can I count on your help?" He asked very quietly.

"Of course." I replied. He nodded solemnly and we returned to the house.

The following week was painful. Each day, Bella's belly increased in size while, in contrast, she seemed to shrink. It was almost as if you could see it growing. And she became weaker and weaker as the thing within her fed off her life. She wasn't hungry, only eating when Rosalie told her the baby needed it, and then she tried to force down a few bites, only to throw them up a short while later.

"Please, Bella…" Edward begged of her after a day, "Please, listen to Carlisle. He's a doctor…"

"Don't listen." Rosalie hissed, "He's trying to trick you."

Edward sighed and lay his head on the sofa near her feet where he'd taken up permanent residence, reaching up occasionally to run his hand along her leg.

And Carlisle hadn't gotten anywhere with Esme. She was just as convinced as Bella that somehow things would work out.

"Can you talk to her?" I asked Sirius two nights after our return as we sat in the living room. "She might listen to you."

"I tried…" he replied, "I caught her out by the garden. I told her that Bella was going to die and Edward along with her." He frowned into the open bottle of butter beer, "I've never been scared of Esme before, never thought of her like a vampire…" he shuddered and didn't finish his thought.

And Emmett, there was no reasoning with him. He wasn't prepared to go against Rosalie. And she wasn't going to be convinced. I tried one day. She had left Bella in the care of Esme and gone to the kitchen to get some food for her, not that she kept any of it down. I'd never seen her so caring, even if it was for the wrong cause. It reminded me of how she'd come to my rescue up in Denali. I was convinced she might listen.

"Rosalie." I said as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Cedric." She replied coolly. Well there was no change there.

"Why won't you at least listen to what Carlisle is saying? I've seen the book. I know what will happen to Bella."

"You know nothing more then old myths, wives tales handed down from century to century…"

"There must be truth behind them." I pointed out, "Can't you see it? How it's killing her even now."

"All the more reason for me not to waste my time in here talking to you." She turned back to her task of cooking eggs. It seemed to be the only thing that would tempt Bella's appetite.

"This isn't going to help her, Rosalie. She can't keep anything down. That thing is growing faster then she can keep up with it… And what happens when it's time for it to come out?"

"If something should happen, I'll take care of the baby." She glared back at me fiercely. I saw it then, the hunger in her eyes. She wanted the baby. This wasn't about protecting Bella from Edward. This wasn't about a change in heart. She wanted the baby, and she'd willingly sacrifice Bella to get it. I almost felt sick.

"You are the most self-centered, the most vile, the most loathsome person I've ever met." I shocked myself as the words left my mouth. I'd never said something like that. Moreover, I really meant it.

I heard a growl behind me. It was Emmett.

"I'll defend myself, Emmett. You know I can." I replied, fingering my wand and then turning to face him. I was bluffing. I couldn't take both of them. I would be lucky to even get one as quickly as I'd gotten Irina. But I wasn't backing down. I was angry. No, I was furious. How could they stand here and just watch her die – seeing the pain it caused Edward at the same time. What kind of family were they?

In another moment, Carlisle and Sirius were there.

"Emmett, stand down." Carlisle said sternly. He responded moderately, not moving, but his shoulders were visibly more relaxed.

"Cedric, let's go for a ride." Sirius said, backing me out of the kitchen and through the back door. We grabbed our brooms at the cabin and took off into the forest.

I received an owl from Hermione and a few notes from Dumbledore. Neither had any luck in coming up with a solution, but they weren't giving up. I didn't even try to hide the knowledge from Edward. I couldn't anymore; the despair was beginning to take me as well. Though, what I felt was a far cry from what Edward was going through.

He blamed himself, of course. He'd been hesitant about being intimate with Bella from the beginning, though he'd never imagined this would be the problem. I could see, even as he tried to maintain his placid façade, his mind was constantly at battle between all the things he thought he should have done along the way, and searching for a solution, some way to keep Bella with him a little while longer, or to catch Rosalie unaware so he could take the child himself. Even Carlisle was no longer of the opinion that was an option. She was too far along. But Edward wasn't giving up… It was his only hope.

And there wasn't much hope left to be had. I didn't have to be a medical doctor to see that Bella was nearing the end. She hadn't kept anything down for days and now. If it were even possible, she seemed to be throwing up on an empty stomach. Her face was no longer pale. It was green. And the dark circles under her eyes were almost black. The skin hung off her face as if she were already a skeleton. Breathing seemed to be an effort for her. I wondered if she'd even survive the night. As I'd thought so many times, this is going to kill Edward.

I'd begun to realize just how true my statement was. This was going to kill him. I had thought of it figuratively – that this would destroy his hope, his life, that he'd be a shell of his former self… but not that he would actually die. However, I was beginning to think, more and more, that might be the case. But how? He couldn't kill himself. The only thing that could kill him was to be torn apart and burned, dragon's fire or… wizard's fire… I swallowed. Was that what he meant when he asked me to help him? Was that why he apologized? He wanted me to kill him?

The realization came to me as we sat in the living room of the Cullen house. I'd been back for a week – the longest most difficult week of my life. I glanced up at Edward. He was staring at me… pain and pleading in his eyes.

You want me to kill you?

He nodded slightly.

I frowned and shook my head. I can't Edward. I can't kill you…

He blinked once. When his eyes opened, the pain was magnified exponentially, as if he were now burning in his own personal hell. My heart ached for him and I realized I didn't feel for anyone what he felt for Bella, and I didn't imagine I ever would.

He sat up suddenly, glancing at the road. A frown joined the myriad of emotions already on his face.

"What is it Edward?" Bella's weak, gravelly voice asked.

In another blink, his expression changed. Except for his eyes, he was peaceful, pleasant… but he couldn't quite make it reach his eyes.

"Nothing, love… please rest."

"No, it was something. Who's coming?" I could hear the hope and anxiety in her voice. She had been desperate to see her father, but Carlisle had advised against it. She'd agreed only to keep him safe.

The rest were now glancing furtively toward the front of the house. I'd never seen them so agitated. Even Alice was down from her room, where she spent most of her days over the past week.

"It's Jacob… Jacob Black."


	33. Chapter 33

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 33: The Visitor

How did she know? I thought she couldn't see the wolves?

"We can hear him and, now I can smell him." Edward said to me quietly.

"What's he doing here?" Rosalie hissed.

"He's looking for a fight." Edward said. "I'll go…"

"No" Carlisle held up his hand, looking over at Bella's panicked expression, "I'll go see what he wants."

I could hear the roar of an engine approaching then. Peering out the front of the house I saw him drive up, riding a motorcycle. I recalled the one other time I'd seen him, his hands on Bella, shaking her violently. I stiffened in response.

"That won't be necessary," Carlisle said to me softly. I looked down and realized I'd taken a defensive posture and my wand was drawn.

"Oh." I replied in surprise and put my wand away. Looking back at Edward, I noticed how the rest of the family had taken up various positions around Bella. At least I wasn't the only one preparing for the potential threat.

We all watched as Jake cut the engine.

"That stupid mutt." Rosalie growled, "Why doesn't he just start that bike back up and get out of here before I tear his head off?"

"Rosalie, please… this is Jake." Bella murmured.

"Sorry – that stupid Jacob Black." She snarled.

Edward sighed, glancing back at Bella's strained expression. "Knock it off Rosalie." He hissed.

"What?" Rosalie shot back and then with a twitch of her nose, "Ug, I can smell him."

"Should I go and get Seth or the others?" Sirius asked.

"No." Carlisle replied, "I'm sure we can deal with this quietly. I don't think having more of the pack here would be helpful…" He took a deep breath and I watched him carefully control his expression. I could see where Edward had learned it from. And yet, even Carlisle wasn't able to completely erase the pain and stress from his eyes. He made his way to the door, opening it to greet him before he knocked. "Hello, Jacob." He said very calmly. "How are you?"

Jacob paused looking up at Carlisle and then past him into the house. He looked, disappointed? What had he expected – for the family to come out and greet him with open arms? After what he'd done at the reception? Edward growled lowly and I wondered what he'd heard in Jacob's head.

"It's okay, Edward." Bella said weakly.

"Just rest, love. Don't worry about this." he glanced back at her tenderly, his face careful… controlled.

Back outside the door Jacob was responding to Carlisle, "I heard Bella made it back alive."

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time. Could we do this later?"

I could see Bella struggling to get up to see out the front door, holding up her immense stomach in one arm while she pushed against the sofa with the other. Rosalie put her hand on her shoulder to hold her down, Edward stroked along her leg… She sighed, "Just let him in."

"It's not a good idea." Rosalie said to her gently, but firmly.

I saw the fire rise in her eyes. She didn't like being told what to do. In her next breath her voice was stronger then it had been all day, "Why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What's the point?"

The pain increased in Edward's face, echoing what we were all thinking…when today might be her last day… when she was going to die anyway.

Bella turned from Rosalie to Edward, then she took another big breath and spoke again toward the open door, "Come in, please, Jacob." She croaked more loudly.

Carlisle's shoulders stiffened in response, but he slightly moved aside.

"Excuse me." Jacob said as he stepped around him into the house. I could tell he was uncomfortable as he stood there in the living room. If I thought he was worthy of it, I'd feel for his situation. He was definitely at the disadvantage. If he decided to take any action, he'd be dead before he took his next breath. I fingered my wand, but he looked more bewildered then anything as he looked around the room at each of us. His gaze landed on Edward.

His eyes widened as he took Edward in. I understood, his decline over the past week had been dramatic, and I'd been here to see it. It was as if each day, the creature in Bella's stomach fed off them both. To take him in now all at once, as he sat by Bella, drinking in each moment before he lost her… It was painful.

Anger suddenly flared up in me against this man who dared to intrude on what might be their last day together, who had dared to attack Bella at their wedding, who'd attempted to take her away from Edward even after he knew they were together. Edward didn't need this. Bella didn't need this. She was barely hanging on. We all feared this was the end. She hadn't kept anything down for days. She looked like she was already dead. Just a well placed stunning curse would deal with him, and then we could have our final day in peace.

I felt Sirius' hand on my arm. "They both need this, Cedric. They need to say good-bye." He said in a whisper.

I sighed, but didn't take my hand away from my wand.

The stress of the situation had taken something out of her for she suddenly turned even greener then her normal pallor these days. She glanced up at Rosalie and in an instant she grabbed the container on the floor they kept for this purpose and held it by Bella's head as she threw up into it. I couldn't even imagine what she'd have left to throw up. She hadn't even attempted to eat today.

Edward's pain seemed to increase exponentially with every heave. He dropped from his position by her feet to the floor by her side. Rosalie hissed at him, holding out her hand. The anger with in me flared again. Couldn't she see Bella was dying? Wouldn't she allow Edward to at least comfort her, to be with her? I began to reconsider where a well placed stunning curse might be better placed…

Bella looked up at Jacob then, "Sorry about that." What was she apologizing for? He was the one that caused the stress that was taking the last ounces of life from her. Edward moaned and his head fell to her knees. Sorry Edward, I thought. I needed to keep better control of my thoughts. Bella reached down and put a hand to his cheek.

I suddenly tensed as Jacob moved toward her. Rosalie hissed her warning and stood between them. "Rose, don't" Bella whimpered, "It's fine."

She moved out of the way but scowled at him, watching him closely. At least we were on the same page here. I would gladly stand aside if Rosalie decided to take out her wrath on this guy. I also watched him carefully for any sign of the violence he'd exhibited at the reception. But he suddenly dropped to his knees by her side, across from Edward. "Bella, what's wrong?" he whispered, reaching for her hand, "Are you all right?"

Dumb question. Open your eyes… Can't you see she's dying and you're killing her with your presence?

"I'm so glad you came to see me today, Jacob." She said. If he'd come tomorrow… I stopped the thought in its tracks but it didn't matter. The way Bella emphasized today made it clear. She didn't think she had many more hours either. Edward moaned again into the blankets that covered her. She stroked his cheek.

"What is it, Bella?" Jacob took her hand in his.

Bella looked around the room, both a plea and a warning in her eyes. I glanced back, fearful of what she was going to do. She didn't have the energy for much more excitement today.

"Help me up Rose." She asked.

I blanched. She definitely didn't have the strength for this. What did she think she was doing? Why would any of us allow this? I was glad to see Rose was on the same line of thought. I was sure at any moment she was going to end this miserable man's life…

"Please, Rose." Bella asked.

Rosalie reluctantly leaned over the low back of the sofa and put her arms carefully behind Bella's shoulders.

"No" Jacob whispered. "Don't get up…" Finally someone was being reasonable.

"I'm answering your question." Bella snapped, sounding more alive then she had for days. Slowly, very slowly Rosalie helped Bella to her feet. Edward simply let his face fall forward into the cushions as she rose. Seeing Bella like this was shocking, and I'd been here over the past week watching as she grew each day. She'd grown out of every article of clothing Alice had found for her and was now wearing one of Emmett's sweatshirts. Her stomach extended in front of her, grossly deforming her small body. She looked down and stroked her stomach lovingly. I felt bile in my throat and pulled my eyes away. I just couldn't imagine, after all this, that she'd still feel love from that thing that was eating away her life.

My eyes fell on Jacob, watching as his expression changed from confusion to understanding to disbelief and then to hatred and disgust. He glared at Edward. I drew my wand. This time Sirius didn't stop me, putting his hand on his own wand, waiting to see what Jacob would do.

But we didn't have to act. Edward, who seemed to be dying along with Bella finally found a resurgence of strength. He was standing over Jacob as he snarled, "Outside, Jacob."

He scrambled to his feet, determined, "Let's do this." he agreed.

Emmett and Jasper jumped to Edward's side. Sirius and I shared a glance. We wouldn't let it come to a fight in the house. Both of us had our wands drawn. Jacob stared back at them and then around the room, as if he was planning strategy, his eye's taking in each person's position, though he avoided us. I wondered if he realized he'd be down before he took his first strike.

"No" Bella gasped. She stumbled forward, out of balance, to clutch at Edward's arm. Rosalie mirrored her movements as if they were attached.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward said in a low voice, talking only to her. He reached up and stroked her face, a move he hadn't been allowed to do all week… Rosalie hadn't let him close enough. My heart broke as I saw him take in every second of that touch, as if he were memorizing every aspect of it. "Don't strain yourself." He pleaded, "Please rest. We'll both be back in just a few minutes."

She searched his face and saw only the truth in it. She nodded weakly and dropped to the couch. Rosalie helped her lower herself onto the cushions. She shifted her gaze to Jacob. "Behave" she instructed, "And then come back."

He said nothing as he turned away. I could see in his face he was determined to follow through on what he'd come here for. I worried for Edward. He could easily defend himself, but would he? Or would he welcome death? I realized, with a start, he might just let Jacob kill him… I looked back at Sirius. "Do you think he'll…"

"Not yet." He said as he watched them leave. "Not until…" he glanced back at Bella but didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. It was clear, Edward would fight for every minute left with Bella, but then… he'd welcome death, he'd beg for it even, just as he'd asked me to grant it. I glanced back to the place where they had disappeared down the driveway. Would he ask Jacob? And if he did, would Jacob grant it?

"What's happening?" Bella gasped.

"They're just talking" Rosalie said softly. Then, as I was sure each of them could hear what was going on, her face softened slightly, almost as if she was feeling regret?

"Give them some privacy." Carlisle said. "Come on."

The rest of them departed to various activities, watching TV, listening to music… anything, I guessed, to avoid listening in on the conversation that was going on down the driveway.

The thoughts that had been pooling in my mind surfaced. Was there any other way for this to work? Was there anyway to convince Bella to save her life? I couldn't kill Edward as he'd asked, but I didn't fool myself that he wouldn't find someone else. I was sure, if he asked, Jacob would be glad to grant his request.

What if I did stun Rosalie? I thought it through… Emmett would attack. I didn't think I could get both Rosalie and Emmett at the same time, but would Sirius help? Not if Esme was against this, and she still was. Carlisle hadn't been able to convince her. Maybe, when it got close to the end, maybe then she would relent… I would have to share my idea with Edward…

I glanced around. Everyone was preoccupied. Maybe I could at least talk to Carlisle. He'd left after his order to us to give them privacy. I guessed he'd be up in his study. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." his called.

I walked in and saw him there. The pain in his face approached Edwards. I looked around and realized he hadn't been listening to music or anything else. He must have heard the entire conversation. Whatever he heard, it wasn't good. I shut the door behind me.

"Carlisle, I've been thinking." I said very quietly, "What if we could get Bella away from Rosalie forcibly? I think, if Esme would support it, Sirius would help. We could stun Rosalie and Emmett. It would give us enough time…"

He was quiet for a long time. "I can't believe I would even consider taking forcible action against my family." He said more to himself then in response to me. He sighed. "I'm not sure we even have time anymore… If we are going to save her, at this point, she will have to be changed. Edward should know that, but he's clinging to hope that he can convince her to give this child up and try again." He shook his head.

Try again? I remembered Edward saying that. "But how?"

Carlisle looked up at me, studying my expression. "Can you think of no other way?" he said softly. Then I recalled my conversation with Edward in the cabin. He had started to ask me something. What was it? "I have no right to ask this of you… but if she decides to do this – to save her life - and she still wants a child…" the words rang through my head.

Then the pieces came together. Was he about to ask me if I would father a child for Bella? If I would… have relations with her? I shoved the thought from my mind. Could he imagine I would ever take his wife like that? The truth came to me in the next moment. No, he couldn't… it had been a momentary lapse in judgment for in the next breath he'd taken it back – before I'd even realized what he'd been asking.

But that was seven days ago. Now, Bella was near death. He had grown more and more desperate with each passing day. Would he make the same offer to Jacob Black? I didn't imagine he'd say no, I thought with disgust. But Bella? She'd never do that. She'd never be with another man. Edward should already know that. What was he thinking?

"He's under a lot of strain, Cedric. Don't judge him too harshly. He thought he'd lost her once and he went to the Volturi. I don't imagine he'll do anything less dramatic this time around. He'll fight to the bitter end and, if it comes to it, he might even fight his siblings because, without Bella, he has no life."

"And what will you do?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I'll do whatever I can to preserve Edward's life."

* * *

A few heavy chapters - and some more to come. If you have a minute, please review! Thanks!


	34. Chapter 34

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 34: The Darkest Hour

Carlisle glanced quickly out toward the road, "They're coming back." He said very clearly, a little louder then necessary. When we got back downstairs, the rest were in their places in the living room, waiting.

Though they tried to be subtle, you could see every eye in the room watch Edward and Jacob as they entered the living room. I could tell they had obeyed Carlisle's order as their expressions were curious and, perhaps, suspicious. So was I. But there was no indication that they knew anymore then I did.

Edward walked right into the room while Jacob paused in the doorway, looking around uncertainly. Did Edward ask him what I suspected he asked? Perhaps, since he stayed in the doorway. Bella watched anxiously, switching from Edward to Jacob then back to Edward again. She seemed to get sicker every moment that the silence remained unbroken.

Finally Edward spoke. "We're going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," he said tonelessly, without any inflection.

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed at him. She hovered protectively over Bella's head, one hand clamped over her shoulder. She didn't look as though she was going to give up her position as Bella's bodyguard.

"Bella" Edward said, ignoring Rosalie, "Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?" His voice was careful, controlled and completely toneless. I could hear the implication, though.

Bella looked from Jacob to Rosalie, confusion on her face, "Rose, it's fine. Jake's not going to hurt us. Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick." Rosalie warned.

"I don't see how." Bella countered.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie." Edward said. He was having difficulty maintaining his façade. His voice cracked as the stress of the past week and the anger flowing through him. "We're the ones she's afraid of."

"No" Bella whispered apologetically. Tears welled to her eyes. 'No, Edward. I'm not…"

He shook his head, trying to hide his pain behind a smile, not quite accomplishing it. "I didn't mean it that way, Bella. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He tried his best to keep his pain from her, to keep her from having any reason to worry. He loved her more then anyone I'd ever known and I wondered if she'd ever realize just how much he loved her, what he'd give up for her, or what he'd do after she was gone.

"Everyone." Edward looked around, motioning toward the door. "Please."

He was barely holding it together. At any moment he would crack. I wasn't the only one who noticed. The others, glancing at him, quickly departed out the door, myself included. All except Rosalie. Glancing back I could see she was glaring between Edward and Jacob, unsure which she was more furious with. Edward waited patiently by the door.

"Rose." Bella said quickly, "I want you to go."

She focused her glare as she crossed the living room, pausing at the door. She gestured for him to go first and she followed behind. She seriously had trust issues. I wondered; where was the helpful person who had accompanied me to Denali? Of course, her entire reason for going was somewhat self-centered. Even when she was being helpful, she was still harsh, offensive…

Speaking of which, she was hovering along with Edward and Carlisle. The rest had left. "Rose, please, let's give them some privacy." Edward said.

"Humf" She glared at him. "And I suppose you'll just wait here until I'm gone?"

He sighed.

"Rosalie, Edward, you and I shall go for a walk together." Carlisle said, "We'll be with you the entire time."

"But at any moment, Edward could run back here. You know he's faster then any of us."

A growl ripped through Edward more fierce then I've ever heard before, "Isn't it enough that you've filled her mind with lies, that you fed her delusions…" he yelled, "that after today, I'll no longer have a wife. Does it please you that I will finally feel the pain of loss and you'll now have what you've always wanted, a child of Satan just like you."

She hissed back. Carlisle stood between them. "Edward isn't going to run back and you are not going to stay. We will go and leave Bella to visit with Jacob." He said sternly. They walked away and I retreated to my cabin.

"Sirius… Sirius are you here?" I called as I ran up to the door. More then anything I needed someone. I wished Dumbledore were here, or Hermione… someone to talk to. The cabin was empty. I wondered if Sirius was off for a run as he often did when things were stressful.

I noticed a letter on the counter. It was from Hermione. I opened it.

_**Dear Cedric,**_

_**Interesting things are happening at Hogwarts. The Ministry appointed one of their witches to the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. After our first few classes, it's clear to me she is there purely to keep an eye on Dumbledore. Our instruction is a joke and her methods of discipline are medieval to say the least. I'd say more, but I fear saying too much.**_

_**I am thinking of asking Harry to help us learn more. We need to be prepared and I fear we won't be when the time comes.**_

_**I have been continuing to look for answers for Bella, but I have come up short thus far. I'm sorry, Cedric, but I will continue. Please let me know how she is.**_

_**The Weasley twins are trying to sell their joke things at Hogwarts. Ron is not very helpful in getting them to stop posting their signs on the Gryffindor board. And he's always arguing with me these days. I don't know what is wrong with him. Even Harry told him to sod off the other day. Well actually he told us both as we were bickering with each other, but I am certain he recognizes that Ron is simply being unreasonable.**_

_**I've also sent a letter to Bella. Please see that she gets it. I'm not sure if the Owl would be terribly anxious to deliver to their house.**_

_**Your good friend, Hermione**_

I wasn't sure what to react to first. I'd known about the appointment, and yet hearing through Hermione's letter was different. Delores Umbridge – I recalled the name from our last meeting with the Order. I'd have to ask Edward if she were one of the witches who voted against Harry.

I wondered at Hermione's request. She and Harry could get into a lot of trouble if they started to learn spells and hexes on their own. It had been tolerated last year by the champions due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but still, it was frowned upon. But if they weren't learning anything in class… Well, Hermione would know better then I. I'd trust her judgment.

I expected nothing more with her research. Dumbledore hadn't found anything yet. I hardly expected Hermione to do better. She was brilliant, but still…

I smiled at her story of the Weasley twins. They'd begun with a few things last year. I'd made a point not to accept any of their gifts after one of the Hufflepuff fifth years broke out in pimples after eating one of their treats. Maybe there was some good in that, though. Maybe we'd all need a good laugh before long.

The thing that was most troubling was her information about Ron Weasley. Of course, I knew what was going on. He was as enamored with her as I was, but he'd done little to respond to that in the way a boy should respond when he is interested in a girl. The simple thing would be to ask her out. But instead it sounded like he was continuing to be the miserable git he'd been this summer. What was more troublesome was the indication that she was arguing with him. Why wouldn't she just ignore him and walk away if he's being unreasonable?

The other letter, addressed to Bella, was lying there on the table. The owl had simply left it with the other. I supposed a house full of vampires wasn't the most comfortable place for an owl to enter, and the windows had been closed all day.

I wondered if I should take it back now. Would Jacob still be there? Would it matter if he was? I stalled for a few moments wandering around the cabin. Thinking about all that had transpired and was about to happen. Of course, I was worried about Edward and Bella. It didn't seem as if there was any way around all this. And, if Bella died and Edward took his life, what would happen to the Cullen family? Surely some of them would blame Rosalie, I could see that Alice and Jasper already did… and Esme would be heart broken… No, it couldn't come to that. I had to find a way.

I wished Sirius was here. I wanted to share my idea with him – to see if he would go along with my plan. I couldn't see any other way at this point. I hoped he didn't stay away for a long time. Surely he knew there was very little time left.

Dumbledore needed to know. This could affect things between the two worlds. I sought out my notebook and started writing.

_**There is very little time. Bella is very ill and the situation is grave. There are few options left, but I have an idea I wish to discuss. Also – hoping you have uncovered some further information that may assist. Everyone is quite on edge and desperate, including myself.**_

It was a pale reflection of all the thoughts and feelings going through my head, but Dumbledore would understand and it was purposely vague incase someone else might chance upon it.

I decided to head back to the house. Perhaps Jacob had left. If not I could always wait in the kitchen. I walked back toward the house. Some movement caught my eye. I frowned. Did Jacob just run past naked? And then I understood as I watched him shift into the largest wolf I'd ever seen, larger even then when I met Seth in his wolf form, and disappear into the forest. I ran for the house, worried for Bella.

I found her, tears staining her cheeks as she lay on the couch.

"Bella?" I asked, "Are you okay? Did he do anything to hurt you?"

"No" she sobbed pushing the tears away, "Nothing except tell me the truth." She looked up at me as I found myself by her side. "I'm killing him aren't I?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say, but I found that I'd nodded my head for then she looked grave. "I don't want to hurt him. I wish he could understand the certainty I feel." She sighed.

"Bella, he loves you – more then I've ever known."

"I know" she said softly, "He would do anything…" she suddenly looked into my eyes. "Did he ask you, Cedric?"

"Ask me what?" I countered, not sure which question she was asking.

"If he asked Jacob, I'm sure he would have asked you. It would make sense – the baby would look like him, have his bronze hair, his beautiful face… but it still wouldn't be his."

So, apparently he had asked Jacob and Jacob had accepted… but Bella clearly hadn't, as I'd expected. She wouldn't… She didn't push me for an answer and I was glad. It just wasn't something I was willing to do. It wasn't right.

"He misses being with you." I said. "I can see it, he misses being able to hold you."

She sighed. "I miss him too."

Just then I heard a hiss behind me and Bella's eyes widened. "Step away from her, Cedric." I heard Rosalie's cold voice warn. I fingered my wand.

"He was only seeing how I was doing." Bella defended, "He came in just after Jacob left."

I slowly got up and turned to see Rosalie hovering right behind me. Edward was just behind her and Carlisle stood by the door. I needed to share my idea with Edward, but Sirius… I needed to know Sirius would go along with it.

The desperation and agony in Edward's eyes tempered slightly with curiosity. As I stepped round Rosalie, meeting her glare, I began to layout my idea for Edward. _If Sirius agreed, we could stun Rosalie and Emmett. That would give us enough time to get Bella away from Rosalie… but I don't think Sirius will go along if Esme is opposed to all this. I wonder if she might change her mind if she realizes how little time is left._

Edward blinked his eyes once as if to say yes. A small glimmer of hope rose. He glanced back at Carlisle and frowned. I guessed he understood the significance of our exchange in light of the conversation in his study. _Was he saying, no – that he wouldn't help? Or that Esme wouldn't go along with it._ Edward blinked twice. _Does that mean Carlisle thinks Esme won't go along with it?_ Edward blinked once. _Okay, but will Carlisle?_ Again, one blink. _And you think Esme can be swayed?_ One more blink. So, now I needed to help Sirius understand that we needed to do this.

The exchange took only a few seconds, and then Edward was at his regular spot at Bella's feet, his hand, tracing up and down her leg. Rosalie remained hovering around her head. It was only then that I'd noticed Carlisle had backed out of the room. _Has he gone to find Esme?_ Edward blinked again. I fought the small smile that threatened to surface. It was hard not to hope… If only we knew where Sirius was.

Edward blinked and looked up quickly as a large black dog bounded into the room. In an instant he was in human form. The lights flickered wildly. "Edward, Cedric – can I talk to you outside? Where are the rest?" he eyed Rosalie and Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme are going for a quick hunt." Edward paused, "I can't hear the rest of them… they must be out of range." He explained as we moved through the door to the front of the house.

"I don't know what is going on." He said breathlessly, "But there's a lot of howling down on the reservation… I can't hear their thoughts, but it looked like Sam was gathering up the troops."

"It could be a meeting or just going through exercises." Edward said thoughtfully, though by the look on his face, he didn't really believe it.

"It looked more significant then that. Like they were preparing for battle. I didn't stick around to see. I can't outrun them."

Edward pulled out his phone. "Jasper?... Is Alice with you?...And Emmett?...Good, we need you three back here. Something is up with the wolves." He clicked it shut.

"Are you going to call Carlisle?" Sirius asked.

"No, Carlisle and Esme will be back very soon, but they need to hunt."

Sirius looked at him questioningly and then at me and then shrugged. "Do you want me to run a patrol?"

"No, I'll hear them as soon as they get close." Edward replied. "But we will need you. If they come to fight, there will be little reasoning with them. Carlisle would want us to find a way to resolve this diplomatically… perhaps a well placed stunning spell?"

"I can think of where a well placed stunning spell might be particularly helpful." I said, staring hard at Sirius and then back toward the house.

Understanding dawned on his face. He paused for a moment, frowned, and then took a deep breath. "Perhaps, if it comes to that." He said.

Edward relaxed slightly. "They're almost here." He said and, in the next moment Alice, Jasper and Emmett bound up on the front entry.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, glance back toward the house. Emmett stiffened and suddenly took a defensive position between Edward and the room where Rosalie was looking after Bella.

Edward ignored him and explained, "Sirius thinks something might be happening with the wolves."

"Yes." Sirius picked up the story, "I was running down on the reservation and heard the howling. I went to investigate. It looked like Sam was gathering the pack together, barking out instructions, gathering the various wolves into groupings…"

"What was he saying?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know – they mostly talk in their head and I can't hear them unless I use legilimency and I'm not very good at it, and they'd know. But I've been through enough battles to recognize organizing for a strategic attack."

Jasper nodded.

"But they would know that Bella hasn't been changed. We haven't broken the treaty." Alice said.

"But her life is in danger." Edward pointed out. "It could be enough." Then his head twitched up in a blur of speed. "Jacob and Seth" he said allowed.

"Alice, you go stand in front of Bella." Jasper ordered. "Sirius and Cedric, take up a position in the second story of the house, where you can fire spells and have a good visual advantage. Emmett, you and I will stay with Edward. He can talk to them when they're in wolf form. If it's just the two of them, it might just be an envoy, but I'd rather be safe."

Everyone quickly got into position. Sirius and I found our way up to one of the few rooms on the second floor that faced the road and opened the windows. It was a good vantage point. We'd be able to strike with a few well placed spells before they knew what hit them.

"They're coming. I can hear them now." Jasper said just loud enough for us to hear. Then everyone was silent. Somewhere, someone turned off the lights and suddenly it was very dark, as if there were no light, electric or natural streaming into the house, except from the windows Sirius and I were standing at.

Two huge wolves ran into the yard, whining and letting out small barks. I drew my wand. Sirius followed suit.

"Jacob? Seth? What's going on?" Edward's voice drifted up from under section of roof below our window.

The wolves slowed and then halted, pacing several feet from the house. The smaller wolf whined a little and then fell behind the larger who was looking intently toward Edward, Emmett and Jasper standing on the front porch. It was very quiet.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and I saw Edward's body flying out from below us. "They want to kill Bella?" He snarled, landing on the ground just in front of the wolves.

In the next instant, Jasper and Emmett were at his side, snarls and growls ripping from his throat. I tensed in response, taking aim. It would be easy from up here to take them out. I glanced once at Sirius. He held up a hand as if to signal me to wait.

The smaller wolf backed off, his tail between his legs, head bowed to the ground in deference. He didn't seem as though he wanted to attack.

"Em, Jazz – not them! The others. The pack is coming!"

"What's their problem?" Emmett demanded.

"The same one as mine." Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now."

The larger wolf who I now guessed to be Jacob, whined uneasily. The smaller one I'd met face to face, quite literally. That was Seth.

"They aren't far." Edward said tonelessly.

The smaller wolf looked back at Edward and the larger Jacob wolf and whined.

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward asked.

There was a series of whines and small barks. It looked like the two wolves and Edward were talking. I wished I could understand what they were saying.

"I think Seth is going to run a patrol." Sirius said. And then, off the Seth wolf ran into the forest. Emmett was speaking into the phone. He must have gotten a hold of Carlisle. Jasper was looking off into the forest. Alice flitted into view from under the porch and to Jasper's side. Rosalie was likely still down stairs, hovering protectively over Bella… Her protection was misplaced.

"It appears the immediate danger is over." Sirius said, a small question in his mind.

"I suppose" I replied, "Though my guess is this is just the beginning."

"And perhaps the end?" His eyes trailed downward in the direction of the living room.

"It would seem so." I said sadly, glancing downward.

He clasped my arm. I looked back up into his face. I couldn't read his mind, but I could see he was decided. He would do what he could to help. Now the only remaining piece was Esme. I hoped Carlisle had some progress there.

It was very silent again. Then I heard Edward's whispered voice, carried up to us through the stillness of the evening air. "This isn't the first time I've owed you my gratitude, Jacob. I would never have asked from this from you."

Jacob barked out what sounded like a sarcastic laugh.

"I suppose you're right about that." Edward nodded.

There was another pause and then Edward replied, "Right… I know. I never really believed she would. But…" His head bowed, "Worse."

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice asked suddenly, "I want to know what's going on."

"You and me both." Sirius chuckled quietly.

Edward and the Jacob wolf shook their heads, "He needs to stay linked to Seth."

"Well, then would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening." Alice asked, annoyance in her voice.

Edward explained in clipped, emotionless sentences. "The pack thinks Bella's become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the… from what she's carrying. They feel it's their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

"Wow" Sirius said uncharacteristically. "This is significant."

I looked back at him. What did he mean this was significant…

He answered my unasked question, "You have to understand how the pack works. The wolves are bound to follow the leader. It isn't a choice. If the leader gives them a command they must obey… unless… unless one of them has a prior claim to leadership. It sounded like, from the blood lines, that the rightful Alpha is Jacob. He didn't want the position, so Sam remained."

"So, if he can't disobey the leader, then maybe they aren't going to attack?" I asked.

"No, they wouldn't have come otherwise. But, if they were able to come warn us, that means Jacob must have reclaimed his birth right, and Seth is following him… It means they're no longer part of the pack… It means they're outcasts."

I was shocked. Firstly how did Sirius know all this and secondly – outcasts? They gave up their home to warn the Cullens? "How do you know all this?"

"I've spent a lot of time with them, Cedric. Almost all of July I spent down at the reservation with Billy. His father was the Alpha the last time the vampires showed up. I was fascinated and Billy needed to talk. He was heart broken over his son leaving. He wondered if he should have pushed him to take the leadership position, if his depression was more then just Bella – if he was suffering from not fulfilling his rightful destiny."

It was a lot of information to take in, not the least of which was the fact that Jacob Black had just turned his back on his family to do what he thought was right. I knew what it was to do that, though I knew that my father would forgive me and my mother still loved me. What if I couldn't go back? Would I still have come?

"It looks like they're going inside now." Sirius said quietly. "Carlisle and Esme are on their way."

I had missed some interaction outside. When I glanced out the window I could see the front lawn was deserted. I followed Sirius down stairs.

Edward was back by Bella's side, kneeling on the floor by the couch. Bella's eyes were closed. Her breathing seemed too fast, too shallow even to my untrained eye. Edward's face was wild in panic.

"Why didn't you call us?" He hissed at Rosalie.

"It's too early." She replied back, fear in her voice, "She can't deliver yet."

"We need to get her on an IV." Edward said firmly, angrily. "When Carlisle gets back."

"No" she squared her shoulders.

"Can't you see, Rosalie?" His anger turned to a plea. He was begging for her to understand, to let them help.

There was a sound at the back door and suddenly Carlisle was in the room, Esme by his side. She looked tired… sad… She took a look at Bella and blanched. And then at Edward. She looked as though she was crying, though there were no tears running down her face. Sirius walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Seth told me what's happening. I need a full run down but first we need to do something for Bella or this will all be in vain." He said looking down at her frail ashen form.

Rosalie looked momentarily hesitant and then squared up her shoulders. "No. I won't let you."

Carlisle glared back at her. "Rosalie, I understand you are under strict orders from Bella to protect the child, but will do neither of them any good if Bella dies tonight. She needs an IV and I need to examine her."

Emmett walked to her side. At first, it seemed as though he was going to protect her, to back her up. But he leaned over and whispered in her ear. She stiffened momentarily and then she relented.

"Alright, but just an IV and monitors, and it's just you and me who move her." She said firmly.

The room broke into a flurry of movement. In a flash Jasper, Alice and Emmett were pushing furniture out of the way. Carlisle and Esme were carrying a large metal bed down the stairs. It looked similar, although more complex then the beds in the infirmary back at Hogwarts… more like you might find at 's. Edward and Rosalie stayed by Bella's side.

"I need to move her." Carlisle said after the few seconds it took to transform the room. The bed was right beside the couch. They had somehow lowered it so that it was only slightly higher then the seat of the couch.

Rosalie nodded. She, very gently put her arms under Bella's shoulders, while Carlisle gathered up her legs and hips.

"Watch her head." Edward said with concern.

"I know." Rosalie hissed back. Her one arm shifted so it was under Bella's head, keeping it from falling back. In one swift movement, Bella was on the bed. Carlisle moved around it, snapping bars into place and placing a pole in one end. The bed rose so that Bella was now higher up. In the mean time the couch had been pushed out of the way. With a rip and another flurry of movement, this time much slower and controlled and only by Carlisle, Bella was now dressed in a simple green smock and had a small tube inserted into her arm from a large bag hanging from the pole and several other wires and cords attached to various parts of her body. Rosalie was gathering up the remnants of the grey sweatshirt she had been wearing. Then Carlisle's hands moved about her, pausing at her neck, wrist and forehead. He leaned over and listened just above her chest and then reached down and felt around her stomach.

It was the first time I'd seen her exposed since their return. The sight almost made me sick. She was black and blue from bruising, as if the dramatic increase in size had caused one huge bruise. Or perhaps it was from the thing inside her. I recalled hearing of an aunt who got a broken rib from her baby kicking too hard. I could only imagine the kind of damage that thing was doing to Bella's insides. I turned my head away to give her some privacy.

There was a howl and suddenly everyone stiffened. Jasper was suddenly at the front of the house, looking into the trees. Sirius and I had both drawn our wands. We saw a wolf emerge from the darkness. With relief I saw it was Jacob.

"It was a false alarm." Edward said in his toneless voice. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort." Emmett grumbled rolling his eyes.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett." Carlisle snapped from Bella's side, "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know." Emmett replied, flexing his muscles, "I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

"Seth doesn't think Sam will attack now." Edward said mechanically, his eyes never leaving Bella, "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked as he finished his examination and snapped the rail of the bed into place.

"He's not as optimistic."

Rosalie took up her position at Bella's head as Carlisle moved away. Edward drew closer automatically, magnetically pulled to her side. He looked up and down her body as if he were gently caressing her with only his gaze. One of his hands, which were poised on the metal rail, began to move forward as if of its own accord.

"Don't touch her! You'll wake her up." Rosalie whispered.

Edward sighed, snatching his hand back.

"Rosalie." Carlisle murmured, but his face was full of warning.

"Don't start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that's all we're allowing."

The room went eerily silent as we eyed each other. We were waiting… waiting for a signal from Jacob or Seth… waiting for the impending doom a full attack by the wolf pack would result in… waiting for Bella… waiting to take the action that just might save her life. Rosalie and Edward remained hovering over her bed. I wondered if now was the time to act… she seemed to not have much life left in her.

She coughed on something in her throat, murmuring and rolling a bit. She wasn't sleeping well. She jerked suddenly and cried out in pain. I wondered if there would be a fresh bruise on her already purple stomach. Edward winced with every murmur, every cry. He felt every pain along with her. He only glanced from her body to look at the various screens which flashed and had lines of light moving across them. I assumed they must tell them how she was doing physically. When she jerked, Rosalie smoothed her hand across Bella's forehead. Edward stiffened and glared across at her, menace painted across his face. In that one look, I believed he would kill Rosalie if it would save Bella's life.

Emmett was suddenly between them, his hand held up to Edward, "Not tonight, Edward. We've got other things to worry about."

The anguish in his face as he turned took my breath away. He didn't think there would be another night. I glanced from him to Carlisle to Sirius and back. Carlisle shook his head subtly. It was bad timing, I knew. We could hardly afford for the wolves to show up and have two members of our group momentarily incapacitated and two others busily working over Bella to save her life. But if we did nothing now, would there be anything to fight over by morning?


	35. Chapter 35

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 35: The Dawn

Other then the occasional moan or whimper by Bella, followed by an echoing moan by Edward, the house was silent and dark. Looking around I noticed the light that normally filtered in through the back of the house was blocked by huge metal shields. When did those appear? I thought back, recalling the lights going out and how it had gotten so dark. Must have been then.

It was maddening… the waiting. Not knowing if in the next minute we would be casting spells on an attacking hoard or on our own people or mourning… I tried to stop the thought, but I found I wasn't very good at it. They just kept coming and, with every reminder of Bella's worsening condition I was killing him along with her. _Sorry._ Finally I dozed off in the chair.

"I have rights, Carlisle… As her husband." I heard Edward's muffled voice. "If she's unable to give instruction over her wishes, I have more of a right then her."

I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs from my mind. Something was happening. I looked around but all I saw was grey darkness. Then I realized, at some point someone had laid a blanket over me as I slept. I pulled it down to look around the room.

Bella was gasping in her sleep. I wondered if she'd woken at all since last night. I glanced over at Sirius who lay a finger to his lips, signaling for me to sit back and wait. Clearly, at some point Edward must have decided to give up on a surprise attack and just hit it straight on, or maybe he was losing his mind.

"She doesn't want this, Edward. You know it." Rosalie hissed. Edward growled back at her, but I was surprised that now Emmett stood aside, only watching. Something had changed.

"Carlisle, Bella didn't want us to do anything because she believed she was going to live. She thought the both of them would live. Clearly that isn't the case they will both die if we do nothing. The… infant might even be viable at this point. We don't know, but it must be large enough." Edward was grasping at anything now.

"He might be right, Rosalie." Esme said quietly.

"Near as I can tell, she's 30 weeks." Carlisle said thoughtfully, "If that is the case, then there's a chance." He said.

"But now – when the wolves could attack at any minute." Rosalie countered.

"It is a consideration." Jasper said, "Though, if they haven't attacked yet, I am beginning to think they might not."

"I won't let you take that chance." Rosalie growled, crouching over Bella.

"You have no right!" Edward said firmly. It was almost a yell, and yet controlled. "I have stood aside all week while you fed her lies, while you kept me away from her. No more, Rosalie. I won't let you destroy her life."

"Edward?" A week frail voice sounded from the bed. In an instant he was beside her, Rosalie on the other side.

"Bella, love?" he said so gently, "you've been asleep for so long…"

"I'm still here." She said.

"Bella?" Carlisle said walking over, "I know you are very tired, but I need to talk to you about something."

Rosalie hissed, but Carlisle held up his hand for her to stop.

"Bella, your body isn't absorbing anything from the IV. That means you aren't getting any nutrients and neither is the fetus." Carlisle said, his voice full of concern, "You are both starving and I can't tell what it is, so I don't know how to treat it. If I could get a better look, then I might be able to figure out what to do."

"More tests?" she sighed.

"No." Carlisle said hesitantly, "I think we need to remove the fetus."

"What?" Bella's eyes flew open. "Take my baby? But it's too early… too soon." She faded a bit.

"Near as I can tell you're at the equivalent of 30 weeks. Many human babies have survived being delivered at 30 weeks. It will need special care, but there is a good chance-"

"Just a chance." Rosalie hissed, "There's also a good chance the baby will die."

Edward let out a low growled.

Carlisle held up his hand to stop them both. "Bella, I know it is a lot to think about. If you feel unable to make this decision?"

"No" she said softly. "I need to keep him as long as I can… To give him the best chance. If he's in distress, then you do what you can to save him."

Carlisle sighed and glanced at Edward. Edward turned away. His blank expression was gone. Instead the agony and pain, the burning was back in his eyes.

"Edward?" Bella's faint voice came back. He quickly snapped back over her. She reached up for him, "I know… I don't know how… but I know it will be fine."

She tugged lightly on his shirt and he leaned down over her and kissed her gently. Then she fell back into her restless sleep. He crumbled over her. Even Rosalie didn't dare tell him to back away.

It was silent then. Everyone went back to their various positions glancing occasionally back at the monitors and Bella and once in awhile toward the front yard. After part of an hour, Alice sighed and went upstairs. This seemed particularly difficult for her.

The silence was broken by a wolf howl just after dawn. Everyone stiffened for half a second and then went into action. Alice flitted down the stairs. She still looked horrible. "Sirius and Cedric, be prepared to take up your positions upstairs. Rosalie and Edward – you'll stay to guard Bella. The rest of us will face them head on." Jasper threw out the orders, everyone prepared to move quickly if necessary. Rosalie and Edward rolled Bella further away from the impending battle.

A lone wolf padded into the yard. It was Seth. Where was Jacob? Had they gotten him? Edward commented in his toneless, expressionless voice. "It's okay. It's Leah. She's come to join the pack."

"Leah?" Jasper asked, eyebrow raised, "I didn't think she liked us. Could it be a trap?"

Edward shook his head slowly as he focused on Seth, "No, I don't think so. They can hear her thoughts. They wouldn't be able to do that if she was still loyal to Sam… No, it looks like she has definitely joined Jacob." He continued without inflection. His face was a barren wasteland. There was nothing left – nothing without Bella.

The tension released, if only a bit, as everyone went back to their activities – Jasper and Emmett gazing out into the night, Alice disappeared upstairs, Rosalie and Edward looking over Bella, Carlisle checking her monitors and vitals every so often and Esme… Esme just sat helplessly in her chair. Sirius and I shared a worried glance. What would the rest of this night bring?

"The wolves won't attack now – they're at a disadvantage… Not that they would have gotten through before." Emmett said absently.

"I don't imagine so – the element of surprise is gone and he is now out-numbered." Jasper replied. He sighed and turned away from the window. In a flash, the metal shields were gone and light streamed in. Jasper retreated up the stairs to where Alice had gone earlier. Emmett glanced once at Rosalie's protective stance, frowned and left with him. After a few minutes, Esme got up quietly and left the room.

Though the threat was no longer eminent, the nervous, stress filled silence returned. I looked over at Edward. If it were possible, he looked even worse then last night. Bella was awake again, but barely. I still had the envelope with the letter from Hermione in my pocket. She seemed barely able to keep her eyes open, forget reading. Maybe this was one letter that would go unread.

"No" Edward said, and then the first hint of any change in tone came to his voice, "Bella, love, would you like to hear a letter from Hermione?" He said softly, gently, hesitantly touching her hand.

"Umhm" she mumbled.

I got up and walked over, taking the letter from my pocket. "I'll have to break the seal." I said stupidly. I was sure she wasn't worried about such things right now. I unfolded the paper and read.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I miss you so much. I hope you had a wonderful time on your honeymoon and that everything worked out. You'll have to tell me everything! Well, perhaps not everything.**_

_**I wish you were with us in school this year. We are learning so many interesting things. I am sure you would find it fascinating.**_

_**Cedric and I kissed just before…**_

I stopped, tearing my eyes away from the page. "The next part is personal." I said before I voiced the words, "Perhaps I should leave it for you to read." I said, folding the letter back up and putting it in her hand. I was terribly curious as to what she said, but the invasion of privacy seemed too great.

"She knows?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, I told her when I visited."

"Hmm" she replied, then began coughing, choking.

Edward moaned, "Please, Rose, Bella… please…" He got no response. Bella was unconscious again.

His gaze flitted around the room. "Carlisle?" he asked in desperation.

"You know I can't when she's made her wishes known." It looked painful for him to say it.

Rosalie looked triumphant.

Edward moaned, his head dropping into his hands.

The silence descended upon us again as the sun rose higher above the horizon. Edward stood by Bella's bed, unmoving. Off to one side I could see Carlisle mumbling with his eye's closed. Was he praying? After an indeterminable amount of time it seemed Bella awoke again.

"Jacob's coming." Edward said suddenly, back to his toneless, emotionless state. He stayed focused on Bella. "He's changed to his human form."

Carlisle quietly got up, reached for the door and met him as he walked across the lawn. Their voices poured in quietly through the open door.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Is Bella?" He chocked out.

"She's… much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave her. She's awake." I turned away, trying not to listen to their conversation…

I glanced back at Edward. He was taking in every last breath, every glance, every touch of her hand… I felt the despair settle back in. Last night, well, at least there had been hope, a plan, the possibility we could save her – but now? What use was falling in love if you had to be subjected to such pain?

The monitors which at first had flashed with regularity and uniformity seemed to stutter and hesitate. I could only guess that meant things in side her were not going well. I stood and walked over to Edward, resting a hand on his shoulder. There wasn't anything else I could do. My heart shattered for him – to have it all, and then for it to be snatched away so cruelly…

Time stood still for me as I stood there at Edward's side, wishing there was something I could do as we both stared down at Bella's figure. She was wide awake now, staring back up into Edward's eyes… she was trying to take in as much as she could of him too, before…

I could see Rosalie inch forward, eyeing the two of us suspiciously. Maybe I should stun her, just once… It would make me feel better.

"death and blood" Edward whispered so quietly I almost thought I'd imagined it, except that Rosalie looked at him sharply. For the first time in days there was an expression other then the blank expressionless face or utter agony. He was working through something in his mind.

"What?" Bella asked softly, noting the change in expression. "What is it?"

"Sssh" he said tenderly, stroking her hand, her arm, her cheek. Rosalie continued to eye him suspiciously. He bent down and kissed her very gently. "I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment. Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" His voice was different. The tonelessness was gone and, in its place was there hope?

Rosalie glanced between us and Bella. I could see the objection forming on her lips. I quickly backed away and sat back down on the chair I'd slept on last night.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked a little more forcefully in her hoarse, gravelly voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love." He kissed her hand, her arm, "It will just take a second." Then he looked upward toward his sister, "Please, Rose?" In a tone that left little room for question.

"Esme?" Rosalie called out, "Can you mind Bella for me?" she said eyeing me in my seat.

Esme flitted down the stairs. "Of course." She said.

The two of them marched off toward the door, Rosalie following, keeping a careful eye on both of us. When they reached the door, Edward closed it behind them.

I watched through the window, wishing I could read lips or use a spell to hear what was going on. There was a flurry of discussion amongst them. Whatever it was it looked like the first good news they'd had in days. Rosalie's face lit up, Carlisle looked pensive and yet positive and Edward looked alive for the first time since they returned from their honeymoon. Jacob, on the other hand, looked repulsed, as though he was holding back from being sick.

Across the room Esme gasped, "Of course."

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Sirius quietly.

"I think they've figured out some way to feed her." He said, watching them.

"We'll ask Bella." I heard as Carlisle opened the door and the four of them shuffled into the house.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded. The activity had revived her somewhat, as if whatever they had determined might help her was already giving her some life back.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you." Carlisle said. Jacob made a face in response. "It won't be… pleasant, but-"

"But it will help the baby." Rosalie interjected, her face lit up, "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

Bella's eyelids fluttered. Then she coughed out a weak chuckle, "Not pleasant?" she whispered, "Gosh, that'll be such a change." She eyed the tubes that were obviously causing her discomfort and coughed again.

Rosalie laughed with her.

Edward frowned at Rosalie's response. He stepped around her, looking intently down at Bella. He gathered up the hand that wasn't resting on her swollen stomach. "Bella, love, we're going to ask you to do something monstrous, repulsive."

What could it be? I was cautiously hopeful.

She took a shallow, fluttery breath, "How bad?"

Carlisle answered, "We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it's thirsty."

Well then, give it some water… some juice… I was puzzled.

"Oh." Bella blinked, "oh." She said with sudden understanding.

I glanced over at Sirius. His face was pale, but understanding shone through. It took me a minute more… appetite closer to theirs… thirsty… I put the words together… My eyes must have flown open when it hit me. They're going to ask her to drink blood? My stomach momentarily heaved.

"Your condition." Carlisle went on, "-both of your conditions – are deteriorating rapidly. We don't have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory-"

"I've got to drink it." she whispered. I was horrified. Surely she couldn't. But she nodded slightly, a look of determination came over her face, "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?" she looked back up at Edward with a faint grin. He didn't smile back.

I could hear the faint tapping of a shoe against the floor. Rosalie. Give her a minute, I thought.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered.

Carlisle and Edward shared a look. The tapping stopped.

"What?" Bella asked at their expression.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella." Carlisle said.

"If the fetus is craving blood." Edward explained, "it's not craving animal blood."

I turned my face away to hide the expression. It was revolting… cannibalistic… the drinking of human blood was part of the Dark Arts. A part of my mind accepted that the Cullens drank animal blood. It was necessary for them and I even realized that perhaps, in the past they'd taken human life… but all my life I'd know drinking human blood was a practice for dark creatures and evil wizards. No respectable wizard would…

But Bella isn't a wizard. She's my best friend's wife and she's dying… If this will help her? If this will bring her back? How could I condemn that?

"It won't make a difference to you, Bella. Don't think about it." Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eyes widened, "Who?" She breathed. He gaze flickered from Edward to Jacob and then to me. Indeed, who? I stared back at Edward. I had thought time and time again I wished there was something I could do. I wondered if it would be terribly painful.

"We have blood on hand." Rosalie explained. I felt a burst of relief. "For you – just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. It's going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

Bella ran her hand across her stomach.

'Well" she rasped, her voice was barely a whisper, "I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too." A faint smile curled at the side of her mouth, "Let's go for it. My first vampire act."

Carlisle and Rosalie dashed up the stairs in an instant.

"I think we should warm it." Rosalie said.

"I'm not sure it will make a difference." Carlisle replied.

Edward stayed, holding Bella's hand. It was the first time Rosalie had left them alone all week. They said nothing, just stared into each others faces, as if they could speak without words. It reminded me how they stood before each other on their wedding day. There had been no one else.

And Edward was easier to look at. It wasn't that he looked hopeful. In fact the carefully placid expression was firmly upon his face, but perhaps it seemed a little less forced. The agony he could never seem to erase from his eyes a little less present.

Rosalie dashed back through the room, too fast to make out what she was carrying. I guess I probably didn't want to know. This might all be a lot easier if it wasn't so visual.

"Not clear, Rosalie." Edward murmured, rolling his eyes.

Bella lifted her head slightly, as if she were about to ask, but Edward just shook his head.

Rosalie flashed back through and disappeared back up the stairs.

"This was your idea?" Bella whispered looking toward's Jacob.

"Don't blame me for this one." Jacob countered, "Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head."

She smiled a little, "I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, me, either." Jacob replied.

I had barely slept all night and so had made my way back over to the chair I'd slept in, now pushed far out of the way. I pulled it forward so I could be there, but I was too tired to remain standing. It didn't look like Jacob was faring much better. I wondered if I should offer to pull a chair over for him as well. Sirius beat me to it, but instead of one of the comfortable arm chairs, he pulled a kitchen chair in and set it by the bed.

"Thank you" he said, looking up at Sirius, who simply bowed with a small flare of his hand and then pulled up his chair along side mine. He looked as tired as I, but somehow more at peace.

I wondered at that for awhile. He did seem much better, even after this week – the worst week of my life and all that we were facing, Sirius was somehow better off. I made me better appreciate how difficult it had been for him being cooped up in that house.

Bella and Jacob visited while Edward watched on. I was only moderately irritated that he was taking away precious minutes from Edward's last moments with her, but maybe, if this worked, those minutes wouldn't be so precious. I hoped.

There was something different in his stance. Not hope. I didn't think he dared to hope yet. But he did seem less defeated.

"You're scared of Leah, but you're best buds with the psychopath blonde?" Jacob suddenly exclaimed. Maybe it was need for a release of tension in the room, or perhaps it was really funny, but I couldn't help bursting out in a laugh. I realized then maybe it wasn't just Edward who was different; it was the entire house… There was a lessened sense of doom. I got up to check on how Bella was doing and I could see she was actually smiling.

And then Carlisle and Rosalie were back with a white plastic cup with a lid with a straw. There was some sort of liquid sloshing around inside but, thankfully, I couldn't see what it was. Knowing was bad enough.

Bella eyed it speculatively and I began to seriously doubt her ability to go through with this. Just imagining it all - thick and warm, sliding down my throat. I shiver went down my back and my stomach churned. Just don't think about it, just don't think about it.

"We could try another method." Carlisle said quietly.

"No." Bella whispered, "No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…" Her hand fluttered to her stomach. She was worried about the baby. She reached for the cup. It sloshed around as her hand shook. I tried to picture it as something else… pumpkin juice. Ah yes, think of it as a glass of pumpkin juice. She tried to lean forward to take a drink but she was too weak. I glanced at Edward and saw him blanch, the previous improvement in disposition lost a few steps.

Rosalie leaned over and helped her, supporting her upper body like a child. "Thanks" Bella whispered. She glanced around at us, embarrassed at what she was about to do.

"Don't mind them" Rosalie murmured.

"Think of it as pumpkin juice." I suggested. It seemed to be working for me so far, though I didn't actually have to drink it.

She lifted the cup to her face and sniffed at the straw. Not a good idea. She flinched and then made a face.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way," Edward said, reaching for the cup.

"Plug your nose." Rosalie suggested, glaring at Edward's attempt to help. I reconsidered my decision to stun her.

"No, that's not it. It's just that it-" Bella took a deep breath, "It smells good." She admitted in a tiny voice. I fought hard to hold back the shudder. Pumpkin juice, pumpkin juice I chanted to myself.

"That's a good thing." Rosalie said eagerly, 'That means we're on the right track. Give it a try."

Bella took the straw between her lips, shut her eyes, wrinkled her nose and sucked. I could hear the suction as the liquid drew up the straw, saw the shift from opaque to dark as it moved toward her mouth and touched her lips. Her hand shook. She quickly took her mouth away and moaned quietly.

Edward reached for her, lovingly stoking her face, his face full of concern. I suppose throwing up again wouldn't be helpful at this point. "Bella, love?"

"I'm okay." She whispered. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Her expression was… apologetic? Pleading? Scared? "It tastes good, too."

The sudden tension in his shoulders released. I could see he was relieved at the admission. It mean more then just that she wasn't about to throw up. Her system wasn't strong enough for that. It meant they might just be on the right track. He pressed his hand to her cheek, curling his fingers around the shape of her delicate face.

She sighed and put her lips to the straw again. She took a much larger drink this time. She was seemingly stronger from just the small taste she'd just had.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head, "No, I don't feel sick." She whispered, "There's a first, eh?"

I noticed then that Jacob had been quite silent the entire time. His face was as green as mine threatened to be. He didn't seem to be taking this any better. I took some comfort in that. Sirius, on the other hand, was grinning broadly. He'd told me a bit of his time living as a dog, subsisting off rats and other small rodents. I supposed a bit of blood wasn't all that bad.

Bella gulped down another mouthful, then looked up suddenly at Edward as if she just thought of something. "Does this screw up my total?" she whispered, "Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"

He looked down at her with more life and tenderness as I'd seen this whole week. Of course that wasn't much. "No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this." He smiled faintly, "Your record is still clean."

Sirius chuckled beside me. I glanced at him curiously, "They keep track of who has the best record… as far as not killing anyone." He said as an aside.

Oh. That's… ah… good? I suppose it was better then the other way around.

She took several more sips. With each one she got visibly stronger and as she got stronger, Edward got visibly more positive. He even chuckled once at something Jacob had thought. By the time she sucked back the last of the contents of the cup, they were almost jovial. The mood was much, much lighter. I moved from hope to belief she might actually survive this…

"I did it." she said, sounding pleased as the straw pulled at empty air. Her voice was no longer a whisper. She had some actual sound to it – still rough, but it was a sign of strength. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible." He replied with a gentle smile, "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

It was clear, the cup of human blood had actually done some good. Such an improvement over only a few minutes… clearly this was what was working, though I had to keep stop myself from thinking about it too much… Her pale, pasty face suddenly had a bit of color and tone and she seemed to be able to lift herself somewhat. Her breathing was less labored. The lights on the monitors seemed to steady.

"Would you like more?" Rosalie asked. Bella's shoulders slumped in response.

Edward shot a look at Rosalie, then turned tenderly to Bella, "You don't have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know, But… I want to." She admitted glumly.

Rosalie reached up and stroked her hair, "You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Her soft tender tone then turned harsh, "Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here." She seemed to point her accusation at Jacob, who grinned back easily as if hadn't a care in the world.

Carlisle took the cup from Bella, "I'll be right back."

The sound of a message in the message book was suddenly in my head. There must be a reply from Dumbledore. "I'll be back." I said briskly. I should have brought the notebook with me. I quickly grabbed it and read it while I walked back.

_**Very sorry I didn't reply earlier. I have been searching everywhere, even seeking council from those I trust. There are only more rumors and stories. No advice. I would come to visit, but things are very precarious right now. Please do your best to offer your comfort. I have been able to procure a dragon's claw. It should arrive shortly.**_

The note was in quick, hasty strokes. Things must be hectic at Hogwarts. I took out my pen and wrote a quick reply as I approached the house.

_**We've had a bit of a discovery. It seems to have an appetite more in keeping with the father. We're not out of the woods, but we've seen some improvement.**_

As I sat down again in the living room I felt the signal for another reply.

_**Facinating. And so obvious. Yet I hadn't thought of it. Tell me whose discovery was it.**_

I quickly replied back.

_**Jacob's**_

Then the book was silent. I folded it up and set it beside me.

When I looked up I could see Edward serving a plate of eggs to Bella. Jacob was bidding her farewell, but paused at us before leaving.

"So you're the wizards?" He asked. "Seth told me about you." He glanced me over, "You do look at lot like him." His head nodded toward Edward.

I smiled, "I get that a lot."

"So, you do actual magic?" he asked.

"Yes, much like you." I replied. I glanced once at Sirius who was smiling smugly.

"What? Oh, I guess." Two howls suddenly pierced the still morning air. They sounded urgent. "Dammit" he snarled as he took off through the door. I watched in amazement as, in one swift move he leaped from the porch and exploded in mid-air. The ratty shorts he was wearing ripped to shreds and he landed on all four paws, already fully transfigured into a huge wolf.

"Wow." I heard escape my mouth.

"Pretty impressive." Sirius said beside me. "It's like he doesn't even have to concentrate."

I nodded. "But a little hard on the clothing."


	36. Chapter 36

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 36: Change of Heart

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. I turned back to see the entire Cullen family had returned to the living room area and were looking out in the same direction toward the forest. All, except Edward who was tucking a large comforter around Bella. Good thing - she looked cold lying there on the bed.

"Three of Sam's pack are on their way." Edward said mindlessly as he tucked another blanket around Bella. "Jacob, Seth and Leah are grouping together to meet them."

"Only three?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, they haven't detected any others." Edward replied tonelessly.

Jasper and Emmett ran out the door and headed in the opposite direction.

"Carlisle, do you really think she needs to keep all these needles in her." Rosalie pointed to the carefully orchestrated combination of blanket, wires and cords which were wound around and coming out of Bella.

"Let's give it a little while longer. If she keeps the eggs and the liquid down" I noted he carefully avoided mentioned what the liquid was, "we'll take her off as much as we can."

"Can I move back to the couch?" She whined. Her voice was sounding better all the time.

"I think so, again, let's give it a few more minutes." Carlisle said gently.

Rosalie huffed a bit, crossing her arms, but said nothing. In general she was in a much better mood as was Edward and she seemed much less suspicious of him.

Jasper and Emmett returned, "We can't hear anything coming around the back or catch any scents other then Jacob's pack. Edward, can you hear them?"

"Yes, I've been in his mind more lately, it makes it easier to pick out from a distance."

Jasper nodded and sat back waiting. As Edward stroked Bella's hair he reported on what was happening out in the forest.

"Leah has caught up with Seth… they're waiting for the pack. They're coming up slow… they've changed into human form… just one, the rest are in wolf form… there are four, three wolves, one man…"

"They're out numbered" Jasper said, "if the fourth phases…"

"We'll get there." Emmett confirmed.

"Jacob's caught up with them…" Edward continued, running his hand across Bella's forehead and down her face, "The pack is there – Jared in human form, Paul, Quil and Collin."

"Collin?" Sirius asked, "But he's just a kid… something sounds suspicious. Why wouldn't they send their more senior members?"

Jasper shook his head.

"They're wondering the same thing," Edward said, "Wondering why Embry's not there. Maybe it's a diversion."

"We didn't sense any presence around the perimeter. Maybe one of us should run it?" Emmett asked.

"Wait, let's see." Jasper cautioned. "I don't want you out there alone."

"What, you questioning my skills?" Emmett grinned.

"They don't think Sam will attack, not with only two others with him." Edward said. "Jared's speaking. He's says he's just there to talk."

The tension lessened.

"They want Jacob to phase to talk... He's nervous about Collin." Edward continued to report tonelessly as he focused on Bella, "They want them to come back... Jacob's torn the family apart… there's still unresolved differences… Jacob's overreacting to Sam's decision to attack."

A series of growls broke out around the room. It didn't look like they thought Jacob over-reacted.

Edward smiled slightly, "Seth has conveyed our response."

Emmett grinned. "Nice."

"Sam wants to take it slowly… he's talked to the Elders… they don't want to take immediate action."

"Ya, 'cause now we know they're coming and they have zero chance." Emmett snarked.

Edward continued, "They're willing to wait for Bella to be separated from the problem."

Rosalie hissed.

Edward growled, "They don't want to kill her."

"I should hope not." Esme gasped.

"They want to wait to decide if the thing is a problem"

"It's not a thing, Edward, it's a baby!" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie, I'm just reporting on what they're saying. I can't edit every last word." He snapped back, changing from his toneless drone. He sighed and went back to his report, "They… they think Bella will die anyway." He looked down. Carlisle was suddenly beside him, his hand on Edward's shoulder. He was silent for a few moments, just listening. Whatever was being said was too hard for him to report.

Finally, Edward squared up his shoulders and continued, "He's sent Leah to make a circuit to check before he phases." He was silent again for a few moments. There was a brief twitch of a smile at his cheeks. Jacob must have said something funny. Then he shook his head… "Wow, she's fast." He breathed.

"Jacob's phased, they're talking now… Jacob doesn't think they can just go back, it's not that easy… doesn't know how it works, how to turn the Alpha thing off… he thinks it's permanent… Two alpha's can't belong in the same place… too competitive."

"They're homeless." Esme sighed.

"Asked Jacob if they're going to hang out with… us… they're out of clothes… Leah doesn't like to eat like a wolf... Jacob says they're here by choice… Sam is sorry… Jacob isn't angry anymore… but he's not going back." Then a smile came over his face and a look of extreme gratitude. "Jacob said," He seemed to take a second to compose himself and when he spoke he sounded just like Jacob, except now his voice was full of conviction. "this isn't just about Bella. We're protecting those who should be protected. And that applies to the Cullens, too."

"Wow." Bella said.

"You said it." Carlisle added.

The rest looked moved by his declaration.

"Humf" Rosalie crossed her arms, "I suppose we're stuck with him now."

"You better believe it." Carlisle said firmly, "And this family will provide whatever they need."

"What's happening now?" Jasper asked.

"They're trying to convince the other two to come back." Edward replied, then went back into his toneless reporting voice, "Sue's broken hearted, wants Seth to come home… abandoned her when their dad just died… Sue's tougher then that… it's only been a few hours…Seth is free to go if he wants…"

"Now he's telling Leah she knows she doesn't want to be here… she doesn't have any ties…she's watching out for Seth…Sam wants her back…told him to beg…" then Edward growled lowly, speaking more to himself, "manipulative jerk."

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Sorry." He said, then grinned, "she's telling him off."

I looked around and the rest of the room seemed as puzzled as I.

"Edward what is going on?" I asked.

He sighed, "Leah used to date Sam… well it was more then that, but then Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily. Leah's been pretty bitter about it. When Jared asked her to come back, he used Sam's old nickname from when they were dating… it didn't go over very well."

I puzzled over his statement. Imprinting? I looked up at Sirius for help. "When they see the love of their life, their other half as it were, they imprint on them. That person becomes the centre of their universe. Nothing else and no one else matters." Sirius said.

"So you could be completely in love with someone and then…"

Sirius nodded. "I imagine it would be worse being part of the same pack. They share each others thoughts whenever they are in wolf form, so every thought she has about Sam, every longing, the entire pack would know. And every loving thought, every desire Sam has for Emily, Leah would hear…" Sirius looked sad, "I imagine it would be a very difficult situation."

Edward nodded in agreement, and then continued reporting on the meeting somewhere out in the woods, "Jacob's advised them to stay on their own land to avoid any fights… Sam doesn't want that either… where is Jacob's land – vampire land?... no, they're homeless at the moment… not forever…" he paused for a moment again, as if he couldn't continue repeating what was being said. Finally he concluded, "Jacob says he'll eventually go back to the forest… howl if they need to talk… Sam doesn't need to send so many… not looking for a fight… they're saying goodbye."

Edward looked around at the room as if he was finished. "Oh..." he went back into report mode, "Jacob's asking about Embry, why Sam sent Collin… hmmm… they're hiding something…" he stopped again.

The room was silent, taking in all that had just been said. Just as the silence was about to break, Edward spoke again, "Seth thinks Sam didn't send Embry because he's afraid of more of the pack jumping ship. And Jacob and Embry were best friends."

"Rather perceptive for a toddler." Emmett grinned.

There was another pause and then, before anyone could depart or say anything Esme stood up. "Those boys have given up a lot for this family. We are going to do everything," she looked pointedly at Rosalie for a moment, "And I do mean everything we can to help them." She wasn't going to get any argument from the rest.

"Emmett, Jacob's taller then you, but I think some of your thinks might fit him."

"He'll need something right away." Edward added, "He ripped up his last pair of shorts during is last phase."

"On it." Emmett said racing up to the room and back with a set of clothes.

"Edward, I want you to talk to Jacob and let him know our home is his home… if they need anything… just ask. I think some of my clothes might fit Leah."

"I'm not sure if she'd accept it." Edward warned.

"I'm sure you'll do your best to ensure they accept the offer." She said firmly.

"Esme," Sirius started, "Jacob looks like he could use a rest."

"I agree." Edward replied, "But it's not comfortable here for them. Our scent isn't particularly appealing to the wolves."

"Like I want his foul stench anywhere near my stuff." Rosalie grumbled.

Emmett gave her a playful smack on the shoulder that would probably have broken a bone if it had been me.

Sirius looked over at me meaningfully and I nodded, guessing at what he was about to offer, "He's welcome to us the extra room in the cabin." Sirius offered, "Cedric and I can't tell there's anything odd about his odor in our human form, and it's not repulsive to me in my dog form." He went on, "And I suspect the cabin doesn't hold as much of your scent either."

"Would both of you really be okay with that?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, "Yes, it's not like it's our place. And that doesn't just go for Jacob – any of them are welcome."

It wasn't my place, but I had begun to think of it as home. A couple days ago it would have been tough to make the offer – to have Jacob in my space. He hadn't impressed me at the wedding, but he'd given up so much for the Cullens. It amazing me to take it all in – turning his back on everything he known to act on his convictions, to do the right thing. There was something in him that was worth getting to know.


	37. Chapter 37

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 37: Better… Much, Much Better

The room had been transformed back in a matter of seconds after Edward finished his report. The couch and chairs back in a semi-circle, facing the large TV. Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward had taken great pains to unwrap Bella, remove the majority of needles and wires and then wrap her back up in three blankets, lying her on the couch. Rosalie was now allowing Edward to carry her and he seemed to revel in being close to her once again. Still Rosalie remained hovering close by and now that they were settled, she took up position by Bella's head.

During the discussion, Alice's face lit up for the first time all week. She had seemed slightly less pained when Jacob was around. I wondered why. "I'm going to do some on-line shopping. He can't go around wearing short pants." She said in disgust.

"I'm not sure he'll be to keen on a make over," Edward warned, "And accepting second hand clothes is one thing, but a new wardrobe…"

But Alice just laughed. "Silly… besides they'll all need something eventually." And dashed up the stairs. If nothing else, at least she seemed more herself.

"Um, Jazz?" Edward begged for help.

"Alice, let's keep it under control." He called up after her and dashed up the stairs.

"Remember it has to be something I would wear." Emmett said, following him up.

"It's good to see her smile again." Esme sighed.

"He's coming. Let's give him some privacy," Edward warned as we anticipated Jacob's return, "If he phases he'll be unclothed…and it might be difficult enough for him to accept the hospitality."

"I'll put in a movie." Rosalie said.

Esme and Carlisle moved to the back of house, gazing out toward the yard.

"I'm going to go out back, to check on the cabin." Sirius said. "Make sure the room is made up."

"I'll come," Esme offered.

"No. That's alright." Sirius said. When Esme looked as if she were going to object, he added, "it will probably be best if we limit vampire activity in the cabin for now."

She nodded and turned back to the window with Carlisle.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked Sirius.

"No, you need to get Jacob to agree." He said. I didn't know how I would manage to do that, but for some reason Sirius' tone told me he absolutely believed I could.

A twinge of a smile tempted the corner of Edward's mouth and, when I glanced back I could see the clothes were gone.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, glancing up at Edward.

"Jacob." He replied.

A moment later, Jacob walked through the door. Esme had been right. The clothes were too short for him, but they fit around and, honestly, looked a lot better then the ratty things he had on earlier. I knew that, before too long, he'd have a fresh set of "second-hand" clothes from Alice and those would somehow fit properly. I wondered how they were going to explain that.

As he walked into the house his eyes went straight to Bella. It was a shadow of the connection Edward and Bella had, but still it was there. The relief at Edward's report tempered slightly with an increase in tension as Jacob looked lovingly over at Bella, she brightened at his presence and Edward tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the glower at her reaction. He tore his eyes away from her and flinched slightly as he met Edward's gaze.

"They just wanted to talk," he mumbled, "No attack on the horizon."

He was dead on his feet. Anyone could see it. I was surprised he didn't just collapse on the floor.

"Yes" Edward answered, "I heard most of it."

"How." He said with a burst of energy.

"I'm hearing you more clearly – it's a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you're in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there."

"Oh. Good. I hate repeating myself." he said with obvious irritation. Yes, I understood. As helpful as it was, having Edward in your head at all times had some definite disadvantages. My mind flashed back to those first months at Hogwarts, when I'd been enamored with Bella… All the things he would have heard in my head. It was surprising he didn't kill me.

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep," Bella said, "but my guess is that you're going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point."

He turned for the door, counting out loud, "One Mississippi… two Mississippi…" He was obviously making some sarcastic joke, but I must have missed the punch line.

"Where's the flood, mutt?" Rosalie muttered.

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" He asked without turning to address her. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

I sputtered out a nervous laugh. It was so… apt. With relief I heard Edward chuckle along with me.

"I've already heard that one." She called out after him as he opened the door to leave. I just about got up to follow him, to explain the offer Sirius had left for me to make when Edward got up.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked, her face falling, though the fact that her face was alive enough to demonstrate disappointment was a marked improvement.

"There was something I forgot to say to him." Edward replied.

"Let Jacob sleep – it can wait."

"It will only take a moment."

I glanced out the window to see Jacob turn slightly. It hit me then, he must have almost as good hearing as the vampires. I'd have to remember that. It was already awkward enough knowing that anything I said in the grounds was easily detectible by any of them if they were paying attention and any thought that passed through my mind, Edward would hear. It left little room for privacy.

"Jeez, what now?" I heard Jacob's annoyed voice carry through the open door before Edward closed it and walked toward him.

I guessed he was outlining their offer of hospitality. Jacob seemed hesitated to accept. Though I couldn't hear the words, I could see it in his actions, his expression. I hoped I would have greater success getting to him to accept the offer of our cabin. I looked back toward the room thinking over what I would say. How did you get someone to accept your hospitality without injuring their ego? I remembered what Rosalie had said, to really try to see it from the other person's perspective before I opened my mouth, as she put it.

In some ways it was easy. Their circumstances were not entirely dissimilar to my own. They left home to fight for something they believed in, just as I had. I recalled the argument I'd had with my father before I left. This was ten fold. What if I had turned my back on my entire community. Sure, I wasn't returning to Hogwarts this year, and I was away from the wizarding world for the most part, but what if I couldn't return. What if I had done something that would prohibit me from ever going back, to never again visit Hogwarts or send my children there when the time came, to never go to Diagon Ally… I though of my alternate future, one in which I was forever with the Cullen family and their kind. What if I couldn't do magic? The thought struck me suddenly and I realized that would be the closest approximation to what they had done. They'd given up their entire history and future… that would be like me giving up magic. Could I do that for something I believed in?

When I'd left England and come to live with the Cullens, they'd immediately provided for my every need. We were friends. I knew them, though I'd come to know them much more… but what if instead of coming to see the Cullens, I had gone straight to Denali – to visit Tanya and her sisters, after only the brief introduction we'd made, and with no one to pave the way as I bumbled through my weeks there. They weren't my sworn enemy, but they wouldn't have hesitated to kill me… or moreover, what if I'd gone to a family of traditional vampires, those who would see me as a meal, if I didn't protect myself.

From what I understood, the vampires and wolves were sworn enemies. There was no reason for Jacob to believe he'd be welcomed with open arms, especially after what had happened at the wedding. Though I knew better, he might have wondered if, at any moment, one of them would spring on him. He might be able to defend himself against one of them, but the entire family?

And what of Seth and Leah? Seth seemed to be on better terms with the family. He and Edward had some history, some connection. Yet, even so, when Seth had come to visit, he'd barely kept himself from phasing in reaction to the scent of the vampires. I tried to think of what that would be like – to have a physical reaction to someone, to have the urge to attack, despite what I knew about them.

I didn't know much about Leah, but from what Sirius had explained it sounded like she was simply choosing the least of two evils. I wondered if she was much like Rosalie – bitter and self-centered, despite her best efforts on occasion to be otherwise. She had willingly chosen to be part of Jacobs pack and defend her known enemy, over being joined in mind with the man she loved but could never have. She wasn't acting on conviction, she was running away… I suddenly felt a tenderness for her predicament.

And then, for all of them to do this amazing thing for their various reasons, but still try to maintain their pride… It hadn't been easy for me to accept the Cullen's hospitality. The cabin had been far beyond anything I would have normally accepted, but was easier knowing it would be of use to them later. But there was no way I could have accepted the use of Edward and Bella's cottage… the one I wondered if they'd ever come to enjoy. It would be too much… How had I accepted it all? I supposed because it seemed easy for them to give it. It hadn't seemed like any hardship, plus I hadn't thought I had a choice. And, we were friends… somehow that made it easier. Accepting the same level of generosity from a stranger… that would have been much more difficult.

I was suddenly broken from my musings by a cry over on the couch. Rosalie was by Bella's side as she curled around her large stomach, gasping for air. In the next instant, Carlisle, Esme and Edward were there. Jacob stopped by the door. Alice flitted to the top of the stairs, but seemingly could come no further as she rubbed her temples.

"Give me a second, Carlisle." Bella panted, pushing away his hand.

"Bella." Carlisle said anxiously, "I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

"Pretty sure" – pant – "it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed to her left side, careful not to touch.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything."

Bella's blanched then took a deep breath, "Okay."

Rosalie lifted Bella carefully. Edward seemed like he was going to argue, but Rosalie bared her teeth at him and growled, "I've already got her."

I watched them progress up the stairs and wondered what could go wrong next. At least this was a relatively normal pregnancy injury. But still, it was a threat and I idly wondered how much worse it could get as the fetus got stronger… The hope that had begun to well up in me faltered.

I noticed Jacob lean against the wall and slide to the floor. The door was still open, but he had no energy or perhaps will to close it. I got up and reached for the knob.

"No" his voice stopped me. "It helps make the smell more bearable."

He leaned his head against the door jam, facing the open door. His eyes half closed, as if listening, but not really going off to sleep.

I saw Alice hesitate and then come down the stairs. Her face looked more relaxed, less strained, "Do you want a pillow?" She asked.

"No" he mumbled.

"That doesn't look comfortable." She pointed out.

"S'not."

"Why don't you move, then?"

"Tired. Why aren't you upstairs with the rest of them?" he shot back, annoyance clouding his tone.

"Headache." She answered.

He rolled his head toward her in surprise that matched my own. But she's a vampire.

Alice looked between us and shrugged. She looked worn, tired. Though she looked more relaxed then earlier her face was still tense in pain.

"Vampires get headaches?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Not the normal ones." She replied.

He snorted as I marveled at what she meant. "So how come you're never with Bella anymore." He asked suddenly and I realized he was right. I hadn't noticed it, but since they'd come back Alice had stayed away. I'd been so focused on Edward, I'd missed the change. "Thought you two were like this." he said, crossing his fingers.

"Like I said" she went on, curling into a ball between us, wrapping her thin arms around her knees. "headache."

"Bella's giving you a headache?" I asked.

"Yes."

Jacob and I shared a puzzled glance.

"Not Bella, really." She continued, "The…fetus." Her face cringed at the word – whether from the pain or from her concern over what the thing in Bella's body actually was I couldn't tell. She went on, "I can't see it. I can't see anything about it. Just like you, Jacob."

Jacob, who'd seemly dozed off sudden straightened up with a start. I saw the tension build in his jaw in reaction to what she'd said.

"Bella gets in the way." She continued, "She's all wrapped around it, so she's… blurry. Like bad reception on a TV – like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen. It's killing my head to watch her. And I can't see more than a few minutes ahead, anyway. The…fetus is too much a part of her future. When she first decided… when she knew she wanted it, she blurred right out of my sight. Scared me to death."

She laid her head against her arms for a moment and took a few breaths, as if she were trying to relax. "I have to admit, it's a relief having you close by – in spite of the wet-dog smell. Everything goes away. Like having my eyes closed. It numbs the headache." She said, looking gratefully at Jacob.

I hadn't known she'd been suffering so much. If I had, perhaps I could have asked Dumbledore or Hermione – one of them might have known of something I could do to help. There had to be a connection with the wolves… something that caused both the pain and the remedy. What had we often learned in potions – that the poison and the antidote often came from different parts of the same plant.

"I wonder what it has in common with you… why you're the same way." I mused out loud.

Jacob suddenly sat up, glaring at me murderously. His entire body shook. I recognized the reaction from when Seth visited months ago. He was about to phase. "I have nothing in common with that life-sucker." He said through gritted teeth.

I instantly realized my mistake, forgetting how he would take it, "Sorry, Jacob… I was just thinking… well, there's something there."

He relaxed somewhat and leaned back against the door frame.

"You don't mind if I sit here by you, do you?" Alice asked.

"Guess not. Stinks anyway." He replied rudely.

"Thanks," she said, "This is the best thing for it, I guess, since I can't take aspirin."

"Could you keep it down? Sleeping, here." He snapped back. I shook my head. He could definitely learn some manners, but he was tired. At least he didn't put on airs. I could at appreciate his honesty, brutal though it was. It wasn't the time to ask him, though. I could see he was in no condition to consider our suggestion rationally. He needed, above all else, sleep.

"Everything's set at the house." Sirius started as he walked in from the back, "Did he ac-" he suddenly felt silent, looking over Jacob's sleeping form.

"I didn't get that far." I replied quietly.

Sirius sat down beside me and waited. I felt like I'd been in the same position for days. To think of it, I almost had. I got up and walked around; wandering over to the TV to see what was on. The show looked like some love story. I didn't need to be reminded of that… I looked out toward the cabin through the back and then slowly walked through the living room.

"Why don't you go for a ride?" Sirius suggested. As he said it, I realized it was exactly what I needed. I breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the back door.

"I'll be back." I said as I hurried out and ran back to the cabin. I reached in the door of the cabin, not even setting foot in the place, grabbed my broom and took off into the forest.

It was good to get out of the house. I'd been sitting there for what seemed like days, barely moving from my chair and sleeping in it several nights. It had been a couple days since I bathed and I was wearing the same clothes I'd put on yesterday. I'd have to have a shower and put on a fresh set of clothes before checking on things back at the house.

After a good long ride, I felt better. My muscles were still sore, but were starting to stretch out from their long duration in a seated state. I dramatically dropped out of the sky and hopped off my broom energetically as I neared the cabin, stretching out my back before I ran up the stairs. Just then, a movement caught my eye. I glanced toward the trees near to river to see a huge wolf that'd clearly just emerged from the river. I automatically drew my wand.

The wolf halted, cocking its head to one side. It seemed alarmed, defensive, but not about to attack. I didn't recognize it – it wasn't Jacob or Seth. This wolf was grey and slightly smaller then either of them, though still quite large. It was sleeker too, more lean, almost graceful.

"Leah?" I asked.

The wolf took a few steps back, baring its teeth, lowering into a protective crouch, preparing to act if I did.

"Leah. We haven't met. I'm Cedric."

The wolf eyed me warily and let out a faint growl. She seemed particularly suspicious of the wand.

I swallowed and took a chance, slipping it back into my pocket. I lifted out both hands, palms up. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm staying out here in the cabin with Sirius… Sirius Black."

She paused, and straightened slightly. In a moment another wolf bounded up beside her. It was Seth. He barked at her and she growled back. He barked again. It was as if they were having a conversation. She snorted and leaped back into the trees. Seth sort of huffed in his wolf form. It almost came out as a laugh, and then looked back at me. In an instant I watched him transfigure back into a human. He was naked, but seemingly unaware of it as he smiled at me easily. I wondered if I should offer him some clothing.

"You kinda freaked her out." He grinned.

"Oh?" I replied puzzled, carefully looking into his face to avoid his nudity.

"Ya," he chuckled, "she told me someone just dropped out of the sky as she was washing up. My sister's always been a bit loopy."

"I was flying my broom." I said stiffly, holding it out, focusing on his eyes.

"Are you for real?" he just about burst toward me, but then the fact that he was totally naked must have occurred to him for he halted suddenly. I was relieved.

"I suppose." I replied. Realizing I had been staring into his eyes for quite a long period of time, I looked off toward the trees. "I needed to get out. I'd been cooped up in that house for the past several days…" I consciously changed my focus to the cabin door and then back to his face.

"I get'cha." He smiled. "Sometimes I just need to go for a run…" he eyed the broom with desire. "So you really fly?"

"Yes, pretty much all my life." I tried to relax, to match his tone, looking back off into the trees again.

"Cool." He grinned, and then as if he suddenly remembered, "Anyway, you pulled one over on Leah."

"How's that." I asked, my gaze flashing back to his face, truly curious now.

"She thought you were Edward – only you don't stink." He laughed, "Sort of sounds familiar, eh?"

"I see – only I disagree. I really need a shower." I smiled back. Seth seemed easy to be around, even as he stood there lacking proper coverage.

"You and me both – though trudging through the river helps." He shrugged. "Well, see ya." He quivered slightly and then transfigured into his wolf form before bounding back into the forest.

I smiled as the tension left my shoulders. I shook my head as I headed into the cabin. After a shower, a few grooming spells and a fresh change of clothes I felt better. The bed looked very tempting. I hadn't had a good night's sleep in days, but it was nearing evening. In a few hours, so long as nothing too traumatic happened, I could return. I headed back to the house.

Bella was back on the couch, but propped up with some pillows on Edward's lap. He stroked her hair quietly as they watched the TV. Rosalie sat by Edward's feet. She was still hovering, but Edward looked much more contented being close to Bella. Though, the worry was ever present.

Suddenly a low rumbling growl caught my attention by my feet.

"Kinda hard to take." Rosalie complained. I glanced down to see that it wasn't a growl, but a snore coming from Jacob's still sleeping form. "I don't see why we can't just carry him outside."

"Rose, Jacob is family." Bella replied softly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

"Much," I replied, "though a good night's sleep would be nice."

"We'll see." He said very quietly, looking over at Bella. "Despite the broken rib, she's doing a lot better."

Just as I sat down, the phone rang. Carlisle reached to answer it, "Charlie, oh hi…" Bella's head shot up. She reached for the phone, pleading in her eyes. Edward frowned and shook his head slightly… "The number isn't working?" Carlisle said…

"Please." Bella said softly, looking at Edward. "Please… I just want to hear his voice."

Edward looked back at her for a moment, while Carlisle seemed to be suspended in indecision. Then I noticed that both of their lips were moving quickly. Carlisle finally sighed, "Well, no matter because Bella returned home today. She's been asleep, but she just woke up… well she wanted to call you herself…" he handed the phone to Edward. "I don't think this is a good idea." He said softly.

Edward nodded curtly and handed the phone to Bella. "Hi Dad." She said… "Oh, I'm pretty weak… sleeping a lot…I don't know" she looked up at Edward who very definitively shook his head to indicate no. "No, sorry… um…" Edward held his hand out for the phone, "Dad, Edward wants to talk to you." She handed it over.

"Hi Charlie… yes, she's doing a bit better, though she's not out of the woods yet… yes good thing Carlisle has connections… I'm sorry Charlie, she's under quarantine… I know you aren't worried, but we under very strict orders…"

I marveled at his ability to lie so convincingly. It wasn't a skill I wanted to acquire, though I could see how it came in handy in a situation like this, to protect Charlie…

"She needs some rest now… yes, she can call later when she wakes up…" he sighed again, "I'll tell her… thank you for understanding Charlie… yes, no more trips to the tropics… good-bye."

"This complicates things." Carlisle said softly.

"I know." Edward replied, "But I don't see how we can stop it now." Carlisle nodded and Edward looked back to Bella, "Charlie wants you to call your mother." He said, "I told him you were going to rest now, so perhaps later… it's already very late on the east coast."

She frowned slightly and then cheered, "So in the morning?"

He nodded solemnly. "After you get some sleep."

She thought for a minute and then glancing nervously at Rosalie and then back to Edward, "Tonight, just for a bit, can I sleep in our bed… in our room..."

Rosalie's head shot around so quickly I thought it was going to spin right off her head, "Bella…" she began.

"No." she said back, "Edward's not going to try anything and," she sighed, "I just want things to be a little more normal."

"But if you get cold." Rosalie said in a low voice.

"I'll come back down here, or I wrap up in blankets."

Edward brushed his hand across her face gently, "Bella, you don't have to rush this… I can stay down here with you all night, or I can sit by you in the hospital bed up in the library… It's fine."

"No, it's not fine… you're my husband and I want to lay beside you…even if it's only for a few hours." She said.

He smiled, "I would love that."

The look they shared was too intimate to be a party to. I looked away toward the coming darkness outside the front window. My stomach growled and it was then I remembered I hadn't eaten all day.

Around midnight things were quieting down. Bella's schedule was off. She was downing another helping of eggs and glass of… liquid. She was doing much, much better. It was hard to believe she'd been so close to death only 24 hours previous.

"Well, I think maybe we should turn in." Sirius said standing up.

I smiled, he sensed the turn in events as well, "Sounds good. Good night, everyone… then before I left I paused, "Bella, you're looking a lot better."

"Thanks, Cedric. I'm feeling a lot better except for." She winced suddenly, "when he gets a little rambunctious." She smiled, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Edward frowned slightly, but said nothing. Then he suddenly looked up. "Bella, give me a minute, okay?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Seth is here."

He got up and quickly walked out the door as Seth, in his huge wolf form, materialized out of the woods. Sirius sat back down. I followed his lead. In a flash he was back in, "Esme, are the clothes for Seth ready?" he asked.

"Right here," she appeared, holding a small bundle of material away from her, "I washed them and tried to touch them as little as possible… They would have less scent if we'd just kept them in the packages."

"Hmm" Edward replied, taking the clothing out the door. The Seth wolf took it in his teeth and disappeared into the trees. In a few moments, he returned, fully clothed.

"There he is," Edward gestured toward Jacob as Seth walked through the door, though he'd be hard to miss, blocking part of the door as he was.

Seth chuckled, "Man, he's really out of it."

"Should we wake him?" Edward asked.

"Na, there's nothing goin' on out there. Leah was just stressing… I told her he was here. She's on patrol now."

"Hey Cedric – dropped in on any other unsuspecting ladies today?" he chuckled.

"No, can't say that I have." I smiled back.

"Hey, thanks for the clothes. I thought about going to get my shorts… they're kinda dirty, but then I figured I'd just talk to Edward… but these are great – they fit perfectly too. I wouldn't have thought… I'm a bit shorter then Emmett."

"They shrunk in the wash." Alice said quietly by Jacob's feet.

"Well that explains it… these are perfect though… the pants look nice, but I can pull them right off and the top is stretchy and will pull right over my head. Glad there are no buttons – they're are kind of a pain."

Edward gave a small smile.

"So, I guess I'll be off." He said, though he didn't seem as anxious to leave as Jacob normally was.

"Why don't you sit down for a while." Esme said. "It's got to be softer then lying on the ground all night."

"Well…" he looked torn, like he wasn't sure if he should, but really wanted to accept Esme's offer. "Maybe for a little bit. Jacob's here after all." He plopped himself down in one of the soft chairs idly watching whatever movie they'd put on. "This is a huge TV… it's so clear…" he said.

"Have you eaten recently?" Edward asked.

"Ya, a couple hours ago" he crinkled his nose, "It's okay, but I still prefer to eat normal food." He turned back to the TV. After a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

"Well, I think this is where we continue our departure." Sirius said.

"See you later." I replied and we returned to the cabin.


	38. Chapter 38

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 38: Making the Offer

As it was I didn't get a long night's sleep, but what I got felt good. It was a return to normalcy to lie in my bed, surrounded by my few meager possessions. I fell off to sleep right away, but found my self wide awake staring at the clock that flashed 4:41 AM… 4:42 AM… I realized the reason when my stomach growled.

I met Sirius in the kitchen.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"I got in about four and a half hours." He replied, "but I'm starving."

I glanced in the fridge. We hadn't made much of an effort to bring over supplies so we had only the basics. "I bet Seth and Jacob are going to be pretty hungry when they get up. And Leah… Maybe we should go get something ready." I suggested.

"Good idea." He replied. We quickly dressed and headed over to the house.

"I'm glad the Cullens are helping out Jacob's pack like this… I'll make sure to talk to Jacob today." I said as we walked.

"That would be good. I sense that Leah is very uncomfortable around the vampires. Maybe, if we could convince them she could get cleaned up now and then." He said.

"And I'm sure she'll be in need of clean clothes as much as the others… Lucky how they found a set of clothes for Seth that fit perfectly and are completely functional." I commented, "What are the chances they'd shrink in the wash."

Sirius chuckled beside me and then said softly, "Those arrived yesterday by FedEx – while you were out. Alice found them on some outfitters site on the internet. She figured they'd be perfect. They threw them in the wash to make them look like second hand."

It suddenly made sense – left them in the packages. I chuckled to myself… of course, Edward knew they wouldn't be comfortable accepting new clothes…

We entered through the back. I went straight to the kitchen, and was surprised to find Edward.

"Bella got cold, so I thought I'd make myself useful in here." He said as he threw some ingredients into a large rectangular machine. "These will take awhile, but we should have fresh cinnamon buns by 6…"

"You know how to cook?" I asked.

"Just learned," he replied, smiling, "for Bella. I didn't want her to have to cook on…while we were away." He replied, his smile faltering. I guessed it didn't feel much like a honeymoon now. He nodded.

"Sirius and I were hungry and we figured Seth and Jacob would be too when they wake up…and Leah if she comes by the house. So I figured I'd make something."

He smiled in earnest then. "So what are we going to make?"

"Well." I considered. I had thought something like an omelet, but with the four of us… and Seth and Jacob were pretty big guys. I guessed they would eat a lot… and then Leah… "Maybe a breakfast casserole – you know like an omelet but you bake it in the oven. It'll take a little while longer… when did you say the cinnamon buns would be done?"

"It'll take 25 minutes for the dough to be ready. Then I have to roll them out and they bake for 20 minutes."

"Well, if we get going, this should be ready about the same time."

We set off chopping up the tomatoes, onions, ham and bacon to add to the casserole. At some point Esme came in and offered to help. Edward got her to crack open and whip two dozen eggs while he switched to grating the cheese. It was ready in less time then I'd anticipated – working at vampire speed definitely had its advantages. I lined the large casserole dish Esme pulled out of the cupboard with bread and we poured the mixture in.

"I've only made it in a smaller dish before." I said hesitantly, "I'm not sure how much longer to cook it. I don't want to burn the bread"

"I think we should turn it down a bit. That will make it the temperature I need to bake the buns anyway and then we can cook it longer…" Edward suggested, then with a slightly embarrassed smile, "There was a program on the food network that was about cooking for crowds."

By 6, the casserole was fully cooked and the cinnamon buns were already out and overturned on a tray.

"I hope this works." Edward said, "I was supposed to roll them into several smaller batches, but I figured I'd try making them larger."

I eyed the huge buns hungrily. They certainly looked good. My stomach growled again. "Why don't you test one." He said, "So we know it's edible."

I didn't even bother with a plate or cutlery. I grabbed one on the edge and took a huge bite. The sugar in the bun was hot and burned my tongue a bit, but it was delicious. I moaned in appreciation. "These are really good." I said.

"I was wondering if I was going to get anything to eat today." Sirius smiled from the door to the living room. "Now I see you're eating it all in here."

I grinned sheepishly as he grabbed two plates, piling one up particularly high with the egg casserole and a grabbing a bun for each.

"Something to drink?" Esme asked.

"How about some orange juice?" Sirius suggested.

She followed him out with two glasses. I filled up my plate and followed.

"No way… cinnamon buns? These are huge, just like Mom used to make." Seth gasped looking at the plate Sirius handed him. I glanced at Edward. He looked pleased. I shook my head. I guess there are some advantages to having someone in your head. "I don't know if she'll accept, but can I take some to Leah?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Esme said coming back out of the kitchen, a basket in hand. "I already packaged some up."

"Cool!" he said, setting down the plate.

"Do you mind, Bella? Will you be okay?" he asked.

"Sure, Edward just brought me out some more food." I glanced at her plate of eggs and the conspicuous cup wedged between their legs. Pumpkin juice I reminded myself.

He smiled and dashed out the door. In a minute he returned in his wolf form, took the basket off the porch where Esme had set it and loped off into the forest. He returned several minutes later in human, form, basket in hand, shaking his head.

"She wouldn't take it?" Esme said.

"Um, no… she wasn't hungry…" he said sheepishly, handing the basket off to Esme and returning to his spot beside Bella. "But thanks."

He ate with one hand while the other remained wrapped around Bella. I was momentarily confused and then remembered, she had been cold. I supposed that would do it. The wolves did seem very warm to the touch.

Jacob remained snoring by the floor. During the night someone had set his head down on a soft pillow. Alice had moved over to the couch, watching the movie with the others, sitting on the floor beside Seth. I was half way through the plate when Jacob started stirring and then moaned.

"About time." Rosalie mumbled. "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

He rolled over and pulled into a seated position. He blinked looking around.

"Hey, Jake's coming around!" Seth crowed.

He looked shocked as he took Seth in, then a glower set over him. He really woke up grumpy.

"He came to find you." Edward said as Jacob jumped to his feet, "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

"Yeah, Jake" Seth jumped in, "I was just checking to see if you were okay 'cause you didn't ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and, dang." He turned to Edward "man, you can cook."

"Thank you," Edward murmured.

Jacob glared back at Seth. He was seething. I didn't seem to understand what was going on between them, but Jacob was clearly furious at something. Had Seth broken some wolf pack order or rule?

"Bella got cold." Edward said quietly.

Seth suddenly removed his arm from around Bella and focused on his food. I shook my head, abruptly understanding the exchange. Jacob had no right to be upset about Bella. She wasn't his… I hoped if I were ever in the same situation, I would have enough character to walk away gracefully…

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob asked, seemingly over his anger.

"Yeah," Seth said, "She's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours." He said proudly.

"Midnight?" Jacob gasped, "Wait a minute – what time is it now?"

"Bout dawn." He glanced toward the window. There was a hint of light beginning to highlight the horizon.

"Crap. Sorry about that, Seth. Really. You shoulda kicked me awake."

"Naw, man, you needed some serious sleep. You haven't taken a break since when? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Like forty hours? Fifty? You're not a machine, Jake. 'Sides, you didn't miss anything at all."

Jacob glanced back at Bella, looking her over as though he was assessing her condition. She grinned back under his scrutiny.

"How's the rib?" he asked.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don't even feel it."

Edward tightened up at her careless disregard for her injury.

"What's for breakfast?" Jacob said rudely, "O negative or AB positive?"

She stuck out her tongue, "Eggs" she said, as she took a big bite of the casserole we'd made.

"Go get some breakfast, Jake." Seth said, "There's a bunch in the kitchen. You've got to be empty."

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything," he said defensively, "She said she'd rather eat road kill." He looked sheepishly back at Esme with an apology in his eyes, "but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls…" he took another big bite.

"I'll go hunt with her, then." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Jacob." I called out. He turned to look at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shrugged, "I guess."

I wanted to pull him outside for privacy, but then realized there really was no point. It wasn't like they couldn't hear me. "I know it's not so easy for you to be in the house because of the smell, but you know the cabin at the back of the lot."

"Ya – we have to go around it to run the parameter."

I thought for a minute of how to articulate our offer. He wouldn't do this for himself, but maybe for his pack, "I noticed Leah was bathing in the river."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"She was in her wolf form when I saw her." I clarified, "Anyway, I was thinking…" I considered how to make this easier to accept. "Sirius and I like to fly around and, well, I don't really want to bump into Leah when she's not, ah, in her non-wolf form…"

"That's the best place to bathe because of the slope and rock bottom, but I'll tell her to bathe somewhere else." He said darkly.

"Sorry, Jacob… that's not what I meant." I continued, "I was just thinking, we're not in the cabin often anyway and there's an extra room… well, perhaps she could make use of it when she needs to… and the rest of you too, if you want. It's just now that we're all living in such close quarters, it might make it easier if you have some privacy as well."

His glower faded and he nodded. "That might be a good idea. I'll bring it up with her."

"And of course, in return for your understanding, you are free to use the bed in there as well, or help yourself to the kitchen. I just hope the smell isn't too bad there. I think it might be okay. The Cullens haven't been there much since it was built" I smiled.

"Thanks, Cedric." He said… and then brightened, "Man you guys do look alike… it's weird, you know…" then he started to turn and then whipped back around, "Wait – did you say fly?"

"Yes, you know we're wizards." I pointed out.

"Ya, but fly?"

"On brooms"

"That's wild." He grinned.

"I think, when I returned last night, I caught her off guard." I said.

He chuckled, "That must have been interesting… Well, thanks. I guess we'll see you out at the cabin." He turned to leave.

"A moment, Jacob?" I heard Carlisle's voice

"Yeah?" Jacob said impatiently, turning to talk to Carlisle, while Esme disappeared into the kitchen.

"Speaking of hunting." he began, "That's going to be an issue for my family…" he started. I decided this wasn't a conversation I wanted to pay attention to. I made my way back to the chair that had become my home over the past week. I hoped Jacob would take me up on my offer. Edward caught my eye as I rested my head against the back of the chair. He smiled and nodded. I drifted off for a couple more hours of sleep.

* * *

_**So, that was a bit of a long haul to get through... we're getting to some key action very soon, but we needed to establish some relationships between Cedric and the wolves. Thank you so much to all of you who've taken a minute to review. I really do appreciate it, and I'll try to reply as soon as I can! :-)**_


	39. Chapter 39

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 39: Research

"Good morning, Cedric." I heard the deep, kind-hearted voice with a mixture of amusement. "Sleeping on the job? Or were you on an all night vigil?"

"Dumbledore?" I sat up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my favorite ex-student pregnant with a half-vampire." He said, a little more seriously, "And, of course, you and Sirius."

It had seemed like ages since we'd spoken last, though it had been only about a week. So much had happened.

"I heard you've invited the wolves in for the night." He said, eyes twinkling. "I'm afraid I may have startled one of them with my arrival… a younger fellow – used the term "cool" a lot."

"Seth" I smiled. I was sure he would have a lot to say about that. "I wasn't sure if they'd accept, but I'm glad it seems they have." I shook a bit of the grogginess from my head and realized it was the same day Edward and I had made breakfast, only a few hours later. At least I thought it was a few.

"I should have written to warn you." Dumbledore said, smiling at my confusion, "But I didn't have much time so I just came. Actually I've come for Sirius at his request."

"You're leaving?" I asked him.

"Only for a few hours." He chucked, "I need to speak with Harry about the letter he sent."

"Letter?" I asked.

"Yes, the day you received a letter from Hermione, and I believe there was one for Bella… I got one from Harry." Sirius explained.

"Oh" I said. I guess it wasn't any of my business.

"And Bella, you are looking well." He said. "Much better than Cedric's reports."

"I'm feeling a lot better then I was a couple days ago." She smiled brightly, "I can't seem to figure out how to stay the right temperature, but between Edward and the wolves, we're managing."

"Very good." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Very good indeed. We would very much like for you to stay better." Sullenness touched his voice. "And what of your physician?"

"Right here." Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs, "Albus, how good to see you."

"And you, old friend." He smiled, taking both hands in his as Carlisle reached the living room. "I'm afraid, I've quite exhausted my resources at Hogwarts and there is little mention of how to treat such a situation, but I am continuing to search outward."

"I think we have less then a week at this point." Carlisle replied seriously. "But we'll take all the information we can get. Emmett and Jasper left late last night. They've gone to search out the source of a legend in South America. In the meantime I've been pouring over other legends like the book you sent." He sighed, "There's little information, it's difficult to know whether any of it is true, but we have to go on that belief and find out as much as we can."

"Have you received the item I sent?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, the owl came right to the house and swept into my study." He smiled, "surprised the life out of me. I think the dragon claw should come in handy during the delivery."

"Good." Dumbledore replied. "Ah, Esme." He said as she also appeared at the top of the stairs and made her way into the living room. "My dear, so good to see you."

"You too." She smiled, "Tea?"

He paused, appearing to consider the offer, but then a frown appeared on his brow, "I'm afraid I have too little time and Sirius needs to return with me… just for now." He added hurriedly as he saw Esme's expression. "But thank you. I will certainly take you up on your offer when I return."

"Well, then, at least take a cinnamon bun for the, er, road?" Edward offered.

"Yes," Esme added, "There's only one left. Edward made them, but I'm afraid they were pretty popular."

"Really – Edward made these," he smiled as he took the bun that Esme had quickly retrieved from the kitchen, "impressive."

Edward looked embarrassed, "Thank you" he murmured.

Dumbledore walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edward looked up into his twinkling eyes, "I believe, Edward, that somehow things will work out."

Edward paused. I could see that the assurance was quite emotional for him to take in. After a moment he responded, "Thank you Dumbledore. I appreciate that."

Dumbledore quickly lifted one of Bella's fragile hands, and kissed it softly, "Always a pleasure, dear. Take care of yourself and your husband."

"I'll try." She blushed.

Then Dumbledore turned to the door. Sirius got up to leave. "Cedric, could you walk with us back to the cabin." He asked. However, before we got to the front door, Seth burst in.

"Cool, you're still here." He said, grinning. He looked like he'd freshly showered and was wearing a different set of "second hand" clothes.

"Yes, it appears that I am." Dumbledore chuckled.

"So you're, like, a real wizard." Seth said in awe.

"Yes, like Cedric and Sirius." He smiled.

"No, you've got the long beard and the hat and the robes." He said eyeing Dumbledore's appearance. "Do you have a caldron?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, I do."

"And do you fly a broom like Cedric?"

"Well, I can, though I usually don't these days. There are so many other forms of transportation available."

"Do you shape shift like Sirius?"

"Am I an anamagus? No. Though I did experiment a bit with transfiguration back in my younger years." Dumbledore chucked, "But, Seth, we met at the wedding. Don't you remember?"

Seth thought about it for a minute, "Wait, yes we did, but you were dressing in a suit. I just figured you were someone's grandfather or something."

Dumbledore chuckled again, "It was necessary for the setting, to many muggles, I'm afraid. We have to keep up appearances. But I really need to go now. I have very little time." He smiled kindly at Seth.

"Sure, sure." Seth backed out of the way, letting us pass. As we walked out the back door toward the cabin, I heard him exclaim, "Wow, a real wizard."

Dumbledore chucked as we walked, "You must be doing a good job indeed, if they don't even consider you a wizard."

I shook my head, "Seth is pretty excited about all the new friends he's making."

We continued toward the cabin in silence for a few moments before Dumbledore switched topics, "Have you been reading the Daily Prophet?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'm a few days behind." I admitted, "Bella was in really rough shape. I spent a few days and nights over at the house."

He nodded, "That's where you needed to be. She is doing better. I am surprised none of us thought of blood, though, it makes perfect sense."

"Um, yes." I replied.

"You don't like to think about it." he stated. "I understand, though it is important to find ways to deal with aversions to others realities."

"I know – I rather like to think of it as pumpkin juice."

He stopped mid-stride. "Ah yes, that would be a good replacement." Then he continued, "And so one of the wolves suggested it?"

"Well, it sounds like he made some snide comment in his mind about what the fetus might need. Edward overheard it and realized it made sense."

"And how did Bella react?"

"She said she'd do it, though she wasn't excited at first – but when they brought it to her, she couldn't seem to get enough of it. She said it tasted good." I swallowed back the bile that threatened at the remembrance.

"Of course." He said quietly, "if that is what her body is calling for, it would then become appetizing… of course…" I wasn't sure if he was speaking to us or simply thinking out loud.

He stopped in his path. I looked up, surprised to see we were already at the cabin. We made our way up to the loft. "Well, Cedric, we'll see you soon." Dumbledore said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You're doing a good thing here." He smiled, "You're helping them. I don't know that you can see it, but you are."

"Thank you." I said, embarrassed by his praise. I stepped back as they took hold of the Port Key and then they were gone.

As I made my way back outside I saw a small basket by the door with a note. "I spotted this by the river when I arrived. I didn't want Esme to come across it." I poked around noting the remainder of some of our breakfast and the women's clothing Alice had gotten for Leah. I frowned. I guessed it had been too hard for her to accept. I left the basket, tossing the note in the garbage and returned to the house with the last few days Daily Prophet's in my arm.

_**TRESSPASS AT MINISTRY**_

_**Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31**__**st**__** August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban.**_

I read the article over three times before it really sunk in. Podmore, one of the Order, was now in Azhaban. What was going on? What had he been doing in the Ministry offices so late at night? I recalled the irritation at his not showing up to accompany Harry and the others to the station that morning. I suppose we now know why, but it made no sense. There was nothing the Order was doing that would require him to be at the Ministry office. I would have to ask Dumbledore.

"OUCH!" Bella's cry brought my attention back to the living room. She was panting hard, holding her side. Edward was frantically trying to examine her, but she kept batting his hand away. Seth, who had been sitting next to her to warm her up, jumped out of the way as Carlisle hurried into the room.

"We need to take an X-ray." Carlisle said in a serious tone, "We can't leave it."

"I know." She panted, "I know, just…" she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Rosalie tried to swoop into carry her, but Edward was already standing by her side. He quickly carried her up the stairs to the library, now medical centre on the second floor.

Seth watched after them, shaking his head. "I got to give it to her. I've gotten a broken rib or two in my days and I sure expressed my pain a little more vocally then Bella. You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she's a tough girl."

I supposed he was right, but she always just looked so fragile to me. He continued, "You should have seen her when Edward and I were fighting Victoria and Riley." I sat in rapt attention. I hadn't heard much of the details, but had a sense of some battle that had occurred prior to their coming to Hogwarts. "It was over a year ago now – I was just a pup, hadn't been a wolf long. I wasn't allowed to fight, but they let me sit with Edward and Bella to let them know what was going on through the mental link I have with the pack." He smiled, "except that the fight came to us." Excitement flashed in his eyes, "Victoria and Riley came after us. She was after Bella. Edward paired off against Victoria while I took Riley." He shook his head, "I was so young, I hardly knew what I was doing… and then Bella – well she had a broken hand from punching Jacob, but still she took hold of a sharp rock and cut her self – on purpose." He chuckled, "Was trying to create a distraction to help me. I couldn't believe she didn't cry out in pain."

There was so much to his story, I didn't know where to begin. I decided perhaps it was something for another day. It seemed like Edward and Bella's history was something that could fit pages of a book, rather then a brief conversation. He quickly looked up toward the stairs and a few moments later, the trio appeared, carrying Bella back down.

"Just another cracked rib, nothing serious." Rosalie was saying, "Even human babies have been known to break a rib now and then."

Edward looked as though, if he hadn't been carrying Bella, he would rib her head off.

They got her settled back on the couch. "Are you cold?" Seth asked.

"No, actually I'm feeling a little warm." Bella said. Edward promptly moved to her side, holding her in his arms. Switching off and on, between hot and cold, it had been the only way to moderate her temperature over the past day. She settled into his side and drifted off to sleep.

"Edward." Carlisle started.

"No"

He sighed, "If you're going to stay then, you need to be prepared to x-ray her if another crack occurs and tape her up as needed."

"I know." Edward replied. Carlisle nodded curtly and left the room

"Why don't you go?" Seth asked when Carlisle had left.

Edward sighed and just looked at him.

"No, I mean, why don't you all just go – take off for Tanya's up in Denali or something."

"Because it takes time to set up the kind of facility Bella needs. Carlisle has all the equipment already here at the house and he can get what he needs at the hospital… and, well, blood. He's a licensed physician here in Washington. He can buy blood as he needs to, and he's pretty sure we're going to need to in the next day or two – it would take time to get that set up in Alaska…"

Time they didn't have, I thought.

"Besides," Edward continued, "It would be a long journey." He looked over Bella and I knew what he was saying. He didn't want to risk moving her.

"So why does she keep getting hot and cold all the time?" Seth asked.

"It seems she's been running a low grade fever," Carlisle said returning to the room with a syringe of clear fluid that he pumped into the tube feeding into her arm, "I've been trying to get her to regulated with medication, but her system isn't responding."

"Well, I guess that's what we're here for." He grinned happily. Rosalie let out a huff from her chair not too far away. "Speaking of which, do you think she'll need my services? I was thinking of grabbing something to eat."

"No go ahead." Edward said, "The cinnamon buns are gone, but I think there's a little more of the eggs in the fridge."

"Seth, I'll come help." I offered, "I'm about ready for lunch anyway."

In the end we made due with sandwich fixings. "You're a pretty good cook." He said.

"It's just sandwiches." I replied, "But I was wondering, if we had some things stocked at the cabin, do you think Leah would eat them?"

Seth looked at me questioningly, "What makes you think she isn't eating what you made this morning."

"Dumbledore fished the basket out of the river."

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that. My sister can be a bit temperamental. She doesn't like the vampires as much as I do." He grinned as if he just told a joke, "Well, that's putting it mildly. She can also be a bit stubborn and proud, so I'm not sure – but it would be easier taking something from you then from the vampires."

I nodded, "I'll take some things over later."

When we returned to the living room, Bella was sleeping on the couch wrapped in blankets and Edward was on the opposite side. She seemed to be shivering and sleeping fitfully.

"Why didn't you call me?" Seth asked, leaping over to the couch and settling himself in beside her.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were eating. I knew you'd be back soon." Edward replied tonelessly.

As Seth settled in beside her, she seemed to calm down and drift off into a deeper sleep. Edward relaxed slightly and Seth also drifted off. I eyed the papers I still had to read, but I was feeling restless again. "I'm going to go for a ride." I announced. Picking up some supplies in the kitchen, I headed back to the cabin.

I found the basket where I'd left it, but it looked like someone had looked through it a bit more. I didn't see anything missing, but it was clearly more picked over then when I left it. Perhaps Leah had been here and had been curious. I decided to leave the basket where it was. The food was likely ruined, but contained in the plastic containers. Maybe she'd decide to take advantage of the clothes.

I put away the food in the ice box and the cupboard when I heard a noise behind me.

"Cedric?" a distinctly female voice.

"Yes." I replied, acting casually, continuing to unload the groceries. "I hadn't gotten a chance to restock our kitchen with everything that's going on. Help yourself if you want."

"I'm fine." She huffed. I turned slightly to see what she was doing. She peered into the basket again, but didn't touch it. She looked back at me, but I quickly looked back to the cupboard where I was putting some canned food. "I'm going out on patrol." She said.

"Alright," I replied, "I'm going out for a ride, but I'll try not to drop out of the sky on you this time."

"Sure." She said with forced casualness and I heard the door close. I smiled. She'd been curious about the food and clothes. Maybe she'd relax enough to accept some of them.

I waited a few minutes and then grabbed my broom to enjoy another long ride through the forest.


	40. Chapter 40

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 40: Follow your Heart

I returned in time to make some supper. I wasn't sure when Sirius would get back, so I figured I might as well go ahead. When I arrived at the Cullen house, Seth was still sleeping awkwardly on the sofa with Bella in his arms. I figured there had probably been a few exchanges of position while I was gone and I didn't imagine he was getting too good of a sleep.

I made up lasagna and put it in the oven to cook while I went to check up on how things were in the living room.

Bella was awake and taking on the phone when I walked in from the kitchen. It didn't take me long to figure out with whom.

"Mom… I know, I know… things will be fine, I just can't see anyone right now… no, everything is great with Edward… Yes, it is…" she sighed in exasperation and then jumped into the conversation, "So, how is Phil's team doing?" The rest of the conversation was filled with um-hums and yeses and ohs while she listened to her mom's report. I looked questioningly at Edward but said nothing. I knew she'd already promised to call her mom. I suppose it was inevitable that she'd speak to her more then once. I supposed she'd been back on the phone with her dad, too. I sincerely hoped things worked out so she could see them again.

Seth was just waking when supper was done. "Hey, what smells so good?" he asked.

"Lasagna and garlic bread. I'm going to make a salad too." I replied.

"Man, both of you guys can really cook. Jake and I should learn. It's not like either of us are going to have someone to help us out in that department too soon." He laughed, "Emily used to…" but then he broke off, a slight melancholy showing in his face.

"So, Leah doesn't cook?" I asked, as we walked into the kitchen and I pulled out ingredients for a salad.

"I have no idea, and I'm not about to ask." He said.

"Well, I just learned when I was up in Denali. Kate taught me. She is really good, especially considering she doesn't eat."

"Maybe you can teach me."

"Sure" I shrugged. It might be fun working in the kitchen with someone again. "Do you think we should take this over to the house? I'm wondering if the others would be more comfortable eating there."

"You're probably right, but let me." He yawned. "Man, I'm tired. I didn't get much sleep today and I'm supposed to spell off Jacob at dusk."

"Why don't you take this over and sleep on the bed." I suggested.

"But what about Bella?"

That was a good question. It wouldn't be good for her to stay cold for too long. I poked my head out, "Edward, I know I'm not as warm as the wolves, but would it be helpful for me to try to warm her up – give Seth a break so he can get a few hours sleep?" I asked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." The response came from Carlisle at the top of the stairs, "It wouldn't be as dramatic. She might not overheat as much that way."

Edward nodded his consent. So I took a portion of lasagna for myself and sent the rest with Seth over to the cabin. It would at least clear the air of food smell, which wasn't terribly appetizing to the vampires.

"It's not so bad." Edward said, as he held a flushed Bella to his side. "We're getting used to it."

I smiled, "yes, but maybe I can cook over there next time. I'm hoping I can get Leah to accept some of the food."

"Not a bad idea." He said tonelessly.

I ate in silence at my chair and then read the Daily Prophet until Edward called me over.

"She's shivering." He said reluctantly.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." I smiled back and took his place, wrapping my arm around Bella's cool body. There was a time when this would have been a dream, to have her lying in my arms, but my feelings had changed entirely. I wasn't sure how or when. I'd noticed a bit at a time along the way, but now, she was more like a sister or close friend.

It wasn't long after that Sirius showed up at the house. "Good supper." He said as he walked into the living room.

"Thanks! I presume the wolves left you a helping."

"Just barely. It looks like it was a hit." He smiled, "At least with Jacob and Seth."

I sighed, "Well, it's a start."

"Leah will come around." He said, "She just needs some time."

"So, how are things at Hogwarts?"

He shook his head sadly, "There's something going on with that Ministry appointed professor, Umbridge. She's no Death Eater, but she's might as well be." Fury flashed to his face.

"What happened? What did Harry say?"

"It's what he didn't say. I noticed the back of his hand. There's writing scared across…"

"Would she write on his hand?" I asked.

"Worse, it looked to me as if she was using a blood quill. It uses the person's blood and etches the worlds in the back of their hand. They're illegal." He said somberly. I was horrified. Snape, on his worst days, would never use a torture devise to punish a student. "I knew she'd make sure they weren't learning anything to be used in combat. The Minister is worried about that. But to use a torture devise." He shook his head. "I wonder what she wouldn't do."

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, we have bigger issues then that. Harry's scar is acting up. I told him to ignore it, to not worry about it, but I'm worried. Dumbledore thinks they may be a link between him and Voldemort… If Voldemort should take over his mind."

"It would be horrible." I replied. "Are they going to teach him Occlumency?"

"I don't know. I spoke to Dumbledore about it and they're waiting for confirmation. I think it's just that Snape doesn't want to train him."

"What is with him?" I asked.

Sirius sighed, "You have to understand, we have a history, all of us. When I left home, I went to the Potter's house to live. James was almost like my brother. Lupin was also a very close friend and then Pettigrew hung out with us as well. We used to accompany Lupin to the shrieking shake when he'd change on the full moon. That's why we became animagus. It made it easier for Lupin to be around us. Severus, on the other hand, was always a bit of an outcast, but also a very powerful wizard. He knew things before we got to Hogwarts that many full grown wizards don't know. He also had strong feelings for Lillian. Well, I think it was more then that, I think he was in love with her. Lillian was very, very kind. She would never hurt his feelings, but in the end, she started dating James…"

"So, he's bitter because he didn't get the girl?" I asked.

"It's probably more then that. We also had a bit of a rivalry. James was also a very strong, very skilled wizard. I think Snape felt competitive with him and, well, there were a few pranks played back and forth." He smirked.

I nodded, wondering who was on the bad end of those pranks.

"But in the end, James did the worst thing of all. He saved Snape's life, something Snape couldn't repay. I suppose now Snape takes out that deep rooted resentment on Harry, though he can probably never really hate him, because Harry has so much of his mother in him. It must be very conflicting."

"Hmm" I replied. I was surprised Sirius was being so reasonable about Snape. They seemed to constantly be at each other's throats. "So did you go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, no, that would be much too dangerous. No, I met him through the Floo network in the Gryffindor common room."

"Of course." I replied, recalling how Dad would sometimes pop in on a colleague through the Floo Network. It was always strange seeing him there, peering into the fireplace, his head engulfed in green flames.

Sirius took one of the papers then and read it over. He pointed out the article about Podmore. "Don't know what he was thinking." He commented and he read on.

At some point in the evening, Bella warmed up and I motioned for Edward. I knew he preferred being able to be close to her. We traded spots and I resumed my usual spot. It was a quiet evening, interrupted only by the occasional check up by Carlisle and Rosalie taking Bella to the washroom.

It was close to mid-night when Carlisle came in and indicated it was time for another examination. Edward carefully gathered her up and carried her upstairs. Rosalie followed behind. There were gone for several minutes and then Edward returned alone, his face slumped over and dejected, as though he'd just received bad news.

I looked over at Sirius. He shared my confused glance. Esme slipped in and put her hands around his shoulders in comfort. "It will be okay, Edward. In four days, she'll deliver and then she'll recover."

"But what if… what if." He sputtered, and couldn't finish his sentence. She wrapped an arm around him, comforting him as much as she could, though he was difficult to comfort. He seemed to refuse to come out of the despair he was sinking back into.

Not long after, Jacob showed up from his patrol. I wondered at Bella's absence. Perhaps something had gone wrong with the examination.

"She's all right." Edward said as Jacob walked in, looking around wildly, "Or, the same, I should say." He didn't even look up to speak to Jacob as he wallowed in his misery.

"Hello, Jacob." Esme said, "I'm so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice said as she materialized from upstairs. She scowled at him as if he was late.

"Hi Jacob, did you get some lasagna?" I asked.

"Uh, hey," he said, "ya, I got some, thanks. Where's Bella?"

"Bathroom," Alice told him, "Mostly fluid diet, you know. Plus, the whole pregnancy thing does that to you, I hear."

"Ah"

I looked around awkwardly as Rosalie made her way into the living room, carrying Bella, "Oh, wonderful." She grumbled. "I knew I smelled something nasty."

Bella, on the other hand, lit up like the Hall at Hogwarts, like she'd just received the last card in her collection of chocolate frog wizard cards. I shook my head. What was with her?

"Jacob," she breathed, "You came."

"Hi, Bells."

Esme and Edward both got up from the couch. Rosalie carefully laid Bella out, as gently as if she were a baby. Even still, Bella turned white and held her breath – like she was holding back the moan that would betray her pain.

Edward brushed his hand across her forehead and then along her neck. He tried to make it look as if he was just sweeping her hair back, but it looked like a doctor's examination. "Are you cold?" he said softly.

"I'm fine."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rosalie said, "Don't downplay anything. It doesn't help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I'm a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

I was about to get up when Jacob stepped forward, "Isn't that sort of the point of me being here?"

Edward glanced once at me and the back at Jacob. It seemed he really wanted to object, but knew it wasn't worth the fight.

"You just walked in." Bella said, "After running all day, I'd bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I'll probably warm up again in no time."

He ignored both of them and went over to sit on the floor next to the couch before she finished her objection. He looked her once over and then just leaned gently against her and held her hand, putting his other hand against her face. I saw Edward stiffen, but control his expression as he took up a seat on the arm of the sofa near her feet, constantly watching her.

"Thanks, Jake." She said

"Yeah" he replied.

Suddenly his stomach growled. "I thought you had some of the lasagna?" I said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to leave some for Leah, just in case she changes her mind." He replied quickly, then looking apologetic he added, "sorry."

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice said from her position behind the back of the couch.

I started to get up, knowing Rosalie wouldn't be too keen on the suggestion, but Sirius held out his hand to wait.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spit in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take to kindly to venom."

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality."

"Of course not," Rosalie said in a false – sweet voice. She got up and breezed out of the room.

Edward sighed.

"You'd tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Yes." Edward promised.

He smiled in agreement.

The noise coming from the kitchen was unbearable. I wanted to go and see what she was doing to it as I heard the sound of metal banging and straining. I was concerned as to what would be left to work with when she was done. However, Edward sighed and then smiled a little, as Rosalie swept back into the room with flare. "Enjoy, mongrel."

On the floor, she placed what once was one of my favorite sized mixing bowls. It had been bent back over itself to resemble a dog dish. It even had Fido written on the side. I was almost afraid to look at Jacob's face, sure he would be seething from her rudeness.

Instead he was grinning. He picked up the bowl and looked it over as if admiring her craftsmanship. "Thanks, Blondie."

She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain?" He asked and then continued without pausing for her to answer, "a golden retriever."

I held back a chuckle – just a small snort escaping my mouth. Sirius looked like he was having about as difficult a time as a tear escaped his eye.

"I heard that one, too." She said, no longer smiling.

"I'll keep trying." He promised and then dug into the food. I turned back to my newspaper. I was on my last back issue and then I'd be caught up. It was clear the Minister was doing his best to discredit Dumbledore. As Hermione had pointed out, every other article had some derogatory comment about him or Harry. I shook my head as I read.

After a few moments, I heard Bella and Jacob talking lowly on the other side of the room. I ignored the conversation until Jacob asked, "So… um… what's the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster?"

There was no response. I stared, unseeing at the page of the paper that was in front of my face.

"I'm serious," he continued, "I want to know how long I'm gonna have to be here."

"I don't know" she murmured, "Not exactly. Obviously, we're not going with the nine-month model here, and we can't get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here" I peeked over the newspaper to see her run her finger right down the middle of her bulging stomach-"when the baby is fully grown. One centimeter for every week. I was thirty this morning, and I've been gaining about two centimeters a day, sometimes more…"

I quickly did the calculation in my head – four more days. I glanced over at Edward to see him blanch at the information. Of course he knew it already. Perhaps that was what his distress had been about earlier. Did he think he only had four more days with her? By the look on his face it was clear that was the case.

"You okay?" Bella asked. I thought for a moment she was checking on Edward, had noticed his expression, but it didn't seem so as her conversation continued with Jacob. "It's going to be okay," she said softly.

"Right." Jacob muttered.

"I didn't think you would come. Seth said you would, and so did Edward, but I didn't believe them."

"Why not?" he asked gruffly.

"You're not happy here. But you came anyway."

I wanted to tune them out. I tried to tune them out. I focused on my paper, reading the lines over and over, but it was hard to not hear the conversation, to listen as she tried to figure out what it was that was between them, that kept her so attached. It puzzled me too, and I could only guess what it was doing to Edward.

Bella and Edward were meant to be. Everything in my body told me that. Even looking back on those early days when I wanted her for myself, deep down I knew she wasn't meant for me. So why this seemingly unhealthy connection to Jacob? Why did she cling to him? It had to be more then friendship. There was something else, and I couldn't guess what. I only knew that it was eating away at my best friend.

Finally her voice drifted off, and Jacob was left to converse with Edward "She's exhausted." Edward whispered, "It's been a long day. A hard day. I think she would have gone to sleep earlier, but she was waiting for you."

"Seth said it broke another of her ribs."

"Yes. It's making it hard for her to breathe."

"Great"

"Let me know when she gets hot again."

"Yeah."

Edward covered her with a blanket and she seemed to settle into a somewhat restless sleep. I supposed there was no way to be comfortable with two broken ribs and that thing taking up all her breathing room.

I rested my head on the back of my chair. The words on the paper I'd long given up on reading were blurring together. I briefly thought of going back to the cabin to bed. It was well after midnight, but my body protested. Instead I just sat there and drifted into a light sleep, like I could hear snippets of the conversation but wasn't really aware of it.

I dreamed of being a young boy and flying my broom at our home.

"Stay in the yard." My mother warned.

"Don't let anyone see you." My father said.

I flew a few feet off the ground, then a little higher, and higher still.

"You're too high, Cedric, come down." My mother's worried voice called out, "Come down, I don't want you to get hurt."

But I flew higher and higher, until I couldn't hear their protests anymore. And then higher still until my house was but a dot. And then above the clouds. And then I was flying to distant places with strange people – people who wore very little clothing, almost like house elves, and were very dark in completion. People who lived in the dark rain forests and told stories in chants and song. I heard someone say, "your myths are true, are they not?" and the all nodded as I flew away.

And then I was no longer a young boy, but the young man I am now. I was flying toward a house in the middle of the forest surrounded by mountains, one I had visited very recently. I landed and a group of pale faced people I recognized but could not name, welcomed me inside. One, in particular, seemed glad to see me. "Welcome home" she said. I smiled, but then flew away.

I soared high and far until I could see the tall towers and battlements of Hogwarts castle. I flew to the top of one of the spires and saw a girl with dark, curly hair. I smiled at her too, and I wanted to stop, but she told me, "go on – go on. You're future is not here, Cedric." And though it broke my heart, I flew away.

Finally I flew to a new place, a place that had become very comfortable… I could see a large house with a cabin in the back. As I neared a grey wolf ran to greet me. She transformed as I neared and smiled. I opened my mouth to greet her, but instead I asked, "What did the stories say about the mothers?"

She snorted and said, "Of course there were no survivors."

I shook my head and realized at once that I had been dreaming and Rosalie had just said something. It was all too confusing for a moment and I struggled between the land of my dream and the reality of the living room. I tried to clear my mind to figure out what had been real as Rosalie carried on.

"Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly half the time. None of them had what this baby has – caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they'd had that-if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of."

Two things happened in quick succession. Edward, who appeared to have had enough of Rosalie, leaned forward in his seat. His face went white as snow and his hands curved into claws. He was in a crouch about to attack.

Suddenly he raised an eyebrow at Jacob and sat half way back in his seat. In the next instant, the doggy bowl Rosalie had fed Jacob with, cracked against Rosalie's head with a deafening bang. It flattened against her head before ricocheting across the room and snapping off a piece of the stairwell banister.

"Dumb blonde." He muttered.

Rosalie turned her head slowly, her eyes blazing, "You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

The first person to lose it was Jacob. He tried to lean away from Bella as his body shook uncontrollably with laughter. After half a second Alice joined in and Edward, as he silently shook. Sirius snorted and then threw his head back into a full body laugh and I just shook in my seat.

Bella stirred, and Edward stopped laughing, though the rest of us continued. "What's so funny?" she mumbled.

"I got food in her hair." Jacob said, bringing on a fresh round of laughter.

"I'm not going to forget this, dog." Rosalie hissed.

"S'not so hard to erase a blonde's memory." Jacob countered, "Just blow in her ear."

"Get some new jokes." She snapped as the rest of us chuckled. She glared around the room with a look that would normally have forced us to silence, but it had been too tense, to stressful and we were too much in need of a laugh.

"C'mon, Jake. Leave Rose alo-" Bella began to protest but she broke off and sucked in a sharp breath. Edward was suddenly on top of Jacob, pulling the blanket off Bella. Bella convulsed, her back arching off the sofa.

"He's just" she panted, "stretching."

Her lips were white, and she had her teeth locked together like she was trying to hold back a scream. Edward put both hands on either side of her face.

"Carlisle." He called in a tense, low voice.

"Right here." The doctor said and I was surprised to see he was already in the room.

"Okay," Bella said, still breathing hard and shallow. "Think it's over. Poor kid doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big." I shook my head. Seth was right. She really was tough – at least in her mind. I just wasn't sure her body could keep up.

Carlisle was examining her now, with Edward close by.

"Come on." Sirius said, "You need some sleep."

He motioned for me to get up. I fought my exhausted body and lifted myself from the chair as we made our way back to the cabin. I promptly changed, crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep where my strange dream continued. I flew from place to place, seeing different significant people, though as I dreamed I couldn't remember their names. In the end, before I wandered into oblivion, I heard Dumbledore's voice, "You must choose the life you will lead."

"But how will I choose." I asked.

"You must follow your heart."


	41. Chapter 41

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 41: Changes

We awoke and prepared breakfast at the cabin before going to the house. I made sure there was enough for the wolves should they choose to have some. I hoped, with enough time, Leah would come to accept our thanks for their sacrifice. I threw out the containers of spoiled food in the basket and left the clothes in the room on top of the dresser. Perhaps she'd reconsider.

When we got back to the house, Bella was sleeping in Edwards arms. Rosalie had changed and, clearly, washed her hair. I chuckled to myself at the memory. It was interesting how I had once thought Jacob was a dangerous presence in Bella's and Edward's lives. Now I was kind of glad for his presence. He lightened the mood, and the mood definitely needed lightening.

"Where are the wolves this morning?" I asked Edward as I entered.

"They're making a run around the parameter and into the mountains to ensure it's clear for the others to go on a hunting trip… That and Carlisle is going to try to get some more supplies in Seattle."

"Ah." I replied and sat down, "I made breakfast back at the cabin."

"I'm sure the wolves will appreciate that."

I nodded. Rosalie looked over Bella as she got to her feet. "I'm going up stairs for awhile, but I'll be listening." She warned Edward.

He sighed as he watched her go.

_Why do you think she's doing this?_ I asked mentally, knowing she could hear anywhere in the house.

He shook his head. "Perhaps wanting to relive the possibility of having a child through Bella. She never got the chance. I think she sees this as her only opportunity."

_Even at risk of Bella's life?_

He shrugged. "I think she's trying to tell herself it will be alright, that Bella will survive."

I recalled their conversation last night. Maybe… it was possible she felt that way. I just wasn't so sure. I figured she'd risk Bella's life if she got what she wanted. The thing I wondered is what would Rosalie do with a baby? I didn't see her burping it or cleaning up its dirty diapers.

Edward just frowned in response.

_Why is Bella doing this?_

He just shrugged.

_I mean, she never seemed the type. Even Hermione was surprised. She thought Bella would be upset over getting pregnant, not over wanting to keep it._

He suddenly looked toward Bella with alarm. "What was that?" he asked.

"What?" Bella asked, waking from her sleep

"I heard something, maybe another break." He was examining her. Rosalie was instantly by his side.

"I didn't hear anything." Rosalie huffed.

"You were upstairs, I was right here. I think I would know."

"But Bella – you aren't in pain, are you?"

She didn't say anything. I didn't think she was in or not in pain these days, just varying degrees.

"Carlisle." Edward called. "I think she might have another break. I heard something down in her pelvis."

"And you think it might be a break?" he said, appearing from upstairs.

"I didn't hear anything." Rosalie insisted.

"I know I heard something."

"Well," Carlisle said, deep in thought. "It's possible Bella might not have noticed. It's best we check it out anyway."

Edward gathered her up and carried her back up the stairs, with Rosalie and Carlisle on tow. This was becoming an all too familiar sight.

They were gone for a few minutes when Alice appeared at the top of the stairs and flitted quickly to the front door.

"Hey, Wolf." She said, as she opened the door.

"Hey, shortie. What's going on upstairs?" Jacob asked as he walked in.

She shrugged her shoulders as she followed him in, "Maybe another break." Her voice was casual, but as she turned, I could see she was in as much agony as Edward.

"Another rib?" he asked hoarsely, taking a seat on the couch.

"No. Pelvis this time."

The news seemed to hit him like a bludger in the stomach. Alice just stared back at him as he shook. Then we could hear them coming back down the stairs.

"See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward."

He just frowned as he carried Bella back down the stairs.

Alice made a face, "Edward's going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I'm surprised she doesn't see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him."

"I'll take Emmett." Jacob offered, "You can help Edward with the ripping part."

Alice half-smiled.

"Emmett and Jasper are back?" I asked.

"Ya, they got back last night." She replied with a small smile on her lips.

"Did they-" I started to ask, but Alice held up her hand and shook her head. Edward grimaced… They must not have found out anything new – or at least anything positive… He was about to reach to bottom step with Bella. She gripped her cup of, ah, pumpkin juice in both hands, and her face was white. I could see that, though he compensated for every tiny movement of his body to keep from jostling her, she was hurting.

"Jake" she whispered, and she smiled through the pain.

We all just stared at her. She was looking much worse again and Edward was back into a state of complete despair. There was no glimmer of hope left. He placed her carefully on her couch, the one Jacob had just recently vacated, and sat on the floor by her head.

Carlisle came down slowly, the last one, his face creased with worry. He looked much older then his usual vampire self, as if he'd suddenly regained his hundreds of years of life overnight.

"Carlisle." Jacob said, "We went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There's much that we need." His black eyes flicked to the cup that Bella was holding so tight.

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-"

"Not a chance." Rosalie hissed, "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt." Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

His tone didn't soften hers, "I'll hunt when he does." She growled, jerking her head toward Edward and then flipping her hair back.

Carlisle sighed.

Jasper and Emmett were down the stairs in a flash, and Alice joined them by the glass door in the same second. Esme flitted to Alice's side.

Carlisle laid his hand on Jacob's arm, "Thank you." He said again. He looked over toward Sirius and I, "Really, thank you to all of you. I know I'm leaving my family in capable hands." Then they disappeared in an instant. They needed to go. It was the longest period of time I'd seen them go without hunting.

Rosalie glared after them and then shifted her glare toward Jacob. Seemingly unaware of her glare, he sauntered over to the armchair beside the one she'd settled in and sprawled out so his head was tilted toward Bella, but one of his feet was near Rosalie's face. I stifled a smile at his obvious attempt to annoy her, primarily because it worked so effectively.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out," she murmured, wrinkling her nose.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

She huffed and turned away, refusing to answer.

"Well," he pushed, "Do you know the punch line or not?"

She glared at the TV.

"Has she heard it?" he asked Edward.

Edward showed none of the signs of humor from the past couple days. He face was dead, emotionless, tense. He never removed his eyes from Bella. "No" he said tonelessly.

"Awesome. So you'll enjoy this, bloodsucker – a blonde's brain cells die alone."

None of us laughed. The lightness he normally brought to the room was gone. There was only tension and anxiety. "I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." She said menacingly.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you're going to get tired of just threatening me. I'm really looking forward to that." He replied with just as much menace.

"Enough, Jacob." Bella said as she scowled at him.

"You want me to take off?" he offered, starting to get up.

The scowl left her face in an instant, replaced by shock and dismay, "No! Of course not."

Both Edward and Jacob sighed at her response. I wondered again at her unnatural connection to him. What could be done?

"You look tired," Bella commented.

"Dead beat." He admitted. He should be. He hadn't taken advantage of the bed at the cabin yet, seemingly only taking the opportunity to sleep on the couch when he visited Bella. He could have gone there now, gotten a decent sleep instead of the snatches he got sleeping here. But he simply lay back in his chair, his food dangling closer to Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" Bella asked apologetically, holding up her glass.

She jumped at the opportunity to escape Jacob's foot and quickly flew up the stairs. Jacob just rested his head back and closed his eyes. I picked up today's copy of the Daily Prophet and read through to see what today's news brought.

"Did you say something?" Edward suddenly asked in a puzzled tone. Did he mean me? No, I hadn't said anything. I peeked over my newspaper. Jacob was looking at him just as puzzled. Edward was staring at Bella, who was staring back at him. They both looked confused.

"Me?" she asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

Edward moved onto his knees, leaning forward over her, his expression suddenly intense in a whole different way. He stared back up at her face. "What are you thinking about right now?"

She stared back at him blankly, "Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked.

"Just… Esme's island. And feathers." And then she blushed furiously. It must be something private, something I was best not knowing about. I glanced at Sirius, who was looking at them, a smile growing on his face. Whatever he thought was going on, it was clear he thought it was good.

"Say something else." He whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what's going on?"

I stared at them in utter confusion. Clearly something was going on, but good or bad, I couldn't tell. Should I grab my broom and go after the Cullens? I didn't think I could catch up with them, even if I could find them, but if they needed Carlisle I would try my best to get him. Part of me sensed the rest of the room was in just as much shock as I registered a gasp from either Rosalie or Jacob, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of Edward, staring at Bella's stomach.

Then, Edward, very lightly, put both of his hands against her huge, round stomach. "The f-" He swallowed. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

The baby?

"Holy crow, you can hear him!" Bella shouted, and then winced.

Edward's hand moved to the top peak of her belly and gently rubbed the spot where it must have kicked her. "Shh," he murmured, "You startled it… him."

Her eyes widened and filled with wonder and love. She gently caressed the side of her stomach, "Sorry, baby."

Edward listened hard, his head tilted toward her stomach.

"What's he thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"It… he or she, is…" He paused and looked up into her eyes. The look they shared was deeply intimate, in awe and love – second only to the endless gaze they shared on their wedding day, only now Edward was also incredulous. "He's happy."

Her breath caught as she gazed back at Edward, her eyes filled with love and adoration. Then, as if she was no longer capable of withholding the pain and tension of the past days, huge tears flowed from her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Except I was sure they were tears of joy. Her next words confirmed my suspicions.

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are." She crooned while she rubbed her stomach, "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

She blushed, "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want… well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father's name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What?" he paused and then, "Hmm." A smile tempted the corners of his lips.

"What?"

"He likes my voice, too."

"Of course he does." She said, almost gloatingly. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

"Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the couch with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's. "What if he's a she?"

Bella wiped away the tears, settling herself. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking… Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?"

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. To weird?"

"No, I like it." Rosalie assured her, her head bowed toward Bella's, her blonde waves flowing into Bella's brunette. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits."

"I still think he's an Edward."

Edward was staring off into space, as if he was undergoing some epiphany or had heard the voice of God. I watched him as his face took on a total transformation. Gone was the man burning in agony. He was suddenly not only full of hope, but of wonder and… joy? What could possibly have affected such a dramatic change?

"What?" Bella asked. "What's he thinking now?"

I didn't take my gaze away from Edward. He didn't answer - just laid his ear tenderly against her stomach. "He loves you." He whispered, "He absolutely adores you."

I was aware of Jacob's over six and a half foot presence towering over the scene before me, but I just couldn't take my gaze away from my best friend – the one who only days ago had asked me to end his life, the one who thought his hope was gone, now full of joy. My heart burst with joy for him and I couldn't help but share in his wonder. I couldn't honestly say I had any more hope for the situation then I did before, but I simply could not help sharing in the wonder he felt.

And then his expression changed markedly. A sudden ripple of pain flashed across his eyes and I wondered what had gone wrong. I panicked as I looked among them, puzzled as to what had occurred.

"Ahh." He chocked. He leapt to his feet and darted to a small table in the hall, pulling out the drawer. He pulled something out and threw it at Jacob. "Go Jacob. Get away from here."

And Jacob ran from the house without looking back.

Several things occurred to me at once: firstly that Edward loved the baby. He had completely shifted from the loathing, resentful attitude toward the thing that was eating away at Bella's life to loving the baby she was caring for. The transformation was instant and complete, taking up every part of his being, the way he held himself, his face, his voice… Secondly, Bella and Rosalie recognized this change immediately and they went from being adversaries to allies. The entire nature of the relationship between Rosalie and Edward had shifted dramatically. Thirdly, Jacob still hated the thing inside Bella, only now he was very alone in his hatred, and was now burning in his pain, which is why Edward told him to go – to get away from the scene that was eating away at him. Finally, as I felt torn between my joy for Edward and pain for Jacob, I realized I had come to like the wolf, even held some respect for him. I now wondered what he would do with the pain that was taking over his existence and whether there was anything I could do about it.

I didn't have much time to contemplate these new realities for, no longer then five minutes after Jacob fled the house, a surprising figure stormed in. A very sparsely clothed Leah, crashed open the front door, he face flush with anger, her eyes flashing hatred. She headed straight for Bella. Sirius and I shared a glance and drew our wands.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" She yelled. "What right do you have to constantly toy with Jacob? I've stood idly by too long and watched you destroy his life – chewing him up and spitting him out like he was your personal chew toy. You either want him or you don't and clearly you don't – you've shacked up with your leech – you're having his demon spawn, so why don't you just let Jacob go. He's given up everything, EVERYTHING for you! You are the most selfish, self-centered bitch and I hope you die!" and with that she turned and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her, exploding into wolf form before she hit the ground, her clothes ripping to shreds.

A series of growls ripped from Rosalie's and Edward's throats as she left. "How dare she." Rosalie hissed before taking off after her.

"Wait, Rosalie." He called out, looking back at Bella. In a moment she was back.

Bella, who was momentarily shocked speechless, was just lying on the couch, blank faced, staring out the front window toward the place Leah had disappeared into the trees. She said nothing for several seconds. Then tears began rolling down her face.

"Bella, love?" Edward said gently, cupping her face in his hands. "She was out of line, love. That wasn't fair of her." He stroked the tears away with his thumbs. Then he gathered her up ever so gently and held her in his arms, rocking back and forth, humming under his breath.

A small cry sounded from somewhere in Bella's core and began to rock her body. Suddenly it burst from her mouth in sobs as the tears continued to fall. "S-s-she's r-r-right." She sobbed, "I-I-I'm s-s-so mean…n-n-not fair to J-j-jake."

"No, Bella…" Edward murmured, "it's not your fault." He smoothed back her hair.

"Y-y-yes it is." she shook, gasping for shallow breaths over her huge stomach. She looked like she was going to convulse in pain.

"Sssh, Bella." Edward crooned, "Love, you need to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby…"

That struck a chord for suddenly Bella took a huge breath and the sobbing that had so quickly begun was suddenly silenced. She took a few more ragged breaths. "You're right." She whispered, "I need to be strong for him." And then panic crossed her face. "He's okay, isn't he?"

"He's just fine." Edward murmured, stroking her belly, "He's just concerned about you. He knows you're in distress." Edward said in amazement.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

Edward looked up at her, wonder in his eyes, "He must be further developed then Carlisle thought." He looked up at his sister who still looked as if she wanted to go after Leah, "Get Carlisle on the phone. He should know about this… It changes all our assumptions."


	42. Chapter 42

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 42: Blood, lots and lots of Blood

"Carlisle, the baby has cognitive thought. He… or she… is responding to our voices… no, more then that, it's like the baby is thinking and comprehending for itself… Okay, Rose?" Edward handed the phone back to her, "He wants to talk to you again."

"Umhm… Yes, Carlisle, Edward might be right… It seems that way… Yes… It might be best for both of them… I'll hand you over." She handed the phone to Bella.

"Hi?" she said tentatively, "Okay… Um…" She looked up between Rosalie and Edward, both of whom were nodded vehemently, "Okay… yes, I agree." She smiled, "Yes, thank you…" she held the phone back up to Edward.

"Yes… okay… I'll get the library ready… Good, we're running low… if you have that much, I don't see why we can't go ahead… alright, I see… no, that makes sense, Carlisle, I was only thinking… yes… okay, see you tomorrow. Rose and I will have everything ready just in case… Oh? Ah, yes… It might be a challenge… I'll ask him." He hung up.

"Ouch" Bella winced.

"No, no, no Baby." Edward crooned, rubbing a spot on Bella's stomach, "You're hurting your mommy."

I exchanged a bemused glance with Sirius. Edward crooning and using baby talk was just something I had been completely unprepared for.

Edward looked back at Bella in alarm, "The baby… he or she… understood me."

"What?" It was Rose's turn to respond in shock.

"Yes, he or she understood that kicking was causing Bella pain." He said to Rosalie, "and he was sorry. He will try not to do it again."

"Wow!" Bella replied. "Thank you pretty baby, thank you… Mama is looking forward to meeting you."

"So, it sounds like things have changed." I said suddenly, feeling as if I were bursting in on their private moment.

"Yes, the baby is further along then we initially thought. Carlisle is going to examine Bella when he gets back, but we're hoping he can deliver it right away. He could come back now, but he's concerned we don't have enough blood."

"What kind of blood?" I asked.

"O-negative. It's universal. Any blood type can use it. Not that blood type is important for ingestion, but if Bella needs a transfusion during the delivery…"

"And this blood is taken from donors without any harm?"

"Definitely. They do blood banks around the country. People come in and donate. The body regenerates more naturally…" he said.

"Edward, I don't know what kind of blood I have, but if it would be useful…" I started to offer. He looked up at me in alarm along with Bella.

"No, Cedric, I couldn't." Bella said, the color running from her face. "It's one thing… from a bag… when I don't know where it's from, but I just couldn't"

I looked at Edward. _If she is running short and they don't get back until tomorrow_... I raised an eyebrow.

He thought for a minute. "Besides Bella's objection, there's something else I've wondered about, ever since… well, ever since you first thought of making the offer back when we decided to try it. It's not something I ever thought about before we went to Hogwarts. But, as we know, your blood is tainted with magic. I'm not sure what affect that might have on Bella…"

I nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He went on, "I mean, traditional vampires have likely come across unsuspecting wizards from time to time." He looked at Sirius and me apologetically. "I'm sure there would be stories or information on the affect of ingesting magical blood if there was any difference. I just don't want to add another variable. Besides, Jasper and Alice are heading back right now with what Carlisle was able to get from his regular source."

"But they needed to hunt." I said.

"They came across a herd on their way out yesterday. They'll be fine." He assured me.

Bella shivered a bit then. I got up and made my way over to the couch and sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders as Edward lowered her into my arms. She still seemed so frail, but there was a glow about her. I thought it had much more to do with Edward's change in attitude then the baby trying not to hurt her.

"May I?" I asked gesturing toward her stomach.

"Sure." She blushed, "My body seems to be Grand Central Station these days." With wonder I gently touched the large protrusion. I could feel where the body of the baby lay pressed against the outer wall of her uterus. She winced a little and I tried to touch her more lightly. Her body was stretched so thin, you could make out the back and the smaller bumps that were the feet. It was… magical. I realized a part of my mind had always thought of it as a baby, ever since the news first came to be. I had been worried, along with Edward, of what it might do – of what kind of a baby it was… but it had always been a baby in my mind. I wondered if I would ever be so fortunate as to have one of my own someday. I thought of Hermione, glowing, rounded with child… somehow the picture didn't quite fit in my mind. I couldn't see her that way.

I smiled and sat back. "Thank you – it's quite a miracle when you think about it."

"Yes." She said softly looking down at her stomach, "a miracle." Then she yawned. I leaned back slightly so she could rest easier against me and she was soon asleep.

Edward hadn't left her side, but instead of watching her warily, he now gazed at her in wonder. "I suppose this means you're going to be a father." I said.

His eyes flashed to me in surprise and then a smile hinted in his cheeks. A look over came him that I'd never seen before. "Yes… I suppose I am." He looked almost emotional.

With a start he stood up. "Well, I think we'd better get everything ready upstairs. Carlisle may end up getting back earlier. We want everything to be ready." And he dashed up the stairs.

Rosalie looked up the stairs to where he'd disappeared and then back at me. "I'm glad you've been here." She said.

I looked at her in surprise. Wasn't only a few days ago I'd told her off? Why was she glad I was here?

"I know that I've been… difficult…" she continued, "it's just that, if it were me, I would have wanted someone to do the same, to fight for me…"

"And the baby?"

"I'll admit, I want it too." She said sadly, then turned and followed Edward up the stairs.

"It's been quite the turn of events." Sirius commented.

"Yes." I agreed. "Oh, I should tell Dumbledore… Can you hand me my notebook?" I asked.

"Let me." Sirius offered, opening the book and scrawling a few lines across the page. "All right." He smiled looking back up at me.

"Thanks" I mouthed back as Bella stirred restlessly. When she settled down again I asked Sirius. "Have you ever thought about having a family of your own?"

He laughed, "Ah, find the right girl, get married, settle down… I don't think so, Cedric. It would certainly take a very special woman to put up with the likes of me…"

I wondered why.

"I like my freedom much too much." He went on, "I just can't see myself stuck in the same house day after day. Between that and the Dementors, Azkaban almost killed me." A dark look clouded his eyes. "but then I got out… and flying Buckbeak… there's freedom my friend. Perhaps I should marry a Hippogriff." He laughed again.

I supposed he was right. I couldn't see him settled down, playing the part of husband and father. Even though he was old enough to be mine, he was more like an older friend or an uncle.

"How about you, Ced? Do you have the pitter patter of little witches and wizards in your future? With brown frizzy hair and their noses in a book? Or maybe baby vampires, like Edward… or puppies?" he teased.

I could feel the flush in my cheeks at his teasing. It wasn't hard to guess who he was suggesting, but the last suggestion, Leah, caught me off guard. We hadn't said more then a few words to each other – well, words and growls… "Baby vampires aren't even possible for me…" I scoffed.

"I suppose not." He replied grinning, "Still, might be an interesting life, marrying an older, more experienced woman."

I coughed over my laugh and then held my breath as Bella stirred, "A much, much, much older woman." I hissed back.

"You know, if she had taken a fancy to me, I might have considered it… She certainly doesn't seem the type to tie one down." He chuckled, sitting back in his chair. "Or maybe there's another young lady out there. I'm sure you had your pick at Hogwarts. You're a good looking boy."

I felt my flush deepen, "I'm not sure you're right." I said. "Besides it's a little hard to think about those things when there's work to be done."

"And yet, you clearly are thinking about these things or you wouldn't have asked…" he frowned for a minute, "I can see are taken with Hermione Granger. She's quite a lady, the very brightest witch of her age… You could easily settle down with her, get a desk job at the Ministry, home every night for supper, have babies, and send them off to Hogwarts, waving to them from platform nine and three-quarters. It would be very civilized… If that's what you want."

"Hermione is very bright and very adventurous." I pointed out.

"Yes, you're right… very adventurous." He smiled, "And yet, I sense not adventurous enough…"

"Maybe that's what I want." I countered.

"Perhaps." He smiled. "perhaps…"

A flame of anger sputtered to life within me. How dare he presume to know what I or Hermione would want. Maybe she would want to travel the world in service to the Order. Maybe she would enjoy seeing far off lands and meeting new types of people and creatures… I took a deep breath and shook my head. It mattered not. She was still in Hogwarts and would be for years and who knows what might happen between now and then. There might not even be a future for any of us.

Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "How is she?" he asked, coming to our side. I didn't answer for he was, too soon, brushing his hand against her face, assessing her for himself. "Ah, she seems a bit warm. Why don't you let me take over?"

"Sure." I replied as he pulled her gently from my chest and I squeezed my way out from between her and the couch. He slipped into place and pulled her to him, brushing his lips against her hair. As I watch him I realized, what I wanted was what they had.

"I think I'll go back to the cabin for a bit." I said as I made my away toward the back door. I needed some time to myself.

When I got to the cabin, there was an owl sitting on the peek of the roof.

_**Dear Cedric,**_

_**I've decided to ask Harry to teach us. We need it and Umbridge isn't teaching us anything. Did you know she's appointed herself High Inquisitor? She's investigating the teachers. She's been given power to give them the sack. Can you imagine? The Ministry is… well, I can't say it. It makes me so angry, though.**_

_**You'd probably be interested to know they had Quidditch tryouts the other day. Harry couldn't be there. He was in detention with Umbridge. Ron tried out though. They made him Keeper. He's so pleased… and to be truthful I'm pleased for him, though I'd never tell him. It would go straight to his head. But, he's always been in his brother's and Harry's shadow. It's been a bit trying for him. It's nice for him to have a little success.**_

_**I've seen Cho around a bit too. She isn't spending as much time with her group of friends. I suppose it's due to her being so sad. She never really got over Edward and, like the rest of the school, she mourns his death… It's sad, really. It doesn't help that everyone is saying that Edward wasn't really killed by you-know-who. They all believe the Daily Prophet. It's maddening. Harry's having nightmare's too. I wish I could tell him it's all okay, but that would put the Cullens in danger. Maybe some day.**_

_**Hope all is well. Please write to me of Bella. I think of her often.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Hermione**_

I frowned as I re-read it. What happened to 'Your Good Friend'? And what of all her concern over Ron. I could feel the anger rising… What was this? Why did it bother me so much? Was I jealous of Ron Weasley. It was almost laughable and, at the same time, depressingly true. Did she have feelings for Ron? Was that why she had let me go, insisting on us not having a commitment?

A lump settled in my throat as the truth of the statement rang true. Edward. He tried to warn me… he tried to tell me he was afraid how this would turn out… He would have known Hermione's thoughts… He would know. Why didn't he… because it would be an invasion of her privacy. But, then why didn't she say anything to me. Why did she let me kiss her?

"She isn't fully aware of the depth of her own feelings."

I looked up. Edward. I turned my face away, glaring at the letter in front of me, resisting the urge to tear it up.

I heard a deep sigh by the door, "Cedric, of course I couldn't be sure. I only know what I heard in her mind when we were there last year. Human emotions can change. It seemed that maybe hers had."

"But she does care for him." I said.

"Apparently. You didn't see the rest of the letter from Hermione to Bella. It was very chivalrous of you to avert your eyes. It isn't very noble of me to tell you, but Bella shared it with me."

"What did it say?" I asked weakly, afraid to hear his answer.

"Here" he said, offering the piece of parchment. I took it from him with a shaky hand.

My eyes glazed over the sections I'd already read down to the third paragraph.

_**Cedric and I kissed just before I left for Hogwarts, twice. It was… nice…very nice... quite pleasant actually. It's just that, I thought it would be more then that. Maybe I'm not very good at it. I'm just not sure how I feel about Cedric. Maybe it's because I know we'll be apart. Perhaps I am protecting myself because I know we can't be together. That would make sense… or maybe I'm just over thinking all this. I found a book on psychology in the muggle studies section of the library. It was quite old, but there were a few theories that might make sense in this instance. I'm just not certain.**_

_**Take care of yourself Bella. Listen to Carlisle and keep yourself strong. I know you can be a bit stubborn, Bella, but please do whatever you need to do to get through this.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hermione**_

I didn't need to read it again. I sighed. "Of course Hermione would find a book to try and figure this out."

"It does seem her way." He agreed.

"The thing is, I know exactly what she's saying. I remember kissing her. It was like going home – easy, comfortable… I thought that was what it was supposed to be like. But it wasn't the same as when Tanya…"

"Took advantage of you?" he said.

I nodded, ashamed. "I'll admit, I wasn't completely opposed."

"It might still work out with Hermione." Edward said hopefully, "If I know anything, it's how quickly a human heart can change."

"Was that how it was with you and Bella? Did it take some time for her to come around?"

He smiled, "Ah, no…" he looked far away, "she knew before I did, or maybe she accepted it before I did. When I finally admitted my feelings for her she said it was too late. She was already in love with me, even then. We'd barely spoken and she already knew." He said with wonder. "Even now, with the baby, she knew. She's always known."

I smiled back at him… She was a remarkable woman.

"I know." He clasped his hand on my shoulder, "I'll give you some time." He said and, as quietly as he arrived, he left.

I would have liked to have gone for a ride, but I was still part of the security team as Carlisle and the rest were gone. It wouldn't do for me to depart as well. If Sam's pack did attack, as unlikely as that seemed, they'd need my wand.

At the same time, I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to dwell on what might have been. It served no purpose… and it hurt too much… though one thing I realized, was that perhaps what I wanted from Hermione had more to do with what I hoped we might become, rather then what we are. We are good friends. And that could be enough. And it could become something more. I had feelings for her, but they weren't what Edward and Bella had. Not even close.

I sighed, picking myself up from the chair I'd settled in. I needed to get back to my post, to the job I was here to do. And then, the tone sounded in my head. There was a reply from Dumbledore.

"I think we have a bit of good news." I said, as I read over Dumbledore's note.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Edward smiled, already having read the reply in my head. I read it out loud for everyone else.

_**I have come across some information. There are stories, more modern stories, of a man who was both vampire and human. His mother died, but if someone had been there to remove the child in a prepared way, she may have survived.**_

"It might be the same reference we've been searching for." Rosalie said, "Perhaps he does exist."

This from the girl who only yesterday was saying she didn't believe…

"Regardless, it doesn't matter. What matters now is that we deliver the baby safely so Bella will survive. There is no sense in leaving it to chance." Edward said confidently.

"I agree." Rosalie smiled.

Bella snored. Sirius was holding her awkwardly on the couch, taking my place I supposed as I had been at the cabin when the chill had taken her.

Alice and Jasper flitted in then, both carrying what looked like plastic carrying cases. "I'll put it upstairs." Alice said, skipping up the stairway, away from Bella. It must be harder now, being near her without the wolves.

Jasper walked over to Edward and clasped his shoulder, smiling. He must sense the change in him, more then any of us. Edward smiled back and nodded his head. He turned and followed after his wife.

"Do you think we should wake her? She hasn't had anything for hours." Rosalie asked.

"No." Edward said, "Let her sleep. It's the first long sleep she's had in days. She needs the rest." She smiled down at her.

"She's feeling a bit warm" Sirius said. Edward leaned over to examine her, barely touching her face. "You're right. I'll take her." He very gently, lifted her allowing Sirius to escape and then held her like a child in his arms.

"She should be wrapped." Rosalie bustled about, pulling a blanket over her, stuffing a few pillows under her head and back to proper her up on his lap. She'd turned into Madam Pomfrey. Once she was settled to Rosalie's satisfaction, Edward just held her, alternating between gazing at her face and over her belly, rubbing it now and then. I lay my head back and rested my eyes, fading in and out of sleep.

It seemed some time later when I heard Edward say, "she's too cool again… Sirius?"

"I can do it." I interjected, remembering how awkward Sirius had looked.

"You were sleeping." Sirius said, with a half hearted objection.

"Yes, but I'm awake now." Again we switched places. I'd barely got settled when both Rosalie and Edward jerked their heads toward the drive way.

"Jacob." Rosalie hissed.

"Rose." Edward warned… "I'll go meet him, let him know what happened. I need to talk to him anyway."

"You tell him to use that Alpha dog thing to keep Leah away, or I'll tear her head…" Edward didn't even acknowledge her comment as he walked out the front door. I few minutes later we saw the car Edward had pointed out to me once in the garage – his favorite car, the one he didn't get to drive much around Forks – drive past. Just then I felt a stirring in my arms.

In an instant Rosalie was by my side, looking intently at Bella, then grabbed her cup and headed up stairs. Bella murmured a little and shifted in my arms. I wasn't quite sure she was really awake. After a bit, Rosalie was back with the cup. Pumpkin juice, I reminded myself. She brought the straw close to Bella's face.

Her eyes suddenly flashed open. She looked up at Rosalie gratefully and, without a word, started drinking. She just kept sucking and sucking without stopping. In a few seconds the cup was empty and Rosalie handed her another.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping." Edward said as he rushed through the door. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left."

"Don't worry. I just got so thirsty – it woke me up. It's a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me." Her straw hit air and Rosalie was ready with a third cup.

"True. That's a good point." He kneeled over us, resting a hand on her stomach.

"I wonder if he'll want anything else." She mused.

"I suppose we'll find out."

Alice flitted down the stairs. "Finally." She said as Jacob walked through the door. I glanced down between Edward and Bella. As usual, her face lit up into a huge smile. Then it faltered and her face fell. She stiffened as if holding back tears. I rubbed my hand along her arm for comfort. The last thing she needed now was to waste her energy crying.

"Hey, Bells. How ya doing?" Jacob said with forced cheerfulness.

"I'm fine." She said, recovering slightly. I gave her arm a light squeeze of support.

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff." I could see he was trying his best to keep her happy, to keep her from feeling badly for him.

"You don't have to do that, Jacob." She said.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said moving to the arm of the sofa beside us. He was bloody hot. I didn't know how Bella managed it.

She looked up at him, "I'm so s-"

He reached over and pinched her lips together with his fingers. I stifled a chuckle, afraid to shake with her in my arms, as she tried to fight him off. "Jake." She mumbled.

"You can talk when you're not being stupid."

"Fine, I won't say it." she mumbled around where his fingers held her lips together. He released them and took his hand back.

"Sorry!" she blurted out and then grinned.

He smiled back at her for a few moments, taking her all in, looking her over. He was remembering her, I realized. Taking her all in for when she'd be different. I suddenly felt awkward sitting there with her in my arms as stared at her, though I also now felt a faint kinship with him. I knew what it was to not be the one she chose, the one she wanted. He finally sighed and pulled away, glancing back at Edward. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward's lips move, but didn't hear what he said. It must have been significant. for as he said it, Alice and Rosalie turned to stare at him, and the look in his eyes was of eternal gratitude.

I wished there was something I could do for him, something that could take away his pain. There was nothing… but then something occurred to me. In the end, it might only serve to add to the burden on his heart, but maybe he'd need these last moments.

"Jacob, I need to stretch my legs. Would you be willing to step in for a moment?" I asked.

He smiled back at me, knowingly, "Sure, sure." He said.

I helped Bella sit up as Jacob slipped into place. Edward smiled at me as I returned to my place across the room. Rosalie handed her another cup. She was really pulling it back.

"So," Bella asked with forced casualness, "How was your day?"

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

She suddenly made a face. "Rose?" she asked.

Rosalie chuckled, "Again?"

"I think I've drunk two gallons in the last hour." She explained.

Edward got up off the floor and Jacob tried to lean away as Rosalie came over to lift Bella from the couch and take her to the bathroom.

"Can I walk?" she asked, "My legs are so stiff."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them."

Rosalie set Bella carefully on her feet, keeping her hands right at Bella's shoulders. Bella stretched her arms out in front of her, wincing a little.

"That feels good." She sighed, "Ugh, but I'm huge."

She was. It was much more pronounced as she teetered there or her thin legs. It seemed impossible that she could stand at all, like a lollipop from Honeydukes.

"One more day," she said, and patted her stomach. "All righty, then." And suddenly the cup Bella had left on the couch tumbled to one side. "Whoops – oh no!"

As the blood spilled on the fabric she reached for it automatically, though it was already in Rosalie's hands before she began her descent. At that moment, she suddenly lurched.

"Oh!" she gasped. And then fell to the floor.

Rosalie caught her before she hit, scooping up her limp body.

Edward was there the next instant. "Bella?" he asked, and then panic shot across his eyes. She screamed as I'd never heard before. It was a blood-curdling, spine-chilling shriek that was suddenly cut of in a gurgle. And then there was blood, so much blood every where. Where was it coming from?

"She's throwing up blood." Sirius yelled, "Get her up stairs."

They turned and ran. I was frozen, numb… What just happened? I couldn't make my limbs move. I couldn't get my body to get up, I couldn't even think, just staring at the blood, all the blood, everywhere… all over the couch, all over the floor… so much blood…

I felt the bile rise in my mouth. I was going to vomit. I knew it… I'd never had a queezy stomach, but this was too much. Nothing in my life had prepared me for this…

A sharp pain hit the side of my face. "Get up there." Sirius growled. "I'll tell Dumbledore."

It was enough. I suddenly regained use of my limbs and ran up the stairs.

"Morphine!" I heard Edward yell as I hit the top of stairs.

"Alice – get Carlisle on the phone!" Rosalie screeched as I turned the corner toward the library.

They already had her on a table in the middle of the library. The room was set up with lights all around, extremely bright, too bright. It looked like something at St. Mungo's.

Her body was flopping around uncontrollably. Rosalie was pinning her down on one side, Jacob was on the other. Her clothing hung in tattered shreds… I automatically turned my face from her nakedness and caught Edward, jabbing something into her arm. I swallowed back a second bout of bile, took a deep breath and stepped up to the table, grabbing her head to keep it still.

"What's happening, Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!"

Bella's eyes flashed open, wider then humanly possible. Then she shrieked in a voice that I thought would leave me deaf.

"Get him OUT!" she screamed, "He can't BREATHE! Do it NOW!"

The whites of her eyes suddenly turned red as she screamed.

"The morphine-" Edward growled.

"NO! NOW-!" and everything was red again. I suddenly realized it was because I was covered in blood, but I had no time to dwell on it. She was chocking. I turned her head to the side, so she could release the liquid from her mouth and gasp in another breath.

Alice darted in then, clipping a little blue earpiece under Rosalie's hair. I glanced up at her face, her golden eyes were wide and burning… and then they began to darken. I realized she wasn't able to handle the blood. She escaped out of the room.

I mentally took inventory. Where was my wand? Still in my pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least I hadn't lost it in the mayhem. I glanced around at the others. Jacob was fine, just staring over Bella with concern. Edward was by his side, looking between Bella and Rosalie who was hissing into the phone. With blinding speed, Rosalie's hand came up with a knife.

I let go of Bella's head and reached for my wand with one hand before I realized what she was doing.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at her.

"There's no time," Rosalie hissed. "He's dying!"

Her hand came down on Bella's stomach, and vivid red spouted from where she pierced the skin. It was like a bucket being turned over, a faucet twisted to full – as if all the blood that had been escaping out her mouth was suddenly spurting out of her body. Bella jerked, but didn't scream. She was still choking. I turned my attention to her mouth and tried to help her clear it, while Edward propped her up to get some air.

"No, Rose!" Edward roared. I snapped my head up just in time to see Jacob launch himself at Rosalie. Time stood still as I saw her eyes darken like Alice's as she stared at the blood. She was thirsty.

I didn't think, I just opened my mouth, "Stupify." She stiffened and crashed to the floor, Jacob on top of her. "Ah" he yelled before jumping up and dragging her to the door. Alice reached in, and grabbed a fist full of golden hair. I glanced back at Jacob in time to watch him pull the knife from his left arm.

"Alice, take her and get out of here!" Edward shouted. "Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"

"Edward, she's turning blue." I said, looking into Bella's face.

"CPR?" Edward growled, fast and demanding.

I had no idea… but Jacob jumped in, "Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before-"

A shattering crack rocked her body, so loud we all stepped back for a split second and then, she lay still. There was no shriek, no scream… her legs which had been bent lay still, her arms which had flailed about were limp. It was as if she was dead.

"Her spine," he chocked in horror.

"Get it out of her." Jacob snarled, flinging the knife from his arm at him. "She won't feel anything now!"

Jacob pushed me aside. I flew across the room and crashed into one of the book shelves and slid to the floor. I jumped up, wand in hand, when I saw his mouth on hers, pushing air into her body. He must be helping. I raced around to where Edward had the knife and was finishing the cut Rosalie had started. There was less blood now. Then he grabbed the dragon claw. The noise was like nothing else – like every horrid sound of the dark forest, sounded at once or the cry of a dragon. It vibrated to my bones and sent shivers up and down my spine.

Bella coughed a few times.

"You stay with me now, Bella!" Jacob yelled at her, "Do you hear me? You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

Edward pressed down on the top of her stomach and through the hole in her abdomen a bloody hairy mass appeared. Jacob was right, it was a monster. He pushed a little more and a round, purple, wrinkled head followed. He extended one finger toward it poking at was I suddenly realized was its mouth. Then reaching around the head he pulled the baby from her body.

"Renesmee" He whispered, looking over her as a man in love. Then reaching down its body, with one had he broke the long purple chord that was attached to the baby's core.

"Let me…." Bella croaked, "Give her to me."

He gently laid the baby in her arms. She looked down at it lovingly, holding it to her chest, crooning lightly, "Renes…mee. So… beautiful."

And then she gasped – gasped in pain. I an instant, Edward had snatched the baby back. Before I glanced away, I saw the reason why, more blood in a tiny bite sized mark on her left breast.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured.

Then both of them paused for a second and stared at Bella. Jacob moved to her chest, putting his hands together began pushing down repeatedly. Something was wrong… something was very, very wrong. I could see it in Edward's face. For a moment the agony, the pain, the defeat was back, and in the next moment all that was left was purpose.

"What are you waiting for?" he choked out.

"Take the baby." He said handing the bloody, hairy mass to me.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob snapped.

Edward had taken the dragon claw and ripped a hole in his arm. He stuck the thing with the long metal tube in and quickly pulled on the back. In the next moment, the hole in his arm was gone.

"Giver her to me." A low voice chimed from the door way.

Edward and Jacob snarled as I saw Rosalie. I tried to reach for my wand, but my arms were too busy holding the baby.

"I've got it under control" She promised, "Give me the baby, Cedric. I'll take care of her until Bella…"

Edward nodded and I raced to the door, handing her over.

"Move your hand, Jacob." I heard as I turned and watched him approach her core.

"What's that?" Jacob asked, continuing to push in and out on her chest.

Jacob winced as Edward knocked his hand out of the way and plunged the long metal tube thing into her chest, pushing down on the end.

"My venom." He answered, "Keep it moving." He ordered. His voice was cold, serious, unquestionable…

Jacob started pressing down on her chest again. Edward leaned down to pressed his lips to her throat. Was he kissing her? Then I saw his teeth. "Sup-" I stopped mid-spell… He was doing something, biting her and then licking at her skin… The venom, I realized… He moved from her neck to her wrists to the crease in side her arm… and then to the other side, all while Jacob blew more air into her mouth and then returned to pressing down on her chest…

I suddenly felt as if I wasn't there. Like I was an observer from a distant place, like this was on TV and I was sitting at home on my sofa… it was unreal.

"Go, then" Edward snapped and I thought he meant me, but he again brushed Jacob's hands aside. Jacob brushed past me as he left, but I couldn't break my gaze from Edward, working over Bella, pushing on her chest over and over again.

"She's not dead," he growled, "She's going to be fine."

I wasn't aware of when Jacob actually left the room, or how much time had passed. The numbness that had taken over my body in the living room had returned. I was frozen in time, watching my best friend frantically try to save his wife, the mother of his child, the love of his life.


	43. Chapter 43

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 43: Imprint

I don't recall how much time had passed when Alice finally walked in the room.

"It's enough." She said, "I can see her now… it's enough."

Edward pushed on.

"Edward, it's not helping anymore, see."

He pushed down several more times, then slowed, then stopped. He blinked once and looked up at me and Alice and then back down at Bella.

"See her heart is beating on its own now." Alice said.

He took a deep breath.

"Go ahead." Alice called out toward the door. A moment later the lights flickered. "Sirius said he could clean up the down stairs if we didn't mind a power surge."

"Oh." I replied, finding my voice. "I suppose I could do the same up here… Scourgify!" I flicked my wand, the lights flickered and suddenly the blood, all that blood was gone and Bella's body lay there pristine…and naked.

"Edward, Cedric, go get yourselves cleaned up. I'll get Bella dressed." She smiled, trying to usher us out of the room.

Edward just sat down on a stool beside Bella, taking her hand in his, kissing it over and over… "I'm sorry… I'm so, so, sorry Bella." he repeated again and again.

"Come" Alice said, "Let's leave them for a bit."

Just as the upstairs library was suddenly clean, the horrible mess in the living room was gone, but the most puzzling sight met my eyes. There, sitting on the couch, was Rosalie holding the baby, cooing and murmuring to it, and nestled up right beside her was Jacob, looking at the baby with an even greater level of adoration and devotion. What in the world had happened?

"You're the sweetest baby in the whole world." Jacob said.

Rosalie glared at him for a second before turning her attention back to the tiny baby in her arms. At least some things hadn't changed.

"Can't I hold her for just a minute?" He begged her.

She rolled her eyes, "What is with you, mutt? Can't you just run along with the rest of your flea infested herd?"

Surprisingly, he ignored her barb. He was solely focused on Renesmee. He gazed over her with wonder and adoration. He looked like Edward as he looked over Bella… like she was his life… He looked like a man in love. What the?

"I believe he's imprinted." Sirius finally said after a few minutes.

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"You idiot!" Rosalie hissed. "You imprinted on my niece?"

He jumped up at her warning growl as she advanced toward him. "Cedric, take the baby." She said as another growl ripped from her throat. I suddenly found the child in my arms as she backed him out of the house. He wasn't even trying to fight back, just backing up step by step to her advancing crouch, his eyes, constantly on the baby in my arms. When he took his final step out the front door, Rosalie paused in her pursuit and slammed the door. I heard the click of the lock.

I, however, was looking down into the sweetest face I'd ever seen. She was truly a beautiful baby. There was something about her deep brown eyes, as if she knew something, as if she was figuring out the world. For a second she was restless, then her one arm had made its way out of the blankets she was bound in. I brought my hand up to reach for her tiny hand, but instead she made a deliberate movement toward my face. I didn't think much of it until she touched my cheek.

Suddenly Rosalie's and Jacob's face flashed before my eyes looking down on me in complete adoration. What was that? I gave my head a quick shake. The scene went away, and then it was back again.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, watching me carefully.

"I – I – I don't know." I replied honestly. Was I having hallucinations?

She started to fuss a little in my arms, but not as I would have expected a baby. She didn't really cry out, she just tried to move in my arms as if she wanted to look around the room. Strange. I didn't think babies had that good of eyesight. I adjusted my hold on her so she could look around. Suddenly another vision, hallucination, or whatever hit me. It was of Bella' face with her blank, staring, almost lifeless eyes, like she'd been on the table just before Jacob had hit me out of the way… I saw it again… er, no, it was actually more like how she looked just before Edward injected the venom in her heart.

I shook my head again, "Sirius, maybe you should hold her for a minute." I said, "Something is wrong with me."

Rosalie was standing at the front window, glaring at Jacob on the outside. He was begging to come in, all the while watching Renesmee. I handed her over to Sirius and went to sit down. I tried to reason through what had just happened. I suppose I had been through a lot of stress tonight, maybe this was my mind's way of handling it. Somehow that didn't seem quite right.

"Oh!" Sirius called out from his seat, as he cradled Renesmee. I looked up as he looked back down at her in wonder. What was it with this baby and everyone loving her? I also felt completely enamored with the child, even though I hadn't really held a lot of babies. I was an only child and so only when a relative came over with a baby had I even been in close contact. They were sweet, but not terribly interesting as newborns. I'd never been one to coo over them.

"Cedric?" Sirius called, "Did you… did you see something?"

How did he know? "Um, ya… that's why I gave her over to you. I think I'm having hallucinations or flashbacks"

"Are you still?" he asked.

"Not in the last few minutes."

Rosalie gave Jacob one last glare, hoping he'd leave. Only he just hovered around the window moving closer to Sirius, craning to get a glance of the baby. Rosalie came over and took the baby from his arms and started trying to tuck Renesmee's arm into the blankets.

"You're going to get cold, little baby. Yes you are… Auntie Rosalie will get you all toasty… Yes she will."

Sirius stared after the baby as it fought with her aunt to keep her arm out. Suddenly, Rosalie stopped and gasped. Sirius jumped to her side. "Did you see something?"

"Ah… yes. Just now." She scowled and shook her head. Then she gasped again, this time accompanied with a low growl… "mutt" she muttered.

"Rosalie." Sirius said very clearly, "Tell me, what did you see?"

She glanced up at him in embarrassment. The first time, I saw Bella's face, looking almost dead like she did upstairs. Rosalie looked almost guilty or full of regret as she said it. Then she searched around, finding my location. "She's okay, right? Edward saved her, did he?"

"Yes, she isn't talking or anything. But Alice says she can see her. Edward's still up there with her."

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"What else did you see?" Sirius prodded.

"Jacob." She scowled… "Do you think I'm going crazy?"

"No" Sirius chuckled, "I saw the same faces. Cedric?"

"Me too." I admitted. Did this mean I wasn't crazy?

"No, you're not going to St. Mungo's yet." He smiled, "Rosalie, stop fighting with her and let her keep her arm out." He ordered. She paused, mostly in shock at Sirius being so stern with her. In that moment, Renesmee again reached up and very purposely put her hand on Rosalie's cheek. She gasped again.

Suddenly it all clicked into place. Renesmee touching my cheek, the faces, especially of Rosalie and Jacob looking down on me adoringly, all of us with the same hallucinations, "It's Renesmee, isn't it?" I asked.

"I think so." Sirius said.

"What? What with Renesmee?" Rosalie hissed. "Is she okay?"

"I think she is quite fine, though I'd be interested on Dumbledore's take on this." Sirius said, "I think the visions are from her… I think she's trying to communicate."

"What?" Rosalie said, shocked. Just then Renesmee reached up again. "Not him again." She hissed.

"What did she show you?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, "She showed me that? But why would she… why…" she paused as it all came together, "Why would she want to see Jacob?" She paused again, "Oh my, she's talking!"

"More or less." Sirius said.

"We have to tell Carlisle." She said, shifting Renesmee to one arm and pulling out her silver phone.

"Carlisle… good, you're on your way… everyone is fine… Bella is upstairs in the library… sorry – I kind of lost it… Yes… Edward is with her now… I'm holding her… She seems fine… He doesn't seem to want to be disturbed right now" I could hear her annoyance rising, "Listen Carlisle, something is happening with Renesmee – the baby…no she seems fine, but she, ah, is talking to us… talking… well, not with words – she's giving us hallucinations… no he's been upstairs the whole time…okay, I'll try…see you soon." She hung up. "He should be here within the hour. They're running back now. They would have liked to try another supplier, but given recent events…"

"What does he want you to do?"

"He's insisting on Edward looking at her." Rosalie sighed, "Not that it will do any good…" she glanced back up and growled, "Fine – let the mutt back in."

I got up, unlocked the door and Jacob rushed past me, knocking me to the side in his hurry to get back to Renesmee. "I'll go get Edward." I said to a non-responsive room. Rosalie and Jacob were completely focused on Renesmee while Sirius looked on. I bounded back up the stairs, finding Edward still by Bella's side, holding her hand to his chest.

"Edward?" I said.

He didn't move… didn't even glance in my direction.

"Edward, it's me Cedric." I tried. Was it possible for vampires to loose their mind? If so, he'd been through enough in a very short period of time. I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Edward…" I moved closer to the bed. It was a dangerous move. If he snapped on me I wouldn't have time to react. Still, I reached across Bella's body to clasp one hand on his shoulder. "Edward, can you hear me?"

He sighed, "Yes…" he tore his eyes away from Bella, "yes, Cedric?"

Relief washed through me. He would be fine. "Edward, Carlisle just called. There's been a development with Renesmee. He wants you to check it out."

At the sound of her name he snapped straight out of his seat on the metal stool by the bed. "Is something wrong with her, is she okay?" he started for the door.

"No, we think she's fine. It's just that she's doing something unusual."

At that he disappeared. When I reached the downstairs, he was already there, Renesmee in his arms, the phone to his ear. "Yes, I just experienced it now… as I was holding her… she showed me a picture of my face… it must have been right after she was born… I don't know, I haven't seen anything like this… yes… see you soon."

He gazed down at his daughter in wonder and amazement. He couldn't take his eyes off her for ten minutes. No one dared interrupt him but for Jacob who constantly hovered trying to get a look at her himself. Suddenly, Edward's head whipped away from and toward Jacob. His eyes changed from loving adoration to furry and then darkened black and glazed over as if he wasn't thinking at all, only focused on one target, Jacob.

A growl ripped from his throat more intense, more vicious then I'd ever heard. Jacob jumped back a few steps. Edward roared again, his body curling into a crouch. Jacob quickly backed out the front door, his hands up indicating he didn't want to fight.

"I don't want to fight you, Edward… I can't help it. You know that."

In an instant Edward was outside, roars ripping out of him one after the other while Jacob cowered behind two massive wolves. Leah and Seth had materialized from the forest and were blocking Edward from attacking. Still in human form, Jacob was trying his best to talk himself out of the situation, but Edward either wouldn't or couldn't hear him. He was pacing back and forth looking for his opening between the wolves. He looked like a wild animal set in his kill. Rosalie was gloating merrily in the living room, holding Renesmee.

"I didn't want this to happen. I hated her, I wanted to destroy her… then it happened… it just happened, Edward. I had no control."

I started after him, wanting to help keep it from a fight, but Sirius held out his arm, signaling me to stay back. His eyes gazed to the top of the stairs.

Alice flitted down from the second floor. "Come on, let's stop him from doing something he'll regret." She raced out with Jasper on her tail and began to persuade Edward back in the house.

"Get out of my way, Alice." Edward warned, "I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't if you tried," She said back just as sternly. She was between him and Jacob, while Jasper took a hold of him and began pulling him backward. A strong wave of calm hit me. Jasper must be using all his power to bring Edward down to a level where he can think rationally.

"Edward," Jacob started again, but Alice held out her hand to stop him.

After a few moments, Jasper was able to haul Edward back in the house. As Alice passed through, she turned her head back, "Jacob, go away for awhile. You should probably inform Sam anyway… go."

Jacob took one last panicked look back at the house.

"We'll talk to him, Jacob, just give us some time… go."

Seth whined at his chest and pushed him back toward the woods. Between him and Leah, they managed to get him away from the house. Then I heard a pained howl and they were gone.

When he got back into the house, Edward didn't pause in the living room. Instead he ran back up the stairs to the second floor – back to Bella.


	44. Chapter 44

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 44: Waiting

The days of Bella's transformation were painful. Carlisle had returned quickly to examine her and was very pleased with what Edward had done.

"How did you administer the venom?" He'd asked.

"By syringe, directly into her heart… then at each of the main arteries…"

"Directly into the heart… quite innovative… what made you think of it?"

"I suppose – she was worried about her heart stopping, and it had already failed once. I figured it would help it keep going… do you suppose I did it wrong?"

"No, not at all… I think it was brilliant. I wish I'd thought of it myself."

Edward wasn't so sure. Every time I passed by the room over the next day and a half, he was sitting vigil by her side, holding her hand, or leaning his head against her body as if in prayer. Carlisle couldn't even tempt him back out of the room with Renesmee.

They let him be for most of the first day. I sat with him the next. No one tried to make him move too much. He was completely focused on Bella. I said little, but I could see the conflict in his face – had he done the right thing in changing her – would she survive the transformation – was she in pain… I knew him well enough to know he was questioning himself at every level, at each step, going through the entire day in his mind, searching for some point at which he might have changed the result.

Carlisle checked on her every few hours. He'd come in check her pulse at her wrist, sometimes checking her forehead as well.

"Still no change?" he asked Edward during one check up.

"None."

He leaned over and inhaled. "There's no scent of the morphine left."

"I know." He said grimly

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle tried gazing into her face, shining a small light down on her eyes. I think he was looking for movement under her closed lids, but there was nothing more then the rhythmic in and out of her chest.

Edward wasn't managing her silence very well. He sat very still on the stool by her bed. He leaned over, "Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?"

He lightly squeezed her hand, hoping for some response. There was none. I could see the pain in his face at her stillness. He rested his head down against her body.

"Maybe..." Edward started, almost afraid to continue, "Carlisle, maybe I was too late." His voice broke on the last word.

Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect."

Edward didn't look convinced, but at least he lifted his face and when he did, it wasn't nearly as tortured. "And her – her spine?" he glanced back down.

"Her injuries weren't so much worse then Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

"Be she's so still. I must have done something wrong." He ran his hand through his hair. He just couldn't believe that she might be alright.

Carlisle's hand traveled from Edward's shoulder to his face and turned it up to look in his eyes, to try and convince him of his words, "Or something right, Edward." He said with conviction, "Son, you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her. Stop berating yourself. Bella is going to be fine."

He smiled faintly at his father before Carlisle released Edward's face. "She must be in agony." He said in a whisper.

Carlisle shook his head lightly, "We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience."

Edward simply couldn't accept his comfort. He was pessimistic – if he was to believe she was going to survive, then he'd have to berate himself for what she was going through now. His head bent back down to her body, resting on the bend in her arm. "Bella, I love you. Bella, I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence when Carlisle looked down at him and then Edward jerked his head up to meet his, "No, I'm staying right here," he whispered, "They'll sort it out."

"An interesting situation," Carlisle responded, ignoring Edward's melancholy, "And I'd thought I'd seen just about everything."

"I'll deal with it later." Then a look of fiery determination took a hold of his face. "We'll deal with it." he kissed her palm, willing her survival to be true.

"I'm sure, between the five of us, we can keep it from turning into bloodshed." Carlisle tried to teasing Edward into better humor. It seemed to work to an extent.

"I don't know which side to take. I'd love to flog them both" he smiled grimly. "Well, later."

"I wonder what Bella will think – whose side she'll take."

His grim smile became a little broader as he moved into a low, strained chuckle. "I'm sure she'll surprise me. She always does."

Carlisle smiled at his improved spirits. I briefly wondered if that had been the point of his visit. Edward sighed and leaned his head back against Bella's arm.

He was quiet for quite a while then. I alternated between laying a firm hand on his shoulder and wandering around the library when my legs became restless. _Edward, I'm sure she'll be fine. You're meant to be – you and Bella._

He didn't respond, but smiled slightly. A little later Alice came by.

"How much longer." Edward asked her.

"It won't be long now," Alice smiled, "See how clear she's becoming? I can see her so much better." She paused, her eyes going unfocused as she showed him her vision. She sighed as her attention returned to the room.

"Still feeling a little bitter?"

"Yes, thanks so much for bringing it up." She grumbled, "You would be mortified, too, if you realized that you were handcuffed by your own nature. I see vampires best, because I am one; I see humans okay, because I was one. But I can't see these odd half-breeds at all because they're nothing I've experienced. Bah!"

"Focus, Alice." He said firmly, hopefully…

"Right. Bella's almost too easy to see now." She went back into her trance again. Edward closed his eyes, watching the vision through her mind. A smile tempted the corners of his mouth. He looked much more peaceful, more happy… he sighed as they both turned their gaze back down at Bella's lying form.

"She's really going to be fine," he breathed, as if he was only now daring to believe.

"Of course she is." Alice said confidently.

"You weren't so sanguine two days ago." He teased her.

She grimaced, "I couldn't see right two days ago. But now that she's free of all the blind spots, it's a piece of cake."

"Could you concentrate for me? On the clock – give me an estimate." He pleaded.

Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "So impatient. Fine. Give me a sec-"

They both watched again, Edward with his eyes closed, Alice with hers unfocused. A small crease appeared on her brow as she concentrated on the vision. Edward gave a peaceful smile "Thank you, Alice." His smile was a bit brighter, his expression more positive.

She simply smiled back. "She's going to be dazzling." She looked down her now dressed body. While we'd been downstairs discovering Renesmee's gift, she'd been dressing Bella in a very attractive and yet incredibly impractical blue silk dress and high heals… I suppose I was uneducated in the appropriate attire for transforming to a vampire, but this seemed a little over the top.

Edward growled quietly, but his face was still peaceful, "She always has been."

Alice snorted, "You know what I mean. Look at her."

He closed his eyes again and laid his head back against her arm, only now he wasn't tortured. Alice smiled at the both of us and skipped lightly out of the room. She had been much, much more cheerful since the delivery.

The tone sounded in my head then - a reply to Sirius' notes in the travel notebook to Dumbledore.

"See you later, Edward."

"Thank you, Cedric." He smiled.

I headed down to the notebook Sirius was holding onto it. He'd taken up the job of providing updates as things progressed. I headed straight for it.

"A reply?" he guessed as I reached for the notebook.

"Yes." I said. We opened and read it together.

_**Glad to hear Bella is doing okay. I am hoping she will awaken soon. I would very much like to see her when she's ready, though it would be wise to check with Carlisle on whether a visit would be appropriate at this time. Renesmee sounds intriguing. So pleased we were able to provide some assistance.**_

"He raises a good point." Sirius commented, "When Bella awakens she'll be a newborn vampire… as fast as your reflexes have become it might be wise to be elsewhere at that time."

I hadn't thought about it. I'd been so anxious to see Edward through this, I hadn't even thought about the change in safety around the house…

"Carlisle?" I asked.

A few moments later he appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Carlisle, might we have word." Sirius said. In a moment, Carlisle was by our side.

"Dumbledore is interested in coming to see Bella, but he raised a good question," I began, "When Bella wakes up will she be, er, safe?"

"Ah, yes, what do you think, Jasper?"

"I would strongly recommend not being anywhere near the house." He said gravely, "I'm sure, between all of us, we can keep her from doing something she'd regret, but still… it's best to find out just how difficult she's going to be. Is there anyway you can disguise your scent?"

"I'm not sure." I replied.

"I don't know of any spell, but Dumbledore might." Sirius added.

"Regardless, I would very much like for him to visit," Carlisle interjected. "Maybe there is a way." He mused.

"If we aren't safe, what about Renesmee?" I suddenly asked, "She's going to want to see her baby."

"No, no, no, no" Jacob jumped up, "No way – she's not getting near Renesmee. Forget it."

"With all due respect." Carlisle said firmly and with a much authority as I'd ever heard from Dumbledore, "I don't believe that's for you to decide."

Jacob gulped. He certainly wanted to disagree, but the expression on Carlisle's face left little room for doubt. Jacob had stepped out of line.

"We'll ensure she's well fed first and guarded." Jasper warned, looking at Carlisle. He didn't seem any more comfortable with Bella being near Renesmee then Jacob.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

Jacob looked uncomfortably back at Renesmee, searching for something to say. He was panicked, as panicked as Edward had been when he believed Bella was going to die. "What about… what about a test – a trial run." He said abruptly.

"What kind of trial run?" Jasper asked.

"Well, what if she were to try someone else first – someone a little less breakable."

"You?" hissed Rosalie, then her expression changed, "I like it." she smirked.

"That's not a bad idea." Jasper said. "Maybe once she's fed though."

"And so where should we be." I asked.

"Down here in the living room, or in the cabin." Carlisle suggested.

"I think I would recommend the cabin." Jasper interjected, giving Carlisle an apologetic look, "If we're going to introduce her to Renesmee, I think it's best if we keep the living room as free from the smell of fresh blood as possible."

"Good point," Carlisle said, deferring to Jasper, "Jasper is very experienced in handling newborns." He explained, "He knows much, much more then the rest of us."

"I wouldn't say that Carlisle," he replied, "You've spent a lot more time with each of your newborns, teaching them to overcome their thirst. You've accomplished much more then I could have."

Jacob still looked anxiously between them and then returned to the couch where Rosalie was holding Renesmee, reaching to take her away.

"It's my turn." She snapped at Jacob. He snapped his teeth together and growled as she pulled Renesmee away and turned her back.

"Hey, now." Emmett cautioned from the chair, glaring back at Jacob.

"So, how much time does she have?" I asked

"According to Alice's vision, we have less then half a day."

"So sometime tomorrow morning."

He nodded.

"Well, then, perhaps Cedric and I should reply to Dumbledore and get some sleep. I'm sure it will be a big day tomorrow." Sirius said, nodding toward the cabin.

When we got back to the cabin, I jotted down a hurried note to Dumbledore.

_**Bella should be up tomorrow morning. Carlisle is worried she'll be not quite ready for visitors, still he would like you to come if you can. We are to wait in the cabin until she is ready**_.

A hasty reply came back.

_**I'll try to make it.**_

I made up a late supper and left most of it out. Seth and Leah had made regular appearances at the cabin. I wasn't sure, but I thought Leah was eating a little. I had noticed that the clothing disappeared off the dresser after her rant at Bella.

With all that had happened, I hadn't had much time to think of what she'd said. It had been unforgivably rude of her, to attack Bella in such a fragile state. But I couldn't help but admire her courage. To run into the house like that, to a room of vampires – for the sake of her leader… And to stand up for someone else – that was also noble. It was a shame her outburst hadn't been better directed. I suppose, looking back now with Renesmee safely delivered and Bella seemingly on the road to recovery, it was easier to be understanding about what she'd done. At the time I'd only been shocked, and then concerned for Bella's well being.

I recalled Sirius' teasing… puppies. It wasn't difficult to guess who he had been referring to. She was the only female wolf of the two packs. I shook my head. Women… it was far too complicated and I was still much too interested in Hermoine, despite her apparent coolness to our embrace. Did I want her enough to fight for her? Was there even a chance, with the two of us so far apart?

I hadn't really gotten much of a look at Leah in her human form. Just a sideways glance here and there as we pass by the cabin. She always seemed so focused on getting to where she needed to go and get back out to her pack. She barely glanced in my direction. I realized I didn't even really know what her face looked like… It didn't matter…

Sirius – he was messing with my mind… After all he'd also suggested baby vampires… that wasn't even possible. Would he really have considered a relationship with Tanya? She seemed so… unattainable. She was definitely interested in a physical relationship, but one that had even a spark of meaning? Had she really meant it when she said she wanted to try?

I shook my head. It didn't matter. What was I doing thinking about all this anyway? I finished up my dinner and turned in for the night, though I didn't get much of a rest. I was far too restless in my dreams to truly sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 45: New

I awoke to the sound of murmuring coming from the living room. I peeked out my door to see Dumbledore and Sirius sitting in two of the comfortable chairs, their empty cups of tea on the coffee table.

"Ah, yes… At last you arise." Dumbledore said, turning to me before I announced my presence.

"Have you been here long?" I asked.

"Just long enough for a cup of tea… perhaps we should have another?"

"I'll make it." I said, reaching for the pot.

"No, let me," Sirius beat me to the tray and headed to the kitchen.

I sat down, still in my pyjamas, across from Dumbledore. "How are things at Hogwarts?"

"Ah, Cedric… It is too early in the morning for such a grave topic as that… Let's focus on Forks for now, shall we?"

"Sure," I replied, "What would you like to know?"

"I understand you were there for the delivery. Please tell me how it went." He said with keen interest. I couldn't imagine a more grave topic then the horrific mess I could still see under my lids. Things at Hogwarts must be grave indeed.

"I halted for a moment." I confessed, "I was shocked. I didn't know what to do… I might have missed the delivery all together if Sirius hadn't gotten me to snap out of it." Then I went on to describe, the event, step by step. Occasionally he'd stop to ask a question of clarification. Some I knew the answer to, others I didn't, but when I completed the account, Sirius was back and a full pot of tea was brewing on the tray before us.

"That must have been quite the experience. I'm quite pleased you were able to overcome your initial shock and be there for the delivery. I'm sure Edward appreciated your presence too… thank you for telling me what happened. This is quite a fascinating situation. I'm sure there are only a handful of cases in the world of such creatures as Renesmee." Dumbledore poured tea all around and sat back considering as he sipped his. "I wonder very much what the extent of her abilities will be."

"Well, you know about the communication."

"Yes, Sirius mentioned it in the notebook. She projects a picture into your head?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if that will include Bella." he mused.

"Why would it be any different?" I asked.

"Well," Dumbledore started, putting his tea cup down on the table, "I have a theory about Bella. As you know, Edward can't read her mind. She is entirely blank to him. We haven't tested it, but I suspect she might also be blocked to legilimency. If it weren't so…uncomfortable, I'd like to try it on her. She has a very strong will about some things. It's what allowed her to help Edward in the tournament. I wonder if her strong will can combat Renesmee's gift."

"But why would she want to?" I asked. This was her own daughter. Surely she would be as fascinated as us to see what she had to say.

"That, my boy, is exactly the point. If she doesn't have the will to block her out, perhaps then Renesmee will be able to get into her mind like everyone else."

"Hmm" I thought about his theory. It might explain why she is so different. "But why would she want to keep Edward out?"

"I think most people would want to keep their intended's mind out of theirs. There are many things we don't say to those we care about, many things we keep locked away so they won't know the truth about ourselves, about who we are… what we do."

That didn't sound like Bella. She always seemed so good, so honest… But then I thought about the past few months, the kiss with Tanya and then Hermione, the comparison that went on in my mind – I wouldn't have wanted Hermione to have heard that… Or even seemingly innocuous things like what Hermione might look like many years from now glowing with a child… it would be too much, too intense… I suppose I could understand what he was saying.

Just then Seth burst in the door, "Bella's up." He said, heading to the kitchen. Grabbing some of the left over casserole, he continued as he joined us in the living room. "I could hear them upstairs. They were all really nervous, but she seems relatively in control. Nothing like the newborns we battled before – well they battled." He smiled swallowing down the piece in a few bites.

Then he looked up, "Hey – you're here." He grinned looking at Dumbledore.

"Yes, I arrived a little bit ago." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Wow, so are you here to see Bella?" he asked.

"I hope. I guess we'll see if she's ready."

"Ya, it would really suck if she attacked you." He said as he got up, went back up to the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge.

"Yes, I suppose it would." Dumbledore laughed.

"Sorry, that wasn't very polite…" Seth flushed, "I don't know why I said that…"

"Not to worry," Dumbledore smiled at him kindly. "So when did she wake up?"

"An hour ago." He replied, biting into the apple he'd found, "They just went out hunting before they try introducing her to Renesmee. Jacob is really nervous about that. He's not so sure she can keep her control, but Bella's different. I think she'll be fine."

"How did she handle the transformation?" Dumbledore asked.

"It sounds like it wasn't painful at all for her, from what Carlisle was saying… And it was fast. I guess it usually takes three days. And she was really in control. She was talking calmly to Carlisle and Edward… well, maybe not just talking – and perhaps not entirely calm." He chuckled. "I guess her first act as a vampire was to squeeze the life out of Edward."

"I'm guessing he was a little surprised at her strength?"

"Sounds like it." he smiled, "that should be a bit different for them."

"I imagine." Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm cutting you off, but I'm curious about Jacob. I only have a passing knowledge of imprinting. From what Sirius was telling me, it is basically true love at first sight?"

"Um, sort of." Seth said, embarrassed, "It's stronger then that, though. It's as if that person is a part of yourself – you can't live without because they are part of you. If they were to leave, you would die."

"Literally? Would a wolf die?"

"Umm," Seth thought for a moment, "No, I suppose not. There are stories in the legends, but you'd have no reason to continue living."

"Interesting." Dumbledore smiled, "truly fascinating method of mating. It ensures the species continues to grow stronger."

"That's what we thought. Sam's theory was that you imprint on the person who gives you the best chance at having strong wolf offspring. It seemed to make sense. The others have imprinted on girls from strong wolf families, but then Jacob, the strongest of us all – goes and imprints on someone who is entirely not wolf…" He shook his head, "So I guess that throws Sam's theory out the window."

"Don't be so hasty," Dumbledore replied, "It might be that this imprint will create an entirely new type of wolf, one who is much stronger then you can even imagine now."

"Really, do you think?" Sam asked, finishing the last bite of his apple and reaching for the second he'd set down on the coffee table.

"I don't believe things happen at random. I think there is a reason, and I am sure there is one behind Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee." He smiled, "So what does your old pack think?"

Seth chuckled nervously, "Well, that was interesting. It was the first time I'd seen them completely speechless. I mean no one said a thing for a good two minutes. Then Paul growled that we had to destroy her and phased. Sam phased right after him and drug him back to the clearing where we were meeting. Then, I couldn't hear it, but it looked like Sam gave them an Alpha command. Jacob said none of them can touch her. None of them should have tried in the first place. Paul is just too hot headed. No one in the pack would dare to hurt another's imprint. It would be too painful."

"I suppose you'd feel the pain."

"Well, now that we're in separate packs, no. But before – we felt every pain, every joy, every thrill of the others when they were in wolf form. I'm just sort of glad that Sam never imprinted on my sister. That would have been… weird."

Sirius and I shared an amused glance. I could only imagine… And I'd rather not. I quickly disappeared for a moment to change when we heard a knock at the door.

"Is it alright if I visit?" Carlisle called out.

"Certainly come in… oh." I glanced at Seth, "Wait – Seth, do you think it will be okay? We've been trying to keep the cabin vampire free, to make it more comfortable."

"Ah, sure. I don't mind. And Leah has to get over herself."

"Still," Dumbledore said, "I wouldn't want to put anyone out."

"Just one for a few moments won't make that big of a difference." Seth said.

"Alright," Carlisle smiled as he walked in. Dumbledore lifted himself from the chair and met him with a warm embrace.

"Old friend, I hear congratulations are in order. It's not everyday you become both a father and a grandfather."

"Well, a father in law and a grandfather, though I was a father in law a month ago."

"I suppose – Edward managed to do the transformation." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes – and very innovatively." Carlisle beamed with pride, "He used a syringe to inject the venom right into her heart." I recalled the long metal tube thing – a syringe… I'd have to remember that.

"And you helped." Dumbledore said, looking at me.

"I suppose, as did Jacob. He did CPR." I added.

"I was surprised to hear Jacob stayed for that." Carlisle said, "It was much more then I expected of him… He's really been incredible during this entire situation." He looked up glancing at Seth, "I owe your pack everything. You will never know how grateful I am for what you've done."

Seth wasn't sure what to say. The sudden intense emotions were overwhelming. He finally smiled sheepishly and replied, "ah, thanks." Then after looking around for somewhere to focus his embarrassment, he got up, "I think I'm going to go spell of Leah. She's been on patrol for quite a while."

"Tell her there's food here." I offered.

"Sure, sure." He said as he walked out the door.

"Can I see the little one?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. Bella and Edward shouldn't be back from their hunt for quite a while."

"Cedric and Sirius told me she has quite an amazing talent."

"She is remarkable." Carlisle said.

We quickly got up and made our way to the house.

"It's my turn." We heard a deep voice whine.

"Listen, you had her for and additional 4 seconds this morning. I'm just making it even."

"But now you've had her for 37 additional seconds how do you call that even?"

"I'm just making up for the next time you push your luck." Rosalie hissed back.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay, Dumbledore is here and he'd like to meet our little miracle if you can stop bickering over her for half a second."

They both glanced up at Carlisle, Jacob's slightly ashamed, Rosalie smiling sweetly. Carlisle reached for the child from Rosalie's arms, giving both of them a stern look. He took a moment to gaze into his granddaughter's eyes.

"Hello, Renesmee, my sweetheart, my angel. You are so precious." He whispered to her, twisting one of her bronze curls with his finger. He brought her to Dumbledore and laid her in his arms.

As I looked at her, I realized how fast she must be growing. Already she looked weeks older then when I'd seen her just yesterday. As Dumbledore looked down on her, she suddenly lifted her head. I gasped. When did she start doing that? Then she very deliberately she reached up and put her hand to Dumbledore's face.

He gasped. "I wondered…"

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"She can enter my mind." He said with awe, "I was very strongly focusing on keeping her out. I had convinced myself I didn't want her to be able to show me anything… And yet I saw it clear as day."

"What did she show you?" Carlisle asked, looking down at his granddaughter with just as much awe and wonder as Dumbledore now had.

"Her mother and father… then Jacob and Rosalie and the rest of the family and then Cedric and Sirius." He smiled. "It's as if she was giving me a run down of all the people she knows." She reached up again and this time Dumbledore didn't gasp, but a tear fell down his face. After a moment he whispered, "Thank you dear Renesmee…" he glanced up once at Carlisle, "she showed me my face as I'm looking at her now. I think I'm one of the family now."

Renesmee reached up again, but this time she didn't put her hand to his face. With one finger she wiped the tear from his cheek and brought it down to examine. After looking at it closely, she put her hand back to Dumbledore's face. He chuckled, "It's a tear." He said softly to her, "it expresses emotion – such as the strong feelings of love and tenderness I feel for you."

Suddenly a noise erupted from her tiny body, a musical ring, like many bells and the sound of a babbling brook combined.

"She's laughing." Carlisle said amazed, "she's laughing." he repeated.

"I suppose she doesn't see many tears around here." Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes still focused upon Renesmee. "You are a very interesting person, Renesmee, very interesting and delightful. I am afraid the universe has mighty plans for you little one… mighty plans indeed."

Carlisle frown slightly at Dumbledore's pronouncement as he took Renesmee back in his arms. He lovingly carried her back across the living room. He seemed to have little difficulty moving slowly with his granddaughter in his arms. When he reached the couch, Rosalie snatched her away.

"Hey." Jacob growled.

"You lost your turn – Carlisle took it. Now it's my turn again."

When Jacob's growling became a little more intense, Carlisle interjected, "Rosalie"

She sighed and reluctantly handed Renesmee over to Jacob's anxious hands. "Be careful." She hissed, "Make sure you support her head." She looked over her with worried eyes.

"She's been able to hold up her own head for hours." Jacob snapped back.

Carlisle just shook his head and gestured toward the door. I supposed, with Jasper's direction, he was unwilling to take the chance of Bella returning while we were still in the house. When we got back he started in on his questions for Dumbledore.

"Thank you so much for the dragon claw. Without it, Edward would have had to use his teeth. That would have taken an incredible amount of control, though what he did was already beyond my expectations." He smiled, "I was wondering. Have you discovered or thought of anything more that might help?"

"About Renesmee? No. I'm afraid not. I know of the legend I shared with you and the more recent story of a man in South America… other then that, I've nothing more."

Carlisle sighed.

"She continues to grow quickly." Dumbledore stated.

"Yes." Strained concern crossed Carlisle's face. "She's already developing as if she's months rather then days old… I don't know when it will stop. We've been measuring her daily to see if there's any slowing down, but so far, there's nothing significant."

"It's only been a couple days. I imagine, like any baby, she will experience the most rapid growth in her early years… then eventually even out…"

"I've used that model. Still, given the current rate, I wonder if we'll have much more then fifteen or sixteen years with her."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, but then encouraged, "I think there is more at stake here then you realize… this girl has a purpose. I think there is much more to come with her."

Carlisle smiled faintly, "Thank you old friend. I hope you're right." Then his head perked toward the forest. "They'll be back soon. I'll come and get you when I think it's safe."

He left us in the cabin. I made some toast and fried eggs for breakfast as we waited. I hoped, very much, that we'd be able to see Bella.

"Dumbledore do you know of-" I started, but Sirius interrupted.

"I already asked. He doesn't know of a way to disguise our blood sufficient enough for a vampire." Sirius replied.

"Oh." I replied, putting the food on plates and bringing them to the table for the three of us. As we sat down to eat I spied the last few days Daily Prophets. It seemed I was always catching up with those. I grabbed the first one and laid it out before me as I worked through my breakfast. I coughed out my first bite of eggs and toast as I read the first headline.

_**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**_

_**DELORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED**_

_**FIRST EVERY HIGH INQUISITOR**_

Dumbledore eyed me warily as he whipped out his wand and cleaned the egg and toast spew from his glasses and face. "Sorry," I murmured before turning back to the paper.

_**In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

"_**The Ministry has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for sometime," said Junior Assistant to the Ministry Percy Weasley.**_

"PERCY WEASLEY!" I exclaimed. He'd always been a bit of a snot and then there was the falling out with his parents, but he'd been at Hogwarts the same time as I… I read on.

"_**He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of."**_

_**This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Conelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30**__**th**__** August, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person.**_

"_**That's how Delores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night, "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."**_

"She's been really revolutionary." I murmured sarcastically. Hermione had said she was teaching them nothing. I turned my head back to the page. Like two players about to crash in Quidditch, it was hard to turn away from.

"_**It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**_

"_**This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts," said Weasley.**_

Falling standards? How could he say that? He'd been there… he knew…

"_**The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted"**_

_**The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts.**_

"_**I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."**_

I slammed the paper down on the table, pushed my chair away and stormed back toward the kitchen sink overlooking the river. Lucius Malfoy. I cringed remembering Edward telling us the names of the Death Eaters at the graveyard. I wished I could end his miserable existence right now.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked in to the cool, blue, concerned eyes of Dumbledore. "It will be all right." He said, "but thank you for the support." I looked down to see that I was clutching my wand in my hand. I didn't recall reaching for it. I took a deep breath and felt the anger flow away as quickly as it had flared up.

I clasped the hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Dumbledore. I just hate to see the injustice of what is happening now, especially when it is reported by someone like that."

"Ah, yes – then I'm afraid you'd be most uncomfortable at Hogwarts this year." He said calmly, "There are many more injustices going on. What the Daily Prophet reports about me is hardly worth worrying about."

"Hermione has told me some – about Harry's detentions with Umbridge… how she isn't teaching them… she'd told me about Umbridge's appointment too, but reading it like this, it just makes it harder to take."

"But it is better you understand what is being reported, so you'll know how to deal with it when you come face to face with it."

I smiled and followed him back to the table. Picking up the paper, I finished the article.

_**Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, "Mad-Eye" Moody.**_

_**Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts.**_

"_**I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a head master in whom we can all repose our confidence," said a Ministry insider last night.**_

_**Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts.**_

"_**Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore,"**_

_**(For a full account of Madam Marchbank's alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)**_

A flare of the righteous anger over Dumbledore had resurfaced as I read over their accusations against the other members of the order, but there wasn't much I could do about it, except doing what I was doing now – ensuring we had strong ties with the vampire community. I looked up from my paper for a sip of tea when I heard another knock at the door. Sirius answered it.

I had expected one of the vampires, knocking out of their tireless politeness and civility, but I was surprised to hear Leah's voice from the other side of the Sirius. "They're ready for you." She said stiffly, before disappearing again down the stairs.

"I suppose we're to go over now," Sirius said.

When we walked in, Bella was standing in the middle of the living room, Renesmee in her arms, sort of as Jacob kept his arms around her as well. Edward was close at her side with Jasper and Emmett standing by, like sentinels, ever watching. Rosalie was also standing nearby, watching Renesmee with a bittersweet look in her eyes from behind Jacob. Carlisle and Esme stood proudly to one side as Alice grinned. The room was quiet, very quiet. Then I noticed a faint movement as Renesmee brought her hand down from Bella's face and I knew what they were waiting for.

"What…was…that?" she choked out.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked curiously, peeking at Renesmee from behind Jacob, who looked incredibly awkward as he stood his ground, not giving an inch on his position holding Renesmee. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella whispered, looking down at her in amazement.

Edward leaned over close to her ear, and said something that made her smile.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

She blinked quickly several times. "Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained, "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?"

Renesmee's little hand reached up again, but this time pulled on a lock of Bella's hair. It was then that I really looked at Bella for the first time. I'd seen her of course during the transformation, and some part of me had noticed her face changing, becoming more defined, paler, but to see her now was startling. She was pale white, like the rest, with shadows under her eyes – those eyes, which were now crimson red, were startling to look at. Her entire appearance, though it looked faintly like her, was now perfected and cold. As if someone had taken an image of her and tried to carve it out of marble. She was absolutely exquisite, like the rest of them. She was, undoubtedly, a vampire. A shudder ran through my body as it comprehended the new level of danger I felt myself in. I fought the urge to reach for my wand.

Edward's voice startled me out of my shock. "How do I hear thoughts?" he glanced at me once and I felt the shame flood to my cheeks. Of course he'd heard all that. Bella was still Bella. She was no more dangerous then the rest of them… "How does Alice see the future?" I noted Alice, still grinning, but her eyes were unfocused. I guessed she was continuing to watch over the situation second by second, ensuring no danger would come. "She's gifted," Edward shrugged, with pride in his eyes.

"It's an interesting twist," Carlisle mused, "Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting," Edward agreed, "I wonder…"

Bella continued to gaze into the lovely face of her daughter, her eyes flitting from her hair to her face to the tiny fingers curled around her own white, graceful ones. "I remember you, too," she said to her daughter. Then she leaned forward to press her lips to Renesmee's forehead. Jasper suddenly stiffened and stepped forward.

"She's fine," Alice murmured. He took half a step back, still ever watchful.

Jasper wasn't the only one who was on edge. A familiar tremor had run down Jacob's back when Bella had leaned in. He was under control, but clearly anxious, "Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" he whined, "Okay, Bella's doing great, but let's not push it."

Bella's eyes flashed up, glaring at Jacob in irritation. Jasper shuffled forward a little closer, Rosalie shifted her position slightly to one side. "What's your problem, Jacob?" she demanded. She pulled away from him, to take Renesmee out of his arms. He just followed, taking a step toward her, keeping his arms around Renesmee.

Edward hissed at him, "Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob. Bella's doing extraordinarily well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog," Rosalie promised, her voice seething, "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Bella just kept her irritated, unblinking eyes on Jacob's bowed head as he continued to stare at Renesmee. She seemed to be thinking, figuring it out. Several emotions passed by her face – irritation changed to curiosity, appreciation, then a tenderness, before a sudden hardness flashed to her eyes.

"No!" she gasped.

In a second Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella, Jacob had Renesmee out of her arms and Jasper shifted in a protective position around Bella prepared to help Edward. Carlisle and Esme moved in front of the three of us. In the next second, Emmett was by their side.

"Rose," Bella said through gritted teeth, "Take Renesmee."

Rosalie held her hands out, and Jacob handed Renesmee over without argument. Both of them backed away, Jacob toward the door, Rosalie off to the side.

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

"Fascinating," Dumbledore whispered beside me, "so angry, and yet so in control."

Edward didn't let go.

"Go stand in front of Renesmee" she ordered.

He paused for a moment and the let go, moving over to Rosalie and Renesmee.

As soon as she was free, Bella leaned into a crouch – an offensive crouch. It wasn't like the defensive position Edward had taken at the wedding when Jacob had gotten out of hand, or even the attack positions Emmett and Jasper had used in our training. This was even more aggressive and deadly. There was no mistaking the seriousness in her eyes.

"You didn't" she snarled.

Dumbledore, Sirius and I backed away further behind Carlisle, Esme and Emmett as Jacob began moving toward the door. I felt the comforting grain of wood between my fingers as we shifted to keep ourselves out of the line of fire.

Jacob turned his palms up as he'd done with Edward, "You know it's not something I can control."

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!"

He backed out the front door as Bella stalked him. He half ran backwards down the stairs. "It wasn't my idea, Bella!"

"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine." A slight growl sounded with the last word.

"I can share," he pleaded as he retreated toward the forest.

Emmett leaned over to Alice, whose eyes continued to trail Bella as she made her way outside. "Pay up." She just held up a finger as if to say wait.

We turned to watch the scene outside.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" he insisted, backing closer toward the trees. Two huge wolves materialized from the forest, one on either side – Leah and Seth. Leah snapped at Bella. She retaliated with a fearsome snarl. I started toward the door. I didn't want any of them hurt. This time it was Dumbledore who held out his arm, signaling me to stop.

"Let them work this out," he said quietly.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please?" Jacob begged, "Leah, back off." He ordered. She didn't move.

"Why should I listen?" She hissed.

"Because you're the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other's lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So… now we are. It's what you wanted."

She stopped, but I could see the tension in her shoulders hadn't lessened. She was still prepared to strike.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" she screeched.

Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him behind the head with her one free hand.

"Stop her, Edward," Esme murmured beside me, "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him." But Edward only stood by with the rest of us watching, making no move to stop her. I wondered if he hoped she did attack, if some part of him, the part of him that seemed to wonder about the hold Jacob had over her, hoped she'd tear his head off.

"No!" Jacob insisted, "How can you even look at it that way? She's just a baby, for crying out lout!"

"That's my point!" she yelled back.

"You know I don't think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy – is that so bad? So different from what you want?" he was shouting back.

She replied with a ferocious growl.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Edward murmured.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed, sounding stunned.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmett said grudgingly, slapping a bill in Alice's hand.

"You're going to stay away from her," Bella hissed.

"I can't do that!"

"Try. Starting now." She lowered her crouch, preparing to strike.

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That's gone for you now, isn't it?"

She stayed frozen, ready…

"That was her," he explained, "From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

She straightened slightly. She was hesitating, considering. "Run away while you still can," she threatened, only it carried slightly less weight then a moment earlier. Alice grinned madly.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too!" he insisted.

Edward flashed a look at Jasper.

"What… did you call her?"

Jacob took another step back as Edward, Jasper and Emmett stepped forward.

"Well," Jacob mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and-"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella screeched.

In an instant she lunched for Jacob. At the same time a blur of fur cut her off just as Edward came behind and pulled her into his arms. She carried him with her as she completed her attack. Jasper and Emmett latched on a moment later, pulling her to the ground between two wolves, one whimpering as he lay on his side, the other growling menacingly as she stood over Bella.


	46. Chapter 46

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 46: Happy Birthday

"Back off Leah." Jacob said. We had all found our way outside. Sirius and I had our wands out, both prepared to act if need be to keep the situation from escalating. I was already berating myself for not getting there earlier. I could have stopped Bella… Would I have though? Would I have stunned her?

"Let me take a look at him," Carlisle was standing by, eyeing Leah, who hadn't moved an inch, her teeth bared and her fur standing up on end along her back.

"Leah," Jacob warned, "He wants to help."

She growled at Jacob then stepped back. She would let Carlisle in, but clearly was not prepared to stand down.

"I'm afraid he's broken his shoulder and collarbone. Maybe even dislocated it…" he felt around as Seth winced, "I'll know better if he can phase back to human form."

"I could use a mending spell." Dumbledore offered, "I'm not nearly as proficient as Madam Pomfrey, but I know the basics."

"Let's get him in first," Carlisle said. "Seth, do you think you can phase back."

Seth whined a little and looked around at the crowd. Edward chuckled, "He's worried about the females…"

"Oh, chill out Seth – you walk around naked all the time." Jacob teased.

"Not the same," Edward said, repeating Seth's thoughts.

Jacob jumped up and disappeared into the woods, returning with a pair of shorts. "Here," he said.

Edward had already pulled Bella way from the incident. She, along with Esme, Alice and Rosalie retreated back into the house. Only after they were gone would Seth agree to phase.

"Son of a" he cried out as he tried to slip on the shorts. Jacob came over and Edward stepped up to help and soon he was partially dressed and walking toward the house where he settled on the couch.

"No dislocation," Carlisle sighed with relief, "And the bone should be pretty easy to set. I'll get the braces I used for Jacob." He rushed off and returned with a bunch of straps and pieces of plastic.

"I'm so sorry, Seth. I should have been closer." Edward said quietly. Seth just shrugged as if to say it was no big deal.

Carlisle returned and was about to start, when he glanced back at Dumbledore. "Seth," he said, "When I was overseas, I witnessed first hand the healing power of the magic the wizards possess. If you like, Dumbledore can try healing your bones magically."

"What's the downside?" Seth asked, looking both excited and anxious at the same time.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "as long as the bone is set, there shouldn't be a down side, though I did witness one unfortunate wizard try to mend a broken bone and ended up making it disappear altogether." He chuckled. "took all night for the bone to grow back."

"Um, you know what." Seth said, "I heal pretty fast. I think I'll stick with the traditional method." Carlisle set to work attaching the clamps and braces to his arm and shoulder. He winced a little as Carlisle put a piece around his forearm just below the elbow.

"I suppose, with the speed of healing the wolves posses, magical healing becomes sort of irrelevant." Dumbledore mused, watching the process. "We're used to working with human healing speeds… in comparison to weeks or months, using a spell is significantly faster. But if you can heal in hours… well then, it's not really worth the risk, is it?"

"What is it that makes you heal faster?" Sirius asked.

"What is it that makes us shift? It's something we're born with. It's in our blood."

"Hmm" Dumbledore paused, thinking. "I wonder if there might be some connection… if you do possess some ancient form of magic."

"I'm not sure," Carlisle commented, "They do have a different chromosomal count then a normal human. I would say it's not so much in the blood as in the DNA. Where as, from a biological perspective, your DNA is identical to human."

The three of them were quiet for a minute. Bella who'd been standing off to the side approached quietly. It was eerie how quietly she could move. "Seth, I-" Jasper and Edward were suddenly at her side, while Jasper bared her way.

"I'm not sure." Jasper said. "After what just happened, do you think it's wise to get so close to the humans?"

"I don't think she's going to attack Sirius, Dumbledore or Cedric." Edward said. "but maybe we should take a precaution." He reached out to wrap her arms around her.

"Please, I just wanted to see how Seth is doing." Bella pleaded. "I just feel so…"

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I'm totally fine." Seth said at the same time Edward said, "Bella, love, no one is judging you. You're doing so well… we just need to take precautions."

"We can step out side if it makes it easier." Dumbledore offered.

"Don't be si-" Bella stared, but was immediately cut off by Jasper.

"That might be a good idea. We could introduce you one by one… with the appropriate protection of course."

"Or maybe just have them stand over by the kitchen," Carlisle amended, not wanting to be rude.

Bella looked exasperated, but then with a glance at Seth she pursed her lips together. Clearly she wasn't interested in another injury. "Fine." She said softly.

"Dumbledore, maybe you first." Jasper said, "Your scent isn't as potent… it seems to decrease with age."

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or a complement, but I'll take it." he smiled, walking forward toward Bella. I could see she was holding her breath.

"Stop there." Edward said when Dumbledore was about three feet away. "Bella, love, try a shallow breath." There was the faint movement of her chest out and in and nothing.

Jasper shook his head. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I think… I'm in control." She said shakily.

Dumbledore took another step closer. She was clearly breathing very shallowly and sporadically.

"Bella, love? How are you doing?" Edward asked.

"okay," she said.

She was looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes. He looked back down at her kindly and then, eliciting a shocked gasp from Jasper, Dumbledore quickly leaned in and hugged Bella. "My dear, I am so pleased for you." He said as he straightened back up.

"Dumbledore," Jasper exclaimed, "that was very risky, she could have taken you without any warning…"

"She wasn't going to." He said calmly, "She'd completely in control, see?" he gestured to her. She actually did look quite fine.

"Hmm" Jasper frowned, "Well it's a good thing she's just recently fed. Let's try Sirius next."

They repeated the same process, only Sirius didn't reach in to hug Bella, He only put his hand on hers and smiled when he got within two feet of her. She smiled back warmly.

Then it was my turn. Despite the knowledge that this was Bella and I'd seen her go through the motions with Dumbledore and Sirius, I felt real fear.

"You need to calm down a bit," Jasper said as I felt his influence hit me, "your heart racing isn't going to help her keep control."

I nodded and walked toward her slowly, stopping a few feet away. She inhaled a little more deeply this time. "You're right, he is more potent." She smiled with a hint if mischief in her eyes.

"Should I be afraid?"

"I don't think so."

I stepped close enough to take her hand as Sirius had. It was cold, very cold. More so even then when I'd had to take Edward's place by her side when she was running a fever. I heard her take another deep breath. I glanced at her quickly, trying to judge her reaction, to sense any warning that she would strike. There was none.

I put a hand on each shoulder and stood there for a moment as she continued taking sporadic breaths. She really was doing fine. Still, I didn't pull her into a hug as Dumbledore had done. "It's good to see you so much better," I said.

"Thank you, Cedric," She smiled, but her glance gave her away. She still wanted to get over to Seth, to see how he was doing. I dropped my hands and stepped aside. She slowly walked past me and sat down beside Seth, Edward by her side.

Seth winced again as Carlisle secured another piece of the brace to his upper arm. "Sorry, sorry!" she mumbled quickly.

"Don't freak, Bella." he said. He patted her knee as Edward rubbed one of his clasped hands along her arm. "I'll be back to normal in half an hour… Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness-" he stopped and looked up at her hesitantly, then changed the subject quickly, "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked."

She let her face fall into her hands and shuddered.

"Vampire venom is particularly poisonous to werewolves," Sirius answered my quizzical expression. "If she'd bitten him, even a bit, he could have died."

"So they won't change?"

"Not according to their legends." Sirius replied.

"I'm a bad person," Bella moaned.

"Of course you aren't I should have-" Edward started.

"Stop that," she snapped, and the room fell into awkward silence.

"Lucky thing Ness – Renesmee's not venomous," Seth chuckled after a moment, breaking the tension, "'Cause she bites Jake all the time."

"She does?" Bella lifted her face from her hands, which dropped to her side.

"Sure. Whenever he and Rose don't get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks it's pretty hilarious."

She just stared back at Seth, but a faint relief and even a bit of humor crept back into her eyes.

"Well, Seth," Carlisle said, straightening up and stepping away from the couch, "I think that's as much as I can do. Try to not move for, oh, a few hours, I guess." Carlisle chuckled. "I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying… after this I might have to steal some of Madam Pomfrey's remedies for when I go back to the hospital." He chuckled to himself. Then, turning his gaze back to Seth he said firmly, "Stay still,"

"I can probably manage sitting still for a while," Seth agreed. I was about to offer to help him back to the cabin when he yawned and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was snoring softly.

Edward and Bella had made there way toward the wall of solid glass at the back of the room, looking out over the grass and forest where Leah was pacing back and forth. Jacob and Rosalie were now out on the front steps, keeping Renesmee from harms way, bickering over whose turn it was to feed her. I supposed, even for Bella, the smell of fresh blood would be too much to take, though she seemed to be doing fairly well. Emmett, Alice and Esme had gone hunting right after the incident, wanting to be sure they were well fed. Jasper stayed behind to keep an eye on Bella, which he did with owl like consistency.

Dumbledore took out his pocket watch and checked it discreetly, sighed and put it away. I supposed he'd have to get back soon. I wondered if his absence had already been noted by Umbridge or any of the other staff, though I couldn't imagine any of them bothering to make an issue of it. Then I recalled the most recent article in the Daily Prophet, how everyone was saying Dumbledore was lying or worse and that Voldemort hadn't returned, and Lucius' Malfoy's statement. Perhaps not only the staff were to be of concern.

A growl issued from the back wall, only it wasn't Bella. Edward's head had whipped around in inhuman speed. "He said what?" he hissed.

"I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation. Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation." I repeated verbatim. For some reason the words were blazoned into my mind.

"Dumbledore, I'll come back." Edward said vehemently, "I'll tell them the whole story – safety be damned! What they're doing, it's not right… Lucius Malfoy," he growled.

"Edward," Dumbledore warned, "be reasonable. Nothing can be gained and so much lost. It won't be long and Voldemort will show himself. He'll bide his time, but eventually he'll grow overly confident and when he does, we'll expose the truth."

"He's right, Edward," Carlisle added, "Dumbledore and the rest will be in a much better position if Voldemort doesn't know about you and our connections. The work that Cedric has already done with the Denali coven would be ruined… it is vital that this all be kept in secret."

"But what about Harry?" He asked, "How is he managing?"

Hermione's letter of the nightmare's flashed to my mind. Edward groaned, "I haven't done him a lick of good have I?"

"You were there!" Dumbledore said emphatically, "You saved him… If not for you, he might be in Voldemort's hands right now, or dead, and that would be the end of us all." His eyes flashed with power and danger. For a moment he looked more like a wizard and less like an old man than I'd ever seen him. He took a deep breath and suddenly the beloved professor returned, "Edward, you have done more then I could have ever hoped for. You need to trust in that and let events unfold as they may. The most important thing is that Harry survives. His life was never set on the easy path, free of strife. That is what becomes of those with great things to accomplish, for without the struggle, we are not prepared for the great tasks ahead of us. You, of all people, should know that to be true. Harry will be tested, far beyond what we would wish for him – but we must let him fight through it and become stronger."

"And what about you." He asked.

"Edward, my days of great tasks are behind me. I am only a tool at the hands of the universe, a guide for those who are to come next. If Fudge and Umbridge need to show their true natures at my expense, so be it. I am far less important than you may think."

Sirius frowned, but said nothing.

Bella reached for Edward's hand again, and he looked back at her with much appreciation. Then he looked back to Dumbledore. "You have to go soon."

"Yes," he replied, "but I have a few moments more. I would very much like to see your little one again." He smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes. "I'm afraid she also has a difficult path ahead of her… though it hasn't been terribly easy up 'till now, has it?"

"No." Bella smiled.

"Well, you're in luck," Carlisle said as he came down the stairs with his hands full of equipment and various other things.

"Must be six," Edward said.

"So?" Bella asked, glancing toward the front door. Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee were coming in, Renesmee in Rosalie's arms. They paused in the doorway, Rose looking wary, Jacob, troubled. Renesmee, on the other hand, looked as pretty as usual and very impatient.

"Time to measure Ness –er, Renesmee," Carlisle explained.

"Oh. You do this every day?" she asked.

"Four times a day," Carlisle corrected. I wondered why I'd never seen it, but then realized, every minute I'd spent in the house had been at Edward's side.

"Four times? Every day? Why?"

"She's still growing quickly," Edward said, his voice quiet and strained. He shifted his hands so that the one that had previously clasped hers, snaked its way around her waist. He held her hand in his other.

Bella simply stared at Renesmee. She couldn't take her eyes away from her. Edward seemly tightened his grasp as she leaned forward toward her child. Carlisle's hands flashed over Renesmee taking various measurements and then placing her on the scale. None of this he recorded… perfect memory I supposed. He was a vampire after all.

"What will we do?" she whispered, horrified as the realization hit her. How much time might they have with their daughter? Would she be an old woman before she should be an adult?

"I don't know." Edward replied.

"It's slowing," Jacob added through gritted teeth.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises."

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it's less."

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect." Carlisle said quietly.

"Be perfect, Doc," Jacob ordered. Bella's eyes flashed to him in annoyance. Rosalie stiffened.

"You know I'll do my best," Carlisle said calmly.

Jacob sighed, seemingly unaware of the series of glares directed his way, "Guess that's all I can ask."

Renesmee squirmed restlessly and then reached up to touch Rosalie's face. She sighed and looked over at Bella.

"What does she want?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella, of course." Rosalie told him. "How are you?" she asked Bella.

"Worried," she said.

"We all are. But that's not what I meant."

"I'm in control," she said firmly.

Jacob seemed to hold himself back as Rosalie moved toward Bella. Jasper stepped forward to hover close by along with Edward. Rose seemed just as tense and reluctant to place Renesmee in Bella's arms, but she did, carefully, slowly. Bella didn't take her eyes away from her for a second.

As soon as she was in her mothers' arms she reached up to touch her face. Bella's already warm expression, glowed as she watched whatever pictures Renesmee was showing in her head. At one point Edward chuckled and the both winced.

"She is quite remarkable," Dumbledore said quietly to the two of us as we watch Edward and Bella have their not so private family moment. "It would be fascinating to know what it is she is doing and how she is doing it. The abilities of the vampires, though similar in practice, are quite different in their source… We may be particularly talented in an area of magic, but we can teach the skill to others. On the other hand, the vampires are born, or re-born if you will, with their skill... it is as instinctual as breathing, and individual as your wand…" he mused.

A sudden flurry of activity cut him off as Edward snatched Renesmee from Bella's hands which Jasper quickly held firmly behind her back in a very uncomfortable way. Jacob looked like he had tried to move forward, but Rosalie put a hand on his arm for him to stay back.

"What did I do?" Bella asked, bewildered at the sudden change.

Edward looked at Jasper behind her and back at Bella again, just as bewildered as her. "But she was remembering being thirsty," he said, "She was remembering the taste of human blood." His forehead pressed into disbelieving lines and Bella's shoulders jerked back more firmly behind her.

"Yes… And?"

Edward frowned and then a faint smile broke through. He laughed once. "And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

Her arms came back around and clasped onto her baby as Edward handed it over without hesitation. Jasper shook his head and started to walk away, "I can't understand," he said, "I can't bear this." He quickly strode out the back door and left.

I turned to Dumbledore and Sirius, puzzled at what had just taken place.

"He'll be back," Edward said, "He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Don't we all sometimes."

"Is he mad at me?" Bella asked.

Edward's eyes widened, "No. Why would he be?"

"What's the matter with him, then?"

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. he's worrying about… self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

"How so?" Carlisle asked.

"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if, with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now – perhaps he only has such difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

"But that's unfair," Carlisle said, "Everyone is different; everyone has their own challenges. Perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the natural. Maybe this is her gift, so to speak."

"Her inner strength you mean?" Dumbledore said, "that same strength that she was able to add to Edward's shield?"

"Perhaps." Carlisle mused.

"That's an interesting theory, and quite plausible," Edward said, considering, "Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent? Do you really think that's a gift, or just a product of all her preparation?"

Carlisle shrugged, "It's slightly similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift."

"Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wasn't aware that she did anything special." Rosalie commented, "I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch."

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same. But she has this way of deciding her goals and then almost… willing them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more. When she included Maggie, for instance, Liam was very territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did."

"Quite a convenient skill." Dumbledore mused. "it could be similar to what Bella can do. She was able to convert some of her strength or self-control to Edward through their bond of love, even as a human. It would be interesting to consider whether, as a vampire, she will be able to project her strength more widely."

"Well, it might not even be a talent," Edward said. "It could be her preparation. Unlike the rest of us, she chose this, she prepared for it and she knew what to expect."

"True, but that doesn't explain what she was able to do at the first task." Dumbledore smiled.

Edward frowned as Bella excluded herself from the conversation. She seemed entirely immersed in her communication with Renesmee, quietly watching as Renesmee held her hand to Bella's face. After a short while, her hand dropped away. Bella reached down and pulled it back up…

"Finally," Edward said, as he turned toward the window. A moment later, Alice skipped through the back door, beaming, while Esme, Emmett and Jasper followed.

"Happy Birthday!" Alice squealed.

"No one starts counting on the actual day of birth," Bella commented, "Your first birthday is at the year mark, Alice."

Her grin turned smug. "We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy twentieth birthday!"

I recalled, with surprise it was also my birthday. I didn't expect anything… still, I recalled that my Mum had always sent a special cake – my favorite chocolate with strawberry filling and some gift that was always useful for school.

"No! No way!" Bella shook her head fiercely, shooting a glance at Edward who was smiling smugly back at Alice, "No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am forever a teenager!"

"Whatever," Alice said, dismissively, "It's Cedric's birthday too. We're celebrating anyway, so suck it up."

"What?" I replied in shock…

"You didn't think we'd let your birthday pass uncelebrated did you?" Alice said with mock offense.

"Did you know about this?" I turned to Sirius and Dumbledore.

Sirius was smiling broadly as Dumbledore turned. Esme was coming out of the kitchen with a cake that looked exactly like my Mum used to send. "I hope we got it right." She smiled, "With a little help we got the recipe… but I'm afraid there were a few steps we had to figure out for ourselves as we did not have a wand."

"You made a cake for me?" I said in shock.

"Actually, Edward is mostly to blame." Esme smiled, "I just helped."

"How did you know?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Last year," he smiled, tapping his head. Of course, he was there when the cake appeared at the Hufflepuff table. We'd all dug in except Edward. He must have heard my remembrance of birthdays past. I shook my head.

"Thank you," I said.

"And we have presents." Alice squealed again. She stepped aside as Emmett wheeled out a table piled with boxes, all colorfully wrapped.

"Oh no." groaned Bella. "Not again."

"Silly Bella." Alice grinned, "These aren't for you – though I don't think you'll have nearly as much trouble opening your gifts this year." She smiled mischievously. "These are for Cedric. Your gift is this."

She held out a single brass key with an oversized pink satin bow tied around it. Bella shifted her hold on Renesemee to one arm and held out her free hand. Alice dropped the key into it. "So, ladies first - are you ready to open your present?" she sang.

"Presents," Edward corrected, pulling another key from his pocket – this one longer and silver with a less gaudy blue blow.

"The after car." Bella murmured.

"Mine first." Alice said, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Mine is closer." He argued.

"But look at how she's dressed." Alice moaned. "It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority."

"But, if we open yours… well, I wanted to see what Cedric thought of his gifts…" Edward said awkwardly.

"Fine – we'll do youngest first. But I get to pick" She turned to me, a box suddenly in her hand, "Open this."

I quickly removed the beautiful paper from the box and opened it. Inside was a creamy, cable knit sweater that appeared to be thick, but actually folded up to take very little space. It wasn't like anything Alice had shown me to wear. I was quite surprised. "Thank you." I smiled.

"Okay now this one," she handed me another box. This one was a Kelly green button down shirt made of some sturdy, but light weight material that didn't seem to wrinkle. "You wear it under the sweater."

What followed were several more sets of clothes. Most seemed to be quite warm and sturdy but at the same time light and didn't take up much room. They were not at all like the ones Alice had purchased during our fashion lesson and trip to the mall two months ago. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate the clothes. They did seem very comfortable. I just wasn't sure how practical they'd be in Forks. Perhaps the winters here were colder then I'd expected.

After Alice's parade of new clothing, Jasper handed me a box. It was rather small and heavy and when I opened it I found a long red oval shaped device with a lot of metal and a silver cross design at one end. I looked up questioningly.

"It's a swiss army knife," Jasper explained, taking the object from my hand. He showed how various pieces of metal could be removed to use as a knife, a saw, a cork screw to open a bottle "or injure a combatant," Jasper explained, and several other devices. "Look, I know you can probably do everything you need to do with a wand, but there may be times when you need to have both in your hand, or when using your wand would give you away. I can show you some survival stuff, like how to make a fire without your wand, that might come in handy."

I was very touched. It wasn't just the gift, but the thoughtfulness and the usefulness it would be. I suddenly realized that I couldn't spend forever here in Forks with the Cullens. Bella was now recovered and Renesmee was born. There would be other missions for Dumbledore. I wondered how much longer I had here. "Thank you Jasper," I said with meaning.

The next package was from Carlisle. It was a little larger. I opened it to find a plastic white box with a red cross on it. When I opened that I found a series of small packages and bottles. "It's a first aid kit." He explained, "Like Jasper, I wanted to give you something you could use when you can't use magic to help heal yourself or someone else… And like Jasper, my gift comes with some training. I'll give you some basic medical information that hopefully you'll never need to use."

"Thank you, Carlisle." I replied, now very moved by their thoughtfulness. I blinked back the tears that were welling in my eyes.

Esme got me a very compact kit that contained some basic spices and ingredients for cooking as well as packaging to take along food items that wouldn't spoil. It all fit very neatly with the rest of the items in a sturdy backpack that had a roll tied to the bottom.

There were also a pair of hiking boots and firm soled shoes that weren't labeled. I guessed Alice must have picked them out, but as they were not up to her fashion sense and she'd refused to claim them.

Lastly, Rosalie stepped forward. "This is from Edward, Emmett and I… Edward and Emmett picked it out and I made some modifications." She smiled and handed me a small box. I opened it to find a set of keys. It couldn't be.

"It's not so much of a gift as pay back, since I destroyed your car getting back from Denali." She said sheepishly.

"Do you want to go see it?" Edward asked anxiously.

I was afraid. The Camry had been enough for me. I didn't need a fancy sports car like Edward's. That would be too much and a big Jeep like Emmett's just wasn't me.

"No, no, no" Alice said suddenly, "You're cheating Edward… I said my gift for Bella first.

Edward sighed. She relented, "Okay, but Bella stays here with me." She said firmly.

The others led me out to the garage. There was the series of cars I'd come to recognize, including the black car I'd first learning on that Bella had driven around when they first got back to Forks. There was another new car that I knew was Bella's. Then, at the end, there was one I hadn't seen before. It was larger and higher up, almost like the Jeep, but not quite a large.

"I wanted to get you a BMW X5" Rosalie said, "And Alice suggested the Porsche Cayenne."

"I was thinking a Volvo XC60 or the Mercedes-Benz M class." Edward interrupted.

"I voted for a Hummer H3" Emmett added.

"But" Rosalie continued, "Carlisle pointed out how much you seemed to like your Toyota, and the Rav-4 is fairly popular these days, so Edward and Emmett settled on the Sport V6 4 wheel drive model as a base. Of course, there's a little more under the hood then just a V6..." She smiled.

"When did you do all this," I asked, amazed, "I mean with Bella… and Renesmee… and the research…"

"You'd be amazed how fast you can get a Toyota delivered." Rosalie said in earnest, "It's not nearly as challenging as the European models…"

"But the work," I pointed out.

"Well, I had to let Jacob have his turn with Renesmee," Rosalie said with annoyance.

"Do you want to check it out," Emmett grinned, towing me over in almost Alice like fashion. I opened the door and stepped in. The car had a peculiar scent to it. "Ah, new car smell, isn't it great?" Emmett said in awed reverence. I ran my hands over the leather seat before getting in. Emmett had run around to the other side and hopped in the passenger door. "It's a standard so Edward will have to show you how that works… Of course, Rose swapped out the manufacturer stereo for something you can plug your iPod into."

"But I don't have-" he cut me off as he whipped out a small sleek object. "You're new iPhone actually…" he grinned, setting it in a holder on the dash. "It's got a GPS too, though so does the phone and a DVD system" he added pressing some buttons, which made a screen drop down from the ceiling. "It was only a 10.2 inch, so I got Rose to fix that."

"It's too much," I said.

"Are you kidding," Emmett jumped in, "Even with the modifications, it was ridiculously inexpensive." He laughed.

I glanced out at Edward who was grinning broadly, "You said this comes with lessons?" I confirmed.

"Absolutely," he grinned.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked beside me.

"It's pretty amazing," I said, "All of you, thank you so much…"

I climbed out of the car and walked back with them to the house.

"There's one more gift," Alice said as we walked in.

"But you've already done too much."

"Well this one isn't from us." She said. I turned to see Dumbledore smiling, holding out a package. I looked up at him questioningly and the back down at the package. It was small and thin and looked like an envelope wrapped in a bow. I took it from his hand, shaking as I opened it. It was a letter. I was shocked to see the familiar writing of my father.

_**Dear Cedric,**_

_**I hope this finds you on your 18**__**th**__** Birthday. Today is the day most will recognize that you have become a man, but son, you have already done that. I can't say I agree with the choices you've made and I still fear that you've been led down a path that will only lead to ruin, but I recognize you've made a decision about your life and that makes you more of a man then any artificially set date.**_

_**I am proud of you, Ced. You've always been a good son, been obedient and trustworthy, and so I suppose I must now trust that you are doing what you feel is right.**_

_**With much love, your father,**_

_**Amos Diggory**_

I must have been silent for a full minute while I read the letter over and over. I knew that he still loved me, and he would have accepted me back in a heartbeat if I returned, but I hadn't expected this… it meant so much more then any of the rest, his acceptance and trust, despite his lack of understanding. This time I couldn't blink back the tears that spilled over down my face. I wiped them off before I looked up at the rest of the room.

I wasn't sure what to say, but maybe nothing really needed to be said. Edward clasped a hand on my shoulder and smiled before turning back to his Bella, and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Okay, now can we show her our gift." Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Sure," Edward said, leading Bella toward the back door. He turned just before they left, "Thank you Dumbledore for coming today. I know it was probably difficult to make the time to come given everything that's going on."

"I wouldn't have missed today for anything." Dumbledore smiled as we watched them leave.


	47. Chapter 47

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 47: Leah

I turned to follow them before Sirius reached out with his arm. "I think they're giving Bella the cottage…" he said quietly. I recalled then, the charming stone cottage in the middle of the woods, looking as if it had grown there rather then being built. Various flowing plants grew up the exterior wall of the cottage to the roof which was covered with wooden shakes, roses growing under the window sills. A stone path with purple crystals let up to the front door. It was perfectly quaint. They'd offered for Sirius and me to use it until after the wedding. I was glad now we'd refused. This was their special place. My cheeks flush with embarrassment as my near gaffe, following them out.

"Ya, Cedric – I think Edward can handle this without his best friend," Emmett guffawed, "I might have though differently a few months ago, but I think he's proven himself."

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed. Rosalie smacked on the back of the head with her free hand.

My flushed darkened at the topic. "We'd better get back to the cabin." I mumbled.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, smiling, "And I'd better get back to Hogwarts."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Sirius said as we headed out ourselves.

"Don't forget your birthday cake." Esme exclaimed, rushing out from the kitchen with the cake in a covered dish.

"Thanks," I replied, taking the container and heading out the door.

"Cedric," Dumbledore started as we walked, "it looks like you have a lot of great teachers."

"I know," I replied, more then a little embarrassed, "this was really… too much. I'm completely overwhelmed."

"Yes, well, sometimes it's good to accept others generosity," he went on. "They can teach you so much – things you will need to know as you continue your mission."

"I was wondering about that… am I going to be here much longer?" I asked, hesitantly. In a way, I never really wanted to go. I was beginning to feel at home here.

"It will take some time to learn all the new skills the Cullens have for you…"

"True." I replied. He said nothing more. And I didn't ask.

After Dumbledore used the Port Key back home, I wandered into the kitchen for a bite to eat. "I think I'll make a sandwich, do you want anything?" I asked Sirius.

"No, I'm going to bed." He replied.

"See you in the morning." I quickly put together a sandwich, cut a slice of cake, grabbed a butter beer and sat down at the table. I'd have to make a visit to the local wizard shops to get another case. It felt so much like home as I sipped it back between bites of cake. Funny how things had changed so much in a year. Was it only a year ago, I was eating this very same cake with my mates back at the Hufflepuff table?

With a huff and a blur of movement someone stomped into the kitchen and buried their head into the ice box. I guessed who it was and had my suspicions confirmed as Leah pulled her head out of the ice box, her arms full of things and turned her back on me as she set her things on the counter and went to work.

"Making a sandwich," I asked.

"Yeah!" she growled as she slammed various pieces of ingredients together on pieces of bread, slamming the knife against the counter as she sliced the cheese, spilling the milk as she roughly poured herself a glass. She was clearly not in a good mood.

"Help yourself to the cake if you want." I said, "Or just beat the filling out of it, whichever you prefer."

She sighed heavily. I saw her shoulders slump over toward the counter, her head bowed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, putting what was left of her mangled sandwich on a plate, slicing it and shuffling over to the table. With a bowed head she sat down and stared at her sandwich and milk. "It just hasn't been a good few days…" she choked out a laugh, "make that a good life."

I paused for a moment. Should I say something to her? Would she want to talk? For some reason a part of me decided she would and so I offered, "I heard about Sam."

There was another long pause. I noticed her hand clench around her glass of milk. For a moment, I thought the glass was going to crack, but then she released the cup and ran her hand through her choppily cut hair. It looked as if she had hacked pieces of it at random with no real rhyme or reason. She was still wearing the one set of clothes she'd finally taken from the top of the dresser. Except now they were filthy and smelled a little. I couldn't see her face from her hunched position, but I guessed it was filthy. What had she been through that had made her like this?

After several minutes she must have made a decision because she took a deep breath and started talking. "Sam and I started dating in high school. We were in love… deeply in love. He was the first boy I dated, the first boy I kissed, the first… well, let's just say he was a lot of firsts – and it would appear - lasts."

"Mm-hm" I murmured, letting her know I was listening, trying to encourage her to go on.

"We would have got married eventually. There was no question… then Emily…"

Her hand tightened into a fist in her hair for a moment.

"He imprinted on her… you probably know that… do you know what it means to imprint, Cedric… do you understand?"

"Yes." I replied, "Sirius explained it."

She nodded, "He had no choice. And I didn't understand at the time. One minute we were in love, the next, he was all goggle eyed over my cousin… I was lost… I was so confused… and I was angry – very, very angry."

"But, he had no choice – and he felt bad about it. Still does, in fact… When I changed, I finally understood... It didn't make it better though. It was easier, being angry with just him – angry at his betrayal. At least then, I had another chance."

"I don't understand… another chance."

"I'm the end of a line, Cedric. I'm perpetually frozen in time… unable to have children, unable to imprint… clearly I'm not suitable material for making strong wolf children otherwise I'd have imprinted on Sam, or him on me… we both come from strong blood lines. If I was worth anything – we'd be together."

"But what if imprinting isn't about strong offspring? What if it's about something else?"

She laughed without humor, "Then I'm just a barren old maid… a bitter, barren old maid that nobody wants." She sighed, "Not even my pack."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm nothing but a burden, a nuisance… In Sam's pack, I was the pitiful ex-girlfriend… the strange girly-wolf. It's awkward, you know – being the lone female in a sea male minds… besides the obvious when I phase. At first they checked me out." She shorted, "by accident they'd say. You'd think they would have realized by now that you can't lie in the pack. But, nobody wants a girl around, with all her baggage and stuff, when you're in a group of guys… especially when that group includes your ex-lover."

"But you're with Jake now."

"He didn't want me either – but he let me stay at least. It was easier coming over to Jake's pack. He's a good leader. He'd never force me to do something I wasn't willing to do… but you wanna know the real reason I changed? I didn't want to be in Sam's head anymore – to hear his guilt and pity whenever he saw me… and his joy every time he saw Emily, knowing I'd always be alone. And I didn't want to hear my own pain reflected in their minds… it was too much. At least, with Jacob, I'd have a fresh start, or so I thought." She played with the half empty cup, as she picked up half her sandwich.

"How so…"

"I thought we'd both take off – start a new life… maybe not together, but just be in a pack with him until I could stop phasing. I wanted to get out of town – go to community college, just get away from it all."

"So why not?"

A growl erupted from her throat as she began to quiver. She was losing control… I'd pushed too far…both her hands clenched, pieces of sandwich squeezed between the fist of her right hand.

"He'll… never… leave… now." She growled out as she took deep breaths. She was fighting her need to transfigure.

"Do you need to…" She shook her head.

As she panted away the anger and tension, it suddenly clicked into place. Though it was different, she'd just been completely burned again exactly the same way. Alright, not exactly the same way. She wasn't in love with Jacob, but her future, her freedom, her plan was suddenly gone. She was just as stuck now as she had been before. It might be more tolerable. She wasn't stuck with the man she loved and could never have, but she was now stuck in a job she clearly despised. Even Bella had been shocked by Leah's defection. She had no affinity for the vampires, unlike her brother, and here she was stuck with them…

"Can't you still leave?" the words were out before I could recall them.

"Not as easily… it's not as easy as if Jacob took off too…" she calmed down slightly. After a few minutes, she was able to open her fist. I got up and fetched a cloth from the kitchen, wet it with warm water and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said looking at the cloth before taking it and wiping her hand.

"Do you want another sandwich?"

"No," she said, staring at the remaining half on her plate, "I'm not that hungry." She picked it up and took a bite, dropping it back on the plate.

"So now you're stuck because of imprinting again."

She coughed out another humorless laugh, "the universe's cruel joke, I suppose… thing is, I was just starting to get back on my feet… thought things were looking up… thought I was dealing with it better" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Leah."

"It makes me wonder… you know… what life might have been like if things were different. I used to be pretty… I used to be nice… I'm kinda smart too… What if I'd never changed. I might have gotten over the betrayal. Eventually I would have moved on, maybe healed… so why am I stuck here?"

"I don't' know." I said stupidly… "Dumbledore says that when we have a destiny, life is harder along the way… it makes us stronger – more ready to face whatever is coming."

"That's a load of crap," she spat out with a fury, knocking her glass over. What was left of her milk spread across the table. "So you're telling me that I'm living through all this, just so I can be strong enough to handle whatever the universe has lined up to smack me with?"

I jumped up, grabbed the cloth and began mopping up the mess "Umm, I don't think… ah…" I wasn't sure what to say. It had made sense when Dumbledore had said it, but now, I didn't know what to say to her. It did sound unfair.

She started laughing hysterically suddenly. I wasn't sure what to make of it… she didn't seem happy… She leaned over and laid her head on her arm on the table as she shook. At one point I wasn't sure if she was still laughing or crying.

"Leah?... are you okay?"

She took a deep breath, settling herself. "Sorry, she said her hand wiping beneath her eyes. "I was just thinking… if this is the warm up, then there's gotta be one heck of a slam coming my way."

I wondered if she was losing it… though perhaps the last few days had been a little too much to take. She sighed and finished up her sandwich. I got up and cut a slice of cake and set it in front of her. "Here, have some of my birthday cake." Then I pulled the milk container from the ice box and filled her glass.

She attacked it. After the first bite she moaned appreciatively. "This is good."

"It's like the one my mom used to make for me. Dumbledore helped Esme get the recipe, though I think there were a few magical elements she couldn't do."

Leah froze mid bite and let the fork drop to her plate. "See, that's the thing – they're just so darned nice." She said with disgust. She stared at the cake for a moment, then shrugged and started back in on it. "Your birthday, eh? Sorry I didn't get you anything." She spoke into her plate.

"No problem. I think the Cullens took care of it. There was kind of a group gift."

She suddenly spewed the gulp of milk she'd taken as she choked out another laugh. "So what did we get you?"

"I think you were in on the Rav-4."

"Ya, we all pitched in 5 bucks." She sighed and shook her head, "Living on the res… it's just an entirely different world. Even this, what do they call it? A cabin? It's nicer then most of the houses I've ever been in down at La Push." She pushed her chair away from the table and took our dishes to the sink.

"Leave them. I'll get it." I said.

"It's not a problem. I can still wash dishes." She said huffily. I didn't bother telling her it would take no more then a flick of my wand. Besides, the repetitive activity seemed to calm her. Either that or the view of the moon outside the window as it reflected against the river. I'd often enjoyed looking out that window just as she was now. It was surprisingly peaceful.

"I know what you mean about the Cullens," I said returning to her comment, "It's sort of embarrassing how lavish they are, but it makes them happy."

She shrugged, scrapping the last of the icing off her plate. "So, which birthday is this, Cedric?"

"It's my eighteenth," I replied, "and Bella's twentieth, though I suppose she actually stopped aging a few days ago."

"Hmm"

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one"

It was hard to believe. She seemed older – closer to thirty. Maybe it was the way she spoke, or how she never really looked up. The entire conversation she'd stared at her plate or her cup or just at her hands as she spoke. The way she held herself was defeated, as though life had beaten her into submission and she'd given up fighting. I just didn't know what could be done to help her. It was only now as she continued to look out the window that I'd managed to catch a glimpse of her face. She had been beautiful once, before life had contorted her expression into an eternal scowl.

"You know what really pisses me off? I just told Jacob that I would have fought for Bella, too."

"Really?" I was shocked, "I'm sorry, but I had the impression that you, er, weren't really her friend."

She let out a sharp exhale, "No, not a friend… just that I can understand. I was mostly thinking of Rosalie, how everyone was so mad at her for helping Bella. But the thing is, Rosalie is like me. We're at a dead end, we can't have children. So I could understand sticking up for Bella to have hers."

"Do you want children?"

"You always want most what you can't have."

"So, if it had been you, you would have stood beside Bella to protect her baby?"

She thought for a moment, "For Bella – no… honestly, I can't stand her."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"That I just told Jacob that I would have fought for Bella's baby, and now he's all imprinted on her, and I can't even really be mad in front of him." She sighed.

Her logic confounded me. I wasn't sure exactly what she was mad at, but I think mostly it was that she had no one to confide in now. She had been down to her pack of three – her brother and Jacob. And now Jacob was out of the picture.

"If you need to just talk it out sometime, you can talk to me." I offered.

She busied herself with putting her dishes away and wiping down the counter. I sat there for a few more moments as she continued to wipe long after the counter was clean.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed." I said, getting up.

"Mmm" she replied, staring out the window again. Maybe it was hopeful wishing, but she seemed a little more peaceful…


	48. Chapter 48

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 48: Favor

I hadn't realized how late it was until I got to bed and checked my pocket watch. Two o'clock in the morning. Had we really talked that long? I could already feel the pain of getting up the next morning.

I thought a lot about Leah. It should be easy to dislike her, to be annoyed by her like her wolf pack was. She was bitter and harsh. Every word was painted with pain – it would be hard to take after awhile. But I wasn't annoyed and even with her attack on Bella I couldn't bring myself to dislike her. She just really seemed like she needed a friend – someone who wasn't going to abandon her as soon as they imprinted on someone else.

I'm leaving… the words echoed through my mind. Not tomorrow or likely even this week, but eventually I would need to leave, to visit another coven. To make friends with more vampires… and what after that? Would I eventually return home to England? When all this was over, would I follow in my father's footsteps?

No. I was too young to really know – every logical thought told me that, but my heart said emphatically no. I would not return to England to work in the Ministry or accept some other position in a firm working regular hours and returning home each night to a wife and family. That wasn't the life I wanted. Not even a little.

I suddenly felt the need to see Hermione. I needed to talk to her, to find out what she wanted in life. I knew she wasn't sure how she felt about me, and the more time we spent apart, I also wasn't sure how I felt about her… I wondered, could I go to Hogwarts? Could I speak with her without causing any problems?

Without thinking, I whipped open my travel notebook and wrote.

_**Can I come to Hogwarts? There's something I really must do.**_

I regretted it as soon as my pen finished the scrawl. There was no way to erase it. Even if I stroked it out, Dumbledore would still feel the alarm in his head. He'd still read it. I did the only thing I could.

_**Sorry – I'm being ridiculous. Please ignore.**_

My head hadn't hit the pillow for more then a few minutes when the tone sounded in my head. I warily opened the notebook and read.

_**Get dressed. I'll be there shortly.**_

I quickly did the mental math. It was now half past two in the morning. It would be half past then there, mid-morning… I quickly threw on appropriate wizard attire and ran up to the loft.

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with Miss. Granger, has it?" Dumbledore asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid so." I replied. "I'm sorry Dumbledore. I shouldn't have used the travel notebook for personal business. I shouldn't have pulled you away from your duties, and risked exposing myself… It was foolish of me."

"Matters of the heart are never foolish, and should always be dealt with promptly. Otherwise, they have a tendency of getting out of hand. Let's go."

We took hold of the planter and were promptly whisked to an upper room at the headquarters of the Order. "This is our transfer point, Cedric. From here we'll go to my quarters at Hogwarts. It's the best way to keep them off my trail. They can't plot the headquarters and only I can Key Port into my quarters." He explained, as he gestured toward the Quidditch game set I'd seen in his living room last year. We touched it and promptly the bewitched player pieces all raced over to hold onto the hoops as the familiar feeling of being pulled through space took over my limbs. In the next moment we were in his living room, and the set returned to its place on the bookshelf. I wondered at how many other articles in this room were more then they appeared to be.

"Wait here." He instructed. "I'll have someone fetch Miss. Granger. It's Thursday… I think she's in double potions this morning." He sighed as he disappeared into his office.

I wandered around the living room, looking over the various books and articles. Things that had been entirely mysterious last year, now took on a whole new meaning. It was startling the number of muggle artifacts he had – things I would have had no idea about a few months ago. Now they seemed amusingly common place.

"What's this about, Professor?" I could hear Hermione's annoyed voice through the door. "Is there something wrong? Will I be able to return to Potions?"

"That, my dear, is a mystery." He said with a chuckle as he opened the door. Her mouth dropped into a gape as she stared at me from across the room.

"Hermione." I smiled.

"Cedric." She replied, shocked, "What are you doing here? Is there something wrong? Why have you come?"

"It's good to see you too, Hermione." I replied, suddenly very nervous. What was I doing here?

"I'll leave you for a bit. I've a few things to catch up on in my office." Dumbledore shuffled away and closed the door.

Hermione took a hesitant step toward me and then, in a burst of speed she crossed the room and threw her arms around me in a hug. I almost forgot to hug her back. "Cedric. I'm so glad you are alright." She said.

I chuckled. It felt good to have her in my arms – to know that she was alright too. I wondered if she would expect me to kiss her again, and whether or not I should… but she stepped out of the hug quickly and took a seat.

"Why are you here, Cedric?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" I replied, "I wanted to know… er… Hermione, how do you feel about me?"

He eyes flew open in shock. "Cedric… I don't know what to say."

"I'm just looking for the truth." I replied.

"Well…" she looked down as she played with her fingers. "I, ah… I don't know how I feel about you Cedric… I care about you dearly. You are a good friend – a very good friend…"

"But…" I pushed.

"I don't know." She replied huffily, "I don't know Cedric – why, how do you feel about me?"

"Um" I wasn't prepared for that. What did I feel for her? I had thought it was love. But it was nothing like what Bella and Edward shared, though, perhaps what they had was special, set apart. I didn't know anyone else who seemed to feel as intensely for each other as they did. "I also care for you – very much. You are a good friend."

She rolled her eyes, "You came all the way here to tell me we're good friends?"

She had a point. "Hermione, I suppose I don't rightly know what I feel for you. I thought, perhaps, I loved you. When we kissed, it was like coming home. It was completely comfortable. And I think of you often…" though I realized it had been less and less often.

"But don't you think it should be more then that, Cedric? Don't you think there ought to be more… erm… excitement?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love." I admitted. Not really anyway.

"I was reading a book on psychology." She began, "it said that sometimes when you realize that something is impossible, you protect yourself from being hurt, don't allow yourself to open up completely. It's called-"

"Hermione, please… I don't need a theoretical discussion about how we may or may not feel." I interrupted. I walked over to where she was sitting. I needed to try this again – to see if there was any difference. "Hermione, what if I came back. What if we could be proper girlfriend and boyfriend? Would that make a difference? Would you feel what you need to feel for me?"

"I'm no-"

I didn't let her finish. I pulled her to me with as much passion as I could muster. I threw everything I had into that kiss, pulling her tightly to my chest, pressing my lips to hers. I felt her lips part slightly and with no consideration for chivalry, I took advantage, parting mine to meet hers, allowing my tongue to taste her bottom lip and then her mouth. She wound her arms up around my neck and pulled herself closer then she ever had before. It was nearly as intense physical contact as I'd had with Tanya, though we were both fully dressed.

I picked her up and spun around, claiming her chair and landing her on my lap. I could feel the curves of her body against mine though the wizard robes. My lips continued to work along with hers, but the intensity was fading. The tempo of our passion faded and soon we were sharing only a few chaste kisses.

"Well?" I asked, though I already knew…

"Erm… it was a really fine kiss, Cedric."

I flushed and smiled, "I agree… but…"

She sighed, "I think it would be very easy to be with you Cedric. To be your girl friend. I enjoy being with you and… this… was more then I'd ever imagined it could be…"

"But it isn't enough is it?"

She bowed her head and shook it sadly.

"Where do you see yourself, Hermione? You know, after you graduate?"

"Well, I was hoping that perhaps I might start with an internship with the Ministry. I'd like to eventually work in law, perhaps change some of the unjust laws that allow the enslavement of the house elves and unfair treatment of the other magical creatures."

"So you see yourself here, in England." I said. It wasn't a question. "You couldn't see yourself being a little further from home."

"I'd love to travel a bit here and there. I'd like very much to see other parts of the world, but… I'm not like you Cedric. As much as you're a Hufflepuff and I'm a Gryffindor – you have a spirit that won't be confined… you need to be out in the world."

She knew me better then anyone – and perhaps cared for me more then anyone I'd known. And I cared for her too, but she was right. For all that we had – for how good it felt being together, there was something more – for both of us. And as much as I could convince myself to be content with this, I knew I wanted more for her.

I sighed, "I suppose this is it, then." I said.

"No." she said firmly, with a touch of anger, "This is not it, Cedric. We are still friends – good friends… and I expect regular updates from you… speaking of which." She eyed me with expectancy.

"Oh, Bella – yes – well, you must know she had the baby, and it is fine. A bit unusual. She can communicate with pictures."

"How do you mean?"

"When she touches your face, she shows you a picture in your mind. It's really quite amazing… and she's smart – so smart… but she's growing rapidly. Edward and Bella are worried she'll grow old before she's grown up." I said with a bit of sadness.

"And Bella – she's been changed." Hermione prompted.

"Yes. She just woke up yesterday. She's a vampire."

"Is she any different?" Hermione asked, as she picked herself off my lap and found a seat nearby.

"She looks different – like the rest of them – like herself but paler and her features are more defined… and of course red eyes."

"And the blood lust? I'd read how newborns are practically out of control, but if you've seen her?"

"She was doing quite well, actually. Dumbledore gave her a hug." I smiled at the remembrance of Jasper's shocked face. "Carlisle thinks it might be her gift – self control. Dumbledore thinks it has something to do with her inner strength – that thing that keeps Edward from being able to read her mind…"

"So she's not blood crazed?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"It doesn't appear so." I continued, "Edward thinks it just because she was so well prepared for the transformation."

"Hmm" Hermione puzzled over this new knowledge. I was amused to see her mind at work. I would almost lay odds that she would find her way to the library this afternoon to find a book on vampires and see if she could discover a reason for this mystery.

"Do you think you'll be able to visit?" I asked. "I think they'd very much appreciate it."

"Maybe over the Christmas break." She replied. "It wouldn't do well to visit now – not with the Ministry snooping around."

"Of course." I replied.

There was an awkward pause for several minutes, during which I could hear Dumbledore shuffling around his office. Finally Hermione broke the silence.

"Cedric, I really wish this could be it for me. You are a very fine person – everything I would have thought I wanted. It doesn't make sense, it isn't logical. If I were to write an essay on the perfect person for me, it would be you. Even now, there is a part of me that wonders if I'm making a big mistake. But there is another part of me, and I can't explain it… but even back this summer, I knew there was someone else for you – someone you are meant to be with. And perhaps for me too. It's not something I can explain."

I could see the frustration in her face. She wasn't used to not having the clear logical answer. And yet I understood what she meant. This was good – what we had between us – and yet neither of us would be satisfied with good.

"I think I know what you mean." I replied.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch. Are you coming?" she asked, getting up.

I looked at my watch in surprise. She was right… it was the second time in the last several hours, I'd been surprised by how much time had passed while in the company of a lady. "No, it's likely better that no one knows I was here."

"You're probably right. The Ministry is very suspicious of Dumbledore right now. They'd probably want to know what you were doing here and then find out what you are up to in Forks if they thought you two were connected."

"Well, I suppose this is farewell." I said.

"For now…" she smiled. I held out my hand. She ignored it and gave me a quick hug. As she turned for the door I saw her lift her hand to her face to wipe away the moisture that had sodden her cheek before her image became blurry. I found my way back to my seat to compose myself before Dumbledore returned.

"So, you're ready to move on." Dumbledore said quietly. I hadn't even heard him come in.

I shrugged. "I think we just both know it's not meant to be." I replied.

He said nothing more as he returned me to Forks.

It was late when I awoke. I quickly ate some warm toast and a hard boiled egg from the ice box before rushing over to the Cullen house. I was anxious to see how things had changed since yesterday. Renesmee certainly increased the level of excitement around the house, and I was hopeful I might begin some of my lessons today. Noticing the rain, I slipped on the hooded jacket I'd received yesterday from Alice and ran over.

As I walked in, I noticed a few warped and bent pieces of silverware on the floor. The entire family was in the living room along with Sirius, but surprisingly, Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning sleepy-head." Sirius teased. "Late night last night?"

"Um…" I replied, "sort of."

"Geez, guys – even Cedric had more fun then you last night." Emmett teased. Bella and Edward both stiffened, but said nothing.

"Actually, I was up talking with Leah," I replied defensively, "and then I went to England."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "So you went local and then had a little overseas booty call – I get it." Emmett teased. "Maybe I was wrong last night. Maybe Edward could use some help from his best friend."

Now it was my turn to stiffen. I struggled for control over my desire to stun Emmett – mostly because he'd actually find it enjoyable – while I found a way to steer the conversation to another topic.

"Where are the wolves today?" I asked. I glanced out the front window and then to the back, but there was no sign of any of them.

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early," Rosalie replied as she fed Renesmee, "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked. Clearly he'd seen something more in Rosalie's memory that she wasn't sharing.

"I don't know – or care," Rosalie grumbled, but she answered Edward's question more fully, "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger – that I noticed, anyway – and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose," Esme chided gently.

Rosalie flipped her hair, "I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer."

"What?" I asked, "You're leaving?"

"We have to move away." Edward said quietly… "for Bella… because of Charlie."

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett said, obviously continuing an earlier conversation. "Bella's already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school." He turned to look at Bella with mischief in his eyes, "I'm sure you'll ace you classes… apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Rosalie giggled.

Bella tensed up and closed her eyes. It looked like she was trying her best to not rip Emmett's head off his shoulders when a growl erupted, but it wasn't from Bella. Edward was seething, glaring back at his brother as the blackest fury rolled across his expression like storm clouds.

Suddenly Alice jumped to her feet, "What is he doing? What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything! No!" she shot Bella a tortured glance, "Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet."

And then, Edward's surly expression took on new dimension as his hands balled into fists, "He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today."

An expletive echoed through the room in Alice's musical voice as panic erupted and she raced out the back door. Clearly this wasn't good. I glanced over at Sirius. No not good at all.

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped, "But – doesn't he understand? How could he do that? No!"

Edward spoke through gritted teeth, "Jacob's on his way in now."

Seemingly oblivious to the mayhem he'd just caused, Jacob raced into the house, shaking his head like a dog, splattering rain through out the living room – staining the pale carpet and white couch with grey spots. He grinned widely, his eyes bright and excited as he took in the room, walking around like he'd just won the Tri-Wizard cup.

"Hey guys," he greeted us, still grinning.

He was met with cold silence.

Leah and Seth slipped in behind him, in their human forms – unusual for Leah. They both looked about the room, each keeping a grouping of vampires in their line of sight. Their figures shook slightly from the tension. I noticed, suddenly, that for the first time I could really see Leah as she stared coldly toward Emmett, keeping Edward and Bella in her peripheral vision. Unlike last night, she looked strong, powerful and proud. She was in her element, doing her job, protecting her pack. I felt a strange surge of pride for her as she stood there.

"Rose," Bella said, calling for Renesmee. She held her close to her heart. It seemed to calm her slightly.

"Charlie'll be here soon," Jacob said casually, "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something."

"You assume way too much," Bella spit through her teeth, "What. Have. You. Done?"

Jacob's silly grin faded slightly, but only slightly, "Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in?"

Jacob snorted, "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

Edward darted across the room, coming straight at Jacob. Leah, gaze shifted to take him in as she changed her stance, preparing to defend. However, Edward stopped short, glaring up at Jacob. I was startled to realize Edward had to be a full head shorter then Jacob.

"That's just a theory, mongrel," he snarled, "You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't. I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

Jacob's face dropped, "Bella will be in pain? But yesterday – Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore…"

"That was for a few moments. And, in case you hadn't noticed, she kept her distance after… and yes, she was in pain every single moment – as if you'd shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

I felt bad about that. I backed up a bit, just to give her some more space. Was that what Edward had felt every time he was with her? How had he managed it?

"I didn't know that." Jacob whispered.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," Edward growled back through his teeth.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped-"

"This isn't about me," Bella interrupted as she grasped Renesmee in her arms, "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?" her voice trembled and she looked like she'd cry if she still could.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him."

"But he's coming here!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Oh no," Sirius groaned beside me.

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this."

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, show is probably a better verb."

"He phased in front of Charlie," Edward hissed.

"You what?" Bella gasped.

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless," Jacob chortled.

Sirius blurted out a laugh, and then choked it back noting the room wasn't any more amused then it had been a second earlier. Still a grin kept tempting the corner of his lips.

"You're an absolute moron! You could have given him a heart attack!"

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

"You have half of that, Jacob," Bella's voice was cold and serious, "You have thirty seconds to tell me every single world before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time."

"Jeez, Bella. You didn't use dot be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?"

"Twenty-six seconds."

He rolled his eyes and flopped in the chair nearest the door. Seth and Leah moved to stand on either side, Leah's gaze had shifted right to Bella. I watched as her lips pulled back from her teeth in warning. It was strangely impressive…

"So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about you and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him I had to show him something first. And then I phased." He shrugged.

Bella gnashed her teeth together. "I want every word, you monster."

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds – okay, okay," he said in response to her darkening glower, "Lemme see… I phased back and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like, 'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. The good news is, nothing has changed – except that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this.'

"It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what was really going on with you, with the whole rare-disease thing. I told him that you had been sick, but you were fine now – it was just that you'd had to change a little bit in the process of getting better. He wanted to know what I meant by 'change,' and I told him that you looked a lot more like Esme now than you looked like Renee."

Edward hissed while Bella's eyes widened in horror.

"After a few minutes, he asked, real quietly, if you turned into an animal, too. And I said, 'She wishes she was that cool!'" Jacob chuckled.

Rosalie made a noise of disgust. Sirius shook in his seat, holding back the laughter.

"I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out – Charlie cut me off and said he'd 'rather not know the specifics.' Then he asked if you'd known what you were getting yourself into when you married Edward, and I said, 'Sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks.' He didn't like that very much. I let him rant till he got it out of his system. After he got calmed down, he just wanted two things. He wanted to see you, and I said it would be better if he gave me a head start to explain."

Bella inhaled deeply, "What was the other thing he wanted?"

Jacob smiled smugly, "You'll like this. His main request is that he be told as little as possible about all of this. If it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself. Need to know, only."

"I can handle that part." Bella said, with a touch of relief in her voice.

"Other than that, he'd just like to pretend things are normal," Jacob's smugness turned to down right gloating.

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" Bella asked, a cold sharpness returning to her tone.

"Oh yeah. So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed," He glanced at Edward, "She's your orphaned ward – like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson," Jacob snorted, "I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right?" Edward didn't respond, so Jacob continued, "Charlie was way past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her. 'Like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps,' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

The anger and tension left Bella's face as it softened. She looked touched by the idea, then a bit of apprehension crept back in, "But she's changing so fast." She whispered.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together," Jacob said in a soft voice as she walked toward Bella, his eyes only on Renesemee. He waved his hand to stop Seth and Leah as they began to follow. Renesmee reached out as he approached, but Bella held her tightly to her. "I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know her. But that if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he'd deal."

"I'm not going to say thank you," she told him, "You're still putting Charlie at a huge risk."

"I am sorry about it hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We both have people we can't live without."

It was strange how what he said resonated with me. It reminded me of the scene, not many hours earlier with Hermione. We'd always be friends – very good friends – but there was someone else out there – someone each of us couldn't live without…

As I mused over that my eyes glanced over at Leah. She had been keeping a careful watch as long as the tension in the room remained palatable. But as Bella and the rest began to ease up, she leaned slightly against the chair Jacob had vacated. She couldn't watch the touching sight, and I understood why. Though she didn't love Jacob, it was just hard for her to be around him like this – to not have someone to share her pain with.

A part of me ached for her, wanted to go and put my arm around her shoulder and tell her it would be alright, though I knew not how or why. I could only begin to understand the kind of pain she'd experienced in her short life. I snorted. Sirius glanced up at me once and then followed my gaze toward Leah. What did I know of heartache? The closest I'd come was finding out Bella had already been taken by Edward – and she wasn't even mine to begin with. Things with Hermione had been much stronger, and still even that ended with out much angst.

I wished I could be the kind of friend Leah needed – the person that might be able to take her pain away. She was shifting her gaze around now, trying to look anywhere but toward the intimate scene of Jacob and Renesmee and Bella… but everywhere she looked were loving couples. She shifted her look down, but her instinct to be alert fought her natural tendency. She looked toward the TV, then back at Sirius and then, past him at me.

I smiled at her comfortingly as she looked me in the eye and suddenly her expression changed. In an instant, the pain, the agony in her eyes lifted. She was suddenly ten years younger as she gazed back and a smile broke through her face. It was magnetic the way she looked at me, as if she had some power that made me unable to look away. And then, just as suddenly as the change took her, she gasped and ran out the front door.


	49. Chapter 49

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 49: Tough News to Swallow

"So are you going to stand there like an idiot or go after her?" Sirius smirked.

"Ah… I'm not… What just…" I stammered not quite sure what just happened.

"You should go talk to her." Edward said, "I think you'll find her at the cabin."

I started out slowly toward the cabin. What had just happened? Why had she changed so suddenly? It was as if someone had erased the years of pain from her mind… It was as radical a shift as… Jacob. I broke out into a run, but still couldn't get to the cabin fast enough. What had I done?

"Leah? Leah, where are you?" I called as I ran in, the moisture from the drizzle outside running off my face and clothes. I'd forgotten my coat back at the house.

I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. "Go away, Cedric, please – for now… just give me a few minutes."

"What happened, Leah? Did you… ah…" I wasn't sure how to ask this through the bathroom door. It seemed deeply personal, and I barely knew her. I'd just really settled things with Hermione and I was trying to get my head around that… And if she did… do what I think she just did… how did I feel about that? I shook my head, it was far too much to take in…

"Excuse me," Alice's musical voice sounded at the door. She was carrying something in a plastic bag, "Cedric, I don't have much time. We're getting ready for Charlie. Can you please put this in the spare room?" She handed me a soft package that looked like it had been sealed without any air. Confused, I took it from her and she flitted off back to the house.

"Leah, I'll wait out in the living room. Come out when you're ready and we can talk. I want to know what's going on." I said, trying to erase the tension and stress from my voice.

What a crazy morning… going England and back… now Charlie is on his way… and how in the world are they going to deal with that… and now Leah… I didn't even want to think of it. But my mind wouldn't let it go – if she did… imprint… what did that mean? Did I have a choice? Would she follow me everywhere? And what about my mission? My head fell into my hands as I considered that. I couldn't take a wolf with me to build relationships with vampires. No, she simply could not have done this… It was completely impossible.

I didn't look up when I heard the bathroom door open, nor when I heard the bedroom door close. She was very quiet. Maybe something else had happened. Maybe she realized she needed to change if we were going to have company… I shook my head in my hands. Not likely – when had she ever seemed concerned about her appearance before?

And if she had, what was the diplomatic response to someone telling you they just fell in love with you at first sight, for real? Wait a minute, she'd seen me before… several times… I felt momentary relief, bathing in the knowledge that she simply couldn't have imprinted on me. How many times had we seen each other, crossing paths near the cabin? Or the confrontation the day I returned from flying? Or our discussion last night? My relief last no more then a minute, however, as I realized though we'd been in each other's presence, we'd never really looked at each other once. She was always so focused on wherever she was going, or when she wasn't focused, she was looking down, hiding her face. The closest we'd got was the day of the confrontation, but then her attention had been drawn to my wand.

She was in the room a long time. I began to wonder if she was alright. Should I go check on her? No… not a good idea. What if I walked in on her changing? No, I'd better stay out here. Surely she could handle getting dressed.

Finally, I heard the bedroom door open and the soft sound of bare feet moving across the floor. I felt her shadow fall on me as she passed and sat across from me. I was afraid – to look up in her eyes, to see confirmed what I already suspected, and to hurt her again. No, not again, because I now had the power to hurt her more profoundly then Sam and Jacob combined. She may have been in love with Sam, she may have been counting on her new life with Jacob, but if what I thought happened, had just happened, I was now the one and only person she would ever love completely – the only person that would complete her – and I didn't know if I could be that person…

"Cedric." She said softly in a voice I'd never heard from her before.

I raised my head slightly, noticing that whatever she was wearing was the same color as the item in the bag Alice had delivered. Alice was so considerate. She couldn't have seen what was about to happen – she couldn't see the wolves. She must have heard… or maybe Edward told her.

"Cedric," Leah began again, "I'm… I'm not sure how to say this to you."

I gulped. A voice at the back of my mind scolded me, telling me I was being very rude… it sounded strangely like my mother. I raised my head a bit more, staring at her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Cedric." She said, "It was rude of me to run out like that… but I didn't want you to see… well, I know I haven't really been myself – not for a long time. It just occurred to me suddenly what I must look like, how I must smell in those dirty clothes."

"That's fine," I replied stupidly.

Her hands shook a little and I noticed a tremor shiver down her body. I was being incredibly insensitive and she was reacting to the stress, though she was doing a good job and keeping herself from transfiguring.

"Just stay there for a moment," she said softly and got up, heading for the kitchen. I could hear her rummaging around in the cupboards and ice box, heard the water run, the pop of the gas stove ignite. I just sat there in my chair, unsure what to do.

"I suppose Charlie will be here any minute," I said loud enough for her to hear me in the kitchen, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes," she replied, now with a hint of the edge that had once been in her entire tone, "that was a little rash of Jacob. Until a few minutes ago, I thought it was completely insane. I was about to give him an earful once we left the house."

I swallowed, "And now."

It was quiet for a few moments, and then "I understand."

A minute later she returned with a pot of tea, two cups and two pieces of cake. "Here" she offered as she handed me the cake and the cup of tea she just poured. It had been a long time since I'd been served like this. It was nice… and awkward.

"Thanks," I said, setting the tea on the end table beside me and taking a bite of the cake. Come on, Cedric, I chastised myself, be a man, look at her at least.

I found some courage in that thought and slowly pulled my gaze upward. She was looking down at her cake, almost like before, when she'd avoided my eyes previously, only now there was a difference in her posture. She was more graceful, softer, more feminine. The rigid posture, sharply contrasted by her defeated slump was completely gone. I gasped as I looked at her. "You're beautiful." Escaped my lips before I could think… before I could consider the ramifications.

Her head whipped up to meet my gaze and she smiled the most brilliant, wide smile I'd ever seen anywhere. There was none other with a smile that compared. It wasn't just the set of her mouth – it was how the smile took over every feature, from her cheeks, to her eyes and even her nose. Her skin was radiant. It seemed to actually give off light. She took my breath away.

She squirmed slightly in her seat, as if she was anxious about something. "Cedric," she started glancing down for a moment and then back up at me, "you said you know about imprinting – that you understand what that is."

"Yes, basically."

"Okay." She exhaled loudly.

There was a long pause… what was she thinking? Did she think that settled it? In her mind, were we now together – the end?

"So…" I started, "what does that mean for the…er… imprintee?"

"Well…" she paused, "when Sam imprinted on Emily, she wasn't, ah, all that excited by the idea... at first"

I let out a loud gust of air I'd been holding in relief. Then, realizing how that might have sounded I looked at her sheepishly, "sorry."

She smiled, a little more subtly this time, "It's okay."

But it wasn't okay… It wasn't okay for someone to be completely in love with someone else, without being allowed to make a choice. She was now stuck with me, and I hadn't known her long enough to know if I was ready to make a lifetime commitment to her. We hadn't even gone on a date… More then anything, I was afraid to hurt her. She was beautiful, yes, and there was something about her that made me want to watch out for her, to protect her, to keep her from harm – but what if I was the source of that harm?

"So… have you?" I couldn't say the word.

"Yes." She said simply, the smile still on her face, though her eyes were filled with caution and curiosity.

I searched for something else to say… other then the obvious – to talk about how I may or may not feel. I just wasn't ready for that yet. "So, um – the clothes look nice on you."

She glanced down once and then back up, "They're from Alice, right?" she shook her head, "Is she trying to pass these off as second-hand as well?"

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course. I mean, there isn't a woman in the house with the same build I have. Esme would be the closest, but her arms are thinner, her hips narrower… and that last set of clothes just didn't look like anything she'd wear." I'd say she smiled again, but really, the smile never left her face. It just increased in intensity or shifted in composition. It really was her best feature.

"Do Seth and Jacob know?" I asked.

She snorted once, almost like the old Leah, except this snort was much more delicate and there was no edge to it, "Are you kidding? They don't have a clue." Her smile turned into a humored grin. "Seth actually believes they have a huge supply of Emmett's old clothes that have shrunk in the wash."

"You know, I'd probably think that to." I chuckled.

She laughed the most beautiful laugh. I grieved not having heard it before. The years of depression and agony were wasted. Her snide, harsh chuckle was no way for her to spend her years… I was glad she was now able to laugh.

She suddenly got out of her seat and walked over, kneeling in front of me. She took one of my hands and look at me cautiously and yet with the same beautiful smile on her face. "Listen Cedric, you can take this slow and see where it goes. I want only the best for you… Look at Jacob and Renesmee – he just wants to spend time with her. We can be like that – maybe just spend some time together."

I realized I wanted that but I didn't know what would come of it. I feared starting down a path that might end in her pain…

"We can be friends, Cedric. Will you be my friend?" she asked.

I searched her eyes to see if that would be enough… but I wasn't skilled enough to read her yet, to know for sure. But I could at least be her friend. With a start I realized it was what I'd wanted from the beginning – to be able to be her friend, to help pull her out of the pit she seemed stuck in… "Yes, I'd like to be your friend."

She rewarded me with the most brilliant smile. I stood by her. "I suppose we should get back and see if Charlie's had a heart attack yet." She offered.

"Good idea," I smiled back and we headed back to the house together.

Charlie was leaning over Bella sitting on the sofa, his hand fingering the bundle she clutched to her chest. "I thought you'd lost your family," he said to Edward with accusation in his voice. I guess they'd just confirmed the story Jacob had made up.

"I lost my parents." Edward replied, "My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

I gaped at him in shock. The lies had rolled so smoothly off his tongue, I almost believed them to be the truth. I shook my head… I supposed it was necessary, but still, it always made me a little uncomfortable.

Charlie flinched backward slightly at a movement under the blanket. "She's… she's, well, she's a beauty." He gasped.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do?" Edward replied, his hands moving toward the blanket, now obscured by Charlie's turned back. "Would you have refused her?"

A look of pride crossed Carlisle and Esme's face. Charlie continued to remain standing, half bowed toward the small bundle. "Hmph. Well." He shook his head slightly, "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don't," Bella said sharply, "Her name is Renesmee."

Charlie straightened slightly and seemed to be now looking at Bella. "How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could-"

"She's mine," Bella replied fiercely. Jacob stiffened, "I want her."

"You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled, "Carlisle is a grandfather too."

Charlie straightened right up and half turned to glance back at Carlisle. I could see what he saw, a seemingly young man, barely in his thirties, if that, looking much more like someone who should be a first time father, rather then a grandfather. Charlie snorted and then laughed, "I guess that does sort of make me feel better."

He turned back to Bella and Renesmee, "She sure is something to look at." Then the bundle in Bella's arms, Renesmee began moving more deliberately, pulling her self out toward Charlie. Charlie gasped and stepped back a step, gasping for air. Had he noticed the resemblance to Bella? Was he trying to make it make sense in his mind?

Jacob stepped forward and patted Charlie on the back, whispering something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he said, but a half second later, Leah leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He said, 'Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise.'"

I glanced at her appreciatively. I'd gotten over being one of the few people in the house without incredibly sensitive hearing, but it was nice to have someone explain what was going on.

Charlie seemed to square up and took a step toward Edward. I noticed his hands clenched into fists by his side. "I don't want to know everything," he said coldly, "but I'm done with the lies!"

"I'm sorry," Edward said calmly, "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Everyone stiffened. Even Jacob and Leah seemed motionless. I glanced at Sirius and he glanced back, noting how pivotal this decision was.

He huffed once and turned slightly back to Bella, "You might've given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?"

Charlie slowly lowered himself to the floor, getting himself closer to Renesmee, but at the same time, getting closer to Bella. She eyed him and for a moment and I wondered if she was thirsty. I fingered my wand, but Sirius subtly shook his head. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper glance at Alice, but she smiled back. She must be trying to keep an eye out for any shift in Bella's future, but could she with Renesmee in her arms?

"Whoa," Charlie gasped, "How old is she?"

"Um…"

"Three months," Edward said, and then added slowly, "rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

Renesmee waved at him. Jacob elbowed him in the side, "Told you she was special, didn't I?"

Charlie cringed away from the contact.

"Oh, c'mon Charlie," Jacob groaned, "I'm the same person I've always been. Just pretend this afternoon didn't happen."

"Just what is your part in all this, Jake?" he asked, "How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" he looked at Jacob's face, which was glowing as he stared at Renesmee.

"Well, I could tell you all about it – Billy knows absolutely everything – but it involves a lot of stuff about werwo-"

"Ungh!" Charlie protested, covering his ears, "Never mind."

Jacob grinned, "Everything's going to be great, Charlie. Just try to not believe anything you see."

Charlie grumbled in response.

"Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed in his deep bass, "Go Gators!"

Jacob and Charlie jumped, the rest of us froze.

Charlie recovered first and looked over at Emmett, "Florida winning?"

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. He looked back over at Bella and Edward and added with a significant look, "'Bout time somebody scored around here." Bella glared back.

Charlie slowly made his way back up, sucking back a huge gulp of air along with the incredibly long line of stories he'd been told this morning. Then with a shrug, he half-fell into an open chair by Emmett. "'Well," he sighed, "I guess we should see if they can hold on to the lead."

I stared back at Emmett in amazement. Had he known this was the absolute perfect time to provide a break from the tension? Did he posses some gift of timing that allowed him to enter the conversation at precisely the time in which enough had been said and everyone needed a breath or a chuckle? Or was he just being Emmett?

I smiled back at Leah, momentarily forgetting all my questions and doubts and was glad to be rewarded with a smile in return. Perhaps, somehow, things would work out.


	50. Chapter 50

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 50: One Crazy Day

The change in Leah was startling. At first, she seemed like an entirely different person. But as I got used to the absence of a scowl from her face, replaced by her radiant smile, I began to see the same person beneath. She still had a quick wit about her, and was cunningly cleaver. Occasionally she'd make some snap observation, and it would take me a minute to realize just how perceptive she'd been. That had all been there before, I realized, only clouded and marred by the bitterness of her life.

Spending time with Leah was easy. Thinking back on the little time I'd spent with her before, I'd never found her difficult to be around. I hadn't been annoyed or irritated by her negativity, only saddened… And now that was gone… replaced only with the nagging doubt in my mind as to whether or not I would eventually destroy her worse then anyone else.

It had been a crazy day… not the least of which was adjusting to Charlie's presence. I realized after the initial tension died down that Bella's eyes had changed. They were brown like before – though not quite the same color. And she kept shifting around awkwardly as if she was trying to move… perhaps that was entirely true. I'd gotten used to the vampire's stillness, but Bella, trying purposely to move like a human was just a little off, but not bad. It made all the rest of the changes sort of work in a way.

Once Charlie settled into watching the game, the rest of the family drifted off to various other activities. It was then that Seth pulled me aside, a scowl on his face.

"So, what's this about?" he asked.

"Um, I think that's for your sister to answer," I said in surprise. Seth had never been rude or territorial before. I flinched a little under his glower, unsure what to do. It wasn't like we were together. We were friends. Just as I was searching for something to say that would avoid some sort of confrontation with Seth, he grinned widely. "Ha, had you going there."

"Ah…"

He chuckled and gave me a quick punch to the shoulder; a little harder then was absolutely necessary and turned to Leah. "I'll take the afternoon shift if you want."

"Thanks, Seth. You don't have to," she replied.

From the corner of my eye, I noted more then one of the vampires peer over at us with a strange expression on their face. I supposed Leah's transformation was just as off putting for them as for anyone. The only one who didn't seem to notice or pay much attention was Jacob, as he continued to gaze stupidly at Renesmee. The rest of the world could have blown up and he'd seem completely unaware.

Charlie glanced up and noticed us standing there. "Hey guys – guess I'll see you for supper tonight." He smiled.

"Ah, why's that?" Seth asked.

"Your mom invited me for supper… Billy's coming over too!" he said happily.

A slight cringe crossed Seth's face. They weren't really welcomed back yet. Yet another pain in their life. They'd both given up so much… "Sorry, man, won't see you there." Seth recovered quickly, "Got plans."

"Me too" Leah said, "I'm, ah, going to hang out here with Cedric."

"Oh – sure thing kids." Charlie said absently as he turned back to the television and cheered at some play.

"You don't mind do you?" Leah asked, "I have to spell off Seth on patrol at some point…"

"No, I don't mind," I replied. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"That sounds good, except, well, maybe we could make it interesting," she grinned mischievously and ran out toward the cabin. I followed her as quickly as I could, but she was fast, really fast. I was panting when I arrived. She was already sitting there on the steps, holding my broom. "Why don't we go for a run… I'll run – you ride."

"Really?" I replied, more then a little anxious. It had been too many days since I'd had a proper ride.

"Absolutely. I only saw you the one time… I'd like to see it again – when I'm not trying to keep myself from tearing your head off." She laughed lightly.

"I'd love to… so do you need to, ah, transfigure?"

"You mean phase? Ya, ah… give me a minute." She walked away around the back of the house. In a few moments a graceful grey wolf returned. Seeing her now, it was hard to believe it had actually taken me a moment to realize it was her when I'd first seen her. She was clearly much more lithe then Jacob or Seth, her gate more graceful. She bounded up with mouth full of clothes that she laid gently on the stairs. She was much more light on her feet then I remembered… I'd only seen her a few times in wolf form, but her step always seemed so purposeful and lacking in any bounce. Now she was practically springy, leaping about anxiously, heading toward the forest. I smiled and mounted my broom to follow.

We traveled for hours – to places I'd never seen, past rock faces and cliffs and, at one point, overlooking the ocean as it stretched into nothing. I was amazed at how fast she could run. I could barely keep up in the trees, though I could over take her in the clearings. It was a great tension release.

Finally, the forest started looking familiar again. I sensed we had turned back toward home. It struck me that I now called it home. I suppose home is wherever you make it. I think I could be at home anywhere, as long as I was with good friends. After what was likely hours, I crossed over the river and Leah followed, swimming through it and we arrived back at the cabin. Leah stepped back over to the steps to pick up her clothes and hesitated, before letting out an amused snort through her nose. She picked up the items gingerly and looked back at me before disappearing into the cabin. For some reason, I felt like she was asking me to wait.

A second later, Alice flitted to my side. "Hi Cedric, have a nice ride?"

"Ya, it was good…" I replied.

"Good," she smiled and stepped up to the cabin and stuck her head in. "Leah?"

I was surprised to hear her response, "Come in Alice." And she disappeared into the cabin. I stood around awkwardly, holding my broom, not quite sure what to do. I started up the steps to put the broom away and grab a butter beer when Alice's face stared back at me, with a look that I didn't want to mess with.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I was just going to put my stuff away, grab a butter beer," I replied.

"Here." She grabbed the broom from my hand, disappeared behind the door, and reappeared a second later, shoving a cold butter beer in my hand. "Now go relax up at the house. We'll be back in a bit." And she slammed the door in my face.

Hmmm. That was strange… and irritating. I stalked back to the Cullen house and let myself in, heading to the living room. Charlie was still sitting in the same chair staring at the television, only now there were another set of players in different colored uniforms playing.

Bella remained on the couch, clutching at Renesmee, while Edward periodically patted her on the arm, or leaned over and kissed her head. I realized I was hungry and headed to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich. I was putting the slices of bread together when Edward joined me.

"Quite a day," I said as I noticed him walk in.

"I'll say," he replied, shaking his head, "I could have killed that mutt, but maybe this is for the best… she'd doing remarkably well."

"Yes, she is." I replied, finding myself moderately annoyed at his derogatory term for the wolves.

"As are you." He smiled sitting across from me as I took a seat at the table.

"Um" I bumbled, "I, ah, suppose." What else could I say?

"You could talk about it." he suggested, "I know it's overwhelming. I could hear your struggle out at the cabin." He said softly.

"Ah" Of course… he could hear everything.

"Not everything," he smiled, "but I'm more in tune with your mind then others. It comes through more clearly."

"Well, then you know what I've been thinking." I said defiantly. For some reason, I found I didn't want to put my feelings into words.

"Yes, I do… and you sound a lot like me when I first developed a fascination with Bella… knew I was bad for her, knew I would only hurt her…" he sighed, "I thought I knew a lot back then."

"I think this is a slightly different situation," I mumbled as I took another bite and chewed slowly

"True," he replied. "I'm just saying, don't over think things…"

"Hmm" I replied, taking a drink of my butter beer. Why was I suddenly so defensive and protective?

His head glanced up suddenly and a smile appeared on his lips. "They're back," he said softly and exited the kitchen.

Almost immediately after, Leah walked in… She was dressed in something entirely different then what she'd worn this morning. For one, she was in a skirt, which I'd never seen before. It was long, brown and heavy, though it flowed nicely out from her body. Her top was a very feminine shirt that looked almost white draped loosely around her neck so that her shoulders were slightly exposed. It was billowy, but drew in toward her waist and then hung down to her hips… There were a few delicate flowers around the neck… The affect was very natural, as though she had stepped out of the forest, and yet was more dressed up then I'd ever seen her. Even more remarkable was her hair. Before it appeared as though she'd hacked pieces off randomly. After her earlier shower, it looked better, but now it looked as though it had been cut so that short dark waves framed her face. Of course, ever present was her amazing smile.

"You look absolutely lovely," I breathed.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Alice" she pointed at the clothes and hair.

"It's nice of you to let her help. She likes to do that."

"I know," she sighed, "I hated it… before. But I really did need help with my hair. I had absolutely no idea what to do with it…"

"It's very nice."

"It used to be long… right down to my waist before I changed. Then it was too much trouble. If I can stop phasing, I could grow it out again."

"It looks nice like that."

"Hmm" she said, her smile somewhat less bright then before. "And she gave me this leather skirt and linen peasant blouse."

"They are also very nice." I replied, appreciating the way the clothes fell on her. They did fit her quite well… and suited her. They were feminine, but not over done… with a sense of casualness to them that seem appropriate for Leah.

"Oh," she replied, slightly down cast. "I see you found some lunch." She said hesitantly.

"I was hungry. Would you like one?"

Her eyes flew open, "Oh, no… I can make myself a sandwich,"

"Don't be silly, Leah. Sit down. I'll get it."

I got up and pulled the ingredients from the fridge. "Mayo? Mustard?" I asked.

"Both," she replied.

"Chicken or beef?" I showed her the cold cuts.

"Can I have one of each?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Sure" I said, pulling out two more slices of bread. I suppose, as a wolf, she probably needed a lot of fuel. I turned my back and finished up the sandwiches. When I turned back, she wasn't there, but I was staring into the furious face of Alice.

"Idiot." She hissed, and smacked one of her hand lightly against the back of my head.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't tell a lady that she looks merely 'nice'"

"But she does look nice." I replied.

"Try beautiful, or breath taking, or you were even doing not so bad with lovely, but nice? Nice is what you say to your sister when you're trying to be polite."

"Fine." I said.

"Oh and you can strike that work from your vocabulary as well." She said sternly, "You're too English to pull that off with the right inflection."

"What's wrong with fine?" I asked.

"Nothing, if you're talking about a non-descript day at the park."

"Anything else?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Tons, but that will have to do for now." She flitted out moments before Leah returned.

"Bathroom." She said softly, explaining her absence. I brought the sandwiches over to the table and sat down across from her. "These are really good," she said as she took a large bite.

"Thanks" I said, watching her eat. "You know, Leah," I started hesitantly, "I really do like your new hair cut. It is quite, ah… flattering." I said, hoping that word, at least, was on Alice's acceptable list. Leah's smile seemed to indicate that it was at least acceptable to her so I pressed on, "And the new clothes Alice got you are very becoming."

"Thank you," she mumbled between bites, and then added after she swallowed, "Did Alice put you up to that as well, or did you come up with it on your own." She teased.

"Well, Alice did tell me that nice was not an appropriate word." I admitted, "And apparently fine is also out…" l flushed, "but I did come up with their replacements on my own."

She grinned; "Thanks." And she took another large bite. Just then Seth sauntered in.

"I thought you were on patrol," Leah commented.

"I was… and now I'm heading over to Mom's for supper."

"Really? But, how?"

"Well, apparently Sam said we didn't need to do this anymore. We're free to cross over his land, as long as we don't cause any problems.

Leah snorted, "Like we were ever the ones to cause any problems."

"Anyway, I thought I'd go, you know… see Mom. You gonna come, too?" he asked.

Leah paused for a moment, "Na, not tonight." She said, "Beside Charlie and Billy are going over – that's going to be awkward enough, thank you."

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with honest curiosity.

"You'll see." She replied, with a knowing smile on her face.

Seth shook his head and headed out to the living room. "You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C'mon, Bella and Nessie'll be here tomorrow. Let's get some grub, eh?"

"You can go, you know," I said quietly after the kitchen door swung shut.

"I know." She sighed, "I'm just not sure I'm ready for that."

"You mean telling your mom about…" I started.

'No – her and Charlie… and Billy." She replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmmm" she mumbled as she put the last piece, a little larger then a bite into her mouth. I felt like she was avoiding the question. It took her a long time to chew and swallow and when she had, she said, "Charlie is leaving." And got up to leave the kitchen. I followed after her.

"Go eat, Dad. We will be here." Bella was saying to Charlie as he stood half in, half out of the house. He nodded and reluctantly gave Renesmee back to Bella as he took another step back. He waved at Leah and then, after another long pause he shuddered, shook his head and sighed, "See you tomorrow, Bella." He frowned and then added, "I mean, it's not like you don't look… good. I'll get use to it."

"Thanks, Dad."

He nodded and walked slowly to the car where Seth was waiting anxiously in the passenger seat. Then they were gone.

Bella stood in the doorway a long time, looking after him. She seemed very deep in thought, perhaps reflecting on her day, when "Wow" escaped her lips.

The soft music in the background suddenly ended and I realized Edward had been playing. He was now at Bella's side gathering her in his arms "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Edward, I did it!"

"You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether." He laughed quietly.

"I'm not even sure she's really a vampire, let alone a newborn." Emmett called from somewhere in the room I couldn't immediately see. "She's too tame."

Bella's face went taunt as she glowered back, a snarl escaping her throat.

"Oooo, scary," Emmett laughed.

Bella hissed and Renesmee awoke, looking around in confusion before reaching her hand up to her mother's face.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow," Bella assured her.

"Excellent," Emmett chuckled, and I heard Rosalie's accompanying trill.

"Not brilliant, Emmett," Edward said scornfully, taking Renesmee from Bella's arms. She looked back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Emmett demanded.

"It's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

Emmett emerged from under the stairs, followed by Rosalie. He threw his head back and snorted, "Please!"

"Bella," Edward murmured, "do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

Bella's confusion remained a split second more before understanding dawned on her face. "Oh!"

Alice trilled a long, pealing laughter. I looked between them, clearly missing some vital piece of information.

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Really?" Bella asked Edward.

"Trust me," he replied.

She took a deep breath, "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"


	51. Chapter 51

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 51: Roughin' It

"Awesome. Bring it!" Emmett jumped to his feet, towering over Bella. I could see her hesitate as she took in his size. "Unless you're too afraid…" Emmett teased.

That seemed to be enough for her. She squared her shoulders and met his gaze, "You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now."

I squared them both up. There must be something to this new born strength thing, because there was no way Bella should naturally win an arm-wrestle with Emmett. Of course, by pure comparison of size, there was no way she should beat me either, but I was fairly sure she'd be able to rip my arm right off now. If being a wizard has taught me anything, it is that often size doesn't matter.

"Er, Bella," Alice quickly jumped in nervously, "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It's an antique."

"Thanks," Esme whispered to her.

"No problem," Emmett said with a huge grin, "Right this way, Bella."

We followed them through the back door. Sirius was positively beaming with anticipation. Emmett lead us to the back of the garage where there was a large boulder standing out of a pile of rocks near the river. It reminded me of shield practice last year, though this boulder was quite a bit smaller. It looked just the right size for a table though. That seemed to be exactly the point as Emmett walked up and placed his elbow on the rock, waving Bella forward.

She swallowed faintly, but gazed steadily back, taking her position across from him on the stone. It was comical seeing the two of them, squaring off against each other. Emmett must be about three times her size.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Sirius beside me.

"No contest." Sirius grinned, though he never clarified which way. 

"I hope she rips his arm off," Leah whispered from the other side.

I turned to look at her in surprise, "I thought you didn't like Bella."

"I'm not a fan, no – but it would be good to for that big guy to get a little taste of his own medicine," She smiled back. I couldn't help but match her smile.

"Okay, Emmett," Bella started, "I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos – no nothing."

"Oh he'll never be able to keep that," Sirius chuckled.

Emmett's eyes narrowed, "Deal. I win, and it's going to get a lot worse."

Bella's breath caught in her throat and she started to straighten up slightly.

"You gonna back down so easy, little sister?" Emmett taunted. "Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch." He laughed, "Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

"Did they real-" I started to ask, but at that moment, Bella leaned back down, grabbed his huge hand in her tiny one. Through gritted teeth she counted down, "One, two-"

"Three," Emmett grunted as his bicep appeared to flex.

Nothing happened.

Sirius chuckled softly beside me.

Emmett looked up at Bella and with a big breath, he leaned his shoulder into the fight.

Still nothing.

I glanced once at Bella. She didn't appear to be working at all. In fact, her face seemed perfectly calm and relaxed – and perhaps a bit amazed. She glanced between their clasped hands and Emmett's face.

Emmett grunted as his forehead creased from effort. He was now putting his entire body into the battle as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. It was as if his entire frame was leaning against her one tiny seemingly frail hand. A small grin crept through Bella's lips as she stood there, unmoving.

Then, with little notice, Emmett's hand had moved backwards. Bella laughed. Emmett snarled harshly through gritted teeth. "Just keep your mouth shut," She taunted, and then smashed his hand against the rock with a deafening crack that echoed through the forest. A chunk of the boulder broke away and crashed to the ground onto Emmett's foot.

Bella snickered.

I could hear Jacob and Edward's muffled laughter beside me, as Sirius and I broke out into a chorus of chuckles. Before long Leah joined in…

Emmett glared at us, kicking the piece of rock on his foot across the river. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a couple trees sway and fall in the general direction of the rock. "Rematch. Tomorrow." He growled.

"It's not going to wear off that fast," she said smugly, "Maybe you ought to give it a month."

Emmett growled, gnashing his teeth, "Tomorrow."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, big brother." She grinned as he turned to stalk away. Before leaving, he let out his frustration on the boulder with a punch that would have crushed the fist of any non-vampire being. Instead, the rock shattered into an avalanche of shards and powder.

Bella stepped back up to the bounder and, using only her fingers, dug her hands into the boulder as if it were no more then thick mud. If the boys back at Hogwarts could see this… Then in a flash of movement, she spun around and chopped at the boulder with the side of her hand. The rock cracked and groaned, falling into two pieces in a poof of dust.

She giggled as I marveled. Just how strong was she? The strength of vampires was well documented and cautioned in textbooks at Hogwarts, and yet I had been completely unprepared to witness the reality of it with my own eyes. With the combination of their speed, strength, and agility, along with their mental ability, it was a wonder any wizard would have a chance standing against them. No wonder Dumbledore was looking for some way to reach out to those who might be friendly to our cause. The order would stand no chance against a Voldemort led army with vampires on their side.

As we watched Bella continue to play with her new found power, to more then a few chuckles, it struck me how much I still had to do. It was then I remembered my gifts – the things I had to learn.

"Jasper," I began, "I was thinking, if you don't mind, how about starting up our lessons, and maybe getting back into the practices we were doing before…"

"Sure, I-" but he suddenly stopped and looked toward Renesmee. A moment later, she broke out into peals of laughter.

"Did she just laugh?" Bella asked in amazement.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Who wasn't laughing?" Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog," Edward teased, but this time the word dog didn't seem quite as derogatory as usual. Even Leah didn't stiffen beside me.

"That's different," Jacob replied, mock-punching Edward's shoulder, "Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

Renesmee reached up to Edward's face.

"What does she want?" Bella asked.

"Less dignity," Edward grinned, "She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

Bella swooped up Renesmee, offering her the opportunity to crush rocks along with her mom, while Jasper turned back to me, "As I was saying, sure! I wasn't sure which you wanted to start first, but I'd be happy to start showing you how to use your knife."

"And I could join you. I learned a thing or two about survival while I was on the run." Sirius offered.

"And I can tell you about some of the edible plants in the area," Leah said, "and if all else fails, bring down a deer." She grinned.

"Well, it looks like we have a support group," Jasper smiled, "And we can go back to combat training – but maybe give Emmett some time to cool down." He looked off in the direction Emmett had stalked. Rosalie had followed after him and I worried, given the early conversation, at the resulting affect on the forest.

"It seems like a good place to start," I offered.

"Well, then, let's go," Jasper said, "First lesson – making a shelter…" he turned to jog off across the forest, when the sun peaked through the clouds.

I gasped in shock as I suddenly saw them all, for the first time, in the sun light. They'd always avoided the outdoors on sunny days, not that there were many around here. I could see why. Anyone would know with just one look, that they were something other then human. I glanced around at all of them, their skin sparkling as if it were encrusted with crystals and yet, at the same time, as smooth as silk.

Then Jasper turned back to us and I inhaled deeply. In the sun, you could see faint lines covering every inch of his face. They were almost invisible in the glittering reflection of light, but by squinting just a little, I could make them out. They almost made him look menacing. Leah, growled low in her chest. "Jasper, what happened?"

He looked down at his arms and back up, realizing what I was just seeing for the first time, "Ah, yes, these are scars." He said.

"All of them?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," he sighed and walked back toward us. "I can tell you the story now, or we can work on making a shelter."

"Okay, maybe later," I said, eyeing the sun. We wouldn't have a lot more sun light…

We headed out into the forest then, stopping a little ways from the house. I'd run and picked up my knife along the way. "Now, Cedric, there's only so much you can do with the knife. If you're going camping or spending any significant amount of time out doors, then you really should have a small axe or a bow saw would be better. But in a pinch, this could save your life."

He held out his hand and I gave him the knife. He pulled out one thicker blade from the centre. The one side had a series of off-setting teeth. "This is your saw. It's only got a three inch blade so it is limited. Now, if you needed to make a quick shelter to get out of the rain, you could find two sturdy trees about six feet apart, like these." He gestured toward two ever green trees.

"Then, if you can find a freshly fallen tree, you can save yourself some time, otherwise you're going to have to use this small blade to cut down a tree."

"Use that to cut down a tree?" I looked the blade speculatively. It didn't look like it would take much of a nick out of the trucks of the two trees before us.

"Not a big tree," Leah said beside me. "You pick a smaller one – one that's just a few feet taller then you." She said looking around, "Like that one." She pointed to a smaller evergreen that was about eight feet high. At the base, the truck was still a little wider then the blade, but I could see how it might be possible to cut it down.

Jasper nodded and gestured toward the tree handing me the knife. I shook my head, and took it kneeling down beside the tree to attempt to cut it down. It wasn't easy, but the saw bladed did tear away at the flesh of the tree rather efficiently. When I was part way though Jasper called my attention.

"You have to be careful, even with a smaller tree like this. It could begin to fall and hit you on the way. Even a cut or a scratch could become infected, so it's best to be especially careful."

"How do you know all this? I mean, as a vampire, when would you ever need this information?"

"I wasn't always a vampire," Jasper said softly… and sighed, "I used to be a solder in the confederate army before I was changed in 1863. We spent many nights in the middle of nowhere, with only what we carried on our backs. You learned quickly to ensure you were sheltered and dry at night."

I nodded, realizing there was more to the story, but I wasn't going to hear it right now.

"So, when you've got part way through the tree, if you have a partner, you can have them hold it to keep you a little safer. Or you can put a hand on it to help signal to you when it is falling. Also, it would be best if you began cutting from the other side toward your cut. Otherwise it will fall and tear away some of the wood, making a rougher end then you want.

I shifted my position to follow his guidance. Soon I could feel the tree swaying in my hand. "Okay, get up and let it fall a bit in each direction." He said. I did, hearing the crack of the wood at the base as I let the tree bend back and forth and then, with one final crack, the weight was entirely in my hand.

"Now we need to strip the branches, but set them aside. They'll be useful later." Jasper instructed. I worked away on the branches. The lower ones' were a bit troublesome, but those higher up were stripped from the trunk with one flick of the knife. When I was done I had one long trunk.

"Now bring it over here." Jasper said, standing next to the two trees. "If you can find a lower branch or branch stub on each tree that are roughly the same height and the same side of the tree, you're job will be a lot easier."

I glanced around finding two branches at about chest level. He showed me how to set the trunk on the two branches. "Now, if you have some rope, you can secure the trunk in place," he showed me, pulling out a length of rope and winding it around the larger tree above the trunk I'd just put in place. Then he wound it around the trunk, back around the tree below the trunk and back up the other side several times.

"You can also use a long thin willow branch or, if you've been hunting, the intestines of an animal." Leah offered.

Jasper looked at her appraisingly, "Good point."

"I'm not sure I could handle that." I chuckled.

Once the stripped trunk was secure against the two trees, he explained how we would now lean several other trees against one side of the trunk, or alternating sides depending on whether we were making a smaller one night shelter or something that might be used for several days. "Again, if you can find recently fallen trees, it will save you some time. You can see how it would be useful to have something a little larger then your knife, but you could make do if you had to."

I nodded, fearing he was now going to make me cut down a bunch of trees in order to complete the shelter. Instead, he surprised me by dashing off and returning with his arms full of pines. "These were from the area around the cottage." He explained, "I figured you got the point of how to cut the tree down and we don't have a lot of light left."

We completed the shelter with the trees he hauled over. He showed me how to set the stripped trunks in place and then, stuff the spaces with moss and cover them with the branches to help keep out the rain.

"The rest of the branches, you'll use on the floor of the shelter to keep you off the ground. That's important because, even in the summer, the ground can draw the heat from your body and leave you chilled. By laying down the pine branches, you create a barrier of air that will also insulate you from the cold."

I stood back and admired the shelter. It wasn't fancy and if we didn't have a ready supply of trees nearby, it would have taken hours to construct. Still I felt a swell of pride looking at it, knowing that I could now do this if I had to.

"Are you going to test it out?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I quickly crawled in. "Ouch," I exclaimed as my hand came down on a needle.

Jasper chuckled as Leah ran in after me, "It's best if you put down your jacket or a blanket to help protect you from the needles." She said, "but if you don't have that, try sitting first and then laying down." She demonstrated, so that she was now flat on her back. I followed suit and found that the needles weren't quite as bad that way.

"How do you know all this?" I asked her.

"Well, growing up around here, playing in the forest, you never know what might happen. I guess my dad always wanted to make sure we were prepared if we got lost or something." She shrugged, "plus we did a lot of camping."

"Hmm" I replied. "I suppose you don't really need to worry about this now – being a wolf."

"I'd think you wouldn't need to worry either – being a wizard."

"Yes, but I might be in a situation where I can't use my wand for fear of being discovered."

She leaned over on her side and looked at me. "Don't you think I might find myself in the same situation… coming across a hurt camper while on patrol, or a lost hiker… being a wolf or a vampire or a wizard even can help you help yourself, but sometimes, when you need to help someone else, you have to have other resources at hand."

She was right. What would I have done before if I was lost in the woods? I'd have used my wand to point me the way out, or my broom to fly, or even now – to apparate. But with a group of others who didn't know what I was, or when there might be Death Eaters around, using magic would be potentially dangerous, just like transfiguring into a wolf, or using vampire like speed and strength.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Just how right you are." I replied.

She smiled and laid her head back, staring up at our wood and moss roof. After a moment we crawled out to find a rather plan looking tent set up in the clearing near our shelter. "Sirius, I suppose you conjured this?"

"Of course," I heard his voice call from inside, "No sense roughing it when you can use a bit of magic to make life a little more comfortable."

I shook my head in amusement. Then it struck me that Leah probably had never seen a wizard tent. I grabbed her hand, "Come on." I pulled her toward the tent.

She pulled back and I found myself suddenly still. She was strong. "You don't think we're all going to fit in there."

"Yes," I grinned.

"But Sirius and Jasper already went in," she eyed the tent suspiciously, "I really don't think that tent can hold any more bodies."

"You'll see." I chucked, now very anxious to see her expression. She shrugged and followed me over. We had to crouch down to make our way through the opening. Once inside, I quickly glanced back to watch her expression as she followed me in. I wasn't disappointed. Her skepticism turned to awe and wonder as she ducked through the opening and saw the spacious area within. She shook her head and backed out for a second and then ducked her head back in.

"Where… where does it all go?" she gasped, looking around.

Jasper grinned at her expression, "It's magic."

"Wow!" she stepped in, making her way through the cozy living room area over to the table where Jasper and Sirius were sitting, Sirius drinking a cup of something hot. "But, it makes no sense… I mean, it's only six feet by four feet on the outside, but in here, you've got to have…" she paused looking around, mentally calculating the area.

"It's only a modest eight hundred square feet," Sirius smiled smugly, "barely adequate for a one bedroom apartment."

"But a heck of a tent." Leah replied. "Cedric, what I said in the shelter, I take it back. If you can do this," she gestured around at the tent, "I don't know why you'd ever use a rough shelter like that."

"Well, like you said, sometimes you can't just do this when you're dealing with ordinary people."

"Forget that – just do it and knock 'em out when you get back." She grinned, "tell them they dreamed the whole thing."

I smiled at her. "Actually, I don't know how to do this…" I admitted, "It's pretty advanced magic to make a wizard's tent."

"I can show you." Sirius smiled.

"That would be great."

"But for now, would you like a cup of hot chocolate?" Sirius asked.

"What? No magic juice?" Leah chuckled.

"Well…" Sirius got up and looked around, "no, sorry all out." He grinned, "But I make a great hot chocolate."

She smiled back, "So how does this work? How do you fit eight hundred square feet into a twenty-four square foot tent?"

"How do you fit a horse sized wolf into a normal human body?" he replied back, "It's all magic."

"Magic." She shook her head.


	52. Chapter 52

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 52: Battle Scars

Life at the Cullen house settled into a regular pattern, riddled with the ongoing changes of Renesemee as she rapidly grew. Every day, several new developments arose that interrupted the daily routine. The entire family delighted in her presence and Edward, especially, benefited from the joy of a child among them.

And I enjoyed the ongoing companionship of the Cullens and now Leah. She was a good friend, someone I could talk to, someone I could learn from. She accompanied my daily survival training with Jasper, offering her additional knowledge and experience to his lessons. Jasper seemed impressed with her ideas and suggestions. That's saying something, given Jasper's long existence.

Over the next week I added daily lessons with Carlisle and Edward. While Leah ran her patrol, I went driving with Edward, learning not just how to drive a standard, but how to handle the vehicle off the main roads, through the forest. I'd learned about a few more enhancements to my vehicle as well. Not only had the motor been made more powerful, Rosalie had given me four wheel drive and, as Edward indicated, 'jacked up' the suspension for better clearance. I had no idea what that meant when he told me, but I soon found out as we bounced through the forest. I'd also learned why this vehicle seemed to have so many more seat belts. Edward had to show me five times how to hook up the special harnesses before I could do it on my own.

Besides the afternoon survival training, Leah also joined me for combat training part way through the week. It didn't go very well the first day. Jasper and Emmett had set up the boulders again as well as the obstacle course. Sirius joined us as well to offer a more magical element. We started with the first game, spreading out around the boulders. I got back into my zone, focusing on every sound, every change in air flow, ever scent as I crept around the rock face.

I heard a sound to my left and quickly caught Emmett with a stunning curse. I spun away to see a breath of dust from the corner of my eye, I looked up and caught Edward, just as Jasper got me from behind, grabbing me and throwing me to the ground.

Suddenly there was a blur of gray fur and Jasper was on his back, a hug gray wolf standing over him, growling menacingly. Jasper growled back, and in an instant Alice and Rosalie were by his side, hissing.

"Leah," I called scrambling to my feet, "Leah – it was just a game… it's training."

She growled again, baring her teeth as Jasper tried to get up.

"Leah, you can't attack him. He's just trying to help me."

She stepped back and looked me in the face, then ducked her head to the side bashfully.

"It's okay, Leah, let's just go back to the cabin, okay?" I glanced back at Jasper, "Can we continue later?"

"Sure," he grinned, "but I had you."

"I know." I smiled back as I followed Leah to the cabin.

She loped in ahead of me and squeezed into the spare room. I heard the lamp smash to the floor. It was a little tight for a horse sized wolf. A few moments later, Leah emerged, in human form, and with a new set of clothes.

"Errr." She growled, "And I liked that outfit." Then she looked up at me sheepishly. "Cedric, I'm sorry." She hung her head.

"It's okay," I replied. She didn't look up. "Leah, it's okay. You just need to realize that in order for me to learn, Jasper and the guys are going to have to attack me."

"I know, it's just…" she peeked up at me, "It goes against every fiber of my being to allow any harm to come to you. My body just reacts. Just now, I didn't think about defending you, I just did… it's how we're connected."

"But, I need to be able to train."

"I know," She said with frustration. She fell into one of the chairs, burying her head in her hands. "I don't know how to shut it off, Cedric. I know I have to… but I can't."

I kneeled down in front of her. She was so distraught. It broke my heart to see her upset like this, especially after she'd changed so dramatically from her previous bitterness. I just wanted her to be happy. I placed both my hands on her face and pulled it up so I could look in her eyes. "We'll figure this out," I said. "There's got to be a way… but maybe, until we do, we'll have to have you stay here during combat training." I smiled at her, a soft laugh escaping my lips.

"Ya, maybe." She smiled back, "It's just that I hate being away from you… it physically hurts me when we're apart. Even when I go on patrol…" a tear ran down her face. "I know I have to… but it still hurts."

"But you know, eventually, I'll need to go on another mission for Dumbledore. I can't stay here with the Cullens forever."

She looked up at me and, for the first since her change, I saw the panic and pain in her eyes, as the tears now flooded down her cheeks. I felt terrible. It was exactly what I'd been afraid of - hurting her. It was the last thing I wanted to do. My heart ached for her pain and I couldn't help but pull her toward me to try and alleviate it somehow.

We just stayed there for several minutes, her leaning forward onto my shoulder, as I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back. I wish there was something I could say to make her feel better, but I knew there was nothing. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," she said after a moment, then drew back. She pulled herself together and took in a deep jagged breath, "I know you'll have to go on a mission. I've always known that. I didn't realize how d-d-difficult it would be," she sobbed a little, but held out her hand to stop me from trying to comfort her again as she calmed herself down. "I guess I didn't want to think about it… just focus on how things are right now."

"But that's not going to make it easier when I have to leave."

"Cedric, nothing is going to make it easier when you have to leave. That's the thing. Whether we talk about it or not, regardless of what we do, when you leave it is going to be painful for me… just like it is now – only now, at least I know I'm doing something to protect you."

"You're good at protecting me." I smiled. "At least I don't have to worry about you never having my back. I really think you got Jasper by surprise there."

"Ya, I did." She smiled back, lightening the mood a little. "Thanks Cedric…"

"I didn't do anything." I replied.

"Yes you did. You came after me." She smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did… I'm not sure about this imprinting, but I do care about how you feel and I care about you being happy… It kills me inside to see you in pain like this, Leah. So, yes, I did have to come."

She smiled a little. "I think I'll go get cleaned up." She said, getting up and going to the bathroom. I watched her go, the burden heavy on my mind. I couldn't stay here for ever. Everything that was happening overseas weighed on me and I knew I had to do what I could to ensure the Order had a fighting chance. I needed to get out to other covens and make connections with them… but my connection to Leah, or rather her connection to me was not something I took lightly. I only hoped, when the time came, that some sort of solution would present itself.

I heard the shower and realized she'd be a few minutes. I got up and decided to make us supper here at the cabin, away from the constant activity of the house. I went with a simple pasta dish – the first thing Kate had taught me up in Denali. I thought about them and wondered how they were doing, whether Irene had ever returned… I hoped she did. I wished her no ill will and hoped she'd find some peace. Even if they weren't in love, it must have been hard for her to lose Laurent.

I heard the padding of her bear feet against the floor just as I was finishing a salad. "I made us some dinner." I said as I turned to her.

She was beautiful, even now dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a white tank top. She deserved someone who would treasure her always, who would treat her like a precious jewel… who would honor the gift of her love.

"Thanks, Cedric." She smiled, taking her seat, "This looks good."

I dished the pasta into a bowl, the sauce into another and set it on the table, followed with the salad and garlic bread I'd made. Esme had taught me that when I got back and I found I really enjoyed the taste.

I loved how she dove right into her food. I remembered some of the girls back at Hogwarts – how they'd pick and complain about how they should only eat vegetables or a salad for lunch so they didn't 'get fat'. Leah didn't worry about that, and I appreciated that about her.

"Mmm, this tastes good, too – really good." She moaned appreciatively.

"Thanks," I replied, pleased that I could at least satisfy her taste buds.

"I have my first lesson with Carlisle tonight on first aid. I don't think he's going to attack me or anything." I teased. "Would you like to come?"

"Ya," she said between bites, "that'd be great. I've learned a bit since becoming a wolf. You can't exactly run up to the hospital with a temperature of 109."

"That might be hard to explain," I agreed, "So do you have a doctor down in LaPush?"

"No, we basically bandage each other up when we need to. We heal so quickly it's not really a big deal." She shrugged.

"But what if you had a really serious injury?"

"Well, back before the Cullens went to Scotland, we did have a battle with a newborn army – have you heard of that?"

"Briefly."

"Well, near the end, there was this newborn that came from nowhere. It caught me off guard. We thought they were all destroyed… but then Jacob took the hit for me. It practically crushed every bone on the one side of his body."

"And you guys fixed that?" I asked, incredulous. Their bodies must have incredible healing capacity.

"No, Dr. Cullen did… he came to La Push several times a day just to check on him." She sighed, "I hate to admit it, but the doctor is not bad, for a bloodsucking vampire."

"You know, you're going to become a leach lover yet!" I teased.

She made a horrified expression as she replied, "No! Please not that!"

I laughed.

We finished the rest of the meal in a comfortable silence.

That evening I had my first First Aid lesson with Carlisle. He began with dressing flesh wounds, stressing the importance of cleaning the wound and using antiseptic. I hadn't realized being a muggle was so much trouble. Life is so much easier when you can just go to Madam Pomfrey and have the wound repaired instantly. He finished the evening with dressing sprains and twisted ankles to avoid further injury. I was, again, surprised and impressed with the level of knowledge Leah had on the topic.

When I came back down from Carlisle's study I saw Jasper sitting in the living room with the others, watching Renesemee with almost the same level of awe and amazement as her parents.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Jasper." Leah said quietly.

"It's fine… Edward has explained. With the years of combat I've had, I shouldn't have been caught off guard." He smiled, relieving her guilt.

I remembered, then, his unfinished story.

"Jasper," I asked, "would you tell me the story of how you got all those scars?"

He gazed back at me for a moment. Then with a deep sigh, he began. "I was a soldier in the confederate army when Maria found me. I was in charge of evacuating the woman and children from a city in Texas, Galveston. I'd just headed out by horse, when I came across three woman. At first, I thought they were stragglers, but in the moonlight, I saw their pale, perfected faces. I knew they weren't part of the group. But I was dumbstruck by their appearance – and I had no reason to fear a group of three women… though they made the hair stand on the back of my neck."

"They recognized my talent, as it was… I'd always been 'compelling' they called it. Humans would have said I had charisma. I could convince people to follow me. It's why I moved up the ranks quickly in the army. So Maria, my creator, changed me…" his forehead frowned in memory.

"She was set on creating a newborn army. As you can imagine, the concentration of humans in the southern states and Mexico make the area rather, ah, appealing to our kind. Control over the area has become worth fighting for. And so she changed me to lead her new born army…"

"So, did you fight?" I asked.

"Oh… yes. I fought" He said solemnly as several emotions passed through his eyes. "I was with Maria for the first century of my life, and it was nothing but war upon war, interrupted only when we stop to create more newborns… or destroy those who'd lost their usefulness." His nose wrinkled with disdain. "Every single line you saw on my skin today was a scar from a vampire bite… yes I have fought… until it long became too tiring for me to go on – and still I did."

"How did you, er, move on?" I asked.

"One of my comrades… he'd fallen in love with one of our newborns. We were supposed to cull them on night. When she came up, he became violently angry. He took her and ran away… I cared too much for him to attack, so I let them go." He smiled faintly, "They came back for me five years later, told me how their lives were different. They still hunted humans, but they lived relatively civil lives – no more wars, no more fighting…"

"And then you found the Cullens?"

"Actually, no. First I found Alice – or rather she found me." He smiled, "She was waiting for me in a diner in Philadelphia in 1948. She'd seen my face from the minute she awoke as a vampire." He smiled tenderly, "She walked right up to me. I wondered if she was going to attack. It was the only interpretation I had for her actions. But the emotions emanating from her… they were something else. 'You've kept me waiting a long time,' she said. She held out her hand to me and I took it without question."

Alice had drawn near over the last part of his story. She ran her hand through his blond hair tenderly. He smiled up at her before continuing. "She had seen Carlisle and his family and how they lived… I didn't know such a way of life was possible, but she made me believe. Two years later we found them."

"That must have been strange." I commented.

"Tell me about it," Edward chuckled, "I got home to find these two in the house and my stuff moved out to the garage."

"I love that story," Bella said softly, "The last part, I mean. I remember it faintly from when you told me when I was human."

"Thank you for sharing, Jasper," I said. "I understand now why you know so much about battle… I suppose you'd have to."

"Dumbledore found Jasper very useful," Carlisle commented, much to Jasper's embarrassment, "He has a good mind for strategy."

"That would be useful… if things progress." I thought aloud.

"Too true." Carlisle sighed.

There was an awkward silence, everyone deep in their thoughts. "Sorry, for bringing every one down." I said.

"No, it's only the truth… but maybe it won't come to that." Sirius jumped in, "A battle is not eminent. There are still ways to avoid it, not the least of which is what you're doing, Cedric… by bringing more vampires on board, it changes the balance of power. Sooner or later Voldemort will show himself. If, at that point, we can demonstrate our power it might be enough to take him without a fight… The Death Eaters aren't idiots… there are those, like Lucius, will go with whichever side they believe can win. It's the only way to avoid bloodshed."

"It's not a bad strategy," Jasper mused.

"So," I glanced apologetically at Leah, "where do you suggest I go next?" I asked.

"Dumbledore spoke to me about that." Carlisle said, "Aside from the Denali coven, our closest allies are the Irish coven… then the Amazons. They're smaller then the Denali Coven and our own… but there aren't many who live in groups larger then two. Most are nomads."

"So, Ireland," I mused. So close to home, and yet… I glanced over at Leah who was trying very hard to hide her panic. "When?"

"Dumbledore wants you trained before you go," Carlisle said, "He's concerned, being so close to England, that your appearance will not go unnoticed."

"So a few weeks, then." I said.

"At the most."

I nodded and I heard the door open and close behind me. I turned in time to see Leah burst into her wolf form and run into the forest.


	53. Chapter 53

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 53: Advice

"So, are you going to go after her?" Sirius asked. This was sounding vaguely familiar. I started toward the door, when Jacob stopped me.

"Wait, Cedric." He said, "Let her go for a bit. She'll come back. Seth will look out for her… Sometimes it's easier to be in wolf form." He smiled, "I know."

I nodded and turned back to the living room, taking my regular seat. "You know about imprinting, right?," Jacob continued.

I nodded.

"Okay…" he didn't say anything more.

I felt terrible. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to break her heart. I knew Jacob said to let her go, but I just felt like I should do something. I got up and started pacing the room, though I didn't realize it. At about the third round, Edward stopped me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really." I replied. What was there to say? I glanced out at the darkening sky. "I think I'll just go to bed." I said as I headed toward the back door.

But sleep evaded me. I tossed and turned as visions of a gray wolf running through the forest filled my mind. At some point I must have finally given into fatigue for it surprised me when the sun streamed through my window. I could hear movement in the kitchen and the noise of pots and pans, along with the smell of something delicious.

I wandered out to find Edward in the kitchen. "I thought we could talk." He suggested.

I shrugged, not sure what to say… not sure there was anything to say. He set a plate of egg omelet, toast and bangers on the table in front of me, along with a glass of orange juice. There was already a pot of tea brewing.

"So what's going on?" he started, once I was settled.

"I don't know…" I took a bite and chewed, "she imprinted – I understand that" I took another bite, while I thought "… and I like her, we're friends, but…" I took another large bite… I didn't know what to say. She was beautiful and it hurt me to see her hurt and I didn't really want to leave her in a couple weeks… I wasn't good for her. All I could do is hurt her.

"You're afraid to try." He said.

"Maybe." I said quietly, staring down at my plate, pushing the food around. "I don't know – I mean only a few days ago, I was figuring out what to do about Hermione, and then we decide to just be friends, and right after, this happened." I bought some more time with another chunk of omelet. "I don't know how I feel about Leah. I barely know her. And she barely knows me. What kind of system is this where someone falls in love with someone they barely know?" I finished with frustration, banging my fork down on my plate. Oops.

"There must be a reason for it…" he said softly, "in some way it must work for them."

"But why would this happen to Leah, after all she's been through – all the pain and hurt, to now be imprinted to me when I know I'm going to be leaving her."

"Are you?" he challenged.

"Of course I am. I have the mission for Dumbledore… and then potentially a battle against Voldemort. There's no avoiding that."

"True – but will you be gone forever? You need to look past the immediate and think about your future. I know, you are a little young to be thinking that far in advance, but that is what will be necessary to figure out what to do about this."

"There might not even be a future."

"That's true for anyone."

I thought about that for a minute as I stared at my half eaten plate. He was right. Any one of us could be killed, or in his case, torn up and burned at any time. There were no guarantees. But the events in the immediate future seemed insurmountable.

"You need to find a way to figure out how you'd feel if you didn't have to go on a mission, or if Voldemort didn't exist. How would you feel about Leah if it was just you and her…"

I didn't want to think about that. I was afraid of what it might mean. What if I didn't want her… or what if I did and I led her on, and then left. That would be worse.

"True." He said.

Besides, I was too young to be thinking about true love and marriage. I was only eighteen. I couldn't make a life time commitment to anyone, especially not someone I'd only started to speaking to regularly the past few days.

Edward sighed, "You think it's all or nothing…" he grinned faintly, "I understand that. You have to find a way to be somewhere in between."

"But I can't" I tried to explain, "I can't date her and then find out I don't love her. That would be worse, wouldn't it?"

"Not as bad as not giving it a chance and missing out on something great."

"I'm leaving." I repeated.

"For a couple weeks, and then you'll be back."

"And then I'll have to leave again."

"Perhaps. You're making excuses…"

"Arge!" I threw my head in my hands, almost knocking over my juice. It tottered dangerously before settling back on the table. My mind was spinning. I just kept going around and around…

"Why don't you go for a ride." He suggested.

It was a brilliant idea. I needed to get my mind off things - just not think about it for awhile. I jumped up from the table, threw on some clothes in my room, grabbed my broom and flew out of the cabin toward the forest, not looking back once to see whether Leah had returned or not.

I always felt so at home on the broom. It was second nature to me to swerve in and out of the trees as I climbed the face of the mountain. The view took my breath away… but so did Leah. Stop thinking about that! I reached the summit where I'd given Edward, Emmett and Jasper rides on my broom for Edward's bachelor party. It had been a good time. Would I ever have a bachelor party? Would it be for marrying Leah? Stop it, stop it, stop it… I didn't want to think about it anymore. I flew back down the mountain and through the trees, winding around toward the ocean. I paused on a cliff over looking the water. It reminded me of the run I'd had with Leah… I shook my head. I couldn't seem to escape thinking about this.

I decided to sit down and write to Dumbledore. I pulled the notebook from my pocket and began.

_**There have been some interesting developments.**_

I took a deep breath, not sure what to say. How do I tell him about what has happened? Instantly there was a reply.

_**Yes**_

I hedged.

_**It has to do with Leah.**_

_**Oh**_

I frowned. Why was he always so cryptic?

_**Well, it seems that… well… she has…**_

_**Sometimes it is best if you just say it straight.**_

I paused for a moment, considering… I took a deep breath and wrote.

_**Leah has imprinted on me.**_

_**And?**_

And? I tell him Leah has imprinted on me – is completely in love with me by no choice of her own and all he can write is "And?"

_**How do you feel about her?**_

_**I'm not sure it matters.**_

_**Of course it matters. That is all that matters. It is everything else that doesn't matter. What should be first and foremost on your mind is figuring out how you feel about her.**_

I paused for a few moments, thinking it over. How did I feel about her? Immediately the impossibility of the situation flooded to my mind. There was no way this could work.

_**This is an impossible situation.**_

There was a long pause. I wondered if he was tempering a desire to throttle me from across the world or simply giving me time to think. Finally I saw the response form.

_**Nothing is impossible. You should know that by now. If you want something bad enough, there is almost always a way. You are over thinking this. What you need to do is feel. Follow your heart.**_

It was the same advice he'd given me before. Follow my heart. But what if my heart rejected her? What if it wasn't the impossibility of the situation and fact that I was leaving? What if, instead, it was me who hurt her?

I was being a coward - hiding behind circumstances to avoid facing the fact that this is my responsibility. I couldn't blame the situation. I had to figure it out and if it ends up that I don't feel the same way, then I guess I'm the one to blame when her heart is shattered.

_**I don't want to hurt her.**_

_**That's a good start. So you care – now you just have to figure out how much.**_

_**But how do I know that?**_

_**That's the trouble with matters of the heart. You don't know until you try. You have to decide to take that risk.**_

I sighed. That's the trouble right there. Then I noticed that more was coming to his answer.

_**The thing to consider is that in this situation, you really have no reason not to take that risk. In most circumstances, you have two individuals with free choice. You risk both parties. In this circumstance, you know that Leah will love you regardless. So, it would seem the choice is an easy one to make. If you don't try you are guaranteed to hurt her. If you try, you might hurt her, or you might find the love of your life.**_

He made it sound far more simple then it felt.

_**But what about my job?**_

_**Surely other people find ways to balance their love lives and careers. You're a smart lad. You'll figure it out.**_

I shook my head. How could he see things so easily?

_**Thank you! You're right.**_

_**Of course.**_ I could picture him smiling, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses right now. _**I wish all my problems were so easily resolved. By the way, be careful about owls. I'm sure they are being monitored.**_

_**I will. Sorry to bother you.**_

_**Not a bother. Until later.**_

And that was it. In a brief conversation Dumbledore had boiled it down to an easy choice. I suppose that was what Edward had been trying to tell me, but I just couldn't get my head through the clutter.

It still seemed impossible. But, as I rode back, I felt much more at peace. I just had to decide. Would I reject her outright? It wasn't like she was going to get over it. I didn't think that was how these things worked. Maybe I should check that out with Jacob. But assuming that is the case, I really might as well try.

It seemed incredibly selfish of me, though. It wasn't like asking out a girl who seemed to have a fancy for me – who smile coyly at me from across the common room, or picked the seat next to me in class. Even then, you're never really sure. I knew exactly how she felt. It seemed like I was taking advantage. But the alternative would be nothing but pain for her.

As soon as it had occurred to me that I really was going to try to find out how I felt about Leah, the overwhelming question of how loomed ever larger in my mind. She was attractive and interesting. I liked her snide humor and quick wit. But how did I find out if I loved her?

I'm an idiot. How does anyone find out if they love someone else? They get to know them, talk, spend time together… Date. I rolled my eyes. Why did this feel so difficult? I hadn't dated a lot, but I had asked Bella to the ball. I'd asked a girl to Hogsmede once. Why would this be any different? Why does this seem so much more serious?

Because I'm over thinking it.

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going, but suddenly found myself flying toward the river near the cabin. A second after that realization, I was hopping off my broom and running up the stairs to the house. I flung open the door to see Seth waiting in one of the living room chairs, facing the door.

I stopped in my tracks. "Uh, hi Seth."

"Cedric." He said coolly. I'd never seen Seth at all serious. "I've come to talk to you about Leah."

I swallowed, "Yes."

"What, exactly, are your intentions?" he asked sternly.

"Um" wasn't this exactly what I was trying to figure out. "Seth, I-I don't know. I barely know Leah. I like her and care for her. I don't want to see her get hurt…"

"But she's hurting now." He glared at me, jumping to his feet.

I took a step back toward the door. I didn't want to have to use magic on Seth. I'd always gotten along with him. I felt along the wall for my broom to make a hasty escape if I had to.

"I know." I replied, "Listen, Seth. I want the chance to figure out how I feel about Leah. I know she's imprinted. I get that. If I don't try to figure out how I feel, if I just walk away, she'll get hurt, right? So, I'm going to try to figure that out – spend time with her, you know."

He paused for minute, considering… then a huge grin spread across his face, "you mean, like dating?"

"Yes."

"Well, then… I suppose you're right. Man, that was hard being all serious with you. I've never had to do that in my life, but she's my sister, right? I had to do something."

I chuckled with relief, "I suppose."

"I had you going though, didn't I? You looked scared out of your mind."

"I did think you were serious."

"Ha. Well, good luck with that – where are you going to take her?"

"Uh, I don't know – I guess out somewhere… where do people go around here?"

"To the beach, or out to the diner. Sometimes couples will go into Port Angeles for a movie or something… or hiking, that's a big thing around here."

"Thanks for the ideas." I replied, already thinking that maybe a movie would be in order. I recalled how fascinating my first movie was. It was something I definitely wanted to do again.

"No problem," he slapped my shoulder – hard. "But, uh" his face suddenly turned sullen – and deadly, "if you break her heart, I'll have to kill you."

"Um…"

"Ha!" his face burst into a grin, "Gotcha!" and he walked out.

Now that I'd decided my course of action, I had to figure out where Leah was. She was clearly not in here. I wondered if she was still out, running in her wolf form. I ran back up to the house to see if she'd returned up there.

"No, we haven't seen her since she left." Alice replied.

Jacob was sitting on the floor playing with Renesmee. "Jacob, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

He seemed lost in his own little world – just him and Renesmee. Was that how Leah was?

"Jacob?" I called.

He sighed and got up. "I can get her for you." He turned to Renesmee, "I'll be right back little Nessie… My perfect little monster." It seemed almost impossible to pull him away. Finally he set her back down and ran out into the forest. In a few seconds he was back. "She's on her way." He said as he turned back to Renesmee.

I sat on my chair and waited. It didn't seem to take long, but at the same time it seemed forever before I heard the door open and looked to see her enter. She flushed as she saw me, bowing her head in embarrassment.

"Leah, can I talk to you, in private?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I walked out of the house and closed the door behind us.

"You know they can all hear us." She pointed out.

"I know." I sighed, "I don't know why, but this seemed more private. I suppose there isn't much privacy in a home full of vampires and werewolves."

"Not much." She agreed.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." I started, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Yes." She looked up smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if, erm… you'd like to… go to the movies with me."

She chuckled, "Sure."

I let out the air I hadn't realized I was holding.

"You can't honestly say you were nervous?" she eyed me speculatively.

"Yes. I can." I shot back with humor in my voice.

She shook her head, "I thought you understood about the imprinting thing?"

"I do – that doesn't mean that I don't get nervous when I ask a beautiful woman out on a date."

"Hm" she smiled. She seemed pleased with that somehow.

"So, I understand there is a theater in Port Angeles. Do you want to go tonight?"

"Yes, but maybe we should see what is on first." She suggested.

"Okay." I replied, "Um, how do we do that?"

Leah suddenly laughed, "Apparently that's done for us. Alice has the listing. She's recommending The Time Traveler's Wife." Another round of laughter burst forth. "Emmett disagrees – says it's too depressing. He thinks we should go see Transformers." She wrinkled her nose.

"You know, if we're going to have this discussion with the rest of the house, maybe we should just go back inside."

As we walked in, Alice and Emmett were locked in a heated debate over the romantic possibilities of various types of movies.

"Listen, Cedric liked Star Trek. Isn't the point for him to have fun?" Emmett argued.

"The point is for both of them to have fun – and he's only seen one move." Alice countered.

"Ya, well why mess with what works – we know he likes Science Fiction and probably sports movies since he's into Quidditch."

"This is a date – not hanging out with the guys!"

"So? Some girls like other types of movies. Come on!"

"It's a date – it should be a date movie. If you don't approve of the Time Traveler's Wife because it's too sad, then maybe The Proposal, or The Ugly Truth."

Emmett snorted, "Okay, maybe the Ugly Truth – that guy had some pretty good theories."

"Please." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Um, how about Leah and I go and we can decide when we get there," I suggested.

"Because the type of movie totally dictates how I dress her," Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice, I know you have great taste in clothes, but I already know what I want to wear, okay?" Leah said.

"But you can't wear something you've already worn," Alice moaned. "It's your first real date."

"I'll be fine."

"But I have some new, er, second hand clothes we found," Alice whined.

"You mean the package that was delivered by FedEx earlier today?" Leah eyed her knowingly.

"Ah…" Alice hesitated. "What do you mean?"

"Alice, you're ridiculous. You can't honestly be holding to your story about the second hand clothes that mysteriously fit me perfectly when there isn't a single woman in the house with this build."

Alice sighed, "But still, you have to wear something special."

Leah sighed, "Okay – dress me for either the Proposal or The Ugly Truth."

"Yipee!" Alice danced, then suddenly her face turned to panic, "We don't have much time. Cedric doesn't drive that fast. Come with me." She reached for Leah's arm. Leah deftly avoided her grasp. "Fine. I'll get my stuff and meet you over at the cabin."

Alice sulked as she ran up the stairs.

Leah turned to me, "I'll be as quick as that little menace lets me."


	54. Chapter 54

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 54: First Date

It seemed to take forever until Alice flitted back into the house. "Now Cedric, before Leah comes over, you need to change as well." She held out a package. "You can use Edward's old room."

I couldn't believe she was going to orchestrate this entire evening. She was like an annoying little cupid. Edward snorted.

"Come on. You'll thank me for this later," she said smiling, though there was a fierceness in her eyes that was undeniable. I took the package and slowly made my way up the stairs.

"The longer you take, the more time until you get to see Leah!" she sang up at me.

I picked up the pace to the third floor. It had been a while since I'd been up there. I walked past the door that led to my first room. It had been almost three months ago now since I'd arrived. It felt like years. I quickly showered and changed into the clothes in the package she'd given me. I noticed it was sealed in plastic. I wondered if that was because it had just arrived, or to keep the vampire smell off.

I checked myself in the mirror before I headed back down stairs. How did she manage to always find the perfect fit? Even for wizards, that usually required going to the tailors so she could measure and adjust the clothes the appropriate size. I paused at the top of the stairs as it occurred to me. How was I going to take her out? I hadn't changed any of my wizard money to muggle?

Edward caught me at the second landing, handing me a few bills. "This should be enough for the movie and snacks and even dinner if you decide."

"I can't use your money to take out Leah." I exclaimed. I realized how ridiculous my objection was. Pretty much everything else he'd paid for. But still, I felt I should take her out on my own knut.

"Hmmm" Edward mused, "How much wizard money do you have?"

I took out my sack. I had a few gold pieces, some silver and a few knuts.

"If you were to go to Hogsmede and take a girl out for tea, and then later for a meal, how much would that come to?" he asked.

I glanced in. It all depended, but probably no more then two silver pieces. I pulled them out and quickly exchanged the money with him. I felt better when he pocketed the silver pieces.

Standing by the front door was Leah, looking absolutely radiant. She was wearing another long flowy skirt, though it didn't look leather like the other one I liked on her. This one was lighter weight, like robe fabric, but a dark blue. Her top was a simple blouse that seemed to skim the outline of her body perfectly. Like the billowy blouse she'd worn, it was also not quite white. Together it looked incredible elegant and yet very natural.

"She tried to force me into those death trap shoes, but I rebelled," Leah grinned, holding out her foot. Her shoe was completely flat, like slipper.

Alice frowned, "the stiletto would have been perfect."

"There is no way you're forcing me into those. The make up and hair stuff was bad enough."

"Don't tell me you don't like the results." Alice sulked and turned her face to me. "Don't you think Leah looks beautiful?"

"Beautiful." I agreed. The truth was I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was radiant. Her short hair was some how more choppy looking, but in a nice way, not like before. It sort of made her look a little younger – or not younger, but more fashionable I supposed. I liked that her clothes were simple with out a lot of embellishments. It seemed to suit her.

"Well, you'd better get going if you want the option to catch an early movie." Alice said shoving us toward the door. "You remember how to get there right?"

I was momentarily uncertain. I'd only driven through Port Angeles a few times.

"I'll show you." Leah smiled.

"Okay." I replied, "See you guys later."

I felt a little silly watching the entire household wave as we left, and a little chagrined as I caught Emmett giving me a suggestive look as we walked out.

"Are you hungry? We could go for dinner first if you want?"

"Um no… actually… I ate this afternoon… when I was out running." She said, embarrassed.

"That's okay. Maybe later." I replied.

"Doesn't it bother you?" she asked.

"That you already ate?"

"No, that I killed ate a wild animal this afternoon."

"Oh." I thought about it, "Not really"

"Huh" she watched the forest fly by as we headed toward Port Angeles.

"Leah, have you always lived here in La Push?" I asked.

"Yeah" she replied, "I went up to visit Emily sometimes, but other then that, I always lived here."

"And your mother is Sue?" I clarified, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"What happened to your father?"

She was very quiet. I peeked over and saw her wipe a tear from her cheek. I couldn't believe I'd been so thoughtless. Of course, whatever happened to her father was probably painful. Had she had nothing but pain in her life? "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay," she replied, "He died a year and a half ago. Heart attack."

"I'm sorry." I said, reaching over and squeezing her hand in comfort. I noticed how warm she was – almost hot to the touch. It was like she burned through to my bone, but it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, I found I rather liked it and I left my hand on hers a little longer then the gesture called for. I was about to lift my hand away, when she flipped her hand over and clasped mine. The warmth spread up my arm and through my cheeks. I glanced in the rearview mirror to confirm my fear. My cheeks were flushed red.

It was silent for awhile as I contemplated the feel of holding her hand. Why was this so… sensual? It wasn't like I hadn't held a girls hand before. I'd done more then that, and yet this was exhilarating.

"So where did you grow up?" she asked.

"In England." I replied, "Near the Weasleys… oh, I suppose you don't know them. And then I went to Hogwarts when I was eleven."

"That's a boarding school, right?"

"Yes," I confirmed, the flood of memories of my first days coming to mind.

"That must have been very hard, being away from home at such a young age."

The comment surprised me. I hadn't ever thought of that. "Not really. It's just what is done… It's actually quite brilliant, living in a dorm with your mates. Of course Dumbledore was always so comforting… and your house sort of feels like your family."

"Your house?"

"Yes… when you start at Hogwarts you get sorted into houses at the start of year feast by the sorting hat. I was in Hufflepuff… they say it has to do with the type of wizard or witch you are."

"Like segregation? They separate you out on your first day? With a hat?"

"Well, it's a bewitched hat… it is supposed to be able to tell if you possess the qualities the various houses value."

"But what if you don't belong in that house?"

The thought had never entered my mind. Everyone always seemed very happy with their houses. I couldn't recall anyone who'd ever objected to the house they were placed in. "I don't think that ever happens." I said.

"Hm… so what kind of qualities landed you in Hufflepuff."

I felt my cheeks flush even darker. It seemed like bragging to say why I was chosen for Hufflepuff. "The qualities of a typical Hufflepuff are honesty, hard-working and a sense of fair play."

"Sounds like qualities everyone should have."

I thought so, but it seemed that not all the founders agreed. "It has to do with the four witches and wizards who started the school. They looked for certain qualities above all others… Gryffindor looked for bravery and courage, Ravenclaw looked for intelligence and a thirst for knowledge, Slytherin looked for pure bloods and those who were ambitious." I frowned. That had always been my least favorite house. It seemed like a catch all for everyone without any good qualities.

"Oh. I see." She said with understanding. "Well, I can see how you ended up a Hufflepuff."

What did that mean? Did she think I wasn't brave or intelligent? "I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?" I finally asked.

"Just that, I can see how your strongest traits are being honest, hard working and fair. Like when you realized I imprinted. You didn't try to pretend. And you seemed very guilty about the whole thing, even though it's not your fault. Like you wanted to treat me fairly. Another person might have taken advantage of the situation."

My stomach tightened a bit. Was I taking advantage of her now – taking her out on a date because I knew she'd agree?

"Not that I'd mind if you took advantage a little." She smiled.

The knot in my stomach did a small flip. What that could possibly mean?

The conversation halted then as we entered Port Angeles. Leah directed me to a small movie theater that looked like it had been built a long time ago. I found a parking spot on the street. We walked up to the window checking over the list of movies: there were only three, but they all started within the next thirty minutes.

"Not many options…" I commented, "What do you want to see?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She replied, "If you don't like any of these, there is another theater. It's newer and has more selection, but I still sort of like this old place."

"No, this is fine." I said as I looked over the short list of options. Though it wasn't very long, I had no idea where to start. The only movie I'd ever seen wasn't one of the choices. I finally admitted, "I really have no idea, Leah. We didn't have movies growing up. I have no idea about any of these, other then what Alice said about them in the house."

"Really? No movies, ever?" she said amazed.

"No." I replied, "I guess wizards have other forms of entertainment."

"You'll have to show me sometime." She smiled, "Well, then, let's go to The Ugly Truth. I heard it's actually pretty funny, even though the guy seemed like a bit of a jerk in the trailer."

"Okay." I stepped up to the counter. "Can I purchase two tickets for the movie The Ugly Truth?"

"Ya, sure." The boy behind the glass replied, "that'll be sixteen dollars."

I pulled out the wad of bills Edward had handed me. Did I give him sixteen of these? I didn't think I had sixteen. I flipped one over to look at the other side, trying to figure it out.

I suddenly felt my side go warm as Leah leaned in toward me. What was she doing? Then she whispered in my ear "Give him one of those."

I was momentarily distracted at the way her breath felt against my ear, when I looked back down at the bill in my hand. "One of these?"

"Yeah." She smiled. I handed it to the boy through the little hole. He handed back two tickets. I was about to go when he said, "Your change."

"Oh." I said confused as he gave me four bills back. I looked at them puzzled.

"It's the numbers at the corner." She pointed out. "You gave him one with a twenty in the corner. He gave you back four one's"

"But they all look the same."

"Not really. See there's different pictures and designs."

"Oh."

"What do you use for money?"

"Gold and silver coins and knuts." I replied.

"Oh, I guess that explains the confusion… Don't worry, even the Canadians have trouble with it sometimes. Theirs is color coded."

We walked in and the smell of popcorn wafted over to me. This I remembered. I headed to the counter. "Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Okay." I said as I ordered myself some popcorn and pop. I wished I'd thought to bring a butter beer.

Leah pointed out the theater number on the ticket and we headed to the appropriately numbered door. I let her lead the way to her choice of seat. I looked around. It was relatively empty and much smaller then the last one. There was a group of younger girls quite a ways up and a few couples here and there. I turned my head to glance around behind me. The first time I'd come, I just been so amazed by the size of the room and all the new experiences. Now, I had time to focus and this one was smaller, so it wasn't quite as eye catching. Plus this wasn't the first time so I took more notice of other things, like the little window at the back, the difference in the seats and walls from the large black room we'd been in before.

Leah chuckled beside me. "It's like taking a little kid to the movies."

I flushed, "It's only my second time."

Then the lights darkened and the screen lit up. Like before, there were several commercials for cars and other things and then for other movies that were coming. I paid more attention to those this time to see if any interested me. Maybe we'd come back again.

That seemed like a definite possibility. With the lights dimmed, I felt even more aware of her presence. If it were possible, she seemed closer then she had been when the lights were out. I glanced around momentarily, noticing how other couples were acting. I supposed this wasn't any different then wizard couples. You'd think I'd never gone out before.

Then came a dilemma. I decided I wanted to hold her hand again, but I was also enjoying my popcorn. How was I supposed to work that? Finally I figured out that if I balanced the bag between my legs, I could free one hand to hold hers and still use the other to eat the popcorn.

But now she was sitting with her hands folded in her lap. Hmm. I hadn't counted on that. Wait a minute, she was closer. I checked again. She was definitely leaning toward me. I could easily put my arm around her… I debated it briefly before sucking up my courage and slipping my arm around her. She smiled up and me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I was suddenly in sensory overload. The warmth of her body drenched my arm and sank in toward my chest. My other arm felt almost cold in comparison. But I wouldn't move for anything. My stomach continued to do the occasional flip and I held her.

I felt her face move against my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, "I was right, he is a bit of a jerk."

I just nodded and swallowed as her breath against my ear and neck sent an entirely new set of sensations running through my body. It was like the heat in my arm and chest suddenly skipped down and started burning in my stomach.

My mind swam with the litany of sensations I was experiencing all at once. It wasn't unlike the affect Tanya had on me, only Leah was a hot warmth, whereas Tanya had been an icy chill. I tore myself away and tried to focus on the movie.

Leah was right. He was a bit of a jerk. It made me angry how he was telling this beautiful girl she had to do all these things to interest the male love interest. That bothered me. Why couldn't she just be herself? What would happen if she did end up with this guy? Would she always pretend to be different?

I was suddenly invested in the outcome of the story. For some reason I kept thinking she'd be better off with the jerk. At least he knew what she was really like… and he didn't seem completely uninterested… In fact, as much as he talked big about not wanting to be in love, I thought he seemed a little sad – like maybe he was just afraid.

Like me – afraid of love. Or at least afraid of loving Leah. It stuck me as interesting that I had been quite comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship with Hermione when we were certain to be apart for years and yet here I was afraid of being in a relationship with Leah when we might only be apart for a few weeks at a time. Why was that?

Impossibly, against all odds the couple in the movie eventually got together. Was life like that? I wondered.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked Leah.

"Yeah. The guy ended up being not such a jerk in the end. Actually I could kind of understand him better once I realized he'd been through a bunch of heart brakes."

I held her hand as we left the theater and located my car. "Do you want to go for something to eat?" I asked as I was about to open the door for her. Despite the popcorn, which Leah started picking at about twenty minutes into the movie, I was famished.

"You know what I'd love to have? Pizza." She said pausing before getting in, "I haven't had pizza in a very long time."

"Pizza?" I asked. "Actually, I haven't tried it."

"Really?"

"Well, we don't have pizza at Hogwarts. And though I've seen it on TV, I haven't really been tempted to order any."

"Well, we're going for pizza." Leah smiled widely, "It's not too far. We can walk."

Only a few blocks later, we located the restaurant, Gordy's Pizza & Pasta. "This is the best pizza." She said as we walked in, "Way better then the chains."

We got our table and ordered drinks. Again, I wished for a butter beer. I wondered if Leah would like one. Maybe I'd offer when we got back to Forks. "It's nice coming here a little later at night. This is a really popular place for families, so it can get a little noisy."

"Oh," I replied. I looked over all the options. Where as the theater had a very limited selection, it seemed Gordy had every option imaginable. It was mind boggling. It seemed like you could put anything on a pizza. I wondered what combination would taste best. "How do you decide?"

"Do you like sweet or spicy?" she asked.

I wasn't partial to either to be honest. But if I was feeling more like something that tasted like a meal then desert. "I don't want something sweet." I said.

"So the Tropical Pig is out." She murmured looking over the options. "and I assume you'll want something with meat."

"Yes." I guessed.

"Well, I really like the Chef's Choice and Hobgoblin, but compared with lunch, it all looks really good." She said.

I checked over the ingredients. Either one sounded like it should be okay, though the Hobgoblin sounded a little simpler. "How about the Hobgoblin."

"Great" she said just as the waitress came over to take our order, she ordered on large Hobgoblin pizza and I assumed we were sharing.

"So, why don't you do magic around the Cullens?" Leah suddenly asked when we were alone.

"Uh, actually, I do perform magic… I fly almost every day. And I now that we're back in training, I'll be practicing my jinxes and hexes every day. I use it a lot actually. For instance, I only know how to shave using magic… and make the bed…."

"Really, you use magic to make your bed?"

"I suppose I could just learn to do it."

"No, why would you. If I could do magic, I would."

"But you can do magic. You transfigure."

"It's phasing and it's not the same. I'm a one trick pony… or wolf." She grinned, then her face lit up, "can you do something here? Like change something on the table?"

"I really shouldn't. We're not supposed to perform magic in public. It draws attention to us and the muggles wouldn't be able to handle it. Plus it seems to affect the electricity."

"I've heard you use that term – muggles. What does it mean?"

"It's for non-magical people…"

"Is it meant to be, er, rude?"

"Oh, no" I exclaimed, "No it's just descriptive. There is another term that some wizards use… but I wouldn't want to say it in polite company."

"I hardly count as polite company, Cedric." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do." I sighed. "But I suppose you won't find it offensive… it's mud-blood. It means dirty blood."

She laughed, "that's not so bad. Here I thought it was going to be some great English swear word."

"It practically is… in wizard circles." I flushed.

"Oh," she replied, suddenly quiet. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. "So, have you always been able to do magic?"

"Almost as long as I could remember." I replied, "I know some kids don't show any sign of their magical ability until they're older, but I was always doing things that caused problems for my mum… like one time I really wanted a colorful toy out in the yard and the next thing it was hurling toward the house, breaking a window." I flushed with embarrassment remembering the incident.

"She must have been furious."

"Not really," I replied, "Actually she was kind of proud. And my mum is a really good witch. She repaired the window with a flick."

"So what did your mum do?"

"She was at home with me… until I went to Hogwarts that is. She was a really good mum. We had a lot of fun. She always made up games to play – just the two of us."

"You must miss her."

"Oh, that was a long time ago. I haven't really lived at home for years." I replied, though I did miss her a lot.

"But still you do." She said, gazing at me intently.

I nodded my head.

"What did she think of you going to the other side of the world to live with…" she glanced that the table near us where a group of young people just sat down, "the Cullens" she finished.

"She wasn't too happy for me to be leaving. But she said she understood about needing to get away. She was much more understanding then my dad."

"Your dad doesn't like the Cullens?"

"Oh, no – none of them know about that… They think the Cullens are like us. They think I left because of Edward's death."

She looked at me curiously. I sighed. "Don't you know about their trip last year?"

"Only what I've heard from Jacob's head. They went to help out some kid named Potter and Edward was in some sort of tournament."

"Yes, well at the end… things went wrong and he died – or should of, if he was like us." I lowered my voice.

"Oh." Understanding dawned in her eyes. "So your mom, or mum thinks you're here, heart broken over the death of your friend?"

"I guess," I replied, "it's more involved then that. Maybe I can explain when we get back." I glanced at another group of teenagers walking in. They reminded me of my best mates at Hogwarts.

"The other theater must be getting out now." She said, "The place is beginning to fill up."

Just then our pizza arrived. I watched as she dished herself up a piece. I followed her lead and then picked up my knife and fork. It was an incredible combination of flavors and textures. "Mmm" I released and appreciative tone.

"I know." She smiled. It was then I noticed she wasn't using her utensils but lifting the piece to her mouth using her hands. I glanced around. Most of the others hadn't received their food, but there was a group in the corner. They were all eating the same way. I flushed at my error.

"It's okay. Some people prefer to use their fork." Leah said, noticed my distress.

"Sure." I said, trying it with my hands. "So you know about my family, what about you and your mom? What did she think when you left home?"

"Oh… I don't know. Seth says she seems okay with it." She shrugged.

"Why haven't you gone back?"

She paused for a moment, taking another bite and chewing slowly. "I guess… before, it was too hard. I mean we didn't know what the pack was going to do, though I don't think they'd attack unprovoked. And it was too sad. And then, ever since I imprinted. I just haven't wanted to."

"Don't you want to see your mum? Doesn't she miss you?"

"I haven't really been at home for a long time. Sure, I've stayed there, but back when I was with Sam, I was always over there." She smiled, "you know, I'm still surprised this is so easy to talk about now… anyway, after, I didn't really want to be around anyone. And then, once I phased, I was with the pack… so it's not really a big deal."

"And your mum?"

"I don't think she misses having me around," Leah smiled again. "I think she's kind of interested in Charlie."

"Bella's dad?"

She nodded. "Billy's none too pleased… I think he sort of liked her, too."

"But… he hasn't… imprinted, has he?"

"Oh, no" she laughed, "No…no… the whole wolf thing – it skipped them."

"Why?"

"Because the Cullens were gone. This only started after they came back. Sam was the first… I didn't know what was going on with him. He just disappeared and I didn't know where he went. I thought he'd run away, or been killed…" Her expression was as though she thought she should be in pain, and yet wasn't. "Hmm… funny."

"What is funny about that?"

She shook her head, "It's just that – I'd gotten so I could talk about this, but it still hurt in side – really bad. But now – nothing. I remember being sad about all this, but the feelings are gone."

"Good." I smiled, "I'm glad."

"Are you?" she looked at me with ancient eyes. "Are you really glad that I imprinted on you?"

"Umm" I paused, "Well, I'm glad you're not hurting anymore. I bothered me a lot how much pain you were in. I wished I could do something to fix it…" I chucked realizing how ironic that wish was now. "It's just, now I feel like I could hurt you worse then Sam or anyone else."

She didn't say anything, just took another drink from her soda and looked down at her pizza.

"Do you think you will?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "At first, I was afraid I would – so I didn't want to try, you know lead you on… just in case."

"You know that doesn't really apply here. There is no leading me on. I am completely yours. You understand that, right?" she said, suddenly with a slight edge to her voice.

"It took me awhile, but yes, I understand… I think." I sighed, "I worried a lot about what would happen when I left." I watched a look of pain and panic cross her eyes. "I guess I felt like things were so insurmountable, that I should just protect you from me… but that doesn't really work, does it?"

"No" she shook her head, then in a soft voice she said, "now I know what Sam went through."

"What?" I asked.

"Sam… when he imprinted on Emily. She was pretty upset at first. Wondered how he could do that to me. She didn't want to be a part of it… but she eventually got over it." She glanced up at me hopefully.

"What if… she hadn't? What would Sam have done?"

"I don't know… It would have been near to impossible for him to stay away from her… and it would have killed him to watch her join herself to someone else." She sighed, "or maybe he would have killed himself."

"Oh," was all I could say. It was beginning to occur to me that I had yet to fully appreciate the strength of Leah's tie to me… as well as the implications.

I glanced down and realized the pizza was gone. I was surprised. She must have noticed my shock for she interrupted, "One of the benefits of being who I am… It seems I can eat and eat and it just burns off. I suppose it's the higher temperature."

"And the hours of running might have something to do with it." I smiled.

"Sorry, did you want more?" she asked.

"No, I'm full, you?"

"I'm okay. Let's go home… or to the Cullens."

I smiled at her slip. It did, indeed feel like home.

The drive back was quiet, but not awkward like before. It was like we were both digesting all the new revelations along with the pizza. The thing that occurred to me as I drove with one hand, my other entwined with Leah's was that I liked her. I liked her a lot.

But was that enough?


	55. Chapter 55

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 55: Magic

"Do you want to have a butter beer?" I asked Leah when we got back to the house. I had parked the car and we were walking around the house, avoiding the eyes I could feel watching us from the living room.

"A what?"

"Um… a butter beer. I suppose you'd refer to it as a soda."

"Like root beer?"

"Well, not really. It tastes a lot different. Do you want to try one?" We were nearing the cabin.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

We settled into the living room and I got us two from the ice box. I opened the bottles and offered her one. She tipped it back tentatively, taking a very small sip. I watched for her reaction.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. It wasn't a bad reaction. She took another larger sip. "It's different… but not bad." she said.

I smiled, glad she could experience something from my world. I wondered if I'd ever have the chance to take her to England, to show her Hogwarts or my home… or go to Diagon Alley. Maybe I should take her to the local wizarding market. I was amused at the idea of seeing her in the shops, showing her all the different magical things. Yes, I would definitely take her. It sounded like a great date.

She continued to sip from her butter beer as we talked late into the night. Once we'd begun sharing from our lives, it seemed we couldn't stop. We had almost the exact opposite childhoods. She'd lived practically her entire life at the reservation and Forks, whereas I'd left home when I was almost eleven. They lived a very modest life, while my father had provided a comfortable living for Mum and me. Perhaps the most we had in common was that we were both a little more then we first appeared to the muggle world.

I loved to watch her talk. Now that the bitterness was gone, her entire face lit up. It was beautiful. Her coppery colored skin, her raven hair, her dark eyes. She was breath taking. Without the constant defeated slouch, she carried herself with a grace and ease – evidence of the underlying muscular physique from the long hours of running as a wolf.

"Cedric, would you show me some magic?" she asked.

"Um…" I shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What did you want to see?"

"I don't know… um… you often say that I transfigure. Can you do that?"

"Well, I can't really transfigure myself. It's fairly advanced and we only touched on the theory in sixth year. But I can transfigure other things… like that." I flicked my wand at the lamp. I hadn't actually tried this before, but soon the lamp began to sprout branches while the base containing the fuel narrowed in size. The ends of the branches sprouted, resulting in a bouquet of wild flowers in a vase.

"Oh my," she gasped, "that was amazing… but now you don't have a lamp."

"I can change it back. I spoke the spell and watched as the flowers shrunk back into their stems which retreated back in the growing base and soon we had a lamp again.

She shook her head, "Wow… when you do – transfiguration… do the two objects have to be the same size?"

"No," I explained, "though it's a little more difficult if you try to shift a very large object into a smaller one or vice versa…" remembering one particularly embarrassing gaff in Professor McGonagall's class where I'd transfigured an owl into a book, but I hadn't taken into consideration the large wings. It took most of the rest of the class to stun the flying book out of the rafters.

"So you could make a chair into a sofa?"

"Easily," I stood up and turned to the chair I'd been sitting in. I gauged the potential size and decided to make a smaller one in the confined space. With a flick, the chair began to expand through the middle as the sides pressed outward. I jumped to catch the lamp as it tottered dangerously on the moving end table. In short order I had a love seat.

She got up and moved over to it, sitting down and bouncing a little. "Hm. Good work. Just as comfortable as the chair… your spell must create the filling… I thought it might have been less fluffy."

"But when you transfig…er… phase, you're huge… And now, well…" I blushed, sitting at the opposite end of the love seat.

"I see what you mean. I suppose I should be glad. I'd be useless if I was just a small wolf the same size as I am now… and I'd be really annoyed if I remained as large as a horse in my human form."

"Well, if you did, you'd be as tall as a half giant."

"Half giants?"

"Ya, at Hogwarts, our grounds keeper is a half giant. He's probably about twice the height of a normal man, though still very small compared to a full giant."

"So why do they call him a half giant."

"Because his mother was a giantess and his father was a human." I said, "there was actually quite the scandal about it last year. A reporter from the Daily Prophet wrote an article on him. Some of the parents weren't too happy."

"Why not?"

"Because giants are known to be dangerous. They're very vicious."

"But your grounds keeper – was he vicious?"

"Hagrid, oh no, he was gentle." I smiled, "We kind of wondered if he'd get together with the headmaster of one of the other wizarding schools. She looked to be a half giant as well, though I don't think she was too happy about people saying it."

"Did they?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. They went on a trip together at the end of the year…" I stopped. I wasn't sure how much I should say.

"Well, if they went on vacation together."

"No, it was business…"

"Hm" she replied. It occurred to me that she was now much closer sitting on the love seat with me then she had been across in the other chair. Sitting as we were, our backs to the corners of the sofa, our legs were practically touching. I could feel her warmth penetrating the fabric of my pant leg near the knee. My breathing sped up slightly as I noticed the coppery smooth skin over the calf muscle of her leg, one folded under the other.

With her enhanced hearing, she must have noticed. She must know the affect she was having on me at this very moment. I swallowed and tried to slow my breathing and the speed at which the blood flowed through my veins.

I noticed her hand resting on her knee, then without thinking, I reached for it. She smiled as she tangled her fingers through mine. My thumb idly traced the line of hers in soft circles. After a moment, her thumb tucked between our two hands and drew intricate designs along my palms. The sensation was unbelievable, sending radiant heat up my arm.

"You can't believe how that feels." I finally said, when I found the words to speak.

"I can… you were doing the same thing to me." She said as her voice lowered into a husky tone that made my stomach tighten. How could I feel so comfortable sitting here with her and still completely… uncomfortable?

Her eyes smoldered as she looked back at me. I broke the gaze, glancing down, but now I noticed her full lips, slightly moist from the butter beer. I blinked my eyes away and found that they now focused on her clavicle and then lower, noticing more than before other aspects of her anatomy. I quickly pulled my eyes upward back to hers.

And still, her thumb continued to draw circles along my palm. The feeling only intensified as we sat silent, unsure of what to say or do next. With pleasure, I noticed her breathing had quickened as well, and there was a faint flush in her ochre cheeks. I couldn't move, couldn't shift my focus, only swallowing occasionally as I was lost in her eyes.

"Leah, are you in here." I heard Seth voice call out as the door slammed open. The magical spell that had held us in a trance broke with his intrusion. I was suddenly ashamed of the way I had reacted to her, of the things that were only beginning to occur to me, like the fact that we were in the cabin alone.

"Yeah." She said, annoyance evident in her tone.

"You were going to take over the perimeter at midnight…" he said as he entered the living room. "Hey, where did that sofa come from?"

The smolder in her eyes disappeared replaced with another emotion that I wasn't sure about, but it definitely wasn't happy. "Yes." She said stiffly, removing her hand from mine and turning her gaze upon her brother. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:30" he said.

The flush returned to her face in earnest as her expression faded, "Really… oh, Seth. I'm sorry. I didn't realize we'd been talking so long."

He looked between the two of us and, for the first time, looked chagrined, "Oh, sorry guys… I didn't think. Actually, I was a little worried. You're never late for patrol."

She sighed, "You were right to look for me… I would have done the same. Sorry to keep you. I know it's tough now that Jake is taking shorter patrols to watch over Renesmee. I'll be right out."

"Sure," he smiled and quickly escaped.

"Well, I'd better go." She said apologetically, as she gracefully rose from the love seat and headed to the spare room. She disappeared behind the door for a moment and returned, changed into the more practical, outdoors clothes Alice had ordered for her.

"Leah," I said, jumping up from the sofa before she walked out the door.

"Yes." She turned.

"Can I take you somewhere tomorrow… are you free, maybe later in the day – after you've gotten some rest after your patrol?"

"Sure." She smiled, "I'd like that." And she disappeared out the door into the night.

I stood for a moment, watching the back of the door after she'd left, replaying the date in my mind, re-living every moment. I'd only just moved to get our empty bottles, when Sirius walked through the door.

"Nice evening?"

"Yes." I replied, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Ah." he said knowingly. I felt the flush in my cheeks. "Interesting addition to the living room furniture."

"Oh, the sofa… I was demonstrating some magic for Leah."

"Sure you were." He raised an eyebrow. My flush grew a little darker at his implication. I turned to hide my embarrassment and took the bottles to the kitchen. I might as well return them if we were going to the market tomorrow and buy another case.

"Do you need any magical supplies?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Are you going to the market?"

"I thought I'd go tomorrow… take Leah. I thought she might like it."

"Hmm, so then you probably don't want me tagging along…" he said.

I turned swiftly, "No, that's fine, if you want to go."

He chuckled, "I'm only teasing you, Cedric. No, I don't need any supplies... but I'm going to tuck in now. I've been waiting for hours to come home."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to walk in on you… though it looks like Seth beat me to it. I assume he didn't catch you in too compromising a position. You don't look too beat up."

"What?" I gasped.

His chuckle turned to a full laugh as he turned and disappeared into his room. It was good he'd left, for I was sure my entire face was now bright red. I quickly cleaned up and retreated to my room where visions of a gray wolf occupied most of my dreams.


	56. Chapter 56

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 56: More Magic

It was late when I arose the next morning. I quickly ate a cold breakfast and hard boiled egg before rushing over to the house. I wanted to see if Jasper would start today's lesson and practice a little early so I could take Leah to the market. As I left, I noticed the door to the spare room was closed. She must be resting after her patrol. I paused and decided to cut up some fruit on a plate and leave it for her for when she got up.

I met Jasper half way across the yard, Emmett and Edward beside him. "You want to practice early?" he asked.

"Yes, how…" then I glanced at Edward. Of course.

"Frankly, I'm a little surprised," Emmett said thoughtfully, "I'd have though you might of wanted to take a break today… you know, after showing Leah a little of your magic last night." His lips turned to a smirk.

"You know, just because I can't beat you up like Bella, doesn't mean I won't stun you." I shot back, wiping the smirk off his face.

Jasper broke out into an uncharacteristic guffaw. "He got you there."

"Just wait until the practice," Emmett growled.

After we set up in the practice field, Jasper introduced how we were going to complicate the game. "Until now it's been you against the three of us… And Sirius has been helping you practice your spells and hexes. This time, we're going to break into teams. You and Edward against Sirius, Emmett and I. And we're going full out. I've been talking to Sirius, and if there's the potential for a battle with vampires on both sides, I think we ought to practice that now."

"Sirius?" I asked.

"Yes," I heard his voice as he approached from the house. "I think Jasper's right. Right now you're hitting everything in sight until someone gets you. What you need to learn now is how to work in a team; to be fast while, at the same time discriminating in your strikes. We don't need someone taking down members of the Order from our own side."

"Good point." I admitted.

We spread out like before, only now Edward and I were behind two separate boulders within sight of each other. As we started, Edward tried to communicate using hand gestures.

_You're going to poke your eyes out?_

He shook his head, gesturing furiously.

_You're going to poke their eyes out?_

The next thing I knew I was flat on my stomach, my face in the grass.

"Stop, Emmett," Edward said wearily as he was pushing down on the back of my head, rubbing my face into the ground. I could feel the dirt and grass up my nose.

Reluctantly he got off. "Ha, in your face… literally," he chuckled.

"Scourgify" With a flick of my wand, I cleared the grass and dirt from my face and turned to Edward. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I was trying to tell you to look around the corner. Emmett was coming up fast." He sighed.

So that's what the poking at the eyes thing meant… That would come in useful in battle, so long as everyone knew what it meant. "Sirius, do you know about these hand gestures Edward is trying to show me?"

Siruis apparated next to us, "what hand gestures."

"Like this." I mimicked Edward's movements.

"Sure – that usually means you're going to go look at something, or you're telling the other person to look."

_Now he tells me._

"Okay," Jasper called from somewhere in the maze of boulders, "We'll go again."

We lined up behind the boulders. Edward made the same movement.

_Emmett's coming around the boulder again?_

He nodded his head. I turned to catch Emmett with "Petrificus Totalus" as he was in mid-strike. He fell to the ground with a thud.

_Thanks._

Edward nodded then pointed past me and made a signal with his fingers moving. That was easier. He wanted me to move along the rock away from him. I started creeping around, glancing once between the opening, then running to the next rock.

I glanced behind me. Edward was close behind. He pointed to himself and then around the rock away from us, then gestured for me to go around the other way. I nodded and followed his instruction. I crept along until I was almost to the middle of the boulders. There was a movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly saw it was Jasper. "Reducto" He flew across the area, smashing into a boulder.

"Expelliarmus" I heard Sirius behind me and my wand flew in the air. I quickly ducked behind the boulder and glanced back, noting my wand sitting by the next rock. Edward had Jasper by the throat, but I was sure Sirius was only moments from casting his next spell against him.

"Accio Wand." I said. It was the first time I'd attempted the spell without my wand, though I'd heard it could be done. The wand paused momentarily, then wobbled as it shakily flew toward me. Just as it reached my hand, I saw Sirius step out from behind the rock, his wand on Edward.

"Stupefy"

I felt myself stiffen and go numb, and heard the sound of something hitting the ground moments before I realized it was me. I couldn't move. There was a scuffle around me and then nothing. A few moments later Sirius' face appeared over me. "Rennervate."

"That wasn't bad, Cedric. We should do it again, but I was thinking, there are some spells that might be particularly helpful when dealing with vampires."

As I got up, I noticed that Edward was holding his arm to his shoulder with the opposite hand. He looked less then impressed, but didn't say anything.

"What did you use on him?" I asked.

"Sectumsempra," he said. "On humans, once it separates a body part, it can't be grown back on. I wasn't sure it would work on a vampire."

"It would appear it did." Edward said dryly.

"You cut his arm off?" I asked, incredulous. "What it if doesn't rejoin."

"Haven't you learned yet? The spells have a weaker affect on vampires then on humans. It was able to cut off his arm, but the venom will heal it back on." Sirius said, unconcerned, "I was thinking the talon clipping curse might also work, but I've not ever cast it. Charlie Weasley might be helpful in learning that one. It's normally used for clipping Dragon claws."

"Oh." I said, rather disappointed. I'd felt proud of myself, utilizing other curses, rather then stupefy which I'd come to rely on.

"Yes, and I think "Wingardium Leviosa" would work as well on them as anyone else… only once you break contact they'd just fall to the ground without harm."

He demonstrated by turning the curse on Jasper who flew up into the air and landed on a boulder. "It could be useful, though, if you're working with a vampire…"

"I think my arm's okay now." Edward said, flexing his fingers. "Where's Emmett?"

We walked back to where I'd hit Emmett with the full body binding curse. It was somewhat stronger then my staple stupefy. He was still lying on the ground, though I could see his fingers twitching.

"Not sure what you used this time, Cedric, but it hit me way harder then your usual… It almost hurt." Emmett chuckled. As she continued to lay there, his hands now moving fully.

"That did work a lot better." I said, grinning. "I guess I'll have to use that on you from now on."

As we sat there, waiting for Emmett to regain use of his body, I glanced up at the house. At the glass wall along the back, was Bella, glaring at us with Alice and Rosalie at her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

He chuckled. "It seems she wasn't terribly impressed with Sirius's new curse. You might want to stay away from the house for awhile." He advised Sirius. "It's okay love. I'm fine… no harm done."

She visibly relaxed when he showed her his now functioning arm. It looked like she was trying to calm down, but her glare toward Sirius was unmistakable.

"Well, between Bella and Leah, at least you two are well protected." Emmett chuckled, "You might as well stay home and let them go to war."

I flushed with embarrassment as Edward's pale face turned even whiter. It didn't look like he'd be taking up Emmett on his suggestion any time soon.

We played another few rounds. Edward and I began to work together seamlessly. It felt like playing Quidditch with a team I'd been with for awhile. I began to anticipate his moves and sense where he wanted me to go almost before he gestured. He, of course, could read my mind. Very soon, it seemed we were unbeatable.

Jasper broke off after two hours, giving me time to work with Sirius on some new spells. He'd thought of a few more that would be useful in battle with vampires. Then Jasper took me out to the forest for another session of survival training.

By the time we returned it was mid-afternoon. I was completely soaked with sweat and famished. I ran up to the cabin, debating between a shower and lunch. I settled on the former.

The shower was invigorating, primarily because I continued to turn it colder and colder until it was as cold as I could bear. It felt good, getting the sweat off, washing the dirt from my hair. I quickly combed my hair, wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbed my clothes and headed to my room.

I was two steps from the bathroom door, and approximately four from my room when I saw Leah turn the corner from the kitchen with the plate of fruit in her hand. She was dressed in a night shirt that stopped mid thigh. I almost dropped my towel in shock.

"Good, er, hi." I stammered.

"Hi," she said back, a smile in her voice.

I realized I was staring at her legs. Embarrassed, I pulled my eyes to her face. Even with the sleep still in her eyes, she was strikingly beautiful. Then I found my eyes continuing to roam toward her shapely legs. I forced my attention back to her face, noticing that that her eyes were also not focused on mine. A heat flushed from the pit of my stomach under the scrutiny of her eyes trailing up and down my body.

"Sorry… I, er… was just taking a shower after training." I choked out.

"Mmm" she said, bringing her eyes back up to mine. She picked up some fruit and bit off a piece… the action was somehow, enticing. I felt impossibly warmer.

"Well, if you're up, we can go." I said, "I'll just go get dressed."

"Sure." She said, watching me escape to my room. With the door closed, I sunk to my bed before my legs gave out.

The afternoon trip started pretty quiet. Neither of us had spoken much since the encounter in the cabin. As I got dressed I heard the shower turn on, and an entirely new set of feelings assaulted me. I waited in my room until I was sure I'd heard her leave the bath room and shut the door of her room behind her. Things had never been this complicated at Hogwarts.

As I drove toward Forks, I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. I quickly looked back ahead at the road when I noticed her glance over at me. This is ridiculous. Why can't I talk to her? I can barely look at her… Thankfully, once we got to town, I had to concentrate on navigating myself through toward Port Angeles… Then we had another 40 minutes of awkward silence.

Driving through Port Angeles broke the silence a bit. Though I was fairly confident of my way through, I asked her to point out the signs to the highway to Seattle, just to be sure. It at least gave us something to take about.

That seemed to thaw the ice a little and we were able to make small talk. By the time we got to the wellness store that was the entrance to the wizard market we were back to our old selves.

"This is where you go to get magical supplies?" Leah looked incredulous.

"Well, not here, exactly," I said as we entered the store. She looked over the display of salt stones suspiciously. "I take it you aren't into alternative medicine?"

"I'm all into alternative medicine. I could tell you several plants on the Olympic peninsula that would heal an infection or keep you from a vitamin C deficiency… but tarot cards and salt stones?"

I shook my head. It would be amusing to see her in Divination class. "Okay, I'll give you the tarot cards – a lot of muggles use them with a complete lack of understanding of how to actually read them, but you'd be surprised about the things we learned at school."

"Don't tell me you can read tea leaves." She scoffed.

"Well actually..."

"No!"

I just smiled as I led her to the back of the store. There along the back wall, was the door that, though visible, was not obvious and you'd miss at first glance. Leah seemed taken aback as I opened it and stepped through into the alley.

"The door – it appeared out of nothing?" she gasped.

"What do you mean? It was there all along."

"No, it wasn't – there was a stretch of plain wall, but then you pressed against it and it opened. How did you do that?"

"I just opened it, like any door. I'm surprised you didn't see it as we approached. It's as plain as day."

"No it isn't, Cedric. I'm telling you – there was no doorway there, and then suddenly there was after you opened it."

Hmmm… I wonder. I'd heard of such things. Perhaps it was an anti-muggle charm that made the muggle see a blank wall. "We'll check when we come back." I said as I beckoned her through the door.

Her eyes shot wide with wonder as she took in the street. I was struck with a wave of nostalgia almost as strong as the first time I visited. It wasn't just the magical shops. It had the same feel, as if I were back in London itself.

"Wow" she said, her mouth still hanging slightly agape.

First stop I took her too was the Apothecary. I did want to get a couple of supplies, but I thought it would be interesting to her. She seemed to know a lot about plant life and natural remedies.

"Dragon's skin?" she asked. "They don't mean… real dragons?"

"Oh yes – I have a pair of dragons' skin gloves myself. They're pretty much necessary for herbology."

She shook her head and continued on, "Mandrake? That sounds ordinary enough."

"Oh, you know about mandrake?"

"There's supposed to be a hallucinogen, right?"

"Um, well, there might be more then one kind of mandrake. These are very useful in recovering someone who has been petrified. Pretty much the only way to revive them. But the roots cry like something fierce!"

"Cry?"

I just smiled at the wonder in her expression. She continued to look over the various supplies as I picked up the few things I needed and we headed out.

"I still can't believe there are real dragons." She said.

"Didn't anyone mention that Edward battled a dragon in the first task?"

"Ah, no! I think I'd remember that. Edward battled a dragon? Is that where things went wrong?"

"No, he actually got through that – it was the first task."

"Facing a dragon was the first task?" she said, shocked.

"Yes, well…" I quickly ran through the tournament, how Edward had to learn to use magic to protect himself, the riddle of the golden egg and the, the final task, where he ended up being transported by port key to a graveyard to face Voldemort. "that's where things went wrong. Voldemort ordered his execution by use of the unforgivable killing curse. It instantly kills anything human – likely you too. In Edward's case, it left him completely paralyzed until the venom could heal the multiple fractures… at least that's what Dumbledore and Carlisle reasoned out."

"But why would he do that? Why risk his life – or existence – whatever they have?"

"I'm not really sure. At the time, Edward was just another student… I didn't think much of it. But now, looking back on it – it is sort of fantastic how he just did it. I mean they postponed their wedding for this…"

"That's why? To go help out this Potter kid?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore thinks he's pretty much the key to us possibly winning the battle against Voldemort."

"And who is this Voldemort?"

"The evilest dark wizard who ever lived. He wants power and eternal life and he'll stop at nothing to get it." I said fervently, "The last time he came to power, a lot of people were killed – muggles and wizards."

"Oh," she said, quiet in thought.

We'd just wandered into the store of magical equipment, gadgets and various items. She walked along, casually touching each, looking the name and shaking her head. Occasionally she'd look to me for an explanation.

"That's a rememball. If you've forgotten something, it turns red."

"But how does it know?"

"Magic." I replied, "but it doesn't seem to know what you forgot. That would be much more useful."

"Hmm" she nodded, putting the clear glass ball back in its case. "And this?"

"Oh, that's a sneakoscope. It warns you if enemies are around or if someone is trying to sneak up on you."

"That would be handy." She commented. Suddenly she stopped, "Those" she pointed, "You have one of those… what are they?"

She was pointing clearly at the notebooks, like the travel notebooks I had to communicate with Dumbledore and my Mum.

"Those are travel notebooks. They're supposed to look like normal notebooks," I frowned, "but apparently they're not doing all that good of a job… anyway, you can communicate back and forth in them from across the world."

"So who are you communicating with?"

"I have one with my mum and one with Dumbledore." I replied.

"Oh," she looked relieved, though I didn't understand why. "They do look like normal notebooks, mostly – it's just the lack of name brand on them that makes them look a little odd – or old fashioned."

"oh," I replied.

We wandered into the next store – the shop where I'd purchase my owl. "Wizard pets?" she asked, looking around.

"Well, some come in quite handy. For instance, you've seen my owl."

"Yes."

"Well, we use that for delivering post."

"You tell the owl the address and it goes there?" she asked.

"Well, you can," I started, "but usually, I just tell them who and they find them for me."

"They just find them… somewhere in the world."

"Yes," I nodded.

She just shook her head in disbelief. The owner of the store was demonstrating a few of his rats for a young boy, showing the various tricks they could do. "I'd never think I'd see the day when I'd actually be interesting I owning a rat." She murmured.

We stopped at the coffee shop then. I ordered a butter beer and she followed suite. Then I inquired about picking up another couple cases on our way out. The owner was glad to oblige and especially happy to receive the empty bottles back.

"So that's wizard money," she asked as I pulled out a silver piece.

"Yep"

"How do you keep it all safe?" she asked, "I mean, you must have incredible security systems to keep it from being stolen."

"Actually we keep it in a bank in London. It's a wizarding bank, run by goblins. They're the best with money. Anyway, we have a family vault, and I now have one of my own. My money goes in there and, when I need more, I take some out."

"Oh" she said. She was saying that a lot today. I wondered if this was too much to take in all at once.

We skipped the clothing and book store and I was about to walk by the wand store when she stopped. "A store, just for wands?"

"Yes – though the best wands really are from Ollivander's in London." I replied, looking over the handiwork of the wand in the window.

"So what kinds of wands are there? I would have though they were all just sticks.

"Oh no – there are many, many different kind of wands, from size to shape to what makes up it's core and what kind of wood is around it. It's not so much that you choose a wand, but the wand chooses you." I remembered back and recounted for her the hours I'd spent trying out various wands as Ollivanders until I found the perfect one.

"So you can only use your own wand?" she clarified.

"No, you can use someone else's, but the affects won't be quite as good as if you use your own."

We wandered around a bit more. In the end she ducked into the bookstore and just stood amazed looking at the towers of books standing from floor to ceiling. If I hadn't been to a local book store, I wouldn't have understood her fascination, but now, seeing the comparison, I could understand the reaction.

Finally, when we'd exhausted the limited number of shops, I stopped by the coffee shop, picked up our cases of butter beer and led her back to the door to the wellness store.

"See," she said, pointing at the door when we made our way through, "nothing but wall."

I looked at it, confirming my suspicions, "Sorry, Leah, there is a door there. I think it's just an anti-muggle spell – it makes you see a wall where there's a door."

"You can do that?" she said in surprise.

I just nodded my head.

She shook her head in awe and headed back to the car.


	57. Chapter 57

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 57: Another Kind of Magic

I wasn't surprised to see the snowy white owl when we drove back into the yard, but what did surprise me was that it was perched on the Cullen house. It seemed they'd figured out that Siruis and I were at the cabin at the back of the lot and, consequently normally preferred to drop our mail there. However, I'd never seen this particular owl at the house before.

I quickly got out of the car and rushed to the other side, remembering how Edward always opened the door for Bella. Leah had already opened the door and was half way out of the car when I got there. Hmm. I'd have to ask about this practice. Maybe I was mistaken on how it worked.

I tried to coax the bird down from the roof, but it wouldn't come to me. Strange. I'd never encountered an owl that didn't recognize the recipient of the letter it carried. Perhaps it was for Sirius. But still, they were usually quite accommodating, glad to have delivered their mail and leave.

I shrugged and went in the house, Leah following hesitantly. Despite her new found comfort with the Cullens, she was still hesitant and seemed to prefer the cabin. Strangely, as soon as I opened the door, the owl flapped into the house and landed by Bella.

"What?" she said, surprised, "Oh, a letter."

Edward walked over and sat next to her as she released the package from the owls' leg. "This bird looks hurt." He said, "Cedric, have you ever heard of an owl being attacked?"

"No." I replied, though it was possible I supposed. Another bird or animal could have hurt it.

As soon as Bella had released the letter, Edward took the uneasy bird up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

"It's from Hermione." Bella said excitedly as she read it over.

I frowned. Why hadn't she sent anything to me? True, we'd settled things, but I thought we were going to remain friends. I frowned. I suppose I hadn't sent her mail lately either. It had been awhile since I'd seen her in Dumbledore's study.

"Hmm" Bella said, frowning at the letter."

"Anything wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"No." she said.

Edward returned, the bird in hand. It now had some sort of wrapping around its mid-section. "I didn't want to hamper its ability to fly." He said.

He released the bird and we all expected it to fly off at once. Instead it stood around waiting.

"Strange owl" I commented. The others looked up at me, "They don't normally wait around like this…"

Bella handed her letter to Edward. He frowned as he read it. It was now driving me crazy. Not only had Hermione not written me, clearly something was going on and I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"It's not what she's said," Edward explained, hearing my confusion, "It's what she hasn't said." He handed me the letter.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**It has been a good first month at Hogwarts. Despite the confusion of the Ministry's presence in the building, I am enjoying the increased challenge of fifth year and preparing for our OWLs. Of course, Harry and Ron are running behind in all their classes, but I keep harping on them.**_

_**I am especially enjoying Arithmency. It is very challenging. And later in the year we will be discussing our future careers. I am very sure I would like to pursue a career in the Ministry, however feel it best to keep my options open.**_

_**Very pleased to hear you are enjoying being at home. I hope to come and visit you again, perhaps on summer holiday.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Hermione.**_

I couldn't see what was so strange about her letter. It was very simple and happy. There was nothing strange or suspicious at all. What were they frowning about. And why was Edward giving me a look like I should have figured this out by now.

"Don't you think it's strange that she didn't say anything controversial or unusual? She didn't even complain once about Umbridge, or what she's doing in the school."

"Oh." I said, suddenly realizing. That was what was wrong. The letter was too normal. "She didn't talk about Defense against the Dark Arts either. Or the Ministry decrees. Or the Order." I said.

"And she didn't write to you." Bella put a finger on her cheek…. "Or did she?"

There was a brief pause while she considered.

Sirius walked in then, holding a letter in his hands, shaking his head, "I'm worried about what is going on at that school." He said.

"You got a letter as well?" I asked, feeling more then a little dejected now.

"Yes, from Harry…" he said holding it for me to read.

_**Snuffles,**_

_**Things are going from bad to worse. I've had detention with Umbridge for most of September… and the thing is she isn't even teaching us. Hermione has already read the text so she's completely bored in class, but when she asked question, Umbridge got all mad at her… She suggested something to me a while back and I don't know… I wish I could talk to you about it… It's just, we've got to learn something about it… **_

_**Well, hope you're well,**_

_**Harry.**_

"It looks like he's trying hard to not be too specific." I commented.

"It's like Dumbledore said, the regular mail isn't secure."

I glanced over at the owl. Sirius followed my gaze. "She's hurt," he said. "This is Harry's owl…" he picked her up and looked her over. "Looks like someone tried to get her but didn't quite succeed." He sighed with relief.

"Who would want…"

"The Ministry. I'm guessing Umbridge recognized Harry's owl. It sure that she has information that I sent off Harry to Hogwarts." He frowned, "Hermione is sure Lucius recognized me at the station."

"So why don't you think they intercepted the mail?" Bella asked.

"Because she's only been hurt around her side. I'm guessing she took quite a blast. But if she'd fallen, she would have sprain or even broken her wing…"

"Sirius," Edward held out Hermione's letter, "What do you make of this."

Like Bella and Edward, he read it quickly, frowning. He tapped the page with his wand and uttered, "Aparecium."

Suddenly a few words appeared in dark letters across the page. "Padfoot, really. Don't you think I'm smarter then that?"

He grinned as he taped the page once more, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The entire page wiped clean of all other writing and a lengthy mass of small writing appeared on the page. "She really is the cleverest witch of her age. It look James and I quite a while to figure that one out."

"What?" I asked.

He just smiled knowingly and handed over the page. I read it allow to everyone.

_**Hi all – Sirius, Cedric, the Cullens,**_

_**I very much hope Sirius figures that I used his old spell from his map of Hogwarts. When Harry said he was going to send Hedwig, I knew I had to find a way to communicate with you. Things are becoming very dark indeed. I am sure that all mail is being watched, but certainly with Harry's owl being so distinct, there is a good chance this will be intercepted. I can only hope that, if it is, Umbridge and Fudge won't figure out the hidden letter.**_

_**We desperately need Harry to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. It is clear Umbridge has been sent to ensure that none of us are trained for combat. She is horrid, and is not opposed to using illegal and immoral methods to obtain information or produce the results that will propel her career further up the Ministry ladder. I've asked him again and I'll let him think about it until just before the first Hogsmede visit.**_

_**I did not send Cedric a letter as it is vital his connection remain a secret. Also, sorry for not mentioning you, Edward in my letter to Bella, but again, I am very suspect at who might lay hands on this letter. And of course, Renesmee, who I hear is beautiful. Congratulations to both of you. I am so very pleased for you.**_

_**Hagrid still hasn't returned. We are becoming quite anxious for him. And Umbridge is inspecting classes. I think it's only a matter of time before she chooses a teacher to make an example of.**_

_**The times are very dark indeed at Hogwarts and my only conciliation is that you are not here. I am sure that Umbridge would be very suspicious and I fear what that would mean for you.**_

_**Harry's scar is hurting continually, though he refuses to say anything. I can see him holding his forehead almost all the time now.**_

_**I've told Hedwig to stay with you for a bit. Perhaps you'll want to send a return owl. Though she stands out, she's a strong owl and experienced. I'm more confident with her then with any other.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Hermione.**_

Silence fell upon the room. When I looked up I saw that the rest of the vampires had joined us while I read. It felt ominous, the lengths Hermione had gone to keep her letter a secret.

"I wonder what it would have said if Umbridge had tried the revealing charm?" Sirius mused. It broke the tension as a few of us chuckled nervously. "Well, at least we now have a way to communicate with Hermione."

"True," Edward said solemn again, "Though we might want to use it sparingly."

"Nobody cracked it yet on my old map." Sirius declared.

"Someone could," Edward insisted.

The lump that had begun to form in the pit of my stomach now felt even heavier. All though the conversation, I knew I soon needed to be on my way. As things got worse at Hogwarts, I knew I had to do what I could to prepare. Clearly Dumbledore had his hands full with the Ministry interference.

I glanced over at Leah. She'd been very quiet ever since we got home. I wondered what she was thinking. I could see the stress creased across her face. She must be anticipating my departure and the pain that would cause her. I wished there was some way to make it all easier for her.

She smiled at me weakly, then looked back at the rest of them, "This is all for real, isn't it?" she said.

Several pairs of vampire eyes turned back to her. "Yes." Alice said, "I've seen some of it, though it's difficult when so many decisions haven't been made. But Voldemort is planning his next move. I get pictures of it here and there. None of it is good." She said grimly.

Leah nodded her understanding. "And you guys really care about all this."

"Of course," Jasper added, "It's not only the wizarding world that will be affected if Voldemort gains power. Last time, he killed humans. I'm sure he's not opposed to stopping there. And he's reached out to the vampires in the past. If it comes to it, we're prepared to fight."

"What do you mean, if it comes to it!" Emmett boasted, "I'm ready now!"

That earned a few tense smiles.

"Wow." Leah said, and went back to her silent musing. I wished I knew what she was thinking about, but as Edward turned his head back toward the letter a faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Do you want to write back?" Edward asked.

"Perhaps," Sirius replied, "but I want to think about what I want to say. If Hedwig is here for a couple days, I'll take some time." His expression was glum.

A faint growl caught my attention. It was nothing more then my stomach. "I think I'll go make some supper." I said, "Leah, Sirius, do you want to come eat?"

"I'll stay here for a bit," Sirius said deep in thought. "You go on. But if you make enough, put some leftovers in the icebox for me."

Dinner was simple pasta dish with a tomato meat sauce. I was too hungry to wait for anything else to cook.

"You really are quite a good cook," Leah commented as she took another helping.

"Thanks," I replied. I tried to be present, but my mind was still thinking over everything happening at Hogwarts and the task they lay ahead. Leah seemed to understand and didn't push for conversation.

We continued silently, side by side as we cleaned up and washed the dishes. When I finally retired to the living room, she plopped down beside me and said, "You need to go."

I sighed, "I don't… I don't' know." I said, feeling torn. I knew I needed to go. It was my job and I wanted to do it. It was important. But then there was Leah. I had really been enjoying getting to know her over the past few weeks. It would be hard to leave her, even if only for a short while.

"No." she said firmly, "You need to go. If what they're talking about is real – you need to go and do whatever it is you need to do to have the vampires on your side."

I could see it took everything she had to say that with the conviction she'd mustered up. Her face was definite. She knew I had to go, and she was telling me to… but I wanted to stay here with her. With a sudden flash, everything about her called to me, her bronze skin, her natural scent, the way her dark hair caught the lamp light. She was breath-taking and I didn't want to let her go, not now… maybe not ever.

I reached across the couch and pulled her to me. She lay her warm hand on my chest, causing me to pause for a moment to gaze into her dark eyes. Though her appearance had transformed into the young woman I now held in my arms, those eyes still held decades beyond her years of wisdom. She'd lived much more in her twenty-one years then I had in my eighteen and she knew far more about duty then I ever would. And though it caused her pain, she would tell me to go – because she knew it was better.

In that moment, I knew I had to have her. I pulled her closer, my lips finding hers. As they met I felt every emotion I'd felt before and more… My feeble previous experiences were nothing compared with this – not Tanya, not Hermione… None of them compared with the overwhelming feelings of being exactly where I was meant to be and, at the same time, completely taken with passion and desire. Every sense was on fire as she penetrated me fully – the heat of her lips, her scent, her feel, her taste on my mouth… I had to have more.

I didn't know what to do. I'd never felt like this before – but the rest of me took over. Magic as ancient as time flowed through my veins, telling my lips how to move and open, teaching my tongue to taste her lips and, when she allowed, her mouth. I could feel the fire roar between us as my hands ran down her back, pulling her even closer… and her hands, which had once lay dormant on my chest, wrapped themselves around, clasping onto my shoulders.

I broke from my assault on her lips to take her all in. She was magnificent – a work of art. No more beautiful creature had ever been made by man or magic… I reached down and kissed the hollow below her jaw that had tempted me before. She was even more intoxicating as I kissed along her neck and outward along her clavicle, my hands tugging on her blouse to reveal more of shoulder to me.

Ever new ways to kiss and taste her occurred to me with each second and I ached to try them all. I had never been so taken, so completely overwhelmed… I wanted her all at once, every part of her. It occurred to me that my room was only a few short feet away.

I suddenly pulled back, and then pulled her into a warm embrace. I had to slow myself down… In a flash it came to me, where I wanted to lead her, along with it the realization that she would follow. I panted as I caught my breath, feeling her breathing heavy against my chest. I felt like I was about to combust. Her heat had completely penetrated my body. Any more and I'd be consumed; though I now knew I'd gladly burn just to be with her.

"Wow," she said quietly against my chest.

I smiled, "I know."

She was still taking a few deep breaths as she tried to pull herself into a seated position, but I didn't want to let go. I wasn't ready for the cool air to steal away her heat from my body.

"Sirius is coming," she said quietly.

"Oh," I replied, realizing that in the process of our kiss, I'd pulled her on top of me as I lay against the side of the couch. It would be more then a little awkward for him to walk in on us like this. I sat up and regretfully released her, immediately grieving her departure.

When she'd settled herself on the other side of the couch again, she glanced back at me, a smile creeping through her lips. "I wasn't sure you were going to stop."

"I wasn't either," I admitted.

"I wouldn't have stopped you." She confessed.

"I know." I said, then thinking that must have sounded incredibly rude, I continued, "I mean, I suspected… given…"

She shook her head. "It's not just that, though that is certainly part of it… It's just been a long time."

"Oh." I replied again… wondering if she meant that she… Sam. The anger flooded to my cheeks before I could even begin to think rationally. "You mean he..." I roared.

She held up her hand, "I mean, we – Sam and I… We had an intimate relationship." She said calmly.

I knew my cheeks were red. I knew my sudden desire to hunt Sam down and tear him limb from limb was unjustified, I knew I had no right to feel cheated. And yet I did. I closed my eyes to fight back the waves of anger that crashed against me while Sirius clumped up the stairs, likely in an effort to warn us of his arrival.

"Cedric?" I heard her soft voice. I opened my eyes to see the concern and stress had returned. "I'm sorry Cedric… If I'd known back then that you were coming…"

A wave of shame broke down the anger that still threatened to erupt. I was making her feel guilty. How dare I? This had been years ago – before I'd ever heard of Forks, forget contemplated coming here. "I'm the one who is sorry." I said.

"So, I'm guessing you've never been in a serious relationship?" she asked tactfully.

"No… never." I replied.

"Hmm," she replied as Sirius opened the door.

"Hey Cedric, Leah," he smiled as he ducked into the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging through the fridge, pulling out the leftovers.

I smiled sheepishly at Leah, flashes of our embrace still coming to mind. I could feel the flush in my cheeks take on an entirely different meaning as I eyed her crumpled clothes, her blouse pulled over her shoulder, her disheveled hair. What had I done? It was as if something else had taken over – and I'd whole heartedly allowed it. She quickly straightened up a bit.

"Hi Sirius, any more revelations?" I asked.

"No," he called from the kitchen, "though I didn't expect to have any."

He walked out into the living room with a bowl of pasta in one hand, a butter beer in the other. "Thanks for picking up another case," he said, "we've only got a few left in the ice box."

"oh ya!" I exclaimed, "I left them in the car,"

"Don't worry, we'll get them in the morning." He smiled, "So you two have any revelations?"

"Umm," I started, the flush becoming more prominent in my cheeks. He smirked before I could calm myself.

"I see the answer to that question is yes." He got up and headed to his room. "See you tomorrow."

"I'd better get going too," Leah said, "I'm on patrol tonight… but I'll see you tomorrow," she got up and gave me a chaste kiss on my cheek. It was a mockingly pale comparison to the passion we'd just shared, and yet my body still reacted. My heart fell as she walked out the door.


	58. Chapter 58

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 58: The Time has Come

If I had consciously thought that moving forward with my relationship with Leah would have made things easier, I was sadly mistaken. I tossed and turned all night, not only battling with the worry of hurting her when I had to leave, I now fought the conflict within me between the part of me that wanted to go to Ireland and do what I could to help the Order and the part of me that wanted to stay exactly where I was. I also felt a strange sense of shame. My mind told me, there is nothing wrong with kissing someone you care about. I'd done it several times. And yet there was more to it now… more that I wanted to do, but was it right?

I intuitively knew what Edward would think. It was obvious – he'd stayed in the same room as his fiancée and yet managed to wait until they were married. Not that we were anywhere near that yet, but…

I wasn't sure what I thought about that. I knew some of my mates had gone there with their girl friends… and their subsequent girl friends… It wasn't that I wasn't curious, but I'd never felt close enough to anyone that becoming intimate was an option.

Finally, I drifted off. Though when I awoke, I did not feel rested and the sheets had somehow wound their way around my legs.

It showed throughout the day's activities. I couldn't get my head into the game playing with Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Sirius hit me more times then not with the various curses he was teaching me. It didn't help that he found it extremely hilarious each time I wound up petrified, stunned or turned to jelly.

Emmett teased me mercilessly and so I was quite relieved when Jasper announced early it was time to head into the woods for another survival lesson. I'd already learned so much over the past couple weeks, but each time we headed out I found out just how much I didn't already know.

He'd come to rely on Leah to show me more about roots, berries and other plant life I could eat. She seemed to be an endless wealth of knowledge on the subject and I think even Jasper didn't know as much as she did. I was going to miss her when I had to leave.

I had to keep my mind from going there… It was breaking my concentration, and that could be deadly. I saw just how much when I nicked my finger with the blade as I was cutting up a fresh willow branch to use for cooking.

I only saw a blur from the corner of my eye before I was knocked to the ground by the flash of grey fur. I rolled over three times before whipping around and hitting Jasper with a stunning curse.

It was then that I realized Leah hadn't attacked, only blocked the way… And Jasper had somehow broken off the attack. I had read that, once they committed, there was no turning back. Leah looked back at me with both concern and surprise in her eyes. I quickly sealed the wound with my wand and turned back to Jasper, waiting for his revival.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked as I saw his fingers begin to move. I knew he would be fully recovered in less then a minute. Though his eyes were back to their normal golden hew, though darker then normal, I needed to make sure. "Do I need to get Edward or Emmett?"

"No," he sighed, "I'm in control… Actually…" he smiled, somewhat bewildered, "I regained control just before you hit me with the curse. I didn't know I could do that. When I heard Bella had done it, I assumed she must not have been committed. But when Leah stood in the path, it gave me a moment, just enough time to come to my senses and hold my breath."

He seemed to marvel at this, as I tried to keep myself from shaking. If not for Leah, he might not have had that moment. Would I have been fast enough? I didn't want to find out.

"Are you alright?" I asked Leah.

She shrugged in her wolf form and then looked back at the torn shreds of material that littered the area. She seemed disappointed. "If you want to go back and change, that's fine." I encouraged her, "I'll be fine."

But she wouldn't budge. Even though Jasper seemed entirely in control as he got to his feet, she still kept a careful watch on him. It was only as we walked back out toward the cabin that I realized just how fast she'd been. She'd seen the attack, transfig…er… phased and took her position between us. In the next thought I felt sick, realizing what could have happened if Jasper hasn't broken off his attack. Vampire venom was poisonous to the wolves… what if…

My legs gave way as the thought hit me. I fell to my knees and Leah was instantly by my side, whining. "I'm okay," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around her. "I'm okay… you're okay… it's all okay." I just said over and over, willing it to be true.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said quietly.

"You regained control, that's what matters," I tried to assure him.

"Still, it made you worry… I could feel the stress building before it hit you."

"I was just thinking… about Leah."

"Ah," he said, smiling a little, nodding his understanding.

Leah turned from watching our conversation to looking me quizzically. Even as a wolf, I could see her confusion. I got up and continued on to the cabin.

I waited outside as she went into cabin to change. Despite her best efforts, I still heard a few things knock over and crash as she entered the cabin. However, by staying outside, at least she could change into her human form before trying to squeeze into the extra room.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked when she returned to me.

"Just now?"

"No, in the forest. When you fell to your knees." She tilted her head.

"Oh…" I paused, "I was, ah… thinking what might have happened if Jasper had continued his attack."

"I would have protected you."

"I know… that is what worries me. What if he'd bitten you? I know vampire venom is poisonous to you."

"Why should that matter? As long as you were protected… besides he didn't continue. You should have seen him – it was like watching Jake change in mid-leap. He stopped mid-air and froze like he hit an invisible wall."

"I'm glad… and, Leah, it matters a lot." I brushed my hand along her cheek. "It hasn't been very long and yet I feel like I've known you my entire life," the light caught her hair and glinted a slight reddish hue. I ran my fingers through it, reveling in its silky touch. "It makes me ill to think of losing you like that – I don't know…" but I didn't finish the thought for she pulled me toward her and pressed her lips to mine hungrily. All the stress of the afternoon was forgotten as I got lost in her embrace.

I'm not sure how long we stood there, but it was long enough to begin to consider a change in locations when the tone sounded in my head. Reluctantly I pulled away, finding my hands in rather compromising places on her body. I rested my forehead on hers as we both caught our breath.

"I have a message from Dumbledore," I gasped.

"You'd better get it then," she replied, breathlessly.

It took me a few moments more to find the will to move. Even when I did, I moved stiffly up the steps to the door and into the cabin to settle in one of the comfy chairs to read the message from Dumbledore.

_**Are you ready to proceed? And are you still willing?**_

It took more then a few seconds to reply. Was I ready? Absolutely not. But was I willing? That was more difficult, but I had to finally concede.

_**Yes, I'm willing, though I might not be ready. What do you need me to do?**_

_**From what Carlisle says, the Ireland Coven could be very helpful, especially if Siobhan is as gifted as he says. Her skills may be come very necessary in the coming months.**_

I sighed. This would be more difficult. From what little I'd heard about them, I'd gathered they didn't embrace the same way of life as the Cullens.

_**How should I approach them?**_

_**Firstly, getting there is going to be a challenge. You can't use magical means. Death Eaters are everywhere, keeping a look out for anyone who might be connected to me. You must keep your presence in Ireland an absolute secret. Also, it would be wise to use less traditional modes of muggle transport. They'll be watching… so travel under a false name and using the backdoors as much as possible.**_

I sighed again. It already sounded like an impossible task to just get there. How exactly did one "sneak up" on Ireland. It was surrounded by water!

_**Secondly, I don't want Carlisle to tell them you're coming. We can't risk it at this point. You must go unannounced.**_

I panicked. I was going to sneak up on a coven of vampires who were not at all opposed to drinking my blood for nourishment, without the slightest warning… but how…

_**Finally, we will not be able to be in contact for awhile. I will be out of touch for awhile. An old friend needs my help…**_

I shook my head. He had much too much faith in me.

_**I don't think I can do this… I don't know how.**_

_**Carlisle knows what I am requiring of you. He will help you as much as he can. But none of the Cullens can go with you. I fear Lucius has his suspicions…**_

_**So, I'm going alone?**_

The notebook was quiet for a long time. I was getting uncomfortable waiting for a reply. What was going on?

_**Cedric, I trust you. You can do this. You are more ready for this task then you realize. The Cullens have taught you far more then I could have in a very short period of time… you can do this.**_

_**If this is what is necessary – I'll do it**_

I sat back, resigned. I noticed an open bottle of cold butter beer and took a swig. Maybe it was time to start drinking something stronger.

_**Thank you Cedric. Please tell Sirius to be ready for my arrival.**_

The note book lay silent then. I looked up into Leah's cautious eyes as she searched mine for the meaning of my sighs and defeated expression.

"You're going." She finally said quietly.

"Yes," I replied.

"When?"

"As soon as I can make arrangements. I have to talk to Carlisle."

She nodded her head sadly. There was nothing more to say.

I found Sirius watching a sports game on the television with Emmett. The two of them seemed to get along like matching wands. Sirius was laughing carefree at some play on the screen.

"Sirius, Dumbledore says to be prepared for his arrival."

My words blew his carefree expression out the back door as his face fell.

"Did he say when?"

"No – though I got the impression it would be soon."

He nodded and turned his head back to the game, though there was no more laughter.

Carlisle was up in his study, pouring over pages of hand written notes. He looked up as I walked through the door. His hands kept themselves busy, shuffling the papers into a pile and setting them aside as he watched my expression.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm well enough." I replied.

"I know that. All your vitals are within normal range. What I'm asking is how are you feeling. I'm assuming Sirius isn't the only one who got disappointing news today."

I nodded. "It's time to leave for Ireland."

He smiled sympathetically. "Yes, Dumbledore spoke to me about it, though he said to wait until you were ready… You're more then ready, Cedric."

I doubted his words. "It's just that… well… how exactly am I supposed to sneak into Ireland and find a coven of vampires I've never met, convince them not to kill me, and make a connection with them when you can't even tell them I'm coming."

"I can help there." He said, "When you met them, be completely honest. It's the only way they'll come to trust you."

I nodded. But how was I supposed to _find_ them? And how was I bloody well going to get there?

"And you'll need these." He pulled out several documents. Each had my picture, though I didn't recognize the name.

"How did you?"

"Just a few tricks." He smiled, "They're completely fool proof. Of course that won't matter if your passport is run through an electronic scanner. Anyone looking for you will be watching for your picture to pop up."

"So no commercial airlines." I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Did you know about this?" I asked. What a foolish question. Even if Dumbledore didn't talk to him, he'd know.

"Yes, and Dumbledore told me… He wanted to make sure you were ready."

"But why wouldn't he tell me?" Because he'd told me as much as I needed to know. The answer echoed through my mind. He always had done that – tell you just enough to get to the next step and then tell you a bit more. Perhaps, if he'd told me everything I knew even up to this point back in June, I'd never have gotten on the plane.

"So, how do I do this?"

I glanced around to see the rest of the family had crowded into Carlisle's study. Finally, Leah stood by the door. I reached out a hand to her, but she stood her ground. I guessed she might not be so comfortable in the crowded space.

"First of all, you'll need to get across country." Jasper said. "You can take the car. It should be relatively safe. Pay for everything in cash. Don't give anyone your real name. If you get pulled over by the cops, or if you catch a police car tailing you for a while, ditch the car and hitch hike the rest of the way."

I nodded, hoping it wouldn't come to that. I didn't want to waste their valuable gift. "Maybe I should hitch the entire way."

"No," Edward said, "driving will be faster… but the car is registered in your name. If a cop runs your tags, and if anyone is watching the muggle data bases, they'll know where you are instantly. That's why no credit cards. That the easiest way to give away your position."

"You'll have to find a cargo ship or something where you can stow away or bribe your way on board." Carlisle said, "Take a lot of food and water. You could be at sea for a long time. It would be best if you can find something that is going right to Ireland, but chances are you'll have more luck going to Europe or England – then you'll have to make your way across."

I shivered at the idea of landing in England, my home, only to try to make my way across it as a stranger, undetectable by anyone. If at all possible, I decided to avoid England.

"Wait a minute." I stopped, "If they're out looking for me, how come they don't know where I am right now?"

Carlisle looked me right in the eye, "We think they do." He said. "Dumbledore spoke to me about it when he was here. Lucius Malfoy remembered my name. He also has some link to the Volturi. We're not sure how much he knows, but your defection from Hogwarts has not gone unnoticed, and they're a little suspicious."

"We've been keeping a look out," Edward said, "Nothing severe. Ever since we renewed the treaty, we've continued to run patrols through town and around the land. There hasn't been anything until more recently. Two days ago there was a very fresh track. It suddenly appeared at the edge of our land, wandered around for a couple kilometers and disappeared."

"They apparated," I gasped.

"We don't know that. But it would fit," Jasper said. "They don't seem to have a lot of resources, and it could have been someone checking up on Carlisle… regardless, you need to be careful."

"Was it Voldemort?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Edward said, "It's hard to know. I only smelt him through Harry's weak senses. But it didn't smell the same… Nor was it anyone else I'd met at Hogwarts."

"It could be nothing." Carlisle said unconvincingly.

"But if you knew, how could you let me go to town unaccompanied?"

"You weren't" Leah said at the door, "You were with me."

"You knew too – and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know this much," she said, glaring at the others, "Alice told me to keep a look out. Of course that was completely unnecessary. I am always keeping a look out."

I felt very foolish. Like I'd been living in a dream world, clueless to the dangers around me, while everyone else knew. Was I just a child? Didn't they trust me?

"It wasn't that." Edward said, "We wanted you to have as normal a time as possible. It's my fault mostly. I knew you'd stress and worry about it all. I thought you needed a real break."

I nodded. It made sense, but didn't help me feel much better. A wave of hope and peace hit me at once and I realized Jasper was trying to help too.

"So, I have to be careful driving across country," I said, accepting my fate.

"Yes, not too fast, but not too slow either. Just go with the traffic."

I wasn't sure I could do that. I still felt very conspicuous behind the wheel.

"And don't change lanes suddenly." Alice added.

"And if a police car pulls up, casually change lanes… if they follow you, you know they're running your tags. Get off at the next stop, hide the car, and continue on foot."

"All right," I said, looking around, "so what else do we need to do before I leave?"


	59. Chapter 59

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 59: Delays

It seemed, despite Carlisle's and Dumbledore's assertions to the contrary, I was not ready. There was always one more thing to pack, or unpack… another decision to be made… another strategy to discuss. Not the least of which was my choice of what to bring and what to leave behind.

This centered primarily around the amount of things to bring. It seemed there were packs upon packs of things I couldn't leave without. I'd spent half the next day going through all my things, picking out what I thought I needed to bring and setting it on the bed while putting the rest back. I thought I was done when Carlisle came over for an infrequent visit. Even with Leah's imprinting, the vampires seemed to avoid spending too much time in the cabin.

"You're going to need to be able to carry it all on your back." He said as he looked over my very full bed. "Just remember that…"

I glanced over the piles. I couldn't fit all this in ten packs, forget one. He was right I needed to pair it down… but how? Carlisle stayed and chatted for a minute before he announced he had to leave for the hospital.

"Will I see you when I get back?" he asked.

"I don't think I'll be ready to go today." I replied, still looking over my piles doubtfully.

I was there a few more hours. It seemed impossible that I could spend so much time staring at my stuff. I decided to start with the largest and heaviest items first – my shoes. I figured I'd wear my hiking boots. They were comfortable and sturdy and with my pant leg over top, they could pass as a casual shoe. I also thought about taking a pair of sandals for the days I was on the ship. It would be nice to have something I could easily slip on in the middle of the night.

A little later Edward stopped by. He was silent on almost all accounts. He asked me how I was doing; 'Hmm'd at all the right places as I complained about packing, and then left when I was beginning to feel annoyed. What was wrong with him? I wondered after he'd left. You'd think he would have said something – wished me good luck…

Not long after Jasper stopped by. He was probably the most helpful. "Listen, the clothes we got you for your birthday are pretty low maintenance. You can wash them in a stream if you have to and they'll dry out quickly. They're also light weight and won't take up a lot of space. I'd limit yourself to only those, and even then you won't need them all."

I nodded taking out all the clothing on my bed that wasn't part of my birthday gifts. "Umm, ah, underwear and socks?"

"It's important to have dry socks. If there is anywhere you might want to make sure you have extra – it's socks. Still, you should be able to wash these ones," he pointed out a package they'd given me for my birthday, "and they'll dry quickly."

"Should I bring detergent?" I couldn't imagine lugging a bottle or carton with me, but how was I going to watch my clothes otherwise.

"Here" he tossed what looked like a bar of soap on the bed, "This is a little stronger then your average body soap so don't use it except for washing clothes. It has some grains in it to help scrub. You shouldn't need a lot."

"Thanks, Jasper." I smiled at him appreciatively. I realized, unlike his wife, he was a minimalist. Having survived a war before the invention of motorized vehicles, he must be well aware of the necessity of keeping your baggage down. "It looks like I'm packed at least."

He returned my smile. "So, when do you expect you'll be off?"

I glanced out the window, wondering when Leah would return from her patrol, noting the hint of dusk, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Hmm" he said and then headed back to the house.

Leah arrived not long after and we shared our supper meal together. She didn't say much as we ate.

"So how was patrol today?" I asked.

"Meh," she said shrugging, "Not much happened… Seth was annoying…"

I nodded, digging into another forkful of lasagna.

"This is really good," she mumbled as she chewed.

"Thanks." It would probably be the last time I made it for awhile.

She was quiet for awhile longer. "So what did you do today?"

"Jasper came over and helped me decide what to pack." I said hesitantly, watching for her reaction, "I think I'm down to the approximate size of my traveling pack." I chuckled lamely, hoping to ease the news of my leaving.

"Show me." She said, scooping up the last of her food and getting up from the table. She seemed so okay with it… I was surprised.

She "mm'd" as she looked over the much smaller piles on my bed. "What are you taking for supplies?"

I pulled out the container Esme had given me, showing her the contents. She checked them over, making a couple of suggestions. "I wish I knew more about the flora over in Ireland. I could tell you what to look for…" she said. I watched her as she touched each of the piles, shuffling through them as if checking on each item. It seemed to me, though, that she wasn't really paying attention to the things she looked through.

"Leah?" I asked, wanting her to look up, to see how she was really doing.

She refused to look at me. "You know, it's really great that you're doing this, Cedric. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Ya, you know… I know you're nervous, but you really are ready." She continued to look over the piles.

Her voice seemed hollow, cool. I didn't want to hear this from her – her acting brave. I didn't know what to do though… So I just pulled her to me and kissed her… hard. For a moment, she kissed me back with reckless abandon – until we fell on the bed… That move might have gone an entirely different direction if it wasn't for the fact that we fell right on top of all the things I would take with me when I left in the very near future.

She pulled away and jumped up. "You probably should get this all packed up and get a good night's sleep." She said, glancing back at me and all my things… across the invisible barrier of everything that was going to Ireland, and everything that was not. I wanted more then anything to pull her across to my side.

"What is this?" I exclaimed as I felt something hit my face in the morning light. I sat up, pulling off one of my t-shirts to see Alice going through my pack. "What are you doing Alice?"

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried back as she moved to the closet and started pulling out various pairs of shoes from the jumble on the floor, "You can't possibly go without these," she tossed a pair of brown loafers, black patent leather shoes, some sneakers, and several others on my bed.

"But I can't carry all that."

"Psh," she waved her hand. I jumped up and started repacking my pack.

"But what if you need to attend a formal event." She whined as I chucked the patent leather dress shoes back in the closet along with all but my hiking boots and sandals.

"I hardly think the opportunity will arise," I replied wryly.

"It might."

"Then I won't go. Aren't I supposed to be keeping a low profile?"

She sulked, sitting on my bed, watching me pack and leaving me in peace. That was until she saw me putting the additional clothes she'd chosen back in my drawer. She jumped off the bed, ready for another round. She really could be fierce when she wanted to.

It wasn't much later when Leah returned. She was worse then before. She put on a brave face and told me about some research she'd done on vegetation in Ireland. But I could see this was killing her. It drove me mad seeing the pain in her eyes and knowing I was the one to cause it.

Emmett stopped by later in the afternoon. "So you ready to go kick some Ireland butt?" he chuckled.

"Sure," I said back, holding tight to Leah's hand so she couldn't escape.

"So, you heading out tonight?" He asked.

"No – I thought maybe in the morning."

"Sounds good," he smiled, "later."

I waved as he headed out.

"So," Leah started after he left, "if you're heading out in the morning, you should get some sleep… don't want you to be drowsy for the trip."

"It's only 6." I pointed out.

"Right," she said looking anywhere, but at me.

I felt ill, seeing her hold back from me – not wanting me to see how much this was killing her. Maybe I should let her go. Jacob once said it was easier for her to be in wolf form. Was keeping her close just making this worse?

"Well, I need to check in with Jacob," she said.

"Okay,"

She pecked me on the cheek and I let her go. As I watched her leave, I had the sudden sense that there was something else I needed to do before I left. I ran out to my car shuffling through it. Wasn't there something I should do to make sure it was ready to go? I found Rosalie in the house.

"Rosalie, if I'm going on a long trip, isn't there something I should do to make sure the Rav-4 is ready?"

"It's new, and I gave it a total overhaul." She miffed.

"Oh, I know – I'm sure it's in excellent shape. It's just, I don't know anything about cars. I don't know what I'd do if it broke down."

She sighed, "I'll check it over in the morning."

"Thanks Rosalie."

The rest of the week continued in the same vein. At the end of each day I'd wonder, "Am I now ready to go? And I'd look around at everything and wonder about some new question that had occurred to me since my message from Dumbledore – like how was I to find the Irish coven, or was there a way to tell when they'd freshly hunted so I'd be moderately safe, or should I repack my pack again… Then I'd conclude that I needed to deal with whatever the question was and another day wouldn't make much of a difference.

It was early October when Dumbledore arrived in the early morning by Port key. The noise initially scared me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping up from the kitchen where I was playing with my breakfast. I glanced up at him, noting his attempt to dress muggle. Instead of his usual robes, he was wearing a pair of trousers and a collared cotton shirt. Somehow, in these perfectly normal clothes, he looked completely abnormal.

"I could ask you the same. I thought you might be on your way by now." He replied seriously.

"Well…" I paused, "There has been so much to get ready. I've never been on a trip like this… and besides…," my anxious anger was rising, "I have no idea how to do this – how to sneak into Ireland."

"Haven't the Cullens given you some help?"

"Yes… but…" I couldn't think of a rationale response. Somehow I didn't think Dumbledore would want to hear about my debate between whether to bring my sandals or not – or how many pairs of underwear and socks I thought would be necessary before I found a place to do some washing.

He sat down at the table, reached for a piece of bacon and chewed on it for awhile, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't say anything for sometime, he got up. "Let's go over to the house. I'd like to see Carlisle again. It might be awhile before we can return."

I glanced up to see Sirius leaning against the door frame. He didn't look to be in very good shape. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him around for days. I wondered where he'd been.

Leah met up with us as we walked across the yard.

"Hello, Leah," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Hello" she smiled back, without any warmth.

When we arrived at the house, the Cullens had congregating in the living room. "Welcome back old friend," Carlisle greeted Dumbledore.

"Thank you. It's always a pleasure to be here."

As he sat down, Esme came out with a tray of tea, some muffins and a dish of candy. Dumbledore poured tea as we all sat in silence. It was funny how everyone just waited until he finished his cup of tea and muffin and popped a candy in his mouth.

"So, Cedric tells me you've all been helping him get ready for his trip." Dumbledore said.

"Well, we've been trying." Alice grumbled.

Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose he must be almost ready, then."

An awkward silence fell in the living room. The message was clear. They'd done all they could do. I was stalling… but no one wanted to say anything. I squeezed Leah's hand as I felt her pull away. I just couldn't bear to let her go.

"I'm a little worried about the trip across country." I murmured, "I mean, if they're watching for my vehicle to show up somewhere… I just don't know if driving is the best option. Plus I don't want to just leave it somewhere. Rosalie put a lot of work into it…"

The excuses sounded lame, even to me. I was stalling… again.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "Sirius is returning to England with me. We need him back at headquarters."

"We'll miss him." Carlisle said, glancing over at Sirius. He was just as pale as the Cullens, well actually a little green. I felt for him. I knew how he hated being back in his parent's home. I think he felt trapped.

Realizing what he was about to do made me feel ashamed. I'd been stalling for over a week now. I should have left a day or two after Dumbledore's message. I shouldn't still be here. But here I was and even now it seemed too hard to contemplate leaving.

Dumbledore poured himself another cup of tea. "So other then your dilemma over how to get across country, it sounds like you're ready to go."

"Yes."

"So, if you think taking your vehicle isn't a good idea, do you have any other ideas?"

"I could hitch hike." I offered.

"That could take a while," Jasper said, "people don't pick up hitch hikers like they used to."

Dumbledore nodded. "Any other ideas?"

"He could take the bus,"

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" I asked, recalling a few reports of recent killings.

"You're going to search out non-vegetarian vampires, uninvited, in Ireland." Emmett scoffed, "I think you can handle the bus."

He was right, but still…

Edward suddenly looked up as Jacob walked through the door.

"I have a suggestion," Jacob said, as Edward smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

Dawn of the Phoenix: Cedric goes to Forks

Story and Characters owned by

Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

Story Adaptation by Erica K. Bailey

Chapter 60: Good-byes

"You're worried about leaving your new vehicle abandoned on the east coast, right?" Jacob asked, "And there is the lesser worry of a police officer running your tags… though I don't think that's likely unless you drive like the Cullens." He smirked.

I shook my head. No, I didn't drive anywhere near as fast as they did.

"And if they did run your tags and then found the abandoned vehicle – it would raise suspicions, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but by the time the vehicle was found, Cedric would be long gone." Jasper pointed out.

"True – but if they know he's been visiting the Cullens and they find the vehicle – it points them in the right direction… so I have two suggestions. One – he takes the Rabbit."

"But you rebuilt that from the ground up." Bella objected, "Jacob, how could you give it up."

"Hey, I expect to get it back." He chuckled, "but it's less likely to be stolen… and he won't have to worry about the tags… it's in my name. If something happens, I can easily report it stolen."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Jasper commented.

"What's your other suggestion?" Edward prodded. He already knew.

"Take Leah."

The words were like a balm to my worry, a salve to the pain in my heart at leaving her. It would only delay the inevitable, but…

"How will that work," Jasper asked, "she can't go to Ireland."

"True, but she can drive across country with Cedric – make it look like a social trip… then she returns with the car – placing him back here… or…"

Edward grinned madly.

"They leave the car here."

"But how? Like Jasper pointed out – hitch hiking will take too long." I asked.

"I'm not suggesting you hitch." Jacob grinned, "At least not on a motorized vehicle."

I was confused. How was that going to work? We were going to run across country? It might work if I could fly, but Dumbledore said no magic. Then how… then it came to me… "You want me to ride Leah?" It was crazy.

Emmett let out a low suggestive whistle…

"She's as large as a horse when she's in wolf form… it would be nothing to her." Jacob glanced over at Leah.

"It's true, I could easily carry you through the woods… we'd avoid any human interaction. Your car would be here – so no one would even suspect you'd left."

I could see she liked this option… It meant we'd be together longer. And I liked that part of the plan, but riding her back all the way across country – plus all my supplies.

"You know you wanna…" Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear.

I fought control of the blush that threatened to take over my face while, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dumbledore watching me – trying to read my reaction. At the same Edward already knew – I wanted to go with Leah, either by car or with just her – I wanted her companionship on at least part of this long lonely journey.

Dumbledore nodded, "As far as the east coast," he agreed, "that would be helpful…"

I was suddenly anxious to be off. The past weeks delays, questions, hesitations, were all gone. I wanted to be on the road.

"You can't not take the Rav-4, after all the work I put into it." Rosalie scowled.

"Rose, think of it," Edward countered, "that is exactly why he should leave it. No one would think he'd just leave it behind. Besides, he'll have another opportunity to use it… He'll likely have to go to South America after all."

"True," she said, "Maybe we should have the registration changed, though… so we don't run into this again."

"Good idea." Jasper mused.

"Wait, wait, wait…" I turned to Leah, "I know you're strong, but really – carrying me all the way across the country… It's a little much."

"Come on, I'll show you." She said, running out of the house into the woods. A few moments later she returned in wolf form. I felt a little ridiculous climbing on her back as she crouched down. I bent over and hung on for dear life as she bounded into forest.

It was almost as exhilarating as flying my broom. It was hard to get over the thought that I was riding on Leah's back. It felt wrong to create an additional burden for her, but she seemed to move effortlessly through the trees regardless.

After several minutes we returned to the house.

"Nice ride?" Emmett asked, his eyes twinkling. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

Leah disappeared into the bushes and came back out in human form. "See, no problem." She smiled.

"Are you sure, Leah? This is a long trip." I asked her. "We could take the car… we could take Jacob's car and you could return it…"

"Actually," Dumbledore interrupted, "As long as it isn't too much trouble, going through the forest would be better…"

I looked around at the rest of them. It seemed they were in agreement. I looked back at Leah to see if there was any hesitation. There was none… "Alright, I guess Leah and I will leave tomorrow on foot."

Her face lit up. I hadn't seen her happy for the past week. It thrilled me to see her honest, bright smile again. I hadn't realized just how much I missed it until now. I wished I could see her smile everyday for the rest of her days…

"Why not leave tonight?" Dumbledore suggested, "Under the cover of darkness… It would be less obvious."

I glanced over at Leah and she shrugged back at me, "I guess so." I agreed, "Leah, you need to pack."

"That won't take long," she smiled. "I don't need nearly as much stuff as you do."

"Well, it looks like my work here is done." Dumbledore smiled, "I'll accompany you back to the cabin. Then Sirius and I have to leave."

Leah went straight to the extra room as soon as we arrived. It wasn't long before she was back with a much smaller pack. Dumbledore and Sirius were waiting to say good bye.

"My dear," Dumbledore said, taking Leah face in his hands, "I am most grateful to you for your assistance."

"You know I have no other choice. It is easier for me to go then to stay."

"I know, but still I am thankful." He pulled her into a hug before turning to me. "Cedric, I know you can do this. You are very skilled – likely more skilled then many of the Order now… what you do next could determine the outcome of the coming war."

His words weighed heavily in my stomach. It was a heavy burden. I felt Leah's hand on my own and a gentle squeeze. It made me feel infinitely better to have her there, sharing the load with me… even if it would only be to the east coast.

"See you later, kid." Sirius grinned, though the smiled did not reach his eyes.

"See you in England." I replied.

"Ya." He turned and slowly walked up to the loft.

"I'll be in contact. Until then, don't send any owls. Nothing is safe right now." Dumbledore said seriously. I nodded my understanding. "Safe journey." He hugged me as well and then he was off. I heard the familiar sound of the Port Key and they were both gone.

"So, you're leaving right away," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'll wait out side." Leah whispered as she squeezed my hand again and left.

I turned to face Edward. "Yes, seems to make sense… I've stalled long enough."

"I know." He smiled, "I didn't know what to say to you. I knew you'd reject it… but I could hear your struggle… You wouldn't go until you could take Leah with you."

He knew me too well. I simply nodded. "I'm not sure how I'll say good-bye when we get to the coast."

"It won't be any easier, but you'll have fewer excuses to stay." Edward said, "Besides, you'll be back soon enough, right?" he searched my eyes, "You will take care of yourself."

"Yes." I replied. "As long as your friends don't bite me."

He smiled, "Just be honest and you'll be fine. Carlisle told you where to begin your search. You know what to look for now…"

"Sure," I replied.

"I'll miss you, my friend."

"I'll miss you too."

We embraced quickly and I walked out of the cabin, my pack on my back and clamored up on to Leah's furry back before we bounded into the forest.

I felt the exhilaration as we passed through the trees, the muscles of her back moving beneath me as we raced through the forest. I had no idea how fast we were going, but it felt faster then flying… almost faster then when the Cullens were driving.

We weren't far along when another wolf bounded up to us. Leah slowed for a moment. I slid off. "Seth," I said as he pushed his nose against me. "I'll take care of her, I promise."

He let out a menacing growl and then a laughing bark before turning to Leah. They didn't say anything. After a moment he loped off and I crawled back on so we could continue on our way.

It had been quite late in the afternoon when we left. After several hours, Leah slowed to a stop and crouched down. I tried to slide off her back gracefully again, but this time succeeded only in falling on the soft moss covered forest floor. My legs were stiff. My arms were sore. I could barely move from staying in the same position for such a long time. She glanced back at me and barked out a laugh before bounding into a thicket of trees. She returned in human form with a pair of pull on shorts and a t-shirt.

"I needed a break and I figured you'd be hungry."

"Yes, but what?" I started to look around for berries or other edible plant life.

"Here," she said, tossing a couple large rabbits, "I smelled them just after you fell off my back." She laughed.

I looked down at the two dead bodies before me. I wasn't sure I could do this, but I had to sometime… It's what I'd been trained to do. I took a deep breath, pulled out my knife and began to clean the rabbits.

Leah kneeled beside me and built a fire while I worked. I threw the entrails and skin in the fire. I poured water to clean each before spicing and salting before I spit them over the fire.

"I'm glad you can cook," she smiled. "I really hate eating raw."

I was barely managing with the idea of eating something I'd cleaned myself. I couldn't imagine doing it if it wasn't at least cooked.

"Set up the tent while I go find something to go with the rabbits." She smiled as she wandered off into the forest. I unpacked the tent from my traveling pack and set it up. At least Sirius had left me this. It would look sparse from the outside, but in, we'd be plenty comfortable during the journey.

I looked for the signs and found my way to a near by stream. It was swift running, not stagnant, so I filled our water bottles and a pan for washing, carrying it all back to camp. When I returned I saw that Leah had also returned. She was tossing a few roots into the coals at the edge of the fire and had a bowl of some sort of berry.

"There's not much this time of year… but I found some wild carrots, cat tail roots and a few low bush cranberries."

"Here, I have some sugar and water. I can make a light sauce."

I worked over the fire with the light weight pot from my travel pack. Soon I had a thin cranberry sauce. When the meat was cooked, we pulled the roots from the coals. The skin was burned, but the flesh inside was tender. The sauce was a nice topping for the seasoned meat.

"For your first meal in the wild, this is really good." Leah appraised.

"Thanks – but you found all the food."

"And you cooked it." She smiled taking a large bite from the meat and a swig of water.

We ate a few more moments in silence.

"So where do you figure we are?" I asked.

"Half way across the state. We didn't really get far, but it's a good start… We should get up early tomorrow. We won't have as much luck as we did today finding some place to duck under the interstate."

"Oh, that's what we were doing." I exclaimed as I recalled the moment of darkness when it felt like we'd passed through a cave for a second and a half before diving back into the forest.

"Jake told me about it." she said. "well, showed me once, when he was recalling his trip up into Canada…" she got a lost far away look in her eyes, as if it was her own memories she was trying to recall. "It would be safer to follow his route – up through the Rockies, in to the Precambrian and across. It's sparsely populated and provides better coverage then trying to make it across the prairies."

"Maybe that's the way we should go." I suggested.

She shrugged, "It would take longer."

"It might not if we can take advantage of the coverage of the forest. Otherwise we'll have to be more careful – and travel at night…"

"Good point," she said, and then she smiled, "Since Jake came back, I've wanted to see what he saw – through my own eyes."

"Well, I guess that's exactly what you're going to get." I replied, "Dumbledore said to take the back roads…"

"So, we're doing this then." She smiled back and I nodded.

I doused the fire and headed into the tent. Leah followed. "You know you're way around…" I commented, "we have the dining area… and the living room… and, I'm sorry, but there's just one sleeping area. It was Sirius' tent. I don't think he entertained much – and he didn't get a chance to show me how to change it." I continued, "So I'll stay out here and you can have the room."

"Sure," she smiled, not moving toward the sleeping area.

"Did you want me to make some tea?" I offered. "I did bring along some teabags."

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She still didn't move.

She was waiting for something. I wasn't sure what… but I could feel the tension building with every passing second. "It's, ah, early… did you just want to sit and talk for a bit? I thought you might be tired, but…"

"Sure." She said, sitting cross-legged on one of the cushions. I joined her. "I am tired, but not really sleepy."

I nodded.

She said nothing.

I didn't know what to say.

I just watched her in the lamp light as she looked around the tent, taking it all in. It made me see it anew – the wonder of the magic. I'd grown up with it. It had been a long time since I'd seen something magical that made me wonder, but seeing her reaction to everything, made me feel the wonder… and I loved watching her. She was beautiful. I loved how her eyes opened wide, then her lids slowly lowered recapturing her eyes as she looked from top to bottom, taking it all in. I adored the graceful curve of her neck as she craned to see some unexamined corner. I loved the way the light flickered against her raven hair.

I reached out to touch it, to feel its silken strands between my fingers. She turned back just as my hand reached its destination and I instead cupped her face, running my thumb along her cheek bone.

"I wish I could go with you the entire way." She said softly.

"I know. Me too." I replied and realized just how much I meant it.

"I should get to bed… we have a long day tomorrow." She said getting to her feet.

I nodded and rose with her. I reached for her then, kissing her gently, caressing her cheeks and hair. She was precious… a treasure… a rare jewel refined by the fire of her life and at that point I knew I would never find anything so lovely as Leah.


End file.
